Meet the Winchesters
by blackwidowisbae
Summary: The Winchester, a family that hunts and kills all things supernatural, with the motto 'Saving People, Hunting Things, The Family Business.' The origanl story follows two brothers, Sam and Dean, and eventually their angel friend, Castiel. This story focus on three siblings, Sam, Dean, and (Y/N). Follow as they go through saving the world, romance, betrayal, secrets, and much more.
1. Pilot

**Lawrence, Kansas: 22 years ago**

You, Dean, and your Mom are all in Sammy's room. Your Mom is holding you, Dean is standing next to her and Sammy is in his crib.

"Let's say goodnight to your brother," says Mom.

Dean leans over the crib and kissed Sam's forehead, "'Night, Sam."

"Night, Night Sammy!" you say. Your only two, you don't know any better.

"Good night, love," whispers Mary, leaning over and placing a kiss on Sam's forehead.

"Hey, guys!" says John Winchester, your father.

"Daddy!" you and Dean cry. Dean runs over and John scoops him up. Mary walks over, you still in her arms. John gives you and Mary a hug when Mary squeezes past him.

"You got him?" ask Mary, gesturing to Dean.

"Yeah, you got her?" asks John. Mary nods and leaves the room, walking down the hall to your room. She walks through the door and over to your crib. She sets you down and kisses your forehead, "Goodnight (Y/N), sweet dreams." She walks over to the doorway and closes the door.

You wake up to the sound of your mother's scream. You stand up in your crib and start to cry. Your door opens and you see Dean standing there holding Sammy. He runs over and opens your crib. You slide out and grab Dean's arm, "De?" Dean runs out of the room and down the stairs, taking you and Sammy with him. You exit the house, still holding on to Dean.

"It's okay," says Dean.

John comes running out of the house and he grabs you and pulls Dean with him. The house explodes.

 **Present Day**

You wake up, shaking. You sit up, and look around and sigh in realization. You aren't in Kansas. You're in a crappy motel room at the side of a highway in Utah. Dean is in the other bed, snoring away. You look at the clock and see it reads 5:00, you've slept for about 5 hours. Dean won't be ready to leave until 7 at least, so you can get a few more hours of sleep. You lie back down and turn so your back is facing your brother. You let sleep take you once again.

You wake up to the sound of Dean moving around the room. You groan and sit up.

"Morning!" says Dean.

"Yeah, whatever," you climb out of bed and strech. You had showered last night to get the vamp blood off of you, so, no need to shower again. "Can you leave or something so I can change?"

"Can't you just go into the bathroom or something?" asks Dean, packing his duffel bag.

"No, just go get breakfast!" you pick up a pillow and throw it at him. He turns to look at you right before the pillow hits his face. He scowls at you and then picks up his duffel bag.

"Fine, I'm going to pack up the car, be ready in 10 or I'm leaving you here," Dean opens the door and walks out.

"Love you too!" you yell before the door closes. You hear him laugh. You walk over to your duffle bag, which was sitting on the floor. You open it and choose your outfit. T-shirt, flannel, jeans, combat boots, leather jacket, gun, anti-possession necklace. You put your pajamas in the bag and zip it up. You walk over to the bathroom and put your shoulder length (h/c) hair into a ponytail. You grab your brush and put it in your duffel bag. You look around to make sure you didn't leave anything and then walk out the door, satisfied that you have everything. You walk over to the Impala and throw your bag in the backseat. Dean is blasting Metallica as usual. You open the door and sit down. Dean glances over at you and then backs the car out of it's parking spot. He pulls out of the parking lot and drives down the road.

 _Time Skip: 11 Hours_

After 11 hours of driving, with two or three pit stops, you and Dean had finally arrived at your old school, and Sam's current school. That's right, you had went to college, but unlike Sam, you didn't get any grief, which you found odd. You had gotten a scholarship to Stanford, just like Sam, but that was 6 years ago. You had gotten your degree in Pre-Med. Sam decided that he wanted to go to collage in your 3rd year, but your dad had put up a fight, so that resulted in Dad basically disowning Sam. You and Dean had tried to keep in contact with your younger brother, but slowly he started to move on. This is the first time you will have seen Sam in 2 years.

"I'm gonna go to the main office to ask where Sam lives, don't hit on any girls while I'm gone!" you say, opening the door and climbing out.

"Then what am I supposed to do!" whines Dean.

"Get dinner or something, it's 6 o'clock and I'm starving," you say.

"Do I look like your personal assistant?" retorts Dean.

"No, you look like my brother who's willing to go get me food, I want a cheeseburger with fries by the way," with that you start heading to the housing offices.

You reach the offices within five minutes. You open the door and walk to the front desk. The only person there is a guy who looks to be 20ish. He looks up from the computer and smiles at you when your reach the counter.

"How can I help you?" he asks, standing up and flashing another smile, he really was trying way too hard.

"I here to visit my brother, and I forgot what his room number is, I can't get ahold of him, so I figured the next best place to find out would be here," you say, smiling back at the guy.

He sits back down and then looks at you, "What's your brother's name?"

"Sam Winchester," you say.

He types in the name and a few seconds later he gives you the answer, "Sam Winchester and Jessica Moore, Stark Hall, first apartment."

"Okay, thank you," you say turning to leave.

"Hey, you wanna maybe get a drink later or something?" he asks, standing up again.

You turn back around, "I think I'm a little to old for you, seeing as I'm 24 and you look about 20, and plus, I already have a boyfriend, I'm sorry" you don't actually, but it's one way to get out of the situation.

"Oh, okay, no big deal," he slouches a little and you turn back around and leave the building. You reach the Impala once again and see that Dean is doing exactly what you said not to do, he's hitting on a brunette.

"Dean!" you say, he turns around and his smile falters when he sees you storming over to where he is. He says something to the girl and she nods and then walks off. "What did I tell you not to do?"

"Hey, she walked up to me!" says Dean defensively.

"Yeah, sure, Sam lives in Stark Hall, with a girl," you say.

"Wow, didn't expect him to get a girl," state's Dean.

"Stark Hall is over there," you point to a building to your right, "Let's go."

"Wait, we should wait until midnight, you know, surprise him, see if he still has all his skills."

"No, that's a horrible idea, let's go now," you start to head in the direction of the building.

Dean grabs your arm, stopping you, "Please, and we still need to eat."

You sigh, "Fine, but you can be the one who gets beat up by him."

 _Time Skip: 6 Hours_

You were currently outside of Sam's apartment, keeping watch while Dean get's the window open.

"Got it," whispers Dean. He slides the window open and slips in. You follow soon after. You look around, the apartment is fairly neat, but sort of small. You are still looking around when Dean starts making loud footsteps. Dean enters another room, you trailing after him, looking around still. Suddenly, a figure lunges at Dean and grabs his shoulders. Dean knocks the figures arm away and aims a strike at the figure, who ducks. The scuffle goes on for a little bit until Dean pins Sam down, one hand at Sam's neck, the other at his wrist, "Woah, easy tiger."

"Dean?" says Sam, Dean chuckles and you smile, "You scared the crap out of me!"

"That's 'cause you're out of practice," retorts Dean. Sam then proceeds to knock Dean to the floor, "Or not. Now, get off!"

Sam stands up and helps up Dean, finally seeing you, "(Y/N)?"

"Hey Sammy, how are you?" you move from the door frame and walk over, giving the taller man a hug, which he returns.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?" asks Sam after he releases you from and hug.

"Well, I was looking for a beer," says Dean.

You sigh and roll your eyes, "That is not why we're here, we have to talk."

"I have a phone," says Sam.

"Would you have picked up if one of us called?" shoots back Dean.

The lights turn on and there is a girl standing in the door frame, she has long, dirty blonde hair, and a tan complexion, "Sam?"

"Jess. Hey. Dean, (Y/N), this is my girlfriend, Jessica," says Sam. You smile at her.

Dean looks her up and down, you hit him on the shoulder.

"Wait, your brother Dean and your sister (Y/N)?" she asks.

Sam nods, "Hi," you say.

Dean steps closer, despite you trying to pull him back, "Oh, I love the Smurfs. You know, I gotta tell you. You are completely out of my brother's league."

"Dean!" you hiss, "I'm sorry, Dean can be a bit forward, don't mind him."

"Just let me put something on," Jessica turns to leave, but Dean stops her.

"No, no, no, I wouldn't dream of it. Seriously," says Dean, he walks back over to you and Sam, finally looking back at Sam, Anyway, we gotta borrow your boyfriend here, talk about some private family business. But, uh, nice meeting you."

"No," states Sam, he walks over and puts his arm around her, "No, whatever you want to say, you can say it in front of her."

Dean gives you a look and you start talking, "Okay, Dad hasn't been home in a few days."

"So he's working overtime on a Miller Time shift. He'll stumble back in sooner or later," states Sam, his expression not changing.

Dean clears his throat, "Dad's on a hunting trip. And he hasn't been home in a few days."

You see Sam's expression falter slightly, "Jess, excuse us. We have to go outside." Sam walks back down the hallway and then comes back a few seconds later wearing a hoodie and jeans. You, Sam, and Dean walk out of the apartment, down the hall and out to the stairwell, "I mean, come on. You guys can't just break in, middle of the night, and expect me to hit the road with you."

"For the record, breaking in was Dean's idea," you say.

"You're not hearing us, Sammy. Dad's missing. We need you to help us find him," states Dean.

"You remember the poltergeist in Amherst? Or the Devil's Gates in Clifton? He was missing then, too. He's always missing, and he's always fine," says Sam.

You stop and turn to look at Sam, so does Dean, "But not for this long, Sammy, he's been gone for about a month. Please come with us, we need your help.

"No, I'm not coming, I'm sorry, I can't, I swore I'd give up on hunting," says Sam, and he does look sorry.

"Come on. It wasn't easy, but it wasn't that bad," says Dean, turning back around and passing you to keep walking .

"Yeah? When I told Dad I was scared of the thing in my closet, he gave me a .45," says Sam, following Dean and you.

"Well, what was he supposed to do?" asks Dean, stopping at the door leading outside.

"Dean, you know what he was supposed to do," you say, "Most normal people would tell there kid, don't be afraid of the dark and check in the closet and say there's nothing there."

"Don't be afraid of the dark? Are you kidding me? Of course you should be afraid of the dark. You know what's out there," says Dean.

"Yeah, I know, but still. The way we grew up, after Mom was killed, and Dad's obsession to find the thing that killed her. But we still haven't found the damn thing. So we kill everything we can find," retorts Sam.

"We save a lot of people doing it, too," replies Dean.

"You think Mom would have wanted this for us?" asks Sam. Dean slams the door open.

"Of course she wouldn't have Sam, but we can't change what happened," you say, following Dean out and climbing down the short flight of stairs.

Sam keeps going, ignoring your comment, "The weapon training, and melting the silver into bullets? Man, Dean, we were raised like warriors."

Dean reaches the Impala and then turns around to look at both of you, "So what are you gonna do? You're just gonna live some normal, apple pie life? Is that it?"

"No. Not normal. Safe," replies Sam.

"And that's why you ran away," states Dean.

"Okay, both of you enough, Sam didn't run away, Dad kicked him out, I didn't run away, I was allowed to leave, look, Dad's in trouble, are you coming or not? We can't do this without you Sammy," you say.

"Yes, you can," Sam retorts harshly.

"Okay, we don't want to, we miss you Sam," you say, grabbing his hand and giving it a squeeze.

Sam looks over at you, sighs, and then walks to rest of the way to meet Dean at the truck of the Impala, "What was he hunting?"

Dean opens the trunk and then the spare tire compartment, propping it open with a rifle, "All right, let's see, where the hell did I put that thing?"

"And this is why you need to let me organize the damn thing," you sigh.

Sam smirks at what you said, "So when Dad left, why didn't you guys go with him?"

"We were working our own thing, vamp nest in Utah, among other things" you reply, joining Dean in the search for the folder he was looking for.

"Dad let you go on a hunting trip by yourselfs?" asks Sam.

Dean stands back up, holding the folder, "Dude, I'm 26, she's 24, and there are two of us, I think we can handle it." Dean pulls a paper out of the folder, "Dad was checking out this two-lane blacktop just outside of Jericho, California." Dean hands Sam the paper, "They found his car, but he vanished. Completely MIA."

Sam glances over the paper and then looks back up, "So maybe he was kidnapped."

"Not likely, there was more, one in April, another one in December 'oh-four, 'oh-three, 'ninety-eight, 'ninety-two, ten of them over the past twenty years." you reply, taking the paper back from Sam and handing it back to your older brother, "All men, all the same five-mile stretch of road. Does that sound like kidnapping to you?"

Dean puts the folder back and then grabs another bag, "It started happening more and more, so Dad went to go dig around. That was about three weeks ago. We hadn't heard from him since, which is bad enough," Dean opens the bag and pulls out a tape recorder, "Then I get this voicemail yesterday." Dean presses play.

The recording is staticy and the signal isn't very clear, "Dean...something big is starting to happen...I need to try and figure out what's going on. It may... Be very careful, Dean. We're all in danger."

Dean presses stop, "You know there's EVP on that?" states Sam.

"Yeah, I cleared it up, did a few other things, I got this," you say, taking the recorder from Dean and pressing play.

A woman's voice comes on, "I can never go home." You press stop.

"Never go home," mutters Sam. Dean takes the recorder back, drops it in the trunk and then shuts it.

"You know, in almost two years we've never bothered you, never asked you for a thing," says Dean.

Sam sighs, "All right. I'll go. I'll help you find him. But I have to get back first thing Monday. Just wait here."

Sam turns to go but you ask a question, "What's Monday?"

"I have this...I have an interview," Sam answers.

"What, a job interview? Skip it," replies Dean.

"It's a law school interview, and it's my whole future on a plate" retorts Sam.

"Law school?" you ask, smiling.

"So we got a deal or not?" asks Sam.

"Yeah, we got a deal, go pack," you say waving him off.

"Law school, impressive," sighs Dean.

"Eh, I thought it was boring, had a few friends you did Pre-Law," you comment.

"What did you do again?" asks Dean, turning to look at you.

"Pre-Med, Dean, we've been over this, like 50 times," you sigh.

 _Time Skip: 3 Hours_

Dean finally let you drive to get some shut eye. Dean was in the back, lying down, Sam was in the passenger seat.

"So, how you been?" asks Sam.

"Good," you reply, not taking your eyes off the road.

"How's Dad been?"

"Still hates me."

"Still?" Sam asks.

"Oh, well, I figured this out after you left for Stanford, Dean never wanted to go to college, so Dad was fine, I was allowed to go, but I had to come back every summer, but when you wanted to leave, it was, either leave and don't come back, or stay, Sam, your dad's favorite, Dean's just the soldier he trained, and I'm just the girl who he finally started to teach things when she reached 7th grade. You know, he hasn't remembered my birthday for 6 years, both of you have, but not him, he's remembered your birthday, and Dean's birthday at least once, but not mine," you look over at Sam, "Need I continue?"

"No," answers Sam, "Why does he hate you?"

"I figure, one of two reasons, I remind him of Mom, or I'm not a boy, so therefore, I am weak."

"You're not weak, you could beat me in a fight, and maybe even Dean."

"Yeah, I know that, but Dad chooses to ignore those facts."

"Why don't you say something?" asks Sam.

"Because, I may be a hunter, but I would prefer not to die by being killed by my father," you reply.

"He wouldn't kill you."

"Are you really that sure?"

 _Time Skip: 3 Hours_

Dean had woken up an hour ago and made you switch, leaving you to the back seat and Sam and Dean to the front. Dean had pulled into a gas station and was buying junk food, Sam was going through Dean's music, and you were filling up the car.

Dean walks out and sees Sam looking through his stuff, "Hey!" Sam looks up at Dean and continues to look through the music, you finish filling up the car and get back in, "Anyone want breakfast?"

"No thanks," says Sam.

"Yes!" you cry. Both of your brothers smirk as you rip the bag out of Dean's hand and shift through all the stuff, you settle on a bottle of water and a granola bar.

"So how'd you pay for that stuff? You guys still running credit card scams?" mentions Sam

"Yeah, well, hunting ain't exactly a pro ball career. Besides, all we do is apply. It's not our fault they send us the cards," replies Dean.

"Yeah? And what names did you write on the application this time?" asks Sam.

"Uh, Burt Aframian. And his kids Hector and Helena. Scored three cards out of the deal," answers Dean.

"That sounds about right. I swear, man, you've gotta update your cassette tape collection."

"Why?" you ask, your mouth half full of granola, "It's good music!"

"Well, for one, they're cassette tapes. And two, Black Sabbath? Motorhead? Metallica? It's the greatest hits of mullet rock," retorts Sam.

Dean grabs the one labeled Metallica and pops it in the stereo, "Well, house rules, Sammy."

Then, you and Dean speak in unison, "Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole."

"You know, Sammy is a chubby twelve-year-old. It's Sam, okay?" says Sam.

"Sorry, I can't hear you, the music's too loud," yells Dean. You laugh.

 _Time Skip: 1 Hour_

Sam hangs up the phone, "All right. So, there's no one matching Dad at the hospital or morgue."

"Which ones?" you ask.

"The Jericho one's," replies Sam.

You look out the window and see some squad cars by a bridge, "Dean, pull over." Dean obeys. He pulls a box out of the glove compartment and grabs three Federal Marshal badges, handing one to you, and Sam.

"Let's go!" says Dean, opening the door and stepping out, you and Sam following. All three of you walk over to the crime scene, badges in hand, "You fellas had another one like this just last month, didn't you?"

One of the men looks up at all of you, "And who are you?"

All of you flash your badges, "Federal Marshals," states Dean.

"You three are a little young for marshals, aren't you?" ask the man, who you've identified as Deputy.

"Thanks, that's kind of you," you say, flashing the man a smile.

Dean walks over to the car that seems to be the center of interest, you and Sam staying put, "You did have another one just like this, correct?"

"Yeah, that's right. About a mile up the road. There've been others before that," answers the Deputy.

"So, this victim, you knew him?" asks Sam.

The Deputy nods, "Town like this, everybody knows everybody."

Dean circles the car, "Any connection between the victims, besides that they're all men?"

"No. Not so far as we can tell," replies the man.

"What's your theory then?" you walk over to stand next to Dean, Sam following.

"Honestly, we don't know. Serial murder? Kidnapping ring?" he replies.

"Well, that is exactly the kind of crack police work I'd expect out of you guys," retorts Dean, you kick him in the shin, Sam steps on his foot.

"Thank you for your time," says Sam, walking away, you and Dean following. You smile at the men.

Dean smacks both of you on the head, "Ow! What was that for?" asks Sam.

"Why'd you have to step on my foot and kick me in the shin?" retorts Dean.

"Why'd you talk to the police like that?" you respond.

Dean steps in front of both of you, forcing you to stop, "Come on. They don't really know what's going on. We're all alone on this. I mean, if we're going to find Dad we've got to get to the bottom of this thing ourselves."

"Yeah, but that doesn't..." you stop as the Sheriff and two FBI agents walk up behind Dean.

"Can I help you?" asks the Sheriff.

"No, sir, we were just leaving," says Dean, he walks past them, "Agent Mulder. Agent Scully"

You smile at them, and then follow Dean, Sam catching up and walking besides you, "How did he...?"

"Long story," you reply.

 _Time Skip: 20 Minutes_

Dean had driven to the main town and now you were walking around, "We should find that Amy girl," you state.

"Who?" asks Dean.

"The girl the deputy was talking about," you see a girl tacking up pictures, "That's gotta be her, follow my lead." You walk up to the girl, "You must be Amy, right?"

The girl turns to look at you and your brothers, "Yeah."

Dean ignores the comment you made earlier, "Yeah, Troy told us about you. We're his uncles and aunt. I'm Dean, this is Sammy and (Y/N)."

"He never mentioned you to me," Amy turns to walk away, you catch up to her, Sam and Dean following.

"Well, that's Troy. We're not around much, we live up in San Fran," you say, trying to run with the horrible cover Dean came up with.

"So, we're looking for him too, and we're kinda asking around," says Sam, saving you from further questions.

Another girl comes up and places a hand on Amy, "Hey, are you okay?" she looks at the three of you suspiciously, you smile at her.

"Yeah," replies Amy.

"You mind if we ask you a couple questions?" asks Sam.

 _Time Skip: 10 Minutes_

It turns out Amy and the other girl Rachel, didn't mind being asked questions. All of you were currently sitting in a booth at the local diner, you, Sam, and Dean squeezed together on one side, Rachel and Amy on the other. Amy was recounting her versions of events;

"I was on the phone with Troy. He was driving home. He said he would call me right back, and...he never did."

"He didn't say anything strange, or out of the ordinary?" asks Sam.

Amy shakes her head, "No. Nothing I can remember."

You were looking at Amy and noticed that she had a pentagram necklace, "Nice necklace."

Amy looks down and picks up the pendant, and fiddles with it, "Troy gave it to me. Mostly to scare my parents," she laughs, "with all that devil stuff."

You laugh a little, then look down, Dean looks over at you, "Actually, it means just the opposite. A pentagram is protection against evil. Really powerful. I mean, if you believe in that kind of thing."

"Okay. Thank you, Unsolved Mysteries." teases Dean.

"Jerk," you mumble.

"Bitch," he replies, then he leans forward, looking at the girls, "Here's the deal, ladies. The way Troy disappeared, something's not right. So if you've heard anything..." Dean trails off when Amy and Rachel glance at each other, "You've heard of something?"

"Well, it's just... I mean, with all these guys going missing, people talk," starts Rachel.

All of you speak at the same time, "What do they talk about?" You then look at the other two and roll your eyes, you really need to find some other people to hang out with.

"It's kind of this local legend. This one girl? She got murdered out on Centennial, like decades ago," says Rachel, "Well, supposedly she's still out there," Sam and you both nod, "She hitchhikes, and whoever picks her up? Well, they disappear forever." All three of you glance at each other.

 _Time Skip: 20 Minutes_

All of you were currently sitting at a computer at the library, trying to find information about the legend. Dean tried two times before Sam intervened, "Let me try."

Dean smacked Sam's hand away, "I got this," you roll your eyes, and sigh, brothers.

Sam shoved Dean's chair out of the way, which ran into your chair, which knocked it over, causing you to fall on the floor, "Hey! Watch it!" you say getting up and climbing back onto your chair.

Dean hits Sam in the shoulder, "You're such a control freak!"

Sam ignores both comments, "So angry spirits are born out of violent death, right?"

"Yeah," you and Dean say.

"Well, maybe it's not murder," mutters Sam. Sam types in Female Suicide Centennial Highway. One article comes up, Sam clicks on it and Sam skims over it, "This was 1981. Constance Welch, twenty-four years old, jumps off Sylvania Bridge, drowns in the river."

"Say why she did it?" you ask, leaning in, trying to read the screen.

"Yeah," answers Sam.

"What?" asks Dean, pushing you back, you scowl at him, and he returns it with a smile and a shrug that reads, 'what are ya gonna do?'

"An hour before they found her, she calls 911. Apparently her two little kids are in the bathtub. She leaves them alone for a minute, and when she comes back, they aren't breathing. Both die," replies Sam.

"That's odd," you comment.

"Very," adds Dean.

"'Our babies were gone, and Constance just couldn't bear it,' said husband Joseph Welch,'" says Sam, reading from the article.

"The bridge look familiar to you?" asks Dean, pointing out a picture of the husband leaning over the bridge you were at earlier today.

"Very," you answer, "We should go check it out, the cops should be done by now."

"Let's get food first," says Dean.

"I would say no, but I agree completely with that statement," you reply.

Sam laughs, "Is that all you guys ever think about?"

"Pretty much," you say, turning off the computer and standing up, "Don't tell me your not hungry too?"

"Yeah, whatever," replies Sam, standing up.

"Let's stop talking, I want some pie!" cries Dean, standing up and rushing to the exit.

You and Sam give each other a look and then both of you burst out laughing, just to be shushed by the librarian.

 _Time Skip: 1 Hour_

You, Sam, and Dean were walking down the bridge, stopping at the middle and leaning over.

"So, this is where Constance took the swan dive," states Dean, looking down at the river.

"Apparently," you reply.

"So you think Dad would have been here?" asks Sam.

Dean looks up and over at you, then at Sam, "Well, he's chasing the same story and we're chasing him." Dean starts walking down the bridge, you and Sam following.

"Okay, so now what?" asks Sam.

"Now we keep digging until we find him. Might take a while," you answer.

Sam stops suddenly, "(Y/N), I told you, I've gotta get back by Monday."

You stop and Dean turns around, "Monday. Right. The interview," you sigh, frowning a little, you liked working with both of your brothers, you had missed that when Sam left.

"Yeah," says Sam.

Dean speaks up, "You're really serious about this, aren't you? You think you're just going to become some lawyer? Marry your girl?"

"Dean, it's fine, leave it," you say.

"Maybe. Why not?" challenges Sam.

"Does Jessica know the truth about you? I mean, does she know about the things you've done?" asks Dean.

Sam steps closer, "No, and she's not ever going to know."

"Guys, please, that's enough, it's Sam choice, not ours," you say.

Dean ignores your comment, once again, "Well, that's healthy. You can pretend all you want, Sammy. But sooner or later you're going to have to face up to who you really are." Dean turns back around, Sam follows, your trail after both of them, shaking your head and sighing, this was one part you didn't miss, the bickering.

"And who's that?" snaps Sam.

"You're one of us," answers Dean.

Sam rush forward to step in front of Dean and block his path, "No. I'm not like you, either of you. This is not going to be my life."

"You have a responsibility to..." start's Dean.

"To Dad? And his crusade? If it weren't for pictures I wouldn't even know what Mom looks like. And what difference would it make? Even if we do find the thing that killed her, Mom's gone. And she isn't coming back," snaps Sam.

Dean and you both rush forward, Dean beats you to Sam and grabs Sam's collar and shoves him against the railing, "Don't talk about her like that!" Dean releases Sam, and walks down the bridge.

You take Dean's place, but you don't manhandled Dean, "Just because you didn't know her, doesn't mean you gotta be mean about it!" you took and breath and were about to continue, by Dean interrupts;

"Guys..."

You and Sam look over at Dean and see that Constance is standing on the rail of the bridge. You and Sam walk over and stand next to Dean. Constance looks over at all three of you, then she steps off the railing, falling into the river. All three of you jog over and look down, there's no body or evidence or her ever being there.

"Where'd she go?" asks Dean.

"I don't know," replies Sam.

"Is she a ghost?" you ask.

Dean was about to reply, but then the Impala engine roars to life and the headlights turn on. All of you turn to look, "What the..." says Dean.

"Who's driving your car?" asks Sam.

Dean pulls the keys out of his pocket, and both of you glance down to look at them. Then, the car jerks into motion, heading straight for you. You start to run forward, but then turn around to see Sam and Dean just standing there, in shock, "Sam! Dean! Come on!" They shake themselves out of it and start running. The car started to catch up, it get's too close for any of you to out run of it, so all three of you dive over the edge. Dean falls into the river, Sam grabs the railing, and you almost fall into the river, but Sam grabs your hand.

"You all right?" asks Sam, looking down at you.

"Yeah, but I'd be better if I wasn't dangling over a river," you reply sarcastically.

Sam grunts and then manages to pull you up to the railing. Both of you climb over the railing and then turn around to look down at the river, "Dean!" you yell.

"Dean?" yells Sam.

You see movement and then see that Dean is filthy and pulling himself out of the river, "What?!" he yells back, he sounds annoyed as hell.

"Hey! Are you alright?" yells Sam.

Dean raises his hand and gives both of you a thumbs up, "I'm super!"

 _Time Skip: 20 Minutes._

Dean had dried himself off, slightly and was looking at the car engine. Dean shuts the hood, and then sighs leaning on the hood.

"Your car all right?" asks Sam, at the same time you ask, "She okay?"

"Yeah, whatever she did to it, seems all right now. That Constance chick," Dean pauses, and then yells, "What a bitch!"

"Well, she doesn't want us digging around, that's for sure. So where's the job go from here, genius?" asks Sam, he leans on the hood, you stay standing looking at the two of them.

Dean shrugs and you say, "We could look for her bones."

Dean shrugs again and then Sam sniffs, looking at Dean, "You smell like a toilet."

You take a step closer and take a sniff, "Yeah, you really do, doesn't help that you haven't showered in two days."

 _Time Skip: 7 Hours_

All of you had been too tired to want to drive back into town, so all of you had slept in the car. Sam in the back, you in the passenger seat, and Dean in the driver seat. You were the first to wake up, you see that both of your brother's are still sleeping, "Dean," you say, shaking his shoulder, "Dean! Dean!" you give up and decided the best way to wake him up would be to slap him, and that's what you did.

Dean wakes up and shoots straight up looking around, when he sees you sitting in the passenger seat with a mischievous glint in your eyes, he relaxes, "Don't ever wake me up like that again," he grumbles, starting the car.

"But it's fun!" you whine.

"Not for me it ain't," replies Dean. He pulls the car out and drives down the road, back into town.

You arrive at the motel a few minutes later, you had woken up Sam and all of you were grabbing your stuff. All three of you head over to the office and walk in. Dean starts to go first, but you push him back, "You still smell like toilet, I'll buy the room." You step up to the desk, your brother's flanking you, Sam on your left, Dean on your right. You open your bag and shuffle around, finding your wallet, you open it and pull out 'your' credit card and place it on the counter, "One room, please."

The man on the other side of the desk picks it up and looks at the name, "You guys having a reunion or something?"

"Excuse me?" you ask, your smile faltering a bit.

"I had another guy, Burt Aframian. He came and bought out a room for the whole month," answers the clerk, looking up at the three of you. You glance at Sam and Dean, giving them a look.

 _Time Skip: 20 Minutes_

You and Dean are currently standing watch as Sam picks the lock to your Dad's hotel room. "Got it!" cries Sam triumphantly. He opens the door and both of you walk in. You turn around to see that Dean hasn't noticed, so you reach your hand out and pull him in the room, swinging the door closed after all of you are in the room. All of you look around, wide-eyed. Every wall has paper's pinned to it ranging from maps to notes. There is assorted junk on every flat surface including half eaten food.

"Ew," you say, eyeing a half eaten hamburger.

"Whoa," says Sam.

Dean reaches over and turns on the lights, and then picks up the half eaten hamburger you had been looking at. He sniffs it and then gags, "I don't think he's been here for a couple days at least."

"No dip, Sherlock," you say, Sam and you stepping over the salt line at the door.

Sam squats and checks out the salt line, "Salt, cats-eye shells...he was worried. Trying to keep something from coming in."

You and Dean move on to look at the walls. Dean and Sam talk about the Centennial Highway victims, but you are looking at papers on the other wall. Something about a Bell Witch, a picture of people being burned at the stake, a skeleton blowing a horn with a note that read 'MORTIS DANSE,' a column labeled Devils + Demons, another labeled Sirens, Witches, the possessed, a pentacle, and last, a note reading 'Women in White' above a print out of the article about Constance's suicide. You reach over and turn on a lamp, "He figured it out," you mumble, than louder so your brother's can hear you, "Dad figured it out!"

Both of them turn to look at you, "What do you mean?" asks Dean.

"He found the same article we did. Constance Welch. She's a woman in white," you say.

Sam walks over to look at the article, and Dean turns back to look at the victim's, "You sly dog," he says, smiling. Dean turns back around to look at both of you, "All right, so if we're dealing with a woman in white, Dad would have found the corpse and destroyed it."

"She might have another weakness," comments Sam.

"He's got a point," you add.

"Well, Dad would want to make sure," retorts Dean, walking over to the both of you, "He'd dig her up. Does it say where she's buried?"

"No, not that I can tell," you say.

"If I were Dad, I'd go ask her husband," suggests Sam, "If he's still alive."

Sam turns to look at the other notes on the wall, you and Dean stay to look at the article and the picture below, a women in a white dress, "All right. Why don't you two, uh, see if you can find an address, I'm gonna get cleaned up." Dean turns to walk away.

"Hey, Dean?" says Sam, You and Dean both turn to look at Sam, "What I said earlier, about Mom and Dad, I'm sorry."

"It's fine," you say, Dean then adds, "No chick-flick moments."

Sam laughs and nods, "That is so not a chick-flick moment!" you cry.

"Yes it is," says Dean.

"Fine," you huff.

"All right, both of you," Sam says, "That's fine, jerk."

Dean looks and Sam and smiles slightly, "Bitch."

"Both of you are punks!" you call, as Dean walks into the bathroom. Sam laughs and then his smile falters, "Sam?"

He points to the mirror, there's a rosary and a picture, both of you step closer. The picture is of your Dad sitting on the hood of the Impala, on his right side is a boy in a baseball cap, Dean. On your father's left side is a girl with her hair in a ponytail, you. Last, on your father's lap is Sam. Sam removes the picture, holding it and smiling sadly. You turn and leave Sam to wallow in his memories, you had work to do.

 _Time Skip: 1 Hour_

Sam his pacing the room, holding his phone. You are looking through some of the papers scattered on the floor to try and find where the husband lives. Dean walks out of the bathroom, mud free. He shrugs on his jacket and walks over to where you and Sam are sitting, "Hey, guys. I'm starving, I'm gonna grab a little something to eat in that diner down the street. You guys want anything?"

"No," replies Sam.

"I'll come with," you say, standing up and grabbing the black leather jacket you had discarded on the bed.

"You sure, Sammy, Aframian's buying?" says Dean.

Sam shakes his head.

"Alright, fine, come on (Y/N)," Dean walks out the door, you following. You finish putting on your jacket and both of you cross the parking lot. You look over and see a police car, where the clerk, and two deputies are talking. The clerk points at both of you. You hit Dean in the shoulder and nod to the men. Dean reaches into his pocket and pulls out his phone. The phone rings and you hear a muffled Sam, "Dude, five-oh, take off." The deputies are approaching you and Dean, "Uh, they kinda spotted me. Go find Dad," with that, Dean hangs up the phone. Both of you turn and smile at the deputies.

"Problem, officers?" you ask.

"Where's your other partner?" ask one of them.

"Partner? What, what partner?" asks Dean.

The one officer, Jaffe, glances over his shoulder and motions for the clerk to go check the room. The clerk walks over.

"So. Fake US Marshal. Fake credit cards. You two got anything that's real?" asks Jaffe.

"My boobs," says Dean grinning. The other deputy slams Dean onto the car hood. Jaffe then slams you onto the car hood, across from Dean. Dean smiles at you.

"You have the right to remain silent.." starts Jaffe.

 _Time Skip: 1 Hour_

You, Dean, and the Sheriff are currently sitting in an interrogation room. The Sheriff just brought in a box and sets it at the table, if front of you and Dean. Then, he walks across the table, staring at both of you, "So, either of you want to give us your real names?"

"I told you, it's Nugent. Ted Nugent," says Dean.

"And mine's Pat Benatar," you say.

"I'm not sure either of you realize just how much trouble you're in here," says the Sheriff.

"We talkin', like, misdemeanor kind of trouble or, uh, squeal like a pig trouble?" asks Dean.

"You got the faces of ten missing persons taped to your wall," replies the Sheriff, Dean looks away and you look down, "Along with a whole lot of Satanic mumbo-jumbo. Kids, you are officially suspects."

"That makes sense. Because when the first one went missing in '82 I was one, and he was three," you comment.

"I know you've got more partners. One of 'em's an older guy. Maybe he started the whole thing. So tell me. Dean, (Y/N)," the Sheriff tosses a journal across the table, your father's journal, "This his?" Dean and you stare at it, finally you pull it closer to you and start flipping through it, "I thought that might be your names. See, I leafed through this. What little I could make out—I mean, it's nine kinds of crazy." Dean leans towards you to get a closer look, "But I found this, too," he flips the journal to a page that has 'DEAN 35-111' written on it, "Now. Both of you are stayin' right here till you tell me exactly what the hell that means." Dean and you look at the journal, then at each other.

 _Time Skip: 2 Hours_

"I don't know how many times I gotta tell you. It's my high school locker combo," says Dean, you sigh, they had been going back and forth on this for at least 20 minutes.

"We gonna do this all night long?" asks the Sheriff.

One of the deputy's leans in the room, "We just got a 911, shots fired over at Whiteford Road."

The Sheriff looked at the deputy and then back at you and Dean, "Either of you have to go to the bathroom?"

"No," says Dean.

"Not at the moment," you reply.

"Good," the Sheriff handcuffs both of you to the table and then leaves. Dean looks at the journal and then elbows you and nods at the journal. You look down and that there is a paper clip sticking out of the journal. You grab it and then pick your handcuffs. You hand the paperclip to Dean and he does the same. You grab the journal as Dean is lookout. You hear a door open and close. Dean opens the door and looks around he waves his hand at you and you follow him out of the room. You peek out of the window and see that there is nobody outside. You open the entrance and walk out, "That," you say, "was surprisingly easy."

"Yeah," replies Dean, "We need to call Sammy, but they took my phone."

"Mine's in my duffel bag, I think I saw a payphone down the block," you say, looking in the direction of the payphone.

Both of you walk to the phone in silence. When you reach the phone Dean turns and looks at you, "Got some quarters?"

"No," you reply, "Can't you fiddle with it?"

"I'll try," Dean turns back to the phone booth and starts to mess with the coin slot, "Got it!" Dean dials a number and picks up the phone. A few seconds later, he talks, "Fake 911 phone call? Sammy, I don't know, that's pretty illegal," he pauses and then talks again, "Listen, we gotta talk," he is silent for a few seconds, "Sammy, would you shut up for a second?" he sighs and is silent, "Well, that's what I'm trying to tell you. He's gone. Dad left Jericho," another pause, "(Y/N)'s got his journal," more waiting, "Yeah, well, he did this time," another pause, "Ah, the same old ex-Marine crap, when he wants to let us know where he's going," he motions for you to open to the page where, as Dean puts it, the old ex-Marine crap is, "Sam? Sam!" He then slams the phone onto the holder.

"Dean?" you ask, closing the journal.

"Something happened to Sam, we gotta go find him?" reply's Dean, walking away.

"How? Walking?" you say, jogging to catch up with him, curse your brother's height.

"We could hot wire a car," suggest Dean.

"Works for me," you say, looking around, you spot a Chevy F-150, "How about that one?"

"A truck, really?" sighs Dean, "I thought you had good taste."

"Desperate times, desperate measures, and I don't see any classic cars around here, so unless you want to walk..." you trail off, sending Dean a smirk.

"Fine!" Dean walks over to the car and tugs on the handle, it opened with ease, "Let's hotwire us a car!"

 _Time Skip: 20 Minutes_

Dean suspected Constance had gotten Sam, so he drived to the address mentioned on the article. He parked the car and both of you jumped out. You heard Sam's cry of pain, and you both looked at each other, then you ran. You saw the Impala sitting outside of a old house. You open the trunk and grab two guns, tossing one to Dean. Dean runs to the driver's seat and shoots at the window. Dean moves closer, still firing until suddenly he stops. The the car lurches forward and slams into the house. Both of you stare at the car in shock. Then, both of you run through the large hole in the wall. Both of you go to the passenger side of the car. Dean opens the door, "Sam! Sam! You okay?"

"I think," groans Sam.

"Can you move?" you ask.

"Yeah. Help me?" replies Sam. You move out of the way to let Dean lean through the window. Dean helps Sam out of the car;

"There you go." Dean closes the door and all three of you turn around to look at Constance. She glares at you and throws the picture she had been holding down. A bureau comes out of nowhere and slams into you, Dean, and Sam, pinning you against the car. You all try to push the piece of furniture away from you, but it wouldn't budge, The lights flick and Constance looks around. You hear water and then see that it is pouring down the stairs. Constance goes to the bottom of the stairs. You can see the figures of two children holding hands, then they speak in unison;

"You've come home to us, Mommy."

Suddenly the kids are behind her, they give her a hug. Constance screams, her image starting to flicker. In a surge of energy, Constance and the two kids melt into a puddle on the floor. All three of you shove at the bureau and go look at the spot where Constance and her kids vanished.

"So this is where she drowned her kids," you say.

Sam nods, "That's why she could never go home. She was too scared to face them."

"You found her weak spot. Nice work, Sammy," he slaps Sam in the chest, where he was injured.

Sam laughs painfully, "Yeah, I wish I could say the same for you. What were you thinking shooting Casper in the face, you freak?"

You walk over to Sam and touch his chest lightly, "You need to let me look at that."

Sam looks down and nods at you, then Dean speaks, "Hey. Saved your ass." Dean looks down at the car, then back up at the two of you, "I'll tell you another thing. If you screwed up my car? I'll kill you. That goes for you too, sweetheart."

Sam laughs and then you say, "I am _not_ your sweetheart."

 _Time Skip: 1 Hour_

Sam is sitting in the back with you, map on his lap, trying to look for the coordinates. You are holding a flashlight for him.

"Okay, here's where Dad went," Sam points to a spot on the map, showing it to you.

"It's called Blackwater Ridge, Colorado," you say, loud enough for Dean to hear it over the song playing, _Highway to Hell_.

Dean nods, "Sounds charming. How far?"

"About six hundred miles," answers Sam.

"Hey, if we shag ass we could make it by morning," Dean says.

Sam looks down, hesitatingly, "Dean, I, um..."

"He can't go remember, he has the interview," you say, trying to save Sam from the awkwardness.

"Oh," Dean glances back in the rearview mirror.

"The interview's in like, ten hours. I gotta be there," says Sam, looking at you, but talking mainly to Dean.

"Yeah. Yeah, whatever. We'll take you home," says Dean.

You give Sam an understanding smile and then you turn off the flashlight.

 _Time Skip: 6 Hours_

Dean pulls the car in front of the apartment. Sam opens the backdoor, but he gives you a quick hug before he leaves. You slide up to the passenger seat.

"Call me if you find him?" asks Sam. You and Dean both nod solemnly, "And maybe I can meet up with you guys later, huh?"

"Yeah," you say, smiling sadly.

Sam pats the car door twice and turns away. Dean leans towards you and the open the open window, "Sam?" Sam turns back around, "You know, we made a hell of a team back there," you nod in agreement.

"Yeah," replies Sam. Dean drives both of you off leaving Sam in front of his apartment.

"I'm gonna miss him," you say, sighing as you relax into the seat.

"Me, too," replies Dean not taking his eyes away from the road.

Dean drives for about two minutes, then he looks down at his watch, the he looks up and makes a U-turn, "Dean?" you ask, looking at your older brother nervously.

"My watch stopped," Dean says, pressing of the gas.

You are back at Sam's apartment in about 1 minute. You jump out of the car and grab a gun from the trunk. You and Dean both rush into the building and the Sam's apartment. Dean kicks open the door, you see fire coming from Sam's room. Both of you run to the room and see Sam lying on the bed, looking up at the ceiling. Jessica was on the ceiling, on fire, just like your mom, all those years ago.

"Sam!" you and Dean yell.

"Jess!" cries Sam, "No! No!" Dean and you both run into the apartment and grab Sam, shoving him out of the door, "Jess! Jess! No!"

 _Time Skip: 30 Minutes_

There is a fire truck and some police cars surrounding the apartment. Dean is watching the chaos, you are over by the car, trying to comfort Sam. He was ignoring you, loading a shotgun. Dean walks over and gives you a look and then looks at Sam. Sam looks up at Dean, then at you, he sighs, nods, and then throws the shotgun in the trunk, "We got work to do." You slam the trunk shut.

* * *

 **I hope this was good! I followed a transcript of the episode, so it should be extremely accurate. I actually used a deleted scene with Dean and his watch. I should have a new one up within the next week hopefully!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone I wrote about, except for (Y/N), the rest below to CW and the writers and creators of Supernatural.**


	2. Wendigo

You and Dean are sitting in the front of the Impala, listening to "Hot Blooded," when Sam starts to talk in his sleep;

"Jess... oh God...," you glance back at Sam and then look back at Dean, "I should have protected you. I should have told you the truth," then Sam jerks awake, blinking and rubbing his eyes.

You look back again, "Hey, you okay? You were talking in your sleep."

Sam looks at you and then out the window, "Yeah, I'm fine."

You nod, not really believing him, but letting it go, but Dean, on the other hand, doesn't, "Another nightmare?" Sam clears his throat, not responding, "You wanna drive for a while?"

Sam laughs, "Dean, your whole lie you never once asked me that, and you only let (Y/N) drive when absolutely necessary or she makes you sleep."

"Not true," you mumble.

"Just thought you might want to," says Dean, "Never mind."

"Look, guys you're worried about me, I get it, and thank you, but I'm perfectly okay," state's Sam.

"Yeah, sure," you say, then you mumble, "We haven't been okay since Mom died."

Sam reaches up from the backseat and grabs the map from your lap, "Alright, where are we?"

"We are just outside of Grand Junction," responds Dean.

"You know what?" says Sam, folding the map and tossing it back to you, "Maybe we shouldn't have left Stanford so soon."

"Sam, we dug around there for a week. We came up with nothing. If you wanna find the thing that killed Jessica.." you start.

"We gotta find Dad first," finishes Sam, you had held this conversation a few times over the past week, most occurring in the past 20 hours.

"Dad disappearing, and this thing showing up again after twenty years, it's no coincidence. Dad will have answers. He'll know what to do," says Dean.

"It's weird, man," sighs Sam.

"What?" you ask, turning to look at your younger brother.

"These coordinates he left us," says Sam.

"What about them?" asks Dean, glancing back quickly, then returning his eyes to the road.

"There's nothing there. It's just woods. Why is he sending us to the middle of nowhere?" Sam replies.

Dean drives the car past a sign the reads 'Welcome to Lost Creek Colorado National Forest,' "Well," you say, "We'll find out really soon." Dean continues the car down the road until he reaches a buliding labeled as the ranger station. Dean parks the car and all of you open the doors and step out. You walk to the building and open the door, holding for Sam and Dean. Once they're inside, you follow. Sam and you wander over to a 3D map of the forest, Dean walks off to look at the decorations.

"So Blackwater Ridge is pretty remote. It's cut off by these canyons here, rough terrain, dense forest, abandoned silver and gold mines all over the place," says Sam looking at you, you nod your head.

"Dean did you..." you trail off seeing Dean looking at a picture of a man standing behind a much larger bear.

"Guys. check out the size of this freaking bear!" Dean exclaims.

You and Sam walk over to Dean, "There are also a dozen or more grizzlies in the area. It's no nature hike, that's for sure," you say.

Suddenly another voice speaks and all three of you whip around, it's a forest ranger, "You three aren't planning on going out near Blackwater Ridge by any chance?"

"Oh, no, sir, we're environmental study majors from UC Boulder, just working on a paper," says Sam with a laugh, that was actually a pretty good cover story, you could run with that.

Then Dean has to ruin it, he raises his fist and then says, "Recycle, man."

"Bull," says the Ranger, you glance at Sam and Dean, making very quick escape plans in your head, "You're friends with that Haley girl, right?"

You think for a second before agreeing, "Yes. Yes, we are, Ranger," your eyes flick down to the name tag, "Wilkinson."

"Well, I tell you exactly what we told her. Her brother filled out a backcountry permit saying he wouldn't be back from Blackwater until the twenty-fourth, so it's not exactly a missing persons now, is it?" You shake your head no, "You tell that girl to quit worrying. I'm sure her brother's just fine," says Ranger Wilkinson.

"We will," you say, "Well that Haley girl's quite a pistol, huh?"

"That's putting it mildly," he replies.

"Actually, you know what would help is if we could show her a copy of that backcountry permit. You know, so she could see her brother's return date," says Dean. The Ranger eyes Dean and Dean returns with raised eyebrows.

 _Time Skip: 20 Minutes_

You and your brothers walk out of the station. Dean is holding the backcountry permit and laughing.

"What, are you cruising for a hookup or something?" asks Sam.

Dean stops laughing and looks at you and Sam, "What do you mean?"

"The coordinates point to Blackwater Ridge, so what are we waiting for? Let's just go find Dad, I mean, why even talk to this girl?" says Sam.

"He has a point," you say, all three of you stopping at the Impala, you and Dean on one side, Sam on the other.

"I don't know, maybe we should know what we're walking into before we actually walk into it?" responds Dean.

"What?" asks Sam.

"Since when are you all shoot first ask questions later, anyway?" asks Dean.

"Since now," replies Sam, he turns away and opens and shuts that door.

"Really?" asks Dean, looking at you.

"Don't look at me! I'm just here to make sure that none of you do something stupid, but actually, I think we should go to Haley's house, I think Dad wanted us to check this out," you open the car door, "Don't you think?"

"I guess," replies Dean, sighing, he opens his door and gets in.

 _Time Skip: 1 Hour_

You had found where Haley lived based on the address on the permit. Sam had found her location on the map, and Dean had driven you there. All of you were now in the Impala outside of her house. Dean was looking through the box of fake ID's, he finally decided on park rangers, he handed you and Sam an ID.

"Let me do the talking," you say, stepping out of the car.

"Why?" asks Dean, Sam had decided to stay out of the conversation, knowing that you and Dean were going to fight for control.

"Because whenever you do it, you make up some weird crap about what happened!" you respond.

"Not true!" huffs Dean.

You reached the door and knocked, then turned to face Dean, "Plus, I read over the permit, so I know about her brother, you don't" Suddenly the door opens and reveals a women with shoulder length brown hair, "You must be Haley Collins. I'm (Y/N), this is Sam and Dean, we're rangers with the Park Service. Ranger Wilkinson sent us over. He wanted us to ask a few questions about your brother Tommy."

You see Haley hesitate before speaking, "Lemme see some ID," you pull out your fake ID with the name 'Marlene Causey' on it You hold it against the screen separating you and your brothers from Haley. Haley looks at it, then she looks at you, then she opens the door, "Come on in."

"Thanks," you say smiling.

Haley sees the Impala, "That yours?"

"No," you say, "It's his," you point to Dean.

"Oh," Haley says, "Nice car." Haley turns to lead you, Sam, and Dean into the kitchen were a boy is sitting on a laptop. You see Dean turn to mouth something to Sam and then you see Sam roll his eyes. Haley stops next to the table and motions for you to sit down. You all sit on the same side, across from the other kid. With you in the middle and Sam and Dean flanking you. Haley leaves the room, but Sam proceeds with a question;

"So, if Tommy's not due back for a while, how do you know something's wrong?"

Haley walks back into the room with a bowl that she sets on the table, "He checks in every day by cell. He emails, photos, stupid little videos, we haven't heard anything in over three days now."

"Well, maybe he can't get cell reception," you suggest.

"He's got a satellite phone, too," Haley says.

"Could it be he's just having fun and forgot to check in?" asks Dean.

"He wouldn't do that," says the other boy sitting at the table. Dean eyed him and then the boy looks away.

Haley places more food on the table, "Our parents are gone. It's just my two brothers and me. We all keep pretty close tabs on each other."

"Can I see the pictures he sent you?" asks Sam.

"Yeah," Haley grabs the laptop and pulls up pictures, "That's Tommy." Haley double clicks and another picture comes up, then the still frame opens up on to a video;

"Hey Haley, day six, we're still out near Blackwater Ridge. We're fine, keeping safe, so don't worry, okay? Talk to you tomorrow." Then you see a shadow flick past the outside of the tent, you look at Sam and see that he noticed it too.

"Well, we'll find your brother. We're heading out to Blackwater Ridge first thing," says Dean.

"Then maybe I'll see you there. Look, I can't sit around here anymore. So I hired a guy. I'm heading out in the morning and I'm gonna find Tommy myself," says Haley.

"I think I know how you feel," you say.

"Hey, do you mind forwarding these to me?" asks Sam.

"Sure," replies Haley.

 _Time Skip: 2 Hours_

You, Sam, and Dean are currently sitting at a table at a crowded bar.

"So, Blackwater Ridge doesn't get a lot of traffic. Local campers, mostly. But still, this past April, two hikers went missing out there. They were never found," Sam says.

You grab you Dad's journal and open it, "Any before that?" asks Dean.

You pull out newspaper articles to show Dean, "Yeah, in 18982, eight different people all vanished in the same year. Authorities said it was a grizzly attack."

You see Dean skim through the headline which reads, 'Grizzly Bear Attacks!' Sam pull out his laptop and you continue, "And again in 1959 and again before that in 1936."

Sam opens the laptop, which is already open to Tom's video, "Every twenty-three years, just like clockwork. Okay. Watch this. Here's a clincher. I downloaded that guy Tommy's video to the laptop. Check this out," Sam click on the video and then goes through three frames of the video at one time, the shadow you had spotted earlier moved across the screen.

"Do it again," says Dean, staring intently at the screen.

Sam repeats the actions, "That's three frames. That's a fraction of a second. Whatever that thing is, it can move."

Dean hits both you and Sam, causing the both of you to jerk up, "Told you guys something weird was going on!"

"Yeah," says Sam, closing the laptop.

"Oh, I forgot, I had one more thing," you grab one more article handing it to Dean, "In 'fifty-nine one camper survived this supposed grizzly attack. Just a kid. Barely crawled out of the woods alive."

Dean skims the paper, "Is there a name?" He looks up at you and Sam.

 _Time Skip: 30 Minutes_

The kid in the article was now an old man who goes by the name of Mr. Shaw. He was currently leading you and your brothers inside his house with a cigarette in his mouth.

"Look, rangers, I don't know why you're asking me about this. It's a public record. I was a kid. My parents got mauled by a..." starts Mr. Shaw.

"Grizzly? That's what attacked them?" asks Sam.

The man takes a puff of his cigarette, takes it out and then nods, "The other people that went missing that year, those bear attacks too?" you ask.

"What about all the people that went missing this year? Same thing?" asks Dean.

"We know what we're dealing with, we might be able to stop it," you say.

Mr. Shaw sits down, "You wouldn't believe me. Nobody ever did."

Sam sits down across from him, "Mr. Shaw, what did you see?"

Mr. Shaw pauses before speaking, "Nothing. It moved too fast to see. It hid too well. I heard it, through. A roar. Like...no man or animal I ever heard."

"It came at night?" you ask, Mr. Shaw nods.

"Got inside your tent?" asks Sam.

"It got inside our cabin. I was sleeping in front of the fireplace when it came in. It didn't smash a window or break the door. It unlocked it. Do you know of a bear that could do something like that? I didn't even wake up till I heard my parents screaming," Mr. Shaw recalls.

"It killed them?" you ask.

"Dragged them off into the night," Mr. Shaw shakes his head, "Why it left me alive...been asking myself that ever since," He pauses and then his hand goes to his collar, "Did leave me this, though," He opens his collar to reveal three long scars that look like claw mark, "There's something evil in those woods. It was some sort of a demon."

 _Time Skip: 30 Minutes_

Dean had bought a hotel room and know you all were walking back to the car to grab your stuff.

"Spirits and demons don't have to unlock doors. If they want inside, they just go through the walls," says Dean.

"So it's probably something else, something corporeal," you say.

"Corporeal? Excuse me professor?" teases Dean.

"Shut up. So, what do you guys think?" you ask.

"The claws, the speed that it moves...could be a skinwalker, maybe a black dog. Whatever we're talking about, we're talking about a creature, and it's corporeal. Which means we can kill it," Dean walks to the trunk of the Impala and then the weapons box, propping it open with a shotgun. He puts some guns in a duffel bag. Sam leans in and you go to the back seat to grab your, Dean's and Sam's duffel bags.

"We cannot let that Haley girl go out there," says Sam.

"Oh yeah? What are we gonna tell her? That she can't go into the woods because of a big scary monster?" you say sarcastically.

"Yeah," answers Sam, both you and Dean look up at Sam with a confused look on your faces.

"Her brother's missing, Sam. She's not gonna just sit this out. Now we go with her, we protect her, and we keep our eyes peeled for our fuzzy predator friend," Dean picks up the duffel bag. You grab the three other duffel bags and walk over to join your brothers.

"Finding Dad's not enough?" asks Sam, slamming the weapons box and the trunk shut, "Now we gotta babysit too?" Both you and Dean stare at Sam, "What?"

"Nothing," you both say. Dean throws the duffel bag at Sam, and you give Sam his duffel bag, then you both walk back to the room. Sam trails after you. Once you get to the room see that there are only two beds and no couch, you place your bag on one of the beds, claiming that one, then you walk to the bathroom to change into pajamas

"Hey, dude, rock, paper scissors!" calls Dean.

"For what?" asks Sam, walking into the room.

"For who has to share a bed with (Y/N)," responds Dean, holding his hands out. Sam sighs and holds his hand out. They proceed to do rock, paper, scissors, Dean loses with rock, Sam wins with paper.

You walk out of the bathroom, now wearing pajamas. You climb into your bed and get under the covers, you turn your back to the door and close your eyes, you feel the bed dip in and you turn around and see Dean pulling back the covers, "What are you doing?"

"Going to bed," replies Dean, like it's to most obvious thing in the world.

"In my bed?" you ask.

"I lost, Sam get's his own bed, I share with you," Dean is about to lie down and pull the covers back on him.

"No, you and Sam are sharing a bed, I get my own," You pull the covers away from Dean and turn back around.

Dean looks at Sam, who is laughing, "What are you laughing at? We have to share the same bed!" Sam stops laughing at that statement. They look at each other, and then both dive for the bed, Dean gets there first, but is pushed off by Sam. Dean lands on the floor, "At least toss me a pillow?" A pillow lands on the floor and Dean puts it under his head. You hear him grumbling about you and Sam, so you laugh silently, it was fun to torture your brothers.

 _Time Skip: 6 Hours_

You wake up to the shower running, you look over and see that both of your brothers are gone. Dean probably went to get breakfast, Sam was probably in the shower. You pull the covers off and stand up, walking over to your duffel bag and grabbing clothes to wear. A tank top, your favorite leather jacket, shorts, a pair of socks, underwear, and tennis shoes. The shower turns off and the door opens, Sam walks out wearing a towel around his waist, "Morning."

"Morning," you reply, pushing past your brother into the bathroom. You take off your pajamas and turn on the shower. You step into the shower and stand under the water for a few minutes before washing your hair and your body. You step out and dry yourself off. You pull on your underwear, then your other clothes, followed by the tennis shoes. You dry off your hair and put it into a braid. You sigh, and then open the door. Dean was back with some breakfast and Sam was fully dressed, both of them were wearing their normal clothes.

"You guys are gonna get really hot," you say, walking to your duffel bag and placing you pajamas in it.

"No, we're not," says Dean.

"Okay, whatever you say," you turn around, "Now give me some donuts!"

 _Time Skip: 30 Minutes_

Dean pulls the Impala up to where Haley, Ben, and another man are standing. You see Haley shake her head. You all get out of the Impala, you grabbing the duffel bag.

"You guys got room for three more?" asks Dean walking up to the small group.

"Wait, you want to come with us?" ask Haley.

"Who are these guys?" asks the other man.

"Apparently this is all the park service could muster up for the search and rescue," answers Haley. Sam and you head past everyone.

"You're rangers?" ask the other man.

"That's right," you say, turning around.

"And two of you are hiking out in biker boots and jeans?" asks Haley.

Dean looks down at his outfit, "Well sweetheart, I don't do shorts," Dean heads past Haley.

"What, you think this is funny? It's dangerous back country out there. Her brother might be hurt," says the other man.

Sam turns around, then you speak, "Believe me, I know how dangerous it can be. We just wanna help them find their brother, that's all." Dean passes both you and Sam, everyone else standing there in silence.

 _Time Skip: 2 Hours_

Roy, the other man, was leading you through the forest. Dean was behind him, followed by Haley, you, Ben, and then Sam in the rear.

"Roy, you said you did a little hunting," starts Dean.

"Yeah, more than a little," Roy responds.

"Uh-huh. What kind of furry critters do you hunt?" asks Dean, you sigh, here we go.

"Mostly buck, sometimes bear," Roy answers.

Dean passes in front of Roy, "Tell me, uh, Bambi or Yogi ever hunt you back?" Roy grabs Dean, you reach behind you, ready to pull your gun out of your waistband, "Whatcha doing, Roy?"

Roy grabs a stick and pokes a bear trap Dean had almost stepped in. You sigh, lowering you hand back to your side, "You should watch where your stepping, Ranger," Roy drops the stick and retakes the lead.

"It's a bear trap," states Dean.

As you hike on, Haley slows her pace to walk side by side with you, "You didn't pack any provisions. You guys are carrying a _duffel_ bag. You're not rangers," Haley grabs your arm, "So, who the hell are you?" Ben walks past you and Haley. Sam looks at you, but you jerk your head, indicating him to go on. Sam obeys, and you watch him before speaking;

"Sam, Dean, and I are siblings, and we're looking for our father. He might be here, we don't know. I just figured, you and me, we're in the same kind of boat."

"Why didn't you just tell me that from the start?" asks Haley, releasing your arm.

"I'm telling you know, 'sides, it's probably the most honest I've ever been with someone who's not my brothers. So we okay?" you ask.

"Yeah, okay," responds Haley.

You hear footsteps and turn around to see Dean, "Sam said that you were over here with Haley, I got worried, came to check on you."

"Dean, I'm 22 years old, and just because we are both girls, alone in the woods, doesn't mean we can't protect ourselves," you respond.

"Jeez, just wanted to make sure nothing grabbed you," Dean turns back and walks the way he came from, you and Haley following.

"And I thought my brother's were bad," says Haley.

"Yeah, I'm the middle one, so Dean is really protective of me and Sam, I'm really protective of both of them, and Sam is really protective of Dean, and me, but having them as my brothers, let's just say I think I've only had two boyfriends, and a whole lot of one-night stands, and sometimes they think I'm incapable of doing anything, but they're my brother's, so I love 'em," you say.

"Yeah, I know how you feel," comments Haley.

You walk the rest of the way in silence.

 _Time Skip: 2 Hours_

Roy is still leading the group, followed by Sam, Ben, you, Haley, and Dean. Roy stops, "This is it. Blackwater Ridge.

San walks ahead of Roy, the rest of you stopping, "What coordinates are we at?"

Roy pulls out a GPS, "Thirty-five and minus one-eleven."

You and Dean come up to Sam, listening, "You hear that?" asks Dean.

"No, I don't hear anything," you say.

"Yeah. Not even crickets," replies Sam.

"I'm gonna go take a look around," says Roy.

"You shouldn't go off by yourself," says Sam.

"That's sweet," replies Ry, "Don't worry about me," Roy waves his gun, pushing between you and Sam. Dean turns his back to Ben and Haley as the catch up.

"All right, everybody stays together. Let's go," says Dean.

"Oh, I love it when you take control," you tease.

"Shut it," says Dean. You and Sam laugh, Dean was so easy. All of you sat down, Haley is sitting next to a rock, Ben is leaning against a tree. Dean climbs ups near Haley, who takes a drink, and then hands the bottle to Dean. Ben spots something and goes to have a look, you follow. Ben moves a tree branch aside to have a look at what he saw, it's the same First Nations stick figure that's in Dad's journal, "That's a hell of a find, Ben. Those are Anasazi."

Dean and Sam come over, noticing that you and Ben had left, "What's that?" asks Ben.

"Ancient Indians. They were this whole civilization that just vanished completely. No one really knows why," you answer.

"Haley! Over here!" calls Roy. Haley takes off running, the rest of you close behind. Then, you come to a halt.

"Oh my God," whispers Haley. The tents are torn open and bloody, and all the supplies are scattered.

"Looks like a grizzly," states Roy.

You, Dean, and Haley, look around, "Tommy?" calls Haley, taking of her backpack and going through the campsite. "Tommy?"

Sam moves to catch up with her, you and Dean staying to look around, then you notice something, "Sam!" Sam goes over to join the both of you, snapping a stick, then crouching down next to the both of you, "The bodies were dragged from the campsite. But here, the tracks just vanish."

"That's weird," says Dean, all of you standing back up, "I'll tell you what, that's no skinwalker or black dog," Dean goes back to the campsite, you and Sam following. Haley picks up Tommy's cell phone, it looks like there's blood on it, she cries out, then she turns the phone over, the back is open. Dean crouches next to her, "Hey, he still could be alive," Haley gives Dean a look.

"Help! Help!" cries a voice, you look around, getting ready to pull your gun from your waistband. Roy leads the way as everyone runs to the aid of the shouter, "Help! Somebody!" Everyone is searching wildly, but you find no one.

"It seemed like it was coming from around here, didn't it?" asks Haley.

Everyone stays silent before you break it, "I don't like this, at all, we need to get back to camp, now." You all walk back to the campsite, to find that all the supplies have disappeared.

"Our packs!" crys Haley.

"So much for my GPS and my satellite phone," says Roy.

"We need to stay here, no one comes, no one goes until we figure this out," you say, looking around the edges of the camp to see if you could find any evidence.

"What the hell is going on?" asks Haley.

"It's smart," replies Sam, "It wants to cut us off so we can't call for help."

"You mean someone, some nutjob out there just stole all our gear," states Roy.

Sam goes over to Dean, says something and then Dean walks away from the group, Sam then walks over to you and says, "I need to speak with you and Dean. In private," You and Sam walk over to join Dean, "Good. Let me see Dad' journal." Dean grabs it from the inside of his coat and hands it to Sam. Sam opens it and flips through until he finds the page he was looking for, "All right, check that out." Sam points to the symbol Ben had found earlier.

"Hey, Ben found that earlier, isn't that a wendigo symbol?" you ask, looking up at both of your brothers with a serious look plastered across your face.

"Oh, come on," says Dean, "Wendigos are in the Minnesota woods or, or northern Michigan. I've never heard of one this far west."

"Dean has a point, I think the furthest west, at least that I've heard of, a wendigo has ever been is west Texas, they don't come this far west, like, ever," you say.

"Think about, (Y/N), Dean, the claws, the way it can mimic a human voice," says Sam.

"Great," says Dean, taking his pistol out from his waistband, "Well, then this is useless."

Sam hands the journal back to Dean, then he heads back to camp, stopping for a minute, "We gotta get these people to safety."

Back at the campsite, Sam was addressing the group, "All right, listen up, it's time to go. Things have gotten...more complicated."

"What?" asks Haley.

"Kid, don't worry. Whatever's out there, I think I can handle it," says Roy.

"It's not us we're worried about. If any of us shoot this thing, you're just gonna make it mad. We have to leave. Now. It's for all of your safety," you say.

"One, you're talking nonsense. Two, you're in no position to give anybody orders," Roy shoots back.

"Relax," says Dean.

"We never should have let you come out here in the first place, all right? I'm, we're trying to protect you," you respond, not backing down.

Roy steps into your space, Dean and Sam move to step forward, but you wave them off, "You protect me? I was hunting these woods when your mommy was still kissing you good night."

"Yeah?" you shoot back, "It's a damn near perfect hunter. It's smarter than you, and it's gonna hunt you down and eat you alive unless we get your stupid sorry ass out of here."

Roy laughs, "You know you're crazy, right?"

"Yeah?" spits Sam, "You ever hunt a wen-" Dean pushes Sam before he can finish.

"Roy!" says Haley.

"Chill out!" hisses Dean, talking to Sam.

"Stop. Stop it. Everybody just stop," Haley says before sighing, "Look. Tommy might still be alive. And I'm not leaving here without him."

There was a long pause before Dean speaks, "It's getting late. This thing is a good hunter in the day, but an unbelievable hunter at night. We'll never beat it, not in the dark. We need to settle in and protect ourselves."

"How?" asks Haley.

A campfire had been built, and the situation had been explained. You and Dean were drawing symbols in the dirt to ward off the wendigo while the others were sitting around the fire, except for Sam, he was sitting at the edge of the campsite.

"One more time, that's..." start's Haley.

"Anasazi symbols," answers Dean, "It's for protection. The wendigo can't cross over them.

Roy laughs then puts his gun over his shoulder, "Nobody likes a skeptic, Roy," you say. You and Dean had finished drawing the symbols and you were about to go join the others around the fire, but Dean nudge you in the arm and direct your attention to Sam. You nod and both of you head over and sit next to Sam, "You wanna tell us what's going on? You've been acting off since, you know..." you don't want or need to finish your sentence.

"(Y/N)," starts Sam.

"No, you're not fine. You're like a powder keg, man, it's not like you. I'm supposed to be the belligerent one, remember? And your supposed to be the nice, friendly one, and (Y/N)'s the one that makes sure we don't die, " states Dean.

There's a pause before Sam talks, "Dad's not here. I mean, that much we know for sure, right? He would have left us a message, a sign, right?"

You and Dean glance at each other before Dean speaks, "Yeah, you're probably right. Tell you the truth, I don't think Dad's ever been to Lost Creek."

"Then let's get these people back to town and let's hit the road. Go find Dad. I mean, why are we still even here?" asks Sam.

"This is why," you say, reaching into Dean's coat and grabbing John's journal and then standing up and walking in front of your younger brother, "This book. This is Dad's single most valuable possession, everything he knows about every evil thing is in here. And he's passed it on to us. I think he wants us to pick up where he left off. You know, saving people, hunting things. The family business."

Sam shakes his head, "That makes no sense. Why doesn't he just, call us? Why doesn't he, tell us what he wants, tell us where he is?"

"I dunno," says Dean, standing up to join you, "But the way I," he glances at you, "We see it, Dad's giving us a job to do, and we intend to do it."

"Dean, (Y/N)...no. I gotta find Dad. I gotta find Jessica's killer. It's the only thing I can think about," replies Sam.

"Okay, all right, Sam, we'll find them. I promise. Listen to me. You gotta prepare yourself. I mean, this search could take a while, and all the anger, you can't keep it burning over the long haul. It's gonna kill you. You gotta have patience, man," sighs Dean.

Sam looks up at both of you and then back down at his feet, "How do you two do it? How does Dad do it?"

You look over at Haley and Ben, "Well for one, them," Sam and Dean follow your eyes and rest there stare on the siblings, "I mean, I figure our family's so screwed to hell, maybe we can help some others. Makes things a little bit more bearable."

There is a short silence until Dean speaks, "I'll tell you what else helps," Sam looks back at Dean and you, "Killing as many evil sons of bitches as I, we possibly can."

Sam smiles, then a twig snaps and someone, probably the wendigo screams, "Help me! Please! Dean and you both stand up, taking your guns out of your waistbands. "Help!"

Sam shines his flashlight around and Dean speaks, "He's trying to draw us out. Just stay cool, stay put."

"Inside the magic circle?" asks Roy.

"Yes, inside the magic circle," you growl.

"Help! Help me!" calls the wendigo, followed by growling.

Roy points his gun at the sound, "Okay, that's no grizzly."

"You think!" you yell.

Haley is talking to Ben, trying to comfort him, "It's okay. You'll be alright, I promise," the something rushes past and Haley shrieks.

"It's here," states Sam.

Roy then shoots at the rustling, twice, "I hit it!" Then he runs off to go see what he hit.

"Roy! No! You idiot!" you yell.

Dean yelling, "Roy, no! Roy!" at the same time, then he turns to Haley and Ben, "Don't move." Haley picks up a burning stick to use as a weapon, then Dean, Sam, and you run into the forest after Roy.

"It's over here! It's in the tree!" you see Roy just in time to see the wendigo reach down and snap his neck.

"Roy!" yells Dean, you gasp, placing your hands over your mouth in shock, and Sam shines the flashlight around, looking for the wendigo.

 _Time Skip: 8 Hours_

You and everyone else had gotten a horrible night's sleep because of, well, someone dying. Sam was sitting against a tree stump, holding John's journal and you and Dean were explaining what the wendigo was and that monsters were real.

"I don't...I mean, these types of things, they aren't supposed to be real," says Haley.

"I wish we could tell you different," says Dean, glancing at you.

"How do we know it's not out there watching us?" asks Haley

"We don't," you reply, "But we're safe for now."

"How do you know about this stuff?" asks Haley.

Dean and you stay silent before Dean answers, "Kind of runs in the family."

Sam walks over, Haley stands, and you and Dean turn, "Hey. So, we've got half a chance in the daylight. And I, for one, want to kill this evil son of a bitch."

"Well, hell. you know I'm in," says Dean.

"Same here," you say.

Sam opens the journal to the wendigo page and shows it to Haley and Ben, "'Wendigo' is a Cree Indian word. It means 'evil that devours.'"

"They're hundreds of years old. Each one was once a man. Sometimes an Indian, or other times a frontiersman or a miner or hunter," explains Dean.

"How's a man turn into one of those things?" asks Haley.

Dean picks a couple of things off the ground as you explain, "Well, it's always the same. During some harsh winter a guy finds himself starving, cut off from supplies or help. Becomes a cannibal to survive, eating other members of his tribe or camp.

"Like the Donner Party," suggests Ben.

"Yeah, like the Donner Party," you reply.

"Cultures all over the world believe that eating human flesh gives a person certain abilities. Speed, strength, immortality," continues Sam.

"If you eat enough of it, over years, you become this less than human thing. You're always hungry," finishes Dean.

"So, if that's true, how can Tommy still be alive?" asks Haley.

"You're not gonna like it," you say, glancing at Sam and Dean, then looking back to Haley.

"Tell me," insists Haley.

"More than anything, a wendigo knows how to last long winters without food. It hibernates for years at a time, but when it's awake it keeps its victims alive. It, uh," you pause, swallowing, "it stores them, so it can feed whenever it wants. If your brother's alive, it's keeping him somewhere dark, hidden, and safe. We gotta track it back there."

"And then how do we stop it?" asks Haley.

"Well, guns are useless, so are knives, Basically," Dean holds up the three things he had picked up earlier, lighter fluid, a beer bottle, and a white cloth, "We gotta torch the sucker."

 _Time Skip: 1 Hour_

Dean is leading your group through the woods, Molotov cocktail in hand. Haley is behind Dean, followed by you, Ben, and then Sam. You are passing by trees covered in claw marks and blood.

 _Time Skip: 1 Hour_

You are leading the group now. Haley is directly behind you, followed by Sam, Ben, and then Dean.

"Dean, Sam," you call.

Dean and Sam catch up to you, "What is it?" Dean asks.

You point to all the trees. They are covered in bloody claw marks and there are broken tree branches everywhere, "You know, I was thinking, those claw prints, so clear and distinct. They were almost too easy to follow."

Suddenly there was growling, all three of you whip around. Haley is standing under a tree, blood dripping on her shirt. She notices and looks up, then she leaps out of the way. Roy's corpse lands right where is was standing. Dean and Sam go over to look at Roy, and you walk over to Haley;

"You okay? You got it?" you ask, leaning over.

"His necks broke," calls Dean, You help her up, then more growling, "Okay, run, run, run, run, go, go, go!" Everybody takes off. You see Ben fall, but you keep going, Sam is helping him up. You turn back around to see Dean and Haley have stopped, then you see that there is a wendigo, Haley screams, and you throw the Molotov cocktail at the wendigo. You don't know if it hit it's target, because you were surrounded in darkness.

 _Time Skip: 30 Minutes_

You are being shaken awake, "(Y/N)! (Y/N)!" says Sam. You open your eyes, looking around, then you see Sam, "Hey, it's me, you okay?"

"I think I might have a broken rib, but other than that, I'm fine," you say. Sam cuts you down. Sam helps you and Dean down to an empty patch of floor. You wince a little, but Dean makes pained noises.

"You sure you're both alright?" asks Sam.

"Yep," you say.

"Yeah. Yep. Where is he?" asks Dean.

"He's gone for now," replies Sam.

Suddenly Haley is crying, "Tommy..." Haley stands up and touches Tommy's check. His head jerks up. Haley jumps back and shrieks, then she turns to Sam, "Cut him down!"Sam walks over and cuts him down, helping him over to the patch of floor you are all sitting in, "We're gonna get you home."

Dean taps you and then points to something sitting in the corner, you walk over and see that it is the stolen supplies. You pick up a flare gun, "Check it out."

"Flare guns," state's Sam.

"This'll work," comments Dean, smiling. Sam grins and You laugh, twirling the gun. You start to head down the tunnel, Sam and Dean in the lead, followed by Haley and Ben who are supporting Tommy, and then you. Suddenly there is growling.

"Looks like someone's home for supper," comments Dean, you give him a look that reads, 'not the time.'

"We'll never out run it," says Haley.

"You guys thinking what I'm thinking?" you ask.

"Yeah, I think so," says Sam.

"Yes, but I refuse to let you," says Dean.

You ignore his comment, "All right, listen to me. Stay with Sam and Dean. They're gonna get you out of here."

"What are you gonna do?" asks Haley.

"Nothing," growls Dean.

You ignore him and smile at Haley before you walk away yelling, "Chow time, you freaky bastard Yeah, that's right, bring it on, I taste good!" You continue walking and yelling various insults and statements, "Hey, you want some white meat, bitch! I'm right here! Come on, you aren't just a big baby are you? Come and get me!" Suddenly you here yelling in the direction you came from you run up and see that Sam and Dean are shielding the Collins siblings from the Wendigo, "Hey!" The wendigo turns and you shoot it in the stomach. The flare goes off and the wendigo goes up in flames, "Not bad, huh?" you ask, smiling.

Sam grins, but Dean scowled, he really did hate you putting yourself in any kind of danger.

 _Time Skip: 3 Hours_

You are all back at the ranger station. Sam and Ben are being interviewed, Dean and Haley are talking, and you are getting your rib fixed. You thank the paramedic and he asks you to ask Haley if she's coming with Tommy. You walk over, "Hey, they want to know if your riding with your brother?"

"Yeah, I am," Haley turns to Ben, "Let's go." Sam and Ben nod at each other and Haley kisses Dean on the cheek, then gives you a hug, "I hope you guys find your father." They head to the ambulance, and then Haley calls back, "Thanks Sam!"

You and Sam join Dean on the hood of the Impala, "Man, I hate camping," states Dean.

"Me too," says Sam, you make an agreeing noise.

"Sam, you know we're gonna find Dad, right?" asks Dean, you look at Sam, waiting for him to answer the question.

"Yeah, I know. But in the meantime? I'm driving," says Sam, Dean tosses him the keys.

"No fair He just has to ask!" you cry, Dean smiles and gets off the hood, followed by you and Sam, "I mean, seriously, I want to drive the car at least once by choice!" All of you open and close the door. Sam starts the car and 'Fly By Night,' comes on the radio. Sam backs out and drives away, leaving the forest and ranger station long behind you. You lean you head against the window and close your eyes, letting sleep take you, once again.

* * *

 **Here's chapter 2! I hope you all liked it! Sorry it took me so long, I have one other main story going on as well as a few requests! If you have any requests, just PM me or comment them! Thanks for reading!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the plots or characters mentioned except (Y/N), the rest are owned by the CW and the creators of Supernatural.**


	3. Dead in the Water

You and Dean are sitting at a table at a restaurant somewhere in Kansas. You were finishing your meal and Dean was circling obituaries in the paper. A waitress walks up to the table;

"Can I get you anything else?"

Dean looks up and smiles around the pen he's chewing on, "Just the check, please," you say. Sam walked over just as you said that, he grinned at you.

"Okay," says the waitress.

The women walks away, Dean drops his head and looks at you and Sam, scowling, "You know, (Y/N), we are allowed to have fun once in awhile," Dean points to the waitress walking away, "That's fun."

"Ew, I do not need to know who my brother intends to have 'fun' with, and besides, if I did that, which I do, every once and awhile, you would kill me, so don't be a hypocrite," you snap.

"Whatever," replies Dean, he hands Sam the newspaper, you look over your younger brother's shoulder to read it, "Here, take a look at this, I think I got one. Lake Manitoc, Wisconsin. Last week Sophie Carlton, eighteen, walks into the lake, doesn't walk out. Authorities dragged the water; nothing. Sophie Carlton is the third Lake Manitoc drowning this year. None of the other bodies were found either. They had a funeral two days ago."

"A funeral?" asks Sam.

"Yeah, it's weird, they buried an empty coffin. For, uh, closure or whatever," replies Dean.

"Closure?" you ask.

"What closure? People don't just disappear, Dean. Other people just stop looking for them," says Sam.

Dean glances at you, "Got something you wanna share with the class?"

"The trail for Dad. It's getting colder everyday," replies Sam.

"Exactly. So what are we supposed to do?" you ask.

"I don't know. Something. Anything," answers Sam, his voice growing louder and more angry.

Your form grows a little smaller, you had bad memories of guys yelling at you, _thanks Dad_ , you think. Dean notices your slight movement, eyes resting on you for a few seconds "You know what? I'm sick of this attitude. You don't think we wanna find Dad as much as you do?"

Sam follows Dean's eyes to you, his tone grows a little softer, "Yeah, I know you do, it's just..."

"We're the ones that have been with him every single day for the past two years, while you've been off to college going to pep rallies. We will find Dad, but until then, we're going to kill everything bad between here and there. Okay?" says Dean.

Sam rolls his eyes. The waitress walks by, distracting him momentarily, "Alright, Lake Manitoc."

"Hey! Dean!" you say, trying to get his attention back.

"Huh?" he asks, turning back to look at you and Sam.

"How far?" asks Sam.

 _Time Skip: 10 Hours_

The song, 'Round and Round' is playing on the stereo. You are sitting in the driver's seat. The car passes a clothesline. You drive the car across a bridge and then someone fishing off of the bridge. You turn the car onto a dirt road, past a sign the reads 'Welcome to Lake Manitoc WI.' You drive the car down the road for a few more minutes. You stop the car in front of a house. You stop the car. All of you get out of the car. Dean grabs three ID's and then walks to the door. Dean knocks on the door and a buff, brown haired, college age guy opens it.

"Will Carlton?" asks Dean.

"Yeah, that's right," replies the man, Will.

"I'm Agent Ford. This is Agent Hamill and Agent Fisher," says Dean. You roll your eyes, _Star Wars, really?_ , "We're with the US Wildlife Service." Dean holds up his ID, "Could we get you account of what happened to Sophie?"

Will nods and you look out at the lake, where Bill Carlton, the father, was sitting on a bench at the dock, "She was about a hundred yards out. That's where she got dragged down."

"And you're sure she didn't just drown?" you ask.

"Yeah. She was a varsity swimmer. She practically grew up in the lake. She was as safe out there as in her own bathtub," replies Will.

"So, no splashing? No signs of distress?" asks Sam.

"No, that's what I'm telling you," answers Will.

"Did you see any shadows in the water? Maybe some dark shape breaching the surface?"

"No. Again, she was really far out there," says Will.

"You ever see any strange tracks by the shoreline?" asks Dean.

"No, never. Why? Why, what do you think's out there?" asks Will.

"We'll let you know as soon as we do," you say. Dean heads back to the car, but you have one more question, "What about your father?" Dean stops and turns back around.

"Can we talk to him?" asks Sam.

Will turns to look at his dad, then turns back to you and Sam, "Look, if you don't mind, I mean...he didn't see anything and he's kind of been through a lot."

"We understand," you say. With that, you, Sam and Dean turn to walk to the car, "We should go to the police station, ask about it."

"Yeah," replies Dean, opening the driver's seat, "Good idea."

 _Time Skip: 20 Minutes_

You, Sam, and Dean were walking up to the police station.

"Let me do the talking, last time you talked to the police, we got arrested," you say, opening the door.

"Fine, but it's your fault if we get arrested this time," replies Dean, walking past you and through the door.

"Why is he so difficult?" you ask Sam, walking into the building.

"Have you met our Dad, he is the definition of difficult and that's his eldest son, the one who's spent the most time with him," replies Sam.

"True," you walk up to the Sheriff, "Hello, I'm Agent (Y/N) Fisher, and these are my partners, Agent Dean Ford, and Agent Sam Hamill. We work for the US Wildlife Service. We'd like to ask you a few questions about the Sophie Carlton drowning."

The Sheriff turns to face you, "I'm Sheriff Jake Devins, but why does the Wildlife Service care about an accidental drowning?"

"You sure it's accidental?" asks Sam, "Will Carlton saw something grab her sister.

"Like what?" asks Jake. He turns and leads you into his office, he motions to the chairs in front of his desk, there are two," Here, sit, please. There are no indigenous carnivores in that lake," You eye the chairs, you sit down in one, and Sam manages to sit in the other, "There's nothing even big enough to pull down a person, unless it was the Loch Ness Monster."

"Yeah," Dean laughs, "Right." You and Sam both turn around and glance at Dean.

"Will Carlton was traumatized, and sometimes the mind plays tricks. Still..." Jake sits down, "We dragged that entire lake. We even ran a sonar sweep, just to be sure, and there was nothing down there."

"That's weird, though, I mean, that's, the third missing body this year," you state.

"I know. These are people from my town. These are people I care about," says Jake.

"I know," you say.

"Anyway..." Jake sighs, "All this...it won't be a problem much longer."

"What do you mean?" asks Dean.

"Well, the dam, of course," replies Jake, like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"Of course, the dam. It's, uh, it sprung a leak," stutters Dean.

"It's falling apart, and the feds won't give us the grant to repair it, so they've opened the spillway. In another six months, there won't be much of a lake. There won't be much of a town, either. But as Federal Wildlife, you already knew that," says Jake.

"Exactly," you reply.

A young woman with shoulder length brown hair taps on the half open door, "Sorry, am I interrupting?" You turn to face the door, Sam and Dean stand up," "I can come back later."

"Gentlemen, ma'am, this is my daughter," says Jake.

You stand up, joining your brothers, "It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Dean," Dean shakes her hand.

"Andrea Barr. Hi," she replies.

"Hi, I'm (Y/N)," you say smiling, also shaking her hand. She returns the smile and hand shake.

"They're from the Wildlife Service. About the lake," says the Sheriff.

"Oh," says Andrea. A young boy with almost shoulder length auburn hair walks in around Andrea.

"Oh, hey there," says Dean, smiling, "What's your name?"

The boy stays silent, walking away without speaking, Andrea follows, "His name is Lucas," says Jake.

All of you look out the door, Lucas and Andrea are in the main room. Andrea gives Lucas some crayons out of the box, "Is he okay?" asks Sam.

"Yeah, from my experience kids are usually very loud and talkative," you add.

"My grandson's been through a lot. We all have," Jake stands and goes to the office door, "Well, if there's anything else I can do for you, please let me know."

All of you leave the office, "Thanks," you say, "You know, now that you mentioned it, could you point us in the direction of a reasonably priced motel?"

Andrea chimes in, "Lakefront Motel. Go around the corner. It's about two blocks south."

"Two... would you mind showing us?" asks Dean, you sigh and roll your eyes.

Andrea laughs, "You want me to walk you two blocks?"

"Not if it's any trouble," says Dean, smiling. You and Sam share a look, both of you are getting annoyed at Dean's antics.

"I'm headed that way anyway," Andrea turns to Jake, "I'll be back to pick up Lucas at three," Andrea turns to Lucas, "We'll go the the park, okay, sweetie?" Andrea kisses Lucas on the head.

Dean gives a wave as you walk out the door. You smile and call out, "Thanks!" Jake nods.

Sam is the last to leave, "Thanks again."

You catch up to Dean and Andrea. Andrea leads all of you along the street.

"So, cute kid," says Dean.

"Thanks," replies Andrea, she leads you to cross the street.

"How old is he?" you ask.

"5," Andrea replies.

"Kids are the best, huh?" says Dean. Andrea glances at Dean and ignores him. You laugh silently, Dean tries way to hard. Yow walk in silence. Then you all stop in front of a building that says Lakefront Motel.

"There it is. Like I said, two blocks," says Andrea.

"You really didn't have to do this," you say smiling.

"Yeah, thanks," adds Sam.

Andrea smiles at both of you then she turns to Dean "Must be hard, with your sense of direction, never being able to find your way to a decent pickup line." Andrea leaves calling back over her shoulder, "Enjoy your stay!" Once she's out of hearing range, you burst of laughing.

"That...that...was amazing," you manage to get out.

"'Kids are the best'? You don't even like kids," says Sam.

"I love kids," says Dean defensively.

"Really?" you say, finally calming down from the laughing fit.

"Name three children that you even know," says Sam, smiling smugly.

Dean thinks for a few seconds, but he doesn't give any names. Sam waves a hand and walks into the motel. You follow him, chuckling at your brother. Dean scratches his head, "I'm thinking!" he yells.

You got a motel room and the bags. This room only has two beds, again.

"Okay, I get a bed," you say placing your stuff on the floor.

"Why do you always get a bed?" whines Dean.

"Because, um, Sam?" you turn to Sam.

"Because she's our sister and we should be nice to her," answers Sam.

"Well, I'm not sleeping on the floor again, it's somebody else's turn," says Dean.

"How about a schedule?" you suggest, "It could go, Dean, Sam, Me, unless there's a couch, then the person who's turn it is to sleep on the floor get's the couch, deal?"

"Sounds good to me," says Sam.

"Yeah, whatever," Dean waves.

"I'm gonna go grab some food, anyone want anything?" you grab your leather jacket and your wallet, sticking it in your back pocket.

"No, I'm good," says Sam, grabbing his laptop.

"Get me a burger, with fries," says Dean.

"Okay, I'll be back soon," you open the door and walk out. You take a deep breath and then you sigh, freedom, at least for half an hour. You walk outside and head down the street to a diner you say earlier.

 _Time Skip: 30 Minutes_

You burst back into the room, two takeout bags in hand. Sam is working on his laptop and he looks up. Dean was going through his clothes and he looks up as well, just in time to catch the bag flying towards him. You shrug off your jacket and sit on the bed, opening the bag. Cheeseburger with fries. You unwrap the burger and take a bite, you sigh, chewing. You swallow and look at Sam, who is staring at you and Dean in disgust, "What?"

"You two eat like pigs," Sam states, "But anyway, there's been three drowning victims this year."

"Any before that?" asks Dean, in between bites.

"Uh, yeah," Sam looks back at his computer, "Six more spread out over the past 35 years. Those bodies were never recovered either. If there is something out there, it's picking up it's pace.

Dean tosses the empty hamburger wrapper into the trash. He grabs the fries out of the bag and starts munching on them.

"So, what," you swallow your last bite of hamburger, "we have a lake monster that has a growing metabolism?"

"This whole lake monster theory, it, it just bugs me," says Sam.

Dean hands you the rest of his fries, then he walks over to read over Sam's shoulder, "Why?"

"Loch Ness, uh, Lake Champlain, there are literally hundreds of eyewitness accounts, but here, almost nothing," Sam states, "Whatever it is out there, no one's living to talk about," You see Sam scroll down, Dean points at it;

"Wait, Barr, Christopher Barr. Where have I heard that name before?"

"Andrea Barr? You know the chick you were hitting on earlier?" you say.

"Nah, doesn't sound right," Dean waves you off, you sigh, _idiots_.

"Christopher Barr, the victim in May, " Sam clicks something, "Oh. Christopher Barr was Andrea's husband, Lucas's father."

"See I told you," you say, triumphantly. Dean sticks his tongue out at you, "Real mature Dean, real mature."

Sam ignores both of your antics and continues, "Apparently he took Lucas out swimming. Lucas was on a floating wooden platform when Chris drowned. Two hours before the kid got rescued."

"Oh," you stand up and join your brother's at the laptop, "That's terrible."

Sam clicks on the picture, then scratches his head, "Maybe we have an eyewitness after all."

"No wonder that kid was so freaked out. Watching one of your parents die isn't something you just get over." says Dean, you glance at him sadly, but he avoids your stare. Sometimes you forgot Dean actually saw Mom on the ceiling.

 _Time Skip: 1 Hour_

You, Sam, and Dean walk over to Andrea at the park, "Who's going to talk to Lucas?" you ask.

"Me," says Dean.

"I'll come with you, I don't think Andrea trusts you yet," you say.

You walk up to Andrea, "Can we join you?" Sam asks.

Andrea looks up and sees you, Sam, and Dean, "I'm here with my son."

Dean and you both look over at Lucas, who is at another bench coloring and playing with toy soldiers, "Oh, Mind if I say hi?" Dean walks over to him.

You smile at her, "I'll go join him." You walk fast, catching up with Dean, right before he reaches Lucas, "Hi Lucas."

"How's it going?" ask Dean. Dean kneels down next to the bench, Lucas doesn't even look up. Dean picks up one of the toy soldiers, "Oh, I used to love these things." Dean looks up at you and smiles. He then imitates guns and explosions, then he tosses the soldier down.

You join Dean on the ground, "Or do you like coloring more?"

Lucas don't reply, "That's cool. Chicks dig artists." You elbow Dean in the gut. Dean picks up some of the pictures on the bench, showing them to you, one is a big black swirl, the other is a red bicycle, "Hey, these are pretty good. You mind if we sit and draw with you for a while?" Dean picks up a crayon, and then hands another one to you, "I'm not so bad myself." Dean hands you a paper, and he takes another one and starts drawing, you do too. " You know, I'm thinking you can hear us, you just don't want to talk. I don't know exactly what happened to your dad, but I know it was something real bad. I think I know how you feel. When I was your age, I saw something." Dean pauses, you look up at him, "Anyway. Well, maybe you don't think anyone will listen to you, or, uh...or believe you. I want you to know that we will. You don't even have to say anything. You could draw us a picture about what you saw that day, with your dad, on the lake. Okay, no problem. This is for you." Dean holds out the paper he had been drawing on to Lucas. It's a bunch of stick figures, "This is my family," Dean points to each person in turns, "That's my dad. That's my mom. That's my geek brother. That's my dorky sister, and that's me." Dean pauses, "All right, so I'm a sucky artist. I'll see you around, Lucas." Dean heads back to Sam and Andrea, you stay behind;

"Lucas, like he said, if you need anyone to talk to, you have a whole group of people who would be willing to listen. I know how hard it is to be with only one parent, trust me, I know. And I get that you want to stay silent and keep it all in, but it doesn't do you any good, trust me on that too. I'm a pretty bad artist too, but here's mine," You hand Lucas a picture of a house, "That's were I uses to live, when I was a kid, I have really bad memories from there, and I try to keep them buried and hidden, but sometimes, I just have to let it out, don't do that to yourself, it's bad. Anyway, I have to go," You stand up and walk back to join your brother's and Andrea.

"We moved in with my dad. He helps out a lot. It's just...when I think about what Lucas went through, what he saw..." says Andrea.

You walk up to stand next to Dean, "Kids are strong. You'd be surprised what they can deal with," says Dean.

"You know, he used to have such life. He was hard to keep up with, to tell you the truth. Now he just sits there. Drawing those pictures, playing with those army men. I just wish..." Lucas walks up, carrying two pictures, "Hey sweetie," says Andrea.

Lucas hands you and Dean a picture, "Thanks. Thanks, Lucas." says Dean.

You smile, "Thanks, it means a lot." You look down at your picture, it's the lake. You look over at Dean's, it's the Carlton house. You look up and turn to see Lucas heading back to the bench.

 _Time Skip: 1 Hour_

You and Dean are sitting in the motel room, playing Blackjack. Dean is the dealer. You look at your cards, 10 of hearts, ace of spades, ace of clubs. You need an eight of some kind to get 21. You look up at Dean, "Deal." He grabs a card and flips it over. It's an eight. You hide you excitement, "That's good." Dean looks at his cards, then he grabs one card, then another.

"Okay, flip," says Dean. You flip over your cards, 21. Dean flips over his, 19.

"Boom! Beat that!" you cry, smiling at your brother.

"Yeah, whatever," Dean is trying to act angry, but he can't help but smile at his sister.

"Another round?" you ask, moving to grab cards.

Sam bursts in the hotel room, "So, I think it's safe to say we can rule out Nessie."

"Why?" you ask, turning around.

Sam sits on the bed, across from the table you and Dean are sitting at, "I just drove past the Carlton house. There was an ambulance there. Will Carlton is dead."

"He drowned?" guesses Dean.

"Yep. In the sink," states Sam.

"How do you drown in a sink?" you ask.

"What the hell?" says Dean, "So, you're right, this isn't a creature. We're dealing with something else."

"Yeah, but what?" asks Sam.

"I don't know. Water wraith, maybe? Some kind of demon? I mean, something that controls water...water the comes from the same source," says Dean.

"No, this isn't a water wraith, nobody has seen any old ladies near the crime, and demon don't do this kind of thing," you say.

"But the source, it's all the lake," says Sam.

"Yeah," agrees Dean.

"Which would explain why it's upping the body count. The lake is draining. It'll be dry in a few months. Whatever this thing is, whatever it wants, it's running out of time," says Sam.

"And if can get through the pipes, it can get to anyone, anywhere," you say.

Dean stands up and sits next to Sam on the bed, "This is gonna happen again, soon."

"And we do know one other thing for sure. We know this _has_ got something to do with Bill Carlton," adds Sam.

"Yeah, it took both his kids," says Dean.

"Poor bastard," you add.

"And I've been asking around. Lucas's dad, Chris...Bill Carlton's godson," states Sam.

"Let's go pay Mr. Carlton a visit," says Dean.

"We have to be careful, he lots both of his kids, basically in the same way, he might be kind of testy," you say, standing up and moving to your bed to grab your jacket.

 _Time Skip: 20 Minutes_

You and your brother's arrived at the Carlton house. You go up to the house and knock on the door, no one answers. "He's either dead, not here or ignoring us," you turn back to face your brothers.

"I'm going with not here," says Sam, pointing to the dock, where Mr. Carlton is sitting on a bench. You all walk over, Sam calls for him from a few feet away, "Mr. Carlton?"

He looks up, "We'd like to ask you a few questions, if you don't mind, it must be horrible what you have went through," you say.

"We're from the Department..." starts Dean.

"I don't care who you're with. I've answered enough questions today," Mr. Carlton says.

Sam persisted anyway, "Your son said he saw something in that lake. What about you? You ever see anything out there? Mr. Carlton, Sophie's drowning and Will's death...we think there might be a connection to you or your family."

"My children are gone. It's...It's worse than dying. Go away. Please," Mr. Carlton turns to look back at the lake.

"Come on guys, he's been through enough," you turn and start to head back to the car, "Sorry for bothering you."

"What do you think?" asks Sam, once Mr. Carlton is out of earshot.

"I think the poor guy's been through hell. I also think he's not telling us something," states Dean.

"Yeah, he was dodging questions, I mean, I get he's had a rough time, but still," you add.

Sam leans on the Impala, "So, now what?"

Dean goes still, "Dean?" you ask.

"What is it?" asks Sam.

"Huh," you follow Dean's eyes, he's looking at the house, "Maybe Bill's not the only one who knows something," Dean reaches into his coat and he pulls out the picture Lucas drew, it's the Carlton house. Dean looks up at both of you.

 _Time Skip: 30 Minutes_

After a quick stop at the police station to find out where the Barr's live, you had arrived at the house.

You knock on the door, Andrea comes to the door and opens it, "Hi, Andrea, can we come in? We need to ask a favor of you." Andrea nods and opens the door, letting all three of you in, "We need to talk to Lucas, it's about the drawing he gave Dean earlier."

Andrea pauses to think for a few seconds before speaking, "I'm sorry, but I don't think it's a good idea."

"I just need to talk to him," pleads Dean, "Just for a few minutes."

"He won't say anything. What good's it gonna do?" Andrea asks.

"Andrea, we think more people might get hurt. We think something's happening out there," says Sam.

"My husband, the others, they just drowned. That's all.

"If that's what you really believe, then we'll go. But if you think there's even a slight chance that something else is happening, please, let Dean talk to Lucas, please," you say.

Andrea sighs, "Fine, but I'm watching."

"I can work with that," says Dean, "Lead the way." Andrea takes Dean to a bedroom. Lucas is sitting on the floor, coloring, toy soldiers scattered around him. Dean walks into the room and crouches down by Lucas. You, Andrea, and Sam stay in the door frame, "Hey, Lucas. You remember me?" You look at the pictures, there are two more red bicycles, "You know, I, uh, I wanted to thank you for that last drawing. But the thing is, I need your help again." You see that Lucas is drawing a person in water. Dean reaches into his coat and takes out the house picture. Dean unfolds it and places down in front of Lucas, "How did you know to draw this? Did you know something bad was gonna happen? Maybe you could nod yes or no for me," Lucas continues to color, "You're scared. It's okay. I understand. See, when I was your age, I saw something real bad happen to my mom, and I was scared, too. I didn't feel like talking, just like you. But see, my mom—I know she wanted me to be brave. I think about that every day. And I do my best to be brave. And maybe, your dad wants you to be brave too." Lucas drops his crayon and looks up at Dean. He hands Dean a picture, "Thanks Lucas," Dean stands up and walks over to the door, "That's all, thanks for helping," Dean heads down the hall, and out the door.

You turn to Andrea, "Thanks really, you don't understand how much Lucas has been helping." You and Sam turn and walk down the hallway and out the door.

Dean is climbing into the Impala. You and Sam climb in, you in the back, Sam in the passenger seat. Dean passes the picture to Sam, you look over his shoulder. The picture shows a white church, a yellow house, and a boy with a blue baseball cap and a red bicycle in front of a wooden fence, "Andrea said the kid never drew like that till his dad died."

"There are cases...going through a traumatic experience could make people more sensitive to premonitions, psychic tendencies," says Sam.

"Whatever's out there, what if Lucas is tapping onto it somehow? I mean, it's only a matter of time before somebody else drowns, so if you got a better lead, please," says Dean.

"Well, we have another house to find," you point at the yellow house.

"The only problem is there's about a thousand yellow two-stories in this country alone," says Dean.

"See this church? I bet there's less than thousands of those around here," jokes Sam.

"Oh, College Boy thinks he's so smart," teases Dean.

"You two idiot do realize that it's probably in this town, right?" you sigh.

There's a silence before Sam talks, "You know, um...What you said about Mom...You never told me that before."

"Yeah, never heard of that," you add, softly.

"it's no big deal," says Dean, but then his eyes grow wide and he turns to face both of the faces staring at him, "Oh God, we're not gonna have to hug or anything, are we?"

You laugh, "No, Dean, we don't have to hug, no chick flick moments."

 _Time Skip: 1 Hour_

You, Sam, and Dean had been searching the town, looking for the white church and the yellow house. Finally, Sam had spotted them from a distance. Dean is holding up the picture, comparing them. "This looks like the place."

"Okay, let's go to the house, ask about a kid," you cross the road, your brother's following. You knock on the door, an old woman comes to the door, "Hi, we're Agents Ford, Hamill, and Fisher, we'd like to ask you a few questions, if it's not too much trouble."

"No, come in," the women opens the door and ushers you to her living room, she sits down, "Sit, please. Oh, and excuse my manners, I'm Mrs. Sweeney." You sit on a couch, across from the women, Sam and Dean sit next to you.

"We're sorry to bother you, ma'am, but does a little boy live here, by chance? He might wear a blue ball cap, has a red bicycle," says Dean.

"No sir. Not for a very long time. Peter's been gone for 35 years now," Mrs. Sweeney sighs, "The police never... _I_ never had any idea what happened. He just disappeared," Sam nudges you and nods to a number of toy soldiers on the table, you in turn, point them out to Dean, "Losing him...you know, it's...it's worse than dying."

You glance at Sam and Dean then direct your attention to Mrs. Sweeney, "Did he, Peter disappear from here? I mean, like from the house?"

"He was supposed to ride his bike straight home after school, and he never showed up," replies Mrs. Sweeney.

Dean takes a picture from the side table. There are two boys in the picture, one of them, you assume Peter, had a bicycle. Dean flips it over and reads the caption, "Peter Sweeney and Billy Carlton, 1970."

You stand up, "Thank you for you help ma'am, you have been a great help."

You lead your brothers out of the house and onto the sidewalk, "I think we need to pay 'Billy' a visit," says Dean.

"Yeah," you say. All of you walk towards the direction of the Impala.

 _Time Skip: 10 Minutes_

Dean is driving the Impala to the Carlton house. You're in the back, Sam's in the passenger seat.

"Okay, this little boy, Peter Sweeney vanishes, and this is all connected to Bill Carlton somehow," says Sam.

"Yeah, Bill sure as hell seems to be hiding something, huh?" states Dean.

"And Bill, the people he loves, they're all getting punished," you add.

"So what if Bill did something to Peter?" suggests Dean.

"What if Bill killed him?" adds Sam.

"Peter's spirit would be furious. It's want revenge, wouldn't anyone of someone killed them?" you say.

Dean pulls the Impala up to the Carlton house. Dean shuts of the engine and all of you climb out. You all approach the house, "Mr. Carlton?" calls Sam. You here an engine roar. You jog to the back end of the house. Bill is going out on the lake with his boat.

"Guys..." you call. Sam and Dean come around and then all of you start running to the end of the dock, "Mr. Carlton, bring her back in!"

"Mr. Carlton! You need to come back! Come out of the water! Turn the boat around!" yells Dean.

"Mr. Carlton!" calls Sam. Bill ignores all of you and keeps going. All of the sudden, water rises up and flips the boat. Then, the boat and Bill vanish.

"Oh, my God," you whisper, "I'm gonna call, um, 911." You pull your phone out of your pocket and dial the three digit number, "Hello? Could you connect me to the Lake Manitoc, Wisconsin police department, thanks," A few seconds later the Sheriff comes on;

"What can I don for you?"

"Hi, Sheriff, it's Agent Fisher, we're out at the Carlton's, um, we came around back and saw Mr. Carlton out on his boat, the boat, um, was hit by something, it capsized and it sunk, taking Mr. Carlton with it, could use some back up."

"Yeah, sure, me and some boys will come up, then all of you need to come back to the station with me," says Jake.

"Yes sir, whatever's needed," you hang up, then turn your attention to your brother's, "They'll be here soon, then we have to go back with the Sheriff."

 _Time Skip: 30 Minutes_

Sam, Dean, and you had followed the Sheriff car back to the station. All of you were walking to the door, Sheriff Devins opened the door for you and your brothers, what you didn't expect to see was Andrea and Lucas there.

"Sam, Dean, (Y/N)," Andrea stands up, putting a bag and a container on her chair, "I didn't expect to see you here."

"So, now you're no a first-name basis. What are you doing here?" says Sheriff Devins.

"I brought you dinner," answers Andrea

"I'm sorry sweetheart, I don't really have the time," Jake responds.

"I heard about Bill Carlton. Is it true? Is something going on with the lake?" asks Andrea.

"Right now, we don't know what the truth is. But I think it might be better if you and Lucas went on home," Jake replies.

Lucas looks up and whines, looking scared. He jumps up and grabs Dean's arm, "Lucas, hey, what is it? Lucas."

"Lucas," scolds Andrea.

"Lucas, it's okay. It's okay. Hey, Lucas, it's okay. It's okay," Dean is trying to calm him down. Andrea pulls Lucas away from Dean and leads him outside. Lucas doesn't look away from Dean.

Jake throws down his jacket and goes into his offiec. You, Dean, and Sam following, "Okay, just so I'm clear, you see...something attack Bill's boat, sending Bill-who is a very good swimmer, by the way-into the drink, and you never see him again?"

Dean glances at you and Sam, "Yeah, that about sums it up."

"And I'm supposed to believe this, even though I've already sonar-swept that entire lake? And what you're describing is impossible? And you're not really Wildlife Service?" Jake says. All of you are taken aback," That's right, I checked. Department's never heard of you three."

"See, now, we can explain that," Dean says.

"Enough. Please. The only reason you're breathing free air is one of Bill's neighbors saw him steering out that boat just before you did. So, we have a couple of options here. I can arrest you for impersonating government officials and hold you as material witnesses to Bill Carlton's disappearance. Or, we can chalk this all up to a bad day, you get into your car, you put this town in your rear view mirror, and you don't ever darken my doorstep again," states Jake.

"I think we'll take option number two," you smile nervously.

"That's the one I'd pick," states Jake.

 _Time Skip: 20 Minutes_

All of you are in the Impala, waiting at a traffic light. A nearby sign reads 'I-43 North to Milwaukee is to the left.' The light ahead turns green. Dean doesn't react.

"Green," you say.

"What?" asks Dean, glancing back at you.

"Light's green," you repeat. Dean turns right.

"Uh, the interstate's the other way," states Sam.

"I know," replies Dean

"But Dean, this job, I think it's over," says Sam.

"I'm not so sure," responds Dean.

"If Bill murdered Peter Sweeney and Peter's spirit got its revenge, case closed. The spirit should be at rest," Sam says.

"All right, so what if we take off and this thing isn't done? You know, what if we've missed something? What if more people get hurt," says Dean.

"But why would you think that?" asks Sam.

"Because Lucas was really scarred," states Dean.

"Sheriff Devins did seem very defensive and ready to get rid of us," you add.

"That's what his is about?" asks Sam.

"I just don't want to leave this town until I know the kid's okay," answers Dean.

"Who are you? And what have you done with my brother?" asks Sam.

"Oh, come on, leave him alone, I think it's kinda cute," you tease.

Dean looks at both of you and scowls, "Shut up."

 _Time Skip: 10 Minutes_

Dean pulls the Impala up to the Barr's house. All of you get out and walk to the door.

"Are you sure about this? It's pretty late, man," says Sam.

Dean rings to doorbell. Lucas opens the door, a terrified look plastered across his face, "Lucas? Lucas!" yells Dean. Lucas takes off. You all follow him to a hallway. There is water pouring out from under the bathroom door and down the stairs. Lucas starts pounding on the bathroom door again. Dean pushes him over to you, and Dean and Sam kick the door down. Lucas slips past you and grabs Dean, so you and Sam run into the bathroom. Sam and you both stick your arms in the tub, trying to pull Andrea out. You grab a hand, but something pulls her back under. Sam manages to pull Andrea out all the way. She starts coughing up water.

"Dean, Sam, go to her room, grab some clothes, and someone put Lucas to bed, please," you call. The boys move into action. You grab a towel and hand it to her, you help her dry off, "Shh, it's okay, it's gonna be okay."

 _Time Skip: 7 Hours_

All of you had spent the night, sleeping in shifts to keep watch on Andrea and Lucas. Now, you Andrea, and Sam are sitting on the couch. Dean is looking through notebooks on bookshelves.

"Can you tell us?" you ask softly.

"No," responds Andrea, "It doesn't make any sense," Andrea starts crying, Sam get's a panicky look in his eyes, "I'm going crazy," She puts her face in her hands, you give her a one arm hug.

"No, you're not," you say.

"Tell us what happened. Everything," says Sam.

"I heard...I though I heard...there was this voice," Andrea starts.

"And what did the voice say?" you ask.

"It said...it said 'come play with me,'" Andrea sobs, "What's happening?"

Dean pull out a scrapbook. He opens it and starts flipping thought it. The he closes it and brings it over to the couch. He sets the book down on the coffee table, opening it to a picture of an Explorer Troop, "Do you recognize the kids in theses pictures?"

"What? Um, um, no. I mean, except that's my dad right there. He must have been about 12 in theses pictures," says Andrea. She moves her finger over to another picture of the sheriff as a child, he is standing next to Peter.

Dean looks at you and Sam, "Chris Barr's drowning. The connection wasn't to Bill Carlton. It must have been to the sheriff."

"Bill _and_ the sheriff," you add.

"They were both involved with Peter," Sam finishes.

"What about Chris? My dad...what are you talking about?" asks Andrea.

Dean looks sideways, "Lucas?" Lucas is staring out the window, "Lucas, what is it?" Lucas opens the door and walks outside. Everyone follows.

"Lucas, honey?" calls Andrea. Lucas stops, looks at the ground, then at Dean.

"You and Lucas get back to the house and stay there, okay?" says Dean. Andrea pulls Lucas back to the house. You run to the Impala and grab three shovels. You toss two to Sam and Dean. You start digging. Sam's shovel clanks against something. All of you drop your shovels and start to dig with your hands. You find a handle bar and bull it up, it's a red bike.

"Peter's bike," states Sam.

"Who are you?" you all turn around and see Jake standing there, pointing a gun.

"Jake, put the gun down," you say.

"How did you know that was there?" he asks.

"What happened? You and Bill killed Peter, drowned him in the lake and then buried the bike? You can't bury the truth, Jake. Nothing stays buried," says Dean.

Andrea runs outside, "I don't know what the hell you're talking about," says Jake.

"You and Bill killed Peter Sweeney 35 years ago. That's what the hell I'm talking about," responds Dean.

Andrea runs up, "Dad!"

"And now you got one seriously pissed-off spirit," you add.

"It's gonna take Andrea, Lucas, everyone you love. It's gonna drown them. And it's gonna drag their bodies God knows where, so you can feel the same pain Peter's mom felt. And then, after that, it's gonna take you, and it's not gonna stop until it does," says Sam.

"Yeah, and how do you know that?" Jake says defensively.

"Because that's exactly what it did to Bill Carlton," you say.

"Listen to yourselves, all three of you. You're insane," Jake says.

"I don't really give a rat's ass what you think of us. But if we're gonna bring down this spirit, we need to find the remains, salt them, and burn them into dust. Now tell me you buried Peter somewhere. Tell me you didn't just let him go in the lake," says Dean, he's starting to get annoyed.

"Dad, is any of this true?" asks Andrea.

"No. Don't listen to them. They're liars and they're dangerous," Jake says.

"Something tried to drown me. Chris died on that lake, Dad, look at me," Jake obeys, "Tell me you...you didn't kill anyone," Jake looks away, "Oh my God."

"Billy and I were at the lake. Peter was the smallest one. We always bullied him, but this time, it got rough. We were holding his head under the water. We didn't mean to. But we held him under too long and he drowned. We let the body go, and it sank," Dean glances at Sam and you, "Oh, Andrea, we were kids. We were so scared. It was a mistake. But, Andrea, to say that I have anything to do with these drownings, with Chris, because of some ghost? It's not rational."

"All right, listen to me, all of you. We need to get you away from this lake, as far as we can, right now," says Dean.

Andrea turns her head, "Lucas!" All of you turn and see Lucas at the lake. You all run up to the dock. Lucas is leaning over the side, reaching for a toy solider in the water.

"Lucas!" calls Dean.

"Lucas! Lucas! Don't go near the water!" you cry.

"Lucas! Baby, stay where you are!" yells Andrea.

A pale, white hand comes up and pulls Lucas into the water. All of you reach the edge of the water. Jake stops. You, Dean, and Sam keep running to the end of the dock and dive in. You look around furiously, but you're running out of air. You come up, a few seconds later, your brothers join, "Sam?" Sam shakes his head, you look at Dean, he shakes his head too.

"Lucas, where are you?" calls Andrea.

All three of you dive back down, you swim down a few more feet, nothing. You come up and see Jake getting in the water, "Jake!"

Dean and Sam come up, "Jake, no!" cries Dean.

A boy, Peter, surfaces, "Just let it be over!" cries Jake.

Jake is dragged down, "Daddy! Daddy! No!" cried Andrea. All of you dive down again.

You come up, shaking your head. Sam follows also shaking his head. Andrea mouths, 'no!' Then, Dean comes up, holding an unmoving Lucas.

 _Time Skip: 2 Days_

All of you walk out of the motel, each of you carrying a duffel bag. Dean opens the back door and each of you toss your bag in.

"Look, we're not gonna save everybody," states Sam.

"I know," says Dean.

"We, I, just don't like it when we don't," you say, sighing.

"Sam, Dean, (Y/N)," Andrea walks up with Lucas.

"Hey," says Dean. You and Sam smile.

"We're glad we caught you. We just, um, we made you lunch for the road," You look over to see Lucas carrying a tray of sandwiches, "Lucas insisted on making the sandwiches himself," says Andrea.

"Can I give it to them now?" asks Lucas, you smile, it was nice to finally hear the kid speak.

"Of course," Andrea smiles and kisses Lucas's head.

"Come one, Lucas, let's load this in the car," Dean leads Lucas to the car.

"How are you holding up?" asks Sam.

"It's just gonna take a long time to sort through everything, you know?" Andrea says.

You sigh, "Andrea, I'm sorry, all of us are."

Andrea shakes her head, "You saved my son. I can't ask for more than that. Dad loved me. He loved Lucas. No matter what he did, I just have to hold on to that."

You look over to see Dean putting the sandwiches in the car, "All right, if you're gonna be talking now, this is a very important phrase, so I want you to repeat it one more time."

"Zeppelin rules," Lucas cries, you smile and shake your head. If Dean got a hand on every kid in the country, the only music playing would be classic rock.

"That's right. Up high," Dean hold his hand up for a high-five. Lucas obliges, grinning, "You take care of your mom, okay?"

"All right," Lucas replies.

You, Andrea, and Sam come up to the car. Andrea kisses Dean on the cheek, "Thank you."

Dean thinks for a minute, you smile at his dumbfounded look, and Sam is just laughing. Dean scratches his head, then goes around the car, "Sam, (Y/N), move your assess. We're gonna run out of daylight before we hit the road. Dean get's in the car. Sam claims passenger, so you take the back. Dean start's the engine and 'Movin' On' starts playing. All of you smile at Andrea and Lucas, who are waving goodbye. Dean pulls the car out of the space, and you drive away, leaving Lake Manitoc, Wisconsin far behind you.

* * *

 **There's chapter 3! I hope you all liked it. If you have any requests for one-shots, just pm me! I don't really have anything else to say except a new one should be up within the week. That's all for now!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or the plot. The only thing I own is the characters (Y/N), everything else is owned by the CW and the creators of Supernatural.**


	4. Phantom Traveler

**Trigger Warning!: past physical and mental abuse mentioned, section will be marked with an** **asterisk** **at the beginning and the end.**

Sam had woken you up when he left to go get breakfast at 5 in the morning so you got up from your spot on the floor and got on his empty bed, you were in the middle of a very pleasant dream, when you hear the door bang open. You groan and put the pillow over your head, that means Sam is back and it's time to get up.

"Morning, sunshine," Sam says, happily. You groan again, you hear someone chuckle.

"What time is it?" asks Dean, you here the bed creaking.

"Uh, it's about 5:45," Sam replies, you hear him place something down.

"In the morning?" Dean asks.

"Yep."

"Where does the day go?" the pillow is pulled from your hands and you are now staring up at your older brother, bed head and all.

"Give it back!" you whine.

"Nope," Dean smiles and walks away, "Did you get any sleep last night, Sam?"

"Yeah, I grabbed a couple hours," Sam replies.

You sit up, "Liar, I got up to go to the bathroom at like 3 and you were watching infomercials."

"Hey, what can I say? It's riveting TV," Sam replies, smiling slightly. You snort at the prospect of infomercials actually being good.

"When was the last time you got a good night's sleep?" Dean asks.

"I don't know, a little while, I guess. It's not a big deal," Sam replies.

You get up from the bed and walk over to the small table were Sam had set the food and coffee. You grab a pastry and a cup of cup, "Yeah, it kind of is."

"Look, I appreciate your concern, both of you..." Sam starts.

"Oh, I'm not concerned about you. It's your job to keep out asses alive, so we need you sharp," Dean says.

Sam shrugs, you ask Sam a question, you voice much softer then it had been before, "Are you having nightmares about Jess?"

Sam crosses the room, and sits on the bed you had previously been occupying, handing Dean a coffee, "Yeah. But it's not just her. It's everything. I forgot, you know? This job. Man, it gets to you."

"You can't let it. You can't bring it home like that," Dean takes a sip of his coffee.

"So, what? All this...it never keeps you up at night?" Sam asks. Dean shakes his head, "Never? You're never afraid?"

"No, not really," Dean replies. Sam reaches under Dean's pillow to pull out a large hunting knife and he holds it up as evidence, "That's not fear. That is precaution."

"All right, whatever. I'm too tired to argue," Sam sighs. Dean's phone chose that moment to ring, Dean picks it up answering it. You ignore the conversation, focusing on Sam.

You walk over, "Sam, remember, that's just Dean's opinion, I, on the other hand bring home what happens a lot. Someone dies because I didn't stop it, one restless night of sleep. Two people die, no sleep, just planning. Dean hates when I do that, he gives me the same little sepal. Dean just likes to be a tough, no scaredy cat kind of guy, I on the other hand, think no fears or no planning in bad for you. Hell, I'm afraid of clowns, and spiders. But I am not afraid to admit that."

Sam nods his head, "Yeah, thanks (Y/N)."

"No problem," you pat him on the back, "But do as all a favor and get more sleep, please."

Dean hangs up the phone, "Hey, (Y/N), remember Jerry Panowski?"

"Yeah," you walk over to your duffel bag on the floor, "What about him?"

"He's got a problem, and he says it's a lot worse than the poltergeist," Dean stands up.

"Well then, let's get moving," you pick up the duffel bag and move to the bathroom, "Give me, uh, 20 minutes."

 _Time Skip: 13 Hours_

"Thanks for making the trip so quick. I ought to be doing you guys a favor, not the other way around. Dean, (Y/N), and your dad really helped me out," says Jerry.

"You don't owe us anything, Jerry, it's our job," you say.

"They told me about that. It was a poltergeist?" asks Sam.

"Poltergeist? Man, I loved that movie," says a random guy passing by all of you.

"Hey, nobody's talking to you. Keep walking. Damn right it was a poltergeist, practically tore our house apart. Tell you something, if it wasn't for you and your dad, I probably wouldn't be alive. Your dad said you were off at college. Is that right?" asks Jerry, looking at Sam.

"Yeah, I was. I'm—taking some time off," stutters Sam.

"Well, he was real proud of you. I could tell. He talked about you all the time," says Jerry.

"He did?" Sam asks, a confused look on his face. You nudge him and mouth 'I told you so."

"Yeah, you bet he did. Oh, hey, you know I tried to get a hold of him, but I couldn't. How's he doing, anyway?" Jerry asks.

"He's doing good," you reply.

"He's, um, wrapped up in a job right now," says Dean, you liked his answer better because it wasn't entirely untrue.

"Well, we're missing the old man, but we get Sam. Even trade, huh?" Jerry jokes. You and Dean laugh.

Sam manages a small smile, "No, not by a long shot." You stop laughing and look at Sam, trying to catch his eye, but you fail, Sam was staring ahead, he was trying to avoid your stare.

"I got something I want you guys to hear," Jerry opens a door and leads you into a small office. He sits in the chair behind his desk gesturing for the rest of you to take a seat, there are three chairs, so all of you do, "I listened to this. And, well, it sounded like it was up your alley." Jerry picks up and CD and places it in a drive, "Normally I wouldn't have access to this. It's the cockpit voice recorder for United Britannia flight 2485. It was one of ours." Jerry presses play, and the recording starts;

"Mayday! Mayday! Repeat! This is United Britania 2485—immediate instruction help! United Britanis 2485, I copy your message—May be experiencing some mechanical failure.." The messages fades away and is replaced by a loud whooshing sound.

"Took off from here, crashed about two hundred miles south. Now, they're saying mechanical failure. Cabin depressurized somehow. Nobody knows why. Over a hundred people on board. Only seven got out alive. Pilot was one. His name is Chuck Lambert. He's a good friend of mine. Chuck is, uh...well, he's pretty broken up about it. Like it was his fault," explains Jerry.

"You don't think it was?" asks Sam

"No, I don't," replies Jerry.

"Jerry, I think we're gonna need passenger manifests, a list of survivors, maybe a list of cargo, and a copy of that recording," you say, standing up.

"All right," says Jerry.

"And, uh, any way we can take a look at the wreckage?" asks Dean, standing up as well.

"The other stuff is no problem. But the wreckage...guys, the NTSB has it locked down in an evidence warehouse. No way I've got that kind of clearance," Jerry says.

Dean frowns, then says, "No problem."

 _Time Skip: 45 Minutes_

"Does it normally take this long?" Sam asks, leaning in through the window. You and Sam are currently waiting for Dean outside of a Copy Jack.

"How long has it been? 30 minutes?" Sam nods, "Yeah, if he isn't out in 15, then we're leaving, by then he might have been found making copies of ID's, and you know, that's illegal," You say, smiling a little at the end.

"Yeah, I think I knew that," Sam chuckles a little.

Dean walks out of the buliding, then over to the car, "You've been in there forever," comments Sam.

Dean holds up three ID's," You can't rush perfection."

"I'll be the judge of said perfection," you say, "Now, gimme!"

"Homeland Security?" Sam asks, passing one of the IDs to you, "That's pretty illegal, even for us."

"I don't think illegal is in our dictionary Sam," you look over the ID, then look up, "Okay, these are pretty good."

"I know, I made them," says Dean, "But, anyway, it's something new. You know? People haven't seen it a thousand times." Dean comes around to the driver's side of the car and opens the door, "Out."

"Ugh, fine," you shift over to the passenger side just as Sam was opening the door.

"Oh, come on!" Sam cries.

"First come, first serve," you answer. Sam scowls and shuts the passenger door and opens the back door.

"All right, so, what do you got?" asks Dean, turning slightly.

"Well, there's definitely EVP on the cockpit voice recorder," Sam says.

You turn to face Sam, copying Dean's earlier movement,"Okay, what did it say?" you coax.

"Listen," Sam press play;

"No survivors!" says the scratchy voice on the tape.

"'No survivors'? What's that supposed to mean? There were seven survivors," comments Dean.

"Got me," Sam answers.

"So, what some kind of haunted flight?" you ask.

"There's a long history of spirits and death omens on planes and ships, like phantom travelers," Sam says.

"Mm-hmm," Dean agrees.

"Or remember flight 401?" asks Sam.

"Yeah, wasn't it that one that crashed and killed a bunch of people and the airlines salvaged some of the parts and put the parts in other planes. Then those planes were haunted by the pilot and copilot?" you ask.

"Right," Sam nods, "Maybe we got a similar deal."

"All right, so survivors, which one do you want to talk to first?" asks Dean, spinning back around and starting the engine.

"Third on the list: Max Jaffey," Sam says.

"Why him?" Dean asks.

"He's from around here, and I called his mom to figure out where he was, she was his emergency contact, guess where he is?" you say.

"Where?" sighs Dean.

"The Riverfront Psychiatric Hospital," you answer.

"So, the guy thinks he saw something, which he probably did?" asks Dean.

"Exactly," you reply.

"Well, then, here we come, Max Jaffey," Dean backs the Impala out of the parking space and then he turns it and speeds off down the road.

 _Time Skip: 20 Minutes_

You had arrived at the hospital and now were walking in the garden with Max, Sam, and Dean.

"I don't understand. I already spoke with Homeland Security," Max says.

"We were given some new information surrounding the crash, so we are being sent around to ask a few new questions, so if you wouldn't mind being asked a few more questions..." you trial off.

"Just before the plane went down, did you notice anything...unusual?" asks Sam.

"Like what?" Max asks.

"Strange lights, weird noises, maybe. Voices," Dean explains.

"Suspicious activity of other passengers," you add.

"No, nothing," Max says.

"Mr. Joffey..." starts Dean.

"Jaffey," corrects Max.

"Jaffey. You check yourself in here, right?" Dean asks, Max nods, "Can I ask why?"

"I was a little stressed. I survived a plane crash," explains Max.

"Uh huh. And that's what terrified you? That's what you were afraid of?" asks Dean.

"I...I don't want to talk about this anymore," Max stutters.

"Mr. Jaffey, if you saw something up there, no matter how strange it may seem, we need to know. If you don't say what you saw, we could take you in for withholding information in an official investigation," you say.

"No. No, I was...delusional. Seeing things," Max avoids the question.

"He was seeing things," repeats Dean.

"It's okay. Then just tell us what you _thought_ you saw, please," Sam is usually the nicest out of all of you.

"There was...this...man. And, uh, he had these...eyes...these, uh...black eyes. And I saw him...or I _thought_ I saw him..." Max stops.

"You saw him...?" you coax.

"He opened the emergency exit. But that's...that's impossible, right? I mean, I looked it up. There's something like two tons of pressure on that door," Max starts to ramble.

"Yeah," agrees Dean.

"This man, uh, did he seem to appear and disappear rapidly? It would look something like a mirage?" Sam asks.

"What are you, nuts?" Max asks, Sam tilts his head, reminding you of a puppy, "H e was a passenger. He was sitting right in front of me."

Neither of your brothers say anything, "Oh, well, thank you for your cooperation with the questions. If you think of anything else, uh, hold on," you reach into your jacket and pull out a pen and paper, "Call us," you hand Max the paper. You start to walk away, your brothers following you, "We need to find out what seat Max was in and who was sitting in front of him."

"Yeah," says Dean.

"Definitely," agrees Sam.

You walk the rest of the way to the car in silence, you open the back door and slide in, grabbing the folder that had all of the information of the passengers. Sam and Dean get in the front and both of them turn to look at you. You pass up sheets of information for them to look through. Dean passes his to Sam. You all sit there for about 10 minutes before you announce you found what seat Max was sitting in.

"Max Jaffey, 18C, so in front of him would be..." you start.

"20C," finishes Sam, "I just passed that, um, here, George Phelps 20C."

You shuffle through the papers until you find the passenger information sheet, you scan though them, looking for the P's, "Here, he lives on Jacob Street," You pass the sheet up to Dean, he takes it and looks at the address, "Can you find that?"

"Yeah, I can," Dean starts the engine and pulls out of the parking space. Turning the car to the exit and turning right.

 _Time Skip: 20 Minutes_

Dean pulls Baby up in front of a house, and turns of the engine "So, here we are. George Phelps, seat 20C," comments Sam

"Hmm. Man, I don't care how strong you are," all of you get out of the car, "Even yoked up on PCP or something, no way you can open up an emergency door during a flight," Dean says

"He might not have been human. Maybe he was posing as George or maybe George was always some kind of monster," You say.

"Does that look like a creature's lair to you?" Dean points to the house. You and Sam turn to look at the perfectly ordinary looking house.

"No, but I intend to find out if it really is," you walk up to the house and knock on the door, a woman answers, "Hi, we're with Homeland Security," you flash your badge, "We'd like to ask you a few questions about George Phelps."

The woman thinks for a moment before nodding and opening the door wider, "Come in." She leads all of you to her living room. She sits down on a couch and you, Sam, and Dean sit opposite her.

Sam picks up a photograph, "This is your late husband?" Sam asks.

"Yes, that was my George," she replies.

"And what did he do for a living?" you ask.

"He was a dentist. He was headed to a convention in Denver. Do you know that he was petrified to fly? For him to go like that..." she trails off.

"How long were you married?" Sam asks, putting down the picture.

"Thirteen years," The woman replies, smiling sadly.

"In all that time, did you ever notice anything...strange about him, anything out of the ordinary?" asks Sam.

"Well...uh," the woman pauses to thing, "he had acid reflex, if that's what you mean."

You glance at Sam and Dean," Well, um, I think that's all the questions we had for you. Um, thank you for your cooperation." You stand up and leave the way you came, your brothers following.

"I mean it goes without saying. It just doesn't make any sense," Sam says as all of you walk down the front stairs.

"A middle-aged dentist with an ulcer is not exactly evil personified. You know what we need to do is get inside that NTSB warehouse, check out the wreckage," Dean says.

"I agree, but we need to get new clothes," you say.

"What?" asks Dean.

"We don't exactly look like homeland security," Sam explains.

"Okay, shopping, fun," grumbles Dean.

 _Time Skip: 45 Minutes_

You exit the store you had bought your outfit in. You were wearing a black suit jacket with a white blouse underneath, and a black skirt. You also had to get black heels to match. You had pulled your hair into a low ponytail. You had your real clothes in a bag. You walked over to the Impala and wait for the boys.

You don't have to wait long. Your brothers walk out of the store a few minutes later wearing black suits with white shirts underneath. They have a short conversation then they walk over.

"Why don't you two look all cleaned up?" you tease.

"I hate this, it's itchy and it's tight in all the wrong places and loose in the others," Dean complains.

"Hey, how do you think I feel, I'm wearing a skirt for crying out loud," you gesture to your skirt

"Do you guys want to get into that warehouse or not?" asks Sam, opening the passenger door for you.

"Yeah, I guess, but it's a skirt, I don't like skirts!" you complain.

Sam shuts the door and climbs in the back, "You both complain to much."

"Hey, at least you don't have to walk in 3 inch heels, I've had them on for 10 minutes and my feet already hurt," you say.

"Yeah, but yours isn't itchy," fires back Dean.

"I'd take itchy over painful feet," you say.

"Yeah, your saying that now," Dean starts the car.

"Trust me, itchy is much better than these death traps," you say.

"Both of you, knock it off," says Sam, "We are supposed to be professional."

"Says you," you mumble under your breath.

"What?" asks Sam.

"Nothing," you reply, "Dean, get a move on, we're wasting daylight!"

 _Time Skip: 30 Minutes_

All of you enter the warehouse. You show your badges to the security guard, who nods his head and lets you in. You all walk among the wreckage. Dean pull of the EMF meter and puts earbuds in his ears.

"What's that?" asks Sam.

"EMF meter. Reads electromagnetic frequencies," you reply.

"Yeah, I know what an EMF meter is, but why does that one look like a busted-up Walkman?" Sam asks.

"'Cause that's what I made it out of. It's homemade," Dean grins.

"Yeah, I can see that," Sam replies.

"Hey, it works, I helped program it," you says defensively.

You look over at Dean and see his grin disappear, "Check out the emergency door handle." You and Sam walk over. Dean scratches at the yellow dust and gets some on his hand,"What is it?"

"Kind of looks like sulfur," you say.

"One way to find out," Sam produces a bag and he scrapes some of the yellow dust off and into the bag.

You here talking from the area you came in from, "Guys, I think we have company."

"Hm, what was that?" asks Dean, taking out his earbuds.

"Company," you jerk a thumb over towards the door.

"Oh," Dean says.

Sam looks around, "This way." Sam runs out a door and around a corner. Dean and you following. Sam opens the door and you end up outside. Sam peers around the corner of the building. The coast is clear. All of you walk out causally. Then and alarm blares. Sam and Dean start running, but you pause to take off your heels, then you run to the gated exit. Dean throws his suit jacket over the top, and you toss your shoes over. All of you climb up the gate. Sam and Dean reach the top and then jump. You reach the top and look down at you skirt then at the wire at the top;

"Damn it!" you look at your brothers, "You'll catch me, right?"

"Yeah! Just jump!" calls Dean.

"But the skirt!" you yell back.

"Who cares about some stupid skirt, just jump!" Sam yells.

"But it could tear and..." you don't need to finish.

"Just jump!" yells Dean.

"Fine!" you look down and then jump. Sam catches you and sets you on the ground.

"See, wasn't that hard," Dean says, picking up your shoes and handing them to you.

"Hey!" you here a voice yell.

"Run!" you yell. You take off down the street, Sam and Dean hopefully following.

 _Time Skip: 1 Hour_

You are now in Jerry's office, still wearing the stupid skirt and heels, waiting for Jerry to figure out what exactly the yellow stuff was.

"Huh," Jerry says, "This stuff is covered in sulfur."

"You're sure?" asks Sam.

"Take a look for yourself," Jerry gets up.

A banging sound comes from out side the office, followed by a man's voice, "You fucking piece of crap.."

"If you guys will excuse me, I have an idiot to fire," Jerry leaves the office, "Hey. Einstein. Yeah, you. What the heck are you doing? Put the wrench down..."

"I told you it was sulfur," you say. Dean looks in the microscope.

"There aren't many things that leave behind a sulfuric residue," Dean says.

"Demonic possession?" asks Sam.

"It would explain a seemingly regular guy opening a hatch and the black eyes, " you say.

"If the guy was possessed, it's possible," Sam adds.

"This goes way beyond floating over a bed or barfing pea soup. I mean it's one thing to possess a person, but to use them to take down and entire airplane?" Dean says.

"Either of you heard of something like this before?" Sam asks.

"Nope," you reply.

"Never," Dean adds.

 _Time Skip: 1 Hour_

You were taking a break from researching and taking a quick nap, except, for some reason, your brain decided that it was going to replay an old memory as a dream;

 _You were probably about 15 years old, meaning Dean was about 17, and Sam was about 13. Dean wasn't in the motel room, Dad was on a hunt, and Sam was asleep. You were sitting in the "living room" in front of the TV, you were drifting off into sleep when the motel room door bursts open, it's Dad, he's back from his hunt, but he smells like he's had way too much alcohol. You jumped up from the chair, "Hey Dad. How was the hunt?"_

 _"Fine," he mumbled, sitting at the dinning room table, "Grab me another beer, you know, be useful for once."_ _You shrug off what he said and go over to the fridge and open it, grabbed a beer, opened it, and brought it back, to your Dad, "You didn't even do the dishes," he takes a sip of his beer._

 _"'m sorry," you mumble, "I just put Sammy to bed 20 minutes ago, and I don't know where Dean is..."_

 _"That isn't an excuse, and there's dirty laundry everywhere," Your father took another sip of his beer, "Well, don't just stand there get to work."_

 _"Yes, sir," you walk over to the living room and start picking up laundry. You get an armful of laundry and walk past the kitchen table to the door. On your way past the table, your elbow bumps into the beer your Dad had set on the table. The beer came crashing down to the floor, spilling the everywhere. You immediately set the laundry down on the table and grab a dirty shirt and start mopping up the beer, "I'm sorry, I'll clean it up, and get you a new one." You get no response, so you look up to see your father standing over you._

 _"I don't even know why I keep you around, all you do is break things and use up my money," John takes your chin is his hand and forces you to look him in the eyes, "You aren't worthy enough to be a hunter, or a Winchester."_

 _"I know," you whisper._

 _"Damn straight," John lets go of your chin and turns around, but then he turns back to face you and brings his hand back, "This might teach you not to be so clumsy," You close your eyes and let the hand connect with your cheek. It stings, but you don't show any sign of pain, if you did, there might be more," Now clean up and get back to work. I'm going to bed, sleep on the couch when your done."_

 _"Yes sir," you replied, standing up and bending over to pick up the broken glass. When you heard the door to the bedroom close, you stood up and walked over to the fridge and grab an ice pack. You picked the laundry up off of the table and went to the door, holding and ice pack to your cheek and clothes in your hands. You were about to open the door, when it opened for you. Dean almost crashed into you, "Hey, sorry. Why do you have an ice pack?"_

 _"I, um, hit my head," you say, moving the ice pack up to your head, but decision._

 _"Is that a hand mark on your cheek?" Dean asks, moving forward a few steps._

 _"Maybe," you shrug._

 _"Did he..." Dean trails off._

 _"Yeah," you duck your head in shame, "But it's fine, I'll be fine, don't get involved."_

 _"No, you're not fine. Where is he?" Dean asks, moving past you and then turning around._

 _"In the bedroom," you reply, shifting the clothes in your arms._

 _"Okay, go outside and to the car, you can sleep in there, I'll stay with you," Dean walks over to the door and opens it, he walks through and you can hear muffled talking. You decided to take Dean's advice when the raised voices started, this never would end well._

You open your eyes and sat up quickly, looking around. No Dad, no messy motel room, you were good. You sighed and collapsed back on the bed, unaware that you had two sets of eyes staring at you, "(Y/N)?" Sam calls.

"What?" you reply.

"You okay?" Sam asks

"Yeah, 'm fine," you sit up again and slide off of the bed and over to Sam and Dean.

"No, you're not," says Dean, "You were mumbling in your sleep, looked like you were having a nightmare."

"No, I wasn't," you say, picking up one of the books off the bed and opening it.

"Okay, but I still don't believe you," Dean says.

"Drop it," you say.

"Dean, leave her alone, she can say something if she wants to," Sam states, going back to his laptop.

"Fine," Dean huffs.

"You know what? You wanna know so bad, right? Okay, I had a nightmare about an incident when I was 15 and Dad came home, drunk."

Dean's eyes went wide, "Oh."

"What incident?" Sam asks. You forgot that you and Dean had decided to not tell Sam about all the times that John was abusive, you and Dean had made sure that Sam was never in the line of fire, ever.

"Um," you look at Dean, wanting him to explain.

"Dad, was, uh, not the most pleasant guy when he was drunk, he like to take his anger out on us."

"Like, physically, or mentally?" Sam asks, his eyes growing worried.

"Both," you reply, "Though the physical part was used mainly on me."

"Like, he hit you?" Sam states.

"Yeah," you avoid Sam's eyes.

"And neither of you told me?" Sam says.

"We knew you would throw a fit or something, and the less you know about Dad, the better," Dean says.

"So when you said you figured out Dad hated you, you knew that before the point you told me?" San prods.

"Yeah, I figured it out when I was 10 and the only thing I knew how to do in hunting was how to load a gun and fire it, while both of you learned way more beyond that."

Nobody spoke after that statement, Sam went back to his computer. Dean is looking at papers, and you grab some of the papers off of the table Sam was sitting at and some tape and start putting them on the walls.

 _Time Skip: 1 Hour_

Sam is looking at something on his laptop, Dean is reading something, and you are looking over notes you have made over the past hour.

"So, every religion in every world culture has the concept of demons and demonic possessions, right? I mean Christian, Native American, Hindu, you name it," Sam says, looking up from his computer.

"Yeah, but none of them describe anything like that," Dean says, still looking at his paper.

"Well, what I found says otherwise," you pick up one of the papers you had been looking at, "I found that demons in Japanese lore are the root of all disasters, both natural and man-made."

"And this one causes plane crashes?" Dean gets up from the bed, "All right, so, what? We have a demon that's evolved with the times and found a way to ratchet up the body count?"

"Maybe," you say.

"Yeah. You know, who knows how many planes it's brought down before this one?" Sam adds.

Dean snots, turning away from you and Sam, "What?" you ask.

"I don't know, man. This isn't our normal gig. I mean, demons, they don't want anything just death and destruction for its own sake. This is big. And I wish Dad was here," Dean says.

"Yeah. Me too," Sam sighs.

You stay silent you don't exactly miss your father, but you wouldn't mind having him back. Suddenly, Dean's phone rings, breaking the silence. Dean answers it, "Hello?" Dean waits for a reply, "Oh, hey, Jerry," you look at Sam, "Wha-Jerry, I'm sorry. What happened?" Dean is silent for a second Where'd this happen?" Dean smirks, "I'll try to ignore the irony in that," Dean's smirk disappears, "Nothing. Jerry, hang in there, all right? We'll catch up with you soon." Dean hangs up.

"What happened?" you ask.

"Another crash," Dean replies, grabbing his coat and shrugging it on, you copy the action.

"Where?" asks Sam.

"Nazareth," replies Dean, grabbing his keys and opening the motel door.

You let out a small chuckle, but Sam glares at you, "Right, sorry, somebody died, I'm assuming, not funny."

"Hey, don't feel bad, I thought it was funny too," Dean walks out the door and over to Baby. He opens the drivers seat door, "Come on slow pokes, we don't have all day."

 _Time Skip: 30 Minutes_

You are all at the plane crash site. You all flash your badges and walk over to the wreckage. Two bodies are being wheeled away. You walk around the crash, Sam and Dean walk over and talk to some of the officials. but then you peek into the cockpit. There is a powdery yellow residue on the handle, "Crap," you whisper, then you turn around, "Hey! Can I get an evidence bag over here?" Someone walks over with a bag, you thank them and scrape the powder into the bag. You stand up and see that Sam and Dean have already went back to the car. You walk over and open the back door, "Guess what I found?"

"What?" Sam asks, looking back at you.

"More sulfur, I think," you say, holding up the clear evidence bag.

 _Time Skip: 30 Minutes_

"Sulfur?" you ask. Jerry nods, he is looking at the sulfur through a microscope.

"Well, that's great. All right, that's two plane crashes involving Chuck Lambert. This demon sounds like it was after him," remarks Dean.

"With all due respect to Chuck, if that's the case, that would be good news," says Sam.

"What's the bad news?" asks Dean.

"Chuck's plane went down exactly 40 minutes into flight. And get this, so did flight 2485," Sam states.

"40 minutes? What does that mean?" asks Jerry.

"Biblical numerology," you say, "Noah's ark, 40 days of torrential downpour. 40 means death in the bible."

"I went back, and there have been sic plane crashes over the last decade that all went down exactly 40 minutes in," Sam says.

"Any survivors?" you ask.

"No. Or not until now, at least, not until flight 2485, for some reason. On the cockpit voice recorder, remember what EVP said," replies Sam.

"'No survivors,'" Dean replies, "It's going after the survivors. It's trying to finish the job."

"Well," you say, "Let's get to work."

 _Time Skip: 20 Minutes_

Dean is driving the Impala. You had just finished a phone call and Sam was almost done with his;

"Really? Well, thank you for taking our survey, and if you do plan to fly, please don't forget your friends at United Britannia Airlines. Thanks." Sam hangs up," All right. That takes care of Blaine Sanderson. She's not flying anytime soon."

"I got Dennis Holloway, his next flight got 'canceled,'" you say, leaning back against the leather seat.

"So our only wildcard is the flight attendant Amanda Walker," Dean says.

"I called her sister. She said her flight leaves Indianapolis at 8 pm. It's her first day back," you say, repeating what the woman had told you only a few minutes before.

"That sounds like just our luck," Dean replies.

"Dean, this is a five-hour drive, man, even with you behind the wheel," Sam says.

"One of you call Amanda's cellphone again, see if we can't head her off at the pass," Dean replies.

"I called twice, left 2 voicemail's," you say.

"I left 3. She must have turned off her cellphone off," Sam sighs.

"We aren't gonna make it," you say, frowning.

"We'll make it," Dean presses down the gas, the engine roars and the scenery starts flashing past at an alarmingly fast rate.

"Yeah, if you don't kill us first," you grumble.

"Hey, you want to drive?" Dean growls.

"No, 'm good, but thanks for asking," you reply.

"Dean, less talking more driving," Sam says.

"Whatever," Dean replies.

 _Time Skip: 3 Hours_

Dean some how manged to arrive at the airport before the flight left, and he also managed not to get a ticket. Dean pulls the Impala into a parking spot. All of you get out and Dean heads off. You and Sam stay at the car and start removing weapons from your concealed spots.

"Dean!" you call, "Dean!" Dean looks back, "We are about to walk into an airport." Dean looks at the two of you and shakes his head. Sam shakes his had back. Dean shakes his head again and goes back to the trunk. He unlocks it and opens it, you place two guns and an iron and sliver dagger into the trunk. Sam places a gun in, and Dean takes out four guns, then closes the trunk.

"I feel naked," Dean says, heading off again.

"Same!" you yell, trying not to break out laughing, considering the situation at hand.

You and Sam catch up to Dean and all of you walk into the airport and rush over to the departure board.

"Right there," Sam points to a row of information, "They're boarding in 30 minutes.

"Okay. We still have some cards to play. We need to find a phone," Dean says.

You look around until you spot a courtesy phone, "There," you point. All of you walk over.

Dean picks up the phone, "Hi. Gate 13." You hear a muffled response, "I'm trying to contact Amanda Walker. She's a flight attendant on flight, um..." You quickly throw up to numbers on your hand, "flight 4-2-4." Dean stays silent for a few seconds, waiting for the call to get to her, "Come on," Dean huffs, "Miss Walker. Hi, this is Dr. James Hetfield from St. Francis Memorial Hospital. We have Karen Walker here." There is a small pause. "Nothing serious, just a minor car accident, but she was injured, so..." Dean pauses, "You what?" You frown, "Uh, well...there must be some mistake," Yep, cover blown you and Sam scoot closer to here the conversation fully;

"And how would you even know I was here?" Amanda asks, "Is this one of Vince's friends?"

"Guilty as charged," Dean says.

"Wow. This is unbelievable," Amanda sighs.

"He's really sorry," says Dean, looking at you and Sam, worriedly.

"Well, you tell him to mind his own business and stay out of my life, okay?" Amanda says.

"Yes, but," Dean looks at you and you make a go on motion, "he really needs to see you tonight, so..."

"No, I'm sorry. It's too late," Amanda says.

"Don't be like that. Come on. The guy's a mess. Really. It's pathetic," Dean says.

"Really?" Amanda asks.

"Oh, yeah," Dean says.

"Look, I've got to go. Um..tell him to call me when I land," Amanda hangs up.

"No, No. Wait, Amanda. Amanda!" Dean cries. He sighs and places the phone back on the receiver.

"Damn it!" you say, "Now what?"

"All right, it's time for plane B. We're getting on that plane," Sam says.

"Whoa, whoa, now just hold on a second," Dean says, wide-eyed. You are trying to hide a smile, Dean is terrified of planes and Sam has absolutely no idea.

"Dean, that plane is leaving with over a hundred passengers on board, and if we're right, that plane is gonna crash," Sam says.

"And I know that you hate people dying because we don't do something as much as I do," you add.

"I know," sighs Dean.

"Okay. So we're getting on the plane, we need to find that demon and exorcise it. (Y/N) can get the tickets. We'll get whatever we can out of the trunk. Whatever that will make it through security. Everyone meets back here in 5 minutes," Sam declares. You nod and move to buy a ticket, but then Sam asks Dean a question, "Are you okay?"

"No, not really," Dean replies.

"What? What's wrong?" Sam looks at Dean worriedly and at you questioningly.

"Well, I kind of have this problem with, uh..." Dean trails off.

"Flying," you finish, "Dean is afraid of flying."

"It's never really been an issue until now," Dean says.

"You're joking, right?" Sam looks at you, "He is joking?"

"Nope," you say, "Not at all."

"Do I look like I'm joking? Why do you think I drive everywhere, Sam?" Dean asks.

"All right. Uh, we'll just go without you," Sam says.

"Works for me," you say, you turn to walk over to the ticket counter when Dean exclaims;

"What?"

"We can do this by ourselves, Dean, we're old enough. You don't need to protect us anymore," Sam says.

"What are you, nuts? You said it yourself, the plane's gonna crash," Dean pleads.

"Yeah, and if we don't go on board and stop it, it had an even higher chance of crashing, so either get your shit together or go to the car and wait for us to fix this. There isn't really any other options," you say.

"Come on! Really? Man..." Dean sighs, "Alright, Sammy, let's go get the bags."

Dean and Sam walk back out of the airport and you walk over to the ticket counter, "Hello, can I get three tickets for flight 424, please?"

"Yes, would you like them in the same row?" asks the woman.

"Yeah, that'd be great," you reply.

"That will be $944.28," the woman says looking up at you. You pull your wallet out of you coat and then pull you newest credit card out of it, it's under the name Rhetta Boon. You hand her the card, she accepts and slides in through the slot. She hands the card back with three tickets, "Do you have any bags that need to be places in cargo?"

"Nope, thank you," You walk away from the ticket desk and over to the spot you were supposed to meet your brothers. You stand there waiting for a few minutes until they show up, "Took you long enough."

"I had to tell Dean, multiple times, that we couldn't bring weapons of any kind," Sam explains. You look at Dean and he shrugs.

"So, what did you bring?" you ask.

"Dad's journal, and holy water," Sam replies.

"No, salt?" you ask.

"Damn it! Knew we forgot something, I'll go grab it," Dean moves to turn around but you and Sam each reach out and grab a shoulder.

"Nice try Dee, but we need to go on the plane, if we don't go now, we won't make it," You even pull out his old nickname to try and convince him.

Dean turns back around and sighs, "It was worth a shot."

"No, not really, now, let's go," Sam walks off, leading all of you to security.

You trail behind with Dean, "Hey, it's gonna be okay, you can even hold my hand if you need to."

"You ruined it, the first part was good," Dean sighs, smiling a little.

"I know, but seriously, if you need anything, you know that both of us are here for you, even if we tease you relentlessly along the way," you say, trying to reach up and put your arm around Dean's shoulder. But, you couldn't, stupid shortness.

"I know, but no chick flick moments, 'mkay,"Dean says.

"Fine, be that way," you are about to go catch up with Sam, but you mange to plant a kiss on Dean's cheek. You smile at him, and then jog to catch up with Sam.

 _Time Skip: 25 Minutes_

Dean is sitting in the aisle seat, anxiously reading the saftey card, you are sitting in the middle, messing with your flip phone, and Sam is sitting in the window seat, staring out the window.

"Dean, it's okay," you put your phone away and place a hand on Dean's right knee.

"Just try to relax," Sam adds.

"Just try to shut up," grumbles Dean, shoving your hand off. The plane starts and begins to takeoff. Dean is jumping at every rumble and sound. Sam is smirking at it, you are looking worriedly at Dean. Dean grabs your arm that was resting on the armrest and squeezes it, extremely tight, you think he may break your arm soon.

 _Time Skip: 8 Minutes_

Dean had let go of your arm and was now humming to himself, you were staring at the seat in front of you, bored. Sam looks over, "You're humming Metallica?"

"No, he is, it's um, Some Kind of Monster, I think, right?" you look over at Dean.

"Yeah, it calms me down," Dean mutters.

"Look, man, we get you're nervous, all right? But you got to stay focused," says Sam.

"Okay," Dean mumbles.

"So, we have 32 minutes and counting to figure out who the hell the demon is in, and perform an exorcism," you say.

"Yeah, on a crowded plane. That's gonna be easy," Dean says, nervously.

"One step at a time, Dee, one step at a time," you say, squeezing his arm lightly.

"Now, who's it possessing?" asks Sam.

"It's usually gonna be somebody with some sort of weakness, you know, a chink in the armor that the demon can worm through. Somebody with an addiction or some sort of emotional distress," Dean answers

"Could be Amanda, could be someone else. I mean, if I were in a plane crash, I would never step foot on a plane ever again," you say.

"Mm-hm," Dean hums. He turns to a flight attendant, "Excuse me. Are you Amanda?"

"No, I'm not," she replies.

"Oh, my mistake," Dean says, smiling slightly.

"Mm-hm," she replies.

Dean looks to the back of the plane, "All right, well, that's got to be Amanda back there, so I'll go talk to her, and, uh, I'll get a read on her mental state."

"What if she's already possessed?" Sam asks.

"There's ways to test that," Dean goes into the small bag he brought and pull put a Virgin-Mary shaped bottle of water, "I brought holy water.

"No," you take the bottle away from Dean and give it to Sam, who in turn, tucks in into the hoodie he's wearing, "We need something more subtle. If the demons in her, she'll flinch at the name of God."

"Oh. Nice," Dean comments, he stands up and turns to go.

"Hey," Sam says.

"What?" Dean asks.

"Say it in Latin," Sam advises.

"I know," Dean leaves again.

"Okay. Hey!" Sam calls.

"What?!" Dean asks, frustrated.

"Uh, in Latin, it's 'Cristo,'" Sam explains.

"Dude, I know! I'm not and idiot!" Dean sighs, exasperated.

"Um, you do know that Cristo isn't Latin, right?" you say, looking at Sam.

"Huh?" Sam asks, looking confused.

"It's Greek. The Latin word for God is 'deus' or 'deo,'" you explain.

"Will it still work?" Sam asks.

"Um, maybe, it should, yeah, I'm pretty sure it will work, too," you answer.

"Good," Sam replies. Dean comes back to the row and sits down.

"All right, well, she's got to be the most well-adjusted person on the planet," Dean says, standing up again to readjusted himself.

"Should we try 'deus?'" you ask, looking at Sam.

"No, you said Cristo would work," Sam replies.

"What did she do?" you ask, turning back to look at Dean.

"Nothing, there's no demon in her. There's no demon getting in her," Dean answers.

"So, if it's on the plane, it can be anyone. Anywhere," Sam sighs.

The plane shakes slightly, and Dean freaks out, "Come on! That can't be normal!"

"Dean, hey, Dee, calm down, it's just turbulence," you say, patting him on the shoulder.

"(Y/N), this plane is going to crash, okay? So quit treating me like I'm friggin' four," Dean snarls.

"You need to calm down," Sam adds.

"Well, I'm sorry I can't," Dean replies.

"Yes, you can," Sam says.

"Dude, stow the touchy-feely, self-help yoga crap, it's not helping," Dean grumbles.

"Dean, if you're emotionally unstable, you can get possessed. So, you _need_ to calm down. For the good of this plane," you say. Dean takes a long slow breath, "Good, great. Me and Sam found an exorcism in Dad's book that should work. The Rituale Romanum."

"What do we have to do?" asks Dean.

"It's two parts. The first part expels the demon from the victim's body. It make it manifest, which actually makes it more powerful," Sam explains.

"More powerful?" Dean asks.

"Yeah, more powerful," you repeat.

"How?" Dean asks.

"Well, it doesn't need to possess someone anymore. It can just wreak havoc on its pwn," Sam answers.

"Oh. And why is that a good thing?" asks Dean.

"Because the second half sends the son of a bitch back to hell once and for all," you answer.

"First things first, we got to find it," Dean walks slowly up the aisle with the EMF meter, getting odd looks but no and you come up behind Dean and Sam claps him on the shoulder, causing Dean to jump, "Ah! Don't do that."

"Anything?" Sam asks.

"No, nothing. How much time we got?" asks Dean.

"15 minutes. You guys think we missed something?" you ask.

"Maybe the things's just not on the plane," Dean suggests.

"You believe that?" Sam asks.

"Well, I will if you two will," Dean answers. He looks down at the meter spiking. You follow his gaze. Dean looks up and both of you see the copilot exit the bathroom.

"What? What is it?" Sam asks.

"Cristo," you whisper. The copilot turns to face you. His eyes are all black. He goes back into the cockpit. You look at your brothers, "I think we have a small problem."

"You think?!" Dean half shouts, getting him some strange looks.

"We should tell Amanda," Sam suggests.

"Why? What is she gonna do?" you ask.

"I don't know, but I just have a feeling she might help," Sam answers. Sam starts walking to the back of the plane.

"She won't believe it, or us," you say following Sam.

"12 minutes, we might as well tell her," Dean adds following you and Sam.

You come up to Amanda, "Oh, hi. Flight's not too bumpy for you, I hope," she says, smiling.

"Actually," Dean says, "that's kind of what we need to talk to you about." You reach behind you and shut the curtain.

"Um, okay. What can I do for you?" Amanda asks.

"Okay, this is gonna sound really crazy, but we don't have time for a big the supernatural beings are real speech, we actually have about 10 minutes before shit gets real," you explain.

"All right, look, we know you were on flight 2485," Sam adds.

Amanda's smile disappears, "Who are you guys?"

Sam ignores her and continues, "Now, we've spoken to some of the other survivors. We know something brought down that plane and it wasn't mechanical failure."

"We need your help because we need to stop it from happening again. Here. Now," Dean says.

"I'm sorry, I...I'm very busy. I have to go back..." Amanda trues to brush past you. But you stop her;

"Hey, hey, hey. Wait, please. We won't hurt you, we need your help or someone else is going to hurt you and all these people on the plane. There' probably something you should know, though, uh, Chuck Lambert, the pilot on 2485, he's dead," you state.

"Wait. What? What, Chuck is dead?" Amanda asks.

"Died in a plane crash. Two plane crashes, involving the same person in the past two months. Doesn't that sound strange to you?" you say.

"I..." Amanda starts.

"Look, there was something wrong with 2485. Now maybe you sensed it, maybe you didn't. But there's something wrong with this flight, too," says Sam.

"Amanda, you have to believe us," Dean says.

"On...on 2485, there was this man. He had these eyes," Amanda stutters.

"Perfect, exactly what we need," you say.

"I don't understand, what are you asking me to do?" Amanda asks.

"Okay. The copilot, we need you to bring him back here," says Dean.

"Why? What does he have to do with anything?" Amanda asks.

"No time to explain. We _need_ to talk to him. Can you do that?" you say.

"How am I supposed to go in the cockpit and get the copilot..." Amanda starts.

"Do whatever it takes. Tell him there's something broken back here, whatever will get him out of that cockpit," Sam says.

"Do you know that I could lose my job if you..." Amanda starts again.

"Okay, well you're gonna lose a lot more if you don't help us out," Dean states.

Amanda hesitates, then she speaks, "Okay," Amanda leaves and heads to the cockpit. You peak through the curtain to watch, then shut it, turning around. Dean pulls out holy water and Dad's journal, he hands the journal to Sam and motions for you to stand by the door. The copilot pulls the curtain open;

"Yeah, what't the problem?" You punch the pilot in the face, which knocks him to the ground. You sit on his chest, straddling him to keep him down. Dean throws you some duck tape which you rip off with your teeth and then put it on his mouth.

"Wait. What are you doing? You said you were just gonna talk to him," Amanda says, the horror clear in her tone.

"We are gonna talk to him," Dean comes around and splashes holy water to the demons head, which causes his skin to sizzle.

"Oh, my god. What's wrong with him?" Amanda cries.

"Guys, get a move on, I can't hold him much longer!" you call.

"Look. We need you calm. We need you outside the curtain," Sam explains.

"Well, I don't underst...I don't know..." Amanda stutters.

"Don't let anybody in, okay? Can you do that? Can you do that? Amanda?" Sam asks.

"Okay. Okay," Amanda leaves and closes the curtain.

"Sam, hurry up, please!" you cry, struggle to hold the demon down.

"Sacerdos, seu quivis alius legitimus ecclesiae..." Sam starts. The demon breaks free, shoving you off of him and against a wall. He does the same with your brothers. You manage to get him down, sitting on him again. Sam picks up where he left off, "Minister, vexatos a daemone exorcizaturus, ea qua par est pietate, prudcntiae, ac vitoc incgritate prseditus esse decet: qui nott sua, sed divina fretus virtute, ab omni rerum humanaruui cupiditatc alienus," The demon knocks you off again you fall on your back. He pulls the tape off of his mouth and grabs Sam by the collar;

"I know what happened to your girlfriend! She must have died screaming! Even now, she's burning!"

Dean and you both recover and push the demon to the ground, both of you sitting on him now, "Sam!" Dean and you yell.

Sam recovers and begans reading again," Tam pium opus ex caritate constanter et humiliter exequatur. Hunc praeterea maturae aetatis esse decet," Sam place the book down and helps you pin the demon down. The demon kicks the book aside, "I got it." The demon exits the copilot's body and disappears into the vent.

"Where'd it go?" you ask, getting off of the copilot.

"It's in the plane. Hurry up. We got to finish it," Dean says. Suddenly the plane dips and heaves violently. You and Sam struggle to grab the book, while Dean splayed himself against the exit door, screaming. You would have laughed, but honestly, you felt the same. You grab the book and toss it to Sam he runs out of the back and starts to read again;

"Et non solum officio sed etiam morum gravitate reverendum. In primis, ne facile credat, aliquem a daemonio obsesjum esse; sed nota habeat ea signa, quibus obsessus dignoscitur ab iis, qui vel atra bile, vel morbo aliquo laborant. Signa autem obsidentis dacmonis sunt; Ignota lingua loqui pluribus verbis, vel loquentem intelligere: Distantia, et occulta patefacerc: Vircs supra aetatis, seu conditionis naturam ostendere: et id genus alia, quae cum plurima concurrunt, majora sunt indicia!" A bright electrical charge runs through the plane, which levels out. People start asking if other's are okay. You straighten out and sigh, Sam stands, and Dean comes out from behind the curtain.

 _Time Skip: 40 Minutes_

You, Sam, and Dean are standing in the airport watching the chaos. You find Amanda and point her out to your brothers. She sees you too and mouths 'thank you.' All of you nod in return.

"Let's get out of here," Dean says. All of you turn and head for the exit.

"Are you guys okay?" you ask.

"Yeah, fine," replies Dean.

Sam stops, however, and turns, "(Y/N), it new about Jessica."

"Sam, these things, they, they read minds," Dean says, "They lie. All right? That's all it was."

"Yeah," Sam sighs.

"Come on," Dean says, walking ahead.

"Sammy, are you gonna be okay," you ask, staying with you younger, but taller, brother.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll be fine," Sam says, shrugging it off.

"I don't believe you," you say.

"I'll be fine," Sam walks ahead of you and catches up to Dean, leaving you trailing behind. That was another thing you didn't miss about Sam coming back, he and Dean were always closer, you felt left out sometimes.

Dean notices you're missing, he turns his head and yells in your direction, "Come on slow poke!"

"Coming," you yell back, okay, maybe they were getting better.

 _Time Skip: 1 Day._

You were back in Pennsylvania, at the airport, talking to Jerry;

"Nobody know what you guys did, but I do. A lot of people could have been killed," Jerry shakes all of your hands, "Your dad's gonna be real proud."

"We'll see you around, Jerry," Sam says.

"Thanks," you say, smiling. All of you turn to head off until Dean calls out;

"You know, Jerry."

"Yeah," Jerry replies.

"I meant to ask you, how did you get my cellphone number, anyway? I've only had it for like six months," Dean asks.

"Your dad gave it to me," Jerry explains.

"Huh?" you ask.

"What?" asks Sam.

"When did you talk to him?" Dean asks.

"I mean, I didn't exactly talk to him, but I called his number. His voice message said to give you a call. Thanks again, guys," Jerry turns and leaves.

 _Time Skip: 5 Minutes_

You are all out by the car, waiting for Dean to dial. "This doesn't make any sense, man. I've called Dad's number like 50 times. It's been out of service," Sam exclaims.

"Yeah, said that every time I did it too," you add.

Dean dials a number. The voice message begins and Dean turns the phone so you and Sam can hear it;

"This is John Winchester. I can't be reached. If this is an emergency, call my son Dean. 786-555-0179. Or call my daughter, (Y/N) 768-555-5627. They can help."

The messages ends, Sam looks frustrated as he gets in the car, claiming passenger. Dean follows, as do you. Dean starts the car and drives off. You are looking out the window, thinking about your father and the message and lots of other things, things didn't seem to be getting better, if anything they were getting worse.

* * *

 **Hope you all liked it. Sorry it took so long, I'm on vacation so I haven't got that much time to type. Did you guys hear the Misha got a Tumblr? Yikes, he might find all the smut. But, anyway, if you have any requests, just PM me. That's all for now!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the plot or the characters. The only person I own is (Y/N), everything else is owned by the creators and the CW.**


	5. Bloody Mary

You, Sam, and Dean are in the Impala. Dean had just parked it in front of a large building, when Sam started yelling in his sleep, again. He was sitting in the back, you had managed to claim shotgun, for once. You glance at Sam, then you turn your attention to Dean;

"Should I wake him up?"

"Yeah, probably, I think he's having another nightmare," Dean suggests, also glancing back at his younger brother.

"I wish he'd just talk to us," you sigh, leaning back, getting ready to wake Sam up.

"Yeah, so do I," Dean agrees.

"Sam," you say softly, you reach for his shoulder and shake him, it didn't work, so you yell it this time, "Sam! Wake up!"

Sam wakes up, sitting up and looking around, he looks confused and disoriented, "I take it I was having another nightmare."

"Yeah, another one," Dean says, exasperated.

"Hey, at least I got some sleep," Sam suggests.

"We need to talk about this Sam, you aren't looking good," you say, looking at your younger brother, worriedly.

Sam ignores your comment and steers the conversation in a different direction, "Are we here?"

You and Dean share a look, Sam was annoyingly stubborn, but you were being hypocritical, you and Dean were as stubborn as Sam, if not more so, "Yep. Welcome to Toledo, Ohio," Dean announces.

"So what do you think really happened to this guy?" Sam asks, picking up the newspaper that had fallen on the car floor in his sleep.

"Well, that's what we're here for, isn't it," you say, sarcastically.

"Ha, Ha, very funny," Sam says.

"I know, and you love it," you retort.

"Let's go," Dean says, opening his car door. You and Sam follow his suit, then all of you head to the building. Dean holds the door open for you, but forces Sam to hold it for himself.

"Jerk," Sam mumbles.

"Bitch," Dean replies.

"Both of you are punks," you finish.

"Yeah, but you love us anyway," Dean says, ruffling your hair.

"Don't touch my hair every again if you want to live," you grumble. Sam laughs at Dean for getting yelled at, "That goes for you gigantor."

"Hey! I didn't do anything," Sam cries.

"Uh uh, sure," you say, walking over to the front desk.

The woman at the desk looks up when she notices you, she had a short blonde bob, tan skin, and was wearing a set of pink scrubs, "How can I help you?"

"Me and my friends need to get to the morgue, we're students from Ohio State University and Doctor Figlavitch said he'd meet with us," you say.

"The morgue is on the first floor, room 144," the woman replies, "Should I tell Doctor Figlavitch that your here?"

"No, he's knows that we're coming," you reply, "Thanks you!" You walk back over to your brothers, "Room 144, first floor." All of you head to the elevator, Sam presses the up button and the elevator dings and opens. Dean presses the button labeled one and a 30 second ride later, you are at the 1st floor.

"What's the Doc's name again?" Dean asks.

"Doctor Figlavitch," you reply.

"And how did you find this out?" Sam asks.

"The internet is a wonderful thing," you reply, walking down the hallway and stopping at a door reading Morgue, "Who's taking the lead on this?" you ask, peering in the room, seeing only one person.

"I will," Dean say, walking into the room, you and Sam trailing behind.

"We do have a back up plan right?" asks Sam.

"I have at least one, maybe two, you?" you reply.

"Two, maybe three," Sam answers.

"Good, we might need them," you say.

"Hey," says the guy sitting at an unlabeled desk, you assume he's the technician.

"Hey," Dean replies

"Can I help you?" asks the morgue tech.

"Yeah. We're the, uh...med students," Dean says.

"Sorry?" the tech looks confused, this would be harder than you thought.

"Oh, Doctor..." Dean manged to mess up the name even though you had said it about 50 times for him, "Figlavitch didn't tell you. My, friend," he points to you, "Talked to him on the phone. He, uh, we're from Ohio State. He's supposed to show us the Shoemaker corpse. It's for our paper."

"Well, I'm sorry," the tech says, "he's at lunch.

"Oh well he said, uh..." Dean thinks for a second, "...oh, well, you know, it doesn't matter. You don't mind just showing us the body, do you?"

"Sorry, I can't," the tech says, "Doc will be back in an hour. You can wait for him if you want."

"An hour? Ooh. We gotta be heading back to Columbus by then," Dean looks at you two.

"Yep," you agree.

"Yeah," Sam adds.

"Uh, look, man this paper's like half our grade, so if you don't mind helping us out..." Dean trails off.

"Uh, look, man...no," the tech says.

Dean laughs a little then turns around and mumbles, "I'm gonna hit him in his face I swear."

You hit Dean on the arm, while Sam steps in front of Dean and you, opening his wallet. He pulls out at least five twenties and lays them down in the desk. The tech picks up the money, "Follow me."

Sam and you try to follow the tech, when Dean grabs Sam, and you stop to make sure they don't kill each other, "Dude, I earned that money."

"Excuse you, I won some of it too," you say.

"Dean, you won it in a poker game, (Y/N), you hustled it from a pool game," Sam sighs.

"Yeah," Dean says, not seeing the point.

Sam rolls his eyes and follows the tech, you hit Dean on the arm, "We can always get more, we're both good at trolling people."

"Still," Dean grumbles.

You and Dean head after Sam and the tech. The tech had already pulled the body out of it's container. "Now the newspaper said his daughter found him. She said his eyes were bleeding," Sam says.

The tech pulls the sheet back from Shoemaker's face, "More than that. They practically liquefied."

"Any sign of struggle? Maybe somebody did it to him?" Dean asks.

"Nope. Besides the daughter, he was all alone," the tech replies.

"What's the official cause of death?" you ask.

"Ah, Doc's not sure. He's thinking massive stroke, maybe an aneurysm? Something bust up in there, that's for sure," the tech replied.

"I don't see how that would be from a stroke, or an aneurysm, they don't have effects like this," you say.

Sam asks another question, "What do you mean, something bust up there?"

"Intense cerebral bleeding. This guy had more blood in his skull than anyone I've ever seen," the morgue answers.

"So a hemorrhage?" you ask.

"Yeah," the tech replies.

"The eyes, what would cause something like that?" Sam asks.

"Capillaries can bust. See a lot of bloodshot eyes with stroke victims," the tech explains.

"But busting capillaries shouldn't cause the eyes to explode," you say.

"You ever see exploding eyeballs?" asks Dean.

"That's a first for me, but hey, I'm not the doctor," the tech says.

"Hey, think we could take a look at that police report? You know for, uh...our paper?" Dean asks.

"I'm not really supposed to show you that," the tech says.

You sigh and pull out your wallet, you grab two tens and a twenty, "How about now?"

The tech hands you the report, "Here."

You skim over it, than hand it to Dean, who skims over it and them gives it to Sam, who flips through very quickly, and then he hands it to the tech, "Thanks."

You leave the morgue, your brothers close behind,"Those guys are idiots, a stroke wouldn't cause that. An aneurysm might, but probably not. And that's way too much blood for a hemorrhage."

"English please," Dean says.

"You know what a stroke is, an aneurysm is an enlargement of an artery in the brain, and a hemorrhage is the escape of blood from a ruptured blood vessel," you explain, "And that guy obviously didn't suffer from any of those things." You hit the elevator button and the elevator opens, you hit the button labeled G. You and your brothers ride the elevator down in silence until Sam asks a question;

"How do you know this?"

"Do you guys even pay attention to what I do?" you sigh, "My degree is in Pre-Med."

"Oh, forgot about that," Sam says.

"I didn't," Dean adds. You give Dean a look, "Okay, I did."

The elevator doors open, "You know, sometimes you two are really naive, you know that," you say, walking to the exit.

Sam steers the conversation back to the point, "Might not be one of ours," Sam opens the door, holding it open for you and Dean, "Might just be some freak medical thing."

All of you start to walk down the steps, "Did you seriously not listen to what I just said?" you ask.

"How many times in Dad's long and varied career has it actually been a freak medical thing and not some sign of an awful supernatural death?" Dean adds.

"I did listen, and almost never," Sam concludes.

"Exactly," Dean says.

"All right, let's go talk to the daughter," Sam says.

"You do realize they're having the funeral today right?" you say, opening the back seat door.

"Yeah, that will make it easier to blend in," Dean says, sliding into his seat and shuting the door.

"But we aren't dressed for a funeral, I'm wearing jeans, a Pink Floyd t-shirt, and a leather jacket with heavy duty boots. You and Sam are wearing jeans, and plan shirts, with jackets," you say, closing your door and grabbing your seat belt.

"We'll be fine," Sam says.

"Okay, if but don't yell at me when we walk in and look like idiots," you say.

Dean starts the car, "Where do these people live?"

"Irving Street," Sam says.

"I think the number was 654 or something like that," you add.

"Sounds good," Dean pulls out of the parking space and turns to get on the main road.

 _Time Skip: 20 Minutes_

Dean stops the car across the street from the Shoemaker house. There were cars parked up and down the street.

"Think we have the right place?" asks Dean.

"Definitely," Sam says.

You open your car door and step out, your brothers doing the same, "What's our story?"

"FBI?" Dean says.

"No, to weird, FBI wouldn't investigate a stroke or whatever the hell they say happened to the guy," Sam says.

"Coworkers?" you suggest.

"That'd work," Sam says, nodding his head.

"Dean? What do you think?" you ask, looking at your brother.

"Yeah, that'd work," Dean agrees, "Let's go."

All of you walk across the street and up the steps to the house. The door is open so you walk in. There is a picture of Steven Shoemaker on the desk. All the people in the house are men in black suits and woman in black dresses, except, you three, of course. People are giving you weird looks.

"Feel like we're under-dressed," Dean comments.

"I told you," you hiss.

"Yeah, and we didn't listen, what else is new," Dean says, starting to walk forward. You give Sam a look and both of you follow Dean through the house. Dean suddenly stops and turns around, "I have no clue where the kids are."

"Then we ask," you look around until you see a man talking to someone else a few feet away, you walk over and tap on his shoulder, "Excuse me, sorry to interrupt your conversation, but me and my friends over there are looking for Donna and Lily. Could you point us in there direction?"

"Yeah, here, follow me," the man excuses himself from the conversation and leads you to the backyard, Sam and Dean following close behind you, "Right over there," the man points over to a group consisting of 4 girls.

"Thanks," you say, smiling. The man leaves and you turn to your brothers "Let's go." You and your brothers walk over to the group of girls, who look up when you get close enough.

"You must be Donna, right?" Dean asks.

The one called Donna replies, she was a short girl, not quite shoulder length brown hair, she had a few freckles scattered around her pale skin, she was wearing what you would expect a girl of her age to wear, a jean jacket, a plain t-shirt, jeans, "Yeah."

"Hi, uh-we're really sorry," Sam says.

"Thank you," she replies.

"I'm (Y/N), this is Sam, and Dean. We worked with your Dad," you say.

Donna looks at one of her friends, then back at you, Sam and Dean, "You did?"

"Yeah. This whole thing. I mean, a stroke," Dean says. You try not to snort in disbelief, seriously, they thought this was a stroke.

"I don't think she really wants to talk about this right now," the friend who Donna had looked at said. She had more than shoulder length blonde hair, tan skin, hazel eyes, wearing a jacket, jeans, and carrying a book bag.

"It's okay. I'm okay," Donna says.

"Any symptoms of a stroke?" you ask.

"No," Donna replies.

One of the girls turns around, she had extremely long, brown hair, the bangs pulled back in a wrap around braid, she looked a lot like Donna, they must have been related, "That's because it wasn't a stroke."

You smile, this girl was smart, "Lily, don't say that," Donna reprimands.

"What?" Sam asks.

"I'm sorry, she's just upset," Donna says.

"No, it happened because of me," Lily says, she looks on the verge of tears.

"Sweetie, it didn't," Donna says.

"Lily," you crouch down to be at eye level with the girl, "Why would you say something like that?"

"Right before he died, I said it," Lily says.

"What? What did you say?" you coax.

"Bloody Mary, three times in the bathroom mirror," Lily pauses, "She took his eyes, that's what she does."

"That's not why Dad died. This isn't your fault," Donna pleads.

"I think your sister's right, Lily. There's no way it could have been Bloody Mary. Your dad didn't say it, did he?" Dean asks.

"No, I don't think so," Lily replies.

"See, then it's not your fault," Sam says, smiling at the small girl.

You stand up, devising a plan in your head, "I think I have to hit the restroom. Could you tell me where it is?"

"There are two, one downstairs and one upstairs," Donna says.

"Okay, thanks," you head into the house. You start with the downstairs bathroom, no signs of the death here, must be upstairs. You exit the bathroom and head upstairs. You here someone following you. You turn quickly, hand on your concealed gun. Then you relax, it was Sam and Dean, "Seriously guys, don't do that!"

"It's fun thought," Dean says.

"Won't be fun when I'm less careful and shoot you in the face," you mumble. Dean looks surprised at what you said, but Sam laughs, "Again, goes for you too Sammy."

"So, is this the room he died in?" asks Sam, gesturing to the door that is slightly cracked open, through the crack you can see a mirror and a sink.

"I don't know," you go over and push the door open. You look around until your eyes fall on a spot of dried blood on the floor, "Yep, he died here."

Your brothers come over and walk into the small room, "The Bloody Mary legend...Dad ever find any evidence that it was a real thing?" Sam asks

"Not that I know of," Dean answers.

"Ditto," you add, you stoop down to look at the dried blood on the floor, looking for anything abnormal.

"I mean, everywhere else all over the country, kids will play Bloody Mary, and as far as we know, nobody dies from it," Sam adds.

"Yeah, well, maybe everywhere it's just a story but here it's actually happening," Dean says.

"The place where the legend began?" Sam asks.

Dean shrugs, opening the medicine cabinet, and you sigh, "The legend did not begin in Toledo, Ohio. It has like, four common background stories. The most common being a witch who was found out and executed. The second is a local woman died in a car accident and received a horribly scarred face before she died. The third is the woman was a witch in the Salem trials. And the last one says it's based off of Queen Mary I of England."

"Oh," Dean says, poking his head out from the medicine cabinet, "Wait, how do you now this?"

"Had to do a report on urban legends in, uh, 7th grade, I think, I choose Bloody Mary," you reply.

"I'm confused about something," Sam says.

"Well, get it out," Dean says.

"According to legend, the person who says B...," Sam eyes the mirror on the cabinet door, shutting before he continues, "The person who says you know what..."

"The person who says Voldemort?" you ask, smiling a little.

Dean groans and Sam sighs, "No, but as I was saying, The person who says you know what gets it. But here..."

"Shoemaker gets it instead, yeah," Dean finishes.

"Right," Sam agrees.

"I don't think I ever heard about anything like this. Still, he did died in front of a mirror and the girl said that she did say it. And the guys eyes did look scratched out, that's how the legend goes," you add.

"It's worth checking into," adds Sam.

"I agree," you leave the bathroom just to be met by one of Donna's friends.

"What are you doing up here?" she asks. She was the blonde, the one who Donna had looked at earlier.

"I had to go to the bathroom," you say, "I was washing my hands when these guys," you jerk your thumb in Sam and Dean's direction, "Came up to check on me."

"Who are you?" the girl questions.

"Like we said downstairs, we worked with Donna's dad," Dean says.

"He was a day trader or something. He worked by himself," the girl states.

"No, I know, I meant," Dean was starting to become nervous, and you didn't have a plan, and Sam wasn't jumping in, so that meant he didn't have one either.

"Ana all those weird questions downstairs, what was that? So you tell me what's going on, or I start screaming," the girl demands.

You see Dean start to panic, but Sam jumps in, "All right. All right. We think something happened to Donna's dad."

"Yeah, a stroke," the girl sighs, sounding bored.

"We checked out his body earlier, those are not signs of a typical stroke, and I should now, I have a medical degree. We think it has to be something else," you explain.

"Like what?" the girl questions.

"Honestly? We don't know yet. But we don't want it to happen to anyone else. That's the truth," finishes Sam.

"So, if you're gonna scream, go right ahead," Dean adds. You throw him a glare, he doesn't know how bad it would be if she screamed.

"Who are you, cops?" the girl asked.

You glance back at your brothers, "In a way, I guess."

"I'll tell you what. Here," Sam reaches into his pocket, pulls out a paper and pen, and starts writing down his cell number, "If you think of anything, you, or your friends notice anything strange or out of the ordinary,,,just give us a call." Sam hands her the paper, and he and Dean start to walk down the hallway. But you have a question for the girl;

"What's your name? You know mine and my coworkers."

"Charlie," the girl, Charlie, replies.

"Well, like Sam said, if you need anything or have anything regarding this situation, just give us a call," you smile, before turning down the hallway, following your brothers.

 _Time Skip: 30 Minutes_

You walk into a library, followed by Sam and Dean;

"All right, say Bloody Mary really is haunting this town. There's gonna be some sort of proof. Like a local woman who died nasty," Dean says.

"Like I said. There are like four common stories, but there are actually 50 or more in existence. It's going to be hard," you say.

"All right so what are we supposed to be looking for?" Dean asks.

"Well, every versions has a few similarities. The woman's name is always Mary and she always dies in front of a mirror," you explain.

"So we've gotta search local newspapers...public records as far back as they go. See if we can find a Mary who fits the bill," Sam says.

"Well, that sounds annoying," Dean sighs.

"You just don't like research," you tease.

"It shouldn't be so bad as long as we..." Sam looks at the computers, you follow his line of slight, all the computers have a sign reading out of order, Sam chuckles, "I take it back. This will be very annoying."

 _Time Skip: 16 Hours_

You had gotten all the public records from the library. Dean had driven to a motel and you had gotten a room as the boys unloaded things. Everyone had taken turns sleeping. You had gotten the first 5 hours. Dean had gotten the second, Sam was having his, even though it tried not to. You and Dean were finishing up, checking over things, rereading, that kind of thing.

"You know what we should do sometime?" you say, still looking through the records.

"What?" Dean asks.

"We always go to motels, but we never go swimming in the pools, we should do that," you say.

Dean pauses and looks up, "Do you even own a bathing suit?"

"Yes, actually," you reply, "Do you?"

"No," Dean answers.

"Why not?" you press.

"Because we don't have time to take a break and have fun! I don't need a bathing suit, you don't need one, Sam doesn't need one," Dean says.

"Okay, sorry I mentioned it," you sigh, "Just wanted to get away for a little."

Dean doesn't reply. You both work in silence for a few minutes, until Sam wakes up and asks a question, "Why'd you let me fall asleep?"

"Because you needed it," you reply at the same time Dean says, "Because we're awesome siblings."

Dean then asks a question, "So, what did you dream about?"

"Lollipops and candy canes," Sam replies sarcastically.

"Sam," you sigh, but you don't push.

"Yeah, sure," Dean replies.

Sam changes the subject, "Did either of you find anything?"

"Oh, besides a whole new level of frustration?" Dean says, Sam sits up, "No. I've looked at everything. She's checked over everything, too. And you looked over a lot too."

"Two local woman committed suicide in front of a mirror, and a, uh, giant mirror fell on a dude named Dave, but no Mary's," you add.

Sam falls back on to the couch, "Maybe we haven't found it yet."

"We've also been searching for strange deaths in the area, you know...eyeball bleeding that sort of thing. There's nothing. Whatever's happening here, maybe it just ain't Mary," Dean adds.

Sam's phone rings, he answers it, "Hello?" you couldn't hear who he was talking to, but you saw the look of concern come across his face, "Okay, can we, um, meet you somewhere? Okay, the park, on what street? Maple road, okay, um, give us, about 15 minutes." Sam hangs up on the person on the other end.

"Who was it?" you ask.

"Charlie, she well, um, Jill, the other girl at the party, she died, we're meeting her at the park on Maple Road," Sam explains.

"How was she killed?" Dean asks.

"I don't know, that's what we're meeting her for," Sam says, standing up and grabbing his coat, "Let's go."

You and Dean stand up and also grabbed your coats, Dean with your Dad's old, brown leather jacket, and you with your black, biker, leather jacket, "Hey, (Y/N)!" You turn around and Dean tosses you the keys to Baby, "You can drive."

"Really?" you ask, catching the keys, "Why?"

"Because, now, hurry up," Dean replies, hurrying out the door.

"What was that about?" asks Sam.

"I think he's saying sorry, in his own, weird way," you reply.

"Why is he saying sorry?" Sam questions.

"Oh, well, earlier I suggested we could go swimming in the pool and Dean asked if I had a bathing suit, and I said yes and asked if he had one, and he said no, and I asked why, and he yelled at me a bit, and I guess he's saying sorry," you reply, walking over to the car, you open the driver's seat door and slide in. Dean is sitting in the passenger seat.

"You remember how to drive, right?" Dean asks, as you put the key in ignition.

"Yes, I do, you taught me, remember?" the car starts and you back out the car. You then turn the car and drive out of the parking lot and down the road, listening to the soothing purr that Baby was making.

 _Time Skip: 10 Minutes_

You made it to the park. Dean was checking over Baby and making sure nothing happened to it. You and Sam were looking around the park for Charlie. Sam is the one to find her;

"There, on the bench," Sam points to a bench about 5 or 6 yards away.

"Dean, let's go, Baby's fine," you call.

"Hey, don't call her that," Dean grumbles.

"Dean, I love that car as much as you, maybe a little bit less, I have a right to call her that," you say.

"Guys, we have a possible murder on our hands and you two are bickering about what you should call a car," Sam reprimands.

"Sorry," you mumble.

"Whatever," Dean says under his breath.

"Okay, let's go. Sam starts walking towards Charlie, "Hey, Charlie."

Charlie looks up, "Hi."

"Can we sit?" Sam asks.

"Sure," she mumbles.

You sit next to Charlie, offering her a hug, she accepts and leans into you, Dean sits on the back of the bench, and Sam stays standing, "Can you tell us what happened.

"Um, I was talking to Jill on the phone. I was telling her about you guys. And she was like, yeah, Bloody Mary totally got him. And then she was was accusing me of being scared. She went to the mirror and said it. She screamed and then started laughing. She hung up. Her parents noticed how quiet it was and they found her on the bathroom floor. And her...her eyes. They were gone," Charlie is crying now. You squeeze her tighter, trying to consul her.

"I'm sorry," Sam says.

"And she said it," You glance up at your brothers, "I heard her say it. But it couldn't be because of that. I'm insane, right?"

"No, you're not insane," Dean says, you give him a glare, could he have been anymore blunt.

"Oh God, that makes me feel so much worse," Charlie says.

"Hey, it's okay, we deal with this stuff all the time, it's okay, you'll be okay," you say.

"Look. We think something's happening here. Something that can't be explained," Sam says.

"And we're gonna stop it but we could use your help," Dean adds.

"If you want," you add.

"I," Charlie sniffles, "Okay, what do you need?"

"We need to see Jill's room, where she died, if that's possible," Sam says.

"I, I think I can do that," Charlie wipes her eyes on her sleeve and leaves your arms, "Yeah, I can."

"Okay, were does Jill live?" Dean asks.

330 Union Way," Charlie replies.

"Okay, how can you get us in?" you ask.

"I can open the window, just leave the rest to me," Charlie gets up and starts walking away.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Dean asks, getting up.

"Do you want the keys back?" you ask, standing up and reaching into your pocket.

"Yes," Dean says.

"What's the magic word?" you ask as all of you start walking to the car.

"Please," Dean says, in an annoyed tone.

"Good job," you toss him the keys. Sam is laughing.

Dean mumbles something the sounds like, "Smart ass."

"What?" you ask.

"Nothing," Dean replies.

"Uh huh, I heard something that sounded like smart ass," you reply. Dean stays silent, obviously annoyed with your antics. You smile in triumph, you had beaten Dean.

 _Time Skip: 20 Minutes_

Sam, and Dean were waiting in the Impala outside of Jill's house. You were putting things in a duffel bag at the trunk, all of the sudden, you see a window slide open;

"There, she opened the window."

Sam and Dean get out and you toss the duffel bag to Dean. All of you cross the street and walk over to the open window. Sam enters first. Dean tosses him the duffel bag and then climbs in, you look around, making sure no one saw you, and climb in last.

"What did you tell Jill's mom?" Sam asks.

"Just that I needed some time alone with Jill's pictures and things," you and Sam grab a few things out of the duffel bag, while Dean pulls the curtains shut, Charlie continues, "I hate lying to her."

"Trust us, this is for the greater good. Hit the lights," Dean instructs.

Charlie walks over and turns off the lights, "What are you guys looking for?"

"I don't know yet, none of us do, but we'll know when we find it," you reply.

Sam hands a digital camera to Dean,"Hey, night vision," Sam says. Dean turns the night vision on for him and hands it back, "Perfect."

Sam aims the camera at Dean, "Do I look like Paris Hilton?" you snort at what Dean said.

Sam shakes his head and walks away with the camera. He opens Jill's closet door and begins filming around the mirror, "SO I don't get it. I mean... the first victim didn't summon Mary, and the second victim did. How's she choosing them?"

"I don't know, ask her," you reply. Sam closes the closet door.

"I want to know why Jill said it in the first place," Dean looks pointedly at Charlie.

"It's just a joke," Charlie replies.

"Well, you knew what could happen, and somebody else could say it again, and this could happen," you say.

Sam pokes his head out from the bathroom, "Hey," All of you turn to look at him, "There's a black light in the trunk, right?"

"Yeah," Dean says.

"I'll go grab it," you open the curtains and climb out the window. You run to the trunk, opening the trunk and then the tire well, placing a shotgun at an angle to keep it open, you dig around for a minute or two, grumbling about how Dean needs to let you organize the damn thing, when you find it. You place the shotgun back down and close the trunk. You walk back to the window and climb in. Sam had carried the mirror to the bed and placed it upside down. Sam peels the brown paper that is on the back of the mirror. You shine the black light over the back of the mirror and a hand print and the name Gary Bryman appears.

"Gary Bryman?" Charlie asks.

"Know who that is?" you ask.

"No," Charlie replies.

"Okay," Dean says, "I think we're done here, Sam put the mirror back, (Y/N), clean up the stuff. Charlie, wait for us to leave and then go home. We need to research this name and then we'll contact you when we find out who it is."

"Okay," Charlie replies. You put everything back in the duffel bag and Sam hangs up the mirror. Dean is the first one out the window, you toss him the bag, and give Charlie a wave, then go out the window, Sam is last. All of you walk to the car. You put the black light and the duffel bag in the trunk as your brother's get in the car. You climb in the car just as Dean starts the engine. You shut the door and Dean pulls the car away.

 _Time Skip: 1 Hour_

You had been the one to find out who Gary Bryman was. You were looking through the obituaries when you found it;

"Hey, found him," you call.

Sam shuts his laptop and walks over to the bed you were sitting on, Dean puts down the newspaper he was looking at and walks over, standing next to Sam. You hold up the paper and Sam grabs it. After a few seconds, Dean makes a comment, "Well, that sucks."

"Yeah," agrees Sam, handing the paper back to you, "I'm going to call Charlie and tell her to meet us a the park.

You nod and fold the paper in to a small square and shove it in your back pocket. You grab your jacket and go to the door, waiting for Sam to finish up. Sam ends the call and grabs his jacket. Dean grabs his and all of you walk out of the door.

 _Time Skip: 20 Minutes_

You were back at the park sitting on the bench. You were standing this time, Dean was sitting next to Charlie, and Sam was standing with you.

"So," you pull the paper out of your pocket and unfold it, "Gary Bryman was an 8 year old boy. Two years ago, he died in a hit and run. The car was described as a black Toyota Camry, but nobody got the plates or saw the driver." You finish, refolding the paper and putting it back in your pocket.

"Oh my God," Charlie says.

"What?" Sam asks.

"Jill drove that car," Charlie explains.

"We need to get back to your friend, Donna's house," Dean says, standing up.

"Why?" Charlie asks, also standing.

"Because, I think we might find something there," Dean says, "You can come with us in the car." Dean starts walking towards Baby.

"Come on," you start after Dean, Sam coming shortly after, and Charlie trailing behind reluctantly.

 _Time Skip: 15 Minutes_

Dean pulls the car up to Donna's house. All of you get out. You go to the trunk to pull out the black light.

"So, what exactly do I tell her?" Charlie asks, shutting her door.

"Um, tell her we're investigating her father's death because it has been marked as suspicious," Sam says.

"But you said you worked with her dad," Charlie says, confused.

"It's a hobby," you add, shutting the trunk and walking around the car to join your brothers and Charlie.

"Um, okay," Charlie walks up to the door and knocks, the door opens to reveal Donna Shoemaker, "Hey, Donna, um, can we come in?"

Donna looks at her friend and you, Sam, and Dean, "Sure, I guess." Donna opens the door more and you, Charlie, Sam, and Dean step in.

"Look, um, these guys, are investigating your dad's death, apparently it's been marked as suspicious or something, and they help the police station out, they need to check out your house for clues," Charlie explains.

"Why did you have to tell me, why couldn't they?" Donna asks.

"We thought you would listen to your friend more than us, and we are also looking at Jill's death and Charlie was helping us a little with that," you say.

Donna looks at you suspiciously before sighing and saying, "Sure, whatever."

"Okay," Dean exclaims, "We need to check out the upstairs bathroom, if that's okay with you."

"Sure," Donna says.

You, Sam, and Dean climb the steps to the second floor of the house. The door to the bathroom is open so all of you walk in. Sam detaches the mirror from the cabinet as Dean makes the room as dark as possible. Sam places the mirror on the floor, the back facing up. Dean sits on the toilet, closing the lid so he could sit down. Sam and you both crouch down in the floor. You turn on the black light and start moving in down the mirror. It reveals a hand print and another name, Linda Shoemaker.

"Mom?" you guess, turning the black light off.

"Maybe, or a sister," Sam adds, standing up and grabbing the mirror and reattaching it to the cabinet.

"Or it could be a aunt or grandmother or any number of people, we'll have to ask Donna," Dean says, standing up.

Once the mirror is reattached, all of you head downstairs to the living room, where Donna and Charlie are sitting, "Can we ask you a question Donna?" you ask.

"Sure, go ahead," Donna replies.

"Who is Linda Shoemaker?" Dean asks, "And do you think your Dad had anything to do with it?"

You see Donna tense up, "Why are you asking me this?"

"Look, we're sorry, but it's important," Sam pleads.

"Yeah. Linda's my mom, okay? She overdosed on sleeping pills, it was an accident and that's it. I think you should leave," Donna says, standing up.

"Now Donna, just listen," Dean starts.

"Get out of my house!" Donna runs upstairs.

"Dean, you could have been a little bit more, I don't know, nice," you say, exasperated.

"Hey, just doing my job," Dean says.

"Oh my God," Charlie says, "Do you really think her dad could've killed her mom?"

"Maybe," Sam answers.

"I think I should stick around," Charlie says.

"That's a good idea, Donna needs it," you say.

"All right. Whatever you do, don't..." Dean starts.

"Believe me, I won't say it," Charlie interrupts.

 _Time Skip: 45 Minutes_

You were all at the library, Sam was looking at a bulletin board, and you were looking at a bookshelves near by. The computers had been fixed, so Dean was doing something on one of them. You see Sam look over and them he makes a comment;

"Wait, wait, wait, you're doing a nationwide search?"

You walk over and look at the screen and that seems to be exactly what Dean was doing, "How'd you manage that?"

Dean ignores your comment and answers Sam's question, "Yep. The NCIC, the FBI database...at this point any Mary who died in front of a mirror is good enough for me."

"But if she's haunting the town, she should have died in this town," Sam states.

"We checked everything Sam, nobody in this town named Mary died in front of a mirror. So, unless you think somebody died that nobody has a record on or if your have a better idea, be my guest," you finish.

"The way Mary's choosing her victims, it seems like there's a pattern," Sam says.

"I know, I was thinking the same thing," Dean says.

"No shit Sherlock's," you say under your breath.

Either nobody heard your comment or they were ignoring it, "With Mr. Shoemaker and Jill's hit and run," Sam says.

"Both had secrets when they died," Dean concludes.

"So people who have a big bad secret die?" you ask.

"Right, I guess. I mean, there's a lot of folklore about mirrors; that they reveal all your lies, all your secrets, that they're a true reflection of your soul, which is why it's bad luck to break them," Sam explains.

"So, like I said, if you've got a really bad, nasty, downright horrible secret, like that you killed someone or somethin' like that, Mary sees it, and then punishes you for it," you conclude.

"Whether you're the one that summoned her or not," Sam adds.

"You just have to be in the same house," you say.

"Take a look at this," Dean says, motioning to the screen. There is a picture on the screen of the computer that shows a woman lying by a mirror in a puddle of blood. The printer makes a noise and Dean reaches over and grabs the picture that he just printed off. He hands it to you and Sam looks over you to see. This picture is of a hand print and the letters 'Tre.'

"Looks like the same hand print," Sam comments.

"And the same handwriting, if I'm not mistaken," you add.

"Her name was Mary Worthington; an unsolved murder in Fort Wayne, Indiana," Dean explains.

"So, I'm guessing that means we're going to Indiana," you say.

"Bingo," Dean says.

 _Time Skip: 1 Hour 40 Minutes_

After a quick stop at the motel to grab your things. Dean had driven all of you to Fort Wayne. Sam had found out were the police station was. You were in the car, reading over the other information Dean had found out about the young women. Dean tapped on your window and motioned for you to hurry up. You sighed, and put down the papers. You opened the door and closed it, catching up to your brothers, "So what's our cover?" you ask.

"Reporters," Sam answers.

"Names?" you ask.

"Dean, Sam, and (Y/N)," Dean answers.

"Okay, easy enough," you arrive at the doors to the station, you open one of them and walk in. You walk to the front desk, where a man was sitting, "Hello."

"How can I help you?" the man asks. He had short, straight, brown hair. He was wearing a dress shirt, and what looked like khaki's.

Sam and Dean came up behind you,"We're reporters for the uh, Fort Wayne Times, and uh, we are doing a report on strange deaths or murders that have happened in the area. And uh, we heard about the Worthington murder, and though it sounded interesting. Could we talk to someone who was on that case?"

"Yeah, let me ask him," the man gets up and walks to a door, knocking on it, and then entering, he comes out a few minutes later, "Okay, come on in."

All of you walk in, Dean first, then you, and last, Sam. There was a man sitting at the desk, he was African-America, with graying hair and a black mustache, he was wearing a professional looking suit, "Hello sir, I'm (Y/N), this is Sam, and Dean, my partners."

"I'm Detective Taylor, George told me that you were reporting on the the Worthington murder?" the man asks.

"Yes sir," replies Sam.

"I was on the job for 35 years; detective for most of that. Now everybody packs it in with a few loose ends, but the Mary Worthington murder; that one still gets me," the Detective says.

"What exactly happened?" Dean asks.

"You kids said you were reporters?" the Detective asks

"Yes sir," you reply.

"We know that Mary was 19, lived by herself. We know she won a few local beauty contests, dreamed of getting out of Indiana, being an actress. And we know the night of March 29th someone broke into her aparment and murdered her, cut out her eyes with a knife," Sam adds.

"That's right," the Detective nods his head.

"Sir, when we ask what happened, we want to know what you think happened that night," you explain.

The Detective stands up and walks over to a file cabinet in the corner of his office. He opens a drawer and pulls out a file, then he walks back over, file in hand, "Technically I'm not supposed to have a copy of this," he opens the file to the one of the pictures Dean had found, the one with the hand print and the letters Tre, "Now see that there? T-R-E?"

"Yeah," Dean agrees.

"I think Mary was trying to spell out the name of her killer," the Detective says.

"You know who it was?" Sam asks.

"Not for sure. But there was a local man, a surgeon; Trevor Sampson," he flips and pulls out a picture of the man. The man in the black and white picture appeared to have black hair, he was wearing black glasses and a suit, "And I think he cut her up good."

"Why'd he do that? Did he even know Mary?" you ask.

"Her diary mentioned a man she was seeing. She called him by his initial 'T'. Well, her last entry, she was gonna tell 'T''s wife about their affair," the Detective explains.

"Yeah, but how do you know it was Sampson who killed her?" Dean asked.

"It's hard to say," the Detective says, "But the way her eyes were cut out...it was almost professional."

"But the case was never solved, does that mean you never proved who it was?" you asked.

"Correct. No prints, no witnesses. He was meticulous," the Detective sighs.

"Is he still alive?" Dean asks.

"Nope," the Detective sits down and sighs, "If you ask me, Mary spent her last living moments trying to expose this guy's secret. But she never could."

"Where's she buried?" Sam asks.

"She wasn't. She was cremated," answers the Detective.

"That mirror," you point to the mirror shown in the picture, "Is it in a evidence lock-up somewhere?"

"Ah, no. It was returned to Mary's family a long time ago," the Detective replies.

"You have the names of her family by any chance?" asks Sam.

 _Time Skip: 25 Minutes_

You were back on the road, Sam was talking on the phone to one of Mary's relatives in the back. Dean was driving and you were looking out the window, watching the scenery pass by.

"Oh really? Ah, that's too bad Mr. Worthington. I would have paid a lot for that mirror. Okay, well maybe next time. All right, thanks," Sam hangs up.

"I'm assuming he doesn't have the mirror or he isn't willing to sell," you say.

"Sort of. That was Mary's brother. The mirror was in the family for years, until he sold it one week ago to a store called Estate Antiques. A store in Toledo," Sam explains.

"So, wherever the mirror goes, that's where Mary goes?" Dean asks.

"Her spirit's definitely tied up with it somehow," Sam answers.

"Isn't here a legend about that?" you ask.

"Yeah, there is. Yeah, mirrors supposedly capture spirits. When someone would die in a house, people would cover up the mirrors so the ghosts wouldn't get trapped," Sam explains.

"So, Mary dies in front of a mirror, and it draws in her spirit," Dean sighs.

"Yeah, but how could she move through, like, a hundred different mirrors?" Sam asks.

"Maybe it's because the people are summoning Bloody Mary, but since she doesn't come, this Mary does," you suggest.

"Maybe," Sam nods.

"I don't know, but if the mirror is the source, I say we find it and smash it," Dean says.

"Yeah, good idea," Sam's phone rings, he picks it up and answers it, "Hello?" A look of concern flashes across his face, "Yeah, okay, we'll be there in, uh about an hour, just, don't look at any glass or mirrors or anything like that, okay? Good, alright, we'll be there soon."

"Who was it?" you ask.

"Charlie, Bloody Mary's after her," Sam explains.

"How?" Dean asks.

"Apparently Donna said it and now it's following her," Sam says.

"Where is she?" Dean asks.

"At the park," Sam answers.

"We should pick her up and take her to the motel, flip all the mirrors, cover the windows," you suggest.

"Sounds good to me," Dean says, he presses down on the gas and the car accelerates.

"Just don't get arrested, again," you say.

"I know what I'm doing," Dean retorts.

"Okay, I believe you," you answer," I'm gonna take a nap, wake me up when we get there."

 _Time Skip: 1 Hour 10 Minutes_

"(Y/N)? Wake up," Dean is shaking you awake.

"I don't wanna," you groan.

"(Y/N), come on, let's go," Dean says, still shaking you.

"Do I have to?" you whine.

"(Y/N), get you ass up, we got people to save!" Dean exclaims.

You shoot up, awake as ever. Your father used to and still did say that to you, if you didn't move within a minute of him saying that, bad things happened, "Sorry, won't happen again."

Dean notices the way you shot up and your reaction, then he realized what he said, "Hey, it's okay, it's me, Dean. I didn't mean to say that. Nothing's gonna happen to you."

You realize that you were in the Impala and Dean was the one trying to wake you, "I'm fine Dean, no need to worry," you look down avoiding Dean's glare. Instead, you pick up your necklace with the anti-possession symbol on it and start to mess with it. Sam had given it to you as a present before you left for collage, you assume that Bobby gave it to him to give to you.

Dean stays silent for a few minutes until he realizes you aren't going to talk, "We already picked up Charlie, Sam took her in the room. He's getting all the mirrors and crap covered."

"Okay, we should go help him," you say, looking up. You open the car door and exit the car. You shut the door behind you and start walking to the motel room. Dean is following you. You here him take a deep breath, but you cut him off before he starts, "Dean, I'm fine, no I don't want or need to talk about it. Stop worrying about me, m'kay?" You reach the door to your motel room and you open it, taking in the sight laid out before you. Charlie was sitting on one of the beds, her head on her knees. Sam is covering all the mirrors. Most of them have already been closed or flips. You walk in the room and shut the curtains. You grab a sheet from the bed and cover the TV, reflective surface. Dean is going around and making sure everything had been flipped or covered. You walk over and shut the bathroom door. Once everything was covered or flipped or closed, you turned your attention to the young woman sitting on your bed. You go over and sit next to her, "Hey, Charlie, you can open your eyes. Everything is covered. It's okay, you'll be okay."

Charlie slowly looks up, "Now listen. You're gonna stay right here on this bed, and you're not gonna look at glass or anything else that has a reflection, okay? And as long as you do that, she cannot get you," Sam explains, joining the both of you on the bed

"But I can't keep that up forever. I'm gonna die, aren't I?" Charlie asks.

"No, no, sweetheart, no. Don't think like that. We are going to make sure you don't die anytime soon," you say.

Dean sits across from Sam, Charlie, and you, "All right Charlie. We need to know what happened."

"We were in the bathroom. Donna said it," Charlie answers immediately.

"You know that's not what we're talking about. Something bad had to happen, something that nobody knows about that you were involved in. What was it? It might help us to know," you say.

Charlie sighs before starting, "I had this boyfriend. I loved him. But he kind of scared me too, you know? And one night, at his house, we got in this fight. Then I broke up with him, and he got upset, and he said he needed me and he loved me, and the said 'Charlie, if you walk out that door right now. I'm gonna kill myself.' And you know what I said? I said 'Go ahead.' And I left. How could I say that? How could I leave him like that? I just...I didn't believe him, you know? I should have," Charlie puts her face back down on her knees and starts crying.

"It' okay Charlie, it wasn't your fault. it's okay," you say, "Look, we have to leave you here and go make Mary go away, um, you stay here, and listen to what Sam said. If you need anything, and I mean anything, call Sam, at least one of us will come back over here, okay?" Charlie nods, "Okay, guys, let's go gank us a ghost."

It had started to rain while you were in the room. So you ended up running to the car. Dean and Sam joined you a few seconds later. Dean started the car and pulled out of the spot and on to the road, "You know her boyfriend killing himself, that's not really Charlie's fault," Dean says.

"You know as well as I do, spirits don't exactly see shades of gray, Dean. Charlie had a secret, someone died, that's good enough for Mary," Sam says.

"I guess," Dean says

"I've been thinking, just smashing the mirror might not be enough to kill Mary," you say.

"Why, what do you mean?" Dean asks, glance back at you.

"I've been thinking the same thing. Mary's hard to pin down, right? I mean she moves around from mirror to mirror, so who's to say that's she's not just gonna keep hiding in them forever? So, maybe we should try to pin her down, you know, summon her to her mirror and then smash it," Sam says.

"Well, how do you know that's going to work?" Dean asks.

"I don't, not for sure," Sam replies.

"Well who's gonna summon her?" asks Dean.

"I will. She'll come after me," Sam says.

"Sammy, don't say that," you sigh.

"You know what, that's it," Dean pulls the car off the road, stops it, and turns to look at Sam, you lean forward, "This is about Jessica, isn't it? You think that's your dirty little secret that you killed her somehow? Sam, this has got to stop, man. I mean, the nightmares and calling her name out in the middle of the night; it's gonna kill you. Now listen to me; it wasn't your fault. If you wanna blame something, then blame the thing that killed her. Or hell, why don't you take a swing at me or even (Y/N)? I mean, we're the ones that dragged you away from her in the first place."

"Sammy, please, Dean's right, I mean, the nightmares and stuff, it might not kill you, but it will drive you insane eventually. I get that you miss her, I do. But you just have to keep on keeping on. Like Dean said, blame him, blame me, blame the thing that killed her, just don't blame yourself," you say.

"I don't blame you, either of you," Sam says, looking at Dean, and then you.

"Well, you shouldn't blame yourself, because there's nothing you could've done," Dean says.

"I could've warned her," Sam states

"How? Nobody knew this was going to happen. And this isn't gonna work for Mary, it's not a secret, I mean, me and Dean know all about it," you say.

"No, you don't," Sam says.

"I don't what?" you ask.

"You and Dean don't know all about it. I haven't told you everything," Sam states.

"What are you talking about?" Dean asks.

"Well, it wouldn't really be a secret if I told you, would it?" Sam says.

"Sammy, what the hell are you talking about?" you ask.

Dean looks surprised and then simply says, "No. I don't like it. It's not gonna happen, forget it."

"I agree with Dean, let one of us do it," you add.

"Dean, (Y/N), that girl back there is going to die unless we do something about it. And you know what? Who knows how many more people are gonna die after that? Now we're doing this. You've got to let me do this," Sam pleads.

You and Dean look at each other before Dean sighs and then says,"Fine," he starts the car and pulls back on the road.

 _Time Skip: 20 Minutes_

Sam is trying to pick the lock on the door to the shop.

"Are you almost done?" you whisper.

"Yeah, almost," the lock clicks and the door opens, Sam looks up, "Done."

You stick your tongue out at him and all of you look in the shop. There have to be at least 20 mirrors, maybe more, "Well...that's just great," Dean says, all of you step into the shop, flashlights in hand. Dean pulls out the picture of Mary's dead body to look at the mirror, "All right, let's start looking."

You split up, walking around the store, shinning your light of each mirror you come across, "Nothing on my end!"

"Maybe they've already sold it," Dean suggests.

"I don't think so," Sam says. You and Dean walk over to the mirror Sam was standing in front of.

Dean pulls the picture out again to compare, "That's it," Dean sighs, "You sure about this?"

Sam hands his flashlight to you, "Be careful Sammy, we'd hate to lose you.

Sam sighs, "Bloody Mary. Bloody Mary," He looks at you and Dean, both of you giving him unsure looks. Sam picks up his crowbar, "Bloody Mary."

You turn and see a light coming through the store, "Hey, Dean."

"I'll go check that out. Stay here, be careful," Sam readies his crowbar, you pick your's up, "Smash anything that moves." Dean walks away. You hear him mutter, "Crap," then you hear the door open.

You and Sam both hear a breath, you both turn, nothing. You turn back and see Mary, in her mirror, she has shoulder length black, messy hair, pale skin, and hazel eyes. She's wearing a raggedy nightgown,"Sam!" Both of you move to smash it, but she disappears, "Shit!" Mary appears in a different mirror now. Sam sees it and smashes the mirror. You see her in a different one and smash that mirror. Both of you are now facing her mirror.

"Come on. Come into this one," Sam mutters.

"Uh, Sam, what the hell is your reflection doing?" you ask. Suddenly, Sam starts heaving and a trickle of blood comes out of his eye. He drops his crownbar and grabs his heart, "Sammy!" You drop your crowbar, and move to stand next to him, more worried about him then the mirror, even though you know you should be smashing it.

Sam's reflection starts talking, "It's your fault. You killed her. You killed Jessica. You never told her the truth; who you really were." Sam starts to fall towards the floor, you are guiding him down, making sure he doesn't collapse, you reach for your crowbar, or his, but it's pulled away by something, "But it's more than that, isn't it? Those nightmares you've been having of Jessica, dying, screaming, burning; You had them for days before she died," you gasp a little at that statement, he had them before she died? That's not good, at all, "Didn't you!? You were so desperate to ignore them, to believe they were just dreams, How could you ignore them like that? How could you leave her alone to die!? You dream't it would happen!" Dean's crowbar goes through the mirror.

"Sam, Sammy!" Dean says.

"Sammy, please!" you whisper.

"It's Sam," Sam simply says.

You scoff, "Oh, I hate you."

Dean notices the blood trailing down his face like tears, "God are you okay?"

"Uh, yeah," Sam says.

"He should be fine," you say, reassuring Dean, "He didn't lose a lot of blood."

"Come one, come on." Dean pulls you up, and then Sam. He puts Sam's arm over his neck, and all of you begin to walk out. You hear something that sounds like someone crawling over the glass, you turn to she Mary crawling over the glass, then standing.

"GuYS!" you cry. Your brother's turn to see Mary standing up and walking towards you. You cry out in pain and fall to the floor, you feel something coming out of your eyes, you were having trouble breathing, and your chest hurt. You look up to see your brothers fell too, but Dean grabbed a mirror and was holding it so that Mary was forced to see her reflection.

Her reflection started talking, "You killed them! All those people! You killed them!" Mart starts choking to death. Then she melts into a pile of blood. Dean throws down the mirror he held and it shattered. You stand up and wipe the blood off of your face.

"You guys okay?" you ask.

"Yeah," Dean grunts, standing up and then helping up Sam.

"At least let me check you over when we get back," you say.

"Okay," Dean replies, "Hey, guys?"

"Yeah?" Sam asks.

"Hmm?" you say.

"This has got to be like...what? 600 years of bad luck?" Dean asks, smiling.

Sam chuckles and you snort, "You say that now, watch us have the worst luck in the world later."

 _Time Skip: 1 Hours_

After you had checked over Sam and Dean. Dean was driving Charlie home. All of you were in the Impala. You and Charlie in the back. Sam and Dean in the front. Dean pulled Baby up in front of a house, Charlie's house.

"So, this is really over?" Charlie asks.

Dean nods ,"Yeah, it's over"

"Thank you," Charlie says. Dean reaches back to shake her hand.

You give her a small hug, "Hey, you take care of yourself, okay? And if anything like this ever happens again, call us."

"Will do," Charlie gets out of the car and starts to walk to her house.

Sam calls out, "Charlie?" she turns around, "Your boyfriend's death...you really should try to forgive yourself. No matter what you did, you probably couldn't have stopped it. Sometimes bad things just happen." Charlie smiles faintly and then turns back around to enter her house.

Dean gently hits Sam, "That's good advice."

"Yeah, where'd you get it from?" you tease.

"Shut up, jerk," Sam says.

"Bitch," you answer.

Dean drives off, "Hey Sam?"

"Yeah?" Sam asks

"Now that this is all over, I want you to tell me what that secret is," Dean says.

Sam glances at you. You do a motion, zipping your mouth shut and throwing away the key, Sam smiles, then turns back to Dean, "Look...you're my siblings and I'd die for both of you, but there are somethings I need to keep to myself."

Dean sighs, and turns the car, "Alright, well, we have to go back to the motel and get our stuff."

You sit in silence for a few minutes before arriving to the motel. Everyone exits the car and enters the room. You grab your stuff and notice the bathing suit sitting at the top of the bag, "Hey, Dean?"

"Hmm?" he answers, throwing some of his stuff in his duffel bag.

"Can we go swimming at the pool before we leave?" you ask.

Sam looks at Dean, and Dean looks up. He looks at you, then at Sam, he sighs, "Fine."

"Yay!" you grab your bathing suit and run to the bathroom to change. When you come out, your clothes are in your hands and your bathing suit is on you. Sam was wearing a pair of boxers, as was Dean. You place your stuff on your bed and walk over to the door. You open the door and walk to the pool gate, Sam and Dean right behind you, "Thanks, by the way."

"No problem," Dean replies, shrugging. You run to the deep end of the pool and then jump in. You come up a few seconds later.

"Come on guys!" you call, swimming around a bit.

Sam and Dean are smiling at you. You aren't usually ever this happy. Dean shrugs, and follows your lead, jumping into the pull splashing you. Sam is the last one in, he doesn't jump though, he's too tall. You started a splashing war with them. At the end of it, it was Sam and Dean against you. Sam got close enough, to pick you up and dunk you underwater. When you came up, Sam and Dean were laughing their heads off, and you smiled. It was nice to be normal and do normal things. You breath deep and then send a splash towards Sam, he need to get him back, and you were determined to do so.

* * *

 **I hope you guys liked this! I saw a Tumblr post and drawing about the pool thing, so I wanted to include it. This one was a long one, but I think it turned out pretty good. If you guys have any requests, just comment them or PM me! That's all for now!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or the plot, they and it is owned by the CW and the creators of Supernatural. The only character I own is (Y/N).**

 **BTW* All mistakes are my own, sometimes I don't notice them. So, don't judge to hard!**


	6. Skin

Dean pulls the Impala into an old, worn down gas station in Oklahoma. You're sitting in the front seat, next to Dean, Sam's in the back, who's been awfully quiet the past 45 minutes. Poison Whiskey by Lynyrd Skynyrd is blasting through the stereo;

 _"He drank ole poison whiskey,_ _'til it killed him dead"_

"Alright, I figure we'd hit Tucumcari by lunch, then head south, hit Bisbee by midnight," Dean turns slightly, so he can talk to you and your younger brother at the same time.

"Sounds good," you reply, nodding along to the beat of the music.

Sam doesn't respond, he is too enthralled in whatever he's looking at.

"Sam wears women's underwear," Dean says, smirking at you. You, on the other hand, roll your eyes, his ways of getting people's attention were far from normal.

"I've been listenin', I'm just busy," Sam is scroll through something on what you identified as a PalmPilot.

"Busy doin' what?" asks Dean, leaning back to try and see what Sam is looking at.

"Reading e-mails," Sam replies, not looking up from his work, but pulling back to keep Dean from looking at his stuff. Dean sighs, turns around, stops the car and then, gets out of the car and starts to fill the tank with gas.

"From who?" you ask, turning to face your younger brother, curious about his endeavors.

"From my friends as Stanford," Sam replies nonchalantly.

You snort, but then Sam gives you a look of dead seriousness, "Wait, you're not joking?"

"No," Sam replies, looking back down.

"You're kidding. You still keep in touch with your college buddies?" Dean asks, poking his head through the open window to stay in the conversation.

"Why not?" Sam asks, looking back up at you and Dean curiously.

"I didn't," you say, trying to prove a point without saying it.

"So, why can't I?" Sam challenges, looking at you directly in the eyes.

"Well, what exactly do you tell 'em? You know, about where you've been, what you've been doin'?" Dean asks, drawing Sam's attention away from you and to him.

"I tell 'em I'm on a road trip with my big brother and big sister. I tell 'em I needed some time off after Jess," Sam explains, shrugging his shoulders

"Oh, so you lie to 'em," Dean states, you give him a look, Dean doesn't need to start a fight with Sammy today.

"No. I just don't tell 'em...everything," Sam says, looking down, trying to avoid eye contact.

"Dean has a point, Sam," you sigh, looking up at the ceiling "That is basically lying. But, I guess it is better than telling the truth in our situation,"

"So, what am I supposed to do, just cut everybody out of my life?" Sam asks. Dean shrugs. Sam looks at you, you look down and shrug also, you cut everyone else out, but you didn't want to influence your brother, "You're serious?"

"Look, it sucks, but in a job like this, you can't get close to people, period," Dean says, leaving the window and going around to take the gas pump out of the tank.

"He's right, if you get too close, people get hurt," you add, looking at your little brother.

"Both of you are kind of anti-social, you know that?" Sam says, looking back down, you scoff in disbelief.

"Yeah, whatever," Dean says, opening the car door and sliding in.

Sam ignores you and Dean and continues to read his emails, a few seconds later, he exclaims, "God..."

"What?" you ask, turning spinning around to face your younger brother.

"In this email from this girl, Rebecca Warren, one of those friends of mine," Sam is interrupted by Dean;

"Is she hot?"

You scoff, and Sam continues, "I went to school with her, and her brother, Zack," you interrupt Sam this time;

"I remember them, they were nice."

Sam ignores you, "She says Zack's been charged with murder. He's been arrested for killing his girlfriend. Rebecca says he didn't do it, but it sounds like the cops have a pretty good case."

"What kind of people were you two hangin' out with?" Dean asks, starting the car, then half turning.

"No, man, I know Zack. He's no killer," Sam says, the disbelief obvious in his voice.

"It's true, Zack was a nice guy," you say, you look at Dean pointedly

"Didn't you date him for a while?" Sam asks, looking at you

"Yeah, why?" you ask, shrugging, not sure why it mattered.

"Woah, wait, you dated a murderer?" Dean asks, looking at you, a mix of surprise and anger on his face

"He didn't murder anyone Dean, and I can date, I'm 24, for goodness sake!" you say, crossing your arms over your chest, and huffing.

"I'm just sayin' maybe you both new Zack as well as he knows you two," Dean suggests, dropping the subject and shrugging.

"They're in St. Louis. We're goin',"Sam announces. You nod your head in agreement, while Dean chuckles.

"Look, sorry 'bout your guy's buddy, okay? But this does not sound like our kind of problem," Dean says, turning around to face the steering wheel and putting his hands on it, drumming his fingers on the rim.

"It is our problem. They're our friends," Sam says, leaning up to put his head in between you and Dean.

"St. Louis is four hundred miles behind us, Sam. Come on (Y/N), please, we can't," Dean says, looking at you for some kind of agreement

"Please Dean," you say, doing your puppy dog eyes. Dean looks at you, but quickly looks away. He looks at Sam, they exchange a look. Then, Dean's sighs, starts the car, and pulls out of the gas station.

 _Time Skip: 5 Hours 45 Minutes_

You knock on the door and it opens, revealing an old friend of yours and Sam's. She had blonde hair that was a little more than shoulder length, tan skin, and no freckles. She was wearing a forest green blouse, and jeans.

"Oh my God, Sam! (Y/N)!" she cries happily, the shock evident on her face.

"Well, if it isn't little Becky," Sam smiles, teasing Becca with an old nickname.

"You know what you can do with that little Becky crap," Rebecca smiles and gives Sam a hug, then she turns to you, "My God, (Y/N), how long has it been?"

"Two years," you say smiling, "How are you Becca?"

"I'm okay, thanks," she pulls you into a hug, which you accept gladly.

"I got your email," Sam says, once you and Becca pull out of the hug.

"I didn't think you guys would come here," Rebecca says, stepping back into the entrance of the house, still smiling, but the shock in her voice was evident.

Dean steps forward, and extends his hand "Dean. Older brother."

"Hi," Rebecca says, shaking his hand.

"Hi," Dean replies, smiling. You hit his arm, you knew that smile, he was already sweet on her and it had literally been two minutes.

"We're here to help. Whatever we can do," Sam says, sincerely

"Come in," Becca says, widening the door so all of you could walk in. Sam goes in first followed by you and Dean, who shuts the door behind him.

"Hey, Becca," you call. She stops and you walk over to her, "Watch out for Dean, he's a bit of a flirt, he may be my older brother, but, seriously, it gets annoying, I've seen it happen, many a time"

"Thanks," Becca says, nodding her head.

"Nice place," Dean comments, looking around the large entrance.

"It's my parents'. I was just crashing here for the long weekend when everything happened. I decided to take the semester off. I'm gonna stay until Zack's free" Becca explains, walking down the hallway, you and your brothers trailing after her

"Where are your folks?" Sam asks, looking at Rebecca, he sounded worried.

"They live in Paris for half the year, so they're on their way home now for the trial," you enter the kitchen, "Do you guys want a beer or something?" Becca asks, turning to face all of you, leaning on the counter slightly

"Hey..." Dean starts, smiling and putting both of his arms on the island

"No, thanks," you say, before Dean can get himself intoxicated on the job, "So, what happened?"

"Well, um, Zack came home, and he found Emily tied to a chair. And she was beaten up and bloody, and she wasn't breathing," Becca starts to cry, you move over and give her half a hug, "So, he called 911, and the police...they showed up, and they arrested him. But, the thing is, the only way Zack could've killed Emily is if he was in two places at the same time. The police...they have a video. It's from the security tape from across the street. And it shows Zack coming home at 10:30. Now, Emily was killed just after that, but I swear, he was here with me, having a few beers until at least after midnight."

"You know, maybe we could see the crime scene. Zack's house," Sam suggests, not realising that Becca knew that you and Sam didn't have jurisdiction to do that, legally anyway.

"We could," Dean agrees, nodding his head.

"Why? I mean, what could you do?" Becca asks, looking at all of you, confusement plastered across her face

"Me and Sam couldn't do anything. But Dean could, he's a cop," you say, coming up with a solution to the problem, and it would work, she doesn't know Dean, you and Sam never really talked about any of your other family that much in college.

Dean laughs, "Detective, actually."

"Really?" Becca asks curiously. Dean nods, "Where?"

"Bisbee, Arizona. But I'm off-duty now," Dean answers, smiling and putting more of his weight on his arms that are still on the counter.

"You guys, it's so nice to offer, but I just...I don't know," Becca sighs, looking away from all of you.

"Bec, look, me and (Y/N) know Zack didn't do this. Now, we have to find a way to prove he's innocent," Sam says, looking at Becca pointedly.

"Okay. I'm gonna go get the keys," Becca walks away, down the hall.

"Oh, yeah, you two are real straight shooters with your friends," Dean says, turning to only lean one side of him on the counter.

"Look, Zack and Becky need our help," Sam sighs, not even trying to explain

"I just don't think this is our kind of problem," Dean says, shrugging.

"Really Dean? Since when can someone be in two places at once. You know we've looked into less," you say, giving Dean a pointed look, "Should I remind you of the body that was found dead in snake country with two bites in his neck?" Dean doesn't reply, seemingly defeated.

Becca comes back with her keys, "Ready?"

"Yeah," Sam says, smiling, "Let's go."

All of you head out of the house and to Baby. You stop on the driver's side, "Hey Dean?"

"Yeah?" Dean asks, coming to stand next to you.

"Can I drive?" you ask, looking up at him.

"No," Dean says stubbornly, "You can sit in the back, with Rebecca."

"Fine," you huff. You open the backseat door and slide in next to Rebecca, "He never let's me drive."

"Do you two live together?" Becca asks, looking around, probably for a seatbelt.

"There aren't any seatbelts and yeah. We all live in Arizona with our Dad, he's a mechanic," you explain, you're not exactly lying, your Dad did used to be a mechanic.

"I thought you lived in Kansas?" Becca asks. You realize that is what you had said in college Dean starts the car and drives away.

"We did, we made the move when I came back from college," you say, coming up with an explanation, because it had to be in Arizona, because that's where Dean 'worked.'

"Where's your brother live?" Dean asked, stopping at a stop sign at the end of the street

"Other side of town, on Oak Lane," Becca replies, looking at Dean, then looking back at you, "What about your mom? you and Sam never talked about her,"

"Oh, um," you glance up, Dean's eyes meeting you in the rearview mirror, you look away and then back at Becca, "She, uh, she died in a fire when I was 2."

"Oh," Becca said, looking down at her feet, "I'm sorry."

"No, it's fine, I was 2, I don't really remember her that much," you say, trying to make her feel better.

The rest of the ride was made in silence. Dean pulled up to the street and parked the car, a few minutes later. All of you get out.

"Are you sure this is okay?" Becca asks, eyeing the crime scene.

"Yeah. I am an officer of the law," Dean answers then he walks towards the house, you, Sam and Rebecca following. Rebecca steps in front of Dean to unlock the door. She opens the door to reveal it has police tape on it. You, Sam, and Dean duck under the police tape and look around without hesitation. The furniture and walls of the house are smeared with blood. Rebecca stays on the porch step, looking around at her brothers ruined apartment.

"Bec, you wanna wait outside?" Sam asks, turning to face Rebecca.

"No," Becca replies, "I wanna help." She ducks under the police tape and enters the house, standing next to you and Sam.

"What did the police say?" you ask, looking around, there's blood everywhere, and you assume most of it was Zack's girlfriend, she probably died from blood loss by the look of it.

"Well, there's no sign of a break-in. They say that Emily let her attacker in. The lawyers...they're already talking about a plea bargain," Becca looks around the room, crying, "Oh, God..."

"Look, Bec, if Zack didn't do this, it means someone else did. Any idea who?" Sam asks, placing a hand on Becca's shoulder to calm her down.

Becca shakes her head, but then remembers something, "Um, there was something, about a week before. Somebody broke in here and stole some clothes; Zacks' clothes. The police...they don't think it's anything. I mean, we're not that far from downtown. Sometimes people get robbed."

Sam walks away to another area of the house, you followed him, leaving Dean and Becca to look around the front room, "So, what do you think?"

"I don't think Zack did it, he wouldn't," Sam sighs, looking around the hallway until his eyes fall on you.

"I know, but then who did?" you ask, opening a door and peeking in the room, it was a bedroom, "I mean, I don't think it's our kind of thing, but still, there's something fishy going on."

Sam stops walking to look at a framed picture of you, Zack, and Becca, "You remember that day?"

"Yeah, it was spring break, my senior year, we were going to a concert, Zack and me were still dating," you say, smiling slightly,"You know why we broke up?"

"Why?" Sam asks, looking at you curiously.

"Because I didn't want something like this to happen to him, I broke up with him a month before I was going to get my degree, he was heartbroken, I think, so was I," you say, sighing, "And look what happened. You know, I miss college, the normalcy of it. Having friends, the whole package."

"So do I," Sam agrees, nodding his head, his eyes not leaving the picture.

Dean walks over, finding his younger siblings in the hallway, looking at a picture, "So, the neighbor's dog went psycho right around the time Zack's girlfriend was killed."

"That's weird," you comment, turning away from the picture to look at your older brother.

"Animals can have a sharp sense of the paranormal," Sam states, also looking away from the picture.

"Yeah, maybe Fido saw somethin'," Dean suggests.

"Makes sense," you say, nodding your head, " I just don't think it's our kind of problem."

"What do you think Dean, our kind of thing?" Sam asks, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"No. Probably not. But we should look at the security tape, you know, just to be sure," Dean tucks his hands into his coat pockets.

"Yeah," Sam nods his head in agreement.

"Sound's good to me," you say, your eyes looking behind Dean, seeing Rebecca walking towards. You tilt your head in her direction.

"Yeah," Dean agrees, then he turns just in time to see Becca coming up right behind him, "So, the tape. The security footage...you think maybe your lawyers could get their hands on it, 'cause I just don't have that kind of jurisdiction."

"I've already got it," Becca says, shrugging nonchalantly "I didn't wanna say something in front of a cop," Dean laughs, "I stole it off the lawyer's desk."

"All right," Dean says, smiling. All four of you leave the hallway and the house. Piling into the Impala once again.

"You okay?" you ask Becca.

"Yeah, I'm fine, it's just shocking, you know, I didn't think Zack was capable of this," Becca sighs, looking out the window

"It wasn't him, I know him too, remember?" you wrap an arm around Becca's shoulders and pull her into a half-hug, "He wouldn't do this."

"Yeah, I just hope we figure this out before he has his trial," Becca looks away from the window and at you

"So do I," you unwrap your arm and move to look out the other window, watching the uniform houses pass by. You arrive at Becca's house a few minutes later. Dean pulls the car up across the street and you all get out. You look up and down the street before crossing, the rest of them following you. Once you reach the door, Becca steps in front of you and unlocks the door. She opens it and you all walk in

"I'll go grab the tape, you guys go sit in the living room," Becca says, walking up the grand staircase.

You and your brothers head to the living room, "I want to know more about this Zack guy," Dean says, looking at you with a sour expression.

"Dean, that was two years ago, I broke up with him, if I didn't, I had a feeling he was probably going to ask me to marry him, he was a good guy Dean, I just didn't want to drag him into this, and yet, here we are," you say, sitting down. Sam and Dean sit next to you.

"He told me after you graduated that he actually was going to, but he respected your decision," Sam added thoughtfully

"Oh," you say, leaning back onto the couch, and frowning slightly.

"I still don't like him," Dean grumbles, placing his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands

"Dean, you are so overprotective, you have had how many encounters with girls, and if I even look at a guy, you get all, annoying," you complain, nudging him with your knee.

"Hey, remember what happened with Matt," Dean lifts his head off of his hands and looks at you.

"Yes, I do, and that was the one exception, okay? Now get off my..." you trail off when Becca walks into the room.

"I found it," Becca walks over to the tape player and puts the tape in, she grabs a remote and then comes over and sits on the other side of Sam. She presses play, and then after a few seconds says, "Here he comes."

The tape shows Zack entering his house, "22:04, that's just after ten. You said the time of death was about 10:30," Dean points out, you glance at the clock in the corner of the screen, Dean was right, the clock did show a few minutes after ten.

"Our lawyers hired some kind of video expert. He says the tape's authentic. It wasn't tampered with," Becca explains, pointing the remote in her hand in Dean's direction. You glance at Sam, but then you look back, he's watching the tape, very closely, like he saw something, or he's looking for something.

"Hey, Bec, can we take those beers now?" Sam leans back and looks at Rebecca.

"Oh, sure," Becca stands up to go to the kitchen.

"Hey," Sam calls again, turning and throwing his left arm over the back of the couch. Becca turns around, "Maybe some sandwiches, too?"

"What do you think this is, Hooters?" Becca asks, smiling, before she leaves for the kitchen.

"I wish," Dean mumbles. You slap his arm, he ignores it, and turns to Sam, "What is it?"

"Check this out," Sam rewinds the tape, then replays it. One of the frames shows Zack looking directly at the camera. Hie eyes are silver. Sam pauses the tape.

"Well, maybe it's just camera flare," Dean suggests, shrugging his shoulders.

"Never seen camera flare that bad before," you comment, looking at your older brother.

"You know, a lot of cultures believe that a photograph can catch a glimpse of the soul," Sam states, pointing at the silver eyes.

"Right," Dean says, nodding his head.

"Makes sense," you add, sitting up and inspecting the frozen frame better.

"Remember that dog that was freakin' out?" Sam asks, leaning forward, so he can be right next to you, "Maybe he saw this thing. Maybe this is some kind of dark double of Zacks' something that looks like him, but isn't him."

"Like a Doppelganger," Dean shifts on the couch, adjusting his weight.

"Yeah," Sam leans back, looking at Dean and nodding

"That's explain how he was here and at his house at the same time," you say, moving to rewind the tape again, but Becca walks in before you could.

"Here you go," she hands each of you a sandwich, "Let me go grab the beers." You take a bite of your sandwich. Becca had remembered what your favorite sandwich was, score! Sam was eating his ever classic BLT. Dean had been given the same thing as Sam.

"You okay over there big bro?" you ask, watching him look at his sandwich with disgust.

"It has vegetables on it," Dean states, frowning at his sandwich.

"Yeah, and bacon, eat it up, don't be rude," you say, taking another bite. Becca walks in with four beers and a sandwich for herself.

"So, what have you been up to?" Becca asks, sitting down.

"Not much," you take another bite of sandwich to come up with a story, "I've been working on my MD up at the University."

"How come you didn't stay at Stanford to do that?" Becca asks, leaning back and taking a sip of her beer before setting it down on the coffee table.

"Oh, um, it was easier, you know, being closer to my brother and dad," you explain, taking another bite of your sandwich.

"Oh," Becca turns the conversation towards Dean, "So what's it like being a police officer?"

 _Time Skip: 5 Hours_

You had left Becca's house and went to get some dinner. Then, you had found the nearest motel and booked a room. You were unloading duffel bags into the room with Sam, Dean was taking his shower. You walked into the room to find two beds, and no couch. Great, you got to sleep on the floor. You had made the system that all of you used, but sometimes it got annoying. Dean came out of the bathroom, wearing a towel around his waist, his hair dripping wet.

"Took you long enough," you say. You take your duffel bag to bathroom. You shut the door behind you and sigh. You place your duffel bag on the floor and take off you clothes and throw them on the floor. You start the shower and step in. You take a ten minute shower, using the motel provided shampoo, conditioner, and soap. You step out and dry off. You riffle through your duffel bag, looking for your pajamas. You find them, a well-worn, black Metallica shirt that used to belong to Dean and a pair of red pajama pants. You pull them on, then you brush your shoulder length (H/C) hair. You pull it into a ponytail, and put on your necklace. You grab your dirty clothes from the floor and throw them in your duffel bag. You pick up your duffel bag and open the door, "Your turn Sammy," You walk over to the space in between the beds on the floor. You place your duffel bag at the bottom and steal a pillow from Dean's bed and a blanket from Sam's. You look around to find yourself alone in the room and the bathroom door was open, so Sam hadn't sneaked past you to get in the bathroom. You riffle through your bag to find your handgun, you stick it in your pajama bottoms, with the safety on. You walk to the motel room door and open it, you look around see no sign of your brothers, but the Impala is still in the parking space in front of your room, so they hadn't gone too far. You look at the surrounding buildings, see there is a bar across the parking lot. They must be there. You close the door and walk back to your stuff. You quickly change back into the clothes you had been wearing that day. A plain black t-shirt, a red and black flannel, your leather jacket, jeans and your brown worn boots. You slip your gun in the back of your jeans, and pull your jacket over it. You grab your wallet and stuff it in the back pocket of your jeans. You put your hands in your jacket pockets, making sure that your flip phone was still there. You grab the keys Dean had left sitting on the the desk in the room and put them in your other jacket pocket. You open the motel door, locking it behind cross the parking lot and then walk into the bar right by the motel. You scan the bar until you see Sam and Dean sitting at a table by the pool tables. You walk over to the bar and order a shot, then a beer. You pull your wallet out and slap ten dollars on the bar, then you leave. Heading over to your brothers, when a man steps in front of you. He seemed pretty sober, but, you weren't sure. He had spiked, short, auburn hair with a goatee, green eyes, and average skin tone with no freckles. He was about 6'0" and was wearing jeans and a t-shirt with some kind of design on it

"I noticed you came in here alone, let me buy you a drink," the man says, smiling at you

"Ah, no thanks, I'm actually meeting my..." you start, raising your arm to point at your brothers, but he interrupts you.

"Just one drink, please," the man says, grabbing your arm, "And maybe if you like it enough, we could take this somewhere else," he leans in, you can smell the alcohol on him. He tries to kiss you, but he's pulled back. You look and see that Dean and Sam had noticed the situation and come to help, "Lay off dudes, she's mine."

"I think she actually said she didn't want a drink," Sam says, crossing his arms in front of his chest "So you lay off."

"She wants me, I know it, isn't that right sweetheart?" the man turns to you, you were about to say no, but he turns back, "Anyway, leave us be, she doesn't want any attention from you jerks."

"Actually," Dean says, cracking his knuckles, "I think our sister would very much appreciate it if you left her alone."

"Yeah right, you aren't her brothers, you're just sayin' that," the man says, stepping closer to Dean, "If you want her, you gotta fight for her."

"Fine, let's take this outside," Dean says, then he walks out the front door, Sam following him. The man grabs your arm and drags you outside.

"I'm sorry about these jerks, sweetheart, I'll take care of them," the man says, then he turns to face your brothers, "Alright, let's do this."

Before Sam and Dean could move forward, you grab the man and turn him towards you. You lock your arms around his neck, then you knee him in the gut. You unwrap your arms, then punch him in the face. He falls, then you kick him in the gut, and for good measure, slam his head against the concrete. You straighten up and look at your brothers. They were looking at you, both looking proud, yet confused.

"Thanks, but I was handling it," you say nonchalantly, like knocking a guy out was something you did everyday.

"That was awesome," Dean says, smiling at you proudly.

"Thanks," you reply, smirking with pride.

"Since when did you hurt other people?" Sam asks, the confusement clear on his face.

"Let's just say, the older I've gotten, the more I've had to do that," you reply, shrugging at the mundaneness of the question, "We going back in?"

"Yeah, I want to finish my beer," Dean answers, walking back in.

"You coming?" Sam asks, stopping at the entrance and turning.

"Yeah, I didn't even get to drink my beer," you say, walking in after Sam.

"I'll buy you one," Sam says, walking over to the bar, you following.

"Sam, you can't flirt with me, that's incest," you say, with a teasing smirk on your face.

"That's not what..., you and Dean have been hanging out too much," Sam sighs, shaking his head in disappointment. He waves his hand to get the bartender's attention, "Beer please," the man walks away and returns with a bottle, which he hands to Sam, and Sam hands to you.

"I know, but who else am I supposed to hang out with? Bobby? Dad? I'm surrounded by men, not that I mind, but still," you say, taking a sip of your beer and walking to the table Sam and Dean had been sitting at earlier.

"You could have gotten a MD," Sam suggests, trailing after you, like he was daring anyone to try and mess with you.

"Sam, I loved collage, a lot, but I like this life better, and it's not like I have anyone else outside of this, I wouldn't be surprised when, well, if I ever find a guy, he's gonna be a hunter too," you say, sitting down at the table, next to Dean.

"I know, but still, you could've tried," Sam sits across from you and grabs his half empty beer for a sip.

"What are we talking about now?" Dean asks, leaning in to the table

"About how my life is in hunting and if I ever find a guy, he's gonna be a hunter too," you say, tipping your beer bottle in Dean's direction before taking another drink

"No, don't do that, all hunters are jerks," Dean leans back in his chair, stretching before grabbing his beer.

"You're a hunter," you point out, pointing your beer in Dean's direction, yet again.

"Yeah, and I'm a jerk," Dean says, shrugging as if call yourself a jerk was normal/

"You're not a, well, yeah, you are," you smile at your older brother.

Sam laughs, "That's not what you're supposed to say!" Dean whines, huffing at the end of his statement

You shrug, "Oh well."

"I hate you," Dean says, grumpily, taking a chug of his beer.

"Love you too," you reply, smiling.

"Dean, we should pick out a hunter for (Y/N)," Sam suggests, leaning back in his chair, almost hitting the person walking behind it/

"NO!" you say, a little too loud, people turn to look at you, so you repeat it quieter, "No!"

"Sounds good to me," Dean says, leaning back on his chair and taking a sip of his beer, "How about Hunter Church? Remember him?"

"Oh my God, you're actually doing this," you say. You can feel your face growing heated and red.

"No, she can't marry a guy who hunts named Hunter," Sam points out, "How about, Dixon, oh, what's his last name, he's Nolan's kid, he's about your age."

"Dixon White, yeah, I remember him, he was too annoying," Dean says, smiling at you, enjoying watching you squirm.

"Guys," you whine, covering your face with your hands, "Stop, please!"

"Oo, how about Trenton Glass," Dean suggests, ignoring your pleas.

"I don't remember him," Sam says, taking a swig of his beer.

"He helped Dad on that hunt with the vamp nest back in '99," Dean states, poking you with his elbow

"No, he was a jerk, remember, he didn't think (Y/N) should be hunting," Sam reminds Dean.

"Oh yeah," Dean nods his head

"I'm going to die, you two are going to be the death of my, I'm going to melt into a puddle of embarrassment," you say, looking up, then hiding your face in your hands again.

"Well, then, you do you like?" Sam asks, turning to face you.

"Who do I like? No one," you answer, uncovering your face, "Nobody's caught my eye, like Dean said, most hunters are jerks. I think I should just give up on this whole love thing."

Sam and Dean freeze and look at you, "(Y/N), don't do that, there's always a chance," Sam says sympathetically,"I found Jess."

"Yeah, but look what happened, maybe it's a Winchester curse, something bad happens to who you love, or you don't find anyone," you say, taking another sip of your beer, "I mean, look at what happened to Mom, and Jess."

"That was just two people," Dean says, looking at you sadly, "Look, I'm not really into that kind of thing, but just because two people died, doesn't mean you should give up."

"Yeah, I guess," you finish your beer, and then stand up, "I'm gonna head back, I'm gettin' tired, don't wake me up when you come back," you walk away from the table and over to the exit. You leave the building and see that the man you had beaten up was gone. You walked back to the room and unlocked it with your key. You undressed and got into your pajamas. You adjust the pillow on the floor, and pull the blanket over you. You turn on your right side and sigh. The door opens and you close your eyes. You hear Sam shush Dean and then they rustle around. You hear the bathroom door open and close. You hear someone walk over to where you were lying. You feel the person, who you assume was Dean, lift you up and place you on a bed, then he covers you with the comforter. You hear him take your spot, but you sit up, "Dean, come up here."

Dean turns and looks up at you with those green eyes of his, "No, it's okay."

"Dean, get up here now," you say, patting the space next to you.

Dean stands up and walks to the other side of the bed, he slides under the covers, "No spooning."

"Wouldn't dream of it," you reply, yawning, "Goodnight De."

"'Night," Dean replies, pulling the comforter away from you a little.

You close your eyes and then fall into a deep sleep.

 _Time Skip: 8 Hours_

(Y/N)! Wake up!" someone is shaking you.

"What?" you groan, opening your eyes and blinking them a few times.

"We have to go to Zack's house," Sam says, standing back and looking at you.

"Why?" you whine, placing your arm over your eyes.

"Because, I thought of something," Sam replies, "Get dressed, I'll wake up Dean," You look over at your older brother to see him on the other side of the bed, snoring away. You sigh and pull the covers off of yourself. You grab your duffel bag and walk into the bathroom. You quickly change into your standard outfit, jeans, t-shirt, flannel, boots, necklace, gun. You brush your hair quickly and then leave the bathroom, duffel bag in hand. Sam is up and dressed, waiting by the door. Dean is pulling on pants. He buckles his belt, then grabs his leather jacket, which was under yours. He knocked yours to the ground.

"Hey!" you say, placing your duffel bag on Sam's bed, "Watch the jacket!" Dean looks down to see your jacket on the floor, he shrugs and walks over to stand next to Sam. You huff and place your duffel bag on Sam's bed, then you walk over, pick it up, and shrug it on.

"Finally! Let's go!" Sam opens the door and walks out followed by Dean, you glance at the clock before you leave, it read, 5:15.

"Sam, this better be good," you call, the annoyance clear in your tone "Because I don't get up at 5:15 in the morning for just anyone!"

Dean opens the driver's seat door, and slides in. Sam opens the passenger side door and the back door for you. You slide in, shutting the door behind you and then stretching, "Where to Sammy?" Dean asks, starting the car.

"Zack's house," Sam replies, shutting his door.

 _Time Skip: 15 Minutes_

Dean parks Baby behind Zack's house and then all of you get out, "Alright," Dean grumbles, shutting his door, "So what are we doin' here at 5:30 in the morning?"

"I realized something. The videotape shows the killer goin' in, but not comin' out," Sam replies, coming around the car to stand next to you and Dean.

"So, he used the back door, kinda obvious," you say, leaning on the side of the car. Dean copy's your action, leaning on the hood.

"Right. So, there should be a trail to follow. A trail the police would never pursue," Sam says, trying to get you and Dean to a realization.

You eyes widen at the realization of you being here, but Dean talks before you can speak up, "'Cause they think the killer never left. And they caught your friend Zack inside. I still don't know what we're doin' here at 5:30 in the morning."

You notice Sam look around, "Blood," Sam points to a blood smear on a nearby telephone pole, "Somebody came this way."

"The trail ends though," you say, looking around and seeing no more blood smears, "There aren't anymore smears or footprints that I can see." An ambulance drives past all of you, "Should we...?"

Sam and Dean exchanged a glance and then look at you, "Yeah, probably," Sam says, nodding his head.

"Well then, let's go," you start walking in the direction, your brother's close behind. After a few minutes, you come to the scene. There is an Asian man being handcuffed and is stepping in to the police car. All of you walk closer to the tape.

"What happened?" Dean asked a nearby woman.

"He tried to kill his wife. Tied her up and beat her," the woman replies, glancing at Dean before her eyes go back to the crime scene.

"Yikes," you say under your breath.

"Really?" Sam asks surprised.

"I used to see him going to work in the morning, He'd wave, say hello. He seemed like such a nice guy," the woman explains. All of you watch the police car drive off with the man in it.

You turn to your brothers, "We should go talk to the police,"

"Yeah, but are badges are back in the car," Dean says, pointing in the direction you all came from

"Then somebody should go get them," you say, sighing at your brothers lack of inquisition.

"Rock, paper, scissors?" Sam suggests, shrugging.

"You are so childish, but fine," you say, agreeing, "You two go first, loser faces me." Sam and Dean make fists and then show there sign, Dean losses with scissors, Sam wins with rock. Dean turns to you and makes a fist, you sigh and make one also. You shake your fist three times, then show your sign, you won with rock, Dean lost with scissors. He always loses. Dean grumbles and heads back the way you had come to retrieve the badges.

"What do you think actually happened?" you ask Sam, still watching the scene unfold in front of you.

"I don't know," Sam replies, shrugging "But this sound a lot like what happened to Zack."

"Yeah," you nod your head in agreement. You both fall into a comfortable silence, watching the police and paramedics do their job. Dean comes back a few minutes later, three FBI badges in hand, "And how are we explaining are quick reaction time?"

"In the area? I don't know, cover stories are your area," Dean says, handing you your badge, which you place on the inside of your jacket.

"In the area sounds good to me," Sam nods in agreement lifting up the tape for you

"Works for me," you duck under the tape, and Sam and Dean do the same, but someone tries to stop you.

"Woah, no civilians beyond the line," the guy says, ushering you, Sam, and Dean back.'

"Actually," Sam says, pulling out his badge, you and Dean follow, pulling out your badges as well, "FBI."

"Oh," the man says, stopping his previous actions, "Sorry, my bad, go right ahead."

"Thanks," you say, walking past the man, further into the crime scene, "We should split up, me and Dean will talk to the police, you go look for a trail or a clues. Should good?"

"Alright Captain America," Dean says, mock saluting you.

"I appreciate your comparison, but shut it," you grumble, it was still way too early for this.

"I'm gonna go around back, either I'll find you guys or you find me," Sam heads to look around the back of the house, leaving you and Dean to find the nearest police officer. You and Dean walk up to the man and show your badges, you introduce yourself, running with the theme Dean had set up earlier, "Hi, I'm Agent Barton, this is my partner, Agent Logan. We happened to be in the area when we got a call about this. Could you tell us about what happened?"

"Yeah, we got a call from the guy, Alex, earlier this morning saying about how he was driving home from a business trip and he found his wife tied up. He said he was knocked out by himself and then we woke up and called us. We arrested him, because he was declared schizophrenic. So, that means he was making up the story to be declared unguilty. Plus, there was no signs of breaking, so the wife let her killer in, so we can assume it was Alex who did it," the policeman said, "And I was first on the scene, so I heard his version of events myself, but the sheriff declared his arrest."

"Well, thank you for your time," Dean says, "Um, if anything else come up, let us know," Dean pulls out a paper and pen and scribbles his number down, then hands it to the man. He then walks away.

"Thanks," you call, hurrying after your older brother. You see Dean heading over to Sam, you had just come around the front of the house.

"Really, Logan, Barton?" Dean asks when you catch up to him.

"What? I was running with Captain America. Barton is Hawkeye's last name and Logan is what..." Dean interrupts you.

"Is what Wolverine goes by, yes I know, but seriously, keep your geekiness to yourself," Dean says, stopping and turning to look at you

"Says the person who names us after musicians and actors and actress," you mumble.

"What?" Dean asks, walking ahead, but turning his head slightly.

"Nothing," you reply, smiling.

"Uh, huh," Dean comes up behind Sam, "Hey. Remember when I said it wasn't our kind of problem?"

Sam turns to face you and Dean, "Yeah."

"Definitely our kind of problem," Dean looking around before his eyes fall on Sam.

"What'd you guys find out?" Sam asks, looking at you.

"Well, we talked to a policeman, who happened to be the first guy on the scene. He heard the guy, Alex's story. So, apparently he was driving home from a business trip when his wife was attacked," you explain.

"So, he was two places at once," Sam crossed his arms

"Yeah, then the guy says he saw himself in the house, and got knocked out by him. The paramedics declared him schizophrenic and the police think he's a nutjob," you finish.

"Two dark doubles attacking loved ones in exactly the same way," Sam says, simplifying the situation.

"Could be the same thing doin' it, too," Dean suggests, nodding towards Zack's house.

"It obviously is, I mean, it's not like two different monsters would attack in the same way," you say, shifting your weight

"Shapeshifter?" Sam suggests. Dean shrugs.

"Could be," you say, nodding.

"Something that can make itself look like anyone?" Sam asks, waving his hand.

"Every culture in the world has a shapeshifter lore. You know, legends of creatures who can transform themselves into animals or other men," Dean explains.

"Yeah, like werewolves, skinwalkers, therianthropy," you add, nodding to what Dean had said

"We've got two attacks within blocks of each other. I'm guessin' we've got a shapeshifter prowlin' the neighborhood," Dean suggests.

"Let me ask you this; in all this shapeshifter lore, can any of them fly?" Sam inquires.

Dean looks at you, "Um, I don't think so, there is the kitsune, which is a Japanese fox looking thing, but other than that, no."

"I picked up a trail here," Sam reveals, pointing behind the house, "Someone ran out the back of this building and headed off this way."

"Just like your friends house," Dean states nodding and looking around for said trail.

"Yeah. And, just like at Zack's house, the trail suddenly ends. I mean, whatever it is, just disappeared," Sam points out.

"If you two idiots had actually payed attention to your surroundings, you would have noticed that there is another way to go," you look down, directing your brothers focus to the manhole under you feet.

"Into the manhole we go?" Dean says, sounding unsure of himself.

"I guess," Sam comments.

"I object to that," your brothers look at you,so, you quickly add, "For the moment, at least. I for one, need breakfast and more importantly, coffee."

"I have no objections to that," Dean smiles at you.

"Plus we need to grab flashlights, weapons, you know, just in case," Sam adds.

"Alright, so, breakfast, sewer, fun morning," you sigh, turning to walk back to the car, "Come on slow pokes, day's not getting any longer," Sam and Dean look at each other before following you back to the front of the crime scene, and then to Baby from there.

 _Time Skip: 1 Hour_

You had finished breakfast and gotten flashlights, and each of you had grabbed a gun, so all of you were back at the manhole, staring down at the covered tunnel that lead to an even darker and wider tunnel. Sam breaks his stare and moves to lift the cover. He picks it up and moves it to the side, then comes back to look at the dark abyss going deep underground.

"Ladies first," Dean holds his arm, pointing downward.

You sigh, then step towards the hole in the ground. You go in feet first, searching for a rung to place your foot on. You find one and then place your other foot on it. You then start to climb down the hole, gun tucked in the back of your pants, flashlight held under your armpit. You reach the end of the ladder and drop down on to the damp, concrete floor of the sewer. You grab your flashlight and switch it on. You wave it around, checking out your surroundings, and letting your eyes adjust to the darkness of the sewer. Once you decided that the sewer is safe enough you look up and call to your brothers, you were still at the surface, "All clear!" You hear someone step on a metal rung. A few seconds later, Dean joins you on the sewer floor, followed by Sam. Your brothers take a few seconds to look around.

"I bet this runs right by Zack's house, too," Sam is still looking around, until his eyes fall on you and Dean as he finishes his sentence, "The shapeshifter could be using the sewer system to get around."

You look down at you feet, noticing a pile of something for the first time, "Yeah, I think you're right. Judging by this pile of what looks like skin and blood on the ground."

Your brothers follow you gaze, resting it on the pile at your feet. You crouch down to get a closer look, your brothers soon joining you, "Is this from his victims?" Sam sounds disgusted.

Dean pulls a pocketknife out of his jacket pocket, and picks up some of the skin with his knife, "You know," Dean says, staring intently at the skin dangling from the steel blade in his hand, "I just had a sick thought."

"And that's surprising how?" you ask, still looking at the skin, enthralled in it. You have never gotten the chance to look at actual live skin, that was not on a body before, it it was interesting, being a medical student and all.

"Shut it," Dean growls, "As I was saying, what if when the shapeshifter changes shape...maybe it sheds."

"That is sick," Sam agrees, nodding his head. Dean lowers his knife to place the bloody pile of skin back on the ground.

You stand up, "So, are we gonna look around, or head back to the car?"

"I vote car, we need better weapons," Dean stands up also, joining you.

"Alright, then let's head back," you move to the ladder, climbing up the rungs until you reach the surface. When your head pops up, you squint your eyes and blink a couple of times before climbing the rest of the way out. Sam and Dean appear a few seconds later. You head to the car, which was parked considerably closer than last time, so it only took three minutes to arrive, instead of five. Sam leans on the car as you and Dean open the trunk and take out some weapons, searching to find anything that would kill a shapeshifter.

"Well," Dean says, pausing his endeavor, "One thing I learned from Dad, is that no matter what kind of shapeshifter it is, there's one sure way to kill it."

"Silver bullet to the heart," Sam states, looking around then his eyes fall on Dean and you.

"Yep," you agree, digging through the trunk, then holding up a magazine, filled with what looked like silver bullets "Dean, can I please organize this?"

"When? Now? In the middle of a hunt?" Dean grabs the magazine from your hand and pulls the gun out of his pants to replace the magazine already in it.

"No, later, like, at the motel or something," you locate to more magazines full of silver bullets. You place the rifle holding the lid up back in it's place and then you shut the trunk. You pull your gun out and repeat Dean's earlier actions. Suddenly, Sam's phone rings. Sam pulls it out of his pocket and answers it, you and Dean watching him.

"This is Sam," you hear a muffled reply, "We're near Zack's, we're just checking' some things out," you scoot closer, trying to hear the person on the other end, who you identify as Becca;

"Well, look, Sam, just stop, 'cause I really don't need your help anymore."

"What are you talkin' about?" Sam's face fills with concern.

"I told the lawyers that we went to the crime scene," Dean joins you, trying to hear the conversation.

Sam scoffs, "Why would you do that?"

"Well, I told them that we were with a police officer. And they checked it out, and they told me that there is no Detective Dean Winchester," You sigh, and cover your face with your hands, this wasn't going to end well.

"Bec..." Sam starts, his facing changing from being filled with concern to being filled with panic.

Becca interrupts Sam abruptly, "No, I don't understand why you and (Y/N) would lie to me about something like that."

"We're tryin' to help," Sam tries, but you know that answer won't cut it.

"Oh, trying to help?" Becca scoffs, "Do you realize that was a sealed crime scene? This could have just ruined Zack's case."

"Bec, I'm sorry," Sam was cut off again.

"No, goodbye Sam," Becca hangs up and Sam lowers his phone and puts it back in his pocket. Sam looks disappointed. Dean comes closer to Sam;

"I hate to say it, but that's exactly what I'm talkin' about. You lie to your friends because if they knew the real you, they'd be freaked. It's just..it'd be easier if..."

Sam interrupts his older brother," If I was like you and (Y/N)."

"What Dean was trying to say," you glare at your older brother before continuing, "Is that we aren't like other people, so we can't be friends with normal people, because we either lie to them, or we tell them the truth and they think we're psychopaths. There are some good things about this life and some bad things, this just happens to be one of the bad."

Dean handed Sam a gun. Sam takes it, and puts it in the back of his jeans. Then, all of you turn, and walk away, back towards the manhole, the sewer, and the shapeshifter.

 _Time Skip: 20 Minutes_

After reentering the sewer, all of you had decided that following the sewer to the right was the best option. Dean and Sam were at the front, flashlights on, guns out, you were at the back, watching for any details that would show were the shapeshifter was or if you were close. You spot a clue, "I think we're close to it."

"Why do you say that?" Sam asks, turning his head to look at you.

Dean sees what you were looking at, "Because there's another puke-inducing pile next to your face."

Sam turns to see a pile of blood and skin on a nearby pipe, "Oh, God!" he sounds absolutely disgusted. He quickly moves ahead, followed by Dean and you, still at the back of the group. You were laughing at Sam, trying to hide it, but failing miserably. All of you look around and Dean spots a pile of clothes in the corner.

"Looks like it's lived here for a while," Dean comments, waving his flashlight around.

"Who knows how many murder he's gotten away with?" Sam turns, " (Y/N)!"

You and Dean both turn to see the shapeshifter behind you. The shifter punches you in the face, right in the nose. It causes you to fall to the ground, hitting Dean on his left shoulder, quite hard before you hit the ground. The shapeshifter turns and runs away, both Sam and Dean shoot at it a few times, but they both miss. Both of your brothers move over to your side. You stand up and put your hand to your nose. You pull it away to see a small amount of blood on your hand. You look up to see your brothers staring at you, concerned, "For the love of God, I'm fine! Worry about the bastard that punched me!"

You and your brothers then sprint, following the way the shifter went. You follow the trail until you hit a ladder. Dean climbs up first, pushing the manhole out of the way, followed by you, then Sam. Sam and Dean look around for the shifter while you clean the blood off of your face with your shirt. "All right," Sam turns to face you and Dean, "Let's split up."

"All right, I'll meet you around the other side," Dean starts to walk to an alley way. Sam walks down one end of the street and around a corner. You take the other way. You slipped your gun back in your jeans, you were scanning the crowd for any signs of the shifter. You thought you saw him at one point, but it was a different person. You walk to the street corner to see Sam already waiting there. You walk up the him.

"Anything?" you ask, standing next to him.

"Nope," Sam replies, watching the street, still scanning the people.

"Hey," Dean calls, both you and Sam turn, "Anything?"

"No," Sam replies.

"He's gone," you add, watching your older brother, something seemed off with him, but you couldn't put your finger on it.

"All right, let's get back to the car," Dean suggests. You look at Sam, but then you shrug and cross the street, Sam walking next to you.

"Something seem off with him to you?" you whisper, glancing behind you to watch Dean wait for a car to pass by.

"Yeah, actually, you sense it too?" Sam nudges you, and you look at him.

"Yeah, I don't like it," you risk one more glance at your older brother before staring straight ahead, you and Sam walking the rest of the way in silence.

You arrive at the car, you and Sam both stopping, waiting for Dean, "You think he found his way underground?" Sam asks, looking at Dean, suspiciously.

"Yeah, probably," Dean replies, he searches his pockets before asking, "You got the keys?"

You pull the keys out of your pocket, and glance at Sam, then you turn to face Dean, "Didn't Dad face a shifter before, in San Antonio?"

"Oh, that was Austin," Dean corrects you, waiting for you to toss him the keys, "It turned out not to be a shapeshifter, it was a thought form. A psychic projection, remember?"

"Oh, yeah, forgot. Here, catch," you toss Dean the keys, which he catches with his left hand, the one you had hit right before you fell earlier. You look at Sam, your eyes wide, that was not Dean. The shifter moves to open the trunk, he observes the weapons and then laughs.

You and Sam pull out your guns, you mouth '3, 2, 1,' and then Sam yells, "Don't move!" The shifter turns to see you and Sam, guns pointed at him, "What have you done with him?"

"Guys, chill. It's me, alright," the shifter eyes both of you, but he doesn't raise his hands in surrender.

"Yeah, uh huh. Where's Dean? Where's our brother?" you yell, not lowering your gun or hesitating.

"You're about to shoot him. Sam, (Y/N), calm down," the shifter says, trying to get you to lower your weapons.

"You caught the keys (Y/N) threw with your left hand. That was the side that she hit before falling down, it would still hurt," Sam says, readjusting his grip on the hun.

"Yeah, it's better. What do you want me to do, cry?" the shifter asks, smirking Dean's smirk, but you knew it wasn't Dean.

"You're not our brother, it obvious, now just tell us where he is," you say, raising your gun a little.

"Why don't you pull the trigger, then? Hm? 'Cause you're not sure. Guys, you know it's me," the shifter starts to move his arms from behind him.

"Don't," Sam says, hesitating a little.

The shifter must have seen his chance, because he moves forward, hitting Sam in the head with a crowbar, before you could react, you get hit with the crowbar, too. The last thing you see is the classic Dean smirk, being worn by someone else.

 _Time Skip: 1 Hour_

You wake up in a bumpy, dusty, and messy room. You find that your neck and hands were bound to a wooden post. You turn your head as much as you could and see Sam is right next to you, "Sam," you call, trying to get his attention, "Sam!"

He jolted awake, and looked around, "(Y/N)?"

"Sammy, over here," you cough, then clear your throat. Suddenly, a figure looms over you and backhands you, you cry out in pain.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" Sam calls.

"Where's Dean? Where is he?" you ask, trying to ignore the pain in your cheek.

"I wouldn't worry about him. I'd worry about you," the shifter replies, grinning slightly.

"Where is he?" Sam calls, trying to get the fake Dean away from you.

"You two really don't wanna know," the shifter chuckles, "I swear, the more I learn about you and your family; I thought I came from a bad background."

"Learn?" you repeat.

The shifter pauses. He grabs his head in pain and grimaces. A few seconds of audio from the past few months play from the shifter. You glance over at Sam, then at the shifter, confusion plastered over your face. The shifter then relaxes and looks at you and Sam, "He's got issues with you, both of you. Both of you got to go to college. He had to stay home. I mean, I had to stay home. With Dad. You don't think I had dreams of my own? But Dad needed me? Where the hell were you two?"

"Where's my brother?" Sam asks again, leaning forward as far as he can.

The shifter moves away from you and walks over to Sam. He leans in close and then says, "I am your brother. See, deep down, I'm just jealous. You both got friends. You both could have a life. Me? I know I'm a freak. And sooner or later, everybody's gonna leave me," the shifter backs away.

"What the actual hell are you talking about?" you say, trying to lean forward so you could still see the fake Dean.

"You left, both of you. Hell, I did everything Dad asked me to, and he ditched me, too. No explanation, nothin', just poof. Left me with both of your sorry assess. But, still, this life? It's not without its perks," the shifter chuckles, "I meet the nicest people. Like little Becky. You know, Dean would bang her if he had the chance. Let's see what happens," the shifter steps forward and covers you with a sheet. You hear more rustling, so you assume he covers Sam too.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER!" you scream at the shifter, "IF YOU DO, I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND KILL YOU MYSELF! AND I WILL GET OUT OF HERE! DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER!" You hear cackling and receding footsteps, and then silence.

"(Y/N)! Calm down, if we get of here, we can stop him from getting Becca," Sam says, it was muffled by the sheet covering you, but you heard him well enough.

"Yeah, and what do you suggest, because it's not like I have a friggin' pocket knife or gun or anything because oF THAT GODDAMN SHIFTER!" you yell, your voice growing louder, as if the shifter was still with you.

"Calm down, just try and untie them, or work them off with friction, or something," Sam suggests. Suddenly you hear coughing and movement in another part of the room.

"That better be you screaming (Y/N), and not the freak of nature," Dean calls from another area of the room.

Sam laughs, "Yeah, that was her. He went to Rebecca's lookin' like you." You manage to slip out of the rope surrounding your neck while Sam was talking.

"Yeah, I got that from the screaming, " Dean calls, then he grunts, he was probably trying to get the rope off too, "But he's not stupid. He picked the handsome one."

You let out a snot, "Really Dean? Right now?"

"Hey, I saw a chance and I took it," Dean calls back, "Besides, it's true, ain't it?"

"I am not at liberty to say which one of my brother's is better looking, mostly because, you're my brother's, "you reply, still trying to work the rope off of your hands.

"But that's the thing," Sam says, you can hear the sheet covering him rustling, "He didn't just look like you, he was you. Or he was becoming you."

"What do you mean?" Dean's voice sounds closer than it was before.

"Like he knew all of your thoughts and memories and..." you trail off when the sheet is lifted off you and Dean, the real Dean was standing in front of you. Dean reaches around you and unties your ropes, then, he helps you stand up.

"You okay? Did he hurt you?" Dean asks, worry filling his eyes.

"I'm fine, he hit me in the back of the head with a crowbar and he backhanded me, but I'm fine," you reply, you look at your brother and see he still looks worried, "Seriously, it's nothing I can't handle."

Dean nods, and continues with the previous conversation, "So he did like a Vulcan mind meld?"

"Yeah, somethin' like that. I mean, maybe that's why he doesn't just kill us," Sam suggests. Dean walks over to Sam and uncovers him.

"Maybe he needs to keep us alive. Psychic connection," Dean starts untying Sam's ropes.

"Hurry up, he's probably already at Becca's and I would like her not to be dead," you say, taping your foot, trying to run off some of the nervous energy you had.

Dean finally unties Sam, "Done!"

Sam stands up and looks around, "Anyone know how to get out of here? And more importantly, does anyone know where we are?"

You look around, "I'd say we're in a warehouse somewhere," you feel the back of your jeans, "Damn it! He took my gun, that was my favorite one!"

Sam and Dean check the back of their jeans, "Mine's gone too," Sam announces.

"Ditto," Dean says, raising his hands in the air, then lowering them with an exasperated sigh.

You look around, "We should try the door," you point to a short hallway.

Sam walks over and tries the door, but it doesn't move. Then, he rams into it, but it still doesn't move, "It's locked," Sam heads back to stand next to you and Dean.

Dean spots something, "Is that a window?" He points to something covered with a tarp. He walks over and lifts the tarp, revealing a window, "After you."

You walk over and climb out the open window, you look around and see you are in an alleyway. Sam and Dean join you a few seconds later, "Come one. We gotta find a phone, call the police," Sam says, looking at you and Dean.

"You tryin' to get him shot?" you ask, jerking your thumb in Dean's direction.

"She's right, you'd put an APB on me," Dean says, nodding his head in agreement.

Sam shrugs, "Sorry."

You roll your eyes and sigh, "You've been out of it too long Sammy, I mean really, calling the police, they don't know anything."

"Hey!" Dean says, looking at you, then adjusting his shirt, "Whenever I say that kinda stuff, I get yelled at!"

"That's because you say it in front of the police," you roll your eyes and sigh again.

"Guys, we gotta go," Sam says, looking up and down the alleyway.

"Alright, this way," Dean starts running down the street. You and Sam look at each other, then take off after him.

You all run down a few streets until Dean stops to stare at a store front window. You and Sam slow down, coming to a stop next to Dean. In the window was a display of TV's playing the news;

"An anonymous tip led police to a home in the Central West End, where a S.W.A.T. team discovered a local woman bound and gagged. Her attacker, a white male, approximately 24 to 30 years of age, was discovered hiding in her home," a sketch of Dean appears on the screen.

"Man!" Dean cries, turning around, "That's not even a good picture."

"Knock it off Dean!," you say, hitting him in the arm, "You're wanted for attempted murder! We don't need any sarcasm or smartass comments!"

"It is enough though," Sam looks around cautiously, then walks away.

"Man!" Dean yells again, following after Sam. You look around and then hurry after your brothers.

Sam had walked into another alley way. Dean and you had caught up to him. You and Dean step into a puddle, splashing the water up onto both of your legs.

"Come on," Sam pauses, and sighs, "They said attempted murder. At least we know..."

Dean finishes the sentence, "I didn't kill her."

"We should check on Becca tomorrow, make sure the shifter didn't cut her up too bad," you suggest, looking at your feet, still walking next to your older brother.

"All right, but first I wanna find the handsome devil and kick the holy crap out of him," Dean stops walking, causing you and Sam to also stop.

"We have no weapons. No silver bullets," Sam points out.

"I would love to make sure that shifter never hurts anyone else," you add, "But Sam's right, we got no weapons, he took 'em all."

"Sam, (Y/N), the guy's walkin' around with my face, okay, it's a little personal, I wanna find him," Dean says, looking up and down the alley way, then back at you and Sam.

"Okay. Where do we look?" Sam asks, though a little hesitantly.

"Sewers?" you suggest, tucking your hands into your jacket pockets.

"We still have no weapons. He stole our guns, we need more," Sam pauses to think, "The car?"

"I'm bettin' he drove over to Rebecca's," Dean states, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Might still be there," you say, shifting your weight from your right foot to your left.

"The thought of him drivin' my car," Dean sounds upset.

"Alright, come on," Sam starts walking again, you and Dean following.

"It's killin' me," Dean says, kicking a rock across the alley way.

"It's a car Dean, we can sanitize it later if you want," you point out, kicking the rock Dean had kicked earlier, you send it shooting out to the road.

"Still," Dean grumbles, turning right out of the alley way. The rest of the walk to Rebecca's house is spent in silence. Finally, you all turn the corner onto Rebecca's street and Dean catches sight of Baby, "Oh, there she is! Finally, something went right tonight!" Dean spoke too soon, a police car appears and parks next to Baby, "Oh, crap," Dean turns to see another police car parked a few yards away, "This way, this way," Dean moves all of you to the fence.

"Dean, go, me and Sammy will hold 'em off," You say, waving your hands, trying to get Dean to leave.

"What are you talking about? They'll catch you," Dean pauses and turns to face you and Sam.

"They can't hold us," Sam points out, glancing behind him at the police cars before returning his gaze to Dean, "Just go, keep out of sight. Meet us at Rebecca's."

Dean starts to climb over the fence, but you call for him, needing to remind him of something, "Dean!" Dean stops and turns around, "Stay out of the sewers, okay?" Dean says nothing and hops over the fence, "Dean!"

"Yeah, yeah!" Dean calls back, then he moves away.

Suddenly a police office calls over to you and Sam, "Don't move! Keep your hands where I can see 'em!" You and Sam share a look before doing as the officer says, "What are you kids doing here?"

"We're friends of the woman who this happened too, Rebecca Warren? We're in town visiting her and we were in our motel room when we found out what happened," Sam says, keeping his hands in the air.

"And what are your names?" the officer, relaxes a bit after Sam's story.

"Sam and (Y/N) Winchester, we went to college with Becca, she'll know us," you say, lowering your arms, slowly, and when you get no resistance, you lower them at a normal pace.

"Alright, come with me," the officer starts to walk towards the house, you and Sam following. The outside of the house has some people looking around and some officers questioning people and forensics was looking for evidence. The officer knocks on the door and after a few seconds Rebecca comes to the door, "Sorry to bother you again miss, but these two here claim to know you."

"Yeah," Rebecca opens the door wider, "Yeah, Sam and (Y/N), they know me, come on in guys," you and Sam walk in, "Thanks officer." Rebecca shuts the door and then turns to look at you, "Give me one reason not to kick you out and name you as relatives of the criminal and accomplishes."

"Because it wasn't Dean," Sam says, leaning against the wall next to the door.

"Oh, yeah," Rebecca crosses her arms over her chest, "Prove it."

"It was a shapeshifter, it took Dean and us, then he changed into Dean and came here, and now we're in this situation," you explain, you step forward towards Becca, "Please, Becca, you gotta believe us, Dean is the sweetest and one of the most considerate guys I have ever met, and I'm not just saying that because he's my older brother. He has never once mistreated a woman in all my years of knowing him, yeah, maybe he lies sometimes and he can be a bit of a dick, but over all he's a nice guy and would never hurt you or anyone else unless they were hurting someone else."

Becca considered your speech for a moment, then she nods, "Okay, okay, I can believe that, do you guys wanna come in for a drink?"

You look back at Sam, he nods, so you turn back to Becca, "Sure, we'd love that."

Rebecca starts off down the hallway to her kitchen, you and Sam sit on the sofa. A few seconds later, she returns with a 6-pack of beer. She hands you and Sam one and then takes one for herself. Then she provides you with a bottle opener, which you hand to Sam once you used it, taking a sip of your beer "So, are you okay, Bec?" Sam asks before taking a sip of his beer.

 _Time Skip: 10 Minutes_

"So, say this shapeshifter is real. By the way, you both know you're crazy? But, um, say it is real. How do you stop it?" Rebecca grabs another beer to replace Sam's empty one.

"Thanks," Sam sighs, "Silver bullet to the heart."

Becca laughs, "You are crazy." Rebecca than hits Sam over the head with the empty beer bottle. Your younger brother falls over unconscious.

"Hey!" you stand up and move to grab the bottle from Becca, but she ducks under your grasp and hits you over the head. You crumple to the couch, landing right next to Sam, and the last thing you see is black.

You wake up a few minutes later to find your hands and feet tied together. Sam is lying next to you already awake. The shifter, you looks like your brother again, is walking to the kitchen. "What are you gonna do to us?" Sam asks, he looks over at you, noticing you're awake.

"Oh, I'm not gonna do anything. Dean will, though," the shifter replies, looking around Becca's kitchen.

"The police won't ever get him, he's too good," you say, trying to untie the ropes on your hands.

"Oh, doesn't matter. Murder in the first of his own siblings? He'll be hunted the rest of his life," the shifter picks up a knife and examines it, "I must say, I will be sorry to lose this skin. Your brother's got a lot of good qualities. You both should appreciate him more than you do," the shifter pours himself a drink, "Cheers," he takes a drink, then picks up the knife from the kitchen and walks over, placing it on the edge of the nearby pool table. Sam lifts his legs and kicks the shifter, who falls to the ground. Sam quickly sits up and moves his hand down on the knife until the ropes break. Sam moved to untie you, but the shifter gets up. Sam takes the knife and swings it at the shifter. The shifter grabs Sam's arm mid-swing and twists it, which causes your younger brother to fall to the ground, "Oh, you son of a bitch," you notice the knife landed a few feet away from you, you scoot over to it while the shifter and Sam continue to fight. You grab it in your hand and saw off the ropes, then you untie the ones at your feet, you look up to see Sam trying to pin fake Dean down, "Not bad, little brother."

"You're not him," Sam says. They continue to fight, until the shifter throws Sam into a bookshelf. It falls apart, and the books fall on top of Sam, he doesn't move he, seems knocked out.

"Hey!" you yell.

The shifter turns, "Even when we were kids, I always kicked both of your asses," The shifter grabs a pool cue and swings at you, but he misses and hits a light fixture. You charge at him, kicking him in the stomach. He grabs your leg before you could curl it back and flips you to the ground. You notice the knife is close to you, so you grab it and stand back up. You swipe at him, cutting the shifters face. He wipes away the blood and gives a creepy smile, "You shouldn't have done that," he charges at you. You back into the coffee table, and fall on it, when your knees hit it. The shifter lands on you and pins you on it, he starts to choke you.

"Hey!" the shifter looks up and sees Dean, the real Dean, and gets off you, leaving you gasping for breath. Dean aims his gun at the shapeshifter and shoots him twice in the heart. The shifter falls to the ground, dead. Rebecca enters to see you on the coffee table and Sam on the floor.

"Sam!" Becca rushes over to him. Dean grabs something from the shifter and then walks over to you. He reaches a hand down and you grab it, standing up.

"Nice shot," you say, releasing Dean's arm.

"Yeah, you okay?" Dean asks, looking at you worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm good, probably gonna have bruises on my neck though, and people will think they're hickeys or something like that," you chuckle softly.

"Yeah, Sam you okay?" Dean looks over you and to Sam and Becca.

"'M fine," Sam grumbles, holding his head with his hand.

"You might have a concussion," you say, walking over to Sam and Becca.

"Yeah, maybe," Sam agrees, you and Becca help him up. Once he's up, Sam leans on you a little, for support.

"What should I do?" Rebecca asks, eyeing the dead body.

"Call the cops, say he came back and attacked all of us, Dean, you should leave, go to the motel or somethin', we'll see you later," you say, helping Sam sit on the couch.

"Okay, see you tomorrow?" Dean asks, grabbing his keys out of his pocket.

"Yeah, we'll stay with Becca, I would grab our stuff from the motel, park the car somewhere secluded, sleep there," you suggest, standing back up, and walking over to your brother.

"Sounds good," Dean gives a wave to Becca and then turns, walking out, "See ya."

You turn to Becca, "I'll call the cops. What should I say?" Becca starts to walk away.

"Say he came back and he brought a gun, wanted to finish the job. Me and Sam tried to stop him, but we got knocked out. He pulled out the gun, but you grabbed it and shot him in self-defense. Say he told you his lair was in an alleyway near the TV store," you say, walking over to the kitchen.

"Okay, will do," Becca walks down the hallway to grab her phone. You open the fridge and an ice pack. You walk over to Sam and hand it to him. He places it on his head. You lean on his shoulder, relaxing, and trying not to look at the shifters body, it still looked like Dean, so it freaked you out a little. You sigh, and decided to close your eyes to solve the problem.

 _Time Skip: 12 Hours_

You open the front door to Becca house and walk outside, Becca and Sam behind you. Dean is leaning on the hood of the Impala, looking a something.

"So, this is what you guys do? Both of you and your brother; you hunt down these kind of things?" Becca asks, her voice floating from behind you, and getting closer.

"Yep, we grew up with it," you look behind you at Becca, watching her for a reaction.

"I can't believe it. I mean, I saw it with my own eyes. And, I mean, does everybody at school...nobody knows you both do this?" Rebecca looks between you and Sam, waiting for an answer.

"No," Sam replies, stopping to stand next to you and turning to face Becca.

"Did Jessica know?" Rebecca sounds genuinely curious, but you freeze, looking at Sam for any sign of, well, something.

"No, she didn't," Sam says thoughtfully.

"Must be lonely," Becca comments, crossing her arms, but then deciding against it and letting them rest at her side.

"It's not as bad as you would think," you say, smiling slightly, "I get to know my siblings better than most people and we get along, plus, what I'm I gonna do, it's my family, I can't leave them, not for the life of me."

Becca laughs slightly, "Well, you know, Zack and me, and everybody at school...we really miss you, both of you," Rebecca hugs Sam, then she lets go and gives you a brief hug.

"Yeah, me too," Sam says, sadly.

Rebecca pulls away from you, "Well, will you guys call sometime?"

"Well," you glance at Sam and turn your head slightly, looking at Dean, who was watching you and Sam, "We'll try, but it might be a while."

Rebecca nods, and then waves goodbye to Dean. You look back and see that he waves back. Becca looks at you and Sam one last time, then she walks back into the house, closing the door behind her. You and Sam head over to the Impala and to Dean, "So, what about your friend, Zack?" Dean looks up at you and Sam, placing the paper he was reading down.

"Cops are blamin' this Dean Winchester guy for Emily's murder. They found the murder weapon in the guy's lair, Zack's clothes stained with her blood. Now they're thinking maybe the surveillance tape was tampered with, " Sam smiles.

"Yes, Becca said Zack was being released soon," you say, answering Dean's question with a smile.

Dean rolls his eyes and gets in the car, bringing the map he was looking at with him. You smile at Sam before opening the bag door and getting in. Dean starts the car and the song 'All Right Now,' by Free comes on. Dean pulls away from the curb and takes the car down the road. The car is silent for a few minutes until Dean speaks up;

"Sorry, Sam, and you too, I guess, (Y/N)."

Sam turns his head to glance at you, and you give him a funny look before Sam asks Dean, "About what?"

"I really wish things could be different, you know?" Dean glances at you and Sam before returning to the road, "I wish both of you could just be...Joe College."

"Dean, that's not your fault," you lean forward, so your head was on the seat in front of you.

"It's fine. You know, the truth is, even at Stanford, deep down, I never really fit in," Sam sighs, looking out the window. You nod in agreement, you knew the feeling.

"Well, that's 'cause you're both freaks," Dean says, smirking at both of you.

"Thanks Dean, always know I can count on you to make me smile," you tease, poking him with your finger.

"Well, I'm a freak, too. I'm right there with you two, all the way," Dean readjusts his grip on the steering wheel.

Sam laughs, "Yeah, I know you are.'

"You know, I gotta say...I'm gonna miss it," Dean sighs.

"Miss it? Miss what?" you ask, looking at your older brother curiously.

"How many chances am I gonna have to see my own funeral?" Dean looks at both you and your brother and smiles. You and Sam return the smile, and you giggle a little. Dean pushes the gas and the car speeds up slightly. You lean back, looking out of the window, watching the scenery go by, letting yourself relax and listen to the music;

 _"All right now, baby, it's a-all right now"_

* * *

 **There's chapter 6! Sorry it took so long, this one is a long chapter and editing is my worst enemy. I think it turned out pretty good, but that's just my opinion (and I might be slightly biased). Remember, if you have an requests just PM me or comment them! I do believe that's all for now, so adios!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or plot used, they and it are owned by the CW and the creators of Supernatural. The only character I own is (Y/N).**


	7. Hook Man

You and Dean were sitting at a table at an outdoor café in a town in Iowa, you think it was called Cedar Rapids. Dean was working on Sam's laptop, looking for any sign of your father, and new cases in the area. You were enjoying your cappuccino, looking over Dean's shoulder, making sure he didn't miss any information, occasionally pointing out a detail or news story that he passed. Sam was using a payphone a yard or two away from the table and had just hung up. He was walking back to the table now.

"Did you see the bit about how the body was upside down?" you ask, pointing to a sentence about half-way down the article.

"Yes, I did," Dean grumbles, then he sees Sam coming, so he looks up from the laptop and grins, "Your, uh, half-caf, double vanilla latte is gettin' cold over here, Francis."

"Bite me," Sam replies, sitting down next to you, grabing his fancy coffee and taking a sip.

"Anything?" you ask, placing your coffee on back on the table and looking at your younger brother.

Sam shakes his head, "I had 'em check the FBI's Missing Persons Data Bank. No John Doe's fitting Dad's description...I even ran his plates for traffic violations."

"Sam, I'm tellin' ya, I don't think Dad wants to be found," Dean shrugs, like it was no big deal that your father was missing, "Check this out," Dean twists the laptop away from you and himself to show Sam the article you had been looking at, "It's a news item out of Planes Courier. Ankeny, Iowa. It's only about 100 miles from here."

Sam looks at the laptop, skimming the article, then he reads a sentence aloud, "The mutilated body was found near the victim's car, parked on 9 Mile Road."

"Keep going," you encourage, leaning back, then reaching out for your coffee.

"Authorities are unable to provide a realistic description of the killer. The sole eyewitness, whose name has been withheld, is quoted as saying the attacker was invisible," Sam looks up from the computer and looks at you and Dean.

"Could be interesting," Dean suggests, leaning back on his chair and crossing his arms over his chest.

"Or it could be nothing at all. One freaked out witness who didn't see anything?" Sam huffs, sounding skeptical, "Doesn't mean it's the Invisible Man."

"It could be. Since when do we turn away things that look even remotely suspicious?" You look at Sam pointedly, then you finish off your coffee in one long sip. You stand up and push away from the table, "You two coming?" You grab your coffee cup and throw it away in a nearby garbage can. Then you start to walk towards Baby, you glance back to see your brothers packing up the laptop and throwing away their trash. You lean on the Impala, waiting for your brothers. They join you a minute or two later, "Can I drive?"

"No," Dean says, pushing you to the side. You huff and open the back door.

"You and your damn car," you grumble, shutting the door.

"Oh, shut it," Dean says, turning around, "You love her as much as I do."

"True," you sigh and lean back against the cool leather of the seat.

"Should I leave you three alone?" asks Sam, a grin plastered across his face.

"Why?" Dean smirks, turning back around and turning on the car, 'With you here, it would make it even more kinky."

"Dean," you groan, leaning up and hitting the back of his head, "You're disgusting."

"Don't kink shame," Dean reprimands, turning the steering wheel, which in turn, moves the car away from the curb.

"I'm not," you say defensively, leaning back and putting your legs up on the seat, "I'm just saying that you're disgusting and perverted and I'm ashamed to have you as my brother."

"Ouch, that hurt (Y/N)," Dean looks back at you through his mirror, "I didn't know you felt that way."

"Knock it off," Sam complains, crossing his arms across his chest, "Let's talk about somthin' else."

"Okay," you think for a few seconds, tapping your finger on your chin, "Ooo, how about Harry Potter? I just finished Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince last night."

"How did you get that?" Sam asks, turning to look at you.

"I _might_ have gone to the book store in Kirksville and bought it," you say, but once you see Dean's frown in the rear view mirror, you quickly add, "I'll give it to Half-Priced Books the next time we pass one, I promise."

"Could I read it first?" Sam asks, still looking at you and smiling.

"Sure Sammy, whatever you want," you smile at your younger brother fondly.

"You are such nerds," Dean grumbles, looking at the road.

"Yep, and you gotta deal with it," you say smugly. grinning like an idiot.

 _Time Skip: 1 Hour 55 Minutes_

After a almost 2 hours of teasing and bickering and classic rock, Dean pulls the Impala up across the street from a house, blasting some Quiet Riot;

" _Metal health'll cure your mad"_

Outside the house is a small group of college age boys working on a car, it looked like a 2004 Acura TSX, but you weren't sure, Dean was more of the car person, not you. Dean shuts of the engine and then all of you step out of the car. You and Sam walk around the car to join Dean.

"One more time, why are we here?" Sam asks, looking right and left before crossing the street.

"Victim lived here," All of you walk up to the guys fixing the car, "Nice wheels," the boys give him a strange look, "We're your fraternity brothers, and this is our sister. We're from Ohio. We're new in town. Transfers. Looking for a place to stay." Dean smiles at them.

They all look at each other before one of them stands up and walks over to all of you. He has spiked chocolate brown hair, brown eyes, pale skin, no freckles, and no shirt. He had no facial hair and a rounded face, he wasn't flabby, but he wasn't extremely fit. He was wearing a pair of tan cargo pants and black tennis shoes. He looks over each of your brothers, before his eyes fall on you. Dean clears his throat and his attention snaps back to him, "We have room, normally girls wouldn't be allowed here, but," he looks at you again, and loses his train of thought, before he shakes his head and looks at Dean again, "We can make an exception. I'm Jaiden. Jaiden Darwin."

"I'm (Y/N) Winchester, and these are my brothers, Sam, and Dean," you gesture to your brothers. Sam smiles, but Dean is giving the guy, Jaiden, the death stare.

"Well, follow me and I'll take you to meet your roommate," Jaiden leads all of you to the house. He opens the door, holding it for all of you to enter. He takes you through a messy living room to a hallway, then he leads you to the end of the hallway He turns to face all of you, avoiding Dean's glare, "There's a football game today. We usually play a game after. I think we're playing strip poker tonight, so if..."

Dean interrupts him before he can finish, "I think we're probably gonna hit the sack early, you know, long drive, thanks for the offer though."

Jaiden shrugs, "You loss. Anyway, that's gonna be your guys room," he points to the door right next to Sam. The door is slightly ajar, showing a shirtless frat boy in yellow shorts, painting his face and upper body purple, "Good luck," Jaiden walks back down the hallway, but then he turns back around, "Hey, um (Y/N), right?" You nod your head, "If you ever need anything, and I mean anything, just ask," Jaiden has a smirk on his face, and then he turns back around and walks away.

You make a disgusted face, "Were college kids always this needy?"

"Yeah, I think they were," Sam nods, he pats you on the back, "Good luck."

"Yeah, well, if any of them come near you," Dean says the next part of his sentence a little louder, "I'm gonna make sure they're drinkin' meat milkshakes for the rest of their pathetic lives."

"Dean," you place a hand on his bicep, "I can handle them, I'm not a hunter for nothing."

Dean mumbles something that sounds like, "But your still my little sister."

"I know, and I'm happy that you care so much, but I would like to socialize a little," you squeeze his arm before lowering your hand.

Sam looks at you and Dean before knocking on the door. There is music coming from the room, it sounds like Low Five;

 _"High fives and corporate anthems, nothing comes to mind"_

The boy looks up as all of you walk in, "Who are you?"

"We're your new roommates," you say, smiling, "I'm (Y/N), this is Dean and Sam."

The boy holds the brush and paint he was holding out to you, "Do me a favor? Get my back. Big game today."

"So we heard," you mumble, you were about to take the paintbrush and can when Dean speaks up;

"He's the artist," Dean points to Sam, "Things he can do with a brush," you look at Sam and almost burst out laughing, Sam looks absolutely mortified and disgusted. He reluctantly takes the brush and can, and starts to paint the guys back. Dean sits on a chair and you sit on the cleaner of the beds in the room. Dean picks up a magazine and looks at the name on the address, "So, Murph. Is it true?"

The guy, Murph, turns, forcing Sam to turn with him, "What?"

"We heard one of the guys around here got killed last week," Dean puts the magazine back down and looks at Murph directly. You are also watching him, looking for any signs of anxiety in his body language.

Murph looks down and replies sadly, "Yeah."

"What happened?" Sam asks, dipping the paintbrush back into the can to get more paint.

"They're saying some psycho with a knife. Maybe a drifter passing through. Rich was a good guy," Murph's shoulder's slump with the statement.

"Was he with someone? The.. um, when we read about it, they said there was an eyewitness account," you lean your hands and arms back on the bed. Your hand lands in something sticky, you quickly lift it and look behind you, someone spilled something on the bed, hopefully it was soda, not something else. You shudder, you really hope it wasn't what you were thinking. You rub your hand on your jeans before placing both of your hands on your lap. Dean looks at you and chuckles.

"Not just someone," Murph's voice gets quieter, like the name he was about to say was sacred or something, "Lori Sorensen."

"Who's Lori Sorensen?" Dean directs his attention to Sam, "You missed a spot. Just down there, on the back." Sam looks very annoyed and Dean grins. You let out a small snicker, it was always fun to watch your brother's torture each other.

"Lori's a freshman," Murph replies, "She's a local. Super hot," he looks at you, "No offence, your hot too. But, get this: she's a reverend's daughter."

You ignore the comment on your appearance,"You know which church her dad works at?" Dean however, looks at Murph like he's going to kill him.

"Yeah, I think it's Prairie Ridge Church," Sam hands Murph his paintbrush and paint can back, which he accepts, "Thanks man."

"No problem," Sam replies, giving Dean the stink eye.

Dean stands up, "Well, nice meeting you, but we gotta go to the main office, getting our schedules, that kind of stuff."

"Alright, see you later," Murph replies, placing the paint can on the floor. He walks over to his desk, but manages to kick the can over, "Damn it!"

You, Sam, and Dean walk out of the room, not wanting to be such helping clean up the mess, "So we going to the church to talk to Lori?" Sam asks, leading all of you out the hallway and to the front door.

"Yep," Dean replies, stepping in front of Sam to open the door. He doesn't hold it open, so you have to rush forward to catch it before it shuts. Dean is already across the street when you make it out of the house, Sam close behind you. Both of you jog over to Dean. Dean opens the driver's seat door and slides in.

"Shotgun!" you call, running to the other side and opening the door.

Sam shakes his head, laughing slightly. He opens the back door and slides in. Dean starts the car and pulls away, "Do you even know where we're going?" Sam asks curiously, leaning forward.

"Nope," Dean replies, turning the car right, "But I'll figure it out."

 _Time Skip: 20 Minutes_

Dean managed to find the church, with some help from you and Sam. He pulled into the full parking lot and turned off the engine.

"Should we wait for her to come out or go in?" Dean turns to look at you and Sam.

"I vote going in," Sam says, opening his door and stepping out.

"Ditto," you open your door and slide out, shutting it behind you. Dean grumbles something and then joins all of you. You all walk towards the church and enter the building. You enter first, Sam coming after you, Dean was last and he let the door slam shut behind him. The congregation goes silent and turns to stare at all of you. You duck your head down and you walk forward, looking for a place to sit

The Reverend, Lori's dad, you assume, continues, "As a community, and as a family. The loss of a young person is particularly tragic. A life unlived is the saddest of passing," you find a place to sit and slide into the pew. Sam and Dean slide in after you. A girl turns to stare at all of you. She had shoulder length, brown hair with blonde highlights. Half of it was pulled back from her face. She has brown eyes and tan skin, with no apparent freckles. She had a sharp chin, a small nose, and small lips. She was wearing a bright green vest and a white patterned shirt, you couldn't see below her shoulders, but you assume she's wearing a skirt of some kind. You see Sam smile weakly at her, "So, please, let us pray, For peace, for guidance, and for the power to protect our children," Everyone bows their head, you and Sam follow their actions, but Dean doesn't. Sam elbows him, and Dean looks around before bowing his head too.

 _Time Skip: 20 Minutes_

The Mass finally ended. Most of the congregation was outside, talking amongst themselves. You, Sam, and Dean, were weaving in and out of the groups of people, looking for Lori. You walk past two girls, the one you had looked at you, Sam, and Dean earlier and an African American girl with poofy black hair. You catch a bit of their conversation as you walk past;

"My dad makes dinner every Sunday night," says the girl with dirty blonde hair.

"Come one, Lori. I know this has been hard, but you are allowed to have fun," replies the other girl, smiling slightly.

That was all of the conversation you needed to hear. You walk away to find your brothers, "I found her, come on," You walk back to Lori, the other girl had just left. You, Sam, and Dean walk up to her.

"Are you Lori?" Sam asks, smiling.

"Yeah," Lori looks suspicious of all of you.

"I'm (Y/N), these are my brothers, Sam and Dean," you smile at Lori, gesturing to your younger and older brother.

Dean waves, "Hi."

"I saw you inside," Lori replies, looking at her feet before looking at you and your brothers.

"We don't wanna bother you. We just heard about what happened and..." Sam trails off, trying to find the right words.

"We wanted to say how sorry we were," Dean jumps in, looking very serious.

"I kind of know what you're going through. I-I saw someone...get hurt once. It's something you don't forget," Sam sighs, and Lori nods slightly. Reverend Sorensen walks up to all of you. He was wearing green robes with gold accents. He was almost bald with graying hair around the sides of his head. He also had brown eyes, like his daughter. He had a kind face and a twinkle in his eyes.

"Dad, um, this is Sam, Dean, and (Y/N). They're new students, " Lori smiles at her father.

Dean jumps in and shakes the Reverend's hand, "It's a pleasure to meet you, sir. I must say that was an inspiring sermon."

"Thank you very much," Reverend Sorensen replied smiling, "It's so nice to find young people who are open to the Lord's message."

Dean chuckles, "Listen, uh, we're new in town, actually," Dean starts to lead the Reverend away from you, Sam, and Lori, "And, uh, we were looking for a, um, a church group," they walk out of hearing distance, which meant they couldn't hear you.

"So, Lori, not to sound, invasive or anything, but what are the police saying?" you ask. All of you start walking in the opposite direction of Dean and the Reverend.

"Well," Lori sighs, and cluches her purse tighter"They don't have a lot to go on. I think they blame me for that."

"What do you mean?" Sam asks, looking at Lori curiously.

"My story," Lori clarifies, she stops walking, causing you and Sam to stop, "I was so scared, I guess I was seeing things.'"

"That's doesn't mean it wasn't real," Sam says. Lori and Sam stare at each other for a few seconds, making you feel like a sort of third wheel.

 _Time Skip: 20 Minutes_

You had all met up back at the car and Dean had driven all of you to the library, which was only a few minutes away from the church. Now you were all in the library, filling Dean in at the front of the library.

"So, you two belive her?" Dean asks, shifting his weight from foot to foot.

"I do," Sam says, he then looks at you and you nod in agreement.

"Yeah, I think she's hot, too," Dean smirks.

"Dean," you groan, you hit him lightly on the shoulder, "That's not what we're talking about."

"So, you don't think she's hot?" Dean asks, looking at your curiously.

"She's a very pretty girl," you answer, crossing your arms over your chest.

"Knock it off," Sam grumbles, "Dean, there's something in her eyes. And listen to this: she heard scratching on the roof. Found the bloody body suspended upside down over the car."

"Wait, the body suspended?" Dean asks, thinking for a moment, "That sounds like..."

"Yeah, I said that to Sam when we were heading back to the car, sounds like the Hook Man legend," you nod your head, tapping your fingers on your arm.

"That's one of the most famous urban legends ever," Dean comments, standing up straight, "You don't think that' we're dealing with _the_ Hook Man?"

"Every urban legend has a source," Sam points out, "A place where it all began."

"You have a point Sammy, but remember what the article said about the phantom scratches and the tire punctures and the fact that Lori never actually saw who killed Rich. That couldn't be the Hook Man, he was very much alive in the legend," you uncross your arms and rest them at your sides, "And plus, there aren't any asylums around here, I don't think."

"Well, maybe the Hook Man isn't a man at all. What if it's some kind of spirit?" Sam asks, looking at you pointedly.

"He's got a point, (Y/N)," Dean says, nudging you.

"Yes, I know he has a point, thank you Dean," you sigh and then start to tap your fingers against your leg, "Alright, let's look at arrest records, maybe death records, stuff like that."

"Sounds like a plan," Dean starts to walk away, "I'll go grab a table."

"I guess that means we gotta find a librarian," you start walk to the main desk, "Come on Sammy!"

"It's Sam," he grumbles, "You hate it when I call you (Y/N/N)."

"True," you say, considering, "But I like calling you Sammy, so deal with it."

Sam groans, "You have spent way too much time with Dean, just saying."

"I know," you reply, looking behind you to smile at your younger brother, "All the better to tease you with."

"Really, Little Red Riding Hood?" Sam asks, shaking his head in disappointment, "You are such a nerd."

"So are you, and so is Dean," you point out reaching the front desk.

"True," Sam nods his head.

"Hi," you smile at the librarian, "Could you pull out the Arrest records for me and my brothers? We need them for a paper for school."

"Sure thing sweetheart," the librarian replies, "Go grab yourself a table and I'll bring you them."

"Thanks," you smile once agian and then turn back to Sam, "This is gonna be fun."

"Yep," Sam agrees, walking over to the table Dean chose "Haven't had to do this for a few months."

You give a dry chuckle, "Yeah? Well, I haven't haven't had to do this for two years."

You and Sam locate Dean at the table he had picked out. It was in the center of the library, surrounded by two or three other tables. Sam plants himself on one side of Dean, so you sit across from him. A few seconds later, the librarian comes over with a cart with a few boxes. She starts to take them off of the cart, "Here you go. Arrest records going back to 1851."

Dean blows some of the dust off a box, causing the dust to fly into your face. You swat at it and cough, "Thanks," Dean says, looking up at the librarian and smiling.

"Okay," the librarian takes the cart and walks away, pushing it in front of her.

"So, this is how you two spent four good years of your life, huh?" Dean says, taking in the pile of boxes sitting on the table.

"Welcome to higher education," Sam takes a lid of a box and grabs some papers. Dean and you follow, each grabing a good sized pile of papers and files.

"This was the one thing I didn't miss," you grumble, opening a file, "But at least I'm not looking at human anatomy, arrest record are much more interesting."

"Was that sarcasm?" Dean asks, looking up from his pile.

"No," you reply, wiping off some of the dust that had settled on your paper, "After four years of looking at pictures of guts, you get tired of it," you shrug, "I mean not that it wasn't interesting."

After that, all of you fall into a comfortable silence, the only thing that broke it was the occasional turn of a page or breathing.

 _Time Skip: 3 Hours_

"Hey, check this out," Sam announces. You and Dean glance at each other before turning to look at your younger brother, "1862. A preacher names Jacob Karns was arrested for murder. Looks like he was so angry over the red light district in town that one night he killed 13 prostitutes. Uh, right here, 'some of the deceased were found in their bed, sheets soaked with blood. Others suspended upside down from the limbs of trees as a warning against sins of the flesh.'"

Dean reaches for the next paper in Sam's pile. You stand up and walk over to stand in between your brothers, so you could see the papers they were looking at, "Get this, the murder weapon? Looks like the preacher lost his hand in an accident. Had it replaces with a silver hook."

You notice another page and grab it, then you point to something on the page, "Look where it happened."

Sam and Dean lean over to look at the paper, "9 Mile Road," Dean reads.

Sam leans back, "Same place where the frat boy was killed."

Dean sounds impressed, "Nice job, Dr. Venkman. Let's check it out," Dean stands up and grabs his coat off of the back of his chair. You hand Sam the page you were looking at and he grabs the page Dean had been looking at. You go back to your chair to retrieve your coat. Sam stands up and then you all leave the library, with the research in hand.

 _Time Skip: 20 Minutes_

Dean drives the car down the road till he reaches the end. All of you get out. Dean and Sam walk to the trunk while you look around. Then you go back to the trunk to see Dean hand Sam a Sawn Off Ithaca 37, 12 gauge shotgun.

"Here you go," Dean says as he hands the rifle over to Sam.

"If it is a spirit, buckshot won't do much good," Sam says, looking over the rifle.

"There's rock salt in there, not gun powder," you say, moving to stand next to Sam.

"Huh. Salt being a spirit deterrent," Sam shrugs, then he checks to make sure there was ammo in the gun.

Dean takes out a coil of rope and a flashlight then shuts the trunk. He hands the flashlight to you, "Yeah. It won't kill 'em. But it'll slow 'em down."

You all start walking towards the trees, and you switch the flashlight on, "That's pretty good. You and (Y/N) think of this? Or was it Dad?" Sam asks, holding the gun up.

"It was all of us, group effort," you say, holding up the flashlight and shining it around. Then, you hear noises in the trees. You switch your flashlight off and all of you stop walking. Sam raises his gun higher and looks around.

"Over there," Dean whisper yells, "Over there." Sam aims the gun and cocks it. A figure comes out from behind the trees. You immediately freeze, it was a cop, pointing his handgun at all of you.

"Put the gun down now! Now! Put your hands behind your head," the cop yells, gesturing his gun at all of you.

Sam puts the gun down and all of you put your hands behind your heads, 'W-w-wait, okay, okay!" Dean sounds very nervous, you don't know why though, Sam had the gun, he should be more worried about him.

"Now get down in your knees. Come on, do it! On your knees!" the cops cries, not lowering his gun. All of you get down on your knees, "Now get down on your bellies. Come on, do it!"

"He had the gun!" Dean complains. All of you get down on your stomachs, and you kick Dean, you were already in a lot of trouble, you didn't need anymore because Dean was sassing the cop.

"Shut it," you hiss, "We don't need to get in anymore trouble!"

"Sorry," Dean whispers, turning his head to look at you and Sam.

The cop comes over and picks up the rifle Sam had dropped, then he spoke into his radio, "I could use some backup here on 9 Mile Road, found three college age kids with a gun."

 _Time Skip: 10 Hours_

"Thank you officers, won't happen again," you hold the door open for your brothers. They file out of the bulding and then you let the door shut behind you.

"We saved your ass!" Dean cries, patting Sam on the shoulder, "Talked the sheriff down to a fine. Dude, I am Matlock."

"But how?" Sam asks, looking at you.

"You are not Matlock, I did most of the talking," you retort, looking at Dean, then you turn your attention to Sam, "We told him you were taking some kind of dumbass pledge and that we hazing you."

"What about the shotgun?" Sam asks, still looking extremely confused.

"I said that you were hunting ghosts and the spirits were repelled by rock salt. You know, typical Hell Week prank," Dean answers, smirking.

"And he believed you?" Sam asked, looking shocked.

"You did kind of look like a dumbass pledge, no offence," you say, smiling weakly. Seconds later, several sheriffs run out of the building and speed away in police cars. All of you exchange a look and then you all run to the car. Sam and Dean slid into the front seats and you slide into the back. Dean starts the car and pulls away. Speeding off the follow the police cars.

 _Time Skip: 10 Minutes_

The police cars had went to a sorority buliding. Dean passes by it, and as he turns the corner to turn on to a different street, you catch sight of Lori in the back of an ambulance. Dean parks the car on another street, You all get out and walk around to the back of the sorority.

"Why would the Hook Man come here?" Sam asks, walking ahead of you and Dean, "This is a long way from 9 Mile Road.'

"Could be haunting something other than the crime scence," you suggest. Suddenly, you see two sorority girls come out of the building, you push Sam and Dean back against the side of the house.

"Dude, sorority girls! Think we'll see a naked pillow fight?" Dean asks, smiling, immature as always.

You hit him and hiss, "You are absolutely disgusting, that is not what they do. Also, stay on task!"

Dean and you both turn to see Sam trying to climb onto the balcony of the house. Dean helps him and you up, then he climbs up himself. Once you are all up there. Sam opens a window and all of you climb in. You get in first and move out of the way for Sam to get in. Dean then climbs in and fall on top of Sam, "Oh, sorry!"

"Be quiet," Sam hisses, moving to the door. You seem to have landed in a walk in closet.

"You be quiet!" Dean retorts, hitting Sam in the shoulder.

"Both of you be quiet!" you whisper-shout, pushing an article of clothing out of the way. Both of your brothers decided it would be in their best interest to be quiet after that.

Sam opens the closet door slightly and sees something. Sam waits a few seconds then he opens the closet door fully. Once in the bedroom, you all see the writing on the wall, "'Aren't you glad you didn't turn on the light?'" you read, you touch the writing and some of it comes off on your hands. You bring your finger up to your nose and smell it, "It's written in blood."

"That's right out of the legend," Sam points out, coming over to stand next to you.

"Yeah, that's classic Hook Man all right," Dean taps his nose, "It's definitely a spirit."

"The only time I ever smelled ozone this strong before is right before it's about to rain," you say, wiping your bloody finger off on you jeans. Dean moves over to the window, either looking for evidence, or more sorority girls, or both.

Sam seems to notice something, "Hey, come here," Dean walks over to you and Sam. Sam points to the cross symbol beneath the writing, "Does that look familiar to you?"

"I think it might have been in the file on Jacob Karns," you say, turning and walking back into the closet.

"Where are you going?" Dean asks, following you.

"Back to the car," you reply, climbing out the window, you turn, "You two coming or do you want to get arrested a second time in a day?"

Dean huffs and then climbs out the window, followed by Sam. A few minutes later you are all outside of the house and by the car. You were holding a picture of the cross symbol that was in the file about Jacob Karns, "It's the same symbol. Seems like it is the spirit of Jacob Karns," Sam says, looking up at you and Dean.

"All right, let's find the dude's grave, salt and burn the bones, and put him down," Dean claps his hands togehter.

"That might be a bit harder than you'd like it to be," you sigh, and shuffle through the papers until you find the one you were looking for, "'After execution, Jacob Karns was laid to rest in an Old North Cemetery."

"That doesn't sound too bad," Dean says, shrugging, "What's the big deal?"

"If you had let me finish," you grumble, "Jacob Karns is in an unmarked grave," you look up at your brothers, finding them to have a look of annoyance plastered across their faces.

"Super," Dean mumbles, frowning.

"Okay. So, we know it's Jacob Karns. But we still don't know where he'll manifest next. Or why," Sam points out, leaning against the car.

"I'll take a wild guess about why. I think your little friend Lori had something to do with this," Dean opens the driver's seat door and steps in.

You move to sit in the back, "No, go sit in the front," Sam opens the backdoor and slides in.

"Thanks Sammy!" you call, running to sit in the passenger seat.

"It's Sam," he mumbles as you open the door.

"Dude, your fighting a loseing battle," Dean says, starting the car, "She calls me 'De' all the time. I've just given up."

"It's true," you turn to look at your younger brother, "Sammy, De, and (Y/N/N)."

"Since when were we allowed to call you that?" Sam asks, leaning forward.

"Oh yeah, your right, so it's Sammy, De, and (Y/N)," you smile at your brother and then turn to face the front of the car.

Sam groans in annoyance, "See? I told you, losing battle," Dean chuckles.

 _Time Skip: 2 Hours_

Sam had ended up back at the library, and Dean had wanted to go to a college party, you had come with him to supervise. But within 10 minutes of being there, you lost him. So, you went on your own to have a good time. Currently, you were talking to a rather good looking guy. He had slicked back brown hair with blue eyes and white skin. He was clean shaven and was wearing a t-shirt with a Green Day logo on it and jeans. He seemed to be about 5' 11". He was very nice and extremely funny. He said he was studying to become a teacher, which made him even better. Right now you were listening to a story about him and his brother, both of you drinking some beer. You really did miss college parties. Maybe if Sam didn't come back soon, you might see if this guy, Michael, wanted to go hang out at his place, so you could be more alone. But, your plan was ruined when Dean came up behind you;

"(Y/N)!" he called tapping you on the shoulder.

You turn to find your older brother smiling at you, you smile back at him, but you are screaming at him internally, "Michael, this is Dean, my older brother."

Michael and Dean shake hands, "(Y/N)'s told me a lot about you," Michael smiles and pulls you into a one armed hug.

You smile up at him, he was the nicest guy you had met in ages, that wasn't your brothers, or Bobby, of course. Dean frowned, "Well, um, Sam's here and I wanted to grab you before I went over to him, because we're probably gonna have to leave after this."

"Oh," you smile turned into a frown. You pulled yourself away from Michael, "Well, I guess I gotta go, duty calls," you smile slightly.

"Could I get your number? So we can hang out again?" Michael smiled and got out his phone.

"Uh, sure, it's 768-555-5627," you say, smiling. But inside, you were frowning, you would never be able to talk to this guy again.

"Alright, I'll text you sometime," Michael puts his phone back and pulls you into a quick hug, "I had fun, I promise I won't hang out with any other girls, just my friends over there."

"Good," you pull away and smile, "Bye!"

Dean and you walk away, "You do realize your never gonna see that guy again, right?" Dean asks, turning to look at you.

"Yeah," you sigh, "I just, I can hope."

"I'm sorry," Dean stops to pull you into a hug, which was unusual for him. He let's you go, then starts to walk again. Both of you stumble upon Sam a few minutes later.

"Hey," Sam says, once you and Dean come into his field of vision.

"Hi," you say, trying to sound cheerful.

"Man, you two have been holding out on me. This college thing is awesome!" Dean winks and smiles at a passing girl.

Sam frowns, "This wasn't really my experience."

"Let me guess," Dean turns his attention back to Sam, "Libraries, studying, straight A's?" Sam nods, "What a geek. At least (Y/N)'s used to this kind of stuff," Dean nudges you and you give a small smile, "Alright, you do your homework?"

"Yeah. It was bugging me, right? So how is the Hook Man tied up with Lori? So, I think I came up with something," Sam unravels a piece of paper and hands it to Dean, you read over his shoulder.

"1932. Clergyman arrested for murder. 1967. Seminarian held in hippie rampage," you read, then you look up at your younger brother, "That's a pattern."

"Right. In both cases, the suspect was a man of religion who openly preached against immorality. And then found himself wanted for killings he claimed were the work of an invisible force. Killings carried out; get this; with a sharp instrument, Sam explains, taking the paper back and putting it in his coat pocket.

"What's the connection to Lori?" Dean asks.

"Lori's dad is a preacher, who openly preaches against immorality," you say, understanding what Sam is saying, "Except maybe instead of the town, he's trying to save his only daughter."

"You guys think he summoning the spirit?" Dean asks, crossing his arms.

"Maybe," Sam shrugs, "Or, you know how a poltergeist can haunt a person instead of a place?"

"Maybe the spirit latched itself on the reverend's hidden emotions, you know, feedin' off of 'em," you suggest.

"Without the reverend ever knowing it," Sam nods in agreement.

"Either way you should keep an eye on Lori tonight," Dean looks at Sam pointedly. Sam nods, accepting his task.

"What about you two?" Sam asks, shuffling his feet. Dean looks away for a few seconds.

"We're gonna go to find that unmarked grave," you say hitting Dean on the shoulder to get his attention. Dean shakes his head in disappointment and walks away.

You and Sam trail after him, "So, did Dean get in any trouble?" Sam asks, watching his older brother weave through the crowd to get to the exit.

"I have absolutely no clue, I lost him within the first ten minutes," you say, looking around the party, remembering your college days.

"Did you get in any trouble?" Sam asks, looking at you.

"No, met a few guys though. I was talkin' to a really nice one before Dean interrupted us. His name's Michael, he's studying to become a teacher," you say, sighing, then meeting your brothers gaze.

"You wanted to spend some alone time with him, and still do," Sam looks at you knowingly

"Was going to, got his number, but it's not like I'll be able to talk to him again," you push open the front door and walk out into the cool night air.

"Ah," Sam stays silent after that. You walk to the Impala and slide in the backseat. Dean pulls out of the parking space and heads to Lori's house.

 _Time Skip: 25 Minutes_

You and Dean dropped off Sam at Lori's father's house and then had driven to the Old North Cemetery. Dean was in the trunk, looking for a flashlight and two shovels. You took off your leather jacket and your plaid, leaving you in a black tank top, jeans, and boots. You adjust your necklace and pull your hair back into a pony tail. Dean made a triumphant noise and emerges from the trunk with two shovels and a flashlight.

"Alright, let's go," Dean shuts the trunk and tosses you the shovel, which you catch. He turns on the flashlight and starts looking around for anything that could be the grave. His flashlight lands on a grave that has a headstone engraved with the cross-like symbol that you had begun to associated with Jacob Karns.

"That was surprisingly easy," you say, placing the shovel next to the grave. Dean puts the flashlight down so it's illuminating the grave. Dean places his shovel in the top of the grave and takes a chunk of dirt and throws it in your direction, "Watch it!"

"Come on! Get to work! I'm not digging this damn grave all by myself," Dean grunts, gathering more dirt on his shovel.

"Okay, okay, coming," you pick up the shovel and place it in the dirt, you huff and then take up some dirt, throwing it to the side, "This was not how I wanted to spend my evening."

"You think I wanna do this?" Dean replies, grunting with effort.

"Suck it up, we both would rather be banging someone right now," you take another shovelful of dirt.

Dean pauses and looks at you, "Really?" I didn't need to know that."

"You tell me and Sam who you wanna bang," you retort, also pausing.

Dean shakes his head and resumes. You take a deep breath and follow Dean in his endeavors.

 _Time Skip: 30 Minutes_

"That's it. Next time, I get to watch the cute girl's house," Dean grumbles. He straightens up and wipes off the sweat from his forehead.

"Stop complaining," you say, wiping the last bit of dirt away from the wooden floor of the grave, "It's annoying and unnecessary."

"Oh, shut up!" Dean snaps. He slams his shovel into the wooden floor, breaking it. Both of you leap out of the hole. You look down, now you were looking at the remains of Jacob Karns, "Hello, preacher." Dean throws his shovel aside. You drop yours on the ground, "Grab the salt and lighter fluid, would you?"

"We left them in the car," you say, stretching your arms above your head, "But I'll get them anyway, because I'm nice like that." You start walking to the car and a few minutes later you return with a can of lighter fluid and a canister of salt. You toss the salt to Dean. You unscrew the lighter fluid and start pouring it on the bones. Dean does the same with the salt, "You got a match?"

"Yeah," Dean reaches into his back pocket and pulls out a box of matches. He places the canister of salt down and opens the match box. He pulls out a match and strikes it, "Goodbye preacher," Dean throws the match into the grave and both of you watch the flames devour the bones.

 _Time Skip: 1 Hour 30 Minutes_

You and Dean stayed until the bones were completely burned, which took about an hour, then you put all the dirt back on the grave. When you were done, you were sweaty, grimy and wanted a shower. You pick up the shovels and the flashlight while Dean grabs the salt and lighter fluid.

"So, what do you wanna do?" Dean asks, looking at you.

"Take a shower," you reply, adjusting your grip on the shovels.

You reach the car and Dean unlocks the trunk and opens it, "No, I mean after that, do you wanna go find a bar or go back to that party or sleep or somethin' else?"

You place the shovels and the flashlight in the trunk, "I vote find a bar, then go to sleep."

Dean shuts the trunk, "Sounds good to me," Dean opens the car door and slides in. You do the same.

"But seriously, I really want to shower," you grab Dean's box of cassette tapes and grab a random one and shove it in, a song you don't recognize comes on.

"Alright, should we check up on Sam?" Dean starts the car and pulls it away, driving down the road.

"Nah," you open the window, wanting to feel to cool night air on your skin, "He'll call us if he needs anything."

 _Time Skip: 9 Hours_

You were woken from your sleep on the uncomfortable frat bed by your phone ringing. You look at the clock on the nightstand and see that you have only been sleeping for about 5 hours. You groan and stand up, you walk over to your discarded jacket and search the pockets until you find your phone, you answer it groggily, not even checking the contact name, "Hello?"

"(Y/N), hi, I couldn't get a hold of Dean," you look over at Dean to see him passed out on his bed, face down, he was still wearing his clothes, you look down, you were wearing one of his t-shirts and underwear, "I need you guys to come to the hospital."

That statement makes you wake up, "Sam, what happened?"

"The Hook Man, he attacked Reverend Sorenesen," Sam explains.

"Are you okay?" you walk over to Dean's bed and start to shake him.

"Yeah, I'm okay, but could you and Dean get over here?" Sam asks, "Look, I gotta go, Sheriff needs me, but hurry, please." The call ends. You place your phone on the bed and look at Dean, he was still asleep.

"Dean! Get your lazy ass up!" you yell, kicking his leg.

"I'm up, I'm up," Dean wakes up, groaning, "Uh, dude, my head."

With Dean's statement, you realize that your head is also pounding, you might have had too much whiskey, "Sam needs us, he's at the hospitably, Hook Man attacked Reverend Sorenesen."

"Okay, give me a second," Dean slowly sits up, blinking, 'Hey, we got aspirin?"

"No, but we can stop at a convenience store and grab some coffee and aspirin. One of the best cures for hangover, in my medical opinion," you walk over to your duffel bag and search for pants, you find a pair of ripped up blue jeans, so you slide them on, you look down at your shirt, it was too big to wear out, so you look for another shirt. You find a black Nirvana Smiley face shirt, you pull off Dean's shirt and throw on the Nirvana one. You turn to look at Dean and see him looking through his duffel bag for something, "Dude, your wearing clothes, we can go."

Dean looks up, "I'm missing my gun," he explains.

You look around to find it sitting on a desk. You grab it and give it to him, "Here, don't lose it." Dean mumbles something that sounds like thank you. You grab a brush and brush your hair quickly and then you pull on your worn brown boots. You then look around for your necklace and find it sitting on top of your leather jacket. You put on the necklace and then throw on the jacket. You grab your phone from Dean's bed, "Let's go." You start to move to the door, but you stop and grab one more thing from your duffel bag, your gun, you put it in the back of your jeans and then walk out. You walk through the house to the front door, you walk out, holding the door out for a still groggy Dean, "Give me the keys," you say, looking down the street and then crossing.

"Why?" Dean asks, standing next to you at the driver's seat door.

"Because, you have more of a hangover than I do, and I would prefer not to die in a car accident," you hold your hand out. Dean sighs and then places the keys to Baby in your hand, "Thank you." You open the door and slide it, puttign the keys in ignition. Dean gets in the passenger seat, "Okay, we're stopping to get aspirin and then coffee, sound good?" You look over at your brother before pulling the car away from the curb.

"Yeah, whatever," Dean looks out the window, he looks a little green.

"Don't throw up on me, or the car," you say, glancing at him quickly.

 _Time Skip: 40 Minutes_

After a quick stop at Walgreen's for aspirin and Starbucks for coffee. You and Dean had arrived at the Hospital. You stop the car and look over at Dean, who is holding his coffee and your coffee like they are his life line,"Feeling better?"

Dean looks over at you and scowls, "Not really, this was your idea! How are you not hungover?"

"Oh, I am," you grab your coffee from Dean," Just not as much as you. I had three beers and 3 whiskey's on the rocks. I think you had at least 10 shots of whiskey and at least 2 small glasses of tequila, and at least 1 beer. You had a lot more than me."

Dean mumbles something along the lines of "I hate you."

You smirk and open the car door, taking a sip of coffee, "No, you love me." You step out of the car and shut the door behind you. Dean joins you a few seconds later. You both walk up the hospital steps and in the doors.

"How are we gonna find Sam?" Dean asks, stopping you before you walked any further into the lobby.

"Ask the front desk for a Reverend Sorensen," you say, roll your eyes, was Dean still drunk?

"There'll be cops wanting to know who wants to see him, and they will probably be wondering why two kids they arrested the other day want to see the local reverend," Dean says, looking around, he nudges you and nods his head in the direction of two sheriffs talking near the front desk.

"They'll take us to see him, and if Sam's there, they'll let us by easier," you walk to the front desk. There was a woman with straight brown hair, half of it pulled away from her face by a hair tie. She was wearing dark purple scrubs, "Hi, me and my brother are looking for a patient."

The woman looks at you and then sets her hands on the computer, "And there name is?"

"Reverend Sorensen," you say, placing your hands on the top of the desk. The two sheriffs stop talking and look at you.

"We'll take you to him," one of them says. He was the younger of the two, probably early 30's, "Where's your brother?"

"He's the one over there nursing his coffee cup," you turn and point to Dean, who is standing at the edge of the lobby, he sees you and the sheriffs looking at you.

The older one speaks this time, "Go get him, then we'll take you to see him."

You nod and walk over to Dean, "Come on," you grab his elbow and start leading him back to the sheriffs.

"Where are we going?" Dean asks, panic filling his eyes.

"These nice gentlemen are going to take us to see the Reverend," you say, putting on a fake smile as you get closer.

"Right this way," the younger one takes the lead and walks down a long hallway, "Why are you here to see him?"

"Our brother called me," you explain, speeding up to stand next to the younger sheriff, "He's there with him. He's really tall, brown hair, hazel eyes, young lookin'."

The sheriff looks at you suspiciously. He stops the group at the middle of the hallway, you can see Sam talking to someone, "Really?"

"Yeah, we're with him, he's our brother," Dean says, speaking for the first time. The he turns his attention to Sam, "Hey! Brother!" Sam and the other person, the sheriff who had arrest all of you turn to see you and Dean. Dean smiles and waves, you give a weak smile.

"Let 'em through," the sheriff calls. The two sheriffs reluctantly move and let you and Dean walk towards Sam.

"Thank you," you say, smiling at the sheriffs. Sam walks towards you and Dean and meets both of you in the middle of the hallway.

"You okay?" Dean asks, looking Sam over.

"Yeah," Sam replies, he eyes your coffee.

"What the hell happened Sam?" you ask, handing Sam your coffee, which he takes a drink out of.

"Hook Man," Sam says, handing the drink back to you, as if those two words explained everything.

"You saw him?" Dean asks, his facial expression turning serious.

"Damn right," Sam says, crossing his arms, "Why didn't you guys torch the bones?"

"We did," you say, mimicking Sam's stance, "You sure it was Jacob Karns?"

"It sure as hell looked like him. And that's not all," Sam pauses and takes a breath, "I don't think the spirit is latching on to the reverend."

"Well, yeah," Dean scoffed, "The guy wouldn't send the Hook Man after himself."

"I think it's latching onto Lori," Sam explains, letting his arms fall to his sides, "Last night she found out her father is having an affair with a married woman."

"Huh," you say, the disbelief clear in your tone, "Never would have thought someone like him would do somethin' like that."

"So what?" Dean asks, shrugging.

"Really Dean?" you scold, "How would you feel if you found out dad was dating a married woman?"

"Not surprised," Dean says, looking at you.

You think for a second, "True."

"Guys, back to the point," Sam says, regaining both your's and Dean's attention, "She's upset about the immorality of it. She told me she was raised to believe that if you do something wrong, you get punished."

"Okay," Dean pauses, "So, she's conflicted. And the spirit of Preacher Karns is latching on to repress the emotions and maybe he's doing the punishing for her, huh?"

"Right," Sam nods his head in agreement, "Rich comes on too strong, Taylor tries to make her into a party girl, Dad has an affair."

"So, basically don't piss her off," you say, smiling slightly, "But we burned the bones. Dean buried 'em in salt, and we stayed there for an hour after to make sure the burned enough, why didn't it work?"

"You must have missed somethin'" Sam suggests, looking around before crossing his arms again.

"No. We burned everything in that coffin," Dean says confidently.

"Did you get the hook?" Sam asks, looking at you.

"No," you think back to last night, "I don't think so."

"Well, it was the murder weapon, and in a way, it was part of him," Sam explains, thinking.

"So, like the bones, the hook is a source of his power," Dean clarifies, looking at you.

"So if we find that hook..." you say, a smiling creeping up on your face.

"We find Hook Man," Sam and Dean join you in finishing your sentence. All of you smile at each other.

"So, back to the library," Dean sighs, taking another drink of his coffee.

"I guess so," Sam nods, I'm gonna go grab my coat, I'll be back in a second," Sam walks off to a room.

You finish of your coffee, "Coffee, works like a charm, huh?" You nudge Dean.

"Yep," Dean also finishes off his coffee.

Sam returns, shrugging on his coat, "Alright, let's go."

 _Time Skip: 2 Hours_

You and your brothers have been sitting at the library looking through various papers and files for almost 2 hours, and nobody had found anything yet.

"Here's something, I think," Dean says, looking up at you and Sam. Both of you pause and look at Dean. You were actually glad that Dean interrupted you, you were reading about the personal affects of someone named Theodore Frank, and let's just say, he was not a very interesting guy, "Log book, Iowa State Penitentiary. 'Karns, Jacob. Personal affects: disposition thereof."

"Does it mention the hook?" Sam asks, shutting the notebook he was reading.

"Yeah maybe," Dean skims the notebook, "Here, upon execution, all earthly items shall be remanded to the prisoner's house of worship, St. Barnabas Church."

"There's were Reverend Sorensen preaches, right?" you ask, looking for conformation.

"Yeah," Dean agrees, nodding his head.

"Where Lori lives? asks Sam, you nod your head, Lori did live right by the church.

"Could by why Hook Man's been haunting reverends and their kids for the past 200 years," you suggest, shrugging your shoulders and shutting the book in front of you.

"Yeah, but if the hook were at the church or Lori's house don't you think someone might've seen it? I mean, a bloodstained, sliver-handled hook?" Sam asks, he grabs the book Dean was looking at and search's the page.

"Check the church records," Dean says, standing up, "I'll go ask for 'em."

 _Time Skip: 2 Hours_

You had made a food run about half-way through the research, going to Culver's. You had come back with a burger and fries for you and Dean, and a salad for Sam. Surprisingly, you were allowed to eat in the library, as long as you didn't get food on the papers. You had been the one to find the information needed;

"St. Barnabas donations, 1862. Received silver-handled hook from state penitentiary. Reforged," you frown, "That means they melted it down. Now we have to find everything and anything that has silver in it, great."

"So, we go to the church and Lori's house and look for them," Dean says, standing up and grabing his jacket.

"Do you have any idea how many things are made from silver?" you ask, closing your book and standing up.

"I don't know, a lot," Dean pushes his chair in and starts to walk away, you and Sam quickly catch up to him.

"Dean, silverware, jewelry, coins, a lot of things are made of silver," Sam says, opening the door for all of you.

"Then we grab everything made of silver," Dean says turning to face you and Sam, "Can't be too hard."

 _Time Skip: 5 Minutes_

Dean parks Baby in the church parking lot and turns her off. All of you get out of the car and converge at the trunk of the car, looking at the church and the house.

"Alright, we can't take chances. Anything silver goes in the fire," Dean says, looking at you and Sam.

"I agree," Sam nods, "Lori's still at the hospital. We'll have to break in."

You laugh slightly, "What?" Dean asks, looking at you with a very confused face.

"Sam said we have to break in to someones house because they're not here, normal people would just come back later," you explain, smiling slightly.

"Since when are we normal?" Sam asks, turning to face you.

"Since, well, never, I guess, sorry, I thought it was funny, continue," you make a keep going gesture and then you look down at your feet.

"Right, okay, well, who wants what?" Dean asks, looking back at the buildings.

"I'll take the house," Sam says, moving towards the house.

"I'll come with you," you move to stand next to Sam, "Guess that means you get the church, Dean."

"Okay," Dean says. You and Sam start to walk towards the house, "Hey!" You and Sam turn around, "Stay out of her underwear drawer!" You roll your eyes and both you and Sam turn back around.

"See, I'm nowhere near as bad as Dean," you say, smiling and nudging Sam.

"I don't know," Sam replies, smiling and looking down at you, "You're both pretty terrible."

"Hey! At least I don't make perverted comments like that," you say, placing your hand over your heart, mocking hurt.

Sam shrugs, "True, but still, you're pretty bad."

You reach the front door, "I won't deny that. You have a lock pick?"

"Yeah, give me a second," Sam reaches into his pocket and pulls out his lock pick and hands it to you.

"Thanks," you take the pick from him and start to fiddle with the lock, "So, how are you doin'?"

"What?" Sam asks, looking at you.

"How are you? I mean, what's going on in that big brain of yours?" you pause and look up at your younger brother.

"I'm, I'm good, I guess, how are you?" Sam asks, looking away from you.

You return to the lock, "Never better, actually. I mean, I got both of my brothers and Dad isn't here to yell at me or Dean, so, pretty good."

"Are you glad that we can't find Dad?" Sam returns his gaze to you.

You almost drop the lock pick, "What?"

"Well, I mean, Dad was never that nice to you, I mean with the whole, your a girl, you shouldn't hunt," Sam explains, tucking his hands in his pockets.

You finally get the door unlocked, so you stand up and open the door, "I'll take the first floor, I'll find us bags." You walk away from Sam, to another room, you end up in the kitchen, you start to look through the drawers, searching for silverware. You find the drawer and move to start taking out the silverware. But, you stop before your hand reaches the first fork and you take a deep breath. Yeah, you were kind of happy that your father was gone, but you didn't want him to be gone forever. Most of the time he was pretty nice to you and your siblings, but usually pretty strict. You realize you need a bag, so you search through the cupboards some more until you find plastic bags. You grab a few and then start to put silverware in one of them. Once you got all of the silverware, you leave the kitchen and look around for anything else silver. You find a few trinkets, but not more than that. You walk back to the front door to find Sam waiting for you.

"Got everything?" he asks, holding up a bag filled with silver things.

"I think so," you reply. You open the door and lock it behind you. You step out on to the porch and sigh, "Sometimes."

"Huh?" Sam asks, looking confused.

"Sometimes I'm glad he's not here," you repeat. You step off the porch and start walking back to the church.

"So am I, sometimes," Sam agrees, catching up to you.

Both of you are silent after that. He opens the church doors and holds it open for you. You smile at him in silent thanks and then both of you make your way down to the basement. You are greeted with Dean throwing silver into the fire.

"We got everything that even looked silver," Sam says, holding up his bag. You also hold up your bag.

"Better safe than sorry," Dean turns and smiles at both of you. You step forward and dump you bag into the fire. Sam and Dean follow your lead and dump the rest of their stuff in the fire. Suddenly, you here footsteps above you.

You pull your gun out and start to move to the door, "Come guys, don't just stand there." Sam and Dean follow you, Dean pulls out his gun, but Sam doesn't have one, so he stays back. You open the door and down the hallway and you peek into the church. You see that Lori is sitting in a pew alone, crying softly. You and Dean both lower your guns and Dean heads back downstairs, "What should we do?"

"Go talk to her," Sam moves forward. You tuck your gun back into your jeans and follow Sam out, "Lori?"

Lori looks up to see you and Sam, "What are you doing here?"

You avoid the question by asking her a question, "What's wrong? Shouldn't you be with your dad?"

"I've been trying to understand what's been happening. Why? Now I know, so I'm praying for forgiveness," Lori explains, sniffling. You and Sam move to sit by her.

"Forgiveness for what?" Sam asks, looking confused.

"Don't you see?" Lori asks, looking at you and Sam, "I'm to blame for all this. I've read in the Bible about avenging angels."

"Lori, this guy, he's not an angel, he's the complete opposite," you say, smiling sadly, "You didn't do anything."

"I was so angry at my father. Part of me wanted him punished. And then he came and he punished him," Lori sobs again, hugging herself.

"It's not your fault," consoles Sam, placing his hand on her back.

"Yes, it is," Lori looks up, "I don't know how, but it is. I killed Rich. Taylor, too. I nearly killed my father."

"Lori, please," you try, searching for something to say.

"I can see it now. They didn't deserve to be punished. I do," As soon as Lori says that, a noise comes from the front of the church and the candles at the alter go out.

Sam stands up, "Come on. We gotta go." You pull your gun out and look around. Sam starts to lead Lori away, you following gun out, lookin around. Sam opens the door to the basement. The hook man is standing behind it and he pushes his hook through the door.

"Go!" you yell. You aim for the ghost, but he disappears. Sam and Lori run down the aisle, you sprinting after them. All of you make it to a back room. The Hook Man reapers and smashes the glass of another door with his hook. He swings at both you and Sam, but misses. He starts to chase all of you around the room. He manged to knock your gun out of your hand and then he hooks Sam in the shoulder, then he disappears. Sam screams in pain as an invisible force drags Lori on her back across the floor. You run over to your brother, "Sam?"

"I'm okay," Sam replies, waving you off. You and Sam then run over to Lori, "Come on. You okay?"

The Hook Man appears and knocks Sam backwards into a wall. You somehow mange to get behind the Hook Man, who is standing over Lori. You look around for something to hit him with, when Dean enters the room, his rifle raised, "(Y/N), Sam, drop!" You and Sam both drop to the floor and Dean shoots the Hook Man once. He disappears into dust. You stand up and grab your handgun.

"I thought we got all the silver," Sam says, putting pressure on his shoulder.

"So did I," Dean says, frowning.

You walk over to Sam and lift his hand off of his shoulder. He would need stitches, but he would live for the time being, "Apparently we didn't get everything, because he's still here."

All of you look around until Sam spots something, "Lori, where did you get that chain?"

You look over at Lori and notice that she is wearing a silver cross, "My father gave it to me," she says, holding it up.

"Where'd your dad get it?" Dean asks, walking over to her.

"He said it was a church heirloom, he gave it to me when I started school," Lori looks confused.

"Silver, that's silver? Right?" you ask, walking over to Lori.

"Yes!" Lori cries. You rips the chain off of her neck. You all hear a scratching noise in the hallway. Dean turns to look at the hallway.

"Sam!" Dean throws the rifle and rock salt to your younger brother, "(Y/N)! Let's go!" Dean and you both sprint to the basement. Dean gets closer to the fire first, so you toss him the necklace. Dean throws the necklace in the fire. You get closer and both of you watch the cross pendant break off the chain and melt. You both look at each other and then you run upstairs. Both of you run back into the room with Sam and Lori in it.

"Is he gone?" you ask, looking around.

"Yeah, he's gone," Sam replies, tossing the rifle to Dean.

Dean walks over to Lori and starts talking to her quietly. You see that Dean then pulls out his phone and starts to dial a number. You turn to Sam, "Sit down," Sam complies and sits on the floor. You sit next to him. You look at his shoulder to see a puncture wound and a scratch, "You'll live."

"Good," Sam smiles slightly, "If I left you and Dean alone, you would end up murdering each other."

You laugh, "Yeah, probably." Dean is now talking to someone on the phone and Lori is sitting in the corner, looking at her feet, "Go talk to her."

Sam looks at you and then stands up and walks over to her. Dean hangs up the phone and walks over to you, watching Sam and Lori talk, "An ambulance and some sheriffs should be here in twenty minutes, then we gotta leave this place."

You smile sadly, "Okay. I feel bad for him. It's obvious that both of them like each other."

"Yeah, but Sammy's a nice kid, he'll find someone eventually," Dean slings his arm over your shoulders, "What about that Michael dude?"

"Never texted back, he provably forgot about me, but who cares, right?" You look up at your older brother.

"Yeah," he says softly, giving you a one armed hug,"Who cares?"

 _Time Skip: 30 Minutes_

"And both of you saw him, too?" the sheriff asks, looking up from his notepad, "The man with the hook?"

"Yes, I told you, we all saw him," Dean sighs, he sounds exasperated, "We fought him off and then he ran."

"And that's all?" the sheriff looks at you questioningly.

"Yes officer, that's all," you tuck your hands into your jacket pocket.

"Listen. You two and your brother..." the sheriff starts.

"Oh, don't worry, we're leaving town," Dean starts to head off to the car.

"Sorry 'bout him, he doesn't like authority figures that much," you give a small smile and then you run after Dean. He's sitting in the drivers seat. You slide into shotgun. Dean is watching Sam and Lori through his side view mirror, "Stockerish much?"

"I'm worried about him," Dean states, eyes glued to the mirror.

"So am I De, so am I," you see Sam walking back to the car. He opens the back door and slides in.

"We could stay," Dean offers, smiling slightly.

"Yeah, I never got to spend more time with Michael," you turn to look at your younger brother, smiling, a hopeful look in your eyes. But Sam shakes his head. You frown and turn back around, you look at your side view mirror and she Lori, looking sad. You and Dean both look at each other, having a silent conversation. Dean looks away and starts the car with a sigh. _Peace of Mind_ by Boston comes on. Dean pulls the car away. You look at Lori one more time and then you glance back at Sam, and you frown. Sammy didn't deserve this, you and Dean should've left him at Stanford, he could've had a normal life, but you and Dean had to come and ruin it. You sigh and look out the window, humming along to the music;

 _"Now you're climbin' to the top of the company ladder"_

Maybe after you found Dad, Sam could go live a normal life, for himself and for you and Dean and even Dad, because he deserved it, more than any of you.

* * *

 **There's chapter 7! I hope y'all liked it! I got a Quizup the other day, my name is blackwidowisbae! If you have any requests, just PM me, or comment them! That's all for now!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or lyrics used. They are owned by their creators. The only character I own is (Y/N).**


	8. Bugs

You walk away from the pool table and the group of men you were just playing with. You had won about $300 off of them, mostly because they underestimated you, probably because you were a girl and because you were at hustling pool. You walk over to the bar and order a shot of whiskey. You down it and then place a one on the top bar, paying for your drink. You look around, tapping your foot to the beat of the music, until you find your older brother, he was playing a game of pool too, and he was winning. A few minutes later you hear everyone around the table Dean was playing at groan, Dean had won. Dean walks away with a wad of cash, searching the bar for you. When his eyes land on you, you smile and hold up your wad of cash. You make your way through the crowd, finally reaching your brother.

"How much did you get?" he asks, making his way to the door, once you reach him, you walk beside him, still holding the wad of cash in you hands.

"'Bout $300, I think. What about you?" Dean opens the door for you and you walk through, searching the parking lot for your younger brother. You find him leaning against Baby, reading a newspaper.

"About $250," Dean makes his way over to Sam. When he get's close enough he start's laughing and he waves his cash in the air. You smile at his antics, but follow his actions until you reach Sam.

Sam looks up at you and Dean, annoyance plastered across his face, "You know, we could get day jobs once in awhile."

"We have a day job," you point out, shoving the wad of cash in your hidden pocket in your jacket, "Pay sucks though, if you haven't noticed."

"Yeah, but hustling pool?" Sam sets his newspaper on the hood of the car and looks at you and Dean pointedly, "Credit card scams? It's not the most honest thing in the world, (Y/N)."

"Well, let's see, honest," Dean hold out one hand, "Fun and easy," he hold out the other, and then proceeds to demostarte that 'fun and easy' outweighs 'honest,' "It's no contest. Besides, we're good at it. It's what we were raised to do."

"Yeah, well, how we were raised was jacked," Sam crosses his arms.

"You have a point, but you just got used to livin' honestly, we never did," you pause, "Any jobs?"

"Maybe. Oasis Plains, Oklahoma; not far from here. A gas company employee, Dustin Burwash, supposedly died from Creutzfeldt-Jakob," Sam uncrosses his arms and rests them on the hood of the car.

"Huh?" Dean asks, looking at you for an explanation.

"It's a rare, degenerative, brain disorder. Sorta like human mad cow disease. Um, symptoms include; I think, didn't really learn a lot about this, but, symptoms are depression, mood swings, confusion, disorientation, memory problems, bad judgement and planning, difficulty walking, and muscle stiffness," you explain, using your hands to count out the symptoms.

"Mad cow," Dean repeats, thinking, "Wasn't that on Oprah?"

You snort and Sam asks, a smile plastered across his face, "You watch Oprah?"

Dean stays silent, his face and neck are getting red, so, he changes the topic, "So this guy eats a bad burger. Why is it our kind of thing?"

"Mad cow disease, like (Y/N) said, causes massive brain degeneration. It takes months, even years for the damage to appear. But this guy, Dustin? Sounds like his brain disintegrated in about an hour. Maybe less," Sam explains, looking at you and Dean pointedly.

"Huh," you say, "Strange."

"Yeah. Now, it could be a disease. Or it could be somethin' much nastier," Sam get's off of the hood, grabbing his newspaper on the way. He opens the passenger seat door and slides in.

"Alright. Oklahoma," You and Dean both get in the car. Dean puts the keys in ignition, "Man. Work, work, work. No time to spend my money."

Dean pulls the car out of the parking spot, "Our money Dean, it's for food and shelter," you chide.

"You take the fun out of everything, (Y/N)," Dean grumbles, pulling the car out onto the road.

"Would you rather die?" you ask, readjusting yourself so you were lying across the seat.

"No," Dean mumbles.

"That's what I thought," you reply, crossing your arms over your chest and yawning, "I'm gonna get some shut eye, don't blast the music."

Dean puts in a cassette tape and turns it up, "What?! Music's too loud!"

Sam reaches forward and turns it down, "Dude, let her sleep."

"Ruinin' all my fun Sammy," Dean huffs.

"Goodnight," you turn your head towards the back of the car and shut your eyes.

 _Time Skip: 2 Hours 5 Minutes_

"(Y/N)," someone is shaking you, "Get up. We're at the motel."

Another voice joins the first one, "Move outta the way, Sammy, I'll do it. (Y/N)! Get up! If you don't get up, I'm takin' your money, and your books."

You rub your eyes and sit up, "Jeez, Dean, don't have to threaten my books."

Dean smiles and lightly punches Sam in the shoulder, "See, you just gotta say you're gonna take her books, works everytime."

You swing out of the car and look around. You were sitting in the parking lot outside of a crappy motel, "What time is it?"

Dean pulls out his phone, "Midnight, we booked a room, pass over the bags."

"Please," Sam adds, smiling weakly.

"Don't even try Sam, he won't say please unless he needs to," You reach back into the car and grab the three bags sitting on the floor, handing one to Sam, one to Dean, and keeping the last one for yourself. You stand up and shut the door, "Lead the way."

Sam and Dean walk ahead of you, stopping at a door that has the number 5 on it. Sam reaches into his pocket and fishes out a key. He unlocks the door and opens it, revealing a classic, boring motel room, complete with weird stains on the carpet. Dean switches on a light and throws his bag on the bed nearest the door. Sam puts his bag on the other bed, as do you. Sam gives you a strange look, "I thought we weren't sharing beds?"

"Honestly, I don't care anymore," you rifle through your duffel bag until you pull out a pair of pajama pants and a dirty t-shirt, "We need to do laundry soon, I'm runnin' outta clean clothes," you turn around, "Anyone got a spare t-shirt I can use?"

Sam pulls a purple t-shirt out of his bag, "Here, haven't worn it yet."

"Thanks," you walk over to the bathroom and quickly change into the borrowed t-shirt and pajama pants. You walk out carrying your boots, dirty clothes, and a gun. You place all of that in your bag and then you climb into your shared bed, which Sam was already in, "Night Sammy, night De," you yawn.

"Night little sis," Dean replies looking up from the laptop to give you a small smile.

"Night," Sam mumbles, turning away from you.

You sigh and pull the covers over you. Hopefully they wouldn't wake you up too early. Even after years of it, you still hate getting up earlier than 9 am, and even that was a strech.

 _Time Skip: 9 Hours 30 Minutes_

Dean was driving Baby to the Oklahoma Gas and Power Company bulding so you could go talk to the guy who was there when Dustin died. You and Sam were savoring your coffee and Dean had just finished off a donut. Dean pulled the Impala into the parking lot and then parked her in a parking space.

"So, what's this guy look like?" you ask, leaning forward so you could have a better view out the windshield.

"He's got brown hair a little bit longer than Sam's, a beard and mustache and he should be wearing a white hard hat and a orange and yellow vest," Dean replies, stealing your coffee.

"Hey!" you cry as Dean takes a gulp of your coffee, "Ask next time!"

Dean gives the now almost empty coffee cup back to you. "Dean?" Sam asks, "Is that him?" Sam points to a man fitting Dean's descriptions.

"Yeah, that'd be him," Dean opens his door and starts to get out.

"Cover story?" you ask, opening your door and downing the rest of your coffee.

"Nephews and nieces," Dean says, shutting his door.

"Sounds like kind of a long shot," Sam calls, taking another sip of coffee.

"It'll work," Dean starts to walk towards the man you were going to talk to, Travis Weaver. You and Sam follow Dean and when you get close enough for the man to take notice, Sam calls out;

"Travis Weaver?"

The man, Travis, looks up and stops doing whatever he was doing before, "Yeah, that's right," he says reluctantly.

"Are you the Travis who worked with Uncle Dusty?" Dean asks, smiling at Travis.

"Dustin never mentioned any nephews or nieces," Travis says, looking suspiciously at you and your brothers.

"Really?" you say, trying to sound surprised, "Cause he mentioned you. Said you were the best," you smile, trying to sound genuine.

"Yeah," Sam nods his head, agreeing with you.

Travis smiles, "Oh, he did? Huh."

"Listen," Dean sighs and then continues, "We wanted to ask you...what exactly happened out there?"

"I'm not sure. He fell in a sinkhole, I went to the truck to get some rope, and, uh..." Travis takes a deep breath, "By the time I got back..."

"See anything?" you ask, then you eye Sam's coffee, you wanted more, but of course, Dean was a jerk and he drank most of yours, Sam, luckily notices your glance and he hands the coffee to you. You smile and take a drink, leaving enough for Sam. You hand the cup back and he accepts it.

"Nothin'. Just Dustin," Travis answers, leaning up against the truck he was standing next to.

"No wounds or anything?" Sam asks, placing one of his hands his his pocket.

"Well," Travis thinks for a few seconds, "he was bleeding...from his eyes and his ears, his nose. But that's it.

You review what Travis said, the only thing that you could think of that causes bleeding from the eyes, ears, and nose, that was medical, was a hemorrhagic fever but even that would have had signs before he started bleeding from any of those places, "You think it was the disease or somethin' else?"

"I don't know. That's what the doctors are sayin'," Travis replies, shrugging his shoulders.

"But if it was, he would've acted strange beforehand, like dementia, loss of motor control. You ever notice anything like that?" Sam asks, finishing off his coffee.

"No. No way. But then again, if it wasn't some disease, what the hell was it?" Travis asks.

"That's a good question," Dean nods his head in agreement.

"Could you tell us where this happened?" you ask, smiling.

"Yeah," Travis nods, "There's a new housing development being built on the other side of town, there's police tape around the hole he fell in."

"Thanks," Dean says, then he turns and walks back to the car. Sam and you both smile at the man and follow Dean back to the car.

"So, are we gonna go to the housing development?" Sam asks, tossing his coffee cup in the air and then catching it.

"Yeah, we are," Dean answers from the open window, "Now hurry up slow-pokes."

"So mature Dean, so mature," you open the door and slide in.

"Took you long enough," Dean grumbles once Sam gets in, "Now, let's go."

Dean pulls the car away and out of the parking lot, heading to the new housing development.

 _Time Skip: 20 Minutes_

Dean pulls into the housing development and parks across from the sinkhole, which just as Travis said, was surrounded by police tape. All of you step out of the car and walk over to the sinkhole.

"Huh. What do you think?" Dean asks, looking at the large hole in the ground.

"I don't think it was mad cow disease, I can tell you that," you cross your arms, looking around for anyone.

"I don't know," Sam lifts up the police tape, "But if that guy, Travis, was right, it happened pretty damn fast."

All of you duck under the police tape and Dean pulls out a flashlight, shining it into the hole, "So, what? Some sort of creature chewed on his brain?"

"Couldn't be, there's no entry wound," you crouch down, trying to see more of the hole.

"Sounds like this thing worked from the inside," Sam comments, looking at his older brother.

"Huh. Looks like there's only room for one. You wanna flip a coin?" Dean asks, looking at both of you.

"Really?" you stand up and look at him, "Flipping a coin?"

"Dean, we have no idea what's down there," Sam eyes the hole suspiciously.

Dean leans over to pick up a nearby coil of rope, "All right, I'll go if you're both scared. You two scared?"

"Flip the damn coin," Sam grumbles, huffing at Dean.

Dean chuckles and pulls a coin out of his pocket, "All right, one of you call it in the air, loser goes against the person who didn't call it...chickens." Dean flips the coin and Sam catches it in midair.

"I'm going," Sam shoves the coin in his pocket.

"I said I'd go," Dean smiles slightly.

"For the love of God!" you cry, grabing the rope from your older brother, "I'll go!"

Both of your brothers turn to look at you as you start to tie the rope around your waist, "No, I'm going," Dean reaches for the rope and you pull it out of his grasp.

"Don't you dare drop me, because if you do, and I get out, both of you are dead. Understand?" you toss the end of the rope to Sam, "Keep the flashlight shinning in the hole." You start to climb into the hole. You reach the bottom and then pause, letting your eyes adjust to the lighting. Then, you begin to look around for anything. You don't find anything and you are about to call for them to pull you up, when you spot a group of beetles, about ten of them. You look around and see that there are no tunnels or tracks, nothing to show how they got there. You pick one up, careful not to crush it, "Alright, pull me up!" A few minutes later, you were out of the hole, and untying the rope from your waist, careful not to crush the beetle.

"What'd you find?" Dean asks as all of you head back to the car.

"A beetle," you reply, opening your hand to show your brothers the black beetle in your hand, "Well, beetles."

All of you get in the car, Sam and Dean in the front, you in the back. Dean starts the car and starts to head out of the complex, "So, you found some beetles. In a hole, in the ground. That's shocking, (Y/N)," Dean says sarcastically.

"Dean, you don't understand. There weren't tunnels, tracks, nothing showing that there was anything else, living, down there. I've read that some beetles eat meat, it's usually dead, but you never know," you are looking at the dead beetle, then you flip it upside-down.

"How many did you find down there?" Dean asks, glancing back at you

"About ten," you reply, looking up at Dean.

"It's take a whole lot more than that to eat out some dude's brain," Dean points out, turning the car right.

"Maybe there were more," Sam suggests, looking at you.

"Yeah, Sammy's right, there could've been more," you say, smiling at Sam.

"I don't know, it sounds like a stretch to me," Dean replies.

"Well, we need more information on the area, the neighborhood. Whether something like this has ever happened before," Sam points out, looking out the window. Dean drives Baby past a house with an open house sign, decorated with red balloons. There was also another sign that read "Models Open. New Buyer's BBQ Today!"

You notice Dean looking at the sign, "Let me guess, we should go to the Open House?"

"It's a good place to start," Dean drives past the house, looking for an empty space, "I'm kinda hungry for a little barbecue, how 'bout you two?" You and Sam share a look and Dean catches it, "What, we can't talk to the locals.

"And the free food' got nothin' to do with it?" Sam asks, smiling.

"Of course not," Dean replies, taking on a serious tone, "I'm a professional."

"Well, they have free food, and food is good when it's free, so, I'm down," you smile and pat Sam on the back, "Right Sam?"

"Right," Sam replies, grinning at your antics.

Dean pulls the car over and all of you get out. You all begin walking towards the open house, "Grown' up in a place like this would freak me out," Dean comments, looking around at the houses on the block.

"Yeah," you nod in agreement.

Sam looks at you and Dean, clearly confused, "Why?"

"Well, it's hard to explain," you sigh, "I guess just everything being the same, it'd just get boring."

"Yeah, manicured lawns, 'how was your day, honey?' I'd blow my brains out," Dean adds, looking at Sam.

"There's nothing wrong with 'normal,'" Sam sounds defensive for some reason.

"I like what we do, always travel, it's never boring," you explain, walking up the driveway and towards the house.

"I'd take our family over normal any day," Dean walks up to the house and knocks on the door. You and Sam standing behind him. A man opens the door. He has graying hair, green eyes, pale skin and a clean shaven face. He's wearing a brown suit with a blue shirt and black shoes. He was shorter than Sam and Dean, but taller than you, so, you would call him about 6'0" He was smiling and seemed way too happy.

"Welcome!" the man says, opening the door wider. You can hear music floating in from the house, it sounded like Sonny Ellis;

 _"And give the rest to Uncle Sam So I'll keep working night and day"_

"This is the barbecue?" Dean asks. You groan internally, did he have to be so rude?

"Yeah, not the best weather, but...I'm Larry Pike, the developer here. And you are...?" the man, Larry, trails off, waiting for an answer.

"Dean. This is Sam and (Y/N)," Dean smiles, shaking Larry's hand. You and Sam both shake the man's hand as well.

"Sam, Dean, (Y/N), good to meet you. So, you three are interested in Oasis Plains?" Larry asks, still smiling.

"Yep, seemed nice enough when we were drivin' around and then we saw the open house sign and decided to come have a look," you say, smiling.

"Let me just say - we accept homeowners of any race, religion, color, sexual orientation, or relationship status," Larry says, giving all of you a knowing look.

You let out a laugh, but then turn it into a cough when Sam gives you a dirty look. The guy thought that you were in some kind of polyamorous relationship, it was funny! Dean quickly reprimanded the situation, "We're siblings." Larry loses his smile and he looks embarrassed.

"Our father is getting on in years, and we're just lookin' for a place for him," Sam explains, pushing off the comment.

"Great, great," Larry clears his throat, "Well, seniors are welcome, too. Come on in." Larry leads all of you through the house to the backyard. There are lots of people walking around, chatting and eating.

"So, you said earlier that you were the developer?" you ask Larry, catching up to him.

"18 months ago, I was walking this valley with my survey team. There was nothing here but scrub bush and squirrels. And you know what, we built such a nice place to live that I actually bought into it myself. This is our house. We're the first family in Oasis Plains," Larry leads all of you over to a woman, "This is my wife, Joanie."

The women, Joanie has shoulder length dirty blonde hair, blue eyes, and tan skin. She was wearing a sliver necklace, a white shirt, jeans, and brown sandals. She also seemed very happy, "Hi there."

"Hi," Dean shakes her hand.

"Hi, nice to meet you," Joanie smiles at Dean and then looks at you and Sam.

"This is Sam, Dean, and (Y/N)," Larry introduces.

Sam shakes her hand next, giving her that winning smile of his "Sam."

"Pleasure," Joanie then turns to you and shakes your hand. You smile and return the shake.

"Tell them how much you love the place, honey. And lie if you have to because I need to seek some houses," Larry smiles at you and your brothers.

"Right," Joanie and Larry both laugh.

"Well, if you'll excuse me," Larry leaves heading to go talk to some other people.

"Don't let his salesman routine scare you. This really is a great place to live," Joanie turns her attention to all of you.

"Yeah, seems nice," you reply looking around at the backyard.

Another woman approaches you, Sam, Dean, and Joanie. Her black hair was pulled back into a very tight bun. She has brown eyes and pale white skin. She is wearing a green blazer and skirt with a logo on the blazer. Under the blazer is a white shirt with thin green strips, "Hi, I'm Lynda Bloome, head of sales."

"And Lynda was second to move in. She's a very noisy neighbor, though," and with that Joanie leaves.

Lynda laughs, "She's kidding, of course. I take it you three are interested in becoming homeowners."

"Well..." Dean starts, searching for something to say.

"Y-yeah, well.." Sam tries to help, but can find the right words.

"Yeah, we are," you smile at the woman.

"Well, let me just say that we accept homeowners of any race, religion, color, sexual orientation, or relationship," Lynda smiles, giving all of you the same knowing look that Larry had given you earlier.

Dean laughs, "Right. Um...I'm gonna go talk to Larry," Dean directs his attention to you and Sam, "Okay, sweethearts?" Dean then walks away, smacking both you and Sam on the ass. You and Sam both share a look that reads, 'I'm gonna kill him later.'

 _Time Skip: 30 Minutes_

Lynda is trying to sell you and Sam one of the houses, going on and on about all the features, "Who can say no to a steam shower? I use mine everyday."

"Yep," you agree, where was Dean and what was taking him so long?"

"Sounds great," Sam sounds just as uninterested as you. Lynda goes on about the kitchen or something like that. When Sam notices something, he elbows you and nods towards what he was looking at. There was a tarantula crawling towards Lynda's hand, which was resting on a table. You almost shriek, but then Sam elbows you again and nods at a boy a few feet away, watching excitedly. You really hate bugs, dead ones were okay, but living ones were a different story, "Excuse me," Sam pushes Lynda out of the way and picks up the spider, you following him. Both of you walk over to the boy, "Is this yours?"

The boy takes it from Sam. He had a hair cut like Sam's, but with chocolate brown hair. He has brown eyes and looks to be in high school or somewhere around that age. He was wearing a open white button up t-shirt, with a black band t-shirt, jeans, and Converse, "You gonna tell my dad?"

You and Sam look at each other before you speak, turning back to look at the kid, "Depends. Who's your dad?"

The kid scoffs, "Yeah, Larry usually skips me in the family introductions."

"Ouch," Sam says, grimacing, "First name basis with the old man, sounds pretty grim.

"Well, I'm not exactly brochure material," the kid looks down.

"Hey," the kid looks up at you, "It gets better, I promise. I know what it's like, trust me."

"When?" the kid asks, looking at you.

"Matthew," all of you tun to see Larry and Dean walking towards you, "I am so sorry about my son and his...pet."

"It's no bother," Sam tries, looking at the kid, Matthew.

"Excuse us," Larry leads Matthew away from you, Sam, and Dean.

"Remind you of somebody?" Sam asks.

"Yeah," you reply, looking over to see Larry yelling at Matthew. Dean however looks confused.

"Dad?" Sam clarifies.

"Dad never treated us like that," Dean says defensively.

You scoff in disbelief, "Really Dean? How many times did you come back to me and see bruises or something like that on me?"

Sam nods his head, "Dad never yelled at you. You were perfect. He was all over our case. You don't remember?"

"Well, maybe he had to raise his voice, but sometimes you were out of line," Dean says, more talking about Sammy than you.

Sam scoffs, "Right. Right, like when I said I'd rather play soccer than learn bow hunting."

"Bow hunting's an important skill," Dean says crossing his arms.

You roll your eyes, "Guys, cut it out. We can talk about how horrible a parent Dad was later. But right now, I want to know how your tour was."

Dean smiles, "Oh, it was excellent. I'm ready to buy," both you and Sam let out a chuckle, "So, you two might be onto somethin'. Looks like Dustin Burwash wasn't the first strange death around here."

"What happened?" Sam asks, looking at Dean curiously.

"About a year ago, before they broke ground, one of Larry's surveyors dropped dead while on the job. Get this, severe allergic reaction to bee stings," Dean explains, uncrossing his arms and letting them relax at his sides.

"So, more bugs," you sigh, frowning "I hate bugs."

Dean nods, "More bugs," then he snickers, "If this whole thing has to do with bugs, you are so screwed."

"Leave her alone Dean, you're the one scared of flying," Sam nudges Dean.

"Yeah, but my fear is rational," Dean retorts, "What are bugs gonna do?"

"Here? Kill you apparently," you say, smiling triumphantly.

"Touche," Dean sighs, "Let's get outta here." All of you leave the backyard, exiting through a gate. You make your way back to the car. Dean pulls out his keys and unlocks the trunk, grabbing Dad's journal, "Sam, you drive," Dean tosses his keys to Sam, "You sit in the front, I'm gonna look over this." Sam slides into the front seat and turns on the car and Dean slides in the back. You shut the trunk and then get in the passenger seat. Sam drives around for a few minutes before Dean speaks up, "You know, I've hear of killer bees, but killer beetles? What is it that could make different bugs attack?"

"Well," Sam pauses and thinks, "Haunting sometimes include bug manifestations."

"There aren't any signs of ghost activity though. At least I didn't see any," you point out, looking out your window.

"Yeah, me neither," Sam sighs, turning the car left.

"Maybe they're being controlled somehow. You know, by something or someone," Dean suggests, flipping a page in the journal.

"Like that movie, Willard?" you ask, turning around to look at Dean.

"Yeah, bugs instead of rats," Dean glances up at you and then flips the journal to another page.

"There are cases of psychic connections between people and animals; elementals, telepaths," Sam adds, turning the car again.

"Yeah, that whole Timmy-Lassie thing," Dean thinks for a second and then realizes something, "Larry's kid, he's got bugs for pets."

"Matt?" you ask, giving your brother a strange look.

"Yeah," Dean nods.

"He did try to scare the realtor with a tarantula," Sam recalls.

You shudder, spiders were the worst, "So, he's basically our Willard?"

"I don't know. Anything's possible, I guess," Sam answers.

"Ooh, hey. Pull over here," Dean says, pointing to an empty house.

Sam pull Baby into the driveway. "Um, Dean, why are we here?" you ask, getting out of the car.

Dean also gets out of the car, "It's too late to talk to anybody else."

"We're gonna squat in an empty house?" Sam asks, leaning out of the window

"Dean, we already have a motel room, all of our stuff is there," you move to reenter the car.

"I wanna try the steam shower. Sam can go get out stuff. Please?" Dean frowns slightly.

"Dean, there's no furniture," you cross your arms, "Where are we gonna sleep, the floor?"

"Come on," Dean pleads, "You wanna try the shower too."

You sigh, "Fine, I'll got grab the stuff and check out of the motel."

Sam opens his door and steps out, "If we get arrested, this time it's your fault."

"Yes, I know, but if we didn't stay, Dean would be pouty for the next month," you slide into the car, "I'll be back." You back the car out of the drive way and drive down the road, back to the motel. You were gonna be the first one to try the shower, and Dean would have to deal.

 _Time Skip: 20 Minutes_

You had gotten the stuff and checked out of the room and now you were back in the development. There was only one problem, you had no idea what house your brothers were in. You sigh and pull over the Impala and you reach into your coat for your flip phone. You flip it open and go to your contacts and hit the call button. It rings for a few seconds until Dean answers, "Where are you? Oh, if you're still out could you get some food?"

"Yes, I'll get food, what do you want?" you sigh and press place your phone in between your head and your shoulder so you could u-turn the car.

"Burger, fries, pie, soda," Dean replies, "Let me ask Sam. Give me a sec," a rustling sound comes over the phone and you can hear your older brother faintly, "Sammy! What kind of food do you want? Really? Salad? Oh, I'm sorry, because chicken salad is much better," the rustling sound returns and Dean's voice comes on, loud and clear, "He wants chicken salad."

"Yeah, I heard," you turn the car right to get out of the development, "Alright, give me about 20 minutes, maybe more, I don't know."

"What?" Dean yells, "Hold on, Sam wants somethin'."

The rustling sound returns and now Sam is on the phone, "Could you get laundry detergent?"

"Yes, what kind?" you are now driving down the main road, looking for places that you could get the food requested.

"I don't know, the cheapest kind I guess," Sam replies, "Look, I'll let you focus on driving, just get food and laundry detergent, me or Dean will call if we need anything else." With that Sam hangs up and you place your phone on the passenger seat. You sigh, why couldn't they have just gone back to the motel? Or better yet, why couldn't you have let Sam get the bags?

 _Time Skip: 50 Minutes_

You had gotten the cheapest laundry detergent in the grocery store, which was Gain. You also got water, and soda. You had stopped at a pub to get one hamburgers with fries for Dean, a grilled cheese with bacon and fries for you, and a chicken salad sandwich for Sammy, because they didn't have plain chicken salad. And then you had to stop at a bakery because the pub didn't have pie, so you got Dean a full apple pie. And now you were back in the situation that you were almost an hour ago, what house where you squatting in? This time you decided to call Sam. The phone rang a few times before he picked up, "Hey, you almost done?"

"Yeah, um, this may sound like a stupid request, but could you possibly stand outside of the house you and Dean are in?" you ask, turning the car down a street.

"Yeah, sure," Sam pauses, "Why?"

"Because I may have forgotten what house you two are in, I mean, they all look the same!" You see a door open a few houses down and Sam walks out, "I see you, talk to you in a sec." You hang up the phone and drive down the street, pulling into the driveway. Sam opens the garage and you slowly drive in. Sam shuts the garage door after you pull in. You get out of the car and open the back door, "Here," you hand Sam the three duffel bags and three grocery bags. Then you reach in and grab the pie and the three white bags.

"You got him a whole pie?" Sam asks, his voice filled with shock.

You turn around, shutting the door, "I had to stop at a bakery to get this fucking pie, if he doesn't eat it, then I will murder him. It was like $12!" You open the garage door to reveal a furnished home, "Does someone live here?"

"No, it's a show home, so they already put furniture and stuff in, you know, to show it off," Sam replies, setting the bags near the stairs and the bags on the table

"Damn," you look around, "I would kill to live here," you place the food on the dinning room table and turn to face Sam, "There electricty?"

"Yeah, that's why I asked for laundry detergent, we can wash our clothes," Sam smiles, watching the astonishment cross your face.

"And we can wash our clothes for free! We should squat more often man," you frown, noticing the absence of your older brother, "Where's Dean?"

"I think he was locating the steam shower," Sam walks over to the stairs, "Dean! (Y/N)'s back! And she brought you pie!"

A few seconds later Dean is downstairs, "You got me a whole pie!?"

"Yes," you say, this might have been a bad idea.

"You are awesome!" Dean is about to open the pie.

"Hey, whoa, I also got you a burger and fries," you hand him a bag, "Oh, and I had to get you a chicken salad sandwich, that was the closest they had."

"Works for me," Sam takes the other bag and you take the third bag.

"There's soda and water in the grocery bags, there's also laundry detergent," you open your bag and take out a grilled cheese and french fries.

"What kind of soda?" Dean asks, his mouth full of cheeseburger.

"Okay, first of all, chew with your mouth closed and don't talk while your eating, second, I got Pepsi," you take a bite of your sandwich and then moan in delight.

Dean finishes chewing his food, "You're not my mom, (Y/N)."

"Yeah, well, I'm the closet you're gonna get, so suck it up," you retort, standing up to take out a can of Pepsi.

Dean mumbles something but then takes another bite of cheeseburger. Everyone is silent for a few minutes. Then Dean wipes his hand and opens the pie, "Um, fork?"

"Damn it!" you groan and hit the table, "I knew I forgot something!"

"They probably have forks here, it's fine," Sam stands up, wiping his hands on his pants before walking over to the kitchen. He opens the drawers, "Or not."

Dean shrugs, "I'll just use my hands." Dean then begins to eat the pie, without hands, which was a very mess task. Dean pauses in his mission, "You know, there's one thing about this house that I don't like."

Sam is gathering up the trash and you are watching Dean in part disgust and part astonishment, "What?" Sam asks.

"No pay-per-view porn," Dean then continues to eat his pie, like that was a normal thing to say.

"I did not need to know that," you stand up and walk over to the stairs, grabbing your duffel bag along the way, "I'm gonna go try out that shower, then I'm gonna wash my clothes and then research until I get tired. Any objections?"

"I wanted to try the shower first," Dean stands up, there was pie all over his face and hands.

"Well, too bad, because I'm doing it first," you climb up the stairs.

"No fair," you hear Dean say, probably complaining to Sam.

"Dude, it's a shower, it's not like it's a one time thing," Sam's muffled reply floats up the stairs.

"Still," Dean is silent after that.

 _Time Skip: 19 Hours_

You jolt awake and look around. You were sitting on the couch in the living room. Sam was passed out next to you. The laptop was sitting on the coffee table in front of you and Sam had a book lying across his chest. You and him had been up researching, with occasional help from Dean until, well, probably about 1:30 am. Speaking of Dean, he was nowhere to be found. You hear a noise and look around, searching for where it came from. Your eyes fall on the police scanner sitting on the table. Dean had went out and gotten it from the car around midnight. You stand up and strech. Then you walk over to the scanner and listen to the message being repeated;

"Body found in Oasis Plains, backup requested. The address is 2518 Oak Street."

Wait, Oak Street, that was like, three blocks from here. You would need to check it out. You walk over to Sam and shake him, "Sammy, we need to go check out a body, they found one three blocks from here."

Sam groans and sits up, "Who's?"

"I don't know, the police scanner just said they found a body, didn't say who," you pat your brother on the back, "How are you?"

"Tired," he replies, rubbing his eyes.

"When did you go to bed?" you ask, sitting down next to your brother.

"I don't know, around 4, I think," Sam yawns, "Couldn't sleep."

You place your hand on the touchpad of the computer and see that it was 8:10 am, "4 hours? Sam, be honest, couldn't sleep, or wouldn't?"

Sam sighs, "Both, I guess."

"Sammy, you need to sleep, me and Dean worry," you pat his thigh and then stand up.

"You don't need to," Sam also stands up, "I can take care of myself."

You turn around, so you could see Sam, "Yes, you can, but we worry, you may be an adult, but we're your older siblings and we both practically raised you."

Sam smiles, "Yeah, I guess you did, but Dean seems more protective of you than me."

"That's because I'm his baby sister, and I know your protective of me too, you both keep scaring away all my potential boyfriends," you tease, poking your brother.

"Which ones? The jerks or the ones who were just using you for sex?" Sam replied, his smile growing.

"None of them were jerks, those were just guys at the bars hitting on me. Some of whom, yes they were looking for sex, but so was I. I've had like four serious boyfriends, Wesley Aitken, Reid Dannel, Zack, and Matthew," you retort, crossing your arms.

"Wasn't Matthew a jackass though?" Sam asks, looking confused.

"Yes, he was, but he still was a boyfriend, that I regret obviously, but he still was a boyfriend," you frown, "If I never see him again, it'll be too soon."

"If we ever see him again, me and Dean will beat him up so he never hurts you," Sam gives you a one armed hug.

"I can beat him up myself, punk, I am capable," you return Sam's hug but then you pull away, "Go get Dean, or find him. I'll pack up our stuff."

"Alright jerk," Sam replies, smiling, then he walks away.

You sigh and then move to start packing up the research material and food. One of these days, you were gonna find a hunter or someone who knew about this kind of stuff that your brothers would actually like and that wasn't a jerk. Or, at least you would try. You could die before you meet him or her. Or you could get them hurt or killed. You shake yourself out of it, getting sad for yourself wouldn't do you any good.

 _Time Skip: 20 Minutes_

Dean pulls up in front of the house where the body was found and all of you get out. You take in the scence. Larry is talking to someone on his phone and a body is being carried out by a stretcher.

"Should we talk to Larry?" Sam asks, watching the body being placed in the ambulance.

"Seems like a good idea to me," Dean starts walking towards Larry, just as he finished his phone call.

"Hello," Larry says, looking surprised, "You're, uh, back early."

"We wanted to get another look," you answer, looking around.

"What's goin' on?" Sam asks, tucking his hands in his pocket.

"You guys met, uh...Lynda Bloome at the barbecue?" Larry asks, looking around before his eyes fall on you and your brothers.

"The realtor," Sam nods.

"Well, she, uh...passed away last night," Larry sighs, there's something in his expression, but it doesn't seem like sadness, more like, stress.

"What happened?" Dean asked, sounding shocked.

"I'm still tryin' to find out. Identified the body for the police," Larry sighs and then frowns, "Look, I-I'm sorry, this isn't a good time now."

"That's fine, we understand," you nod sadly, looking down at your boot-clad feet.

"Excuse me," Larry walks away, heading to talk to the police.

"You know what we have to do, right?" Dean asks, turning to face you and Sam.

"Yeah," Sam nods untucking his hands from his pockets, "Get in that house."

"See if there's a bug problem," you hug yourself, "I really hope there isn't."

Dean chuckles softly, but Sam gives him a dirty look, so he turns it into a cough. Dean looks around, "There's a fence over there, we should get into the backyard and then into the second floor."

"Sounds good to me, we should wait a few minutes though, do it when no one is looking," you reply, uncurling your arms and letting them rest at your sides, "Right now, we should go back to the car, drive around a bit, then come back."

Sam and Dean nod and then all of you head back to the car. Dean starts her up and then drives away.

 _Time Skip: 10 Minutes_

Dean brings the car back to the house, some of the people of cleared out, but most of the police were still there. All of you get out of Baby and make your way over to the fence. Dean climbs over first, then gives the all clear, so then you and Sam join him. All of you scale the house and enter through an open bedroom window. It seemed to be the right room, there was a body outline on the carpet.

"This looks like the place," Dean comments, he moves onto another part of the room, you and Sam follow. You see a towel on the floor, and then immediately drop it, almost screaming, instead, letting out a squeak. Dean and Sam immediately turn to face you, "What? (Y/N), what is it?" You point to the towel and Dean picks it up, "Spiders. Dead Spiders. From Spider Boy?"

"Matt," Sam corrects, crossing his arms, "Maybe."

"I don't think a kid would kill someone though," you speak up, finally coming over your shock.

"It's possible," Dean pauses to think, "Remember that one with the vampire kid and the parent? The one where the kid was a vamp and killed their parent because they were 'annoying."

"Yeah, how old was I? 16?" You laugh slightly, "Dad made me kill another 16 year old, who was going to my school at the time."

"I don't remember that one," Sam walks back over to the window.

"We did tell you about that one," Dean says, joining Sam at the window, "You comin'?"

"Yeah," you take one more look at the towel covered in dead spiders and then you join your younger and older brother at the window, "So, do we interrogate the kid? Or what?"

"Well, more like question," Sam slides the window open and Dean climbs out, "plus we have a while, he goes to school, I think."

"Yeah, you're right," you start to go out the window, but turn to face Sam at the last minute, "At least we can prepare questions and tell Dean not to freak the poor kid out."

Sam laughs dryly, "Dean thinks the kid has been murdering people, he might not be the easiest to convince."

"I've done it enough times," and with that, you swing out of the window and scale back down the house.

 _Time Skip: 5 Hours_

Sam, Dean, and You have been driving around the neighborhood for the past 30 minutes. looking for a school bus. Sam had been the one to spot the bus, so Dean had pulled Baby up across the street. Matt was getting off the school bus and then he began walking, but he was walking away from his house.

"Um, tell me if I'm wrong here, but doesn't he live back there?" you point in the opposite direction of the way Matt was walking.

"Yup," Sam nods, emphasizing the 'p.'

"So, where's he goin'?" Dean asks, opening his door.

"Somewhere that isn't his house," you suggest, opening your door and joining Dean, Sam comes to stand by all of you a few seconds later.

"Yeah, obviously," Dean starts to move in the direction of where Matt went, "Let's find out."

All of you begin following Matt. A few minutes later you find him in the woods, examining a grasshopper, "Hey, Matt. Remember us?" Sam says, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

Matt looks up, looking at all of you before he stops on Sam, "What are you doin' out here?"

"Well, we wanna talk to you," Dean hooks his fingers around his belt loops.

"You're not here to buy a house, are you?" Matt asks, looking at all of you suspiciously. Dean shakes his head, "W-wait. You're not serial killers?" Sam, Dean, and you all laugh, if you had a nickel for the number of times you had been called that...

"No, at least not the last time I checked. I think you're pretty safe," you smile at the kid.

"So, Matt..." Dean pauses, looking for the right words, "You sure know a lot about insects."

"So?" Matt asks, looking at all of you curiously.

"Did you hear about what happened to Lynda, the realtor?" you ask, crossing your arms.

"I hear she died this morning," Matt, shrugs, standing up.

"Mm, that's right," Dean unhooks his hands and lets them rest at his sides, "Spider bites."

"Matt... you tried to scare her with a spider," Sam starts, hoping the Matt caught on before he actually had to accuse him of somthing.

"Wait," Matt gives all of you a look that reads, 'all of you are crazy,' "You think I had something to do with that?"

"Well, you tell us if you did or not," you shrug, "It's as simple as that."

"That tarantula was a joke. Anyway, that wouldn't explain the bee attack or the has company guy," Matt says nonchalantly.

Sam looks startled, "You know about those?"

"There's somethin' goin' on here. I don't know what..." Matt trials off, but picks up again, "But something's happening with the insects. Let me show you something." Matt picks up his bookbag and beings walking with you and your brothers to another area.

"So, if you knew the bugs were acting weird, how come you didn't tell your dad?" you say, thinking out loud, "Maybe he could get everyone out."

"Believe me, I've tried," Matt turns to look at you, "But, uh, Larry doesn't listen to me."

"Why not?" Sam asks, sounding curious.

"Mostly? He's too disappointed in his freak son," Matt shakes his head, speeding up to walk in front of all of you.

Sam scoffs, "I hear you."

"You do?" Dean asks, looking confused.

"Yes Dean, he does," you hiss, slapping Dean on the arm.

"Matt, how old are you?" Sam asks, blocking out youand Dean's bickering.

"16," Matt replies, sighing.

Sam smiles slightly, "Well, don't sweat it, because in 2 years, something great's gonna happen."

"What?" Matt asks, turning around to look at Sam.

"College," Sam replies, smiling more, 'You'll be able to get out of that house and away from your dad."

"What kind of advice is that?" Dean asks, looking at you, "Kid should stick with his family."

Sam glares at Dean and you sigh, "Dean, do us all a favor, excuse my language Matt, but please, shut the fuck up."

"Hey?" Dean cries in annocance, "What did I do?"

"How much further, Matt?" Sam asks, turning his attention back to the boy.

"We're close," Matt replies, seemingly ignoring you and Dean.

Sam glares at Dean one more time and then he catches up to Matt. A few seconds later, all of you come to a large clearing. The sounds of hundreds of different insects can be heard among the trees, "Hey, Dean?" you ask, scooting closer to your older brother.

"Yes?" Dean asks, looking down at you with a smirk on his face,

"If any of them start attacking, um, I won't come back for you, sorry, but you're on you're own," with that, you grab Dean's arm and squeeze it, you really hated bugs.

"Is she okay?" Matt asks, glancing at you wearily.

"She, um," Sam almost starts laughing when he looks at you, "She really hates bugs."

"Oh," Matt turned his attention back to Sam, "I've been keeping track of insect populations. It's, um, part of an AP science class."

"You two are like peas in a pod," Dean comments, smiling.

You slap his arm, again, "Just because I'm scared, doesn't mean you can be a jerk."

"What's been happening?" Sam asks, ignoring Dean.

"A lot," Matt says, looking around, "I mean, from bees to earthworms, beetles...you name it. It's like they're congregating."

"Why?" Dean asks, shaking you off and joining Sam and Matt, further in the clearing. You look around before reluctantly following.

"I don't know," Matt shrugs.

"What's that?" you ask, pointing to a darker patch of grass a few feet away from where you were standing. Everyone walks over, curious to see what the patch was. When you get close enough, you see hundreds of worms. You squirm uncomfortably but don't move away. Dean gets closer and steps on some of them and they fall into the ground, creating a hole. Dean crouches down, and reaches for a stick. Dean starts to poke around with the stick, looking, or more feeling for something.

"There's somethin' down there," Dean remarks. You scoot closer to Sam and you grab his arm. Dean places the stick down and puts his hand in the hole. You squeeze Sam's arm harder. Dean locates what he felt and then brings his hand back up, revealing a human skull covered in dirt and worms, "I think there's more," Dean places the skull down and reaches in the hole again, bringing it up to reveal what looked like a femur, "This might take a while."

 _Time Skip: 1 Hour 20 Minutes_

Dean pulled Baby up outside of the Department of Anthropology at the local university. All of you exit the car and you grab the box of bones that was sitting next to you in the backseat. You hand the box to Sam and all of you start to walk towards the buliding.

"So, a bunch of skeletons in an unmarked grave," Sam sighs, shifting the weight of the box.

"Yeah. Maybe this is a haunting. Pissed of spirits?" Dean asks, thinking out loud, "Some unfinished business?"

"But why bugs? I mean, all of your ideas are a possibility, but seriously, bugs? And also, why now?" you ask, putting your hands in your jacket pockets.

"Yeah, so with that kid back there..." Dean starts. You sigh, Dean was trying to start a fight, again, "Why'd you tell him to just ditch his family like that?"

"Dean, not now, please," you plead, "It's not a big deal."

Sam and Dean both ignore you, "Just, uh...I know what the kid's goin' though," Sam replies, shrugging.

"How 'bout tellin' him to respect his old man, how's that for advice?" Dean asks, looking at Sam.

"Dean, come on," Sam says, sounding exasperated. Him and Dean stop walking, you also stop, though reluctantly, "This isn't about his old man. You think I just didn't respect Dad. That's what this is about."

"Just forget it, all right? Sorry I brought it up," Dean says. You sigh in relief, but of course, Sam had to keep going.

"I respected him. (Y/N) respected him. But no matter what I did, or what she did, it was never good enough, he was always more unhappy with her though," Sam retorts. You sigh again, and now he was bringing you into it, great.

"So, what are you sayin'? That Dad was disappointed in you? And in (Y/N)?" Dean quips, crossing his arms.

"Guys, please, don't drag me into this, why can't we just play nice for once, please?" you cry, part annoyed, part worried, "Guys?"

"Was?" Sam scoffs, "Is. Always has been."

"Why would you think that?" Dean challenges.

"Because I didn't wanna bowhunt or hustle pool," Sam starts. You sigh in relief, at least Sam was sort of listening to you and was bringing you out of it, but you knew he was getting it all wrong, Dad was never disappointed in him, it was always you, never him, "Because I wanted to go to school and live my life, which to our whacked-out family, made me the freak."

"Yeah, you were kind of like the blond chick in The Munsters," Dean smiles slightly, but then immediately frowned again.

"Dean, you know what most dads are when their kids score a full ride? Proud, Most dads don't toss their kids out of the house or not care at all, like in her case," Sam retorts, jerking his finger in your direction. And he was dragging you back in, great.

"I remember that fight. In fact, I seem to recall a few choice phrases comin' out of your mouth," Dean, tucks his hands in his pocket. You weren't there for that fight, thank God, you had already left for the year.

"You know, truth is, when we finally do find Dad...I don't know if he;s even gonna wanna see me, or be happy to see (Y/N)," Sam points out. You were screaming at Sam in your mind, 'SHUT UP! STOP DRAGGING ME INTO THIS! JUST SHUT UP!' But you decided to make them both shut up;

"Sammy, look at me," Sam turns to look at you, "Dad was never, ever disappointed in you. Ever, it was always me. But that's besides the point. He was scared."

"What are you talkin' about?" Sam asks, his voice getting softer, now that he wasn't arguing with Dean.

"He was scared that somethin' could happen to you since he wasn't there," you pause and sigh, "When I left, he used to swing by whenever he had the chance. He trusted you with me, but when I left, nobody could keep an eye out for you."

Sam's smirk that he was wearing earlier fades, "What?"

"Yeah," Dean speaks up, nodding his head.

Sam looks in between you and Dean, "Why didn't either of you tell me any of that?"

"Sam, it's a two-way street. After I left, you could've called, we were all worried sick," you smile sadly.

Sam looks at you and Dean sadly, but then Dean speaks up, "Come on, we're gonna be late for our appointment," Dean walks away towards the bulding.

You watch Dean walk away and then say one more thing, "Sam, Dad just wanted to make sure you didn't die or get yourself killed, he was never disappointed. Dad taught me cause he had to and because Bobby bugged him about it. I'm the disappointment. One of the reason I went to college, was so I could take care of all of you, medical knowledge helps in this field. I'm just here to make sure you two idiots don't kill yourselves," you look at Sam, "Don't you ever think he doesn't love you, cause he loves you more than me and Dean, I know that for sure," and with that you start to walk away. Sam stays there for a few seconds before trailing after you.

 _Time Skip: 20 Minutes_

You and your brothers had managed to enter the building without any more hassle or bickering. The man you were going to see, the anthropology professor, had looked at your bones and now he was sitting at his desk He was an older man with salt and pepper hair, brown eyes, some scruff, and a nice smile.

"So, you three are students?" the professor looks at all of you suspiciously.

"Yeah. Yeah, uh, we're in your class," Sam stutters, "uh, Anthro 101?"

That seemed like an acceptable answer because the professor nods, "Oh, yeah."

"So, what about the bones, Professor?" Dean asks, holding up the box slightly.

"This is quite an interesting find you've made," he leans forward and clasps his hands together, "I'd say they're 170 years old, give or take. The time frame and geography heavily suggest Native American."

"Where we said we found them," you start, "Were there ever any tribes or reservations on that land, or near the land?"

"Not according to historical records. But the, uh, relocation of native peoples were quite common at that time," the professor explains.

"Right," Sam sighs, but then he thinks of another question, "Well, are there any local legends? Oral histories about the area?"

"Well..." the professor thinks for a few seconds before he realizes the answer, "You know, there's a Euchee tribe in Sapulpa. It's about 20 miles from here. Someone out there might know the truth."

"All right," Dean smiles and then turns around, "Thanks."

"Yeah, thanks," Sam smiles slightly and then him and Dean leave the room.

"Do you know of anyone specifically who could help us?" you ask, leaning on the desk a bit.

"Well, I believe there's a man named Joe White Tree, he usually knows a lot about this kind of thing," the professor stands up.

"Alright, thank you!" you smile and then speed walk out of the room catching up with your brothers.

"What took you so long?" Dean asks, looking at you.

"I was asking if he knew of anyone who could help, he said there was a guy named Joe White Tree who could help," you reply, "Here, I'll carry the box."

Dean gives you the box and Sam opens the door for you, "So guess that means we're going to Sapulpa," Sam holds the door for Dean and then all of you walk down the stairs and back towards Baby.

"I guess so," Dean pulls the keys out of his pocket and starts to swing them around his finger, "Anyone know where that is?"

 _Time Skip: 20 Minutes_

Sam had found the town on one of the maps and he gave Dean the occasional instruction until you arrived at the town.

"Now we just gotta find this Joe White Tree guy," Dean sighs, looking around at the small town.

"We could ask that guy," you lean forward and point to a man walking down the sidewalk.

"Sounds good to me," Sam says, "Go on Dean, I'll ask him." Dean sighs but pulls the car up next to the guy, "Hey, um, were looking for someone named Joe White Tree, you know where he is?"

The man looks at Sam for a few seconds, "He's in the diner down the road. It's a blue building, hard to miss."

"Alright, thanks," Sam smiles and then Dean pulls the car away, driving down the road until he sees the blue building. Dean pulls Baby into the parking lot and then he parks her. All of you get out and head to the diner. You open the door and walk in, looking around. There were two men sitting at a table, playing cards. Sam takes the lead and all of you walk over. The men looks up when all of you reach the table, "Joe White Tree?" The further man nods. He hand long, black hair with hints of gray. He had tan, wrinkled skin and brown eyes, "We'd like to ask you a few questions, if that's all right."

"We're students from the university," Dean adds, smiling at the man.

"No, you're not," Joe says, bluntly, "You're lying."

Dean looks taken aback, "Well, truth is..."

Joe interrupts him, "You know who starts sentence with 'truth is'? Liars."

Dean looks at you and Sam, clearly annoyed with the man, but you thought it was hilarious, "We wanted to know if you've heard of Oasis Plains?" you ask, talking for the first time, "It's a new housing development near Atoka Valley."

Joe looks at Dean pointedly, "I like her. She's not a liar," Dean looks very frustrated and still taken aback by the man, you place a hand on his arm, trying to calm him down, "I know the area."

"What can you tell us about the history there?" Sam asks, tucking his hands into his front pockets.

"Why do you want to know?" counters Joe.

"There's something bad happening in Oasis Plains," you answer, looking at Joe, "My brothers and I think it might have something to do with some bones we found, and we were told they were Native American bones."

Joe considers what you said for a little bit before speaking, "I'll tell you what my grandfather told me, what his grandfather told him. 200 years ago, a band of my ancestors lived in that valley. One day, the American cavalry came to relocate them. They were resistant, the cavalry impatient. As my grandfather put it, on the night the moon and the sun share the sky as equals, the cavalry first raided our village. They murdered, raped. The next day, the cavalry came again, and the next, and the next. And on the 6th night, the cavalry came one last time. And by the time the sun rose, every man, woman, and child still in the village was dead. They say on the 6th night, as the chief of the village lay dying, he whispered to the heavens that no white man would ever tarnish this land again. Nature would rise up and protect the valley. And it would bring as many days of misery and death to the white man as the cavalry had brought upon his people."

"Insects," Dean says after a few seconds of silence, "Sounds like nature to me. 6 days."

"And on the night of the 6th day, none would survive," Joe repeats, turning back to his card game. Sam, Dean, and you all exchange looks.

"Thanks," Sam says, "Thanks for your help."

Joe looks up at all of you and nods. Then, Sam, Dean and you all leave the diner. "When did the dude from the gas company die?" you ask as all of you walk towards Baby.

"Uh, let's see," Dean stops to think, "We got here Tuesday, so Friday the 20th."

"March 20th?" Sam asks as he starts walking again. You and Dean nod, "That's the spring equinox."

You come to a realization, "The night the sun and the moon share the sky as equals."

"So, every year about this time, anybody in Oasis Plains is in danger. Larry built this neighborhood on cursed land," Sam says, walking around to his side of the car.

"And on the 6th night," Dean pauses, "That's tonight."

"If we don't help them, the family will be dead by tomorrow morning," you sigh, leaning against the car, Dean next to you, "How would we break the curse? Burn the bones?"

"You don't break a curse. You get out of its way. We've gotta get those people out, _now_ ," Dean opens his door and slides in. You and Sam also get in the car. Dean starts the Impala and drives away.

 _Time Skip: 15 Minutes_

You had been nominated to call Larry and try to get him out of his house, you had been on the phone for about 2 minutes now, and you didn't seem to be getting anywhere, "Yes, Mr. Pike, there's a mainline gas leak in your neighborhood."

"God, really? And how big?" Larry asks, you hear clattering dishes in the background, his must be in his kitchen.

"It's fairly large. I don't want to alarm you, but we need you and your family out of the general area for at least the next 10 to 12 hours, just to be safe," you reply. Sam looks at you and gives you a thumbs up, at least you sounded believable.

"And who is this?" Larry asks.

You panic and say the first name that pops into your head, "Travis Weaver. I work for Oklahoma Gas and Power."

"Uh-huh," Larry replies, sounding skeptical, "Well, the problem is, I know Travis. He's worked with us for a year, so who is this?"

"I, uh," you panic and hang up, "Damn it!."

"Give me the phone," Sam reaches his hand back and you place your phone in his hand. Sam dials a number and a few seconds later he starts talking, "Matt, it's Sam."

You hear a faint, panicked voice come from the phone, "Sam, my backyard is crawling with cockroaches."

"Matt, just listen," Sam says, "You have to get your family out of that house right now, okay?"

"What, why?" Matt replies, now sounding more confused than panicked.

"Because something's coming," Sam replies, trying to stay calm.

"More bugs?" Matt asked. You shudder, you really hope that you don't have to deal with the bugs.

"Yeah," Sam nods his head, "A lot more."

"My dad doesn't listen in the best of circumstances, what am I supposed to tell him?" Matt asks.

"You've gotta make him listen, okay?" Sam replies. You sigh, yeah, like Larry would listen to his son.

"Give me the phone, give me the phone," Dean grabs the phone from Sam's hand, "Matt, under no circumstances are you to tell the truth, they'll just think you're nuts."

"But he's my..." Matt starts.

"Tell him you have a sharp pain in your right side and you've gotta got to the hospital, okay?" Dean asks.

"Yeah," Matt says, "Yeah, okay."

Dean then hangs up, "Make him listen? What are you thinkin'?"

"Yes, because telling him to say he has a symptom of appendicitis is so much better," you retort, looking out the window.

"Guys! Knock it off," Sam yells, "We have people to save."

"Sorry," you mumble, "Can I have my phone back?" Sam hands you your phone, "Thanks."

 _Time Skip: 15 Minutes_

Dean pulls up the Impala in front of the Pike's house. Larry comes outside, seeing the car from the window.

"Damn it," Dean hits the steering wheel in frustration, "They're still here. Come on."

All of you get out of the car and Matt joins you a few seconds later, "Get off my property before I call the cops," Larry yells, looking very angry.

"Mr. Pike, listen," Sam tries.

"Dad, they're just tryin' to help!" Matt cries, trying to help you and brothers.

"Get in the house!" Larry yells at Matt.

"I'm sorry," Matt turns to Sam, Dean, and You, "I told him the truth."

"Matt, we had a plan, why didn't you stick to it?" you ask, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Look, it's 12:00 AM," Sam says, crossing his arms, "They are coming any minute now. You need to get your family and go, before it's too late."

"Yeah," Larry scoffs, "You mean the biblical swarm."

"Larry, what do you think really happened to that realtor, huh?" Dean asks, stepping forward, "And the gas company guy? Don't you think somethin' weird's goin' on here?"

"Look, I don't know who you are, but you're crazy," Larry steps towards all of you and then he crosses his arms, "You come near my boy or my family again, and we're gonna have a problem."

"I hate to be the Debbie downer here, but we already have a problem, and if we," you gesture at yourself and your brothers, "Don't solve it, everyone here is going to die!"

"Dad, they're right, okay? We're in danger," Matt steps in between your family and his father.

"Matt, get inside!" Larry yells, pointing back at the house, "Now!"

"No!" Matt shouts, "Why won't you listen to me?!"

"Because this is crazy!" Larry replies, still yelling, "It doesn't make sense!"

"Look, this land is cursed! People have died here! Now, are you really gonna take that risk with your family?" Sam asks.

"Wait," Dean says, everyone falls silent, "You hear it?" From somewhere nearby, a very loud buzzing noise can be heard. And it steadily climbs in volume.

"NO!" you cry, grabbing Sam's arm "No! I wanted to be gone before this happened!"

"What the hell?" Larry asks softly. The fluorescent bug light on the porch begins to overheat, killing several bugs at a time.

"All right, it's time to go," Dean says, waving his hands in a come on gesture, "Larry, get your wife."

"Guys," Matt points up. All of you look of to the sky. Millions of bugs begin flying towards the house, blanketing the sky.

"De! DE! We need to leave!" you cry, you grab Sam's arm tighter, "Now!"

"Oh, my, God," Larry says softly.

"We'll never make it," Sam states, prying you off of his arm and bringing you into a hug.

"I don't want to be eaten alive by bugs!" you scream, squeezing Sam tighter, "DE! Do something!"

Dean looks at you and decides that nobody was going to die, especially not you, "Everybody in the house. Everybody in the house, go!"

Everyone runs to the house, you beating everyone. Sam is the last one in and he locks the door, "Okay, is there anybody else in the neighborhood."

"No, it's just us," Larry replies, the shock clear in his tone.

Joanie enters the room, "Honey what's happening? What's that noise?"

"Call 911," Larry instructs. Joanie dosen't movie, "Joanie!"

"Okay," Joanie picks up the house phone and starts to dial.

"I need towels," Dean says, looking at you. You were currently clutching to Sam like he was your life line.

"Uh, in the closet," Larry points to a nearby closet.

Sam turns to Matt, "Okay, we've gotta lock this place up, come on; doors, windows, fireplace, everything, okay?" Sam looks down at you, "Do you want to help?" you shake your head, "Okay, go with Dean." You walk over to Dean as Matt and Sam walk away, looking for anyway the bugs could get in.

"Phones are dead," Joanie states, holding up the house phone.

"They chewed through the lines," you say, following Dean around as he puts towels at the base of the doors. Then the power goes out, "And the power lines. De?"

"Hey, I'm right here," Dean stands up and grabs your arm, "It's okay, we're gonna be okay."

"I need my cell," Larry picks the phone up off of the table, "No signal."

"They're covering the house," you say simply, "You wouldn't get one."

Sam and Matt join you a few seconds later and everyone moves to the living room, which is right next to the kitchen. Sam leans up against a wall, and you stand next to him, leaning against him. He wraps a protective arm around your shoulders, "We'll get through this, we won't die, I promise."

"So, what do we do now?" Larry asks, pacing back and forth.

"We try to outlast it," Sam says, clutching you tighter when you jump at the thumping sound of bugs ramming into the windows, "Hopefully, the curse will end at sunrise."

"Hopefully?" Larry asks, turning to face Sam. Then he notices you, clutching to Sam "Is she okay?"

"She hates bugs," Sam answers, "Well, more scared of them, but you know."

In the kitchen nearby, Dean is searching the cabinets. He finds a can of somthing and returns to the living room, "Bug spray?" Joanie asks, eyeing the can.

"Trust me," Dean says, he moves to stand next to you and Sam when a creaking noise comes from the fireplace.

"What is that?" Matt asks.

"The flue," Sam replies.

"Sammy?" you whimper, trying to dig yourself deeper into his side.

"Shh, we're okay," Sam places his other hand on you're head.

"Alright, I think everybody needs to get upstairs," Dean suggests. Suddenly, hundreds upon thousands of bugs come into the living room, swarming around everyone. You scream and Sam pushes you in between him and the wall, trying to keep the bugs away from you. Everyone else is screaming and swatting at the bugs. Dean uses his Zippo lighter with the can of bug spray to make it flare up. The flame wards some of the bugs away from him and because he was close to you and Sam, away from you, "All right, everybody upstairs! Now! Go, go, go!" The Pikes go up first, then him, then you and Sam. Everyone makes it to the Attic and Sam closes the door behind everyone. You sigh and sink to the floor, thinking that it was over. After a moment of being in the attic, sawdust begins to fall from the ceiling and the buzz of the bugs get louder.

"Oh, God, what's that?" Joanie asks, sounding terrified.

You stand back up and walk over to Dean, mostly because he had the thing that would ward off more bugs, "Something's eating through the wood."

"Termites," Matt adds.

"All right, everybody back. Get back, get back, get back!" Dean yells waving the Pikes back. You however stood your ground, you might have been terrified, but it was your job to save them. A few seconds later, the bugs chew a hole through the ceiling and swarm around the room. Dean tosses you the bug spray and his lighter to ward them off while he and Sam try to patch the hole. Soon, there are two more holes in the ceiling and you keep trying to ward them off until you run out of bug spray. Sam, you and Dean move to join the Pikes and everyone is frantically trying to swat the bugs away. You were close to tears, thinking this was how you were going to die, when the sun rises. Miraculously, the bugs start to leave through the holes in the ceiling. Sam, Dean, and you walk over to the holes to see what happened. Through the holes you can see the bugs in the sky, near the sun, in one enormous cloud. You sigh in relief and lean against your older brother, "See, I told you nothing would happen."

"Don't talk to me right now Winchester, let me be happy that I'm alive," you swat at him playfully. Then you smiled, you weren't dead, and nobody else was, so in your opinion it was a pretty good hunt, aside from the bloodthirsty bugs of course.

 _Time Skip: 3 Hours_

Sam, Dean, and you had left about half an hour after the bugs left to get breakfast and give the Pikes some time to decided what to do. Now all of you were back at the house, walking up to Larry, who's placing boxes into a moving van.

"What, no goodbye?" Dean teases, smiling at Larry.

"Good timing," Larry turns to face all of you, "Another hour and we'd have been gone." Larry then shakes all of your hands.

"For good?" Sam asks after he shakes Larry's hand.

"Yeah. The development's been put on hold while the government investigates those bones you found," Larry looks around and then his eyes fall back on you and your brothers, "But I'm gonna make damn sure no one lives here again."

"You don't seem that upset," you point out.

"Well, this has been the biggest financial disaster of my career, but..." Larry looks over at Matt, who is carrying a box to the garbage, "Somehow, I really don't care." You all share a smile and then Sam walks over to Matt.

"Well, if you ever need anything, just call this number, it's one of our friends, he can hook you up with us," Dean hands Larry a slip of paper with Bobby's number on it.

"Thanks again for everything," Larry smiles at both you and Dean.

"No problem, it's what we do," you smile and then you and Dean turn and walk away to the car.

"How are you?" Dean asks, leaning against the side of the car.

"Good," you reply watching Sam and Matt talk.

"Not like traumatized or anything?" Dean asks, glancing at you.

"No, surprisingly," You laugh softly, "I think I am somehow not that scared if bugs anymore. Because, I mean, if that many bugs didn't really do that much to me, then what can one bug do. Right?"

"Yeah," Dean nods his head in agreement.

A few seconds later, Sam joins you and Dean, "I wanna find Dad."

"So do I," you agree, surprising yourself, "I mean, he's not as bad as he used to be."

Dean nods his head in agreement. Sam stays silent for a minute before speaking again, "Yeah, but I just...," he sighs, "I want to apologize to him."

"For what?" Dean asks, giving Sam a strange look.

"All the things I said to him," Sam answers, stretching his legs, "He was just doin' the best he could."

"Well, when we find him, then you can apologize. And then you two will be at each other's throat within the hour," you smile nudging your younger brother in the side with your elbow.

Sam laughs at your statement, "Yeah, probably." All of you stand there in silence for a few seconds before Sam speaks up, "Let's hit the road."

"Let's," Dean agrees. Sam walks around to the other side of the car as you and Dean swing your doors open and climb inside the well worn interior of the car. Dean starts the car and all of you give one last wave to Larry and Mike before driving away. Sam turns on the radio and _No One Like You_ by the Scorpions comes on;

 _"I can't wait for the nights with you._ _I imagine the things we'll do._ _I just wanna be loved by you."_

"So, where we headed?" you ask, looking out the window, the looking towards the front of the car, where your brothers are.

"Somewhere," Dean replies, looking up and down the street before turning right.

"Works for me," you look back out the window, stretching your arms and legs. Wherever you went, it would be interesting, no doubt about it, and you would learn something new about your brothers along the way, whether it be good or bad, you would never know until it happened. You sigh before speaking up, "Hey Sammy, wanna play I Spy?"

You hear your younger brother chuckle before he agrees, "Sure, you wanna start?"

"Yeah," you look around for something before starting, "I Spy with my little eye something green."

* * *

 **There's chapter 8! I hope y'all liked it! Did you all here that Jensen and Danneel are having twins?! When I found out, I almost screamed! I'm happy for them and JJ gets to be a big sister, so congrats to the Ackles family! Anyway, if you have an requests for any fandom, just DM me or comment them down below and I'll see what I can do! That's all for now!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters used in this fanfiction. They are owned by the CW and the creators of SPN. I also don't own any of the song lyrics used in this chapter, they are owned by their creators.**


	9. Home

You were asleep when a rustling noise comes from the bed next to you. You usually are a very heavy sleeper, so you don't know why the noise roused you. You sit up slightly, not wanting to wake up your older brother, who was asleep next to you. You look over and see Sam sitting up, breathing heavy. You rub your eyes, and take off your covers, walking over to the other bed, you sit down and Sam jumps, seizing your arm.

"Hey, chill, it's me," you murmur patting the clammy hand that was gripping your arm, "You okay?"

Sam sighs, "Uh, just a weird dream, go back to bed," Sam lets go of your arm.

"I'll stay here, I think," you lift up the covers and slip under them, "If you need me, I'm right here."

"Oh, um, okay," Sam nods his head slowly. You turn away, facing the other bed. Sam moves to lie back down and then the bed settles, "Goodnight."

"Night, get some sleep, 'kay?" you yawn and flip the pillow over to the cooler side.

"Yeah, will do," Sam turns over to the other side, but then decides against it and turns to face you, "(Y/N)?"

"Hmm?" you ask, turning to face your younger brother.

"If, I, um, grab you in the middle of the night..." Sam starts, trying to find words that wouldn't sound too bizarre.

You chuckle faintly, "It's fine Sammy, it's not like you have cooties or something. Now let me sleep, unless you want me to be super crabby in the morning."

"Okay, goodnight," Sam sighs, you see him close his eyes, but you wait until his breathing becomes deep and even before you let yourself fall asleep.

 _Time Skip: 7 Hours_

Dean is sitting at the small table in the room, across from Sam, looking at potential cases. Sam is sketching something on a piece of printer paper that he found somewhere. And you are sitting on the bed next to them, looking over your father's journal, looking for clues as to where he is. Dean speaks up, being the first to talk for at least half an hour, "All right. I've been crusin' some websites. I think I found a few candidates for our next gig. A fishing trawler was found off the coast of Cali; its crew vanished."

"People go missing at sea all the time, not that unusual," you remark, placing the journal on your chest and looking at your older brother.

Dean glowers at you, but continues, "We got some cattle mutilations in West Texas," Dean glances at Sam and notices he's still drawing, seemingly not paying attention to him, "Hey," Sam looks up from his drawing, glancing at you, then regarding at Dean, "Am I boring you with this hunting evil stuff?"

"No. I'm listening," Sam looks back down at his drawing, "Keep going."

"And, here, a Sacramento man shot himself in the head. Three times," Dean looks up again and waves his hand in front of Sam's face, "Any of these things blowin' up your skirt, pal?"

"Stop pestering him Dean, he's doing something," you sit up, leaning against the headboard, placing the journal next to you.

Sam is still looking at his picture, "Wait. I've seen this.

"Seen what?" Dean asks, looking at Sam, and then you, confused. You shrug your shoulders. Sam gets up from the table and goes over to his duffle bag, which was sitting on the floor across the room, "What are you doing?" Sam finds whatever he was looking for and then stands there for a few seconds.

"Dean, (Y/N), I know where we have to go next," Sam turns back around, walking back to the table and sitting down, still holding the drawing and the other object he was holding, a picture.

"Where?" you ask, standing up and moving to stand by the table.

"Back home," Sam answers, then he clarifies, "Back to Kansas."

Dean still looks confused, but then he shakes it off, "Okay, random. Where'd that come from?"

Sam shows the photo to you and Dean. It was you, Dean, baby Sam, Dad and Mom standing in front of your old house, by the tree. Dad was wearing his Marines hat and holding you and Dean. Mom was leaning against Dad, holding baby Sam, "All right, um, this photo was taken in front of our old house, right? The house where Mom died?"

You take in the picture before nodding slightly, "Yeah, that'd be the one.

"And didn't it burn down, right?" Sam pulls the picture back, looking at it one more time before placing it face down on the table, "I mean, not completely, they rebuilt it, right?"

"I guess so, yeah," Dean looks confused again, he shuts the laptop and places his crossed arms on it, "What the hell are you talkin' about?"

"Okay, look, this is gonna sound crazy, but...the people who live in our old house...I think they might be in danger," Sam sighs, looking in between you and Dean, waiting for an outburst of some kind.

"Um," you pause to think, searching for the right words to say, "And what would give you that idea, Sammy?"

"Uh...it's just, um, just trust me on this, okay?" Sam stands up and starts to walk away. You and Dean glance at each other and both of you follow him.

"Wait, whoa, whoa, trust you?" Dean questions, an inquisitive expression on his face.

"Yeah," Sam replies, looking vaguely taken aback.

"What Dean is trying to say, is you can't expect us to trust you, if you don't give us a little more, I mean, it's kind of an unconvincing answer," you sit down on the bed, crossing your legs.

"I can't really explain it, is all," Sam attempts, looking for a way out of divulging where he got his information.

"Well, tough," Dean crosses his arms, looking exasperated, "We're not goin' anywhere until you do," Sam sighs, and looks at you and then Dean, both of you waiting expectantly for him to explain.

"I have nightmares," Sam starts, sighing yet again.

You nod, "We've kinda noticed."

"And sometimes...they come true," Sam concludes, waiting for you and Dean to react.

Dean looks dumbfounded, "Come again?"

"Look, Dean, (Y/N)...I dreamt about Jessica's death...for days before it happened," Sam frowns, probably thinking back on his days with Jessica.

"So, Bloody Mary, she wasn't lying?" you ask, not believing what you were hearing. Sam nods, but Dean was too engrossed with his own breaking down of the situation to notice you and Sam, and the fact that you knew before he did.

"Sam, people have weird dreams, man. I'm sure it's just a coincidence," Dean sits down on the bed next to you, sitting forward so his elbows were resting on his thighs and his hands were clasped together in between his knees.

"No, I dreamt about the blood dripping, her on the ceiling, the fire, everything, and I didn't do anything about it 'cause I didn't believe it. And now I'm dreaming about that tree, about our house, and about some woman inside screaming for help. I mean, that's where it all started, man, this has to mean something, right?" Sam looks at you and Dean, looking for some kind of agreement.

Dean looks overwhelmed, but replies first, "I don't know."

Sam sits down on the other bed, across from you and Dean, "What do you mean you don't know, Dean? This woman might be in danger. I mean, this might even be the thing that killed Mom and Jessica!"

You look at Dean, and decided to try and be the voice of reason, "Sam, you gotta slow down," you stand up and start to walk around, looking down at the floor, "You're telling us you've got a version of the Shining? And then you tell us that we've gotta go back home, where it all happened? I mean, especially after we..." you stop speaking and walking abruptly, realizing what you were about to admit.

"After what?" Sam asks, looking at you, alarm filling his face.

Dean speaks for you, sounding sad, "After we both swore we would never go back there."

Sam looks at you and Dean and then speaks softly, "Look, Dean, (Y/N), we have to check this out, just to make sure."

You smile sadly and nod. Dean looks at you and then Sam, "I know we do."

"Then let's get ready to leave," Sam stands up suddenly, moving to pack his duffel bag, "It's a long drive."

You and Dean stay in place for a few minutes while Sam starts packing stuff away. But both of you slowly pull yourselves out of your thoughts and help Sam pack away clothing and various other things. You really didn't want to go back home, you did have good memories but the night your mother died over powered all the decent ones. Even though you were very young, it was a very vivid memory. You remember your mothers scream right before Dean got you and Sam out, it was surprised, and piercing. That was the last thing you ever heard your mother do.

 _Time Skip: 3 Hours_

The car pulls up outside of your old house. It hasn't changed at all since you left, besides the fact that it was whole and not on fire. It still had the green siding and dark green shutters. The lawn was well manicured and the old tree was still standing. There were kids toys scattered around the yard, reminding you of old memories with Dean. Sam pulls you out of your thoughts;

"You guys gonna be alright?" Sam is looking back at you, clearly worried.

You smile faintly, "I hope so."

Dean, however seems less sure of himself, "Let me get back to you on that." All three of you get out of the car, shutting the doors behind you. Dean walks ahead of you and Sam, knocking on the front door.

After waiting a few seconds, a women with blonde hair, which was pinned back so it didn't fall in her face, opened the door. She had an athletic build, light brown eyes, and tan skin with the occasional freckle. She was wearing a long sleeve pink shirt with jeans and tennis shoes, "Yes?"

"Sorry to bother you, ma'am, but we're with the Federal…" Dean starts, reaching into his leather jacket to pull out his FBI badge.

Sam interrupts Dean before he can get any further, "I'm Sam Winchester, and this is my brother, Dean, and my sister (Y/N). We used to live here. You know, we were just drivin' by, and we were wondering if we could come see this old place."

"Winchester," Jenny echoes, thinking for a few seconds, "Yeah, that's so funny. You know, I think I found some of your photos the other night."

"You did?" you ask, genuinely stunned. You thought dad had gotten rid of everything but a few pictures and relics.

Jenny nods and steps aside so all of you could walk in, "Come on in. I'm Jenny, by the way." Sam, Dean, and you all glance at each other before walking inside. Jenny leads you to the kitchen in the back of the house. There was a young girl around the age of 9 sitting at the dining room table, doing what probably was homework. She had long brown hair pulled back from her tan face. She had chocolate brown eyes and still had baby fat hiding some of her features, making her chin appear smaller than it probably was. She was wearing a green, white, dark blue, and light blue stripped sweater with designs and a white collared shirt underneath. She was also probably wearing jeans of some kind, but you weren't sure because her lower half was hidden beneath the table.

There also was a boy no older than 3 bouncing up and down in his playpen. He has short dirty blonde hair, brown eyes, and pale skin. He is wearing a blue and orange long sleeve shirt with some kind of graphic design on the front with jeans. He was holding a raccoon stuffed animal and smiling animatedly, crying out, "Juice! Juice! Juice! Juice!"

Jenny beams at her, what you assume, son, "That's Ritchie. He's kind of a juice junkie," Jenny walks over to the fridge, opening it and taking out a sippy cup. She walks over to the playpen and hands the cup to Ritchie, "But, hey, at least he won't get scurvy," Jenny walks over to the girl, you assume her daughter, "Sari, this is Sam, Dean, and (Y/N). They used to live her."

"Hi," Sari says bashfully, giving all of you a hint of a smile. Dean waves at her, giving her a big smile.

"Hey, Sari," Sam smiles at the young girl, if there was one thing you knew about your brothers, is that they had a soft spot for kids, even if they didn't admit it. You however did admit it, you had initially wanted to be a teacher, but clearly, that didn't happen.

"Hi," you respond cheerfully, grinning at the girl.

"So, you just moved in?" Dean asks, looking around at his childhood home, finally letting his eyes fall on Jenny.

"Yeah," Jenny nods, walking away from Sari to stand in front of you and your siblings, "From Wichita."

"You have any family up here, or is it just you and the kids?" you inquire, turning your attention away from the kids to Jenny.

"No," Jenny says sharply, slightly startling you with her forwardness, "I just, uh...needed a fresh start, that's all. So, new town, new job - I mean, as soon as I find one. New house."

Sam changes to topic, seeing that it is making Jenny uncomfortable, "So, how you likin' it so far?"

"Well, uh, all due respect to your childhood home - I mean, I'm sure you had lots of happy memories here," Dean smiles half-heartedly and you almost let out a snort, but Jenny continues, like she didn't notice either reaction, "But this place has its issues."

"What do you mean by issues?" you ask, shifting your weight and standing up straighter.

"Well, it's just getting old," Jenny explains, gesturing to around her, "Like the wiring, you know? We've got flickering lights almost hourly."

You nod, there was probably a ghost in the house, but it couldn't be mom, it wasn't possible. But you had a feeling you might just be telling yourself that, "Oh, that's too bad. What else?" Dean asks, keeping his composer, as always.

"Um...sinks' backed up, there's rats in the basement," Jenny hesitates, frowning slightly, "I'm sorry. I don't mean to complain."

"It's fine," you say, smiling slightly, "So, have you ever seen the rats, or just hear them?"

"It's just the scratching, actually," Jenny answers, nodding her head slowly.

"Mom?" Sari calls, looking up at her mother. Jenny moves over to her and kneels down next to her daughter, "Ask them if it was here when they lived here."

"What, Sari?" Sam asks, stepping closer to the table.

"The thing in my closet," Sari replies confidently, as if there actually was something in her closet. And with you doing what you did, you knew it was a possibility.

"Oh, no, baby, there was nothing in their closets," Jenny looks up at you and your brothers, looking for validation, "Right?"

"No, there was definitely nothing in the closets, never," you reply, shaking your head.

"She had a nightmare the other night," Jenny explains, slowly standing up again.

"I wasn't dreaming," Sari persists, looking at Sam, Dean, and you, "It came in my bedroom - and it was on fire."

"Oh," Dean says, rubbing the back of his neck, "Well, it was just a dream, there isn't anything in your closet." You cross your right arm across your body to lay a hand on your upper left arm, rubbing up and down, trying to convey that you were shaken.

"See sweetheart, they know that there's nothing in the closets, they used to live here," Jenny smiles at all of you, sort of saying, 'I'm sorry about her.'

Sam clears his throat, "Well, I think we better go, we're staying in town for a few days, so, we might see you around."

"Alright, well, if you want to look around at all later, just come back over," Jenny strides past all of you and leads you all to the door. She opens the door and then looks back at all of you.

Dean and Sam leave first, giving her a smile and a nod. You walk past her last, "Thanks, we all appreciate it."

"No problem," Jenny smiles back at you and then closes the door once you leave. Your brothers are waiting for you on the porch.

All of you walk a few feet before you speak up, "Did you guys hear that? A figure on fire."

"And that woman," Dean adds, searching his pockets for his keys," Jenny, that was the woman in your dreams?"

"Yeah," Sam nods his head in agreement, "And you hear what she was talking about? Scratching, flickering lights, both signs of a malevolent spirit."

"I admit, all of that is kind of freaky, but the fact that your visions are comin' true is freakier, at least in my opinion," you remark. All of you reach the car, Sam and you stay on the side closest to the house, Dean walks around to the other.

Sam suddenly sounds panicked, he places his arms on the roof of the car, crossing them, "Well, forget about that for a minute. The thing in the house, do you think it's the thing that killed Mom and Jessica?"

"I don't know!" Dean exclaims, opening his door, but not getting in yet.

"Well," you start, pausing to find the right words, "It either came back, or it's been here the whole time."

"Or maybe it's something else entirely, Sam, (Y/N), we don't know yet," Dean sighs, looking around before he focuses his attention back on you and Sam.

"Well, those people are in danger, Dean. We have to get 'em out of that house," Sam looks at you, and you nod your head in agreement.

"And we will," Dean replies, getting ready to enter the car.

"No," Sam declares unexpectedly, "I mean now."

Dean straightens out and you turn to give your brother a confused look, "How are we supposed to do that, Sam? I mean, I'm all for it, but what are you gonna tell her, that the thing that killed our mom and your girlfriend _might_ be in there house?"

"Then what are we supposed to do?" Sam asks, looking at you pointedly.

You avoid the question by entering the car, as does Dean. Sam joins the both of you a few seconds later, "Baby needs gas, and I think there's a gas station 'round here somewhere." Dean starts the car and pulls away, successfully giving you and him time to think of a strategy.

 _Time Skip: 10 Minutes_

Dean had finished pumping gas and now all of you were sitting in the car, deciding what to do.

"We just have to chill, that's all we gotta do. What would we do if this was a normal job?" you ask, leaning forward so that your arms were resting in the space between your brothers in the front seat

Sam answers your question, "We'd try to figure out what we're dealin' with. We'd dig into the history of the house."

"Exactly," Dean nods his head in agreement, drumming his fingers on the steering wheel," Accept this time, we already know what happened."

"Yeah, but how much do we know?" Sam points out, "I mean, how much do you two actually remember?"

"About that night?" you ask, wanting to get clarification.

"Yeah," Sam nods his head.

"Not a lot," you sigh, closing your eyes, remembering the night when everything changed "I woke up to mom screaming, and then Dean came in with you and took me and you outside. Then there was an explosion."

"I don't remember a lot either," Dean stares out the window, not wanting to look at either of you. I remember the fire...the heat," Dean pauses, sighing shakily, "And then I carried you out the front door, dragging (Y/N) behind me."

"You did?" Sam asks, looking perplexedly at Dean.

"Yeah, what, you never knew that?" Dean questions, turning away from the window, and looking at Sam.

Sam shakes his head, "No."

"Don't forget Dad's story. Mom, she was, uh," You gulp, looking out the window before turning back to your brothers, "On the ceiling, and whatever put her there, had disappeared before Dad found her."

"And he never had a theory about what did it?" Sam inquires, looking at you.

You shrug, you honestly didn't know if he had one or not, but Dean answers the question, "If he did, he kept it to himself. God knows we asked him enough times."

"Okay. So, if we're gonna figure out what's goin' on now...we have to figure out what happened back then. And see if it's the same thing," Sam looks at both of you for approval of the idea.

"Yeah," you nod your head, agreeing, "We talk to old friends, neighbors, people who were there and sort of know what happened."

Everyone in the car is silent, but Sam breaks it to ask a question, "Does this feel like just another job to you?"

You and Dean both stay silent, but then Dean changes the subject, "I'll be right back. I gotta go to the bathroom," Dean opens the door and walks away. He turns the corner, going out of view.

"How are you doin' Sammy?" you ask, looking away from the corner of the building to your younger brother.

"Fine, worried I guess," Sam shrugs, then he shifts his body slightly so he could see you better, "How are you?"

"Sad, worried, anxious," you snort softly, "Honestly, I don't know. It's just a mess of emotions. I mean, seeing where she died again, and seeing Dean so broken up. It's just, I don't know."

"Dean isn't broken up," Sam looks at you, puzzled, "He's the calmest out of all of us."

"Trust me, he is," you sigh, trying to think of a way to explain it, "There are very small signs that he's emotional. He likes to hide it, I bet right now he's tryin' not to break down and punch somethin'. It's also hard because Dad's not here to tell us what to do. I mean, I never really liked when he did it, but at least I knew what I was supposed to do and where I was supposed to be, and now, I guess both of us are just lost, you know. I mean, we both try to be Dad, but it doesn't' work."

Sam stays silent for a few seconds, "I think you shouldn't try to be Dad, I think we should all be partners, not one leader and two followers. I think that's why sometimes it didn't work with Dad, he expected us to follow without hesitation."

You nod your head, "Yeah that makes sense."

 _P.O.V. Switch_

Dean turns the corner of the building, then stands next to the bathroom door. He takes out his cell phone. After he makes sure that no one, especially Sam and (Y/N), could see him, he dials a number that he has memorized. The phone rings and rings until it goes to a voicemail Dean had heard so many times that he had it memorized it too;

"This is John Winchester. If this is an emergency, call my son, Dean at 786-555-0179. Or call my daughter, (Y/N) 768-555-5627." Then the beep sounds.

Dean takes a deep shaky breath, "Dad? I know I've left you messages before. And I'm pretty sure Sam and (Y/N) have too. I don't even know if you'll get 'em," Dean clears his throat, "But I'm with Sam and (Y/N). And we're in Lawrence. And there's somethin' in our old house. I don't know if it's the thing that killed Mom or not, but..." Dean's voice cracks. He pauses, barely keeping himself together, "...I don't know what to do," Dean loses his composure and begins to cry, "So, whatever you're doin', if you could get here. Please. I need your help, Dad." Dean hangs up dejectedly, tears still is his eyes, a few of them escaping and trailing down his cheeks.

 _P.O.V. Switch_

Dean finally comes back around the corner after a few minutes. He walks over to the car and opens the door. He slides in and starts the car.

"What took you so long? Did you fall in the toilet or somethin'?" you tease your older brother, trying to lift the solemn mood in the car.

Dean doesn't reply. He places his hands on the steering wheel and pulls the car out of the parking lot. A few minutes later he asks a question, "What was the name of the garage Dad used to own?"

"Uh, I don't know, but I think the address is in his journal," you answer, stretching your arms above your head.

"Sammy, grab the journal outta my jacket," Dean instructs, glancing at Sam before returning his eyes to the road.

Sam reaches over and grabs the journal from inside of Dean's jacket. He flips through it before locating the address, "811 E 23rd St."

"Alright, then that's where we're goin' first," Dean turns the car right on to a new street, "Let's get this hunt started."

 _Time Skip: 10 Minutes_

Dean pulls the car into the parking lot and parks it in a space. All of you get out and look around. It was a small garage named Guenther's Auto Repair. There were at least three guys actually in the garage working on cars. One of them looks up and walks over to the three of you, wiping his hands on a dirty cloth covered in grease stains. He looked to be around your father's age with brown hair, brown eyes, and a slightly wrinkled face. He was wearing a blue long sleeve button up, with a white shirt underneath. He also was wearing jeans and tennis shoes, "How can I help y'all today?"

"Are you the owner of this place?" you ask, looking around before letting your eyes fall on the man.

"Yeah, I'm Guenther," the man nods slowly, looking at all of you curiously.

"We're with the police," Sam says, grabbing his fake ID from his pocket, "And we have a few questions for you."

Guenther stops nodding, and then he tucks the cloth into his back pocket, "Alright."

"So you and John Winchester, you used to own this garage together?" Dean asks, tucking his hands into his front pockets, but leaving his thumbs sticking out.

"Yeah, we used to, a long time ago. Matter of fact, it must be, uh," Guenther stops to think for a few seconds, "20 years since John disappeared," Guenther looks at all of you doubtfully, "So why the cops interested all of a sudden?"

"Oh, um," you bite your lip, trying to think of an answer, "The department decided to reopen some of the unsolved cases, and the disappearance of the Winchester family was one of 'em."

"Oh, well, what do you wanna know about John?" Guenther asks, the doubt leaving his face, being replaced with attentiveness.

"Well, whatever you remember, you know, whatever sticks out in your mind," Dean replies, shifting his weight from one foot to the other.

"Well...he was a stubborn bastard, I remember that," Guenther laughs, "And, uh, whatever the game, he hated to lose, you know? It's that whole Marine thing," Sam, Dean, and you all nod solemnly, "But, oh, he sure loved Mary. And he doted on those kids."

You smile slightly, before your dad went all boot camp on all of you, he always put you three first. Sam thinks for a few seconds before asking a question, "But that was before the fire?"

"That's right," Guenther nods in agreement.

"Did he ever talk about it? Like what happened?" you question, crossing your arms and widening your stance slightly.

"No, not at first. I think he was in shock," Guenther shakes his head sadly, looking at the ground before meeting all of your stares once again.

"Right," Sam nods, "But eventually? What did he say about it?"

"Oh, he wasn't thinkin' straight. He said somethin' caused that fire and killed Mary," Guenther crosses his arms, still shaking his head.

"He ever say what did it?" Dean asks, his face full of concentration.

"Nothin' did it. It was just an accident," Guenther sighs, "An electrical short in the ceiling or walls or somethin'. I begged him to get some help, but..." he trails off, most likely not wanting to finish his sentence.

"But what?" you ask, growing anxious. What did your dad do?

"Oh, he just got worse and worse," Guenther replies. He uncrosses his arms and adjusts the cuffs of his shirt.

"How?" Dean asks, pausing to scratch his head.

"Oh, he started readin' these strange ol' books. He started goin' to see this palm reader in town," Guenther answers, frowning slightly.

You frown also, Dad never used palm readers or psychics, and he said they were full of crap, "Palm reader, huh? Uh, did he ever give you a name or an address, somethin' like that?"

Guenther scoffs, like the idea of him knowing a psychic was absurd, "No."

"Okay, well I think that's all we need," Sam smiles at the man and nods, "Thanks for your time."

"No problem," Guenther turns and walks away, back into the garage.

"Since when did Dad use psychics?" Dean asks as all of you walk back to the car.

"I don't know," you reply shrugging, "But now we gotta find the one he used."

"Anyone see any payphones nearby?" Dean inquires, taking out his keys and opening the car door.

"There was one on a corner a few blocks back," Sam replies, opening his door and sliding in. You also climb in the car, joining your brothers.

"Well, then let's find ourselves a psychic," Dean turns on the car and pulls out of the parking spot, leaving the auto repair shop behind.

 _Time Skip: 20 Minutes_

Dean and you were sitting in the car, which was parked by a payphone. Sam is at the payphone, looking through a phone book.

"All right, so there are a few psychics and palm readers in town. There's someone named El Divino. There's, uh," Sam chuckles slightly, "There's the Mysterious Mister Fortinsky. Uh, Missouri Moseley..."

Dean interrupts Sam before he can continue, "Wait, wait. Missouri Moseley?"

"What?" Sam looks at you and Dean, clearly perplexed.

"That's a psychic?" Dean asks, looking back at you. Realization suddenly dawns on you, there's was something about Missouri in Dad's journal.

"Uh, yeah. Yeah, I guess so," Sam replies, still sounding confused.

"(Y/N), grab Dad' journal, would ya?" Dean asks, pointing to his duffel bag on the floor by your feet.

You nod and open up his bag. You dig around for a few seconds before pulling it out, "In Dad's' journal," you flip open to the first page, then hand the book to Sam through the window, "Read the first sentence."

Sam grabs the book and reads the sentence, "I went to Missouri and I learned the truth."

Dean shrugs, "We always thought he meant the state."

"Where's she live?" you ask, grabbing the book back from Sam and tucking it back into Dean's bag.

"Uh," Sam returns to the phone book and locates the name again, "766 N 988th Rd."

"Well then hurry up Sammy, we gotta psychic to see," Dean starts the car and Sam walks around to enter it. Dean pulls away from the payphone and does a U-turn and heads in the other direction.

 _Time Skip: 30 Minutes_

It had taken about 20 minutes to get to Missouri's house and you had been waiting in her living room for about 10 minutes, waiting for her to finish up with someone else. Sam, Dean, and you were sitting on the couch. Sam was at the end, resting his arm on the arm of the couch, chin resting on his hand. You were in the middle, leaning against the back of the couch, legs crossed, with one foot bouncing in the floor. Dean was leaning forward, both elbows resting on his knees, with his hands clasped in between his legs. Missouri suddenly comes out of the hallway with a man. Missouri was a large African American woman with dark brown eyes, short, curly black hair, held back by a dark brown headband. She's wearing a brown blazer with a pink design embroidered on it over a pink graphic t-shirt. She was wearing jeans and tennis shoes to complete to outfit. "All right, there. Don't you worry 'bout a thing. Your wife is crazy about you," the man thanks her as she opens the door and closes it behind him. She then turns to you and your brothers, "Whew. Poor bastard. His woman is cold-bangin' the gardener."

"Why didn't you tell him?" Dean ask, confused.

"People don't come here for the truth. They come for good news," Sam, Dean, and you gawk at her, all of you vaguely confused, "Well? Sam, Dean, (Y/N), come on already, I ain't got all day," Missouri leaves the room. You and your brothers exchanged a bewildered look, then follow her into the next room, "Well lemme look at ya," Missouri laughs, "Oh, you boys grew up handsome," Missouri's eyes land on you, "And you, sweetheart, you grew up beautiful," She then points a finger at Dean, "And you were one goofy-lookin' kid, too," Dean scowls at the woman, while Sam smirks, and you hold in a snort, you had barely known this woman for 5 minutes and you loved her already, "Sam," Missouri grabs his hand, "Oh, honey...I'm sorry about your girlfriend," you stare at Missouri, stunned, she was definitely a psychic, "And your father...he's missin'?"

"How'd you know that?" Sam questions, the confusement clear in his tone.

"Well, you were just thinkin' it just now," Missouri replies, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Sam raises his eyebrows, clearly surprised.

"Do you know where he is?" you ask, surprise turning into concern, "Is he alive? Is he okay?"

"I don't know," Missouri answers, looking down dejectedly.

"Don't know?" Dean inquires, sounding irate, "Well, you're supposed to be a psychic, right?"

"Boy, you see me sawin' some ebony tramp in half? You think I'm a magician? I may be able to read thoughts and sense energies in a room, but I can't just pull facts out of thin air. Sit please," Sam and you both smirk at Dean and then all of you sit down. You and Sam both lean back, and Dean is about to, when Missouri suddenly snaps at Dean, "Boy, you put your foot down on my coffee table, I'm 'a whack you with a spoon!"

You hide a laugh as Dean looks at you and Sam, stunned, "I didn't do anything."

"But you were thinkin' about it," Missouri counters. Dean raises his eyebrows and you and Sam grin. You need to bring Missouri with you, she would make sure Dean didn't do anything bad again.

"Okay, even though you scolding Dean is the funniest thing I have seen in a long time, we have some more serious topics to talk about," you straighten up on the couch and let your smile turn into your resting face.

Sam nods, "So, our dad - when did you first meet him?"

"He came for a reading," Missouri answers, shifting into a more comfortable position in her chair, "A few days after the fire. I just told him what was really out there in the dark. I guess you could say...I drew back the curtains for him."

"What about the fire?" Dean inquires, leaning forward, his face turning into a slight frown, "Do you know what killed our mom?"

"A little," Missouri replies, nodding her head, "Your daddy took me to your house. He was hopin' I could sense the echoes, the fingerprints of this thing."

"And could you?" you question, crossing your legs, "I mean, sense the echoes."

"I..." Missouri shakes her head, looking down at the floor.

"What was it?" Sam asks, leaning forward, looking at Missouri, alarm filling his face. He barely had known the woman 10 minutes and he already cared for her.

"I don't know," Missouri utters, "Oh, but it was evil."

"Well," you sigh, "There's a new family livin' in our old house, and apparently they're havin' electrical problems and there are rats. The little girl said she saw a flaming figure in her closet. So, that's why we're back, we think there's somethin' there."

Missouri is silent for at least a minute, "So...you think somethin' is back in that house?"

"Definitely," Sam nods, letting his hands rest between his legs.

"I don't understand," Missouri says under her breath, but loud enough so that Sam, you and Dean could hear.

"What?" you ask, confused.

"I haven't been back inside, but I've been keepin' an eye on the place and it's been quiet. No sudden deaths, no freak accidents. Why is it actin' up now?" Missouri questions, looking at Sam, Dean, and you.

"I don't know," replies Sam, then he frowns and sighs, "But Dad going missing and Jessica dying and now this house all happening at once - it just feels like something's starting."

"That's a comforting thought," Dean grumbles, leaning back.

"We should go visit the house, with Missouri, see is she can feel anything," you suggest, looking at your brothers before you turn back to Missouri, "That is, if you're up to it."

"Yes, of course," Missouri nods, standing up, "If I can help save another family from that thing, then I will."

 _Time Skip: 20 Minutes_

Dean pulls up in front of your old house, once again. You and Missouri get out of the back and Sam and Dean get out of the front. All of you look at the house for a few seconds before Dean claps his hands once, "Well, what are we waiting for?" He starts walking towards the house, you, Sam, and Missouri following. You reach the door and you knock on the door.

A few moments later Jenny opens the door, holding Ritchie in her arms. She sees all of you and looks confused, "Sam, Dean, (Y/N). What are you doing here?"

"Hey, Jenny," Sam starts, smiling, "This is our friend, Missouri." Missouri smiles at Jenny, then at Ritchie.

"We were hoping to show her the house, if it isn't too much trouble, I mean, you were so gracious in letting us see it earlier, we were hoping you would let us see it again," you smile, grabbing your upper right arm with your left hand.

"You know, this isn't a good time," Jenny says, shifting her arms around Ritchie, "I'm kind of busy."

"Listen. Jenny, it's important," Dean states, being slightly rude, as usual. You elbow him in the side, as Missouri smacks him in the back of the head, "Ow!"

"Give the poor girl a break, can't you see she's upset," Missouri rebukes, then she turns her attention to Jenny, "Forgive the boy, he means well, he's just not the sharpest tool in the shed, but hear me out." Dean looks dumbfounded, you didn't know if it was at the sharpest tool in the shed comment or the not lying part.

"About what?" Jenny inquires, looking shocked and confused at the same time.

"About this house," Missouri clarifies, readjusting her hold on her purse.

"What are you talking about?" Jenny questions, sounding skeptical.

"I think you know what I'm talking about," Missouri gives Jenny a knowing look, "You think there's something in this house, something that wants to hurt your family. Am I mistaken?"

"Who are you?" Jenny asks, wide-eyed, now more scared than confused.

"We're the people who can help," Missouri answers in a calming voice, "Who can stop this thing. But you're gonna have to trust us, just a little."

Jenny looks unsure, but then she reluctantly moves out of the doorway, "Where do you need to see?"

"Sari said she saw something in her closet?" Sam asks, stepping into the house. Jenny nods, "Then her bedroom, if that isn't too much trouble.

"No, I guess it's not, she's at school," Jenny shuts the door after all of you enter the house, you being the last to enter, "It's the first door you see upstairs, I'll be down here if you need me." Jenny places Ritchie on the floor and he takes her hand, they both walk back into the kitchen.

You look up at the stairs and sigh, "Well, what are we wait for?" You walk up the stairs, Missouri, Sam, and Dean following. You walk into the first room, you weren't sure what room it was, but it looked familiar. Missouri, Sam and Dean join you in the room. All of you are silent, looking around at the room.

Missouri breaks the silence, "If there's a dark energy around here, this room should be the center of it," Missouri starts to walk around the room, stopping every so often, as if the sense something.

"Why?" Sam asks, letting his wandering eyes fall into Missouri's figure.

"This used to be your nursery, Sam," Missouri replies, turning to face you and your brothers, "This is where it all happened." Sam's eyes move to the ceiling, you assume trying to remember that night. You look around, vaguely remembering what the room used to look like when you and your family resided in the house. Missouri continues to look around the room, and Dean pulls out his homemade EMF meter. Missouri stops looking around to eye the meter, "That an EMF?"

"Yeah," Dean nods his head, looking up from the EMF to meet Missouri's eyes.

"Amateur," Missouri mumbles, turning back to her work. Dean glares at her before nudging you, and then Sam, showing both of you that the EMF is beeping frantically, "I don't know if you kids should be disappointed or relieved," Missouri calls, "But this ain't' the thing that took your mom."

"You sure it isn't?" you ask, looking away from the meter to look at Missouri. She nods, "How are you so sure?"

"Well, it isn't the same energy I felt the last time I was here. It's somethin' different," Missouri moves over to the closet where Sari supposedly saw the flaming figure.

"What is it?" Dean asks, putting his EMF meter back into his leather jacket.

"Not it," Missouri opens the closet and looks around, "Them. There's more than one spirit in this place."

"What are they all doing here then?" you question walking over to join Missouri by the closet.

"They're here because of what happened to your family," Missouri replies, turning around to face you and your brothers, once again, "You see, all those years ago, real evil came to you. It walked this house. That kind of evil leaves wounds. And sometimes, wounds get infected."

"I don't understand," Sam comments, shaking his head in confusement.

"This place is a magnet for paranormal energy. It's attracted a poltergeist. A nasty one. And it won't rest until Jenny and her babies are dead," Missouri frowns, shutting the closet.

"But, you said there was more than one spirit? What's the other one? Is it mom?" you ask, a hopeful tone to your voice and gleam to your eyes.

"There is," Missouri agrees, nodding her head, "I just can't quite make out the second one."

"Well, one thing's for damn sure - nobody's dyin' in this house ever again. So whatever is here, how do we stop it?" Dean asks, his face going into the serious frown of his.

"I have some things back at my house that can help, so we'll need to run back there and get them, then we'll need to send Jenny and her kids away," Missouri moves towards the door, "Y'all comin' or what?"

 _Time Skip: 30 Minutes_

You were back at Missouri's house, all sitting around a table covered in various different herbs and roots. Sam and Dean were sitting beside you, and Missouri was across from you. You were eyeing all the different materials, trying to figure out what some of them were, when Dean asked the question you had been thinking, "So, what is all this stuff, anyway?"

"Angelica Root, Van Van oil, crossroad dirt, a few other odds and ends," Missouri replies, her eyes sweeping over the paraphernalia scattered around the table.

"And what are we supposed to do with all of it?" you inquire, placing your elbow on the table and leaning your head into your hand.

"We're gonna put them inside the walls in the north, south, east, and west corners on each floor of the house," Missouri answers, rattling off instructions.

"We'll be punchin' holes in the drywall," Dean says dryly, "Jenny's gonna love that."

"She'll live," Missouri responds, a sly tone to her voice.

"And this'll destroy the spirits?" Sam asks, trying to turn the conversation back to more serious matters.

"It should," Missouri replies, standing, "It should purify the house completely. We'll each take a floor. With two on one of the floors. But we work fast. Once the spirits realize what we're up to, things are gonna get bad."

"Ah, well, a little danger is always fun," you reply smiling slightly. Sam hits your arm and gives you a stern look, "What? Just tryin' to lighten the mood a little."

Sam sighs and shakes his head disappointedly, "Let's just get this over with."

 _Time Skip: 20 Minutes_

Missouri and you are walking Jenny and her kids outside, explaining, in limited detail, what you were doing. Sam and Dean were inside, getting the stuff divided and picking their floors.

"Look, I'm not sure I'm comfortable leaving you guys here alone," Jenny says, looking back at you and Missouri, while holding her son and being pulled along by her daughter.

"Just take your kids to the movies or somethin', and it'll be over by the time you get back," Missouri replies, turning back to enter the house.

"It'll be fine, I'll make sure nothing bad happens," you send Jenny a reassuring smile and then you turn to enter the house, following Missouri. You walk through the house, finding yourself in the kitchen with Missouri, Sam, and Dean. They had separated the materials into 4 groups.

"So, who's takin' what floor?" Dean asks, looking at the group of people around him.

"I'll take the top floor," Sam answers, grabbing four bags and a hammer, then walking away to go upstairs.

"I'll take the basement," Missouri grabs four more bags and walks away to the basement door, leaving you and Dean.

"Guess that means we get to work together," you nudge your older brother, smiling.

"Yep," Dean replies, grabbing an ax from the table, then he hands another ax to you, "Where we putting the first hole?"

You look around the kitchen and find a wall that is close to a corner, you point to it, "There."

"Alright, sounds good to me," both of you walk over to the wall, you carrying the bag of herbs, then setting it on the counter. Dean swings up his ax and hacks at the wall, you following after his swing.

 _P.O.V. Switch_

Sam goes into a bedroom with his hammer. He kneels down by a wall and starts to use the hammer to break up the wall. While he is preoccupied with his task, a plug on the other side of the room removes itself from an outlet. A lamp on the other side of the room also begins to move on its own. The plug starts to snakes its way towards Sam.

 _P.O.V. Switch_

You and Dean are still hacking away at the wall, both of you too involved in your task to notice a drawer behind the both of you beginning to open.

 _P.O.V. Switch_

In the basement, Missouri is looking around for a place to put her bag. She walks towards a wall, but then she hears a noise and turns around to see a table coming towards her. She screams as it pins her against the wall.

 _P.O.V. Switch_

You hear a noise and pause to turn, but as you turn you see a knife coming towards you and Dean, "DUCK!" you scream, dropping down to the floor as the knife impales itself in the wall where your head had been moments before. Dean ducks down next to you and reaches for the table, grabbing it and flipping it on its side to shield the both of you. More knives come shooting towards you, the tips getting stuck in the wood of the table, you can hear the continuous thump of them slamming into the table.

"We have to go check on Sam and Missouri," Dean says, looking for an escape route.

"Yeah, but how do we get out?" you ask, looking at the nearest exit to the hallway, which was only a mere 5 feet away, but with the knives, it would seem like longer.

"Wait," Dean shushes you, "The thumping stopped," Dean peaks over the edge, "It ran out of knives, let's make a run for it."

You and Dean both stand up and you sprint to the hallway and then up the stairs, going into the first room. Sam wasn't there. Both of you go to the next room to see Sam lying limp on the floor with a cord around his neck, "Sam!" Dean yells. Both of you rush over to Sam. You kneel, trying to unwrap the cord from around his neck, but it wouldn't budge.

"Dean!" you cry, still trying to pull it off, "Do something! He's running out of air!"

Dean runs over to the wall and kicks a hole in it. He then grabs a bag off of the floor and places it in the hole. A blinding white light leaves the room. Once the light disappears, you start to unwrap the cord, Dean joining you. As soon as the cord is gone, you pull Sam into a fierce hug. As soon as you let go, Dean does the same, "Guys," Sam says weakly, "Little much."

"Sorry Sammy," Dean lets go, settling Sam against the wall, "You okay?"

"Yeah," Sam replies, nodding slightly, "Are you guys okay?"

"Well, other than almost having my head impaled by a knife, I'm doing pretty good," you smile, as if having a near death experience wasn't at all distressing.

"Oh," Sam says, not looking at all concerned.

All of you sit in silence for a few minutes before Dean speaks, "Well, we need to finish this, so I'm gonna go back downstairs, (Y/N), stay with Sam." Dean stands up and walks to the door, leaving the room.

"You okay to stand?" you ask, getting up off of the floor and grabbing the hammer sitting on the floor next to Sam's leg.

"Yeah," Sam slowly stands up, "Let's finish this."

 _Time Skip: 2 Hours_

Sam, Dean, you and Missouri are standing in the kitchen, which was extremely messy, drawers were open, stuff was scattered everywhere, and the table was on its side, still impaled with knives.

"You sure this is over?" Sam asks, looking at Missouri, a very serious expression in his face.

"I'm sure," Missouri nods, but then she becomes confused, "Why? Why do you ask?"

"Never mind," Sam sighs, frowning slightly, "It's nothin', I guess."

You all hear the front door open, "Hello? We're home," Jenny walks into the kitchen, then she looks around, her eyes wide in shock, "What happened?"

"Hi," you smile weakly, "Sorry about your stuff, we'll, um, we'll pay for all of it." Dean looks at you, clearly confused about your offer.

"Don't you worry. Dean and (Y/N) are gonna clean up this mess," Missouri says, nodding at you and Dean. You frown, couldn't you just pay for it? Dean and you both stay in place, not moving, "Well, what are you waiting for, kids? Get the mop," Dean and you both sigh, walking away, "And don't you cuss at me!" Dean mumbles something under his breath, but both of you walk away to find the broom, and mop.

 _Time Skip: 30 Minutes_

After cleaning up the kitchen, all of you leave the house, heading towards the car sitting in front of the house.

"I vote we go get something to eat," you say, opening the car door, letting Missouri slide in first, "I think I saw a burger joint in town."

"Sounds good to me," Dean opens his door, sliding in and starting the car.

"First I'd appreciate it if you dropped me off at my house," Missouri says, scooting over so you could have more room.

"Sure," Dean pulls away just as Sam shuts his door, "We can do that."

 _Time Skip: 2 Hours 15 Minutes_

Sam, Dean, and you had dropped Missouri off and went out to eat, and now you were back at your old house, sitting outside of it in the Impala.

"All right," Dean turns to look at Sam, who is sitting next to him, "So, tell us again, what are we still doin' here?"

"I don't know," Sam replies, shrugging, "I just...I still have a bad feeling."

"Why?" you ask, your face scrunching up in confusion, "Missouri did her Zelda Rubenstein crap, the house is clean, it's over."

"Yeah, well, probably," Sam nods his head in agreement, "But I just wanna make sure, that's all."

"Yeah, well, problem is I could be sleeping in a bed right now," Dean turns away from Sam and slides down in his seat closing his eyes. You make a noise of agreement, and are about to lie down in the seat when Sam suddenly yells;

"Dean! (Y/N)!" Sam hurriedly opens his door. You and Dean copy his actions, not exactly knowing why. When you exit the car, you see why Sam had started to yell, Jenny is in her bedroom, screaming.

"Sam and I will grab the kids, you grab Jenny!" you exclaim, all of you sprinting to the house. Dean opens the door and all of you pound up the stairs. Dean runs to Jenny's room, Sam runs to Ritchie's, and you stop at Sari's. Sari is screaming for help, you bust the door open, seeing that there is a figure made of fire standing by her closet. You hear Dean dragging Jenny down the hallway, she was screaming about her kids. You run over to Sari's bed, you grab her, somehow managing to hold onto her. She wraps her arms around your neck, you place you of your arms around the back of her head as you rush out the door, "Don't look sweetheart."

Sam is in the hallway, carrying Ritchie, "Come on! Let's go!" All of you rush down the stairs, once you all reach the bottom you and Sam put the kids down on the floor, "All right, Sari, take your brother outside as fast as you can, and don't look back." Suddenly, as invisible force makes you and your younger brother fall to the floor. Then it causes you both to slide into another room, Sam crashes into a table, you crash into the wall, you both try to get up, but the force is keeping you down. Sari screams, grabbing Ritchie's arm and rushing outside, saving both her and her brother from whatever had gotten you and Sam.

 _P.O.V. Switch_

Sari and Ritchie rush outside to Dean and Jenny. Jenny sobs in relief as Ritchie runs to her. Sari stops at Dean, looking up at him. Dean notices that (Y/N) and Sam are nowhere to be seen, so he kneels down to Sari's eye level, "Sari, where's Sam and (Y/N)?"

Sari is sobbing, and it is hard to understand her, but Dean manages, "Their inside. Something's got them." Dean's eyes fill with panic, he looks to the front door. It slams shut on its own, locking Sam, (Y/N), and who knows what else inside. Dean stands up quickly and runs to the Impala, opening the trunk, He grabs a rifle and an ax, slamming the trunk shut after he got them. Dean rushes back to the front door and begins to chop away at it, more determined than he was earlier in the day, because this wasn't to save some random family, this was to save his siblings.

 _P.O.V. Switch_

You and Sam are both struggling to stand, when Sam gets slammed into a set of cabinets, "Sammy!" you cry, managing to stand up, but you are pinned against the wall, unable to move anymore.

Sam also slowly stands up, but he's pinned to the cabinets as well, "I'm good," he mumbles. Then his eyes go wide, you turn your head away from him to see the flaming figure that had been in Sari's room make its way towards you and Sam. You gasp, some of the flames seem to be receding, and it looked like your mom. No, it couldn't be, she wouldn't hurt you, or Sammy.

Suddenly you hear Dean screaming your names, "Sam? (Y/N)!" Dean walks appears in the doorway, taking in the figure that had revealed itself as your mother, Dean raises his gun though.

"Dean! Don't!" you cry, he was going to shoot your mother.

"What, why?!" Dean asks loudly, clearly confused as to why you both were trying to stop him.

"Because I know who it is," Sam replies, almost whispering, "We can see her now."

Suddenly, the rest of the fire vanishes. Now, standing in front of you and your brothers, is your mother, Mary Winchester, looking exactly like the last time you saw her. Her long, curly dirty blonde hair all the way down, she was wearing her white nightgown, and she was beautiful. Dean's expression softens, and you and Sam relax, knowing that Dean wouldn't shot her.

"Mom?" Dean asks softly, close to tears.

Mary smiles and steps closer to your older brother, "Dean," you can see the tears forming in his eyes, almost spilling over. Your mom walks away and comes to you, Dean's eyes following her, "(Y/N)," your mom reaches out to touch your face, but she decides against it about 5 inches before she reached you. She walks away from you and over to Sam. Dean was still holding back his tears, but you were sobbing silently, she had been so close, but you knew she wasn't real. Your mom stops at Sam, "Sam," Sam smiles weakly, also crying. Your mom's smile fades, "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Sam asks through the tears. She looks at Sam sadly, but she says nothing.

Your mom walks away from all of you and then looks up at the ceiling, "You get out of my house. And let go of my children," Once again she bursts into flames. When your mom is entirely engulfed, the fire reaches the ceiling and disappears. The force holding you and Sam to the wall is released. Sam and you both walk over to Dean, your brothers are stunned, but you are still crying, though not as heavily.

"Now it's over," Sam wipes his face with his hands. You nod in agreement, taking a deep breath.

Dean looks over at you sadly, but fondly, he wraps his arm around you and brings you to him, "It's okay, you're okay."

 _Time Skip: 12 Hours_

You and your brothers came back the next day to say goodbye to Jenny and to have Missouri check out the house once more. You and Dean are by the car, looking over some of the old pictures Jenny found and Sam is sitting on the step by himself, probably waiting for Missouri to come out.

"Thanks for these," Dean comments, shutting the box and putting the box in the trunk of the car.

"Don't thank me, they're yours," Jenny replies, smiling.

"You could have thrown them away, but you didn't, let us be thankful," you say, looking past Jenny at your brother and Missouri, you were now conversing on the steps.

"Well, they seemed important," Jenny replies. All of you fall into a comfortable silence.

Dean breaks the silence by calling for Sam, "Sam, you ready?" Sam nods and stands up, coming to the car, followed by Missouri.

"Thank you, all of you," Jenny smiles, looking gratefully at each of you.

"Well, it's what we do," Sam shrugs, looking down at his feet, doing the shy little smile of his.

"Don't you kids be strangers," Missouri says, waggling a finger at you and your brothers.

"We won't be, promise," you reply, laughing slightly.

"See you around then," Missouri returns your smile. Jenny waves at all of you. Sam, Dean, and you all smile, then you get in the car. Dean starts the car and drives away from your old house, it might be the last time you ever see it, but you never know, it could pop back up again. But hopefully, the next time you visit your hometown, it's for a vacation, and not because there's a chance that someone is going to die.

"Hey Dean," you call, looking away from the window to the front seat, "Put on some music."

Dean complies, turning on the radio. _Sweet Home Alabama_ starts playing, you smile, such a fitting song;

 _Sweet home Alabama_  
 _Where the skies are so blue_  
 _Sweet home Alabama_  
 _Lord, I'm coming home to you_

You sing along to the song softly, but your voice unknowingly carries to the front seat. Your brothers glance at each other, then smile, you were happy, and it was a successful hunt, in their minds, it was a good day.

 _P.O.V. Switch_

Missouri opens her door and walks inside, setting her purse on the table, "That boy...he has such powerful abilities. But why he couldn't sense his own father, I have no idea." Missouri turns to face John Winchester, who was sitting on her couch, with his black hair and salt and pepper beard.

"Mary's spirit," John pauses to take a deep breath, "Do you really think she saved the boys, and (Y/N)?"

"I do," Missouri replies, walking over to sit in a chair. John nods sadly and twists his wedding ring on his finger, "John Winchester, I could just slap you. Why won't you go talk to your children?

John sighs, tears sparkling in his eyes, "I want to. You have no idea how much I wanna see 'em. But I can't. Not yet. Not until I know the truth."

* * *

 **There's chapter 9! Sorry it took me so long to update, school started for me two weeks ago, so I'm still trying to figure out my writing schedule! If you have any requests, just PM me or comment them! That's all for now!**


	10. Asylum

Sam, Dean, and you are in a motel in Dubuque, Iowa. Sam is sitting on one of beds, talking on the phone to an old friend of Dad's, Caleb. Dean is looking through the journal at a nearby table, and you are sitting across from him, just finishing a phone call with Pastor Jim.

"No, Dad was in California last we heard from him. We just thought…he comes to you for 'munitions…maybe you've seen him in the last few weeks. Just call us if you hear anything," Sam sighs, looking up at the ceiling, "Thanks," Sam hangs up and places the phone on the bed next to him, then rubbing his face with his hands.

"Caleb hasn't heard from him?" Dean inquires, glancing up from the journal to eye Sam.

"Nope," Sam answers, looking over to you and Dean.

"Nothing from Jefferson or Pastor Jim either," you add, tapping your foot against the leg of the chair, a nervous tendency of yours.

"What about the journal?" Sam asks, looking at Dean hopefully, "Any leads in there?"

"No," Dean replies, sighing and flipping the worn book shut, "Same as last time I looked. Nothing I can make out…I love the guy, but I swear, he writes like friggin' Yoda."

"You know, maybe we should call the Feds. File a missing persons," Sam proposes, picking up his phone and messing with it.

"No, Sam, we can't," you look over at your younger brother, "Dad would freak if he found out we sent the Feds after him. I mean, all of us have done some pretty illegal things, and if they found out..."

"I don't care anymore," Sam declares forcefully, as if he was daring you or Dean to disagree. Dean's cellphone rings from the other side of the room, so Dean stands up, crossing the small room the retrieve his phone. Sam continues his argument, "After all that happened back in Kansas, I mean…he should've been there. Both of you said that. I mean, Dean, you tried to call him and…nothing."

"I know!" Dean exclaims, rummaging through his duffel bag, "Where the hell is my cellphone?"

You snort, "Well, maybe if you were more organized…"

Dean glances over to you, "Shut it!"

Sam continues, ignoring the small spat you and Dean just had, "You know, he could be dead for all we know."

"Sam!" you exclaim, looking at your younger brother, "Don't say that! He's not dead, he's just, uh…"

"He's what?" Sam prompts, "He's hiding? He's _busy_?"

Dean finally locates his phone, pulling out of his duffel bag and then flicking it open, "Huh," Dean mumbles, "I don't believe it."

"What?" you and Sam question, turning to face Dean.

"It's, uh...It's a text message," Dean explains, looking up from his phone to you and Sam, "It's coordinates."

You reach across the table and grab the laptop. Opening it in front of you and searching for the program you and your brother's use for locating coordinates. Dean walks over to the table, pulling the laptop away from you and then sitting across from you. Sam stays on the bed, watching Dean curiously, "You think Dad was texting us?" Sam asks.

"He's given us coordinates before," Dean retorts, glancing up from the laptop to give Sam a pointed look.

"The man can barely work a _toaster_ , Dean," Sam counters, frowning slightly at his older brother, "Come on (Y/N), back me up here."

"Sam, it's good news!" Dean cries, not giving you time to answer Sam, "It means he's okay, or alive at least."

"Okay, well, then was there a number on the caller ID?" you question, taking Sam's side in the argument, if the text wasn't from Dad, it could be a trap.

"Nah," Dean replies, "It said 'unknown'."

You and Sam share a look before Sam asks the question that you had begun to wonder, "Well, where do the coordinates point?"

"That's the interesting part," Dean says, looking up from the screen to you and Sam, "Rockford, Illinois."

"And that's interesting _why_?" you ask, "I've never heard of anything happening in Rockford."

"I checked out the local Rockford paper," Dean explains, "This cop, Walter Kelly, comes home from his shift, shoots his wife, then puts the gun in his mouth, blows his brains out. And earlier that night, Kelly and his partner responded to a call at the Roosevelt Asylum."

"Okay," Sam says, looking at you, confused, "I'm not following. What does this have to do with us?"

You were thinking about the name of the Asylum, it sounded familiar, until it hit you, you had seen it in passing in Dad's journal, "Dad's written about it in the journal," you reach across the table, grabbing the journal and opening it, flipping through it to find the right page, "Here. 7 unconfirmed sightings, and 2 deaths, well, since he was there anyway. He wants us to go."

Sam snorts in disbelief, "This is a job...Dad wants us to work a fucking job."

"Well, maybe we'll meet up with him? Maybe he's there?" Dean points out, though sounding slightly unsure of himself.

"It's more likely he isn't gonna be there, you know that, Dean. He just wants us there, to hunt the thing by ourselves," you say, crossing your arms and leaning back in the chair.

"Who cares?!" Dean exclaims, standing up, "If he wants us there, it's good enough for me!"

"This doesn't strike you as weird?" Sam questions, making no move to stand up, "The texting? The coordinates?" You nod in agreement, it did seem a little shady.

"Sam! (Y/N)! Dad's tellin' us to go somewhere, we're _goin'_ ," Dean emphasizes the last word, challenging you and your younger brother, daring you to disagree with him.

Sam makes a bitchface and sighs in annoyance. You frown at your older brother, but stand up, joining, "Well, if we're goin', we should probably pack and leave, I think it's a bit of a drive."

Dean nods in agreement and moves to his duffel bag, packing it up. Sam doesn't move, and as you walk past him, you give him a 'you better get moving' look. Sam sighs again and reluctantly stands up and walks over to his bag. You smile triumphantly, then grab your duffel bag and start shoving things in, you may not be jumping to go, but it was a job, and that meant less moping and more saving, and in your opinion, that was going to be a nice change of pace.

 _Time Skip: 2 Hours_

Sam, Dean, and you were sitting in the Impala outside of a bar in Rockford, Illinois. Sam had somehow figured out that the cop who was the partner of the one who had died was currently in the bar.

"So, how are we doin' this?" Dean asks, shutting off the car and leaning back in the leather bench seat.

"You and (Y/N) should go in as reporters, both of you bug the guy a little, then I'll come in, shove you two away, and figure out what happened by chatting to the guy," Sam answers, clearly having thought about the plan for a while.

"Sounds good to me, but uh, if you actually shove someone, shove Dean, not me," you say, moving to open the car door.

"Yeah, sure thing," Sam replies, all three of you getting out at the same time, "I should go in first, wait like 5 minutes, then come in after me." Dean and you both nod and Sam crosses the parking lot and enters the bar.

After about 5 minutes, you and Dean look at each other, then cross the parking lot as Sam had done, only a few minutes earlier. Dean opens the door for you and you both enter the dimly lit bar. Both of you scan the bar, you see Sam sitting in a booth near the actual bar. Dean nudges you and nods his head in the direction of a guy sitting at the bar, he was the guy you were looking for. He was an older African American man with graying hair. You and Dean walk over to the bar and stand next to the man, "You're Daniel Gunderson. You're a cop, right?" Dean asks, placing his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah," the man, Daniel replies, though seemingly unhappy about the fact.

"Well, I'm uh, Derrick Smalls, and this is Nigel Tufnel, from the Chicago Tribune," you say, coming up with the names on the spot, sure they were references to a movie you had seen with Dean like twice, but it was the only thing you could think of at the moment, "Do you mind if we asked you a few questions about your partner, Walter Kelly?"

"Yeah, I do," Daniel turns, eyeing you and Dean with a sad look on his face, "I'm just tryin' to have a beer here."

"That's okay, I swear we won't take that long," Dean promises, "We just want to get the story in your words."

Out of the corner of your eye, you see Sam stand up, "A week ago, my partner was sitting in that chair," Daniel says, turning away from you and Dean, "Now he's dead. You gonna ambush me _here_?"

"Look, we're sorry, we truly are, but we need to know what happened," you explain, trying your best to sound sorry, but not needing to try that hard, because you really were.

Sam walks over and shoves Dean aside roughly, causing him to hit and table and you to step back in mock surprise, "Hey, why don't you two leave the poor guy alone! The man's an officer! Why dontcha show a little respect!" Sam stares both of you down, daring either of you to try again.

Dean and you look at each other, then scurry away. Once you make it outside the bar and back to the Impala, you snort a little, "Man, Sam really shoved you, huh?"

"Oh shut up," Dean grumbles, leaning against Baby, "And also, what's with the Spinal Tap reference?"

"Only thing I could think of," you reply, shrugging. You sit on the hood of the Impala, keeping most of your weight on your feet, which were still touching the ground.

"And you complain about mine?" Dean scoffs, smiling slightly and looking away, "God, you're annoying."

"Well, I _am_ related to you," you retort, nudging your older brother in the side and returning the smile.

Dean looks back at you, he opens his mouth, but then closes it, clearly not able to think of a comeback. You and Dean both sit in silence, enjoying the nice weather outside.

Sam walks out of the bar about 20 minutes later, hands in his pockets, "Shoved me kind hard in there, buddy boy," Dean calls, trying to seem stern, but failing, at least in your opinion.

"I had to sell it, didn't I?" Sam asks, looking at you, both of you smiling at Dean's immaturity, "It's method acting."

"Huh?" Dean asks, a confused look on his face.

"Never mind," Sam sighs, shaking his head.

"Moving on to more important matters, what'd you find out from the cop?" you question, getting off the hood of the Impala, now just leaning on it instead of sitting.

"So, Walter Kelly was a good cop. Head of his class, even-keeled, he had a bright future ahead of him," Sam answers, teetering from foot to foot as he talked.

Dean considers the information, and then asks a question, "What about at home?"

"He and his wife had a few fights, like everybody, but he was mostly smooth sailing. They were even talking about having kids," Sam looks down at his feet at the end of his sentence, frowning.

"So, this Kelly guy either just burst randomly, or something from the asylum did it to him," you decide, looking to your brothers for agreement.

"Right," Sam looks up and nods, a serious look on his face.

"What'd Gunderson tell you about the asylum?" Dean inquires, getting off of the hood of the car and walking to the car door.

"A lot," Sam replies, walking over to the opposite side of the car, and opening the door. You hadn't moved from your spot, so Sam looked over at you, "Are you comin'?"

"Yeah, sorry," you move from your spot on the hood and walk over to Sam's side of the car, opening the backdoor and sliding in, "So, what'd he tell you?"

Dean starts the car and it roars to life, falling into a low, comforting purr. "Well, apparently the locals say it's haunted with the ghosts of past patients. If you spend the night, the spirits will drive you insane," Sam explains. The car surges out of the parking spot and into the main road.

"Maybe that's what happened to Kelly," you suggest, adjusting your position on the leather seat.

"Well, there's one way to find out," Dean says, drumming his hands on the steering wheel.

"Going over there?" Sam guesses, looking at Dean.

"Yep," Dean replies, making the p at the end of the word pop, "What else?"

"Research," you answer, looking out the window at the passing buildings of the town, "But I know you hate that, and it's only an option if there aren't any others."

"You know me so well," Dean retorts sarcastically, glancing back at you.

Sam sighs and shakes his head, "You two have gotten more annoying since I've been gone, haven't you?"

"We try," you answer, smiling. At the same time, Dean answers with, "No, you've just gotten less fun."

Sam snorts and looks out his window, letting a small smile shine through, "Whatever you say."

 _Time Skip: 20 Minutes_

Dean pulls up the outside of the asylum, parking the car behind some foliage to keep it hidden from the main road. All of you exit the car and walk over to the tall chain link fence surrounding the perimeter of the building. You look at it for a few seconds before stepping forward and placing your hands in one of the spaces. You pull yourself up and place your feet in another space. Within about 15 seconds you make it to the top, carefully moving over to the other side and climbing down. Sam and Dean both follow a few seconds after you, joining you on the other side in no time. All of you walk to the main doors of the asylum in silence. Dean walks ahead of you and Sam, forcing the doors open. He grabs a flashlight from his jacket and clicks it on. He looks around before motioning you and Sam forward. You and your younger brother glance at each other before you both take out a flashlight, and follow Dean into the asylum. All of you walk about halfway into the entrance hall. The room was dusty, dark, and smelled like must. There were pieces of broken furniture scattered around the room, along with various other things you couldn't make out.

"So, apparently, the cops chased the kids here…into the south wing," Sam looks around before his flashlight lands on a door labeled 'South Wing.'

"South wing, huh? Wait a second," Dean places his flashlight in between his teeth and reaches into his leather jacket to grab your father's journal. He pulls it out and flips through the journal until he finds the page he was looking for. Dean grabs the flashlight from his mouth and reads the entry your Dad had written, many years before, "1972. 3 kids broke into the south wing, only 1 survived. Way he tells it, one of his friends went nuts and started lighting up the place."

"So, whatever is goin' on here, that wing, the south wing is where it's goin' down," you conclude, looking at your brothers.

"But if the kids are spelunking the asylum, why aren't there a ton more deaths?" Dean asks, placing the journal back into his jacket.

Sam looks around, then his flashlight falls on a pile of broken chains, "Looks like the doors are usually chained. Could've been chained up for years."

"To keep people out," you add, then your thoughts go to a cause that seemed more likely, at least in your line of work, "Or to keep somethin' in."

You and your brothers glance at each other before Sam steps forward and pushes the door open. He steps in looks around, then motions that you and Dean could come. Sam moves out of the way so you and Dean could enter, there was a long hallway, with doors leading into smaller rooms on one side. Just like the main entrance, the hallway was in a state of chaos, trash was scattered around the floors, but it wasn't dark, there were windows lining the other side of the hallway, but they were broken, so the outside air floated into the room, keeping the room from smelling. All of you turn off your flashlights and start to walk down the hallway. Dean pulls out the EMF meter from his jacket, which causes you to wonder how much stuff Dean could fit in that thing.

"Let me know if you see any dead people, Haley Joel," Dean comments, holding the meter out in front of him and waving it back and forth as he walks.

You snort and Sam frowns, "Dude, enough."

"Dean has a point," you say, "I mean, minus the whole Haley Joel part. You have to be careful. Ghosts could be attracted to this whole ESP-psychic thing you got goin' on in that head of yours."

"I told you, it's not ESP!" Sam cries, exasperated, "I just have strange vibes sometimes. Weird dreams."

"Okay, sorry, what would you like me to call it?" you ask, looking at your younger brother, "Your inner eye? Your third eye? Or should I refer to you as Madame Zabinski?"

Sam gives you a dirty look while Dean chuckles lightly, "Madame Zabinski? I like it."

Sam frowns, and grumbles about something. After a few seconds of silence, Sam speaks up once again, "You get any readings on that thing or not?"

"Nope," Dean replies, looking up from the meter, "Of course, it doesn't mean no one's home."

"Spirits can't appear during certain times of the day," you add helpfully, peaking into a side room, which had a stain on the floor that looked a lot like dried blood.

"Yeah," Dean agrees, "The freaks come out at night."

"Yeah," Sam nods.

Dean's face turns serious and he turns to face you and Sam, "Hey, (Y/N), who do you think is the hotter psychic, Patricia Arquette, Jennifer Love Hewitt, or Sammy?" Sam shoves Dean away, smiling slightly, but trying to act mad. Dean laughs and looks at you, "Well?"

You pause to think, as if it was an actual serious question you were answering, "Well, Patricia's got the classic blonde hair and the green eyes look going for her, but Hewitt's got the brown eyes, brown hair, and tan skin going for her. And Sammy's got the young, smart, college kid act, with the boyish features going for him. So," you bite your cheek, coming to a final decision, "Sorry little bro, I think Hewitt's got you beat."

Dean pats you on the shoulder and throws back his head in laughter. You hear Sam give both of you a loud sigh. Dean manages to calm himself down, "Dang Sam, even your own sister thinks you're ugly, that's just cold."

"You're both jerks, you know that?" Sam asks, as he walks further down the hallway, and into another room, "Guys, you might wanna see this!"

Dean and you glance at each other, before sprinting to the other room. Both of you skid to a stop next to Sam, taking in the new room. There were various old machines and instruments sitting around the room. There was one machine that looked like a box with various dials, plugs, and readers on it. There was something that looked like a stethoscope coming out of it. There was a table with various sliver tools, ranging from things that looked like screwdrivers, to things that looked like they were meant to hold you down. There was a chair in the room that looked vaguely like a dentist chair, but it had straps on it, some at the bottom, some at the arm rests, and one large one around the middle.

Dean whistles, looking around the room, "Man. Electroshock. Lobotomies. They did some twisted stuff to these people. Kinda like my man Jack in Cuckoo's Nest," Dean the proceeds to make crazy eyes and then grins maniacally at you and Sam. Sam ignores him and continues to look around the room. You roll your eyes at Dean, but smile slightly at his antics. Both of you join Sam in looking around the room.

"So," you say, placing the surgical knife you had been holding down, "Do you think it's ghosts possessing the people?"

"Maybe," Sam answers, turning away from the machine he had been inspecting, "Or maybe it's more like Amityville, or the Smurl haunting."

"Sprits driving them insane. Kinda like my man Jack in The Shining," Dean grins at you and Sam, proud of his comparison.

Sam, however, was having none of it, "Dean, (Y/N)," you look at your younger brother curious as to what he had to say, "When are we going to talk about it?"

You give your younger brother a confused look, "Talk about what?"

"About the fact that Dad's not here," Sam clarifies, his tone growing more serious.

"Oh. I see," Dean says, nodding, "How 'bout…never."

"I'm being serious, man. He sent us here..." you interrupt your younger brother, trying to stop the argument from going any further. You loved your brothers, but they were drama queens sometimes.

"Look, Dean's serious, and I'm serious about what I'm gonna say. Dad sent us here, right? He wants us here. We can look for him later, there's a job here, and we should finish, so nobody else dies, because if I can stop someone from dying, then I'm going to," you cross your arms and look at Sam pointedly.

"It doesn't matter what he wants," Sam counters, copying your pose.

"See. That attitude? Right there? That is why me and (Y/N) always get the extra cookie," Dean adds, pointing at Sam.

"Dad could be in trouble, we should be looking for him. We deserve some answers, (Y/N)," Sam argues, ignoring his older brother, "I mean this is our family we're talking about."

"I understand, Sammy, and Dean does too, even if it doesn't seem that he does, but even though I might not even agree with Dad's motives some of the time, I still respect him, so I'm going to do what he says. He's given us an order," you turn away, ending the conversation between you and Sam. You walk over to a file cabinet and open it, trying to find any information in the files.

"So what, we gotta always follow Dad's orders?" Sam asks, moving to walk closer to you.

Dean steps in front of him, "Of course we do." You hear Sam do a frustrated sigh at Dean. You hear footsteps and see that Dean has come to stand next to you. There is silence in the room for a few minutes, with the occasional rustle of paper, "Sanford Ellicott," Dean mumbles, you look up to see Dean holding a sign, "You know what we gotta do. We gotta find out more about the south wing. See if something happened here." Dean picks up the sign, and hands it to Sam, then he walks away, leaving the room. Sam is staring down at the sign with a bitchface.

"Look, Sammy, I get that you wanna find Dad, but you know what we do, we save everyone we can, and Dean and I can't just walk away from this until we know it's over. I bet if you really wanted to, you could grab a bus somewhere and leave, but I hope you don't. Dean and me, we're tryin' our best," you pat your brother on the arm, then you leave him in the room, running to catch up to your older brother, "You need to tone it down."

"I didn't do anything," Dean says defensively.

"You could have just answered his questions, or talked about it, instead of starting an argument, that I had to finish for you," you look at Dean, "I'm serious De, you wanted Sammy in on this, but you're treatin' him like he's a little kid. Yeah, he's the youngest, but he's an adult and he can take care of himself, and he knows what he wants. Just think on it, 'kay?"

Dean meets your eyes and nods his head, "Yeah, will do."

"Good, because I hate it when we argue, and it seems that we're doin' it more and more," you walk ahead of Dean, leaving him with that to think on.

 _Time Skip: 20 Minutes_

Sam had pulled out the laptop and figured out that Dr. Sanford Ellicott had a son who was also a psychologist. All of you were now sitting in the parking lot, deciding what you were going to do.

"One of us should go in and pretend to be a patient," Sam suggests, shutting the laptop and placing it on the seat between him and Dean.

"I'll do it," you volunteer, moving to open the door.

"No, I'll do it," Sam injects, looking back at you.

You stare at Sam for a few seconds and then say, "No, I'll do it," and with that, you open the door and step out.

"Don't get arrested!" Dean calls through the open window.

"I won't!" you yell back, walking to the building and opening the door. You walk into the building and down a short hallway before coming to a door that reads Psychiatrist. You open the door and walk into a small waiting room. There is a desk with a woman sitting behind it. She had straight red hair pulled back into a ponytail with bright green eyes and lots of freckles. She looked to be around your age. You walk up to the desk, "Hi, um, I'm new in town and need a psychiatrist, and I heard Dr. Ellicott was the best. Do you have any time available today?"

"Let me check," the woman turns her chair to face the computer and types for a few seconds, "Yes, we have an opening in about 20 minutes, is that okay?" the woman looks back up at you, a questioning look to her eyes.

"Yeah, that's great," you smile and nod at the woman.

"I just need your name," the woman requests, getting ready to type it into the computer.

"(Y/N) Winchester," you reply, deciding to use your real name for once.

The woman types it in, "Alright you're all good to go."

You nod your thanks before turning to face the waiting room, there were two other people there, probably there for another doctor, seeing as there were three other doors with names on them. You sit on one of the couches and pick up a magazine. You glance back up at the woman at the desk, she was kind of cute, if you weren't on a job for a hunt, you might have tried getting her number, but you weren't Dean, you tried to save the flirting for after hours. You let your eyes wander back to the magazine, but you weren't reading, you were having an inner debate about going to flirt with the woman. You must have been thinking for a while, because one of the doors opened and a man steps out. He looked to be in his 50s. He had salt and pepper hair and is clean shaven. He's wearing a blue dress shirt with a gray sweater, khakis, and black dress shoes.

"(Y/N) Winchester?" the man asks, looking around the room.

You smile and stand up, "I guess that'd be me."

The man, now who you presume to be Doctor Ellicott, looks at you and smiles, then he moves out of the doorway, "Come on in."

You walk towards the door and enter. It was a nice little room with two chairs in the middle of the room, some bookcases, a desk, and a table, with a few papers on the wall, awards, diplomas, that kind of thing, "Thanks for being able to see me last minute," you move to sit in a chair, looking around the room, "You know, your last name, it rings a bell. Ellicott, wait, I think I got it. Wasn't there a Doctor Sanford Ellicott? He was a chief psychiatrist...uh...somewhere, can't think of the name."

Doctor Ellicott nods, "My father was chief of staff at the old Roosevelt Asylum. How did you know?"

"Well, uh, I'm, uh, kinda of a local history buff," you reply, tapping your fingers on the arm of the chair, "Didn't somethin' happen there? In the asylum I mean, like in the south wing I think, right?"

"We're on your dollar, (Y/N). We're here to talk about you," Doctor Ellicott looks at you seriously, reminding you why you were actually there, or at least, that's why you were there in his mind.

"Oh, yeah, right. Sorry, sometimes I get distracted," you smile at the Doctor and straighten yourself, "Go ahead."

"So," Doctor Ellicott starts, grabbing a pen and paper from the table by his chair, "How's things?"

"Good, things have been great," you answers, crossing your legs.

"Good," he replies, writing something down, "Whatcha been doing?"

"Oh, I've uh, been on a road trip, you know across the country, with my brothers. Nice guys, always lookin' out for me, even the little one," you look down at your lap, smiling slightly.

"Was that fun?" Doctor Ellicott questions, looking up from his clipboard to look you in the eye.

You stay silent, thinking for a few seconds, "Yeah...lots of fun. My uh, little brother, just got outta college, so kind of a family bonding. We've been seeing lots of, uh...interesting things...interesting people, you know?" you then take the chance to steer the subject back to the asylum, "I was thinkin' about it, what exactly happened in the south wing? I forget..."

"Look," Doctor Ellicott places his clipboard next to him and looks at you seriously, "If you're a local history buff, you know all about the Roosevelt riot."

"The riot," you repeat nodding, "Yeah, I uh, know a little, but I'm curious, you know?"

"(Y/N). Let's cut the bull, shall we," the Doctor brushes something off of the sofa, "You're avoiding the subject."

You look at him confused, "What subject?"

"You," he replies, picking the clipboard back up, "Now, I'll make you a deal. I'll tell you all about the Roosevelt riot, if you tell me something honest about yourself. Like, uh, these brothers of yours that you've been road tripping with. How do you feel about them?"

"I, uh, well...they're great people, I guess," you reply, looking around, slightly freaked out. You should've let Sam do this.

"That's a start," the Doctor nods, "What else?"

 _Time Skip: 30 Minutes_

You finally escape the office. Doctor Ellicott had finally decided you had talked enough, and you had gotten enough information to act on. As you walked out of the office and headed to the waiting room door, you decided to never speak about what had happened in there to anyone, even if they offered a million dollars. You open the door and step out, finding that your brothers were loitering in the hallway, looking bored. You walk past them, walking to the door. Your brothers glance at each other before catching up to you and matching your pace. You open the door, holding for your brothers.

"Dude! You were in there forever," Dean exclaims, letting the door fall shut after him, "What the hell were you talking about."

"Just about the hospital, you know, what happened and all that jazz," you answer, hoping your brothers would be satisfied with your answer.

Sam looks at you skeptically, but he doesn't question you, "And?"

"The south wing," your start, stopping in front of the car and sitting on the hood, "Is apparently where they housed the really hard cases. You know, the psychopaths, the criminally insane, those kind of people."

"Sounds cozy," Dean comments sarcastically, stopping to stand across from you and next to Sam.

"Yeah, totally. But anyway, one night in '64, they rioted. Attacked the staff and each other," you continue, crossing your arms.

"So the patients took over the asylum?" Sam clarifies, a question looking on his face.

"Apparently, or at least that's what Doc said," you reply, crossing one leg over the other.

"Any deaths?" Dean questions, looking at you with a raised eyebrow.

"Some patients and some staff. Apparently it was pretty gory. They never found some of the bodies, including the chief of staff, Doctor Ellicott," you explains, waiting for a reaction from your brothers.

"What do you mean, never recovered?" Sam asks, crossing his arms, the questioning look returning to his face.

"Well, the cops searched every inch of the damn place, but I guess the patients were pretty good at hidin' bodies or somethin' like that," you shrug, not knowing the real answer.

"That's grim," Dean adds, scrunching his face.

"Yeah, very. So, at the end, they transferred all the livin' and breathin' patients to a new asylum and then they closed the place down," you conclude, getting off of the car, now standing straight, but still you were dwarfed by your brothers.

"So, to sum it up, we've got a bunch of violent deaths and a bunch of unrecovered bodies," Sam sighs, realizing the depth of the situation.

"And a bunch of angry spirits," you add, albeit unhelpful.

"Good times," Dean sighs, then he claps his hands together, moving to the side of the car, "Let's check out the hospital tonight."

 _Time Skip: 3 Hours_

Sam, Dean, and you had spent the past few hours preparing for the asylum raid. All of you had eaten at a local joint, then organized your materials. Now the three of you were outside of the asylum, grabbing everything from the trunk of the car. Dean had the duffel bag with the salt, shotguns, and various other things. He also had the EMF meter. Sam had a video camera, and you had a flashlight. You slam the trunk shut and all of you walk to the entrance. Sam reaches the doors first, and turns to wait for you and Dean. Once all of you were at the door, Sam turns back around and pushes the door open. You click on your flashlight once you enter the building, Dean turns on the EMF and Sam turns on the camera. All of you walk a few steps in before stopping. Dean is waving around the EMF meter, Sam is trailing the video camera from one end of the room to the other, and you are shining your flashlight around, looking for any hints as the where the bodies might be hidden.

After a few seconds, your break the silence and shine the flashlight on your older brother, "Gettin' any readings?"

"Yeah," Dean nods, looking to you, and then squinting because you were shining the light in his face, "Big time."

"This place is orbing like crazy," Sam adds, showing you and Dean the viewfinder, which had a few green blobs dancing around the screen.

"Well, there's gotta be multiple spirits around here," you reply, gesturing to the room you were in.

"And if these uncovered bodies are causing the haunting..." Sam starts, looking away from the camera to look at his older siblings.

"We gotta find 'em and burn 'em," Dean finishes, meeting Sam's eyes, then adding in as an afterthought, "Just be careful though. The only thing that makes me more nervous than a pissed off spirit...is the pissed off spirit of a psycho killer."

You and Sam nod in agreement, then all of you walk towards a door way that was mission the door. Dean walks through first, and you, Sam walk into the wing, "Split up?" you suggest, looking at Sam and Dean for approval.

Both of them nod, "You and Sammy go together, I'll go by myself," before either you or Sam could argue, Dean walks away, finally disappearing out of your sight when he enters a room.

You turn to your younger brother, "Guess it's me and you Sammy," you pat him on the shoulder and walk into the first room.

 _Time Skip: 15 Minutes_

 _S_ am and you had been searching rooms for bodies for a while, and you had almost reached the room that Dean had first entered. Sam enters the last room that you had to search, you walk in a few steps after him.

Out of nowhere, Sam starts yelling for Dean, "Dean? Dean!"

You look at your brother confused, before Sam quickly shows you the viewfinder. There was an old woman with white hair walking towards you and Sam. What made it more disturbing was that fact that she had one eye that was bloody and hanging out of her eye socket by the optic nerve. Dean runs into the room finally, rummaging through his bag at the same time, "Shotgun!" you call, looking wearily at the woman, then back at Dean.

"Sam! (Y/N)! Get down!" Dean shouts, finally pulling one of the shotguns out of the bag.

You and Sam both drop to the ground with no hesitation. A few seconds later there is a bang and the woman disintegrates. You and Sam look up, both of you gasping. After a few seconds, Sam sits up and then stands. He turns and reaches out a hand to you. You grab his hand and pull yourself up, dusting off your hands before standing straight.

"That," you start, sighing, "Was weird. Like, really weird."

"Yeah," Dean agrees, nodding, "You're tellin' me," Dean turns and moves out of the room.

Sam and you glance at each other before moving to catch up with Dean, "No, Dean, what (Y/N) means is it was weird that she didn't attack us."

"Looked pretty aggro from where I was standing," Dean replies, glancing at you and Sam.

"She didn't hurt us, De! She didn't even put in a tiny bit of effort," you retort, walking faster so you could match your brother's pace, "So, what I'm confused about, is if she didn't want to hurt me or Sammy, what did she want?"

Suddenly a noise comes from to your left. Dean immediately raises his shotgun and you turn the flashlight back on and shine it into the room. All of you walk in and approach a metal bed on its side, covered in a ragged sheet. You see the top of a blonde head behind the bed. You look at your brothers and nod. Then you point at the bed, and mouth, three, two, one. Sam reaches out and tips the bed over. There is a girl behind the bed, crouched, facing the corner. From what you could see she had blonde hair and was wearing a green sweatshirt, jeans, and tennis shoes. The girl spins around to face you, gasping and her eyes wide and filled with terror.

"It's alright," Dean exclaims, lowering his gun and putting his hands in the air to show he meant no harm, "We're not going to hurt you. It's okay. What's your name?"

The girl looks at all of you, before slowly replying, "Katherine. Kat."

You smile a little, "Okay, good start. I'm (Y/N). The tall one is Sam, the shorter one is Dean." Dean squints at you and grumbles something unintelligible.

"What are you doing here?" Sam questions, ignoring your comment and Dean's retort.

"Um. My boyfriend, Gavin," Kat replies, looking away nervously.

"Is he here?" Dean inquires, looking around the room.

"Somewhere," Kat replies, meeting Dean's gaze, "He thought it would be fun, try and see some ghosts. I thought it was all just…you know. Pretend. I've seen things. I heard Gavin scream and…" Kat trails off, looking into the distance.

"Hey, Kat? Look at me," you say sternly. Kat meets your stare, "Sam is gonna get you outta here, and me and Dean are gunna find Gavin. Okay?"

"No!" Kat exclaims suddenly, jumping up, "No. I'm not going to leave without Gavin. I'm coming with you."

"It's no joke around here, okay. It's dangerous," Dean replies, his face stern and unmoving.

"That's why I gotta find him," Kat looks at Dean seriously, her mind already made up.

Dean, Sam, and you all look at each. Sam shrugs, clearly not minding one way or another. Dean looks at you, a questioning look at his face, "She's not gonna budge, might as well just accept it."

Dean turns back to face Kat, "Alright, I guess we're gunna split up then," Dean looks at you and Sam, "You two are together, and me and Kat are together."

Sam and you glance at each other, before Sam says, "Give us a shotgun at least."

Dean nods and then sets his duffel bag on the floor. He opens it up and pulls out a shotgun and hands it to Sam. Sam opens it, checks the ammunition and nods. You look at your older brother, "Meet back here in 20 minutes, or before that if you find Gavin." Dean nods in agreement then you and Sam turn to leave. You both turn right at the door, going back the way you came.

"Why were they even in here?" you ask yourself, sighing and shaking your head in disappointment.

"Kat said it was a date," Sam answers, pausing to scan a room before moving on, "Pretty shitty date, if you ask me."

You nod in agreement, "Yeah, I mean, what kind of guy takes a girl to an old creepy asylum to look for ghosts?"

"I have no idea," Sam replies, looking at you, "What would you do if some guy tried to do that?"

"I would call him a dumbass and leave," you shine your flashlight in a room, no sign of a body.

 _P.O.V. Switch and Time Skip: 15 Minutes_

Dean and Kat walk through the halls. They are walking in silence, it being broken with Kat's every so occasional call of "Gavin?"

"I got a question for ya," Dean says, speaking finally, "You've seen a lot of horror movies, yeah?"

Kat stops walking and turns to face Dean, "I guess so."

Dean turns to face her, "Do me a favor," Kat nods, a curious look on her face, "Next time you see one? Pay attention. When someone says a place is haunted…don't go in!"

Kat gets a confused look on her face, then she shakes it off and continues walking. Dean follows soon after.

 _P.O.V. Switch_

You walk into a random room, Sam is right behind you. You both look around and you are about to turn and leave, when you spy a body on the ground. You get closer and see that it looks to be about a college age boy with black hair and pale skin. He was wearing a leather jacket lined with some kind of fur, a plaid, a green shirt, jeans, and tennis shoes. You glance at Sam before both of you crouch down. Sam shakes the boy awake. After a few seconds, the kid, who you know assume is Gavin, wakes up, and sees the two of you leaning over him. He panics, fear in his eyes.

"Woah, hey, calm down. You're Gavin right? Me and my brother are just here to help," you raise your hands up, as Dean had done earlier.

"Who are you?" Gavin asks, looking at both of you suspiciously, still not sure whether he should trust you or not.

"My name is Sam, this is (Y/N)," Sam answers, standing up, "Uh, we found your girlfriend."

"Kat?" Gavin questions, getting up quickly, "Is she alright?"

You are the last to stand, "Yeah, Kat's fine. Just worried about you. Speakin' of, you okay?"

"I was running," Gavin explains, gesturing to the hall where you and Sam came from, "I think I fell.

"You were running from what?" Sam asks, glancing at you worriedly.

"There was...there was this girl," Gavin stutters, looking around, as if just talking about it would bring her here, "Her face. It was all messed up."

"Okay, right," you nod your head slowly, scrunching your eyebrows together, "And this girl, did she try to hurt you, at all?"

"What?" Gavin looks at you like you were insane, then he shakes his head, "No, she...uh..."

"She what?" Sam prompts, waving his hand.

"She...," Gavin sighs, and then whispers, "Kissed me."

You shake your head, "She kissed you?" Gavin nods, clearly traumatized, "Okay...but, uh, she didn't hurt you, like physically, like she didn't try to stab you or anything?"

"Dude!" Gavin exclaims, jumping slightly, "She kissed me. I'm scarred for life!"

"Well," Sam sighs, "Trust me, it could have been worse. Now, do you remember anything else?"

"She uh...actually, she tried to whisper something in my ear," Gavin says softly, looking down at his feet.

"And that thing would be?" you ask, getting annoyed at his lack of an explanation.

"I don't know," Gavin replies truthfully, shrugging his shoulders, "I ran like hell before she could."

 _P.O.V. Switch_

Dean and Kat walk into another hallway, Dean leading the way. All of the sudden, his flashlight starts to mysteriously fade.

Dean looks down at his flashlight and frowns, then he shakes it, "You son of a bitch," Dean mutters, reaching into the pocket of his jacket, "It's alright, I got a lighter."

Kat turns to look behind her, think she heard a noise. She feels a hard grip on her arm, and without looking back, she exclaims, "Ow. You're hurting my arm."

"What are you talking about?" Dean asks, looking away from his leather jacket to look at Kat.

Kat slowly turns to look at Dean. Both of them realize they are too far apart to be physically touching. Kat slowly looks down to see a rotting, disembodied hand clutching her arm. Kat looks back up at Dean and screams. She is dragged into a nearby room, the metal door slamming shut behind her.

 _P.O.V. Switch_

Sam, Gavin, and you are making your way to the room you were supposed to meet Dean and Kat in, when you hear a scream. You look at Sam, your eyes wide, before you break into a run, following where the sound came from. You don't need to look behind you to know that the boys were following you. You could hear their feet pounding on the concrete behind you as you ran. Another scream echoes through the halls, this time louder. You keep running until you see Dean's figure down a hallway. He appeared to be banging on a door with a metal pipe. You turn down the hallway, stumbling to a stop, just as another scream interrupts the banging of the pipe against the door.

"What's going on?" you pant, looking around for Kat.

"She's inside with one of them," Dean grunts, banging the pipe harder.

Kat's voice floats from the room behind the door, "HELP ME!"

Sam and Gavin coming running down the hall. Gavin hears his girlfriend and screams in reply, "Kat!"

You hear movement on the other side of the door, it sounds like she's sliding down the door, "Get me outta here!"

"Kat," Sam calls, stepping closer to the door so Kat could hear him. Dean abandons the metal pipe on the floor and looks around for another object he could use for the door, "It's not going to hurt you. Listen to me. You've got to face it. You've got to calm down."

Dean turns around and looks at Sam, astonished, "She's gotta what?!"

"I have to what?" Kat shouts, the surprise evident in her voice.

"Sam's right," you agree, raising your voice so Kat could hear you, "These ghosts, they don't want to hurt us. They want to tell us something. You gotta face it, Kat. You have to listen to it."

"You face it!" Kat replies, still snarky, even in the face in danger.

"No! It's the only way to get out of there," Sam calls, standing firm in his opinion.

"No!" Kat counters, you could imagine her huffing and rolling her eyes.

"Kat, please, we're tryin' to help you," you plead, leaning your head against the door, "Look at it, please. You can do it." You hear her take a deep breath, and then silence.

"Kat?" Gavin calls, moving closer to the door. He was growing more worried by the second.

"Man," Dean sighs, looking away from the door to you and Sam, "I hope you two are right about this."

"Yeah, me too," Sam agrees, looking at the door, you could tell he was imagining the possibilities of what was happening in there. A tense silence falls on the three of you, waiting for Kat to come out. You start singing _Sympathy for the Devil_ under your breath, trying to ease the situation;

 _Pleased to meet you_  
 _Hope you guess my name_  
 _But what's puzzling you_  
 _Is the nature of my game_

You were about to go into the second verse when the lock on the door clicks and the door slowly opens, revealing Kat, who is standing in the doorway.

"Oh, Kat," Gavin sighs, rushing forward to bring his girlfriend into a hug, which she returns gladly.

Sam goes into the room, looking for the ghost, a body, or anything that would reveal any information. He comes out a few seconds later, shaking his head at you and Dean.

"137," Kat says, pulling away from Gavin and looking directly at you.

"What?" you inquire, looking at her with a questioning look on your face.

"It whispered in my ear," Kat clarifies, then she whispers, "137."

You come to and realization, and your brothers must have come to the same one, because all of you exclaim, "Room number."

All of you move to a nearby wall so you can't be heard by Kat or Gavin.

"So, if the spirits aren't tryin' to hurt anyone," you start, looking at your older brother.

"Then what are they trying to do?" Dean finishes, a questioning look on his face.

"Maybe that's what they've been trying to tell us," Sam suggests shrugging his shoulders.

"I guess we'll find out," Dean answers, looking at Kat and Gavin, who were waiting for the three of you to be done.

"Alright," Sam nods his head in agreement.

You turn to face Kat and Gavin, "So, you guys ready to leave?"

Kat scoffs, "That's an understatement."

"Okay," Dean nods, then he looks at you and Sam, "You two get them outta here. I'm going to go find room 137."

"No," you exclaim, looking at Dean, who looks surprised, "I'm comin' with you."

Dean sighs, "Alright, fine, just be careful."

"Alright, come on," Sam walks back down the hallway, shotgun in hand, Kat and Gavin trailing behind him.

Dean hands you a shotgun and you pull a flashlight out of your jacket, "Let's go," you walk the opposite direction that Sam and the others had went down, Dean and you walking side by side.

 _P.O.V. Switch_

Sam is leading Kat and Gavin down a hallway, holding the shotgun loosely by his side.

"So," Kat sighs, starting a conversation, "How do you guys know about all this ghost stuff."

"It's kinda out job," Sam replies, not looking away from the hallway in front of him.

"Why would anyone want a job like that?" Kat questions, looking up at Sam curiously.

Sam huffs a laugh, "I had a crappy guidance counselor."

"And Dean? He's your boss?" Then Kat adds in as an afterthought, "Or is it (Y/N)?"

Sam finally looks down and bluntly says, "No."

 _P.O.V. Switch and Time Skip: 15 Minutes_

Dean is further up the hallway when you find room 137.

"Hey!" you call, looking at your brother, "I found it."

Dean walks to where you were standing. You shine your flashlight on the door, illuminating the room number. Dean nods, "Alright, let's see what we got here," Dean tries to open the door, but he gets resistance, "Somethin' blockin' the door," Dean grunts, ramming his shoulder into the door. A few seconds later, you hear a crash and the door swings open, there had been broken furniture blocking the door. The room is a mess, filing cabinets pushed over, papers everywhere, the wall was stained with something that looked like blood. Dean shines his flashlight around as you walk over to a group of papers and start to flip through them, trying to look for something interesting. It seems the group of papers you had chosen were medical records on a man named James Barnes, who had extremely severe Schizophrenia. You move onto the file cabinet and Dean joins you a few seconds later. The only sound breaking the silence was the rustle of papers.

 _P.O.V. Switch_

Sam marches down a hallway and tries the door, but oddly enough, it's locked. He tries another door that was also locked. Sam turns to face Kat and Gavin, "Alright. I think we have a small problem."

"Then break it down," Gavin suggests, looking around worriedly.

"I don't think that's gunna work," Sam replies, turning to try the door again.

"Then a window," Gavin tries, nodding his head to a nearby window.

"They're barred," Kat points out, pointing at the metal bars at the windows.

"Then how are we supposed to get out?" Gavin questions, bringing a very important question to the table.

"That's the point," Sam sighs, turning around to face Kat and Gavin once again, "We're not. There's something in here. It doesn't want us to leave."

"Those patients..." Kat starts, looking around worriedly.

"No," Sam interrupts, shaking his head, "Something else."

 _P.O.V. Switch and Time Skip: 10 Minutes_

Dean had abandoned looking at the files for searching the room for hidden compartments or a secret room. You were still ruffling through the papers, most of them were just files about different people with their diagnosis, notes, and the treatment. You hear Dean doing something, so you turn to look. Dean was pulling off a loose panel. You stand up and walk over. Behind the panel was a satchel full of papers. Dean pulls it out and then comments, "This is why I get paid the big bucks."

"We don't get paid at all," you retort, reaching into the bag for a handful of papers, one of which was a journal. Dean pulls out two chairs and you each sit in one. You place the journal between the two of you. The journal had gruesome notes about various procedures and even ideas for new medical tools, some of which seemed to be promoting more harm than good.

"All work and no play makes Doctor Ellicott a _very_ dull boy," Dean comments, snorting at his own joke.

"Are you in love with that move or something?" you ask, looking up from the journal.

"Hey! It's a good movie," Dean retorts, sounding defensive.

You were about to reply when a noise from outside of the room catches your attention. Both of you stand up, and walk to the door. You both raise your shotguns and look around, there was nothing there. You turn to face Dean, "We should go find Sammy and tell him what we found."

"Yeah, hopefully Kat and Gavin are long gone by now," Dean grabs the journal and both of you leave the room and walk down the hallway, heading back to Sam.

 _Time Skip: 5 Minutes_

Sam is walking back to where he had left Gavin and Kat a few minutes earlier, "Alright, I've looked everywhere. There's no other way out."

"So what the hell are we gunna do?" Gavin questions, looking frustrated.

"Well for starters, we're not gunna panic," Sam replies calmly, knowing by now that panicking would not get anyone anywhere."

"Why the hell not!" Gavin cries, deciding to ignore Sam.

Suddenly, Sam's phone rings. Sam ignores Gavin's protests and answers, "Hey."

(Y/N)'s voice comes over the line, except it was breaking up, "Sammy, it's comin'. I see it. It's comin' at us."

Sam thought you sounded weirdly calm, but didn't think too much of it, "Where are you?"

"We're in the basement. Hurry Sammy!" (Y/N) pleads, the sound still breaking up.

"I'm on my way," Sam consoles. Sam then hangs up and looks at Kat and Gavin, "Alright, can either or you handle a shotgun?"

"What?" Gavin asks, astonished, "No!"

"I can," Kat answers, like it was no big deal. Gavin looks at her in amazement, "My dad took me skeet shooting a coupla times."

"Alright, here," Sam hands his shotgun over to Kat, "It's loaded with rock salt. It may not kill a spirit, but it will repel it. So, if you see something, shoot."

"Okay," Kat nods, accepting the shotgun.

"Okay, I'll be back, I'm going to get (Y/N) and Dean, don't move," Sam walks away, leaving his flashlight and shotgun with Kat and Gavin, leaving him defenseless.

 _P.O.V. Switch and Time Skip: 15 Minutes_

Dean and you had finally figured out where Kat, Gavin, and Sam where. Dean had heard Kat and Gavin talking and you had been following the sound of their voices for a few minutes. You come to a corner and you assume that they will be behind it, because their voices are the loudest they had been. You are about to turn the corner, and then you see Kat pull the trigger on the shotgun. You throw yourself back around the corner just in time.

Dean looks at you in confusement, "Just tried to blow my head off," you explain, "Hey! Knock it off! Don't shoot. It's me, and Dean!"

"Sorry!" Kat calls, "Sorry."

"Fuck," you sigh, coming around the corner, noting the marks on the wall, where your head had been.

Dean looks at Kat and Gavin in surprise, "What are you still doing here!? Where's Sam?!"

"He went to the basement," Gavin explains, looking at him in equal surprise, "She called him."

Dean looks at you, "I didn't call anyone!"

"His cell phone rang," Kat counters, holding the shotgun loosely in her arms, "He said it was you."

"Basement, huh?" Dean asks. Gavin and Kat nod their heads, "Alright, (Y/N), you stay with them, I'm gonna go get Sam."

"They can fend for themselves, if you didn't notice, she about took my head off," you counter, then you turn your attention to Kat, "That was a hell of a shot by the way." Kat smiles slightly and nods, giving you her silent gratitude.

"Fine," Dean looks around, locating some extra weapons, some of which he keeps, the rest he gives to you, "You two, watch yourselves. And when we come back up, try not to take her head off, or mine for that matter."

Kat nods, and readjusts her grip on the shotgun, "Okay, again, sorry."

You wave your hand, "It's fine, but seriously be careful." With that, you and Dean turn back the way you had come, heading to the basement.

 _Time Skip: 20 Minutes_

You and Dean had found the basement and were now looking around, calling for Sam.

"Sammy?" Dean calls, looking around, "Sam, you down here?"

"Sam? Sam!" you turn around. Sam is standing right in front of you. You jump back, and raise your shotgun.

Dean turns around to see you and Sam, "Man, answer us when we're calling you! You alright?"

"Yeah," Sam answers, turning slightly so he could see Dean, "I'm fine."

"Hey, you know that wasn't me who called you, yeah?" you ask, lowering your shotgun.

"Yeah," Sam nods, "I know. I think something lured me down here."

"I think I know who. Doctor Ellicott. That's what the spirits have been trying to tell us," Dean looks at Sam suspiciously, "You haven't seen him, have you."

"No," Sam replies, shaking his head, "How do you know it was him?"

"Dean found his log book," You answer, walking around Sam to stand next to Dean, "Apparently he had been doing some pretty horribly things to his patients, experiments, that kinda stuff. Some of it made lobotomies look like fuckin' aspirin or somethin'."

"But it was the patients who rioted," Sam points out, a confused look on his face.

"Yeah," Dean agrees, then he adds, "They were rioting against Doctor Ellicott. Doctor Feelgood was working on some sort of, like, extreme rage therapy. He thought that if he could get his patients to vent their anger then they would be cured of it. Instead it only made them worse and worse and angrier and angrier. So I'm thinking, what if his spirit is doing the same thing? To the cop? To the kids in the '70s, making them so angry they become homicidal..." Dean trails off, "Come on, we gotta find his bones and torch 'em."

"How?" Sam counters, crossing his arms, "The police never found his body."

"I found something in the log book that says he had a hidden procedure room in the basement," you explain, "He'd work on the patients there. And Dean pointed out that if he was a patient, that he'd drag his sorry ass down here and give him a taste of his own medicine, literally."

"I don't know," Sam sighs, sounding skeptical, "It sounds kinda..."

"Crazy?" Dean suggests.

"Yeah," Sam agrees, nodding his head.

"That's the point," you explain, "I mean, this is an insane asylum."

Dean walks away from you and Sam, walking to a door he hadn't opened yet. He opens the door, then gestures for you and Sam to follow. You walk towards Dean, glancing back at Sam to make sure he was following. Something was off about him, but you didn't know exactly what. Like the time that the shapeshifter had switched himself out for Dean, you knew it wasn't Dean, but you didn't know exactly how.

"I told you," Sam sighs, looking around, "I looked everywhere. I didn't find a hidden room."

"Well, that's why they call it hidden," Dean replies sarcastically. You hear something that sounded like wind coming from somewhere in the room, "You hear that?"

"What?" Sam asks, squinting his eyes in confusion.

You and Dean both crouch down, feeling for bursts of air. You find it, "Here, the doors here."

"(Y/N)," Sam calls. You and Dean both look at Sam to find him pointing his gun at you. A trickle of blood runs down his nose, "Step back from the door."

You and Dean both glanced at each other before slowly rising to your feet. Dean's eyes go from the gun to Sam's face, while yours stay on the gun that was pointed at you, "Sammy, please put the gun down."

"Is that an order?" Sam counters, making no move to lower the gun.

"I think it was more of a friendly request," Dean points out. You shot him a look, now was not the time for sarcastic humor.

Sam raises the gun, now it was pointing at your chest, "'Cause I'm getting pretty tired of taking your orders, both of you."

"Sammy, Ellicott did somethin' to you, you gotta fight it," you plead, your eyes still trained on the gun aimed at your chest.

"For once in your life (Y/N), just shut up," Sam sighs, glaring at you.

"What are you gunna do, Sam?" Dean asks, you can tell even without looking at him, your older brother was growing worried for your safety, "Gun's filled with rock salt. It won't kill her."

Sam shoots you in the chest. The strength of the shot sends you crashing through the hidden door. You fall in the middle of the hidden room. You hear another shot and Dean comes flying into the room. You groan and clutch at the middle of your chest, the pain was intense, and it had knocked the breath out of you, so you were gasping.

"No," Sam replies, walking into the room, "But it will hurt like hell."

"Sammy!" you cry. Your younger brother was now standing over you and Dean, gun pointed at the floor between you and Dean, "We just gotta find the bones, then we'll burn 'em, and you'll be back to normal."

"I am normal," Sam replies, smirking, "I'm just telling the truth for the first time. I mean, why are we even here? 'Cause you two are following Dad's orders like good little soldiers? Because you both always do what he says without question? Are you both that desperate for his approval?"

"This isn't you talking, Sam," Dean says, clutching his chest.

"That's the difference between you two and me," Sam continues, ignoring Dean's protests, "I have a mind of my own. I'm not pathetic, like you two."

"What are you gonna do?" you ask, pausing to cough, "Are you going to kill us?"

"You know what, I am sick of doing what you two tell me to do," Sam adjusts his grip on the shotgun, 'We're no closer to finding Dad today than we were 6 months ago."

"Well, then here. Let me make it easier for you," Dean holds out his prized handgun for Sam to take, "Come on. Take it. Real bullets are gonna work a hell of a lot better than rock salt," You notice Sam hesitate, "Take it!" Sam grabs the gun and aims it at your face. You were terrified, you didn't know what kind of game Dean was playing. Even though you were sure that you were gonna die in a few seconds, and that Dean was encouraging it, you stayed strong, "You hate her that much? You think you could kill your own sister? And then me? Go ahead. Pull the trigger. Do it!" Sam pulls the trigger and you flinch, but no bullet comes out of the gun. There is a click, and then another click. The chamber was empty. You sigh in relief. Dean jumps up and tackles Sam, knocking him to the ground. Then he stands, helping you up. You and Dean walk over to stand over Sam, "Man, I'm not going to give you a loaded pistol!"

Sam stares up at you and Dean. Dean looks at you and nods at Sam. You sigh, and then deliver a vicious right cross to Sam's head, knocking him out, almost falling as you do so, "Sorry Sam," you pat your brother's shoulder, and then turn to Dean, "I hate you, you know that? You gave him a fucking pistol, that I thought was loaded and he aimed it at my fucking head!" you pinch the bridge of your nose, "I just...I can't."

Dean shrugs, "Sorry."

"Sorry?!" you close your eyes and count to ten, "You know what? It's fine, I get it. Let's just find the fucking body and destroy the son of a bitch."

Dean nods and both of you begin to look around the room. Dean had retrieved his pistol and was pushing back curtains with it. You were looking for any signs of hidden doors. You feel something move behind you, and you quickly turn to see the ghost of Doctor Ellicott behind you. You raise your shotgun and shot him before he reaches you. Dean comes out from behind the curtain, "What's going on?"

"Find the body!" you reply, looking around more frantically than you had been before. Dean doesn't even question you and goes back to where he was.

A few seconds later Dean calls you over, "Found him!" You join Dean behind the curtain to see a cupboard door open. Inside was a mummified corpse. You both step closer, but end up stepping away, gagging from the horrible smell, "Oh, that's just gross." Dean reaches into his duffel bag, grabbing the container of salt and kerosene. Both of you place your flashlights on the ground. Dean hands the kerosene to you, and then steps forward to salt the body. A few seconds later, he moves out of the way and you being pouring the kerosene on. You see something flicker out of the corner of your eye, but you ignore it, you were probably just seeing things. Suddenly, a gurney comes flying across the room and it knocks you to the ground.

Dean moves to help you, but is pushed to the ground by Doctor Ellicott. Doctor Ellicott grabs Dean's face and his hand begins to glow, "Don't be afraid. I'm going to help you. I'm going to make you all better."

You crawl over to the duffel bag, trying not to be seen. You manage to locate the lighter. You flick it on and throw it at the body. Doctor Ellicott lets go of Dean when his remains start to burn. You and Dean crawl out of the way and watch as Doctor Ellicott's ghost falls to the ground, crumbling on impact. You look over at Sam, "I didn't punch him too hard, did I?"

Dean didn't have a chance to answer, because Sam wakes up and looks over at the two of you, flexing his jaw, wincing as he does so, "You're not going to try and kill us, are ya?"

Sam raises his hand to push at his jaw, "No."

"That's good," you reply, standing, "Because that would be bad," you walk over to Sam and lend him a hand in getting up, "Sorry about that, but we kind of had to make sure you didn't try to kill us."

Sam nods, "Yeah, I get it," then he adds in as an afterthought, "Good punch by the way."

You nod your head in thanks and look down at your feet, not knowing if you should be proud, or not.

After a few seconds of uncomfortable silence, Dean makes an announcement, "We should probably get Kat and Gavin outta here."

"Yeah," you agree, nodding your head.

 _Time Skip: 20 Minutes_

All of you are now standing outside of the asylum, sending Kat and Gavin on their way.

"Thanks guys," Kat says, smiling at all of you.

"Yeah," Gavin agrees, nodding, "Thanks."

"No problem," you reply, "Just, no more haunted asylums."

Kat and Gavin both nod and then walk towards their car. You and your brothers watch them go, then you all turn to the Impala."

"Hey, guys?" Sam asks, sounding unsure of himself. You and Dean both turn to look at him, "I'm sorry. I said some awful things back there."

"You remember all that?" Dean asks, sounding vaguely surprised.

"Yeah. It's like I couldn't control it," Sam explains, looking at his feet "But I didn't mean it, any of it."

"You sure?" you ask, not really believing your younger brother.

"Yeah! I'm sure," Sam frowns, "Do we need to talk about this?"

You and Dean look at each other. You give a small head shake to Dean, knowing if you did talk about it, it would end in yelling, "No," Dean says bluntly, moving to get into the car, "I'm not really in the sharing and caring kinda mood. I just wanna get some sleep."

"I second that," you add, opening the passenger door to the Impala, "Sleep sounds really good at the moment."

Sam nods, but doesn't say anything. He opens the backdoor and climbs in. Dean starts the car, and pulls away, leaving the asylum and all the spirits behind.

 _P.O.V. Switch and Time Skip: 5 Hours._

Sam wakes up to a phone ringing. He looks at (Y/N) and Dean, both asleep in the other bed. Dean is sleeping closer to the door and a protective hand in placed on her arm. (Y/N) is sleep closer to the other bed, a hand under her pillow, probably holding a gun. The phone rings again, bringing Sam back to why he was awake. Sam looks over and sees that it is Dean's phone, "Dean," Sam calls. Dean and (Y/N) both don't move. Sam frowns and grabs Dean's phone from the nightstand. He checks the number, not recognizing it, but answering anyway, "Hello?" Sam listens the voice on the other end and then sits straight up in bed, "Dad?"

* * *

 **There's chapter 10! I hope y'all liked it! Sorry this took so long! I don't know when I'm going to get the next chapter out, probably sometime next month, but I'm not sure. That's all for now!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except (Y/N), the rest are owned by the CW and the creators of Supernatural. I also don't own any of the lyrics used in this chapter.**


	11. Scarecrow

Sam wakes up to one of the cell phones in the room ringing. Annoyed, Sam looks over at the nightstand to see that Dean's phone was ringing the one ringing, but neither Dean nor (Y/N) wake up, despite the loud sound.

"Dean," Sam grumbles, rubbing his eyes. Neither Dean nor you stir, so Sam groans and reaches over to grab the phone, flipping it open, then answering it, "Hello?"

"Sam, is that you?" Dad's voice comes clearly through the phone and Sam sits upright in the bed, surprised to hear his father's voice on the other end.

"Dad? Are you hurt?" Sam questions, looking over at his siblings, silently cursing them for not waking up when the phone originally rang.

"I'm fine," he replied, not sounding worried.

"We've been looking for you everywhere," Sam rambles, "We didn't know where you were if you were okay."

"Sammy, I'm all right," Dad pauses and sighs, "What about you, Dean, and (Y/N)?"

Sam hears rustling movements coming from the other bed and looks over to see you and Dean both finally waking up.

 _P.O.V. Switch_

You groan and shuffle around under the covers, kicking your older brother in the process. Sam was talking loudly to someone and it woke you up. You sit up slowly, stretching as you go. You look over to the other bed to see Sammy talking to someone on one of the phones. Dean sits up a few seconds later, elbowing you for kicking him, then his attention turns to Sam.

"We're fine. Dad, where are you?" Sam questions the other person on the line. Wait, did he say Dad? "What? Why not?"

"Is that Dad?" Dean asks sleepily, he wasn't quite awake yet.

Sam ignores Dean, "You're after it, aren't you? The thing that killed Mom," Sam is silent, listening to the other person, who you now are assuming is your father, "A demon? You know for sure?"

"A demon?" you ask groggily, "Sammy, what's he sayin'?"

Sam ignores you once again, "You know where it is? Let us help," Sam huffs into the phone, sounding angry, "Why not?"

"Give me the phone," Dean demands, preparing to pull the comforter of off himself.

"Names? What names, Dad, talk to me, tell me what's going on," Sam protests, Dad obviously wasn't cooperating, "No. Alright? No way."

"Give me the phone," Dean repeats more forcefully When Sam doesn't comply, Dean whips off the covers and plucks the phone from Sam's hand, he walks away from both of you, conversing you're your father, "Dad, it's me. Where are you?" Dean is silent, "Yes, sir...Uh, yeah, I got a pen. What are the names?"

 _Time Skip: 3 Hours_

After the phone call, all of you were wide awake and ready to start the day, despite it being only 1 in the morning. You and Dean had decided to take advantage of the time and research the names your father had given you. Sam had been doing something else, neither you nor Dean was sure what it was, but you both knew it didn't have anything to do with the names. All of you had left the motel with all of your things about 30 minutes ago. Sam had wanted to drive, so Dean gave him the keys. Dean and you have been filling him in on what the both of you had found on the names.

"Alright, so the names Dad gave us, they're all couples?" Sam clarifies, glancing at Dean before his eyes return to the road.

Dean nods, "Three different couples. All went missing."

"And they're all from different towns? Different states?" Sam inquires, adjusting his grip on the steering wheel.

"Yeah. One was from Washington, another from New York and the last from Colorado. Each of them was on a road trip across the country. But none of them arrived at their destination, and nobody's heard from 'em since," you explain, looking away from the window to the front seat.

"Well, it's a big country. They could've disappeared anywhere," Sam replies, obviously skeptical about the whole thing.

"Yeah, could've," Dean repeats, looking at Sam, "But each one's route took 'em to the same part of Indiana. Always on the second week of April. One year after another after another."

"This is the second week of April," Sam states. You could almost see the big picture clicking together in his brain.

"Yeah," you agree, looking back out the window, sure the scenery was a bit drab, but it was better than looking at the interior of the car or the back of your brother's heads.

"So, Dad is sending us to Indiana to go hunting for something before another couple vanishes?" Sam concludes, looking over at Dean for confirmation.

"Yahtzee. Can you imagine putting together a pattern like this? All the different obits Dad had to go through? The man's a master," Dean looks back at you smiling. You turn your head to look at him, a slight frown plastered across your face, he worshiped Dad a little too much. Sam sighs and pulls the car over to the side of the road and then he turns the car off, "What are you doing?"

"We're not going to Indiana," Sam says firmly, looking at you and Dean.

"We're not?" you ask, confused, where else would you go? Alaska? Canada?

"No. We're going to California," Sam explains as if the decision was already made, "Dad called from a payphone. Sacramento area code," Well, that explains what he had been doing while you and Dean had been researching.

"Sam," Dean starts, you could sense a lecture coming.

"Dean, (Y/N), if this demon killed Mom and Jess, and Dad's closing in, we've gotta be there. We've gotta help," Sam explains, looking at you for help.

"Sammy," you sigh, shaking your head, "Dad doesn't want our help, you know that."

"I don't care," Sam replies, looking away from you.

"He's given us an order," Dean adds as if that would fix everything.

"I. Don't. Care," Sam states, firmly, "We don't always have to do what he says."

"You've got a point, Sam, we don't. But Dad gave us a case, and if we don't do this case, more people are going to die. I can't just abandon a case for some wild goose chase," you explain, looking at your younger brother, your tone fully serious, "I know this is important to you, but Dad doesn't want us there, and even though I hate to admit it, he's just trying to do what's best for us, and right now, that would be staying away."

"Alright," Sam nods, taking on your point of view, "I understand, believe me, I understand. But I'm talkin' one week here, man, to get answers. To get revenge."

"Alright, look," Dean sighs, looking at Sam, "We know how you feel."

"Do you?" Sam asks harshly. You scrunch your eyebrows together, Sam's tone surprising you, "How old were both of you when mom died? Dean, you were 4, right? (Y/N), you were 2. Jess died _6_ months ago, how the hell would either of you know how I feel?"

"Sammy," you say, your tone pleading, "Dad said it wasn't safe for us. He knows something that we don't. You know I usually don't like taking Dad's side, but this sounds dangerous, and if he wants us to stay away, we stay away, even if we don't want to."

"I don't understand the faith you have in the man. And Dean I don't understand why you have blind faith in him. I mean, it's like you don't even question him," Sam is getting angry with each comment you and Dean make, things were about to go downhill, you could sense it.

"Yeah, it's called being a good kid!" Dean yells. Sam gets out of the car, slamming the door behind him. You hurriedly go after him, and Dean joins you a few seconds later. Sam has opened the trunk and is taking his stuff out, "You're a selfish bastard, you know that? You just do whatever you want. Don't care what anybody thinks."

"That's what you really think?" Sam stops to look up at Dean.

"No, of course not," you answer the same time as Dean replies, "Yes, it is."

"Well, then this selfish bastard is going to California," Sam slams the trunk, puts on his backpack, picks up his duffle bag, and starts walking away.

"Sam!" you call, trying to mend the situation, "You're not serious, you wouldn't just leave."

"I'm serious," Sam calls over his shoulder.

"It's the middle of the night!" Dean calls after him, "Hey, we're taking off, we will leave your ass, you hear me?" You glare at Dean, could he just shut up for one second?

Sam stops walking and turns around to face you and Dean, "That's what I want you to do." All of you stare at each other for a few seconds, waiting for someone to say something. You were lost at how to reprimand the situation, both of your brothers were stubborn idiots and wouldn't say they were wrong for all the money in the world. You had about five seconds to decide if you were staying with Dean or leaving with Sam.

"Goodbye, Sam," Dean calls, closing the trunk and walking to the driver's side, he stops before opening the door and he looks at you, "You comin' or what?"

You look at Dean, and then back to Sam. Your shoulders slump and you slowly turn to get back into the car. You could feel Sam's disappointed stare on your back, making you feel even worse than you already did. Dean nods at you and you both get in the car. Dean starts it and drives away, leaving your younger brother alone on the side of the road.

 _Time Skip: 3 Hours_

The car had been silent for the past few hours, the only thing breaking the silence was the Led Zepplin tape Dean had put in the car.

You sigh, breaking the silence with a question that had been plaguing your mind for the past 3 hours, "Why couldn't you two have worked it out?"

Dean glances at you, "You know how Sammy is. He's stubborn, that's how he got to Stanford. And Dad told us to stay away. We're doin' our duty by listening to him."

"You could have tried to convince him instead of just leavin' him by the side of the road," you counter, looking out the window.

"Well, you were tryin' to do that, weren't you?" Dean inquiries. You don't reply, knowing he was right, "How did it go for you?"

You whip your head away from the window, "It would have gone better if you didn't call him a selfish bastard!"

"That's what he was being!" Dean growls, his knuckles turning white because of how hard he was gripping the steering wheel, "I was just informing him of what was already true!"

"You know, I get why Sam wouldn't reason with you," you look back out the window, your voice growing quieter "Dad's more important to you than either of us."

You hear Dean take a deep breath, "That's not true."

"Well, it sure seems like it sometimes," you hiss, not turning to meet your brother's stare.

"I'm sorry, okay? But what happened, happened, and I can't change it, no matter how much I wanted to," the car falls silent, both of you reflect on what you have said.

You speak a few minutes later, "I know you can't," you look away from the window sighing, "I...I just want someone to blame, and currently you're the only person I can blame, but there's no one to blame, it was all of us."

Dean looks over at you, "I know how you feel."

You nod and look back out the window. The car falls back into the comfortable silence, the only thing interrupting is the music that is still playing;

 _You need cooling_  
 _Baby, I'm not fooling_  
 _I'm gonna send ya_  
 _Back to schooling_

 _A-way down inside_  
 _A-honey you need it_  
 _I'm gonna give you my love_  
 _I'm gonna give you my love_

 _Time Skip: 3 Hours_

Dean pulls over to the side of the road and shuts off the car. You look over at him as he pulls out his cell phone. He selects a name, you assume it's either Sam's or your Dad's number. He stares at his phone for a few seconds, then closes the cell phone and looks at you.

"Don't gimme that look," Dean grumbled, putting his phone back into his pocket.

"What look?" you ask, opening the door and stepping out.

Dean joins you out of the car, "The one where you look sorry for me."

You shrug, "Didn't realize I was makin' it"

Dean nods, "Alright, well, let's head into town."

"Okay," you reply, walking away from the car. Dean joins you a few seconds later. You walk in silence for a few minutes, both of you a comfortable distance apart. All of the sudden, Dean throws an arm over your shoulder and pulls you into him.

"He'll come to his senses," Dean says pressing his nose to the top of your head. Totally not give you a small kiss on the head, because that would be a chick flick moment.

"I know," you reply, leaning into the half hug, "I just wish none of us were so stubborn."

"I do too," Dean removes his arm and the both of you continue walking as if nothing happened.

 _Time Skip: 15 Minutes_

After a short walk into town, you and Dean stop at a café called Scotty's Café. There is a man with short brown hair and brown eyes wearing a brown jacket, a blue shirt, jeans and boots sitting on a chair on the porch of the restaurant.

Dean and you walk up to the man. Dean gestures to the sign, "Let me guess," he points at the man, "Scotty."

The man, you presume Scotty, looks at the sign, "Yep."

"Well, my name's Robin Page, and this is John Bonham," you gesture to yourself and your brother, using members of Led Zeppelin as an alias.

"Isn't John Bonham the drummer from Led Zeppelin?" Scotty asks, leaning forward in his chair

Dean looks shocked for a few seconds before he collects himself, "Wow. Good. Classic rock fan."

"What can I do for the both of you?" Scotty asks, leaning back in his chair and tucking his hands in his pockets.

Dean looks at you and you reach into your leather jacket and pull out two pieces of paper that you had printed off of the computer about 2 hours ago when you and Dean had stopped for a bite to eat. The papers were Missing Person Flyers, one for Holly Parker and one for Vince Parker, one of the couples that went missing a year ago, "We were wondering if you'd seen either of these people by chance?" you hand Scotty the papers.

"Nope," Scotty replies, looking away from the papers to you and your brother, "Who are they?"

"Friends of ours," Dean replies, "They went missing about a year ago. They passed through somewhere around here, and we've already asked around Scottsburg and Salem-"

"Sorry," Scotty hands the flyers back to you, "We don't get many strangers around here," Dean and you nod.

"Scotty, you've got a smile that lights up a room, anybody ever tell you that?" Scotty stares at your brother strangely, as do you. What the hell was he doing? Dean chuckles, "Never mind. See you around." Dean spins and walks away. You nod at Scotty and then turn, catching up to Dean.

 _P.O.V. Switch_

Sam has been walking on the highway for about 6 hours now. He wasn't completely sure though, he wasn't checking his phone because he was trying to save battery. Sam pauses for a break, then he turns around and sees a young girl, probably around his age, with short dirty blonde hair and tan skin. She was wearing a jacket and jeans. She has earbuds in, but Sam calls out to her anyway.

"Hey," the girl didn't appear to hear him. Sam walks over to her and puts his hand on her shoulder.

The girl jumps and takes off her headphones, "You scared the hell outta me."

"I'm sorry," Sam replies, shrugging and looking down at his feet before meeting the girl's eyes again, "I just thought you might need some help."

"No, I'm good, thanks," the girl looks out to the road, probably looking for a car.

Sam stands there for a few seconds before asking a question, "Uh, so where you headed."

The girl looks back at him with a strange look on her face, "No offense, but no way I'm telling you."

"Why not?" Sam asks, looking mildly confused.

"You could be some kind of freak. I mean, you are hitchhiking," the girl answers, nodding her head towards the road.

"Well, so are you," Sam points out, smiling slightly. That earns him a laugh from the girl.

Suddenly, a van honks its horn and pulls over. The driver rolls down the window and calls out, "Need a ride?"

Sam and the girl both answer, "Yeah."

The driver looks at Sam, "Just her. I ain't takin' you." The girl gathers her things and opens the door, getting in the van.

Sam looks at the girl, slightly offended, "You trust shady van guy and not me?"

"Definitely," the girl replies. The van pulls away and heads down the road, leaving Sam alone on the side of the road, once again.

 _P.O.V. Switch and Time Skip: 15 Minutes_

Dean and you had walked back to the car and driven further into the small town. Dean had insisted you stop at the 'Jorgeson General Store.' So now both of you were inside the store, talking to a woman and a man. The woman had short dirty blonde hair with blue eyes and was wearing a nice shirt and jeans. The man had gray hair with brown eyes and was wearing a button up shirt with jeans.

"So, you both are sure they didn't stop in for gas or anything?" you ask, making sure they hadn't seen anything.

The man shows the missing person flyer to, what you had by now assumed was his wife. The woman shakes her head. The man looks up at the both of you, "Nope, don't remember 'em. You said they were friends of yours?"

Dean nods his head, "That's right."

A girl, who looks to be about your age, maybe a little younger with long dirty blonde hair, and green eyes, comes down the stairs carrying some boxes, "Did the guy have a tattoo?"

"Yeah, he did actually," you reply, watching the girl as she places the boxes on the counter and looks at the picture.

The girl turns to the couple, "You remember? They were just married."

The man suddenly starts to remember, which you found a bit odd, "You're right. They did stop for gas. Weren't here more than ten minutes."

"You remember anything else?" Dean questions looking at the group intently.

"I told 'em how to get back to the Interstate," the man answers, "They left town."

You glance at Dean and then look back to the man, "It would be great if you could send us in the same direction if that's not a problem."

 _Time Skip: 10 Minutes_

You and Dean were back on the road, moving to the next town because the couple appears to have left the town. You were looking out the window, watching the scenery zoom pass. It was a dreary day, there was fog settling on the orchards on either side of the road. Suddenly, a beeping noise comes from the back seat, "What the hell?" Dean grumbles, then he looks at you, "Grab that would you?"

You turn around and lean over the seat, reaching into Dean's bag. You fish around until you locate the thing making the noise. You pull it out to see that the EMF meter is beeping frantically. You turn back around, "Pull over."

"What?" Dean questions, looking at you for a few seconds.

"Pull over," you repeat, looking up from the meter to your older brother.

Dean sighs and pulls the car over to the side of the road, "Why did I need to pull over?"

You hold up the meter, "There's somethin' out there," you nod your head towards the orchard.

"So, let's go look," Dean stops the car and opens his door. You sigh and follow your brother's suit. You shut the door behind you and look around. Your eyes rest on the orchard in front of you, "Scared?"

You look over at your brother who had come to stand next to you, "No, why would I be?"

Dean shrugs, then he starts forward into the orchard, not even looking to see if you were following. You weren't scared, the orchard just gave you the creeps. You sigh and follow Dean into the orchard. You walk around for probably about 5 minutes until you and Dean reach a small clearing with a creepy scarecrow on a post. It had shabby clothing on with straw sticking out and what looked like fake hair on its head. The face was sewn together out of some kind of material and there was rope tying it to the post. It also was holding a sickle in its right hand. Dean and you both stand there for a few seconds before Dean approaches it. You reluctantly follow. Both of you stand there for a few seconds before Dean exclaims, "Dude, you're fucking ugly."

You snort, "You said it. It's also pretty fucking creepy."

Dean nods slowly and then his eyes fall to the sickle, "Why the hell does a scarecrow need a sickle?"

"How would I know?" you reply, following Dean's eyes. You see a design on the arm, "Hey, you see that?" you point to the design above the sickle.

Dean turns around and grabs a ladder that is conveniently leaning against a nearby tree. He leans it against the post and he climbs to the top. You grab the bottom of the ladder, steadying it. Dean is now eye level with the scarecrow. He moves the clothing and seems to recognize it, "Hey, pass me the missing poster for Vince, would you?"

You let go of the ladder and reach into your pocket, unfolding the paper and handing it to Dean, "What is it?"

Dean looks at the paper, and then holds it to the design, "Look familiar?"

You look at the tattoo on Vince's arm and the one on the scarecrow, "Oh, my, God," you whisper, "That's..."

"The same one," Dean finishes, climbing down, "There is somethin' going on here, and I have a feeling it has to do with that fugly son of a bitch."

"Yeah," you nod, your eyes not leaving the scarecrow, "We should go back into town, ask if anyone knows who owns the damn thing."

"If anyone owns it," Dean hands you back the paper, "Let's get outta here, that thing is givin' me the creeps."

You nod and you and your brother leave the orchard and the scarecrow behind.

 _Time Skip: 10 Minutes_

Dean pulls into the gas station next to one of the pumps. The girl who was at the General Store earlier is standing by one of the pumps. The windows are already down, so the girl steps forward;

"You're back."

"We never left," you reply, smiling.

"Still looking for your friends?" she inquires, looks into the car.

Dean nods, "You mind fillin' her up there, Emily?" You give Dean a strange look, she never told you her name. Dean nods towards her and mouths necklace, you nod, understanding. Emily had grabbed the pump and is now filling up the tank, "So, you grew up here?"

"I came here when I was 13," Emily replies, turning away from the pump to look back at you and Dean, "I lost my parents. Car accident. My aunt and uncle took me in."

"They seem like nice people," you observe, watching Emily.

"Everybody's nice here," Emily shrugs, smiling slightly.

"So, what, it's the, uh, perfect little town?" Dean questions, a teasing tone in his voice.

"Well, you know, it's the boonies. But I love it," Emily sighs, "I mean, the towns around us, people are losing their homes, their farms. But here, it's almost like we're blessed."

You and Dean nod. But in your head, you knew that didn't sound right, no town is perfect, but you change the subject, "So, you ever been to the orchard? We went and saw the scarecrow, it's kinda weird ain't it?"

"Yeah," Emily nods, shuddering, "It creeps me out."

Dean laughs, but you nod, the thing gave you the creeps too, "Whose is it?" Dean asks, his smile fading.

"I don't know," Emily shrugs, frowning slightly, "It's just always been there."

You look around and you notice a red van parked in front the garage, it hadn't been there before, "So, is that your aunt and uncles or...?"

Emily looks towards the car, "Customer. Had some car troubles."

Dean frowns, "It's not a couple, is it? A guy and a girl?"

Emily nods, "Mmhmm."

Dean and you share a look, things were about to get nasty, and both of you knew it.

 _P.O.V. Switch_

Sam had walked to the nearest bus station and was now talking to the clerk.

"Sorry, the Sacramento bus doesn't run again till tomorrow," the woman checks the schedule, "Uh, 5:05 PM."

"Tomorrow?" Sam grumbles looking around, "There's got to be another way."

"Well, there is," the clerk says sounding like she was pointing out the obvious, "Buy a car."

Sam, now annoyed leaves the ticket window. He reaches into his jacket pocket and takes out his PalmPilot and thinks for a few seconds before selecting (Y/N)'s number.

"Hey," a voice says. Sam looks around to locate the blonde girl from earlier sitting on the floor with her bags.

Sam looks at her, confused, and then turns off his PalmPilot without calling (Y/N), "Hey."

"You again," the girl replies, not knowing what else to say.

"What happened to your ride?" Sam questions, looking around, not seeing the man from before.

"You were right. That guy was shady. He was all hands," the girl replies, shuddering. Sam raises his eyebrows, "I cut him loose," Sam frowns, looking around, "What the matter?"

"Just tryin' the get to California," Sam replies, sighing and looking at the girl again.

"No way," the girl replies, sounding surprised.

"Yeah," Sam replies nodding.

"Me too," the girl stands up and walks over to Sam, "You know, the next bus isn't until tomorrow."

"Yeah," Sam nods, sighing once again, "Yeah, that's the problem."

"Why?" the girl inquires, "What's in Cali that's so important."

Sam thinks for a few seconds before replying, "Just somethin' I've been looking for. For a long time."

"Well, then I'm sure it can wait one more day, right?" Sam laughs and the girl extends her hand and Sam shakes it, "I'm Meg."

Sam smiles, glad to have found a friend, "Sam."

 _P.O.V. Switch_

You and Dean enter Scotty's Café. Scotty is serving the couple whose car broke down. The girl had beautiful, long, dark black curly hair and bright blue eyes with pale skin. She was wearing a blue cardigan with a white shirt underneath, jeans, and tennis shoes. The guy had short brown hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a big brown sweater, jeans, and brown boots. They were both happily eating their apple pie.

"Oh, hey, Scotty. Can we get coffee? One black and the other with a hell of a lotta sugar," Dean asks, walking towards a table, you trailing after him, "Oh, and two slices of that pie, too, while you're at it," Dean plants himself in the table next to the couple. You sit next to him, "How ya doin'?" the couple waves and smiles at you and Dean, "Just passing through?"

The girl replies a few seconds later after swallowing her bit of pie, "Road trip."

"Cool, us too," you comment, smiling. They both nod and Scotty walks over to refill their cider.

"I'm sure these people want to eat in peace," Scotty says bluntly, frowning at both of you.

"Just a little friendly conversation," Dean answers, smiling at the man. Scotty walks away, "Oh, and that coffee too, man. Thanks," Scotty looks agitated, by Dean takes no notice of it and keeps talking, "So, what brings you to town?"

"We just stopped for gas. And, uh, the guy at the gas station saved our lives," the girl answers, taking sips of her cider.

"Oh, how so?" you inquire, sharing a look with Dean.

"One of our brake lines was leaking," the man replies looking at you and Dean, "We had no idea. He was fixing it for us."

Dean looks at you clearly concerned, "Nice people."

"Yeah," the man agrees before having another bite of pie.

"How long till she's up and runnin'?" you ask, nodding towards the red van that was barely visible through the glass.

"Sundown," the man answer, nodding his head.

"Really," Dean huffs, thinking for a few seconds, "To fix a brake line?" The man nods, "I mean, you know, I know a thing or two about cars, so does she," Dean nods towards you, "We could probably have you up and running in about an hour. We wouldn't charge you anything."

"You know, thanks a lot, but I think we'd rather have a mechanic do it," the girl looks at both of you, she seemed to be getting annoyed by both of your nagging.

"Yeah. We get it," you sigh, tapping your fingers on the table, "You know, it's just that these roads. They're not real safe at night."

The couple exchanges a look, "I'm sorry?" the girl looks at you bewildered.

"I know it sounds strange, but, uh you might be in danger," Dean adds, trying to sound like he knew what he was talking about.

The man turns to look at both of you, clearly annoyed, "Look, we're trying to eat. Okay?"

"Yeah, sorry," you look away, disappointed. The couple seemed worried by you and Dean, but not enough to take Dean up on his offer, "You know, our little brother could just give you this look and you'd buy right into it, no questions asked."

The bell above the café door jingles and a man walks in. He had salt and pepper hair and light green eyes. He's wearing a forest green jacket with a sheriff pin and insignia on it. He's wearing a tan shirt under it and tan pants with a belt with a gun among other things on it. Scotty comes out from the back room, "Thanks for coming, Sheriff."

You and Dean look at each other nervously. Scotty whispers something in the sheriff's ear and they both look at you and Dean. Both of you look away. The sheriff walks over to your table, "I'd like a word, please."

"Come on. We're havin' a bad day already," Dean complains, looking at the sheriff. You shoot him a look, if he went any further, you'd get arrested, again.

"You know what would make it worse?" the sheriff questions, putting his hands on the table and leaning towards both of you.

 _Time Skip: 5 Minutes_

The sheriff's car is following Baby to make sure you and Dean actually left the town.

"Goddamit!" Dean yells, slamming one of his hands on the steering wheel.

"We'll just come back later," you say, looking out of the side mirror to see the sheriff's car turn around and head back to Burkitsville.

"Yeah, but we're gonna have to save those people's asses," Dean complains, speeding up the car.

"Which is what we do," you reply, looking away from the mirror to your older brother, "Hey, at least you didn't get us arrested."

"That was one time," Dean grumbles, glancing at you.

"Twice, actually," you add, smirking at Dean.

Dean glares at you, "Oh, we counting now?"

"Yep," you look away smirking triumphantly.

"Okay, how about, whoever's gotten us arrested the most by the end of the year has to buy the other person something, with their own money," Dean challenges, looking at you.

"Well, I would, expect, I don't actually have any money," you retort, returning Dean's stare.

"You know what I mean," Dean grumbles, his eyes returning to the road.

"You got yourself a deal," you fall silent, but then add, "Be prepared to loose, pretty boy."

"Oh, you're on," Dean replies, smirking at you.

 _P.O.V. Switch_

Sam and Meg are sitting at a table at the bus station, surrounded by beer bottles and different foods.

"So, what, are you on some kind of vacation or something?" Sam inquirers, taking a fry and biting into it.

Meg laughs, "Yeah, right. It's all sipping Cristal poolside for me," Meg and Sam both laugh, "No. I had to get away from my family."

Sam frowns, his laugh turning into concern, "Why?"

"I love my parents. And they wanted what's best for me. They just didn't care if I wanted it. I was supposed to be smart. But not smart enough to scare away a husband," Sam smiles, somehow understanding where Meg was coming from, "It's just...because my family said so, I was supposed to sit and there and do what I was told. So, I just went my own way instead," Sam stares at Meg, realizing how similar their problems were, "I'm sorry. The things you say to people you hardly know."

"No, no it's okay," Sam replies, realizing how the staring might have looked, "I know how you feel. Remember that brother and sister I mentioned before, that I was road-tripping with?" Meg nods, "It's, uh, kind of the same deal."

Meg's eyes widen in realization, "And that's why you're not riding with them anymore?" Sam nods and Meg raises her beer bottle, "Here's to us. The food might be bad, and the beds might be hard. But at least we're living our own lives. And nobody else's," Sam taps his bottle against Meg's and they both drink.

 _Time Skip: 3 Hours_

You and Dean are driving back to Burkitsville under the cover of darkness.

"We need to stop at the orchard, that's where to they're gonna be," you comment, looking at the orchard.

"How do you know?" Dean asks, glancing at you before pulling the car over to the side of the road.

"I just have a feeling," you reply, shrugging your shoulders, "And I usually trust my gut."

"Alright," Dean stops the car and both of you get out and head to the trunk. Dean opens the trunk and the tire compartment, propping it up with a shotgun. Both of you grab your weapons of choice, handguns, pulling out the magazines to make sure they had bullets in them. Dean shuts the trunk and both of you head into the orchard, aiming the guns at your feet.

You walk around for a few minutes until Dean locates the clearing the scarecrow had been in. The couple is there, looking around, but the scarecrow is gone. Suddenly, it comes out from behind one of the trees and beings walking towards them. You and Dean circle around to the front of the clearing and run in front of the couple. They stop.

"Get back to your car," you order, moving to the side to let them through. The couple looks behind them to see the scarecrow getting closer.

"Go! Go!" Dean cries. The couple starts running. You and Dean cock your guns and shoot at the scarecrow, who stumbles, but keeps walking at a steady pace. You and Dean look at each other, before you both turn and began to run, picking up speed. Dean spins around and cocks his gun again and shoots. The scarecrow doesn't stumble at all, instead, it seems to be picking up the pace. You try shooting the scarecrow once more too. But it fails to affect it. Dean and you focus your attention on running, both of you soon catching up to the couple and almost passing them. Finally, all of you reach the road. Dean nods at you and indicates behind you, then mouths "3, 2, 1," both of you spin around, to find nothing. The scarecrow had disappeared.

The guy is panting, but he manages to get out a question, "What...what the hell was that?"

"Don't ask," you reply, looking around wearily.

 _Time Skip: 9 Hours_

After helping the couple out with their car, you and Dean had driven over to a nearby town to find a motel. Once you go to the motel, both of you slept in shifts, one researching while the other slept. In the morning, Dean and you had driven to a local breakfast joint before heading over to the local college, where you had an appointment with the professor. On the way over, Dean had suggested that you call Sam and put him on speaker.

The phone rings a few times before Sam picked up, "(Y/N)?"

"Hiya Sammy," you answer cheerfully.

"Hey Sam," Dean calls paying attention to the road.

"Hi," Sam replies, sounding a bit groggy, "Um, so, what'd you call me for."

"Well..." you start to recall all the events that had happened to you in the past 12 or so hours.

"The scarecrow climbed off its cross?" Sam questions, sounding more awake after your dramatic retelling of events.

"Yeah, I'm tellin' ya. Burkitsville, Indiana. Fun Town," Dean replies sarcastically.

"It didn't kill the couple, did it?" Sam inquires, the worry clear in his voice.

"No, they're fine, a little shaken, but fine," you then add in as an afterthought, "We _can_ manage without you, you know."

Sam ignores your comment, "So, something must be animating it. A spirit."

"No," Dean replies, shaking his head, even though Sam can't see him, "It's more than a spirit. It's a god. A Pagan god, anyway."

"What makes you say that?" Sam inquires, his curiosity getting the best of him.

"Well, the killings are on a seemingly annual cycle. And the victims are always a man and a woman. Like a fertility right or some crap like that," you pause, thinking for a few seconds, "Oh, and the locals, you should see 'em. The way they treated these people, it was like they were fattenin' 'em up or somethin'."

"The last meal," Sam sighs, "Given to sacrificial victims."

"Yeah," Dean agrees, "We're thinkin' a ritual sacrifice to appease some Pagan god."

"So, a god possesses a scarecrow..." Sam starts.

"And then the scarecrow takes the sacrifice. And it makes sure, for another year, that the crops don't wilt and disease doesn't spread," you finish.

"Do you know which god you're dealing with?" Sam questions.

"No, not yet," Dean replies, "We spent the night researching, but we didn't find anything."

"Well, you figure out what it is, you can figure out a way to kill it," Sam points out, sounding proud of himself.

"Yeah, we know. We're actually on our way to a local college. I made an appointment with a professor," you then add jokingly, "You know, since we don't have our trusty geek boy to do the research."

Sam laughs, but then his tone becomes serious, "You know if you're hinting you need my help, just ask."

"She's not...we're not hinting anything," Dean jumps in, "Actually, uh...I want you to know... I mean, I don't think..."

You save Dean the stuttering, "We're sorry, about what happened."

Sam sighs, "Yeah. I'm sorry too."

"Sam. You were right. You gotta do your own things," Dean bites his lip, looking at you. You wave your hand, prompting him to continue, "You gotta live your own life."

"Are you serious?" Sam asks, sounding surprised.

"What Dean's tryin' to say, is that you've always known what you wanted in life. And you go after it, no matter what. You stand up to Dad when Dean and I wouldn't, you always have. Hell, by now it's your thing. But, I guess with both wish," you cut off, not wanting to get too emotional, "Well, we both admire you for that I guess. We're both proud of you, Sammy, and we don't want to hold you back."

The line is silent, but after a few seconds a stunned Sam speaks, "I don't even know what to say."

Dean tells him what to say, "Say you'll take care of yourself."

"I will," Sam replies, sounding sad.

"Call one of us when you find Dad, okay?" you ask, biting your lip.

Sam sighs, "Okay. Bye, Dean, bye, (Y/N)," both of you hang up.

You sigh, looking out the window, trying not to start blubbering. Dean notices and reaches one of his hands over, patting you on the shoulder, "Hey, we did good."

You sniffle and nod your head, "Yeah, I know.

 _P.O.V. Switch_

Sam shuts his phone and looks over at Meg, who had just woken up.

"Who was that?" she questions, rubbing her eyes.

"My siblings," Sam replies, placing his phone on the floor.

"What'd they say?" Meg looks at Sam, worried.

"Goodbye," Sam replies, looking over at Meg.

 _P.O.V. Switch_

Dean and you had made it to the college and had met up with the professor by his classroom. You were all walking down the hallway to his classroom.

"It's not every day I get a research question on Pagan ideology," the professor comments, looking at you and your brother.

"Yeah, well, call it a hobby," Dean replies, looking at the man.

"But you said you were interested in local lore?" he questions, his pace slowing.

"Yep," you nod, as does Dean.

"I'm afraid Indiana isn't really known for its Pagan worship," the professor explains, clutching his hands behind his back.

"Well, what if it was imported?" Dean questions, "You know, like the Pilgrims brought their religion over. Wasn't a lot of this area settled by immigrants?"

The professor considers the question before nodding slowly, "Well, yeah."

"What about that town near here, Burkitsville? Where did the first settlers of that town come from?" you ask, looking at the professor.

"Uh," the man thinks for a few seconds, "Northern Europe, I believe, Scandinavia."

"What could you tell us about those Pagan gods?" Dean inquires, slowing to a stop and looking at the professor.

"Well, there are hundreds of Norse gods and goddesses," the professor explains, gesturing with his hands.

"We're looking for a very specific one," you explain, "It might be found in an orchard."

The professor nods and starts walking again, moving quicker than before. You and Dean glance at each other catching up with him. Less than a minute later, you enter through the door of a classroom. The professor goes over to a bookshelf and scans the books before pulling one out and setting it on the table. The professor opens that book, "Woods god, hm? Well, let's see," he starts to leaf through some pages.

On one page, you see a picture that looks like a scarecrow surrounded by farmers. Dean notices it too, "Wait, wait, wait. What's that one?"

The professor turns back page, "Oh, that's not a woods god, per se."

You step closer and begin to read from the page, "The Vanir," you look to the professor, making sure you pronounce the word correctly. You must have, because he nods, "The Vanir were Norse gods of protection and prosperity, keeping the local settlements safe from harm. Some villages built effigies of the Vanir in their fields. Other villages practiced human sacrifice. One male, and one female," you point to the picture, "This guy sorta looks like a scarecrow, huh?"

"I suppose," the professor agrees.

Dean takes over reading, "This particular Vanir's energy sprung from the sacred tree?"

"Well, Pagans believed all sorts of things were infused with magic," he explains, gesturing to one of the trees in the picture.

"So, let's say that someone burned the said tree, would that kill the god, or just make him angry?" you question, looking up from the book to the professor.

The professor laughs, "These are just legends we're discussing."

"Yeah, right, she just gets carried away sometimes," Dean covers for you, "Listen, thank you very much," Dean shakes the professor's hand."

"Glad I could help," the professor replies.

Dean and you walk to the classroom door. Dean opens it and then is hit on the head by a rifle, "What the...?" you don't finish the question. The rifle hits you over the head and the last thing you see is the sheriff standing over you and your brother.

 _Time Skip: 30 Minutes_

You blink your eyes a few times, waking up, but you still can't see anything. Where ever you are is completely shrouded in darkness.

"De?" you call, hoping, praying that your older brother was alive.

"(Y/N)?" Dean answers, "(Y/N), that you?"

You almost sob in relief, "Yeah, it's me. Where the hell are we?"

"I have..." Dean trails off as a door is opened. Emily is there, being held by her aunt and uncle and she is sobbing.

"Aunt Stacy. Uncle Harley, please," they bring Emily down the stairs, place across from you and Dean and walk back up the stairs, "Why are you doing this?"

Stacy turns around, "For the common good," she shuts the door and all of you are surrounded by the darkness again.

 _P.O.V. Switch_

Meg is gathering her things and Sam is trying to call Dean and (Y/N).

"Hey. Our bus came in," Meg calls, looking at Sam.

Sam hangs up his phone, shaking his head, "You better catch it. I gotta go," Sam picks up his book bag.

"Go where?" Meg questions, staring at Sam, confused.

"Burkitsville," Sam replies, slinging his book bag over his shoulder.

"Sam, wait," Meg protests, walking over to him.

"I've been tryin' to call both of my siblings for the last 3 hours," Sam explains, picking up his other bag and turning to Meg, "I'm just getting their voicemails."

"Well, maybe their phones are turned off," Meg suggests, trying to persuade Sam to stay.

"No, that's not like either of them," Sam sighs, "Meg, I think they're in trouble."

"What kind of trouble?" Meg questions.

"I can't really explain right now. I'm sorry, look, I don't want you to miss your bus," Sam turns, preparing to walk away.

"But I don't understand. You're running back to your siblings? The people you ran away from? Why, because they won't pick up their phones? Sam...Come with me to California," Meg begs, her voice wavering.

"I can't," Sam turns slightly, "I'm sorry."

"Why not?" Meg questions, her voice turning angry.

"They're my family," Sam replies, shrugging, and with that Sam leaves. Meg watches him, close to tears.

 _P.O.V. Switch and Time Skip: 30 Minutes_

Dean and you are trying to open the door, but failing. Force wasn't budging it and neither of you had your lock picks.

"I don't understand," Emily sighs, she had stopped crying a while ago, "They're going to kill us?"

"No, they're sacrificing us, although, I don't know why you're here, they already got me and Dean," you frown turning to look at Emily.

"Sacrificing is classier, I guess, at least in their opinion," Dean walks over to Emily, you trail after, still trying to figure out why she was here, "You really didn't know anything about this, did you?"

"About what?" Emily questions, scoffing, "The scarecrow god? I can't believe this."

"We need you to start belivin', cause we're gonna need your help," you sit down next to Emily, looking at her.

"Okay," Emily nods her head and sighs.

"Now, we can destroy the scarecrow, but we gotta find the tree," Dean explains, though not very well.

"What tree?" Emily looks at Dean, confused.

"The tree we're looking for would be the oldest tree in the orchard," you explain, "The locals, like the sheriff and your aunt and uncle, would treat it like it was scared."

"There was this one apple tree," Emily states, "The immigrants brought it over with them. They call it the First Tree."

"Is it in the orchard?" Dean questions, looking Emily straight in the eyes.

Emily thinks for a moment before nodding, "Yeah, but I don't know where."

The door at the top of the stairs open and Stacy, Harley, Sheriff, and Scotty are standing at the top, "It's time," Stacy announces.

Dean, you and Emily look at each other, nervous. All of them walk down the stairs. Stacy walks over to her niece and pulls her up the stairs. Harley yanks you up the stairs. You struggle, trying to get yourself free, but it was no use, Harley had an iron grip.

"Get your hands off my sister, you son of a bitch!" you hear Dean cry. You hear a bit of a scuffle, but then it turns to silence. You make it to the top of the stairs. A few seconds later, Dean is being shoved forward, he has a bloody lip, but other than that, he looks okay. Dean looks like he is about to throw a fit, but you silence him with one glare. Dean gives you the evil eye, but he stays silent.

"Let's get going," Harley announces. He takes the lead, dragging you out the front door. You hear the others behind you, but no one speaks. Stacy, Harley, Emily, and you get in one car. Before Harley gets in, he ties both yours and Emily's hands together. You glance at Emily when the car starts, she is nervous and scared. You were going to get her out of this alive, no matter what it took.

 _Time Skip: 30 Minutes_

The elders had driven all of you to the orchard and were now tying all of you up to three adjacent trees.

"How many people have you killed, Sheriff," Dean growls, trying to loosen his bonds, "How much blood is on your hands?"

"We don't kill them," the Sheriff replied, stepping back from you after he checked the knot.

"No, you don't kill them, but you cover it up," you hiss, leaning forward, "How many cars have you hidden around here? How many clothes have you burned? How many people have you buried?" The sheriff walks away, ignoring you.

"Uncle Harley," Emily pleads, crying once again, "Please."

"I am so sorry, Em," Harley replies, sound heartbroken, "I wish it wasn't you."

"Try to understand," Stacy says sadly, "It's our responsibility."

"I'm your family," Emily replies softly.

"Sweetheart, that's what sacrifice means. Giving up something you love for the greater good," Stacy sighs and pushes a hair away from Emily's face, "The town needs to be safe. The good of many outweighs the good of one." With that, the three remaining elders walk away.

"I hope your apple pie is freakin' worth it!" Dean yells after them.

"So," Emily sniffles, "What's the plan?"

"I'm workin' on it," you and Dean reply.

 _Time Skip: 4 Hours_

The sun had set about an hour ago and the orchard was now dark. Nobody had spoken in a long time, and the scarecrow hadn't decided to show up yet, and hopefully wouldn't for some time.

"Neither don't have a plan, do you?" Emily questions.

"I'm in the process of having one," you lie, but you know she doesn't believe you, "Can you see it?"

"What?" Emily asks, trying to look over at you.

"Is he moving yet?" Dean clarifies.

"I can't seem" Emily replies. Suddenly, all of you see a shadow moving near the trees, "Oh my God," You and Dean try to untie the ropes binding the both of you to the trees as it gets closer, "Oh my God!"

The shadow comes out from behind the trees and reveals itself to be Sam, "Dean? (Y/N)?"

"Sammy!" you cry, overjoyed to see your younger brother.

"Oh! Oh, I take back everything I said," Dean rambles, also overjoyed, "I'm so happy to see you. Come on," Sam walks over and begins to untie Dean, "How'd you get here?"

"I, uh...I stole a car," Sam stutters.

"Normally, I would yell at you," you start, "But honestly, I don't care at the moment," you frown, "And keep an eye on the scarecrow. He could come alive any minute."

Sam steps back from Dean, you can't see him that clearly, but you can tell he's confused, "What scarecrow?"

Dean gets up and sees something, "Shit," he whispers, turning back to face the rest of you, "He's gone."

"Then stop standing there like idiots and come untie us," you cry pulling on the ropes. Sam and Dean leap into action, untying you and Emily in about 30 seconds. You and Emily both stand up after being untied. You look around, "We should probably run."

Sam and Dean nod and then all of you take off running. Dean explains everything that the both of you had found out about the scarecrow to Sam.

"Alright," Sam pants, "Now, this sacred tree you're talking about..."

"It's the source of power," Dean finishes, slowing down.

The rest of you slow down as well, "So, let's find it and burn it," Sam decides, taking two large steps to walk next to Dean.

"In the morning," you suggest, moving to stand directly behind your brothers and next to Emily, "We should get the hell outta here before old Leather Face finds us." All of you walk into a clearing. Waiting for you in the clearing are the elders and a few other townspeople.

"This way," Dean turns, only to find that you are blocked in all directions.

"Please," Emily cries, looking at the people, "Let us go."

"It'll be over quickly, I promise," Harley says, as if it was just a shot instead of death.

"Please," Emily whispers.

"Emily, you have to let him take you. You have to..." All of the sudden, the scarecrow sticks his sickle through Harley's stomach. Emily and Stacy scream, then Stacy is pulled away by the scarecrow. Emily runs into Dean's arms while the scarecrow pulls her aunt and uncle away. The remaining town's people run away in fright.

You take a shaky breath, "Come on guys, let's go." All of you start to run away from the clearing. Suddenly a noise breaks through the silence and you all spin around, looking for a source, but there is nothing there. You sigh in relief and turn back around and start to jog, the others following a few moments later.

 _Time Skip: 10 Hours_

Sam, Dean, Emily, and you have returned to the orchard to burn the sacred tree. You walk through the orchard, trying to locate the tree. Sam is the one to locate it, it was marked with Vince's tattoo, distinguishing it from the other trees. Sam walks up to the tree and pours gasoline on it. Dean picks up a long branch and lights it.

"Let me," Emily reaches for the flaming branch. Dean looks at you and you nod.

Dean hands her the branch, "You know, the whole town's gonna die."

"Good," Emily replies. She throws the burning branch onto the tree, and all of you watch it go up in flames.

 _Time Skip: 1 Hour_

Dean had driven all of you to the bus stop. Emily wanted to leave the town and go to Boston, she had family there. Sam, Dean, and you were watching Emily get on the bus. Emily smiles at you and Dean, and both of you wave in return. She waves back and takes a seat. A few seconds later the bus pulls away and you watch the bus leave.

"Think she's gonna be alright?" Sam asks, turning away to look at you and Dean.

"I hope so," Dean replies, sighing.

"And the rest of the townspeople, they'll just get away with it?" Sam questions, frowning.

"Not really," you answer, "That town is going to be ruined soon enough, I think that'll be punishment enough," you start walking back to the car, your brothers following, "Are we gonna drop you off somewhere?"

"No," Sam replies, "I think you're stuck with me."

You reach the car, Dean standing on one side, Sam and you on the other, "What made you change your mind?" Dean questions, putting his hands on the roof.

"I didn't," Sam answers, "I still wanna find Dad. And both of you are still a pain in the ass," You snort, and Dean nods, "But, Jess and Mom...they're both gone. Dad is God knows where. You two and me. We're all that's left. So, if we're gonna see this through, we're gonna do it together."

You smile, "Works for me."

"Hold me, Sam. That was beautiful," Dean reaches across the roof to put his hand on Sam's hand. Sam pulls his hand away in fake disgust. You start laughing and your brothers join.

"You both should be kissing my ass, you were dead meat," Sam retorts, a huge smile on his face.

"I had a plan," you say defensively, "We would've gotten out fine."

"Right," Sam replies sarcastically. You smack his arm, still smiling at him. All of you get in the car. Dean starts the car and turns on the radio, _Lodi_ by Creedence Clearwater Revival comes blasting through the stereo;

 _Rode in on the Greyhound_  
 _I'll be walkin' out if I go_  
 _I was just passin' through_  
 _Must be seven months or more_  
 _Ran out of time and money_  
 _Looks like they took my friends_  
 _Oh Lord, I'm stuck in Lodi again_

You hum along to the music. Everyone had made up, and everyone was happy. All was good, and hopefully, it would stay good, at least for the time being.

* * *

 **There's chapter 11! I hope y'all liked it! Did any of you watch the season 12 premier yet? Because if you have, what'd you think. I for one loved it, but I feel bad for Sammy. Anyway, that's all for now! Oh, by the way, if you have any requests, just comment!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters expect (Y/N), the rest are owned by the CW and the creators of Supernatural. I also don't own any of the lyrics used in this chapter**


	12. Faith

Dean pulls the car up the beat-up gravel driveway to the gloomy abandoned farmhouse. To anyone else, this house may have seemed to be just an old farmhouse past it's prime, but to your family, it housed a Rawhead, which was a humanoid looking creature, that according to Irish legend, drowned 'naughty' children. Sam had found the case when he read in a local newspaper that children had been mysteriously disappearing. After spending about two days researching, you had found the rawhead legend, and found what you needed to kill it, electricity.

Dean shuts the car off and the growl of the engine dies off, making the night silent once again. All of you exit the car and walk around to the trunk of the Impala. Dean opens the trunk and removes three tasers that he had located before driving here.

"What do you got those amped up to?" Sam inquires, watching as Dean tinkers with the small but dangerous weapons.

"A hundred thousand volts," Dean replies, not bothering to glance up.

"Shit," your eyebrows raising in astonishment.

"Yeah," Dean finishes messing with the tasers and hands one to Sam and you, keeping one for himself "I want this Rawhead extra frickin' crispy. And remember, you only get one shot with these things. So make it count."

Sam and you nod your head simultaneously, if none of you got a good shot at this son of a bitch, you might be killed, or worse, more kids might be taken.

You slam the trunk shut, the sound echoing across the barren land surrounding you. You make your way to the run-down house, walking in line with your brothers. Dean pulls out his gun once he reaches the door, as do you and Sam. Dean proceeds to kick the door open and search the room for any threats before motioning for you and Sam to follow him in. Each of you pulls out a flashlight and then split up to search the house for any sign of the children or the Rawhead. You find yourself in the kitchen when you open a door to discover that it leads to the basement, "Hey," you call to your brothers. Both of them walk into the room and you nod to the descending steps which seem to dissolve into darkness about 6 steps down.

You lead your brothers down the stairs, pausing about half-way down when you hear a noise. You glance behind you to meet your older brother's gaze, he nods and you continue down the stairs, looking around for the source of the noise. The noise comes again, but this time louder and more pronounced. You stop at the foot of the stairs and look around when your eyes fall on a small cupboard in the corner of the room.

Sam, Dean, and you encircle the cupboard and Dean moves towards it. He then whispers, "1, 2, 3," before swinging the door open to reveal two children. One boy and one girl are crouched inside, covering their ears. They look up at all three of you, terrified.

Sam lowers his gun and bends down slightly, whispering, "Is it still here?" The children nod, both obviously still fearing for their lives.

You nod and then bend down, talking softly, "Okay, grab each other's hands," the kids lower their hands from their ears and reach for each other's hand, "Good, okay, we're gonna get you outta here and take you somewhere safe."

The kids stand and follow you and your brothers towards the staircase. Once there, you pick up the girl before heading up the steps. Sam follows you, leading the boy after him. Dean is still at the foot of the stairs, the Rawhead was still unaccounted for and he was watching all of your backs.

Suddenly, a hand comes from in between two of the spindles and seizes Sam's right leg, knocking him back. The children shriek, the boy runs to the top of the stairs and you hurriedly place the girl down and come to your brother's aid.

"Sam!" Dean cries, aiming his taser at the hand, but he misses, using up one of the three shots you had. Sam slowly gets up with your help, "Both of you get the kids outta here, I'll finish the son of a bitch off!"

You frown, not wanting to leave Dean alone, but you reluctantly toss your taser to him, "Here, take this."

Dean catches the taser, nodding in gratitude before turning to face the dark room. You and Sam jog up the stairs and move the children out of the doorway, planning to call the police once Dean had finished

 _P.O.V. Switch_

Dean moves around the dark basement, his flashlight cutting through the darkness. He was now on high alert, with no one to watch his back, he needed to be extra cautious, "Come on!"

Suddenly, a ragged, hairy humanoid looking creature leaps up and shoves Dean backward. Dean drops the taser and his flashlight as he falls to the ground. He glances around, looking for the weapon. He locates it and scrambles across a puddle of water to grab the taser. He hits the button and releases the taser towards the Rawhead as it moves towards him. The taser hits its mark, and it electrocutes the Rawhead. Electricity moves from the creature through the puddle of water towards Dean. He and the Rawhead both shake and twitch as the electricity runs through their bodies. The creature falls, dead. Black spots creep into Dean's vision, as he slowly falls unconscious, occasionally twitching with the electricity still running through his body.

 _P.O.V. Switch_

You were standing at the door of the basement, listening for the clicking noise that only a taser can make and waiting for your brother to come up the stairs, announcing that it was done and you could go.

One of your wishes was granted, you hear a splashing noise, then the distinct clicking, and a thump, indicating a body had fallen, but alas no Dean. You look over at Sam, "He's not coming up."

Sam frowns and looks down at the two children who are silently staring at the both of you, "Give him a minute or two."

"Sam," you say more insistently, "I heard a splash too, Dean might have fallen or something."

Sam nods, "Alright," he turns to the children, "Stay here, okay, we're gonna get you back to your parents."

You and Sam run down the stairs, you leading the way. You look around until your eyes fall on Dean, who was unmoving in the corner of the basement, lying in a puddle of water, "Dean!" You and Sam run over, but you block Sam before he can reach Dean, "Don't go anywhere near the water."

"But," Sam looks at Dean, then you pointing at his unmoving form, "Dean."

"If my assumption is correct, Dean shot the Rawhead," you nod towards the other body in the water, "When they were both in the water, thus frying them both, so the water might still have electricity running through it, so unless you want another body dropped, don't touch.

Sam looks at Dean, who is still unmoving, "What happened to him, though? I mean, we need to get help."

"At the voltage, he put it on?" you think for a few seconds before sighing and biting your lip, "Heart attack, most likely."

Sam nods slowly, he was still in shock, "I'll...I'll call 911."

"Yeah, tell them to get here fast, and don't forget to tell them about the kids," you reply, crouching down and looking at your brother. You knew one more thing that you weren't going to tell Sam, having a heart attack this severe, at this age, could kill a man or at least give him severe heart damage, which would kill later. You look at your younger brother, who was now on the phone, Dean would be alright, you tell yourself, he wouldn't leave you and Sam alone, and if worst came to worse, you and Sam would find a way to save him, after all, you were Winchesters.

 _Time Skip: 5 Hours_

Sam and you are standing at the receptionist desk at the hospital they had taken Dean to. At the moment, you were trying to find insurance for Dean, even though you were pretty sure the last insurance any of you had was, well, never.

The receptionist looks up from her computer, "Sir, Ma'am, I'm so sorry to ask. There doesn't seem to be any insurance on file."

"Right," Sam nods, clearing his throat, "Uh, okay," Sam pull out his wallet and removes a card. He hands it to the receptionist.

The woman glances at the card, "Okay, Mr. Burkovitz."

You look around, noticing two cops waiting for the both of you a few feet away. You nudge Sam and nod towards the men. Sam looks at you before sighing and walking towards them, you trail after him.

One of the cops, the man with dark brown hair and brown eyes, notices you and Sam and speaks first, "Look, we can finish this up later."

"It's fine, we want to get it out of the way," you cross your arms and lean against nearby wall, "My brothers and I were taking a shortcut through the neighborhood, with the car windows rolled down, and uh, we heard someone scream when we passed the house, so we stopped and ran in."

"And you found the kids in the basement?" the man clarifies, flipping open a notepad.

"Yeah," Sam nods, "That's about it."

"Well," the man closes his notepad without taking any notes, "Thank God you did."

You look past the cops to see a doctor walking towards your small group, "Excuse us," you grab Sam's hand and brush past the men.

"Sure," the cop nods, looking to see the doctor, "Thanks for your help."

You walk up to the man, who was a tall, black man with brown eyes He was wearing a white coat and holding a clipboard. Sam speaks first, "Hey, Doc. Is he...?"

"He's resting," he answers, owning the calm tone doctors often have.

"And what's the diagnosis?" you query, gripping Sam's hand tightly, knowing what is most likely going to be.

"The electrocution triggered a heart attack," the man replies, flipping through his clipboard, "Pretty massive, I'm afraid. His heart..." he sighs, meeting you and your brother's eyes, "It's damaged."

You bite your lip and stay silent, but Sam questions the doctor, and by his tone, you could tell he knew something bad was going to happen, "How damaged?"

"We've done all we can," the man answers, his expression not changing, despite what he was about to tell both of you, "We can try and keep him comfortable at this point. But, I'd give him a couple of weeks, at the most, maybe a month."

Sam's face fall's as does yours. Your older brother was going to die, and there was nothing you could do about it. Sam, however, was insistent, "No, no. There's, there's...gotta be something you can do, some kind of treatment."

The man shakes his head, "We can't work miracles. I really am sorry."

Sam turns and walks away, clearly upset. You nod, silently apologizing for your brother before turning and jogging to catch up to Sam, "Sam..."

"Don't," he hisses, continuing to walk at his fast pace.

"Sammy, please," you beg, tears collecting in your eyes. Did he not understand this was hard for you too? Knowing that there was nothing you could do to save him without doing something horrible.

"(Y/N), stop!" Sam snarls, turning to face you, "Just...leave me alone for a bit, okay. We'll go see Dean in an hour or so, I'm gonna go get myself some food."

You nod, tears still threatening to fall from your eyes. Sam turns back around, walking to the doors and leaving the ward. You stay standing in the middle of the hallway, staring at your younger brother as he disappeared from your line of sight. After a few minutes, you sigh and turn, hoping to locate a nurse who could tell you where you could get a cup of coffee and some food.

 _Time Skip: 1 Hour 30 Minutes_

Sam had returned about 20 minutes ago with a hamburger and fries for you. You had accepted them gratefully, seeing as you had been able to get coffee, but not food, or at least eatable food. The only thing the nurse could offer was a rock hard muffin.

After you had eaten, Sam gives you a hug, he then says over your head, "I'm sorry about earlier, we have to stick together, and running off without you isn't the right thing to do."

You push your younger brother away to look him in the eyes. His eyes were filled with something that could only be described as fear, probably assuming that you were going to reject him, "Sammy, I get it, you were upset, but that's okay. We're gonna try and save our dumbass brother, alright?"

Sam gives you a hint of a smile, "Yeah, alright."

"Good," you nod, satisfied with your brother's response. You spin around and start walking down the hallway, without stopping, you look over your shoulder and call to your brother "Let's give that dumbass brother of ours a visit."

A few minutes later you and Sam walk into Dean's room. Dean is watching something on TV, and he looks horrible. He has dark circles under his eyes and is so pale, he looks half-dead. Dean notices you and Sam walk in, but keeps his eyes on the TV, "Have you ever actually watched daytime TV?" Dean questions, sounding very weak, "It's terrible."

Sam shakes his head and sighs, you place a hand on his arm, making sure he doesn't start a fight. Sam acknowledges your hand and takes a deep breath, "We talked to your doctor."

"That fabric softener teddy bear. Oh, I'm gonna hunt that little bitch down," Dean remarks, ignoring Sam's comment

You sigh before softly calling his name, "Dean."

Dean looks at you, and then clicks the TV off, sounding resigned, "Yeah. Alright, well, looks like you two are gonna leave town without me."

"What are you talking about?" Sam demands, looking at Dean like he was insane, "We're not gonna leave you here."

Dean's expression turn somber, "Hey, you two better take car of that car. Or, I swear, I'll haunt your asses."

"De," you half-heartedly chide, "That's not funny."

"Oh, come on, it's a little funny," Dean retorts, grinning slightly. Sam and you stay mute, both of you struggling to fight back tears. Dean notices, and sighs, "Look, Sammy, (Y/N/N), what can I say, man, it's a dangerous gig. I drew the short straw. That's it, end of story."

Sam looks up, tears still threatening to spill out of his eyes, "Don't talk like that, alright? We still have options."

"What options?" Dean shakes his head, scoffing at the both of you, "Yeah, burial or cremation. And I know it's not easy. But I'm gonna die. And neither of you can stop it."

You scoff, and look up, your eyes filled with utmost determination, "Watch us."

 _Time Skip: 3 Days_

After your depressing talk with Dean, you and Sam had made the decision to leave the hospital and return to the motel to try and find a way to save your older brother. You had both spent the past 3 days browsing the internet, looking through books, and drinking cup after cup of coffee. Neither of you had slept a wink the whole time. On day three, Sam proposes that you call your father and tell him what was going on, let him know that his eldest son was going to die.

You dial your father's number and put the phone on speaker, looking at your brother as the phone rings. You see he's fighting tears, as are you, so you reach for his hand and give him a reassuring smile. The phone stops ringing and goes to voicemail;

"This is John Winchester. I can't be reached. If this is an emergency, call my son, Dean, 866-907-3235. Or my daughter (Y/N), 977-896-4324. They can help."

The tone sounds and Sam began to talk, his voice cracking, "Hey, Dad. It's Sam, and (Y/N). Uh...you probably won't even get this, but, uh...it's Dean. He's sick, and uh...the doctors say there's nothing they can do."

You take over from Sam, not wanting him to overexert himself, "What Sam's tryin' to get at is that they don't know the things we do, right? So, you shouldn't worry too much, cause me and Sammy...were gonna do whatever we need to. We just wanted you to know, so uh...bye Dad." You hang up the phone and then toss it further down the bed. You and Sam sit in silence, both of you realizing that Dad would be of no help and that you were on your own.

A few minutes later, there is a knock on the door. Sam looks at you, tears in his eyes. You stand up, grabbing your gun from the nightstand, then making your way to the door. You cock the gun and place it behind the door, before opening it. Dean is leaning against the door jam, wearing a hoodie, and sweatpants, looking worse than he had when you left him in the hospital.

Sam jumps up from the bed, sounding surprised, happy, and confused at the same time, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I checked myself out," Dean answers, looking up at the two of you

You uncock the gun and put it in your waistband, "Are you fucking crazy or something?"

Dean pushes past you, entering the room, leaning on everything within reach to keep himself steady, "Well, I'm not gonna die in a hospital where the nurses are even hot."

Sam huffs a laugh as you shut the door, "You know this whole I-laugh-in-the-face-of-death thing? It's crap. I can see right through it."

"Yeah, whatever, dude," Dean looks at you and Sam, "Have either of you slept? You both look worse than me, and I look like shit."

You walk over to your brother, letting him lean on you as you help him to a chair, "We've been searching the internet for the past 3 days. Calling every contact Dad has in his journal, among other things."

"For what?" Dean settles in the chair, turning his body slightly so he could see you and Sam.

"For a way to help you," Sam walks over to join you by Dean, "One of Dad's friends, Joshua, called us back. Told us about a guy us about a guy in Nebraska. A specialist."

Dean snorts, sliding down in the chair, "You people aren't gonna let me die in peace, are you?"

"We're not gonna let you die De," you pat him on the shoulder, "We're leaving in the morning, so get some sleep, and shower, you still smell like a hospital. I'm gonna go on a food run, so we're gonna eat in about an hour," you kiss your brothers head, "You're not going anywhere De, not for a long time."

 _Time Skip: 12 Hours_

Sam drives the car along a jarring, rutted gravel road towards a large white circus tent set up in a field. In the distance, you could see an old, blue farmhouse.

People are walking from their cars towards the large tent across the muddy ground, a majority of the people using walkers or being helped by others. Sam maneuvers the car around all of the people before pulling into a spot close to the tent. As soon as the car had come to a stop, you jump out of the passenger seat to help your older brother. Sam must have had the same idea, because a few seconds later, he was standing next to you.

As Dean opens the car door, you take a few seconds to look around at the menagerie. You spot a small sign next to the tent that you hadn't noticed before, it reads;

' _The Church of Roy LeGrange. Faith Healer. Witness The Miracle_.'

You scoff softly, if you had other options, this would definitely have been the last of them. You believed in this stuff as much as you believed that angels were actually real.

Your attention floats back to the reason you were even here, Dean. You watch as he grimaces and starts to pull himself out of the car.

Sam steps forward, grabbing Dean's arm, trying to help him, "I got ya."

"I got it," Dean pushes Sam away angrily before heaving himself out of the car, leaning on it for support, "Man, you two are lying bastards. Thought you said we were going to see a doctor."

"Well," you bite your lip, thinking, "I do believe Sam said specialist. And trust me, I don't want to be here either, but this guy's supposed to be the real deal, and I mean, we don't really have any other options."

Dean huffs, pushing himself off of the car and slowly advancing, "I can't believe you brought me here to see some guy who heals people out of a tent."

An elderly woman with an umbrella scurries past you and your brothers, uttering under her breath, "Reverend LeGrange is a great man."

Dean fake smiles at the woman before muttering under his breath, "Yeah, that's nice."

Dean continues to slowly advances, you and Sam trailing behind him, making sure he doesn't fall. You pass an irate man remonstrating with a cop;

"I have a right to protest," the man complains, holding up a few homemade flyers, "This man is a fraud. And he's milking all these people out of their hard-earned money."

The cop looks annoyed at the man, "Sir, this is a place of worship. Let's go. Move it," the man scowls and grumbles something by goes with the cop.

Dean watches the man and the cop as they walk away, he scoffs and looks behind him to see you and Sam, "I take it he's not part of the flock."

"But when people see something they can't explain, there's controversy," Sam retorts, nodding towards the retreating man.

"I mean, come on, Sam, a faith healer?" Dean then turns the conversation towards you, "And how did you get (Y/N) to go along with this, she believes this shit just as much as me."

You sigh, thinking carefully about your answer, "I wouldn't come here unless I thought it was the only way to make you better. And as you can see, I'm here, so, just try to have some faith, Dean, for me? If not for me, then for yourself."

Dean frowns at you before turning back around to face forward, "You know what I've got faith in, (Y/N)?" You stay silent, "Reality. Knowing what's really going on."

"How can you be a skeptic?" Sam questions walking faster to catch up with Dean, you following, "With the things we see every day?"

"Exactly," Dean agrees, pointing to Sam, "We see them, we know they're real."

You frown, not understanding why Dean couldn't just endure it and move on, "But if you know that there's evil crap out there, how could you _not_ believe that there's good stuff out there too? That it's not all bad?"

Dean thinks for a few seconds before curtly replying, "Because I've seen what evil does to good people."

A young woman who looks to be around your age overhears Dean's remark, "Maybe God works in mysterious ways."

Dean turns to face the woman, as do you and Sam. She had long dirty blonde hair and brown eyes, Dean looks the woman up and down before beaming at her, "Maybe he does. I think you just turned me around on the subject."

The woman lets out a brittle laugh, "Yeah, I'm sure."

Dean holds out his hand, still owning that dazzling grin, "I'm Dean. This is Sam and (Y/N)."

The woman takes Dean's hand, smiling as she introduces herself, "Layla. So, if you're not a believer, then why are you here?"

Dean considers the subject for a few seconds, "Well, apparently my siblings believe enough for me."

An older woman that looked similar to Layla walks over and puts her arm around Layla, "Come on Layla. It's about to start."

Both women smile at Sam, Dean, and you before moving inside the tent.

Dean watches Layla leave before looking down at you, "Well, I bet you she can work in some mysterious ways."

You snort, almost letting out a chuckle before bumping your brother with your side, "Dean! You can't say things like that, we're at a church!"

Dean scoffs, looking at the white tent ahead of him, "Hardly a church."

All of you move to enter the tent. You take notice of the sign that is hanging above the entrance;

 _Welcome, All Faiths. True Believers Revival._

Dean holds the flap open for you and Sam before walking in himself. You and your brothers look around the tent, taking it in. The seemingly large tent was actually smaller than it appeared, but that might have to do with how many people were in the space. The tent is full of people milling around, trying to find a seat in the rows of white foldable chairs. At the front of the tent, there is a small wooden stage that held a wooden lectern with a few small white candles on it.

Dean looks around before he tilts his head towards a corner of the tent, "Yeah, peace, love, and trust all over."

Sam and you follow Dean's gaze to a security camera. Dean moves to take a seat, but before he can, you and Sam both put a hand on one of his shoulders and steer him towards the front, "Come on," Sam mutters, trying not to draw any attention to the three of you.

"Don't! What are you doing?" Dean demands angrily, trying to move back, "Let's sit here."

"No, De, we're sitting in the front," you continue pushing him to the front, not giving into his complaining.

"What? Why?" Dean questions trying to push off the both of you.

Sam helps you move Dean up the aisle, "Come on."

"Oh, come on, Sam, (Y/N), really?" Dean growls, still fighting your forward movement.

You stop moving, looking over Dean worriedly, "Are you okay?"

"This is ridiculous," Dean remarks, slapping Sam's hand away, you pull your hand away before you could receive the same treatment, "I'm good, guys, get off me."

Sam lets go of Dean and then points to three empty seats behind Layla and the other woman who had dragged her away, who you now were assuming was her mother, "Perfect."

Dean snorts before sarcastically replying, "Yeah, perfect."

You push Sam ahead of you then move in next to him before looking over your shoulder to your older brother, "You can take the aisle seat, you know, make it easier to get out."

Dean grumbles but moves in behind you grudgingly. Sam tries to help Dean sit, but Dean throws him a look and raises an irate hand in his direction.

Once all of you are situated, you notice an older blind man wearing sunglasses with gray and white hair that was slicked back walks onto the stage. He was wearing a white dress t-shirt, a black tie, gray pants, and black shoes. He was being helped onto the lectern by a woman who was younger than him by about 5 years. She has long brown hair with blonde streaks and dark eyes. She is wearing a dark pants suit accompanied by a white shirt.

The man, who you had assumed was the owner of the 'church' Roy LeGrange, puts his hands on the lectern and begins the speak;

"Each morning, my wife, Sue Ann, reads me the news. Never seems good, does it?" the crowd murmurs, agreeing with him, "Seems like there's always someone committing some immoral, unspeakable act."

Roy continues to drawl on, Sam nudges you and gestures towards a table onstage. You look towards the table and scan across the items, but you notice one particular item of interest, which you assume was the one Sam wanted you to notice. It was an old wooden cross topped by a smaller cross within a circle. You frown and look back at Sam, but his attention was back on Roy.

"But, I say to you, God is watching," Roy calls, scanning the crowd.

The crowd murmurs in agreement once again, "Yes, he is."

"God rewards the good, and He punishes the corrupt," the crowd stirs, cheering and nodding in agreement. Roy waits a few seconds before continuing, "It is the Lord who does the healing here friends. The Lord who guides me in choosing who to heal by helping me see into people's hearts."

The crowd continues their murmuring. Dean leans over to you and quietly grumbles, "Yeah, and into their wallets."

"You think so, young man?" Roy calls out, his head turning to face Dean.

The crowd falls silent and Dean turns bright red before meekly calling out, "Sorry."

Roy smirks before shaking his head, "No, no. Don't be. Just watch what you say around a blind man, we've got real sharp ears," the crowd laughs, "What's your name son?"

Dean clears his throat, hesitating and looking at you. You nod your head and smile at him, trying to encourage him. Dean clears his throat again, "Dean."

"Dean," Roy repeats, nodding to himself, "I want-I want you to come up here with me."

The crowd claps and cheers on your older brother, but Layla and her mother stay stone-faced. Sue Ann moves to center stage, smiling at Dean and beckoning him to join them.

Dean shakes his head, "No, it's okay."

Sam leans past you and gives Dean a look, "What are you doing?!"

You turn to look at Dean as well, "Yeah, I'd like to know the answer to that question too."

Roy frowns but then regains his composure, "You've come here to be healed, haven't 'cha?"

Dean hesitates again, looking at you before looking in Roy's direction again, "Well, yeah, but ahh.." the crowd claps and makes encouraging noises, "...maybe you should just pick someone else."

You and Sam look at Dean like he's insane. The crowd continues to encourage your brother, not really helping the situation.

"Oh, no," Roy laughs lightly, "I didn't pick you, Dean, the Lord did."

The crowd gets more excited, "That's right! Yeah! Come on!"

You nudge Dean, reassuring him, "Go on De, get up there!"

Dean looks at you one last time before rising. He slowly moves towards the stage. Sue Ann helps him up the stage and stands him next to Roy.

"You ready?" Roy asks, turning his head to Dean.

"Look, no disrespect, but ahh," Dean searches for the right words, "I'm not exactly a believer."

Roy smiles at your older brother, "You will be, son. You will be," Roy turns to the crowd, "Pray with me, friends."

The crowd lifts their arms up and join hands with each other. You and Sam quickly follow the movements, joining the strange ceremony.

Roy lifts his hands in the air, then places one hand on Dean's shoulder and the other on the side of his head. Dean's eyes glaze over. His knees weaken and he sinks to his knees, Roy's hand still on his head.

You start to grow concerned, but you stay put, waiting to see what happens.

Dean wobbles, his eyes roll back into his head, so you could only see the whites of his eyes, and he falls to the stage floor.

You and Sam both jump out of your chairs and run to the stage, "Dean!"

The crowd is clapping excitedly, not concerned at all.

Sam slides up to Dean and grabs the front of his hoodie. You stand behind him, watching your older brother, waiting for him to move, fearing the worst as each second passes. Finally, Dean's eyes burst open and he gasps.

You sigh in relief, while Sam shakes him, "Say something!"

 _P.O.V. Switch_

Dean blinks groggily, looking around. He sees Sam and (Y/N) standing in front of him, looking at him worriedly. Roy is standing above him, hands out from his sides, palms up, looking joyful. Beside and slightly behind Roy is a tall man in a black suit with white hair, very white, almost gray and extremely wrinkled skin comes into focus. He stares at Dean, then turns away and vanishes. Dean watches the spot where the ghastly man had been standing, shocked.

 _P.O.V. Switch and Time Skip: 1 Day  
_

After Dean had felt well enough to stand, all of you had left and checked into a hotel. Sam and you had made the executive decision that you were going to take Dean to a hospital tomorrow to make sure that he was okay, as well as to see if the heart problem was really gone.

Dean had gotten a good sleep, as did Sam, you, however, did not. There was something strange about that 'ceremony' that was performed on Dean that you couldn't put your finger on. The cross that had been on the table had seemed fishy too. You had seen it somewhere and had spent a few hours on the internet looking for it, but you couldn't find a thing, maybe you were looking at the wrong things, or maybe it was a brand new thing, you did know.

When Sam started to wake up at 8, you were finally closing the laptop after 4 hours of searching. Sam gets out of bed and notices you sitting in a chair eyes closed and elbows resting on the table.

"Did you get any sleep?" Sam inquires, walking over to you and placing a hand on your shoulder.

You jolt up and turn to look at your younger brother, "Um, I think so, maybe 2 hours, maybe less, I'm not sure."

Sam frowns, "Why? Dean's fine, we don't have anything to worry about. When was the last time you had a good sleep."

You sigh, counting in your head, "5 days? Yeah, sounds about right," Sam opens his mouth, but you cut him off, "Sammy, there's something fishy going on here, and I don't know what it is, but I don't like it."

Sam bites his lip and nods, looking over to Dean, who was still sound asleep, "Let's make sure he's okay first, then we'll worry about whatever you don't like, okay?"

You nod, rubbing your eyes before standing up, "I'm gonna go walk to the dinner down the road, grab some coffee and some food," you walk over to the door, grabbing your coat and room key, "Make sure he's up and almost ready to go. I'll have to shower when I come back, but you know..."

Sam smiles, "Yeah, coffee, more important, I get it."

You nod, returning his smile, "I'll be back Sam," you open the door and walk out into the cool morning air, relishing in the quietness of the morning. You stand in the middle of the parking lot for a few seconds, taking in the day before turning and heading to the dinner.

 _Time Skip: 40 Minutes_

You open the motel room door, carrying three cups of coffee, and three takeout boxes, each with two pancakes, bacon, and eggs. Dean is out of bed and in the shower, singing _Don't Fear the Reaper_ horribly off-key. Sam was pulling a shirt over his head. When he noticed you he smiles and walks over to the table.

"Dean's been in there for about 15 minutes, so I would start eating," Sam pulls out a chair sitting down, "What'd you get?"

You walk over to the table, placing your key off to one side and the food in the middle, "Three coffees, two black for you and Mr. Bloom, and one with a helluva lot of sugar for me. Each box has two pancakes, one thing of syrup, scrambled eggs, and three pieces of bacon."

Sam nods and grabs one of the boxes and a coffee. The singing in the bathroom abruptly stops and the door swings open, steam pouring out. Dean enters the room with a towel wrapped around his waist "Oh, hey, breakfast!"

You snort, walking over to your duffel bag and digging out a clean shirt and pants, "Morning to you too."

Dean looks over to you, "Hm? Oh, morning, and thanks."

You turn and give Dean a half-hearted laugh, "Welcome," Dean nods and moves to the table sitting down. You walk over to the bathroom, but turn last minute, "Sammy, make sure he doesn't eat all of my food."

Sam turns and nods, his mouth full of pancake.

You snort and shake your head before walking into the bathroom and shutting the door. Boys.

 _Time Skip: 1 Hour_

You and your brothers are in a check-up room in the small hospital Sam had found a few miles away from the motel. Dean was sitting on the examination table, looking around the room and tapping on the seat. Sam is sitting on one of the plush black chairs, watching Dean, and you are standing at the window, looking out at the parking lot.

Sam breaks the silence that had been covering the room for about 15 minutes, "So, you really feel okay?"

Dean shoots Sam a look, scowling, "I feel fine, Sam."

The doctor, who was a short woman with curly brown hair and green eyes, walks into the room, reading paperwork, "Well, according to all your tests there's nothing wrong with your heart. No sign there ever was. Not that a many your age should be having heart trouble, but still even if it is strange it does happen."

"What do you mean, strange?" Dean questions, leaning forward in interest.

"Well," the woman sighs, shaking her head, "Just yesterday, a young guy like you 27, athletic. Out of nowhere, heart attack."

Dean flounders slightly, but manages to keep his composure, "Thanks, Doc."

The woman turns and leaves the room, calling, "No problem," over her shoulder.

"That's odd," Dean comments, turning to face you and Sam.

"I bet it's a coincidence," you answer hastily, turning away from the window. This is exactly the kind of thing you were fearing, "People have heart attacks all the time."

Dean scoffs, shaking his head at you, "No, they don't"

"Look, Dean," Sam jumps in, saving you from further questioning, "Do we really have to look this one in the mouth? Why can't we just be thankful that the guy saved your life and move on?"

"Becuase," Dean looks down at his clasped hands, sighing, "I can't shake this feeling, that's why."

"What feeling?" You scrunch your eyebrows in confusion. Had Dean felt something off like you?

"When I was healed," Dean starts, taking a deep breath, "I just...I felt wrong. I felt cold. And for a second...I saw someone. This, uh, this old man. And I'm telling you, (Y/N), it was a spirit."

Sam jumps in, trying to convince Dean it's nothing, "But if there was something there, Dean, I think I would've seen it, too. I mean, I've been seeing an awful lot of things lately."

"Well, excuse me, psychic wonder," Dean retorts sarcastically, rolling his eyes, "But you're just gonna need a little faith on this one. Sam, (Y/N), I've been hunting long enough to trust a feeling like this."

You nod your head, jumping in before Sam could start an argue, "Look, Dean, I know what you mean, I've been feelin' like somethin' fucked up is going on here too. So, now that I know I'm not crazy," that earns you a snort from both of your brothers, "Let's go do something about it."

Dean stands, pulling on his coat, "Sammy, I want you to go check out that heart attack guy. (Y/N), you and me are gonna go visit the reverend."

You walk across the room to Dean, "We'll figure this out De like we always do."

"(Y/N)'s right, if something's wrong, we'll fix it," Sam pushes himself out of the chair and stands on the other side of Dean.

"Yeah I know that," Dean retorts, pushing both of you away, "Knock it off with the chick-flick moments and get to work!"

"Yes sir," you give Dean a mock salute. Dean grumbles something and opens the door, leaving you and Sam behind.

Sam looks down at you, "Why are you like this?"

You shrug, "I don't know, I was just born this awesome," Sam groans and exits the room, "What? I can't help it!" you exit the room, half jogging to catch up with your siblings.

 _Time Skip: 25 Minutes_

Dean and you had dropped Sam off at the local swimming pool, where the victim of the heart attack had been before he died. Then the both of you had driven to the LeGrange house.

Sue Ann had welcomed you both into the house with open arms and lead you to the living room, where Roy was sitting on a couch. Dean and you sit across from him as Sue Ann stands, filling glasses with lemonade.

"I feel great," Dean smiles even though the man couldn't see him, "Just tryin' to, you know, make sense of what happened."

Sue Ann straightens out and places the pitcher on the table, "A miracle is what happened. Well, miracles come so often around Roy."

You acknowledge Sue Ann before turning to the conversation to her husband, "So, when did they start? The miracles, I mean."

Roy nods and thinks for a few seconds before starting his tale, "Woke up one morning, stone blind. Doctors figured out I had cancer. Told me I had maybe a month. So, uh, we prayed for a miracle. I was weak, but I told Sue Ann, 'You just keep right on praying.' I went into a coma. Doctors said I wouldn't wake up, but I did. And the cancer was gone," Roy removes his black sunglasses that he always wears to reveal that his eyes were a milky white, "If it wasn't for these eyes, no one would believe I ever had it."

"And suddenly you could heal people," Dean finishes, reaching out for his lemonade, grabbing yours as well.

"I discovered it afterward, yes," Roy agrees, accepting the glass that Sue Ann hands him, "God's blessed me in many ways."

"And his flock just swelled overnight," Sue Ann adds, smiling at Roy, "And this is just the beginning."

You look at Dean, trying to catch his attention. He finally notices and returns your gaze, you question him silently. He nods his head slightly before turning back to face Roy. You sigh before taking a sip of lemonade, after swallowing you clear your throat and ask, "Can I ask you one last question?"

Roy nods and turns his head towards you, "Of course you can."

You eye your brother one last time, "Why my brother? Out of all the sick people who come here, why him?"

"Well, like I said before, the Lord guides me," Roy explains, he answered it so flawlessly that you had to assume lots of people asked this question, "I looked into your brother's heart, and he just stood out from all the rest."

Dean bites his lip before talking, "What did you see in my heart?"

"A young man with an important purpose," Roy answers confidently, "A job to do. And it isn't finished."

Dean glances at you seemingly surprised, but you weren't stunned by the declaration. You always knew your brother was gonna do something great, and this guy just proved it for you

 _P.O.V. Switch_

Sam is in the locker room of the swimming pool that Dean and (Y/N) had dropped him off at. The man who had died the day before had died in this facility. Sam was currently talking to one of the employees who had seen the guy collapse.

"I'm telling you, he seemed healthy. Swan every day, didn't smoke. So, a heart attack just kind of seemed, well, bizarre," The man explains, shrugging his shoulders.

"And you said he was running, right before he collapsed?" Sam questions, looking up from the notepad he was writing things on.

"Yeah, yeah," the man concedes, "He was freaking out. He said that something was, uh, was after him."

Sam freezes for a few seconds before inquiring, "Did he say what?"

The man scoffs, shaking his head, "Well, thin air is what. I mean, it wasn't anything."

Sam frowns before nodding and shutting the notepad, "Alright, thanks," Sam walks towards the door, and notices that the clock on the wall wasn't working, "Hey, buddy? Your, uh, your clock's busted."

The man looks up before nodding, "Oh, yeah, we, uh, can't get it workin'. Jus froze at 4:17."

Sam considers the piece of information before delicately asking, "Is that the same time Marshall died?"

The man's eyes widen before accusingly asking, "How'd you know?"

 _P.O.V. Switch and Time Skip: 15 Minutes_

Dean and you had stayed about 10 more minutes to finish up your lemonade and have some small talk with the LeGrange's before Dean announced you had to go met up with Sam.

Dean and you are leaving the house. Dean opens the door for you, calling out a "Bye!" to Sue Ann before shutting the door. One the porch, Layla and her mother seem to be waiting to go in.

"Dean, (Y/N), hey," Layla greets, smiling at both of you.

"Hey," You return Laya's smiling and you nod at her mother in silent greeting.

"How are you feeling?" Layla inquires, directing the question at your older brother.

"I feel good," Dean replies, nodding his head sheepishly, "Cured, I guess. What are you doing here?"

Sue Ann opens the door and comes out to the porch, "Layla?"

Layla looks past the both of you to Sue Ann before softly answering, "Yes, I'm here again."

Sue Ann frowns slightly, "Well, I'm sorry, but Roy is resting. He won't be seeing anyone else right now."

"Sue Ann, please. This is our 6th time, he's got to see us," Layla's mother begs, glancing at her daughter before returning her gaze to Sue Ann.

"Roy is well aware of Layla's situation," Sue Ann calmly responds, not showing one bit of remorse, "And he very much wants to help just as soon as the Lord allows. Have faith, Mrs. Rourke," with that Sue Ann turns and goes inside.

Mrs. Rourke watches Sue Ann return back to her house before turning to stare accusingly at Dean and you, "Why are you still even here? You got what you wanted."

"Mom. Stop," Layla commands, placing a hand on her mother's arm.

"No, Layla, this is too much," Mrs. Rourke shoots her daughter a look, "We've been to every single service. If Roy would stop choosing these strangers over you. Strangers who don't even believe. I just can't pray any harder."

You frown at Mrs. Rourke's outburst before beginning to wonder what exactly was wrong with Layla, you share your curiosity aloud, "What's wrong, Layla?"

Layla sighs, looking at her feet before hesitantly starting, "I have this thing..."

"It's a brain tumor," Mrs. Rourke jumps in, giving you and your brother a look that reads, 'she's more important than you,' "It's inoperable. In 6 months, the doctors say..." Layla puts a hand on her mother's shoulder, stopping her.

Dean looks down at his feet, offering a despondent, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Layla shrugs it off, she seems to have made peace with the fact that she might die.

Mrs. Rourke stares into her daughter's eyes before slowly saying, "No. It isn't," She then turns to Dean, "Why do you deserve to live more than my daughter?"

Mrs. Rourke walks away having said her piece. Layla takes a deep shaky breath and then follows her mother down the stairs. Dean and you both watch them go. Once they are out of earshot you turn to Dean and say, "Don't let that dreadful woman get to you, Dean. Layla will get better, her mother's just got to calm down a bit."

Dean turns to stare up at the house, thoughtfully replying; "Somehow, I don't think so."

You frown, wondering what your brother meant by that, but you don't question him, knowing that he has had enough harassment to last him at least a week. You both stand there for a few minutes in silence before you start moving towards the parking lot, "Let's get a move on, Sammy's probably done by now."

Dean turns and follows after you, "Yeah, you're probably right."

Both of you walk to the car in silence before getting in and driving away. Neither of you says a word the whole way back, both of you too immersed into your own minds to converse with each other.

 _Time Skip: 20 Minutes_

Dean pulls the car into a parking spot outside of your motel room. He shuts off the engine and both of you exit the car, slamming the doors behind you. There was a light shining through the curtain of your room, which meant Sam had gotten back to the room safely.

"We should've brought some food," you suggest in hindsight, following Dean to the door

"We'll get some later," Dean looks at you before opening the door.

Dean and you enter the room to see Sam sitting at the table with his laptop. Dean throws his keys on the bed and walks over taking his jacket off. You follow his suit, taking off your jacket and placing on the chair before sitting across from your younger brother, "So, what did you find? Anything good?"

Sam frowns before shakily whispering, "I'm sorry."

You give Sam a confused look. Dean throws his jacket on the bed and walks behind you placing his hands on the chair back, "Sorry about what?"

Sam bites his lip, not meeting either of your eyes, "Marshall Hall died at 4:17."

You inhale sharply and you can feel Dean remove his hands and take a few steps back, "Please tell me you're joking," you beg, despite already knowing the inevitable answer.

Sam shakes his head, finally meeting your gaze, "I'm sorry."

Dean though still stunned at the new information, comments on the situation, "That was the exact time I was healed."

Sam flips his laptop, showing you what he had been doing. On the screen where two lists, one labeled people healed, one labeled people who died, "Yeah. So, I put together a list of everyone Roy's healed, six people over the past year, and I cross-checked them with the local obits. Every time someone was healed, someone else died. And each time, the victim died of the same symptom LeGrange was healing at the time."

You bite your bottom lip, "So, if someone's healed of tuberculosis, for example, then someone else dies of it?"

Sam flips his laptop back around, "Somehow. LeGrange...he's trading a life for another."

"Wait, wait, wait," Dean walks to the middle of the table, rubbing his head then looking at the both of you, clearly upset, "So, Marshall Hall died to save me?"

"De," you respond softly, reaching out to touch his forearm, "This guy would've died anyway, right Sammy?"

Sam nods his head, "Someone else would've been healed, and he still would've died."

Dean pulls his arm away from, spinning to face the room, "You two never should've brought me here."

"Dean," you push yourself out of the chair and make your way across the room, "We saved your life, that's all we were trying to do."

"But, (Y/N)," Dean turns to face Sam and you, but looks at the wall, "Some guy is dead now because of me," he looks at you with an expression so full self-hatred, you just want to pull Dean into a hug and never let him go.

"We didn't know," Sam adds, standing up and walking up behind you. He must know that you're feeling bad because he places a reassuring hand on your shoulder.

All of you stand in silence for a few seconds. You walk away from your brothers and sit on the bed, thinking about something before asking the question aloud, "How is Roy doing that, though? Trading one life for another? I mean, he doesn't seem like the kind of person to be into that kind of shit."

"Oh, he's not doing it," Dean declares, walking over to the table and taking the spot you had been occupying minutes before, "Something else is doing it for him."

"What do you mean?" Sam scrunches his face in confusion.

"The old man I saw on stage," Dean answers, nodding slowly as if everything was making sense all of the sudden, "I didn't wanna believe it, but deep down I knew."

"You knew what? What are you talking about?" Sam questions looking at you for clarification.

You realize what Dean was coming to and speak up, "There's only one thing in the whole world that can give and take life, just like that," you snap your finger for emphasis.

Sam looks at you for a few more seconds before turning to Dean.

"We're dealing with a reaper," Dean announces, leaning forward so his elbows were resting on the table.

"Oh," Sam says simply before standing there dumbfounded for a few seconds, "Well, I suppose I should tell you about the locker room before I even ask," Sam walks over to the table and sits across from Dean, "Nothing was really out of place except for two things. The first was that the employee said that Mashall said there was someone chasing him, except there was no one there. And the weird and frankly more important one was the clock stopped at 4:17, the same time Marshall died and the same time that you were healed."

All of you sit in silence taking in all of the new information. Sam opens his mouth like he wanted to say something, but then he closes it. A minute later he does speak, "You two really think it's THE Grim Reaper? Like, angel of death, collect your soul, the whole deal?"

You shake your head, "No, there's not just one reaper, there are most likely a ton. There's lore on reaper like creatures in almost every culture in the world, the thing goes by at least 100 different names, I mean, it would make sense for there to be more than one."

"But Dean said he saw a dude is a suit," Sam turns to face you with a questioning look on his face.

"What, you think he shoulda been working the whole black robe thing?" Dean smirks slightly. You give him a look that shuts him up for a few seconds before he continues, "Sam, you said it yourself that the clock stopped right? Reapers stop time. And you can only see 'em when they're coming at you,which is why I could see it and you couldn't."

Sam frowns, "Maybe."

"There is absolutely nothing else it could be, Sammy," you push off of the bed and begin to wander aimlessly around the room, as you tend to do when you are thinking hard, "My question is how the hell is Roy control the thing? I mean, to my knowledge, reapers are pretty fucking hard to control."

"That cross," Sam answers suddenly, reaching for a pile of papers on the table.

You stop suddenly, "Of course," you mumble.

"What?" Dean wonders aloud, looking between you and Sam.

"There was a cross in the tent," you look at Dean, "Sam and I noticed it, but I couldn't figure out for the life of me what it was. I spent hours looking for it on the internet."

Sam snorts, before pulling out a card, holding it up to Dean, "Here."

You walk closer to the table as Dean leans in to take the card, "A Tarot?" Dean questions.

You pluck the card from Dean's hand and turn observing it. The card had the strange cross on it, "Oh, I'm a fucking idiot," you face your brothers again, "It makes a lot of sense. I mean, tarot cards date back to the early Christian era, when priests were still using quote unquote magic. Then some of those priests went into the dark stuff, like Necromancy, how to basically become immortal, and how to cause death, and even that's just scratching the surface."

Dean nods slowly before speaking, "So, Roy's using black magic to bind the reaper?"

"If he is he's riding the whirlwind," Sam shuts his computer, turning so that his body was facing you, "It's like putting a dog leash on a great white."

You walk to the bed and sit down once again, "So, we just stop him, can't be that hard."

"How?" Sam questions, looking over at Dean.

"You know how" Dean gives Sam an all knowing look.

"Dean, what the fuck? We can't just kill the man, hell, we don't even know if it is Roy controlling the damn thing," you sigh and shake your head, "De, we can't just go around killing people."

"(Y/N), the guy's playing God, he's deciding who lives and who dies," Dean looks over at you seriously, "That's a monster in my book."

"No," Sam decides firmly, "We're not going to kill a human being Dean. We do that, we're not better than he is."

Dean snorts, "Alright, we can't kill Roy, we can't kill death. Any bright ideas college kids?"

You bite your lip, thinking for a few seconds, "So, Roy's using some kind of black spell right? We have to figure out what the exact spell is, and then figure out how to break it."

"But if that doesn't work?" Dean questions, eyeing the gun sitting on the nightstand.

Sam pulls his laptop towards him and opens it, "We'll cross that bridge when we come to it."

 _Time Skip: 1 Hours 20 Minutes_

Dean turns the Impala down the familiar gravel road with potholes everywhere. As the Impala bounces along the road, you notice a sign that reads, _Service Today_. Dean pulls the car into one of the 'parking spots' and shuts off the car. All of you exit the car and walk towards the tent.

You walk fast, trying to keep up with your brothers, "So, if Roy's usin' a spell, there might be a spell book somewhere."

"Sam, you and (Y/N) see if you can find it," Dean looks at his watch, "Hurry up too, the service starts in 15 minutes. I'll try to stall Roy."

As you walk towards the tent and the house you pass a man. The man holds a leaflet out to Dean, "Roy LeGrange is a fraud. He's no healer."

Dean takes the leaflet, "Amen Brother."

"You keep up the good work," Sam adds, nodding at the man.

"Thank you," he replies, smiling at the three of you.

Once all of you walk out of earshot of the man, you begin to explain the plan, "Sam and I will wait until Roy leaves the house and then will go in. Dean, you go into the tent and wait for us to call you with the information. Sound good?"

Both of your brothers nod curtly before the three of you split up. You and Sam go around the corner of the house, waiting for Roy to leave to house.

Minutes later, Roy comes out of the house and begins to walk down the stairs, being assisted by Sue Ann on one arm, a dark haired man on the other. Sam and you watch them leave, waiting until they were at least 5 yards away before jumping into action.

Sam and you both walk to the nearest window. Sam slides it open and climbs in, a few seconds later his head pops out, "It's clear, come on."

You look around to make sure no one sees you before following your brother into the empty home, "I'll take the living room, you should go look around in the office."

Sam nods curtly before walking out the doorframe and disappearing around a corner.

"Alright," you sigh, talking to yourself, "If I wanted to hide an evil spellbook, where would I hide it," you look around until your eyes land on a bookshelf, "Of course, in plain sight."

You walk over to the bookshelf, scanning the spines of the books, looking for anything that seemed old or suspicious. You reach the end of the shelves with no luck. You scan them again, but this time your eyes land on a spot in front of a book. Unlike all the other books, this space was lacking any dust in front of it, meaning that it was taken out often. You reach forward and pull the book out, looking at the title, _Encyclopedia of British History_. You flip through the book, not finding any pages cut out or missing. You move to put the book back when you see a smaller book that was hidden behind the one you were holding. You pull the book out and then walk to the doorframe to call out to your younger brother, "Sam!" you half-yell.

A few seconds later Sam comes skidding to a stop in front of you, "What?"

You snort, turning back into the room, "You didn't have to run, I just found the book."

"Oh," Sam follows you into the room, "I thought you were in trouble or something."

You place the book on a desk pushes off to the corner of the room, "Well, thanks, I guess."

Sam waves a hand at you, "You're my sister, I have to be worried."

"Enough with this sappy crap, let's look at the book," you turn to the book. Sam comes up behind you and looks over your shoulder.

The book had a worn, non-descript brown leather cover. You flip open the book and begin to flip through pages. On one page there's a picture of a skeletal reaper, and on the page across was the wooden cross both of you had seen on the altar in the tent. There were also various newspaper articles about the people who died. The one that died for Dean was an openly gay teacher, the woman who had died jogging was an abortion rights advocate. There was also a clipping about the man who had been handing out leaflets in front of the tent.

Sam looks at you, "So, Roy's choosing victims who are immoral."

You shut the book and turn to face Sam, "Seems like it. We should call Dean."

"Yeah," Sam pulls out his phone and dials your brother's current phone number.

 _P.O.V. Switch_

Dean is walking slowly up the side aisle, waiting for Sam and (Y/N) to call him. His phone begins the ring and he pulls it out of his jacket pocket.

"What have you got?" Dean questions, speaking quietly so no one overhears him.

"Roy seems to be choosing victims who he thinks are immoral," (Y/N)'s voice comes clear over the phone, "And I think we found out who the next person to die is gonna be. Remember the guy who gave you the leaflet?"

"What, the guy in the parking lot?" Dean bites his lip, this might not end well.

"Yeah," Sam's voice is the next to come on, "Yeah, we'll find him. But you can't let Roy heal anyone, alright?"

Dean hangs up the phone and places it back into his jacket and moves to the front of the tent. This time he needs to be closer, because if he doesn't someone else might die.

 _P.O.V. Switch_

Sam shuts his phone and you place the book inside your jacket, then you move over to the window, preparing to climb out. A few seconds later your brother joins you and both of you exit the house, sliding the window shut.

As you walk away from the house, you and Sam devise a plan, "We'll split up and search the parking lot, if we can't find him, meet by the Impala," Sam explains.

"Alright," you reach the parking lot, which is dimly illuminated by the tent as well as a few lanterns, "I'll take the right side, you take left."

With that, you and Sam head off in different directions, each of you hoping to find the man before it was too late.

 _P.O.V. Switch and Time Skip: 10 Minutes_

The service had started a few minutes ago, and it had come to the part where Roy chooses a person to heal.

Roy moves his head as if he's searching for a person to heal, when he stops at Layla, "Layla. Layla Rourke. Come up here child."

The crowd bursts into pleased applause. Layla, who is seemingly stunned, looks around before rising to hug her mother, "Mum. Thank you."

Mrs. Rourke grasps her child before whispering something in her ear.

Dean watches them hug, "Oh man," he mutters, this wasn't good. Layla walks towards the stage and as she passes Dean, he reaches out and seizes her arm, "Layla, listen to me. You can't go up there."

"Why not?" Layla purses her lips, clearly upset with Dean, "We've waited for months!"

"You can't let Roy heal you," Dean pleads, his grip growing looser, knowing that he won't win.

"I don't understand," Layla's voice comes out in a harsh whisper, "Roy healed you didn't he? Why can't you let him try?"

"Cause if you do something bad is going to happen," Dean explains, trying not to scare Layla too much, "I can't explain. I just need you to believe me." Dean and Layla stare at each other, both of them searching for something in the other's eyes.

Sue Ann walks off the stage to where Layla and Dean are standing. She holds out her hand, beckoning Layla, "Layla."

"Please," Dean's voice comes out in a whisper, cracking slightly.

Layla looks away from Dean to stare at the hand Sue Ann is offering. She then turns back and stares at her mother, who is standing in the aisle with a pleading look on her face as she wrings her hands. Mrs. Rourke nods at her daughter. Layla then slowly returns her gaze to him and shakes her head, "I'm sorry."

Dean calls after her, even as she walks towards the stage, "Layla. Layla!"

Sue Ann smiles and puts her arm around Layla, leading her to the stage, "Dear child!"

The crowd continues to clap happily, oblivious to what had just happened.

Sue Ann leads Layla to Roy helping her up the stairs. Once Layla reaches Roy, he takes her hand, "I knew the Lord was planning. I knew it was just a matter of time."

Dean rubs his face, frustrated with the outcome. He stands up and moves to the back to stand near Mrs. Rourke, who is crying profusely and covering her face with her hands.

 _P.O.V. Switch_

You continue to scour the car park, trying to ignore the happy cheering coming from the tent. Roy must have chosen someone already, which meant you needed to be faster.

You hear someone exclaim, "HELP!"

It seemed to be coming from the direction of where Sam was searching, so you turn and sprint towards where you heard the voice.

 _P.O.V. Switch_

Roy looks out to the crowd and raises his hands, "Pray with me, friends."

The crowd raises their hands, but Dean doesn't move, he keeps his eyes on the stage, watching as Roy and Layla hold a short conversation.

 _P.O.V. Switch_

"Help! Help me please!" the voice calls out again, this time closer to where you are.

Sam and you almost run into each other, both of you searching for the man. You both team up, continuing to search. Finally, you locate the man, he was standing in between two cars, looking around wildly, "Where is he?" Sam asks, approaching the man with a calm, cool tone.

The man grabs Sam's shoulder and points in a seemingly random direction, "Right there!"

You reach out and grab the man's other arm and start to pull him in the opposite direction, "Okay, come on. We're gonna make sure he doesn't hurt you."

 _P.O.V. Switch_

Roy is about to place his hands on Layla, who looks enraptured.

Dean looks around wildly, trying to think of a solution, before sighing and then yelling, "FIRE! Hurry, tent's on fire!"

Layla's eyes shoot open and she looks at the crowd, searching for the person who was ruining her moment. The crowd starts to rise and hurriedly evacuate the 'flaming' tent.

Mrs. Rourke moves towards the stage, crying hysterically, "NO! No, please. Please don't stop. Reverend, please, please! Please don't stop, please!"

Dean watches helplessly as Mrs. Rourke is disregarded by the Reverend.

"Friends," Roy calls out, almost nervously, "If you'd all just leave the tent in an orderly fashion...and we'll, uh, and we'll figure out what's going on out there and we'll come back.

Dean turns away from the stage and pulls out his phone. He dials a number and then speaks into it, "I did it, I stopped Roy."

 _P.O.V. Switch_

Your phone starts to ring and you quickly take it out, hoping for some good news.

Dean's voice comes through, loud and clear, "I did it, I stopped Roy."

Sam is looking on as David, the man who you were saving, looks around anxiously. You pull the phone away from your mouth, "David, hey, David, I think you're okay."

David looks around at Sam and you, nodding, obviously relieved, then he turns back around, "No!"

"Damn it!" you mutter before putting the phone back in front of your mouth, "It didn't work, Dean, the reaper is still coming!"

 _P.O.V. Switch_

"What do you mean it's still coming?" Dean questions, looking around the tent for Roy.

"De, whatever the hell you did, it didn't do shit," (Y/N) repeats, sounding distracted, "Either Roy isn't controlling the fucker or something else. Just figure it out!"

"If Roy isn't controlling it, then who the fuck is?" Dean counters, still looking around the tent. He notices Sue Ann beside the stage, facing the corner of the tent, mumbling something, "Sue Ann. Look, I call you back," Dean shuts the phone and then runs over to the woman and spins her away from the corner.

Sue Ann gasps and stops reciting her prayer. She reaches down to clutch a wooden cross hanging from a chain around her neck. It was the same cross that (Y/N) and Sam had claimed to see on the altar.

Sue Ann stares at Dean for a few seconds while quickly tucking the cross inside her blouse. She takes a deep breath before calling out, "Help! Help me!"

Dean backs away, staring at Sue Ann. Of course, it wasn't Roy, why had he suspected anything different. Dean feels two pairs of hands roughly seize him and pull him away from Sue Ann.

 _P.O.V. Switch_

David is lying on the ground, gasping for breath. The reaper must have disappeared. Dean had pulled through.

Sam moves to help the man up, "I got you. I got you."

David accepts your brothers help as he mumbles, "Thank God."

Sam gives you a look, to which you respond with a shake of the head. The guy would be fine, he didn't need a hospital. It might take a few days for him to become sane again, but he'd be fine in the long run.

 _P.O.V. Switch_

The two cops push Dean through the tent flaps, not even making an effort to be gentle. Dean shakes them off as soon as they are outside of the tent.

Sue Ann follows behind the men and then she steps in front of Dean. She frowns at him, pretending to be disappointed, "I just don't understand. After everything, we've done for you. After Roy healed you. I'm just very, very disappointed, Dean," Dean stares at her, saying nothing. Sue Ann turns her attention to the officers, "You can let him go. I'm not gonna press charges. The Lord will deal with him as he sees fit." Sue Ann frowns at him one more time before leaving.

The cops watch as she leaves before turning to face Dean, "We catch you round here again son, we'll put the fear of God in you, understand?"

Dean nods, not wanting to be put in jail for 'harassing an officer,' "Yes sir, fear of god. Got it." The cops look at each other knowingly before give him one last shove. Dean mumbles something and turns quickly only to find Layla waiting for him, "Layla?"

"Why would you do that Dean?" Layla questions, tears forming in the corner of her eyes, "And it could have been my only chance."

"He's not a healer," Dean tries to explain, realizing that he just sounds like some kind of a narcissistic asshole.

"He healed you," Layla gives a mirthless smile before looking away.

"I know it doesn't seem fair, and I wish I could explain," Dean sighs heavily, upset with himself, "But Roy is not the answer, I'm sorry."

Layla shakes her head sadly, "Goodbye, Dean," Layla turns and walks away. Dean raises his eyes to the sky tears forming in his eyes, then he turns to watch her leave. Layla hesitates and then turns back, "I wish you luck. I really do."

"Same to you," Dean's voice cracks, he know's that there's nothing to convince her, so she's going to die, and there's nothing he can do. Layla smiles sadly at him before turning to walk away once again. Dean continues to watch her, muttering under his breath, "You deserve it a lot more than me."

 _P.O.V. Switch_

Sam and you are watching Layla and Dean's exchange, waiting for Dean to join the both of you so you could leave. Layla walks away to join her mother, Roy, and Sue Ann, leaving a heart-broken Dean.

Becuase of how close you and Sam are standing to the group, you overhear the exchange between Roy and Mrs. Rourke;

"Private session tonight, no interruptions," Roy promises, "I give you my word, I'll heal your daughter."

Dean walks past them to where you and Sam are waiting, not saying a word to you or Sam, clearly thinking low of himself, as you find that all three of you do on occasion. Dean continues on past you and Sam, and both of you follow, hearing the last snippet of the conversation happening a few feet away;

"Thank you, reverend. God bless you."

 _Time Skip: 30 Minutes  
_

After a silent car ride home, Dean had informed you of all that he had found out while you and Sam were trying to save David.

"So, Roy really believes," Sam plants himself on the end of the bed, watching Dean pace the room.

"I don't think he has any idea what his wife's doing," Dean comments, switch directions.

You pull the small book out of your jacket, "Well, if it helps, Sam and I found this," you pass Dean the leather bound book, "It was hidden behind a book on their bookshelf. It's ancient. Sam figured out it was written by a priest who went to the dark side. There's a spell for trapping a reaper, meant to bind the thing."

Dean looks over the book, leafing through a few pages, "Must be a hell of a spell."

"Yeah," Sam agrees before recalling the parts to the spell, "You gotta build a black alter with seriously dark stuff. Bones, human blood. To cross a line like that, a preacher's wife. Black magic. Murder. Evil."

"She was desperate," you answer, leaning back in your chair, "I mean, her husband was dying and she couldn't do a thing. So, she found the binding spell to keep the reaper away from her precious husband."

"Cheating death, literally," Sam scoffs, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Yeah, but Roy's alive," Dean points out, pausing his book searching, "So, why is she still using the spell?"

"Well, she wants the reaper to kill 'bad people,'" you comment, nodding to the book, "Gay people, people against her husband, against what the church believes."

Dean chuckles humorlessly, "May God save us from half the people who think they're doing God's work."

"We gotta break that binding spell Dean," Sam brings the conversation back to the original topic.

Dean looks down at the book and then adds thoughtfully, "You know, Sue Ann had a Coptic cross like this. When she dropped it, the reaper backed off."

"So, we gotta find the cross," you stand up and walk over to your duffel bag, searching for your gun, "Or we gotta destroy the altar."

"Maybe both," Dean places the book on the table and walks over to his duffel bag, also searching for his gun, "Whatever we do, we better do it soon, or he's healing Layla tonight."

 _Time Skip: 20 Minutes_

The Impala rolls up the driveway without the headlights on, stopping at the back of the parking lot. There were a few other cars in the parking lot and the tent was glowing with light coming from the inside.

"That's Layla's car," Sam sighs, "She's already here."

Dean looks at the car for a few seconds before nodding sadly, "Yeah."

Your heart breaks a little. Dean never gets like this, "De..."

"You know," Dean looks up, laughing humorlessly, "If Roy woulda picked Layla instead of me, she'd be here right now. And if she's not healed tonight, she gunna die in a coupla months."

"Dean, what's happening to Layla is horrible, it's one of the worst things, knowing that you're going to die. But what are we gunna do about? Let some innocent person die just to save her? You said you can't play God, Dean. This girl was meant to die, and nobody should try to change that," you reach forward and give Dean a hug, "I'm sorry, but you know that's the way it is."

Dean sits in silence, not reciprocating the hug, nor your comment. Finally, he shrugs you off and gets out of the car. Sam and you share a look before both of you follow Dean out of the car. Dean sees that both of you got out and begins walking to the tent. Once you reached the tent, Sam pulls back a part of the tent and all of you peak inside.

Roy is speaking to a small portion of the congregation, including Layla and her mother.

"Gather round, please everyone, gather around," Roy calls, getting the small group to encircle him, "Come in closer, come on up."

"Where's Sue Ann?" Dean whispers, looking around the tent.

"House," Sam decides, letting the flap go.

All of you move to the house, looking for any sign of Sue Ann.

"You two go find Sue Ann, I'll catch up," Dean pushes you and Sam towards the house.

You look behind you, "What are you doing?"

Dean is looking somewhere else. You follow his gaze to see the two cops from earlier coming down the stairs from the house, "Hey!" the cops look over at Dean. You and Sam quickly move out of the way, not wanting to be seen, "You gunna put the fear of God in me?" The cops drop their coffee and run at Dean. Dean shoots you and Sam a grin before sprinting to the car park.

As soon as they had disappeared from view, you and Sam run up the stairs, checking in the windows of the house. Every room in the house was dark.

"What the...?" Sam mutters turning back the other way. You look out at the tent and cars, she had to be here somewhere, "(Y/N)."

You walk over to your brother to see him pointing at a door on the side of the house. There was a light spilling from underneath the door.

 _P.O.V. Switch_

Dean made it to the parking lot and is now playing a game of not so pleasant hide 'n' seek with the cops. He silently creeps up beside a green camper van. Both of the cops were on the other side with their flashlights out.

"You see him?" one questions, shining his flashlight in the car.

"Nah," the other replies.

 _P.O.V. Switch_

Sam moves towards the basement entrance as you keep watch. He opens the door quietly and slips inside. You look around one more time before sprinting to the door and sliding in before it swings shut.

 _P.O.V. Switch_

Dean slowly rises next to the passenger window of the camper van, looking behind him. A large dog jumps at the window, barking wildly and he leaps back, bewildered.

On the other side of the van, the cops shine their lights underneath the car, where Dean had been standing moments before. Then one of them shines it at the dog, which is still barking loudly.

"Psycho mutt," one of them mutters before they both move along.

Dean sighs a breath of relief, sticking his head above the roof, watching them leave. He looks around cautiously before sagging against the roof.

 _P.O.V. Switch_

Sam and you move quietly through the small basement to a candlelit altar on the other side of the room. The altar is littered with parts of dead animals, blood, and horns. In the middle is a picture of Dean, taken from the security camera the first time you had been in the tent before he was healed. His face was crossed out with what looks like blood.

"I gave your brother life, and I can take it away," Sue Ann's voice comes from behind the two of you, startling both of you.

Sam and you glance at each other, both of you with a fire in your eyes. You both nod before rushing forward and tipping the table that the altar was on. You both spin around and rush at Sue Ann, but she is already up the stairs. She shuts the hatches and secures it with something. You try to reach the door but have no luck. Sam stretches, barely touching the doors with the tips of his fingers.

"Sam, (Y/N), can't you see?" Sue Ann's muffled voice floats from outside, "The Lord chose me to reward the just and punish the wicked. And your brother is wicked and he deserves to die, just as Layla deserves to live. It is God's will."

Sam continues to push against the door, but to no avail. You survey the room, looking for something to help you escape.

"Goodbye Sam, Goodbye (Y/N)," Sue Ann's voice grows fainter as she walks away.

You spot a small window close to the center of one wall. You pick up one of the heavier objects from the altar and then you smash the window. Sam turns to see you dropping the horn and beginning to climb out the window. He quickly hurries over and helps you at the rest of the way, then climbs out himself. This time, you were acting as though this was life or death, she was threatening your brother, and that was one thing you didn't do. If you hurt a Winchester, you're going to die before you can take another step

 _P.O.V. Switch_

Dean had lost the police in the parking lot and was heading towards the tent when a few lights go out. Dean abruptly stops and looks behind him, watching as the line of lights lighting the path go out, one by one. He frowns before turning back only to see the familiar face of the reaper walking towards him.

The reaper comes closer and closer, but Dean seems stuck to the ground. The reaper gets close enough and places a hand on the side of Dean's head. He convulses once and then sinks to his knees, his eyes beginning to glaze over.

 _P.O.V. Switch_

Sam and you sneak up behind Sue Ann, preparing to grab the cross out of her hands.

Sam mouths "3, 2, 1," before launching forward. Sam rips the cross out of Sue Ann's hands, throwing it to you

You reach of, catching the cross midair before tossing it in a seemingly random direction, breaking a glass bottle of blood in the process.

P.O.V. _Switch_

The reaper lets go of Dean's head and looks around, confused. Dean collapses on the ground, wheezing as he tries to regain his breath

 _P.O.V. Switch_

Sue Ann falls to her knees, almost landing in the puddle of fresh blood;

"My God, what have you done!"

You laugh bitterly, looking down at the woman without pity "Sorry sweetheart, but he's not your God, not anymore."

Sue Ann looks up at the space in front of her. The reaper must be there. Terrified, she rises and turns to run, but doesn't make it far. Her eyes glaze over and she falls to her knees. After a few seconds, she slips to the ground and convulses, once, twice, and then dies.

You and Sam glance at each other before turning to go look for Dean, leaving Sue Ann lying in a puddle of blood.

 _P.O.V. Switch_

Sam and you walk up to the car, just as Dean approaches.

"You okay?" Sam questions, looking over Dean worriedly before letting his eyes rest on his face.

Dean shakes his head, "Hell of a week."

"Yeah," you agree, staying silent for a few seconds before speaking again, "We need to leave, there gonna find her body soon, and we should not be here."

Both of your brothers nod before all of you enter the car. Leaving the small church behind, hopefully forever.

 _Time Skip: 25 Minutes_

Once you had come back to the room, Dean had sat on the bed and not moved from that spot, staring at the wall.

Sam had stepped outside for a minute or two, but for the most part, the both of you had been watching Dean for the past few minutes. Sam looks at you questioningly and you nod, answering his silent question.

Sam looks back and Dean and then asks, "What is it?"

"Nothing," Dean answers bluntly, which meant it was something.

You wait a few seconds before repeating Sam's question, "De, what is it?"

"We did the right thing here didn't we?" Dean looking up with an expression that can only be described as the face a kicked puppy would make.

"Of course we did," Sam answers, trying to sound reassuring. You could tell that Dean acting like this was hurting him as much, if not more than it was hurting you.

Dean hangs his head, "It doesn't feel like it."

A knock at the door halts the conversation. You frown, you weren't expecting anyone, were you? You pick your gun up off of the table as you move to the door. You look through the peephole to see Layla. You look back at Sam, who nods. You sigh, tuck your gun into your jeans, and open the door as Dean turns to look, "Hey Layla, um, come in, I guess."

"Hey," Layla greets as she enters.

Dean quickly rises, "How did you know we were here?"

"Sam...called," Layla explains, glance at your brother, "He said you...wanted to say goodbye?"

Dean and you both glance at Sam, who is inching towards the door sheepishly, "I'm gunna...grab a soda. (Y/N), you should come with me," You give Sam a look before walking out the door, Sam following a few seconds later.

"Do you think Dean's gonna be okay?" you wonder aloud, taking a deep breath of the night air.

Sam walks to your side and considers the question, "He should be. I hope."

"It's just..." you search for the right words, looking at your younger brother, "He's not good with this kind of stuff, he, it takes him awhile, and I'm afraid he's gonna feel gulity for the rest of his life."

"We all have things we feel gulity about," Sam replies, meeting your gaze, "Dean just happens to have a few more than others."

 _P.O.V. Switch_

Dean and Layla watch as Sam closes the door behind him. They stay awkwardly silent for a few seconds before Layla thinks of a question;

"So, uh. Where are you going?"

"Don't know yet," Dean answers, trying to look anywhere but Layla's eyes, "Our work kinda takes us all over."

Layla watches Dean in silence for a moment, "You know...I went back to see Roy."

Dean nods, as if he didn't know that already, "What happened?"

Layla moves past Dean and sits on the bed, "Nothing. He laid his hands on my forehead but nothing happened."

Dean sits beside her, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry it didn't work."

"And Sue Ann," Layla adds, looking at Dean, "She dead you know? Stroke."

"Yeah, I heard. You know Roy's a good man. He doesn't deserve what's happened," Dean meets Layla's gaze, "Must be rough. To believe in something so much, and have it disappoint you."

Layla smiles unconvincingly, "You wanna hear something?" Dean shifts his body to look at her, "I'm okay. Really. I guess if you're gunna have faith...you can't just have it when the miracles happen. You have to have it when they don't."

"So...what now?" Dean questions, his eyes sliding up to her head before going back to her eyes.

Layla smiles softly, "God works in mysterious ways," Layla lays her hands softly on the side of Dean's face, staring at him, "Goodbye Dean," she rises and moves toward the door.

Dean closes his eyes for a second, remaining still. Suddenly he rises and turns to face Layla, "Well," Dean clears his throat as Layla turns back to face him, "I'm not much of the praying type...but...I'm gunna pray for you."

Layla's eyes shine with unshed tears as she softly replies, "Well...there's a miracle right there," with that, Layla turns and leaves the room shutting the door behind her.

Dean stays standing, staring at the door, and he can't help but softly recite a quote from _Hellraiser_ ;

 _"What are you?"_

 _"Demon to some. Angel to others."_

* * *

 **(Y/N/N) = Your Nickname**

 **I hope y'all liked it! I'm sorry it took so long to update, I had a tone of stuff going on the past two weeks that I was working on this. Sorry if it's a little long, I tried to make up for it. Also, sorry it gets a little weird at the end, with all the P.O.V. Switches, and I know it gets a little weak at the end, but sometimes that happens. If you have any suggestions on how to make it better, just comment them down below. Also if you have any requests, just send them to me! I have a list of fandoms that I'd we willing to do things for, but just so y'all know, I'm better at SuperWhoLock and Marvel! That's all for now!**


	13. Route 666

**Trigger Warning! Mention of previous abuse by a boyfriend. I will place an asterisk when it starts and ends.**

A continuous, ear-piercing shriek. The unique scent and dancing orange light of a fire. A stifled voice growing clearer and clearer by the second.

You shoot up, crashing your head into the roof of the Impala. Sam and Dean are turned in their seats, their faces plastered with worry watching as you slowly wake up.

You frown while massaging the now tender spot where you hit your head, "What?"

Sam bites his lip before he looks over at Dean. Dean sighs and then nods at Sam. They were having a silent conversation that you're small family prided itself on, "You were having a nightmare."

You shrug as you slide to the car door, pushing it open, "I'm fine, okay?" You exit the car and look around. Dean had pulled into a nondescript gas station in a small town somewhere in the Midwest while you had been sleeping. You stretch your arms above your head, getting out the kinks that had formed while you were sleeping. You continue to stretch while you wait for your brothers, they really were taking their sweet time.

After about 2 minutes, Sam and Dean finally exit the car. Dean makes his way to the gas pump as Sam unfolds a map as he walks towards the hood of the Impala. You stroll over to your younger brother as he lays the map out on the hood of the car, smoothing it down with his hands before he starts looking at it.

"We're here," Sam points to a small town in Illinois, "And we have to get here," Sam moves his finger to another small town in Pennsylvania, "We're taking this highway, but there's construction here, so we want to try and find a way to get around it.

You glance at Dean, he was talking to someone on the phone, which was a bit unusual. Dad hadn't called in weeks and Bobby was not the kind of person to just call for a chat. You shrug it off, it was probably nothing. You turn back to face the map and your brother, "Where was the construction?" Sam points to what seems to be the main highway leading through Illinois in the direction of your destination. You scan the map, finding a route to bypass the construction. You trace the road and it ends up joining back up with the highway 5 miles after the construction, "Hey, Dean. I think I figured out a way we can bypass that construction. It might even make us get to Pennsylvania a bit faster than we thought."

Sam and you both look over to Dean to see him lowering his phone. He looks thoughtful for some reason, "Yeah. Problem is, we're not going to Pennsylvania."

"We what?" Sam questions, looking at Dean with a face full of disbelief.

"I just got a call from an, uh, old friend," Dean pulls the gas pump out of the car and then faces the both of you again, "Her father was killed last night, think it might be our kind of thing."

"Okay, first, what old friend?" you place a hand on your hip, Dean was obviously withholding information and it was frustrating you, "And second, what?"

"Yeah," Dean agrees almost scoffing, "Believe me, she never woulda called, never, if she didn't need us," Dean opens the car door and looks at you and Sam, "Come on, are you two coming or not?"

Sam and you share a look of frustration and disbelief. Sam shakes his head and folds up the map. You take it from him and open the passenger seat door. You slide in, placing the map in the glove compartment just as Sam shuts his door. Dean pulls the car away from the pump and to the road without a second thought.

Dean explains that a girl named Cassie Robinson had called him. She told him that her dad had died in a car accident, but it seemed like there was something else behind it. Dean also said she mentioned there was an accident earlier, a friend of her father's that was very similar. You don't know why a car accident would be your kind of thing, but you keep silent, knowing that this wasn't up for debate.

For the past few minutes, the car had been silent, Sam and you both processing the limited information that Dean had given you. You were watching the scenery as you thought, on one side of the road was a field full of tall, mustard yellow grass that was billowing in the wind. On the other was a shallow-looking lake that was a stunning cerulean blue.

Sam was the first to break the unnerving silence. He sits up, resting his elbows on the back of the vinyl bench seat, "By old friend you mean...?"

"A friend that's not new," Dean glances back at Sam with one of his cocky grins.

You roll your eyes and scowl, "Real helpful Dean, but seriously, Cassie? I don't remember her. I don't think you ever mentioned her."

"Didn't I?" Dean questions. A long pause ensues, Sam and you looking at your older brother expectantly. Dean eventually relents, "Yeah, we went out."

Sam chuckles as he leans back, "You mean you dated somebody? For more than one night."

"Am I speaking a language you're not getting here?" Dean grumbles, looking in the rearview mirror at Sam, "Dad, (Y/N), and I were working a job in Ohio, she was finishing up college. We went out for a coupla weeks."

"And...?" you wave your hand, motioning for Dean to continue his story. You remember that case, it was a ghost, but all of you had ended up staying for much longer than needed. You couldn't quite remember why, though. Dean shrugs, not having anything else to say, "Dean, it's terrible what happened to her dad, it really is, but to me, and probably to Sam, it sounds like a pretty standard car accident. I may be wrong, but I'm not seeing how this fits with what we do. Which brings up the questions, how the hell does she know what we do?"

Dean glances over at you hesitantly before looking back at the road. He shifts uncomfortably in his seat, a sign that meant nothing good.

"You told her," Sam frowns at Dean, waiting for confirmation. When it doesn't come, Sam takes that to mean a yes, "You told her, the secret! Our big family rule number one. We do what we do and we shut up about it. For a year and a half I do nothing but lie to Jessica and you go out with this chick in Ohio a coupla times and you tell her everything?"

Dean stays silent, staring straight ahead at the road. He was obviously very uncomfortable, but that didn't give him a free pass.

"Dean!" you look over at your older brother, a reprimanding tone to your voice.

Dean swallows, his Adam's apple bobbing up and down, "Yeah. Looks like," He continues to stare at the road, not looking at you or Sam. You feel the car speeding up, knowing that Dean meant business and that nobody was convincing him to leave this alone.

Sam gives the back of Dean's head a bitchface. Both of you share a look, knowing that this meant trouble and somehow, all three of you were going to get caught up in something.

 _Time Skip: 2 Hours_

The car had been silent for that past few hours, none of you wanting to talk to the other. Dean had seemingly gotten tired of the lack of conversation, putting in a cassette tape about an hour in. You were currently deep in your thoughts, trying to remember where you had heard that name before. The music was a backdrop to your thinking, something was familiar about Cassie and there was something else connected with her name, but it wasn't coming to you.

 _Seems to me_  
 _Talk all night here comes the mornin'_  
 _Seems to me_  
 _You just forget what we said and greet the day_

*Suddenly it comes to you, Cassie was familiar because that was the girl Dean was dating when you were dating Matthew. Even the name sent shivers down your spine. Matthew Callihan had been attending the same college Cassie was at. You met him at a campus party that you and Dean had snuck out to go to. Matthew had seemed nice enough the first two weeks you were dating. Then, out of nowhere, Matthew turned dangerous. He started drinking a lot, going off every night to some dinky bar and coming back drunk. One night, everything had gone from bad to worse. He tried to hit you, thought very unsuccessfully. You had managed to distract him long enough to call Dean, who was there helping you in minutes. Once Dean and you had him secure, you called the police, who promptly arrested Matthew. You had to stick around for a trial, which made your father quite irate. But your father had long since outgrown his abuse stage, so he just grumbled silently while you went to court. The wait had also given Dean a few weeks longer with Cassie. Matthew was eventually found guilty and was stuck in jail for 6 months. He was out now, you still had Bobby check in on him every once in a while, making sure that he stayed as far away from you as possible. Last you heard, he was sitting in jail for an assault charge in Utah.*

You shudder, taking yourself out of the unfavorable memory. Ever since then you had been very careful with any relationship. It didn't matter if it was a one-night stand, a guy, a girl, anything, you were always careful. Dean and you had agreed to never tell Sam the whole story, only the part about Matthew being a huge jackass and that he made the mistake of doing something bad to you, but never specifically saying how.

You notice Dean glancing between you and the road. You obviously had looked very distressed the past few minutes. Dean seems to notice you weren't in your head anymore, "Hey, you okay over there?"

You sigh deeply before answer, "Just, uh, thinking about how I remember Cassie."

Dean frowns, returning his gaze to the road, trying to figure out what you meant. He didn't say anything for a few minutes until you hear him softly exclaim, "Oh," He takes one of his hands off the steering wheel and gives your shoulder a squeeze, "You're okay, he won't find you."

You nod and look out the window watching the scenery flash past as Dean seemed to speed up. You hear a rustling sound coming from the backseat, so you turn your head to see Sam was splayed out across the seat, taking a nap. You smile at your younger brother before returning your gaze to the window. Your family might be kinda fucked up, but at least you were together and that's all that matters to you.

 _Time Skip: 2 Hours_

Cassie had told Dean to meet her at the newspaper agency that she worked at. Dean had found the building with relative ease and had parked the car in front of the office. All three of you exit the car and stand in front of the building. Nobody moves to enter the building and no one suggests it.

Finally, you are the first to speak, "We aren't doing any good by standing here like lost puppies, let's go in," you walk towards the building, opening the door and entering. You look around as Sam and Dean enter the building. It was a small space with desks covered in paper. There were a few people bustling around. There was a small group of people talking in the middle of the room. One older white man, an older black man, and a young black woman.

"Jimmy, you're too close to this. Those guys were friends of yours," The older white man sighs, shaking his head, "Again, Cassie, I'm very sorry for your loss," The man leaves walking past you and your brothers.

The other man, Jimmy walks away, further into the mess of papers and desks. The girl, who you now assume is Cassie, sighs before turning to face you and your siblings. However, it seems that to her you and Sam were invisible because she was only looking at Dean. This gave you a chance to observe the girl that your brother had fallen for. She was very pretty, you could see why Dean went after her. She had a light brown complexion with thick, black, curly hair. She had dark, piercing eyes, and dark pink lips.

Dean is looking apprehensively back at Cassie. Finally, after what felt like an eternity and a half, he nods while beaming at her.

Cassie stares at Dean, you could see the various emotions that she was going through in her eyes, "Dean."

Dean's smile grows larger, his eyes twinkling with something that you haven't seen in a long time, "Hey Cassie." Dean and Cassie continue to stare each other, not speaking. Sam and you both watch, sharing a small smile at one point. Both of you knew that Dean really liked this girl, just from a minute of watching them. Dean finally seems to snap out of it. He clears his throat, before speaking, "This is my brother Sam and my sister (Y/N)."

Cassie moves her gaze to you and Sam, giving both of you a small, pleasant smile. Both of you return the smile with one of your own. Her gaze then falls back on your older brother.

Dean looks down at his feet bashfully before solemnly saying, "Sorry 'bout your dad."

Cassie's face changes ever so slightly with the mention of her father, but it quickly returns to her resting face, "Yeah. Me too," They continue to stare at each other. Sam and you look at each other again, both of you beginning to feel slightly uncomfortable.

 _Time Skip: 35 Minutes_

Dean and Cassie had finally stopped staring at each other like two love-sick puppies after a few more minutes. Cassie invited all of you to her mother's house, which was about a 15-minute drive from the office. When you all arrived, Cassie sat you in the front room and excused herself, saying that she was going to make tea for everyone.

Cassie had been gone for about 15 minutes, which seemed like an abnormally long time just to make some tea. You could sense that both of your brothers were growing antsy just waiting around. You also knew that Dean was about 2 minutes away from jumping up and making sure that Cassie was okay.

Luckily, he was saved from that embarrassment because Cassie walks into the room, carrying a metal tray with a teapot, cups, and sugar on top. She begins talking once she walks into the room, "My mother's in pretty bad shape. I've been staying with her. I wish she wouldn't go off by herself. She's been so nervous and frightened. She was worried about my dad," Cassie sets the tray down, watching the three of you for a few seconds.

"Why?" Dean inquires, watching Cassie with a gleam in his eyes, one that you usually only saw him use with yourself and Sam.

Cassie picks up the teapot and begins to pour tea into the four cups, "He was scared. He was seeing things."

"What do you mean seeing things?" you frown, this was beginning to sound less and less like a normal car accident, maybe Dean was right to rush here.

"He swore he saw an awful-looking black truck following him," Cassie explains, putting sugar into each of the cups and stirring it in.

"A truck," Sam repeats frowning to himself. You had a feeling he was beginning to get the same feeling you were, "Who was the driver."

"He didn't talk about a driver. Just the truck. He said it would appear and disappear. And, in the accident, Dad's car was dented, like it had been slammed into by something big," Cassie finishes messing with the tea and begins to hand the cups to you and your brothers. Sam accepts his cup, taking a sip from it.

You accept your tea as well, taking a big gulp before speaking again, "Thank you. But, you're positive the dent wasn't ever there before?" You look over to Dean, watching him curiously as he looks at his cup of tea like it's some kind of alien before he quickly deposits the cup on the side table near him. You snort before turning back to Cassie, Dean was always so subtle.

"He sold cars. Always drove a new one. There wasn't a scratch on that thing. It had rained hard that night. There was mud everywhere. There was a distinct set of muddy tracks leading from dad's car...leading right to the edge, where he went over," Cassie bows her head, looking at her feet as she tries to get her emotions under control, "One set of tracks. His."

"The first was a friend of your father's?" Dean is watching Cassie with a worry in his eyes. He was unmistakably worried about her well-being. After watching Dean's interactions with Cassie, it was quite evident that he still had feelings for her, even if he didn't want to admit it.

"Best friend," Cassie corrects, sighing as she looks back up at the three of you, "Clayton Soames. They owned the car dealership together. Same thing. Dent. No tracks. And the cops said exactly what they said about dad. He lost control of his car.'"

You worry your lip while trying to figure out the whole set of information you were given. You finally decided to ask the question you had been turning over in your head for the past few minutes, "Would there be any reason why your dad and his friend might be targets of anything?"

"No," Cassie bluntly replies. You could tell this was beginning to get to her, meaning that you didn't have that long left to question her.

"And you think this vanishing truck ran them off the road?" Sam inquires, watching Cassie for a reaction as he drinks more of his tea.

"When you say it aloud like that..." Cassie hesitates, then starts over, realizing that there was a better way to phrase her statement, "Listen, I'm a little skeptical about this...ghost stuff...or whatever it is you guys are into."

Dean huffs, shifting in his seat. A sign that meant he was getting frustrated, "Skeptical. If I remember, I think you said I was nuts."

"That was then," Cassie promptly replies. Cassie and Dean stare at each other once again. Just when you were beginning to grow uncomfortable, Cassie slowly begins to speak again, "I just know that I can't explain what happened up there. So I called you."

The sound of a door opening halts the conversation. A white, middle-aged woman with short, dull, red hair enters the room. Sam, Dean, and you all rise to your feet, while Cassie walks over to the woman.

"Mom," Cassie starts quietly while taking her mom's arm, "Where have you been? I was so..."

Mrs. Robinson interrupts her daughter, her eyes resting on you and your brothers, "I had no idea you'd invited friends over."

Cassie glances over at the three of you quickly before looking back at her mother, "Mom, this is Dean, a... friend of mine from... college. And his brother Sam and sister (Y/N)."

"Well, I won't interrupt you," Mrs. Robinson turns away from Cassie and starts to head deeper into the house.

Before she can get too far you call after her, having a plan forming in your head, "Mrs. Robinson," The woman turns, looking at you, "I just wanted to say that my siblings and I are very sorry for your loss. We were actually hoping to talk to you for a few minutes if you wouldn't mind?"

Mrs. Robinson looks at you as if you just said that you had killed her dog, "I'm really not up for that right now," with that, she leaves the room. Leaving the four of you to look at each other in confusion.

 _Time Skip: 1 Hour_

Sam, Dean, and you had left fairly soon after the encounter with Mrs. Robinson. None of you had any more questions for Cassie and you knew that Cassie wanted to talk to her mom, mostly because she kept glancing back to where her mother had left the room. You had been the one to announce you were leaving, saying that it was getting late and that you need to get dinner and find a motel to stay in.

Que to an hour later, all of you had gotten take-out at a bar and found a nearby, cheap motel for you to get a room in. Sam, Dean, and you were currently eating at the small table in the motel digging into your classic meal. Dean and you both with burgers and Sam with chicken salad. None of you were speaking, all of you too hungry to bother with small talk.

Sam was the first to finish. He wipes his mouth with a napkin, watching as you finish off your fries and Dean polishes off his burger with a chug of beer he had found in the fridge.

"There's something you two aren't telling me," Sam concludes, leaning back in his chair, waiting for someone to say something.

Dean and you share a confused look, "Look, Sam, if there's something we're not telling you, you better tell us what it is," Dean watches Sam warily, probably worried about what Sam was thinking.

"I heard you two talkin' about something on the way here," Sam looks over at you pointedly, "Somethin' about a 'he.'"

"Oh," you swallow nervously. Sam had somehow heard you short, no-name, mentioning conversation about Matthew, "It was nothing important."

Sam scoffs as he shakes his head, "God, you can't tell me anything, can you? Look, I may be the youngest here, but I'm not stupid. You can tell me. Who am I gonna tell anyway?"

You look over at Dean, wanting him to save you from the conversation. Despite having dealt with more crap in your 25 years of living than some people have in their whole lifetime, talking about Matthew or your Dad when he was abusive was a tough topic for you, but you suppose it would be for anyone. Dean notices you blanking out, thinking you must be remembering something. Dean frowns at you before stepping in, "We were talkin' about Matthew," Dean sighs, watching as you close your eyes, trying to block out everything, "We never exactly told you everything..."

"What do you mean?" Sam questions, watching Dean with a confused gleam in his eyes.

"Matthew Callihan was a college student at the same college Cassie went to in Ohio," Dean starts, mostly looking at Sam, but paying close attention to you, "The case we were workin' was a long one, so we had a ton of free time. (Y/N) and I snuck out to go to a college party, I was going there to meet Cassie, and I invited (Y/N), thought she would like to relive her college days, seeing as she had graduated a year earlier. We went and she met him, disappeared for a day or two and then came back to the motel, announcing to me that she had a boyfriend. We covered for each other, I went out to see Cassie and (Y/N) made up an excuse. When she went out, I made up an excuse for her," Dean pauses to take a sip of beer and to give you a squeeze on your shoulder. You were very close to either running to the bathroom or grabbing the keys and driving to the nearest bar and your older brother realized this. The squeeze was his way of saying go ahead.

You push your chair away from the table, drawing the attention of Sam, "I'm gonna go and get a drink," you rush out, grabbing your leather jacket and the Impala keys. You open the door before Sam could protest. You pull on your jacket as you approach the Impala. You pull open the car door, listening to the all familiar creak before sliding in, slamming the door shut behind you. You put the key in the ignition, starting the car. You pause, letting the comforting purr of the engine fill you. You sigh, placing your hands on the steering wheel, shifting the gear into R before backing out of the parking space. You turn the steering wheel, straightening the car and pulling out of the parking lot. You turn right onto the main road, heading towards a bar you had seen earlier coming into to town.

You knew that drinking wasn't going to solve your problem, but it would help you forget your problems for a while, which is what you needed. Sleep wouldn't do that for you, you would have nightmares. So, drinking was your next best option. You sigh, slowing the car down as the light ahead of you turns to red. You relax your grip on the steering wheel, noticing that your knuckles were turning white from the amount of pressure you were putting on them. Once you got to the bar, you would text Dean and let him know where you were and how long you expected to be gone. This was a system that had been in use for years in between the two of you. If one of you ran off, once you got to the place you were going to, you would text the other the location and time period of when you were going to be back. If you weren't back within that point of time, the other would go looking for you.

The light turns green, and you press down on the gas pedal, speeding up once again. You would be fine tomorrow, you would act like nothing happened, not letting anyone know you were broken. After all, that shows weakness and after the way you grew up, weakness was not an option.

 _Time Skip: 2 Hours 30 Minutes_

You place your empty shot glass on the counter and pick up another one. You were doing tequila shots. You had lost track of how many glasses or shots or bottles of alcohol you had a while ago. All you knew was that you were so drunk, that you didn't exactly remember why you had come to the bar in the first place. You drain your shot glass and raise your hand, catching the bartender's attention, "Give me a glass of whiskey, on the rocks."

He nods and busies himself making your drink. The door opens, but you don't take any notice of it. The door had been opening and closing since you had gotten here. You do take notice when someone plants themselves right next to you, despite the fact that there were numerous empty seats around the bar, not next to you. You turn to face the person, getting ready to tell them off when you turn to see that it was none other than your older brother Dean.

"You said you would be back 30 minutes ago," Dean says softly, glancing at you with some indecipherable emotion in his eyes.

The bartender comes back with your drink, "Yeah, well, I needed more time."

Dean takes your drink from you, "How much you had?" You shrug, not knowing or caring, "How drunk are you?"

"Very," you giggle, beaming at your older brother. You were a happy drunk, unlike Sam, who's a cranky drunk, Dean who's a flirty drunk, and your father, who's a raging drunk.

Dean snorts, taking a sip of the whiskey you had ordered, "Yeah, you're drunk," he makes a face, clearly not appreciating the whiskey you had ordered, "Let's get you outta here, you shouldn't be drinking this shit whiskey," He waves the bartender over, "How much for her?"

The man gives your older brother a look, then states, "Leave the lady alone."

"He's my brother," you chime in cheerfully, "He can pay."

The bartender looks disgruntled before he replies, "$75."

Dean reaches into his pocket and pulls out his worn, russet brown leather wallet. He riffles through and pulls out a $50, a $20, and a $10, "Keep the change," He smiles at you and reaches out his hand, waiting for you to grab it so he didn't lose you. You gladly take your brother's hand, letting him pull you out of the bar. When you finally make it outside, Dean holds out his free hand. You look down at it confused, wondering what he wanted, "Keys?" Dean gives you a questioning look.

"Oh," you giggle as you reach into your coat pocket, pulling out the keys to Dean's beloved car. Dean reaches out and takes them from you. He links arms with you and pulls you towards the sleek, jet black Chevy. Once you reach the car, Dean helps you into the passenger seat, then gets in himself.

"You had Sammy and I worried," Dean remarks as he starts the car and pulls out of the parking space, "Sam wanted to get the police looking for you. You know how he gets."

"Mmm," you answer, curling up in the seat. The lulling of the car was making you quite drowsy and the bench seat seemed awfully comfortable at the moment.

Dean glances over, smiling to himself when he sees you falling asleep, "Go to sleep (Y/N/N), you're safe."

 _Time Skip: 9 Hours_

A phone rings in the background. You groan, throwing your arm across your eyes as you slowly open them. You hear a suppressed voice answering the phone and then talking, before you hear a door open, then close. Whoever it was had left the room. But that's not what catches your attention, it's the fact that you ache all over, have a pounding headache, and you feel like you're going to throw up.

After what must have been a few minutes, you slowly pull your arm away from your eyes. You blink a few times, getting adjusted to the brightness of the room. You slowly sit up, groaning all the way. Someone must've heard your groaning because the bathroom door opens and Sam walks out.

"Morning," he calls walking over to the other bed, a towel around his waist. You groan in reply, which causes Sam to chuckle, "Not feelin' very good, are we?"

"You're a jackass," you answer, watching as your brother searches through his bag for clothes.

"There's a glass of water and two aspirin sitting on the nightstand," Sam replies, coming back up from his duffel bag with a shirt, jeans, and underwear.

You look over to the said table to see just as Sam described. A glass of water with two small pills sitting next to it. You lean over, grabbing both. You place the pills in your mouth and down half the water, "I take it back, you're not as much as a jackass."

Sam heads back towards the bathroom, "Wow. Thanks." Your stomach rumbles and you feel something coming up your esophagus. You bolt out of the bed and push past Sam, slamming the bathroom door behind you, "Need me to hold your hair back?"

You heave into the toilet, pausing to yell, "Fuck off," you hear a small chuckle, which is blocked out a few seconds later as you begin to throw-up again.

 _Time Skip: 45 Minutes_

Turns out that phone call was from Cassie, who was informing Dean that there had been another crash. This time involving Jimmy, one of the men you had seen at the newspaper agency the day before. She invited the three of you to the crash site to see if you found anything unusual.

You and your brothers were in the Impala, driving towards the road. You were in the back, clutching a cup of coffee while simultaneously trying not to throw up in Dean's car. You were really regretting not just staying in the motel last night, but of course, you had to make a drastic, stupid decision and get black out drunk in the nearest bar.

Dean glances back at you in the rearview mirror, noticing you look slightly green, "You okay back there?"

You meet Dean's eyes in the mirror, scowling at him, "Do I look okay, asshole?"

Dean snorts, returning his eyes to the road, "I'm gonna take that as a no."

"Give her a break, Dean," you hear Sam mumble as he nudges your older brother with his elbow.

The car goes silent after the reprimanding from Sam, the only noise being the drone of the engine. A few minutes later, Dean turns the car off the road to a small field where a number of emergency vehicles are parked around a smashed car.

"This must be it," Dean cuts the engine, watching as people scurry around the cars. He opens his door, prompting you and Sam to do the same. Dean walks off ahead of the both of you looking for Cassie, while you and Sam trail behind him. Dean slows after a bit, waiting for you and Sam to catch up. When you finally do, he's tapping his foot impatiently against the grass, "Could you two go any slower?"

"I know I could," you give Dean a look that reads, 'Shut up if you want to live.'

"Okay, okay, sorry," Dean grumbles, looking around until he spots something, "There's Cassie," he points to her. She's walking with one of the men you had seen yesterday, the older white man with a wrinkled face and gray hair.

"Well, then let's go," Sam leads all of you over to Cassie and the man, who are walking slowly away from you. They suddenly stop, just as the three of you were coming up behind Cassie.

Dean speaks first, looking directly at the man, who noticed your presence almost immediately, "Did the cops check for additional denting on Jimmy's car, see if it was pushed?"

The man looks at Dean strangely before returning his attention back to Cassie with a stern look in his eyes, "Who's this?"

"Dean, (Y/N), and Sam Winchester. Family friends," Cassie turns her attention to the three of you, introducing you to the man, "This is Mayor Harold Todd."

The Mayor nods at the three of you, then he answers Dean's previous question, "There's one set of tire tracks. One... doesn't point to foul play."

"Mayor," Cassie starts tentatively, you could tell that she wasn't afraid of questioning this man, but she still respected him, "The police and town officials take their cues from you. If you're indifferent about..."

"Indifferent!" The Mayor interrupts, obviously astonished that someone would call him that.

"Would you close the road if the victims were white?" Cassie questions, at this point not caring that this man was the Mayor, she was going to get answers and all four of you were aware of that, even if the Mayor wouldn't acknowledge it.

"You suggesting I'm racist, Cassie?" the Mayor questions while giving Cassie a very rigid look, "I'm the last person you should talk to like that."

"And why is that?" Cassie crosses her arms, waiting for an honest answer.

"Why don't you ask your mother," The Mayor looks at all of you before he turns and walks away. Leaving the three of you standing in the field.

The awkward silence had been going on for a few minutes. You decided that you had enough of it, so you spoke, "Do you know any friends of Jimmy's?"

Cassie blinks and shakes her head, then turns to you, "Friends? Uh, there's only one I know of, Ron Stubbins. He's an older white guy. You'll probably find him down by the docks in Cape Rock Park playing checkers with someone. Can I ask why?"

You look over at your brothers, "We're gonna do what we do best, that starts with askin' people questions."

Cassie purses her lips, then nods, "Alright, well, I'll let you get to it, I have some things to do anyways," Cassie smiles at you, gives a nod to your brothers, then walks away, taking almost the same path the Mayor had a few minutes earlier.

 _Time Skip: 15 Minutes_

The drive back to the motel was silent, none of you having anything to say. As soon as you entered the room, you told the boys that they were going to put on their suits, while you go change into your skirt and blazer.

It had taken you a few minutes to change, then arrange yourself to look more professional. Which meant putting your hair up into a neat ponytail instead of just running a brush through it, as well as actually putting make-up on, which you only did on rare occurrences, this being one of them.

You open the bathroom door and walk out with your dirty clothes in hand. You place them in your duffel bag, then you turn your attention to your brothers.

Sam, who was in his dress pants, shirt, and tie, must've been waiting for you to come before he started talking, because he picked up his suit jacket and began, "I'll say for her, she's fearless."

Dean is looking in the small mirror by the door, fixing his tie, "Mm-hmm."

You walk over to your brother and turn him away from the mirror and begin to straighten his tie for him. You pause to comment with an impish grin, "Bet you got your ass handed to you on a plate a couple times, huh?" Dean glances down at you before he looks straight ahead again, "You know, I've noticed, and Sam might've too, that you both never really look at each other at the same time. You look at her when she's looking away, she looks at you when you aren't paying attention," You finish fixing the tie and then step back grinning at Dean, "It's just an observation, and interesting one, you know in a... observationally interesting way, I guess."

Dean looks over at you with a frown on his face, "You think we might have more pressing issues here?"

"Chill out, Dean," Sam walks over to your older brother and gives him a pat on the back, "If she's hitting a nerve..."

Dean pushes Sam off and brushes past you, "Let's go," he opens the motel door and heads over to Baby.

Sam and you look at each other for a few seconds, then burst out laughing. Dean was an interesting guy and whenever he got uncomfortable, it was painfully obvious and always very entertaining.

 _Time Skip: 15 Minutes_

The pier had been relatively easy to find within the park that Cassie had directed all of you towards. The hard part was looking for the man Cassie had described as a close friend of Jimmy's. The pier was actually quite large and there were people everywhere.

You had finally been the one to spot the man. He was eating lunch with an older black man, both of them playing checkers, just like Cassie had said he would be doing. You nudge Dean in the arm. Once you successfully get his attention, you incline your head towards the older man. Dean nods and starts to head over towards the two man. This attracts Sam's attention, who immediately follows Dean, leaving you to trail behind your brothers.

Sam somehow reaches the men first, "Excuse me," the men look up at Sam, "Are you, Ron Stubbins?" The white man nods, you seem to have who you were looking for.

"You were friends with Jimmy Anderson?" Dean questions as he comes up beside Sam, clasping his hands in front of him.

"Who are you?" Ron turns in his chair, looking at the three of you suspiciously.

"We're with Mr. Anderson's insurance company," you quickly reply, shooting the man a broad smile, "We're just here to tie up some loose ends surrounding his death, you know the standard procedure, that kind of thing."

"We were just wondering, had the deceased mentioned any unusual recent experiences?" Sam inquires with a serious, set face.

"What do you mean, unusual?" Ron gives Sam a strange look, you could tell he was beginning to think you three weren't the real thing.

"Visions, hallucinations, strange dreams," you list, counting the different possibilities on your hands.

"It's part of a medical examination kind of thing," Dean quickly adds, giving both you and your brother an unreadable look, "All very standard."

"What company did you say you were with?" Ron looks over at his friend, both of them sharing a look not much unlike the one Dean had shared with you a few seconds prior.

"All National Mutual," you reply, hoping that the name sounded believable enough, "Did he ever mention seeing something that looked like a truck. A big, boisterous, black truck?"

"What the hell you talking about?" Roy sputters, seemingly confused and enraged by your question, "You even speaking English?"

"This truck, a big scary monster looking thing?" Ron's friend raises his head up slowly, a mixture of emotions filling his eyes.

"Yeah, actually, I think so," Dean answers quickly, he was getting excited about the prospect of new information, something that could easily blow your cover.

The friend makes a noise, his dark eyes flash with something that you could almost identify as fear. He shakes his head and then returns to his chess game.

"What?" you question, fearing that if this man, whose name you didn't even know, didn't tell you what he knew, this whole operation would go down the drain. You wouldn't be able to give Cassie closer or prevent more people from being killed.

"I've heard of a truck like that," the man sighs as he slowly meets all of your disbelieving stares. He bites the inside of his cheek, doubting whether or not he should tell you.

"You have. Where?" Sam picks up the questioning, somehow knowing that you and Dean would act too excited about the information. For some reason, questioning people was his forte.

"Not where. When. Back in the '60s, there was a string of deaths," The man looks down, obviously uncomfortable talking about the subject, "Black men. Story goes, they disappeared in a big, nasty, black truck."

"The ever catch the guy who did it?" Dean speaks a few seconds later. You look over at your older brother. He's tapping his fingers against his side, a sign that meant his brain was going a mile a minute.

"Never found him," the man replies, bringing you out of your head. Sometimes you worried too much about your brothers, they were adults and you knew that. Just, sometimes they need someone to look after them, "Hell, not sure they even really looked. See there was a time, this town wasn't too friendly to all its citizens."

You nod your head solemnly, "Thank you very much." With that, you and your brothers make your way back down the pier to the Impala. All of you walking in silence until Dean's mouth finally seems to catch up with his mind, "Truck."

"Keeps coming up, doesn't it," Sam comments, looking towards the tranquil waters of the Missouri river. That was a sign he was thinking too.

"You know, I was thinking," Dean starts, further confirming your theory about his mile a minute thinking, "You heard of the Flying Dutchman?"

"Who hasn't?" you scoff, sending your brother a teasing smile, "It's the 'ghost' ship. Supposedly the Captain's evil spirit is keeping it going because the ship was part of him."

Dean rolls his eyes at you before agreeing, "So, what if we're dealing with the same thing? You know, a phantom truck, an extension of some bastard's ghost, re-enacting past crimes."

"The victims have been all black men," Sam points out, his attention falling back to the conversation rather than the river.

"It might be more than that," you point out, connecting the dots with the victims in your head, "They all are connected to Cassie, or rather her family. Her dad, then a good friend of her dad's."

"Alright," Sam nods, looking over at Dean, "Well, let's let Dean work that angle, go talk to her."

Dean lights up, almost smiling before he regains his composure, "Yeah, I will."

"Don't forget to mention that other thing," you nudge Dean with your shoulder. Giving him a knowing look.

Dean looks down at you, confused, "What other thing?"

Sam is picking up the messages you're saying and helps Dean along, "The serious, unfinished business?" Dean remains obstinately silent, which causes Sam to huff a laugh, clearly not believing how stupid Dean was being, "Dean, what is going on between you two?"

"Alright," Dean walks over to the driver's side, clearing getting frustrated with the both of you, "So, maybe we were a little bit more involved than I said."

Sam and you share a look before both of you stare at Dean, waiting. You speak, letting him know that you didn't believe a word he was saying, "Oh, okay."

"Okay, a lot more," Dean cries after a few uncomfortable minutes of silence between the three of you, "Maybe. And I told her our secret, about what we do. And I shouldn't have."

"Ah, look, man," Sam places his elbows on the roof of the car, looking at Dean sincerely, "Everybody's gotta open up to someone, sometime."

"Yeah, I don't," Dean shakes his head, scoffing at himself, "It was stupid to get that close. I mean, look how it ended." You and Sam share a look once again. Both of you smile at Dean, knowing what he wasn't saying, "Would you two stop!" Sam and you keep staring and smiling, "Blink or something!"

You finally relent, still smiling at your older brother. He must have forgotten the both of you were pretty smart, "You loved her, didn't you?"

"Oh God," Dean mutters, turning away from the two of you like he could believe what he was hearing.

"You were in love with her, but you dumped her," Sam looks at Dean with sympathy in his tone. He knew what it felt like. You realized that now you were the only one to really not know what love felt like. Sure, you liked Zach, but you didn't love him. You shook yourself out of it. There wasn't time for self-hating right now, your brothers and this case were more important. But then again, that's what you always say to yourself.

You return your attention to Dean. He is silent, turning slowly to face you, but he was staring at the ground. Then for a millisecond, he glanced at you and Sam, before returning his stare back to the ground.

Your breath catches, Dean wouldn't have broken up with her, "She dumped you," you whisper, wanting to reach out and hug your older brother.

"Get in the car," Dean opens the door, getting in himself before yelling, "Get in the car!"

 _Time Skip: 4 Hours_

Dean had dropped you and Sam off at the motel in a huff, obviously still mad about the fact that the both of you had figured out that he used to, or still does love Cassie. He left as soon as you had closed the back door, making you and Sam have to lunge away from the road just to make sure you didn't get run over by the classic car.

That had been over 4 hours ago. It was now around 5:30, meaning that Dean was either dead in a ditch somewhere, drinking himself to death in a bar, or having intense make-up sex with Cassie.

Sam had come back with some dinner for the two of you about 15 minutes ago. Both of you were at the small table in the room, eating your food. Sam was watching some documentary on a guy who killed some people while eating his burger, which had more vegetables than meat. You, however, are finishing off your fries and a beer while reading 1984. You had picked it up at a Half-Priced Books a few towns back and had never had a chance to start it.

Sam looks away from the TV to look over at you. You immediately raise your head when you feel his eyes on you. Sam finishes chewing his food thoughtfully before speaking, "You think Dean has confessed his love to Cassie yet?"

"No," you answer curtly, placing down your book, "He probably went over and did this," you stand up and walk over to the door of the motel room. You stand in front of the door and put on your best Dean face and voice, "'Look, Cassie, I might have left and you might have broken up with me, but I know you still like me because my siblings think so. Let's have some angry sex to make up for it.'"

Sam snorts in disbelief, though he smiles as you walk back over, "That was a horrible Dean impression."

"Oh really?" you challenge, raising your right eyebrow, "Well, show me how it's done," Sam doesn't move, "Are you scared, Sammy? Or do you know I'm just much better than you?"

Sam pushes himself away from the table and walks over to the door. He stands there for a few seconds before turning. He's doing what Dean would call a 'blue steel' and he walks back over to you, "Look, Cassie, I know you broke up with me, but I'm like, super-hot and irresistible, so we should get back together for a few days. Then I'm going to leave with my siblings again. The only thing we'll be able to do is fuck each other relentlessly for a night or two, but it's worth it."

"Oh my God," you rub your face with your hands, not knowing how to respond to that, "I think that was slightly offensive to fuckboys everywhere."

Sam bursts out laughing, leaning on the table for support, "I think... I think it might have been more offensive to Dean than fuckboys."

"That is also true," you answer drain the rest of your beer before standing up, "I'm gonna hit the shower. I hope you're gonna be done with your stupid documentary because I wanna watch actual TV," you walk over to your duffel bag, grabbing a few things before walking over to the bathroom.

"It's not stupid," Sam calls before you could shut the bathroom door, "It's interesting!"

You scoff, shutting the door behind you. Yeah, like people actually watched documentaries. You look at yourself in the mirror. The make-up you had put on earlier had worn off, leaving you with bags under your eyes and a few pimples here and there. You turn away from the mirror, not liking to look at yourself for very long. Sure, your brothers might be attractive, even you knew that, but you weren't, at least in your eyes. Sure, you could flaunt when you need information. But honestly, you sucked at flirting in real life. Your brothers would tease you about finding a guy or girl and you would willingly tease them back. But sometimes you thought that you would end up dying on the job, just like every other goddamn hunter in the world. Most didn't have time for romance or didn't even think about it. Sure, you thought about it sometimes, but you weren't that worried about just hanging out with your brothers for the rest of your life.

This thought brought you to your father. If he wanted to be found, you would have found him by now. Which meant he was either doing something stupid, hunting something he thought was dangerous, or just was tired of you and Dean, which would make sense. Sam was always his favorite, even if he didn't show it. Both you and Dean were well aware of it. It wouldn't at all surprise you if you never saw your father again. And you didn't think that would bother you either, after all, he was a heartless son of a bitch sometimes.

You close your eyes for a few seconds, realizing that you were starting to go too deep into your thoughts. When you open your eyes, you look at the clock on the wall seeing that 5 minutes had already passed.

That was enough thinking for today, you should shower and change into your pajamas and watch a chick-flick with Sam, that neither of you would ever admit watching. You smile at the thought, you hadn't had alone time with Sam in a while, it'd be nice to just sit and watch a movie with him. You usually never had that much down time to even watch a movie.

You begin to undress, getting back on your schedule. Sam was probably wondering what happened to you, so you didn't want to take much longer. After all, you had a movie to watch.

 _Time Skip: 14 Hours_

Someone is shaking your shoulder and calling your name. You swat at the hand, wanting to keep sleeping, but the shaking grows more rigorous and your name louder. Finally, you relent and slowly open your eyes, letting them adjust to the light of the room.

Sam was standing over you, a concerned look plastering his face, "Come on, get up and get dressed. We have a problem."

You groan as you stretch for a few seconds before pulling the comforter off of you and sitting up, "What kind of problem?"

"The Mayor is dead," Sam answers, turning away from you and walking towards his duffel bag, "I woke up early and was listening to the police radio when that came up. So, get dressed and grab your FBI ID."

You raise your arms above your head, reaching for the ceiling before you stand up and grab your duffel bag at the end of the bed, "Give me 10 minutes," you walk to the bathroom, shutting the door behind you.

Time Skip: 35 Minutes

Sam had found you a car to take to the scene of the death. You think he probably did something illegal to get it, but you were at the scene and that's all that mattered. You had called Dean on the way there to inform him of the death and tell him to get his ass over to the scene.

Sam and you were currently talking to a cop, who had been one of the first men on the scene. You were asking about what he saw and what he could make of the whole thing, among other things.

"Who are you with again?" the officer questions, brushing his black, curly hair to get the few snowflakes that had just landed in it out.

Sam and you both pull out your ID, "FBI," Sam responds, gesturing to your ID's.

Out of the corner of your eye, you see Dean approaching the both of you. The cop seems to notice at who you were looking at and moves to stop him. You manage to get out a quick, "He's with us," while fumbling to put your ID back in your pocket.

The officer gives you a strange look but leaves Dean alone. He gives Sam a nod before he strolls off, heading to the center of the action, leaving Sam and you to interrogate Dean about his whereabouts the night before

Sam and you both turn to your older brother, who looks slightly sheepish as he was looking down at the ground and tittering from foot to foot, seemingly waiting for one of you to reprimand him.

Sam looks over at you, a half smile on his face before he light-heartedly addresses Dean, "Where were you last night?" Dean looks up, given the both of you a hint of a smile, "You didn't make it back to the hotel."

"Well..." Dean starts, looking past the both of you while smiling to himself.

Sam and you share a knowing look, both of you realizing that your jesting from last night had probably turned out to be a reality. You shake your head, smiling at your brothers. You turn back to Dean, biting your cheek before speaking, "So, you guys work things out, or are you just going insane over there?"

Dean looks at you suddenly his face turning stern, "We'll be working things out when we're ninety," He moves on to a different topic, obviously growing uncomfortable with the current one, "So, what happened?"

Sam answers, he was intrigued by the whole case and even though you found his excitement a bit strange, you let him tell Dean, "Every bone crushed. Internal organ's turned to pudding. The cops are all stumped, it's like something ran him over."

"Something like a truck?" Dean assumes, looking back and forth between you and Sam, waiting for someone to confirm his inference.

"Yeah," you give a short answer, knowing Dean had more questions that he wanted to ask, but he was waiting for the right answers to ask them.

"Tracks?" Once again, your knowledge of your brother proves to be correct. Dean was always very predictable in some ways, not that it was always a bad thing, it helped you read his mood rather quickly.

Sam shakes his head while looking over at the group of people and vehicles surrounding a spot in the nearby field, "Nope."

Dean follows Sam's eyes, taking in the chaos before asking another question, "What was the Mayor doing here anyway?"

"Apparently, he owned this property," you look around at the vacant field, he must have been planning to build something, "He bought it a few weeks ago, don't know what for, though."

"But he's white," Dean points out, tearing his gaze away from the circle of cars, "He doesn't fit the pattern."

Sam follows Dean's suit and looks away from the gathering, makes a good point, "Killings didn't happen on the road. That doesn't fit either."

"We need to do some research," you announce, turning away from your brothers and heading towards the Impala, "Someone needs to go to the courthouse."

"I will," Sam catches up to you, leaving Dean to trail a few steps behind you.

"Cassie knows some stuff about these accidents," Dean calls from behind the two of you. Sam and you slow, allowing Dean to catch up, "I doubt there'll be stuff in the old papers, though. She said that the paper used to be a white only business, so they wouldn't likely report black deaths."

"We'll go see Cassie at the newspaper office then," you look over at Dean waiting for his cry of objection to the idea. Surprisingly, he doesn't make a sound, "Well then it's settled. We'll drop Sam off at the courthouse to find some records and then we'll go see what Cassie can find about these killings back in the 60s."

Dean nods, pulling his keys out of his pocket. He spins them on his finger a few times before all of you reach the car. Sam and Dean get in the front, while you slide into the back. Dean starts the car, the roar of the engine announcing Baby's presence. Dean pats the dashboard before putting the car into drive and pulling away. You were in for a long and interesting day, you decided as you looked out the car window watching as the trees whizzed by. The snow was coming down heavier now, making Dean grumble and turn on the wipers. You pull your leather jacket closer to your chest, trying to trap your body heat. The snow might make your day a bit of a hassle, but you liked snow. You did, however, hate the cold and it didn't help that Dean never turned the heat on in the car, you always had to ask him.

"Hey," you call, poking Dean in the back of the head, "Turn on the heat, I'm freezing my ass off back here."

Dean grumbles again, reaching forward to turn on the heat. He does turn on some music, adding a lighter mood to the car. That was the good thing about your sibling, you all had the same taste in music.

 _She brings me love, love, I know it's all that I need._

 _Time Skip: 30 Minutes_

Dean and you had dropped Sam off at the courthouse to look for records. Dean had driven you both to the newspaper office that was 2 blocks away. Dean had refused to get out for about 5 minutes, causing you and him to be awkwardly sitting in the silent car. Finally, you had enough of his shenanigans, so you forced him out of the car, despite his mild protests.

When you finally got into the building Cassie had immediately had the both of you sit at her desk. She then excuses herself to go make the three of you some tea. Dean had turned to the computer and started typing furiously, something clicking every once in a while

Cassie appears again after a few minutes, trying to balance three mugs of tea in her hands. Dean jumps up, taking one of the mugs and handing it to you. After balancing herself, she hands the other mug to Dean, "Here."

"Thanks," Dean gives her a smile before planting himself back in his seat. Cassie takes the last seat and Dean turns his attention to her, "So, I'm trying to find some link between those killings back in the '60s and what's going on now. There wasn't a lot about it in the paper."

"Not surprising," Cassie replies, taking a small sip of her tea, "Probably minimal police work too. Back then equal justice under the law wasn't too literal around."

Your phone rings, interrupting the conversation. You give a small smile in apology, pulling out the phone, "Hello?"

"Okay," Sam starts over the phone. You quickly put the phone on speaker, allowing Cassie and your brother to hear, "The courthouse records show that Mr. and Mrs. Mayor bought an abandoned property. The previous owner was the Dorian family for, like, 150 years."

"Dorian?" Dean questions, his eyebrows scrunching together in confusion.

"Yeah," Sam answers, a confused tone matching Dean's eyebrows.

Dean turns his attention to Cassie, who looks up when she feels the eyes on her, "Didn't you say the Dorian family used to own this paper?"

Cassie nods, you got the feeling this had been one of the few case related things they had talked about last night, "Along with everything else around here," Cassie's voice draws your focus back to the conversation, "Real pillars of the town."

"Right, right," Dean turns the chair to face the computer. He clicks the mouse a few times before making a comment, "That's interesting."

"What?" Sam's muffled voice comes on over the phone, asking the question you were thinking.

You look over Dean's shoulder, skimming what he pulled up. You then sum it up to Sam, "Cyrus Dorian. He disappeared completely in April of 1963. The case was thoroughly investigated by the police department, but they never solved it. It happened right around the time of the string of murders."

Sam is silent for a few seconds, but then he replies with information of his own, "Well, I pulled a bunch of papers up on the Dorian place, it musta been in bad shape when the Mayor bought it."

Dean frowns at the computer screen, chewing his cheek for a few seconds, "Why's that?"

"The first thing he did was bulldoze the place," Sam answers, you hear some noises of drawers opening and closing on the other end. You assume he was in a record room, which was open to the public.

"It was a big deal," Cassie speaks up, drawing yours and Dean's attention away from Sam for a few seconds, "One of the oldest houses left. He made the front page."

You bite your lip, why would he tear down the place? It must have been important. Your mind then switches gears, was this related to the murders? You ask Sam a question, hoping it might lead you to an answer, "When did this happen?"

"Ahh," you hear papers rustle for a few seconds, Sam seems to find what he was looking for and answers your question, "The 3rd of last month."

Dean turns back to the computer clicking some links, then he reads from the screen, "Mayor Todd bulldozed the Dorian family home on the 3rd. The first killing was the very next day."

 _Time Skip: 5 Hours_

Dean and you had finished up at the newspaper office about 10 minutes later. You picked Sam up and went back to the motel. For the past few hours, the three of you had been looking for a connection between the Dorian family and all of the murders, past and present. So far, none of you had found anything even remotely connecting them.

You had decided to take a few minute break to clear your mind, maybe the connection was obvious and all three of you were just overthinking it. You were pacing the room, trying to use logic to find any connection. Dean's phone suddenly rings, breaking your concentration. Dean gives you an apologetic look and he answers his phone with a "Hello?"

You hear a frantic, muffled voice on the end of the phone. Sam and you perk up, wondering who would be calling Dean in this state of distress. A multitude of emotions crosses Dean's face, but his voice stays level, "Just, stay there. Keep the doors and windows locked until we get there. Okay? We'll be there soon, I promise," Dean shuts his phone and stands, "Grab your jackets and a gun, we're heading over to Cassie's house."

"Can I ask why?" you grab your jacket from the bed, facing your older brother as you pull on the worn, heavy, black leather jacket.

"Cassie saw the truck and she swore it was trying to get into the house," Dean answers grabbing the motel key and the car key off the nightstand.

Sam tosses you a gun, "Is she okay?" You check the magazine to make sure it was loaded, which it was.

"She was freaking out when she called, but she's alive," Dean opens the door, Sam and you following him, "And I'd like to keep it that way, so let's speed this up," All of you quickly enter the car, only having barely enough time to shut the door when Dean speeds away, paying no attention to the speed limits.

 _Time Skip: 15 Minutes_

When you arrived at Cassie's house, you had found Cassie and her mother clutching each other while sitting on the couch in the front room. Within a few seconds of seeing the women, you took charge of the situation. You had Sam go into the kitchen and make Cassie some Chamomile Tea, which you knew would help relax her nerves.

Sam came back with the cup of tea to find everyone settled in a seat in the front room. Dean was sitting next to Cassie on the love seat, a protective arm wrapped around her shoulders. You were sitting across from them in one of the chairs in the room. Mrs. Robinson was sitting in the chair immediately to your left, staring off into the distance.

Sam handed Cassie her tea, which she took gratefully. Her hands were shaking, however so when she took the cup it began to rattle, "Maybe you could throw a couple of shots in that," She jokes, taking a sip of the tea.

Sam walks over and sits in the other chair next to you, leaning forward with his hands clasped, "You didn't see who was driving the truck?"

"It seemed to be no one," Cassie answers, staring down at her cup before Dean took it gently from her hands and set it down on the coffee table, "Everything was moving so fast. And then it was just gone," Cassie turns her head to look at Dean, "Why didn't it kill us?"

"Whoever was controlling the truck wants you afraid first," Dean replies, giving Cassie's shoulders a comforting squeeze with his arm.

You turn your attention to Mrs. Robinson, who was still seemingly staring off into the distance, "Mrs. Robinson, Cassie said that your husband saw the truck before he died," you wait for her response, but you get nothing. It was at this point that you notice that she was shaking, mostly likely with fear.

"Mom?" Cassie calls, more like a question. You knew that tone of voice, it was one that you used with your own brothers when they looked unwell.

"Oh," Mrs. Robinson looked up to see four sets of eyes staring at her with a questioning gleam in them, "Martin was under a lot of stress. You can't be sure about what he was seeing."

You look over at Dean, knowing that he didn't buy it, neither did you. Sam meets your gaze and gives you a curt nod. You squint your eyes at him in return, but he looks over at Mrs. Robinson, "Well, after tonight, I think we can be reasonably sure he was seeing a truck," Dean's tone was cold, it was the one he always adopted when he knew he was being lied to, "What happened tonight, you and Cassie are marked. Okay? Your daughter could die. So, if you know something, now would be a really good time to tell us about it." Dean fixes the woman with a stare that meant business.

"Dean..." Cassie calls your brother's name softly. She thought he was being too harsh, but you and Sam knew that harsh usually got results.

"Yes," Mrs. Robinson interrupted Cassie suddenly, admitting to her lie, "Yes, he said he saw a truck."

"Did he know who it belonged to?" Sam questions, opening the floodgate to questions that had been floating around in all of your minds for a day or two.

"He thought he did," She frowns, looking down at her clasped hands.

"Can you tell us who it was?" You lean over towards Mrs. Robinson. Your voice soft and warm, unlike your brothers, who were going for a more serious tone.

"Cyrus," Mrs. Robinson's voice trembles slightly, she was getting upset, "A man named Cyrus."

You and your sibling look at each other, realizing that the connection you had been looking for had been sitting right in front of you this whole time.

Dean reaches into his coat, pulling out a paper he had printed at the Newspaper Office. It was the article about Dorian's disappearance, "Is this Cyrus?" Dean hands her the article, his tone becoming softer like yours was moments before.

Mrs. Robinson sighs heavily, looking at the newspaper before whispering, "Cyrus Dorian died more than 40 years ago."

You bite your cheek, the police and the newspaper said he disappeared, not died, so why did she know he died? You think for a few seconds, phrasing your question before speaking, "Mrs. Robinson, the article never mentioned that he died, only that he went missing. How do you know he died?"

Mrs. Robinson gets a distance look in her eyes, she was silent for so long that you were about to ask again, when she begins to talk, "We were all very young. I dated Cyrus a while, I was also seeing Martin... in secret of course. Inter-racial couples didn't go over too well back then. When I broke it off with Cyrus and when he found out about Martin, I don't know, he, changed. His hatred was frightening."

"The murders," Sam murmurs. You look over to see him frowning at his hands.

"There were rumors," Mrs. Robinson begins to sound upset again, but she draws your attention back to her nonetheless, "People of color disappearing into some kind of a truck. Nothing was ever done. Martin and a... Martin and I, we were gunna be, uh, married in that little church near here, but last minute we decided to elope as we didn't want the attention."

"And Cyrus?" Dean leans forward, his eyes soft and caring. Not wanting to upset her any more than need be.

"The day we set for the wedding," Mrs. Robinson was completely breaking down at this point, there were tears streaming down her face and she was sniffling every few seconds, "Was the day someone set fire to the church. There was a children's choir practicing in there. They all died."

"And the attacks," you place a hand on her shoulder, trying to give her some comfort, "Did they stop after that?"

"No!" Mrs. Robinson wailed. Sam offers her a tissue box that was sitting conveniently next to him. She takes the box and blows her nose before continuing, "There was one more. One night that truck came for Martin. Cyrus beat him something terrible. But Martin, you see, Martin got loose. And he started hitting Cyrus and he just kept hitting him and hitting him."

"Why didn't you call the cops?" Dean inquires, placing a hand on Cassie's knee. He was doing as you had tried to do with Mrs. Robinson earlier, give her a small bit of comfort.

"This was 40 years ago," She replies, the tears still coming down her face, though not as heavily, "He called on his friends Clayton Soames and Jimmy Anderson, and they put Cyrus' body into the truck and they rolled it into the swamp at the end of his land and all three of them kept that secret all of these years."

"And now all three are gone," Sam finishes the story, frowning at the morbid ending.

"Mayor Todd is too," you add, scrunching your eyebrows in confusion, "He said before he died that you of all people would know he's not a racist. Why is he dead and why did he say that?"

"He was a good man," Mrs. Robinson sniffles, she seemed to have regained her composure, "He was a young deputy back then, investigating Cyrus' disappearance. Once he figured out what Martin and the others had done, he... he did nothing, because he also knew what Cyrus had done."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Cassie questions softly, sounding confused as well as concerned.

This provokes Mrs. Robinson began to cry again, "I thought I was protecting them. And now there's no one left to protect."

"Yes, there is," Dean says suddenly, looking over at Cassie. Mrs. Robinson looks are her daughter as well, looking shaken, but understanding what your brother meant.

"We'll leave you two alone for a few minutes," you stand up, heading to the front door, prompting your brothers to do the same. You open the door and walking over to the Impala.

Your brothers join you a few seconds later. Sam and you lean against the Impala, watching Dean pace from the hood to the trunk.

"Ah, my life was so simple," Sam looks over at you with a slight smile on his face, "Just school, exams, papers on polycentric cultural norms."

Dean stops pacing for a second to stop in front of Sam, "So, I guess we saved you from a boring existence."

"Yeah," Sam agrees, looking up at the stars his breath coming out in puffs of what looked like smoke, "Occasionally, I miss boring."

You chew your lip, changing the topic, "So, about this, killer demon truck..."

Sam interrupts you, looking away from the sky, "I miss conversations that didn't start with 'this killer demon truck.'"

Dean chuckles lightly before leaning on the car next to Sam, "Well, this Cyrus guy. Evil on a level that infected even his truck. When he died the swamp became his tomb, and his spirit was dormant for 40 years."

"So," you stand up straight, turning to face your brothers, "What woke his spirit up then?"

"The construction on his house," Dean answers, adding in as an after-thought, "Or the destruction."

"Right," Sam agrees, looking over to his older brother, "Demolition or remodeling can awaken spirits, make them restless."

"Like that theater back in Illinois, remember that one?" you smile back on memories of an old case with your brothers from when you were kids.

"And that guy tore down the family homestead, Harold Todd is the same guy that kept Cyrus' murder quiet and unsolved," Dean concludes, looking past you at the house. You knew that the front room light was on, so most likely Dean was checking on Cassie and her mother.

"So, now his spirit is awakened and out for blood," Sam sighs, knowing what that most likely meant for the three of you. You disliked the idea as well.

"Probably," you look down at your shoes, you really did like them, it was a shame that they would be ruined, "Who knows what ghost even think in those undead brains of theirs."

"You know, we're going to have to dredge that body up from the swamp, right?" Sam makes a face at you and Dean that could be nothing other than absolute disgust.

Dean smiles at Sam, which confirmed that Sam was right in his assumptions.

"Damn," you mutter, trying to figure out how you would even approach the idea of pulling a car out a swamp.

"You said it," Dean murmurs, looking past you once again, he seems to have noticed something because he stands straighter. You turn to see Cassie approaching the three of you from the house. Dean waits until she comes to a stop to greet her, "Hey."

"Hey," Cassie replies softly, grinning at Dean before becoming more serious, "She's asleep. Now what?"

"Well, you should stay put and look after her," Dean pauses trying to figure out what to say. Sam and you stay silent, letting Dean tell Cassie what he wanted her to do, "We'll be back. Don't leave the house."

Cassie smiles at your brother before looking away, "Don't go getting all authoritative on me. I hate it."

Dean glances behind him at you and Sam. Both of you smile at him before looking at each other. Dean looks back at Cassie, mumbling, "Don't leave the house, please?" Cassie blinks slowly at Dean and Dean leans in to kiss her, smiling all the way in.

Sam and you glance over at him, grinning at them making out. You think it was cute that Dean finally found someone he liked showing off, that wasn't just an obvious one night stand. Sam breaks your train of thought by clearing his throat. Dean keeps on kissing Cassie passionately, but he does hold one finger back at Sam and you. You snort, Dean was still your brother, though, and nothing would change that.

Dean breaks the kiss a few seconds later, turning to face you and Sam, "You two comin' or what?"

 _Time Skip: 1 Hour_

You and your brothers were at the Dorian property, getting ready to pull Cyrus' truck out of the water. Dean had somehow gotten a tractor, so you didn't have to physically push the truck out of the swamp, which would have been near impossible.

Sam finishes connecting the truck to the tractor. He had been the on to go into the water and find the truck. He pats the truck and waves at Dean, "All right. Let's get her up."

You step back a little, watching as Dean slowly backs up the tractor, pulling the truck from the water, "A little more," you watch the truck come almost completely out of the water. It was rusted from the years in the swamp, but you could see hints of black paint peeking through the copper-colored flakes of rust, "All most there. Stop!"

Dean turns off the engine and jumps down to admire his handiwork. He seems rather impressed before he turns and walks over to the Impala.

"Nice," Sam comments, looking at the large black truck that was dripping water. There was a silhouette in the cab of the car, who you assumed to be Cyrus himself.

"Hell yeah," Dean agrees, opening the trunk of the Impala, most likely looking for salt, gasoline, and a lighter.

"You know," you walk over to your older brother, standing next to him. Sam joins the two of you soon after "I kinda see what she sees in you."

Dean pauses his rummaging for a few seconds, but he continues as if nothing happened, "What?"

"Come on man, you can admit it," Sam picks up on what you weren't saying. You were glad he did, this was an awkward conversation, but a necessary one, "You're still in love with her."

"Ahh, can we focus please," Dean looks at you and Sam before going back to the trunk, a variety of emotions cross his face in the few seconds he looked at you.

"We're just saying Dean, it's kinda obvious," you smile slightly, Dean liked to think he was good at keeping his emotions in check, but most of the time you could read him like an open book.

Dean hands Sam something from the trunk," Hold that," he continues rummaging in the trunk, ignoring the exasperated look you and Sam shared.

"All right," Sam hands off one of the objects to you, a small flashlight, "What am I getting?"

"Gas, flashlight," Dean trails off, he was in full business mode now, you knew he would only respond to reasonable questions now. Which meant no chick-flick moments.

"I got the flashlight, Sam's got the gas," you answer. Dean mumbles something to himself, mostly likely complaining about how he couldn't find his lighter, "You know if you let me organ..."

Dean pops up from the trunk," I swear to God, if you mention organizing the trunk one more time, I will murder you," you snort in disbelief, Dean seemed to have forgotten that all of you had the capability to murder each other, "Let's get this done."

Sam rolls his eyes, you knew he was already tired of you and Dean's bickering, but then again, he always was, "All right."

Dean shuts the trunk, oblivious to Sam's exasperation at his joint antics with you, "Got it," You all move to the door of the truck. You look at the silhouette in the cab, glancing at your brothers, all of you hesitating. Dean steps forward finally, opening the old door, rusted and decayed from the decades of sitting in the swampy water. He jumps back the last second, a decayed body landing where he had been standing only a few seconds prior, "All right, let's get to it."

Dean steps forward, dumping a canister of table salt on the body. Sam comes right behind him pouring the gasoline of out the red gas can that had been in the Impala since who knows when. Dean pulls a lighter out of his pocket, tossing it to you over Sam's head. Once Sam and Dean had stepped away from the body, you quickly light the lighter and threw it in right on the decayed chest of the body.

You stand there in silence for a few seconds, watching to body slowly turn into nothing more than a pile of ashes and chips of bone, "Do you guys think that'll do it?"

Before either of your brothers could answer the question. The ghost truck appears headlights cutting through the darkness and the engine revving, sounding like a deafening roar in the previously quiet night.

"I guess not," Dean looks at the headlights, no fear or annoyance clear in his voice at all, which was a bit surprising to you.

"So, burning the body had no effect on that thing?" Sam's attention switches between you and Dean, the truck, and the burning body all within the same sentence.

"Well, it technically did," you nod towards the outline of a truck cutting, the engine still revving, "The thing is really fucking pissed now."

"But Cyrus' ghost is gone, right Dean?" Sam ignores your smart comment. He was used to you being a smartass when things got stressful, something you and Dean had in common.

Dean begins to walk away, heading in the direction of the Impala, forcing you and Sam to trail after him, "Apparently not the part that's fused with the truck."

"Um, quick question," you jog to catch up with Dean, stepping in front of him before he can go any further, "Where in god's name do you think you're going?"

"Goin' for a little ride," Dean steps around you, continuing towards the Impala, his steps becoming more urgent and purposeful as he grows closer.

"What?!" Sam exclaims appearing next to you. Both of you storm towards the car, watching as Dean grabs things from the truck, stuffing it in one of the empty duffels bags you kept there.

"Gonna lead that thing away," Dean mutters, pausing in his endeavor to face you and Sam, "That busted piece of shit, you two gotta burn it."

"How?" you question, exasperated at your brothers' lack of a plan, "How would you suggest we even try to burn a fucking truck?"

"I don't know. Figure something out," Dean finishes packing the bag, he tosses it to Sam, getting into the Impala without a second glance.

Sam catches the bag, "Figure some...something..." Sam sputters, lost for words. He turns to you, "How the fuck do we burn a fucking truck?"

Dean reverses the Impala, taking off at what must be 80, maybe 90 miles an hour. The ghost truck roars after your brother, causing your stomach to do a somersault, if Dean got himself killed you wouldn't even know what to do with yourself. Sam pulls you back, ducking the both of you behind a bush to make sure the truck didn't see you.

After a few minutes, you come out from around the bush, you could faintly see the headlights of the Impala and the truck through the mist, "Alright, let's figure out how to burn this thing," Your phone suddenly rings, interrupting your thoughts. You answer the phone, "Dean, we need more than 5 seconds to think of a plan. You gotta give us a minute."

"I don't have a minute," Dean replies curtly.

"Wait," you look over to see Sam talking on the phone to someone, your baby brother seems to have come up with a plan, "Let me get back to you."

You watch as Sam talks on the phone with someone. About 3 minutes later, Sam hung up, "Put Dean on speaker I have a plan."

You frown but comply with Sam's order, you hated when either of your brothers keep you in the dark about something, "Hey, Dean? We're back."

"This better be good," Dean manages to grumble, you could hear the concentration in his voice, knowing that he was trying not to drive into a ditch at the moment.

"Where are you?" Sam questions, taking over the conversation. He definitely had a plan, you could tell. There was a spark in his eyes that he only got when he was on to something.

"In the middle of nowhere with a killer truck on my ass!" Dean albeit screams in reply, "It's like it knows I helped put the torch to Cyrus."

"Listen to me," Sam takes the phone out of your hand, making you grumble internally, but you let him proceed, knowing that this was a life or death situation, "This is important. I have to know exactly where you are."

You hear Dean's voice come faintly from the phone, covered up by the roaring of the cars, "Decatur Road, about 2 miles off the highway."

"Okay," Sam pauses, trying to remember a detail, "Headed East?"

"Yes!" Dean cries, you know he was frustrated with Sam, just as you were. Sam was the only one who knew the plan and he wasn't sharing. You hear a crash, then a skid. You gasp, hoping Dean and the Impala were okay, "You son of a bitch!"

"Okay, ahh, turn right!" Sam yells, almost bumping into you as he jumps when he recalls what he needed to stay, "Up ahead, turn right," You hear two engines screaming with the turn and revving while trying to speed up again, "You make the turn?"

"Yeah, I made the turn! You need to move this thing along a little faster," Dean is gritting his teeth. He was going to be furious once he actually saw the damage to the car.

"All right," Sam's voice remains calm, despite the tense atmosphere of the situation. You were digging your nails into your palms, hoping that Sam knew what he was doing, "You see that road up ahead?"

"No!" Dean is silent for a few seconds, "Wait. No, yes, I see it," you couldn't blame him, it was dark, and he was driving his car quite fast. You could hear the other engine growing louder, which meant that the truck was catching up to Dean in speed.

"Okay, turn left," Sam reaches over for you gripping your upper arm. This relaxed you a little, Sam and you both relied on physical touch for comfort, you more than him and Sam paid attention to your little quirks, knowing when you needed a comforting hand.

"Wha...?" Dean sounds confused, but it is soon covered by the squealing of brakes and the sound of burning rubber, "All right, now what?"

"You need to go 7/10ths of a mile," Sam instructs, looking at you with a reassuring smile and a kind sparkle in his eyes. This was his way of telling you everything would be fine, that Dean would live to tell the tale, "And then stop."

"Stop?" Dean's questioning voice floats from the phone. Dean seemed to be confused about the same thing that you were, why exactly 7/10ths of a mile? And more importantly what was Sammy planning?

"Exactly 7/10ths, Dean," Sam repeats leisurely. He seemed calm, but you knew that he was putting on a brave face for you, always trying to make sure you don't get worried or hurt.

"7/10ths, 7/10ths," you hear Dean mutter. A few seconds later you hear the unmistakable squeal of rubber turning on the road.

"Dean?" you talked for the first time in a few minutes, "De? Are you still there?"

"Yeah," Dean's comforting voice reassures you of his state, "I'm here, (Y/N), I'm here."

"What's happening?" Sam interrupts the family moment you and Dean were having to continue his instructions. You knew that these would be the final moments that determined whether you would have an older brother to worry about or not.

"It's just staring at me," Dean replies, he sounded distracted, probably watching the ghost truck, making sure it didn't come straight at him, "What do I do?"

"Just what you are doing," Sam answers, drawing a confused noise from your throat. What was he doing? "Bringing it to you."

 _P.O.V. Switch_

"Wha..." Sam's answered has confused Dean. What did he mean, bringing it to him? Before he could get the question out, the truck spins its tires and comes barreling towards him and the Impala. Dean watches it come closer, hanging on tightly to the Impala's steering wheel. He was resisting the urge to jerk the car away last second and save himself and Baby, but he trusted Sam, so he stayed put, "Come on. Come on."

As the truck reaches him, Dean closes his eyes, not wanting to face the impending death coming towards him. The truck roars through him, but suddenly the noise stops. Dean slowly opens his eyes, staring at the now empty road in front of him. The roaring of the truck had cut out, the only sound other sound interrupting the silence was the comforting purring of the Impala's engine. Dean twists around quickly to see if the truck has just changed directions, but finds nothing.

 _P.O.V. Switch_

You and Sam hadn't heard a peep from Dean in the past few minutes. The only thing you had heard was the revving of the truck getting louder and louder until it suddenly cut out.

"Dean," you grab the phone out of Sam's hands, clutching it like it was some kind of precious jewel that you couldn't bear to lose, "Dean, please answer. Dean!"

"Where'd it go?" Dean's shocked voice answers your cries causing you to let out a breath that you didn't know you'd been holding in.

Sam gently takes the phone from your hand, you don't resist, Dean was still alive, that was what mattered, "Dean, you're where the church was," you hear Sam explain.

"What church!?" Dean questions angrily. You had a feeling he knew that there was a chance he could've died and now that the adrenaline rush had disappeared, he was beginning to realize it.

"The place Cyrus burned down," Sam's voice is steady, he was trying to get Dean to calm down. Both of you knew that an angry Dean was not a good thing, "Murdered all those kids."

"There's not a whole lot left," Dean comments, he seemed less angry, mostly because Sam did have a good plan, even if he didn't tell either of you.

"Church ground is hallowed ground, whether the church is still there or not," Sam explains, revealing his plan to save Dean and to destroy the ghost, "Evil spirits cross over hallowed ground, sometimes they're destroyed, so I figured, maybe, that would get rid of it." At that moment you realize Sam should not have added the maybe part, Dean was going to kill him.

"Maybe? Maybe!" Dean exclaims, which meant your astute assumption seemed to have been correct, "What if you were wrong?"

"Huh," Sam looks over at you, he looks unworried, "Honestly that thought hadn't occurred to me." You sigh, Sam was either trying to get killed or pulling Dean's leg. A few seconds later, Sam tosses your phone back to you, "He hung up."

"I wonder way," you roll your eyes as you place your phone in your jacket. Sam brings you in for a side hug, "It's not like he could've almost died."

Sam kisses the top of your head, both of you celebrating a successful hunt, "Well, in hindsight, I probably shouldn't have mentioned that."

"You think?" you look up at your younger brother, who had a smirk on his face. You shove him off of you playfully, "You're an asshole."

"I try," Sam shoves you back with the same playfulness. You stay silent for a few seconds before Sam slowly talks again, "Do you... think he's gonna pick us up?"

You snort reaching down to pick up the duffel bag Sam had thrown carelessly on the ground, "This is why you don't upset Dean when he has the car."

Sam and you both start walking towards the road when you hear the hum of the Impala, followed by the headlights. The car slows down and Dean rolls down the window, "Get in."

You and Sam share a look before jumping in the car. Dean starts driving the car at a leisurely pace. It was almost lulling you to sleep, but you were trying to stay awake. You soon lost that battle, however, and fell soundly asleep to the car's purr and the soft talking between your siblings.

 _Time Skip: 10 Hours_

Dean had woken Sam and you up at 9 in the morning to inform you that you would be meeting Cassie at the docks in an hour. After 45 minutes of rushing around to pack, eat breakfast, and shower, all of you were packed into Baby and heading towards the docks you had visited earlier.

When you had reached the docks, Sam, Dean, Cassie and you had talked for about 10 minutes. After that, you had dragged Sam off to the car to give Dean and Cassie some alone time, after all, Dean would most likely never see or hear from her again.

You were sitting in the driver's seat with Sam sitting next to you when Cassie and Dean began to walk towards the Impala, meaning that they were going to say goodbye soon.

"My mother says to tell you thanks again," you hear Cassie say to Dean. You had a feeling she was trying to distract from saying goodbye. Dean nods and the two come to stop beside the Impala, facing each other, "This is a better goodbye than last time," Cassie points out, a small smile on her face. You had to admit, Dean had good taste in girls, you might have to steal a few from him sometimes.

"Yeah, well, maybe this time it will be a little less permanent," Dean tries, placing a comforting hand on Cassie's shoulder. You knew that this was hurting Dean more than he was letting on.

"You know what?" Cassie's face turns serious, she knew that realistically Dean would never see her again, "I'm a realist. I don't see much hope for us, Dean."

Dean looks away for a few seconds, shaking his head, "Well, I've seen stranger things happen," He looks back at Cassie something unreadable in his eyes, "A hell of a lot stranger."

"Goodbye Dean," Cassie returns Dean's look, but she had a more readable emotion, sadness. You looked away, knowing this was a private moment.

"I'll see ya, Cassie," you hear Dean say softly, "I will." A few seconds later the back door opens, meaning Dean had gotten in the car. Sam waves at Cassie, she reciprocates. You turn on the Impala and drive away, knowing that Dean would rather be gone faster than slower.

 _Time Skip: 30 Minutes_

You were about 30 minutes out of town now. There were small farms on either side of the road, which gave you a view of a flat field, interrupted only by the occasional tree or a farm house. The road ahead of you was a straight shot with no other cars the road. The car had been silent since Dean had entered the car back in Cape Girardeau, so you had turned on the radio to find a good station. The speakers were currently playing Can't Find My Way Home by Blind Faith.

 _Come down on your own and leave your body alone, somebody must change_  
 _You are the reason I've been waiting all these years, somebody holds the key_  
 _Well, I'm near the end and_ I _just ain't got the time_  
 _And I'm wasted and I can't find my way home_

"I like her," Sam suddenly speaks, almost causing you to jump. You glance over at your brother for a few seconds to see he was looking back at Dean.

Dean was staring out the window and he continues to, managing a soft, "Yeah," his attention not on Sam.

"I have a question," you keep your focus on the road ahead of you, adjusting your grip on the steering wheel, "When you meet someone, someone that becomes your whole world like she did, does it make you wonder if what we do is worth it? Putting everything else on hold, even if that means never having love?"

Dean looks away from the window, his eyes meeting yours in the rearview mirror. He stares for a few seconds before smiling slightly and reaching up past Sam to grab his sunglasses, which he puts on when he is relaxing against the seat, "Why don't you wake me up when it's my turn to drive?" Dean then slouches down in the seat with a satisfied sigh.

Sam's eyes meet yours, his shakes his head at Dean and you nod in agreement. You reach up to turn down the music, then turn your attention back to the long straight road with no end in sight. These were the moments you lived for, cruising down a long open road in the Impala with your brothers and some music for company. There was nothing else in the world that you could imagine being more peaceful and you were satisfied with that, not caring that this was the only peace you could get. It only mattered that it was peace.

 _She had many wishes, dreams not yet fulfilled some have been broken in the past. Hope is all she has left, in some future that she dreams will happen. A perfect ending to all and any beginnings._

 _zaimricochet_

* * *

 **That's a wrap on chapter 13! I hope y'all liked it, even though there was a long wait! Can I just mention last week's Supernatural and how Cas said I love you to Dean? Squee! Anyway, if you have any requests, questions, or anything of the like, just comment them or PM me! As always, likes and comments are highly appreciated! That's all for now!**

 **Disclaimer: I only own a few of the characters mentioned above, the rest are owned by the CW and the creators of Supernatural. Also, all lyrics and quotes used in the chapter are not mine and are owned by their writers or performers.**


	14. Nightmare

**Trigger Warning! This chapter has child abuse and suicide as main and or important parts of the storyline. If either of these things bothers you, please do not read!**

You were fast asleep, dreaming about a place where you and your brothers weren't hunters, you were a normal family. You were a teacher, Dean was a mechanic, and Sam was a lawyer. It was a pleasant dream, even if a bit bland. But in your life, bland was good sometimes.

Your dream is interrupted by someone in your bed kicking you in the leg. This action causes you to jerk awake and reach under your pillow for the gun you put under there before crashing. You relax once you realize that Dean was the one to kick you, but your relaxation turns into confusion as you see Sam gathering his things.

"What the hell are you doing?" you question as you slide out from under the covers. You were awake now, so no use staying in the bed. Dean, however, stays in the bed, hoping that he can sleep once again.

"We have to go," Sam continues to put stuff in his bag as he answers your question. You glance over at the clock, it was 2 AM.

Dean becomes more attentive at the development of leaving, but he was not yet alarmed and most likely would not be, "What's happening?"

"We have to go," Sam repeats, "Right now." Sam grabs his now full bag and opens the door. He walks out, leaving the door ajar. You can faintly see his silhouette form from an outside light.

You and Dean share a look before moving into action. Both of you collect your things and put on the clothes you wore yesterday. You were contemplating that this was the second time Sam had roused the both of you in the middle of the night out of nowhere. This was something that had never happened before you had picked him up from college that life changing night that seemed so long ago.

You finally finished packing your things just as Dean quietly announced that he was going to go check out of the room. You nod in reply, slinging your bag on your shoulder and catching the Impala key that Dean threw before leaving. You follow your big brother out the door, him turning to the front desk and you heading towards the Impala.

Sam was waiting for one of you to come unlock the trunk. You do so and both of you throw the bags in, leaving it open for Dean. You climb into the driver's seat, turning on the car. Sam gets in the back and both of you know impatiently wait for Dean to join you in the car

A few minutes later Dean comes out of the lobby. He throws his bag in the trunk and comes around to the driver's side, he jerks his thumb, wanting you to shift over. You grumble but move over to the passenger seat. Dean takes his place behind the steering wheel of his beloved Baby before pulling the car out of the parking space and away from the motel.

 _Time Skip: 30 Minutes_

The Impala had been on the empty highway for about 30 minutes now. The scenery switched between miles of flat farmland and sprawling towns. The one good thing about being on the road so early in the morning was that there was only the occasional car driving on the other side of the highway or passing you in the other lane. Dean had turned on the radio the second he had gotten in the car, most likely to keep himself awake. It was currently playing a song that you did recognize.

Sam was on his phone in the backseat, reading from a Michigan State Police ID that he had asked you to pull out of the ID box in the glove box, "McReady. Detective McReady. Badge number 158. I've got a signal 4-80 in progress, I need the registered owner of a two-door sedan, Michigan license plate Mary-Frank-six-zero-three-seven. Yeah okay, just hurry."

His talking suddenly stops, you assume from the previous dialogue that whoever he was talking to was now looking for the license plate number Sam had just given. You turn around in your seat, watching your younger brother with concern, "Sammy, you're overreacting a bit. It was just a regular nightmare, we all have them."

"Yeah, tell me about it," Sam snorts, turning his gaze away from you to the window. At the moment you were traveling by a good-sized town, maybe even a small city.

"(Y/N)'s right," Dean chimes in, his eyes never straying from the road as he enters the conversation, "Y'know, a normal, everyday, naked-in-class, nightmare. This license plate, it won't check out. You'll see."

"It felt different, Dean," Sam answers, frustrated in the fact that the both of you didn't believe him, "Real. Like when I dreamt about our old house. And Jessica," Sam had explained the dream earlier to the both of you. A man had gotten in his garage with his car and turned off the engine. The garage door started to close by itself, then the car doors self-locked. The man couldn't open the door and while he was struggling to open one of the doors, the car key turned by itself and the engine started again. Exhaust smoke from the engine began to fill the garage. The man now moved on to trying to turn off the engine, during the struggle the radio turned on and he began to cough. Right before Sam woke up, the man keeled over unconscious from the smoke inhalation.

"Yeah, but those dreams made sense. You're dreaming about _our_ house, _your_ girlfriend. This is just some random dude, have you even seen this dude before anyway?" You question, if Sam had never seen the man, then that would settle the whole conversation. Sometimes your mind pulls up someone you may have seen once to provide "characters" for your dream.

"No," Sam's tone was monotone at his admission, maybe he was beginning to realize that this whole thing was silly and that Dean could pull into another motel so you all could get a good night's sleep for once.

"No," Dean repeats, glancing back at Sam in the rearview mirror for a few seconds before looking back at the desolate road, "Exactly. Why would you have premonitions about some random dude in Michigan?"

"I don't know," Sam shrugs, looking back at you. You look into his eyes, seeing a mix of emotions ranging from confusion to a hint of frustration. You love your brother, but sometimes he jumps to conclusions.

"I don't either and I would think Dean agrees with me," you reach your hand you, giving Sam's shoulder a squeeze, trying to reassure him. You turn back around a few seconds later, leaving Sam to himself. Dean sends you a look that reads "you did good," before he adjusts his grip on the steering wheel and once again looks back to the road.

A faint voice comes back through Sam's phone. You can't distinguish what it's saying but Sam answers it, "Yes, I'm here," He listens and then you can feel his glare pounding into the back of your head before you hear him start scribbling, "Jim Miller. Saginaw, Michigan. You have a street address?" A pause followed by furious scribbling. Got it. Thanks." Sam hangs up the phone and leans towards the front seat, "Checks out. How far are we?"

"From Saginaw?" Dean frowns to himself, doing some mental calculations. Your older brother may not act it, but he was smart and could do mental math quite fast if necessary, "Coupla hours."

"Drive faster," Sam grumbles, leaning back into his seat and falling silent.

You readjust yourself in the seat, if it was a couple of hours till you were going to be there, you might as well get some shut-eye while you could. If Sam's dream turned out to be true, today would be a long day.

 _Time Skip: 3 Hours_

You find yourself being shaken awake by rough hands. You groan at the sudden interruption of your sleep but wake up nonetheless. You blink a few times to see that the Impala is parked in front of a house surrounded by a crowd and some emergency vehicles. You can see someone on a stretcher being zipped into a body bag. You look to your brothers, gauging their reactions. Dean looks concerned, more so for Sam than for the dead guy. Sam is upset, you realize that his dream was actually true and you showed up too late to do anything about it.

Dean stops staring at the scene in front of him and opens his door, stepping out, and walking towards the crowd. Sam does the same a few seconds later, leaving you alone in the car. You wipe the sleep from your eyes before quickly getting out of the classic car and jogging to catch up with your brother's long strides.

You are a few feet away when Dean comes to a stop beside an older woman with a blonde bob, "What happened?" you hear Dean ask, just as Sam comes to stand on the woman's other side.

"Suicide," she replies, you couldn't see her facial expression, but you could tell she was shocked more than sad. The woman must not have known the man Sam had seen in his dream very well.

You come up, situating yourself next to Dean. Sam and Dean both acknowledge your presence, looking at you for a few seconds before their attention turns back to the woman. Sam shifts his stance before asking another question, "Did you know them?"

"Saw him every Sunday at St. Augustine's. He always seems..." the woman corrects herself, realizing she needed to speak in past tense, "Seemed, so normal. I guess you never know what's going on behind closed doors."

You almost snort, but turn it into a cough the last second, "Yeah, you never really do." You had enough experience with that to know that people could be angels in public but really be the devil is disguise behind closed doors.

"How did... ahh," Sam quickly realizes that his phrasing would sound suspicious so he corrects himself, "How are they saying it happened?" Sam is looking directly at the woman, as are you. Dean, however, is looking straight ahead at the people scurrying around in front of the crowd.

"I heard they found him in the garage, locked inside his car with the engine running," the woman answers the questions nonchalantly as if Sam was asking her about the weather, not the death of a man. You bite the inside of your cheek, this meant Sam's dream was indeed true, which wasn't any good. The premonitions about Jessica and the house were bad, but dreaming about the death of some random dude in Michigan was worse, much worse.

"How long ago did they find him?" you vocalize your question, hoping your voice didn't sound worried or that it didn't crack. Sam was still worrying you and this dream thing wasn't helping your worry one bit.

"Oh, it just happened about an hour or two ago," she sighs, looking towards the steps of the house drawing your attention, "His poor family. I can't even imagine what they're going through."

You gaze lands on the silhouette of a woman on the front step of the house, seemingly crying and leaning against a middle-aged man. A young man, looking to be in his 20's is standing behind them, looking distraught, he must be the man's son.

You look away from the family to Sam, knowing that he would be walking away soon. You see him grimace, then turn to walk away. You nudge Dean and nod at your younger brother's retreating form. You then share a look, following him back to the Impala.

Sam is pacing back and forth in front of the Impala, waiting for you and Dean to reach the car. Dean leans against the hood of the car while you stand straight, watching your brother with worry coursing through your veins.

"Sam," Dean starts, you knew that he was feeling the same worry that you were. It helped to know that you were alone in your worry, but then again it would have been nice to know that someone wasn't worried so they could talk sense, "We got here as fast as we could," his words draw you back into the present.

"Not fast enough," Sam replies harshly. He may be acting out, but he was mad at himself than you or Dean. This was just how he expressed his anger. But, he seemed to realize how harsh he was being, so he toned it down, "It doesn't make any sense, man. Why would I even have these premonitions if there wasn't a chance I could stop them from happening?"

"I don't know, Sammy. I wish I did, but I truly have no idea." You look at your younger brother, trying to be reassuring in your facial expressions, but it was all for nothing as he was looking at the ground.

Sam shakes his head, sighing at the frustration of the situation. He stops pacing and walks over to you and Dean, leaning against the car next to you, "So, what do you think killed him?"

"Maybe the guy just killed himself?" Dean suggests, trying to make Sam feel better. You knew it wouldn't work if Sam had the specific vision than that was what happened. If he had a vision of a random guy, why would the actuality be different from the vision? It wouldn't make any sense, "Maybe there's nothing supernatural going on at all."

Sam shakes his head, looking past you to Dean, "I'm telling you, I watched it happen," Sam pauses before continuing, trying to cool himself off, "He was murdered by something, Dean. I watched it trap him in the garage."

"If it wasn't suicide than what was it?" you were trying to draw Sam away from Dean, knowing that he wouldn't purposefully be angry at you. If Dean and Sam continued to talk there would be another argument and you were getting tired of them, "Was it a spirit or a poltergeist or was it something completely different?"

Your theory did not work out as planned, as Sam got more worked up by your question than by Dean's, "I don't know what it was. I don't know why I'm having these dreams, I don't know what the hell is happening, (Y/N)."

Dean and you both stare at Sam for a long time, not saying anything. Both of you were surprised and worried about that outburst. Sam usually never got mad at you and when he did there was usually a good reason, but this was different.

"What?" Sam questions, annoyed that the both of you were just staring at him and not saying a word. Sure, he might be acting a little strange, but not that strange

Dean speaks for the both of you, shrugging before speaking, "Nothing. I'm just, we're worried about you, man."

You chime in, adding your own thoughts, "You've been acting different and these dreams are freaking us out. You're just worrying us, that's all."

"Well," Sam considers both of your statements before speaking again, "Don't look at me like that!" You almost jump back at the second sudden outburst. Sam might just need sleep, you assume he didn't sleep at all on your way here, and neither did Dean. All of you could do with some sleep.

Dean looks away, while you keep watching Sam, not sure what to think, "We're not looking at you like anything," Dean softly says, watching the crowd begin to dissipate as the interesting things had already happened.

You speak up, smiling as you try to lighten the mood once again, "No offense or anything, but you look like crap," you then add in as an afterthought, "You need sleep."

"Nice," Sam grumbles, shaking his head. You could tell he was smiling slightly though, you always knew how to cheer him up, "Thanks."

Dean stands, walking to open the car door, "Come on, (Y/N)'s right, we need sleep. Let's pick this up in the morning. We'll check out the house, talk to the family," Dean turns back to face the two of you, waiting for a reaction.

"Dean, not to be a downer or anything, but they're devastated. They won't want to talk to us. Even if we do the whole police act, they're still not gonna talk," You walk over to Dean, brushing past him as you open the backseat. You want your brothers to sit up front and ease tension with each other.

Dean thinks for a few seconds, considering your statement before he grins. That grin didn't mean anything good, he had a plan, but it might not be the safest plan, "Yeah, you're right. But I think I know who they will talk to."

"Who?" Sam questions, the both of you sharing a confused look before switching your attention back to Dean. He doesn't reply though, he just smirks and gets in the car. You had a feeling he was going to have the three of you go out early later to get something from a store. You didn't know what was going to happen, but you had a feeling it wasn't anything good.

 _Time Skip: 4 Hours 30 Minutes_

Dean had found a cheap inn about 20 minutes away from the house and gotten a room for the three of you. As soon as you got in the room, you ordered your brothers to go to sleep. Both of them tried to fight back, but one glare from you shut them both up. They each got in separate beds, still grumbling about you. They fell asleep not long after. You stayed awake until you were sure that they were asleep before you climbed onto the other side of Sam's bed, falling asleep only a few minutes later.

Dean had woken you up an hour or two later when he got out of bed. You fell asleep again but knew that he had left the room when you heard him shutting the room door quietly.

You woke up once again an hour after that when Dean slammed the door shut upon entering the room. The noise startled you awake, which caused you to reach under your pillow for the gun you had placed there. You pointed it at the intruder before realizing it was Dean. You uncocked the gun and placed it on the nightstand before reluctantly getting out of bed. Sam and you both wiped the sleep from your eyes, wondering what Dean was doing.

Once you had woken up more with the help of coffee, courtesy of Dean, you noticed three bags sitting on the floor near the door that wasn't there the night before. You down the rest of your coffee before turning to Dean, who was sitting on one of the beds, waiting for Sam and you to fully wake up, "What's with the bags?"

Dean gives you a smirk that meant trouble before answering, "This is how we're going to talk to the family," He stands up so he can walk to the door and grab the bags. He places one in front of you, one in front of Sam, and keeps the last one for yourself. You open the bag to find a nun costume that someone would wear as a joke for Halloween.

You look up to see Sam in the same state of confusion as you. He was holding up a black shirt with a white strip of plastic in the collar, "We're dressing up as priests?" He glances over at your costume, "And a nun?"

"Well, the woman said that she saw Jim and his family at St. Augustine's a lot, right? Meet the new junior priests and nun in training," Dean smiles, obviously proud of himself for coming up with the idea.

You frown, thinking about all the things that could go wrong with this plan. You only end up thinking of one before you realize this had less risk than your usual police badges. You couldn't get in trouble with the government by pretending to be a nun, only the Catholic Church, "This could work. I'm gonna go make sure this fits, you two get into your priest get-up," you walk over to the bathroom, carrying the bag with you.

A few minutes later, you come out of the bathroom wearing the black dress with the black and white habit over your head to find your brother's putting the finishing touches on their priest clothes. Sam had even neatly slicked his hair back for the occasion.

Your brothers stop what they were doing to take in your appearance. Dean bursts out laughing a few seconds later, "You are the least likely person to ever become a nun," he manages to say in between laughter, "This is comedy gold."

You and Sam share a disgruntled look before you shoot back, "Says you. 'Yes, Father Winchester, I had sex before marriage last week, what should I do?'" you then do your best Dean impression, complete with the blue steel lips he always seems to be doing, "'I don't know. I've had sex three times in the last hour and I'm supposed to be celibate. What should _I_ do?'"

Sam chuckles at your scenario while Dean tries to be angry with you but his composure cracks and he grins at you, "Touché."

Before you and Dean started an all-out teasing war, Sam speaks up, "As much fun as this could be, don't we have somewhere we need to be going to?"

Dean huffs at Sam, about to say something sarcastic back to him. You answer Sam question before he could, knowing that Sam was right and you were just wasting time, "Sam's right, we should head out. The sooner the better."

Dean mutters something under his breath before grabbing the car keys off the table and walking over to the door. You and Sam share a look before following Dean out of the room and to the car.

 _Time Skip: 15 Minutes_

Dean walks up to the door ahead of you and Sam. He reaches out a hand to ring the doorbell before stepping back to be next to you and Sam. Dean shifts from foot to foot as he waits for someone to open the door.

You reach up to flatten out Sam's hair as he sighs, looking over to Dean, "This has gotta be a whole new low for us. He then gently pushes you away, knowing that you were doing this to calm your nerves.

You mumble a quiet sorry before looking at the door just as it opens. The man who had been comforting Mrs. Miller on the step the night before is the one who had opened to door to see two priests and a nun standing on the doorstep.

Dean immediately falls into his role as if he was actually a priest, impressing you internally. You start thinking about all the things that could go wrong before Sam nudges you slightly with his elbow, noticing that you were daydreaming. You tune back in just as Dean started talking, "Good Afternoon. I'm Father Simmons, this is Father Frehley and Sister Criss. We're new junior priests and she's a nun in training over at St. Augustine's. May we come in?" The man nods but says nothing. He widens the door allowing the three of you to enter, "Thanks." Dean gives the man a small smile as he enters.

"We're very sorry for your loss," Sam says as soon as he enters. He turns to the man, giving him a sympathetic look.

The man stays silent, this prompts you to speak, "Difficult times like these are where the Lord's guidance is most needed or wanted." You dive right into the religious stuff, hoping that this man was religious himself and that it would prompt him to speak.

"Look," the man finally speaks, but he sounds annoyed, "You wanna pitch your whole 'Lord has a plan' thing? Fine. Just don't pitch it to me. My brother's dead." This obviously was not the man you could use religion to speak to, you needed to find the wife, she would hopefully talk.

Just when you were about to ask of you could speak to Mrs. Miller she appears, sounding very distraught, "Roger. Please!" This was a good sign, if she didn't want him talking like that, then she must be very religious.

The man, now known as Roger, moves away from the three of you, trying his best to sound ashamed. You could see right through his act, he still did not want to deal with you and your brothers, "Excuse me."

Mrs. Miller turns to the three of you, an apologetic smile on her face, "I'm sorry about my brother in law. He's...he's just so upset about Jim's death." There was an awkward silence for a few seconds before she changes topics, "Would you like some coffee?"

"That would be great," Dean replies with a smile. He knew just as well as you did that this woman would talk about what happened, giving you the information you needed to determine if this was a case.

After Mrs. Miller placed the three of you in her lounge, she went off to the kitchen to brew a pot of coffee. Sam and you sat respectfully on the couch while Dean wanders around the living room, taking interest in seemingly random objects.

Mrs. Miller's footsteps enter the room and Dean turns his attention back towards the dyed blonde women. She is holding a tray with a pot of coffee, four cups, sugar, cream and some cocktail sausages. Sam and you sit up while Dean plants himself on the armchair across the coffee table from the two of you.

Mrs. Miller begins to start to process of pouring coffee into each cup before setting down the sugar, cream, and cocktail sausages on the table. Before she walks back to the kitchen to dispose of the tray she stands up straight and looks at the three of you, "It was wonderful of you to stop by. The support of the Church means so much right now."

You smile at her before spewing more religious crap to make her believe that you were the real deal, "Of course. We are all God's children and we have to stick together." You then felt guilty for acting this way. You had no right to be acting like a nun or your brother's as priests to find information. You should have just did your usual suit thing.

You were drawing back into reality by Dean's loud chewing on the sausages and Sam's reprimanding eyes landing on your form. Once Sam notices you were actually paying attention, he speaks slowly and carefully, "Just... tone it down a little, _Sister_."

You were about to fire back with a remark about how you were doing a better job than he was and then say you didn't even feel good about doing this, but Mrs. Miller returned before you could say anything.

Mrs. Miller sits down on the chair beside Dean and there was a lack of conversation for a minute or two before Dean stepped up, "So, Mrs. Miller, did your husband have a history of depression?" You make a face at Dean, telling him that was a way too heavy of a question to start with.

"Nothing like that," Mrs. Miller takes a deep, shuddering breath. You could tell that question had thrown her off guard and she was beginning to get upset, "We had our ups and downs like everyone but we were happy." Tears begin to stream down her face as the conversation takes a sad turn, "I just don't understand...how Jim could do something like this."

You don't have to act at this point. You have a somber look on your face and your heartstrings are being pulled on. This woman was obviously very distressed and this was most likely the first time she had been able to talk about it, "I'm sorry, we're sorry, that you had to find him like that. I wouldn't wish for anyone to go through that."

Mrs. Miller looks at you as she wipes her eyes with her finger, "Actually, our son Max, he was the one who found him." She gestures to the room behind her. All three of you direct your attention to the dining room to see Max sitting in the corner staring at the wall, presumably daydreaming.

"Do you mind if maybe, I go talk to him?" Sam asks hesitantly after he stops staring at Max. He gives Mrs. Miller a serious look, hoping that she would approve of the talk.

"Oh, thank you, Father." She gives him a hint of a small, grateful that someone was willing to talk to her son. You could tell that she was worried about him more than she was about herself.

Sam nods and gives her a quick smile before standing and walking over to the other room. You hear a faint murmur of conversation before Dean turns his attention back to Mrs. Miller. You knew that his next question would be about the house and if anything weird was happening. Right on cue, Dean states his question, "Mrs. Miller, you have a lovely home. How long have you lived here?"

"We moved in about five years ago." She seemed more than happy to discuss a different subject, Dean's previous question had taken a lot out of her.

"I love old houses, I used to live in one when I was growing up." That was completely untrue. The only house you had lived in was fairly new but you had to get this information somehow, "The only downside is that something was always breaking or causing headaches for my parents."

"What do you mean, headaches?" Mrs. Miller looks confused. That was a good sign though if she didn't know what you meant, then nothing was happening. That ruled out ghosts and poltergeist, which meant this would be a harder case.

"Well, weird leaks, electrical shortages, odd setting noises at night," Dean lists out the common signs of ghosts in one of the most nonchalant ways you had ever heard. Dean was improving his acting or it could have been that since he was a 'priest' he had to be acting prim and proper, "That kind of thing."

"No, nothing like that. It's been perfect." You're surprised that she doesn't use past-tense. After her husband died, you would assume she would talk about anything good here as if it happened in the past.

You nod your head in understanding, "That's good to hear. It's always annoying when stuff like that happens. On another note, may I use your restroom?" This was something standard that either you or your brothers did. One of you asked to go to the bathroom and then checked out the rest of the house.

"Oh sure." Mrs. Miller smiles, not thinking anything out of the ordinary about your request, "It's just up the stairs." She points to the staircase in the entry way.

You smile in thanks before rising. You make sure to pass Dean's chair as you make your way to the other room so he can slip the handmade ESP device into your hand. You make your way up the stairs as you hear Dean asking Mrs. Miller about what she does for a living. You finish climbing up the stairs, entering into a hallway. You check to make sure the coast is clear before you turn on the ESP scanner. You slowly walk by each room waving the scanner past each, waiting for it to go off. You make it to the end of the hallway when you hear footsteps coming up the stairs. You hastily shut it off and hide it behind your back.

To your relief, Sam was the one who appeared around the corner. You have a sigh of relief before tossing the scanner to him. He tucks it into his pocket before asking his question, "Anything?"

You walk towards the stairs and your brother, "Nothing," you both make your way down the stairs, hoping that Dean was wrapping up the conversation so you could leave. You didn't have anything else to ask or look at here.

 _Time Skip: 1 Hour_

Dean had given Sam the task of looking into the history of the house in the town hall records after leaving the Miller house. Sam had dropped the both of you off at the motel and then driven off.

You were organizing all of the duffel bags while Dean was cleaning all the weapons you found in said bags. You were finishing up your bag as Sam walked in holding nothing but the car keys.

"What do you have?" Dean questions, looking up from the gun in his hand for a few seconds before continuing to put it back together.

Sam tosses the Impala keys onto the table you were standing at before turning to Dean and answering, "A whole lotta nothing. Nothing bad has happened in the Miller house since it was built."

"Nothing on the land either?" You question. This was getting stranger and stranger. There was nothing surrounding the house and if your hunch was right, nothing bad had happened on the land either.

Sam walks away from the table and sinks onto the bed opposite Dean, "No graveyards, battlefields, tribal lands, or any other kind of atrocity on or near the property," Sam sighs, looking just as confused as you felt.

"Hey, man, (Y/N) told you, she searched that house up and down. No cold spots, sulfur scent. Nada." Dean finally finishes putting his gun together and turns the safety on. He tosses the gun to you. You catch it easily and then walk over to Dean's bag, placing the gun carefully on the very top of his bag before sitting on the bed next to Sam.

"And the family said everything was normal?" Sam looks over at Dean and then you, knowing that you both had more of a chance to talk to Mrs. Miller than him.

"Well, aside from the inefficient evidence, nobody seemed to notice anything associate with a demon or a poltergeist," you answer, then adding an afterthought "You know I used the inferred thermal scanner and there was nothing."

"So what, you two think Jim Miller killed himself and my dream was just some sorta freakish coincidence?" Sam sounds frustrated and worried, as were you. Worried about Sam's wellbeing with all these almost prophet-like dreams and frustrated at the lack of evidence for a case at this house.

Before you could answer to try and reassure Sam, Dean answers the question, "I dunno. I'm pretty sure there's nothing supernatural about that house." You shoot Dean a look before turning your attention back to your distressed little brother.

"Yeah," Sam rubs his temple, you assuming thinking about something, "Well, maybe it has nothing to do with the house." He takes a deep breath, now holding his head in his hands, causing you to frown, "Maybe it's just...Shit," Sam his hold his hand to his forehead, "...maybe it's connected to Jim in some other way?"

"Sammy, you okay?" You place a hand on Sam's shoulder, trying to steady him through whatever pain he was experiencing.

Instead of him calming down, it seemed to get worse. Sam makes an anguished noise and sinks to a crouch on the floor, "Ahh. My head," he groans, clutching his head in pain.

Dean and you immediately join Sam on the floor, "Sam? Hey!" Dean grabs Sam's arm and you steady Sam from the other side, "Hey! What's going on? Talk to us."

 _P.O.V. Switch_

Sam stares blankly at his siblings before suddenly flashing out of the motel room. He is now a fly on the wall in a house or apartment of some sort. He watches as Roger enters his kitchen with bags of groceries in his arms. He places them on a table and starts to unpack when he notices the window is open. He walks over, closing and locking the window. He then returns to unpacking the food when the lock moves by itself and the window slide open again. Roger notices and appears confused for a few seconds before going back over to attempt to close it, but the window is sticking. He leans out, twisting to look up at the top of the window, trying to find the problem. The window suddenly slides closed with a snap, decapitating Roger, his blood gushing on the now closed window.

 _P.O.V. Switch_

Sam's attention finally comes back to Dean and yourself after what seemed like an eternity. Dean and you share a worried look when it takes Sam a few minutes to speak after whatever just happened.

Sam takes a gulp of air before looking at you in the eyes, "It's happening again," he pauses to take another breath, "Something's gunna kill Roger Miller."

Dean and you sit for a few seconds, stunned by Sam's accusation before the both of you jump into action. Dean grabs jackets, tossing one to you and Sam. You grab car keys and your cell phone, along with your wallet and one of your FBI badges. You toss the keys to Dean. You both make brief eye contact, the both of you communicating the necessary information. Dean wanted you to help Sam make it to the car while he started the car.

Dean walks over to the door while you walk back over to your younger, but taller, brother. He was still sitting on the floor and holding his head. You could tell by his controlled breathing that he was trying not to hyperventilate. You cautiously plant yourself in front of him, giving him time to realize your presence and get used to it.

After a few minutes, you start to talk in a low, soothing voice, "Sammy, hey, I know it would be better if you sat here for an hour or two and calmed yourself down, but we need your help if we want to save this guy. Dean already has the car running, but we can leave whenever you're ready to." You slowly reach for your brother, wanting to give him a hug. Sam beats you to it by leaning into you. The two of you sit in silence for quite some time. Sam was calming down, you knew that when he was upset, touch was always the best way to keep him grounded, hugs were typically the best way to go, the offered the most contact and gave him something to lean against.

Sam takes a deep breath and then leans away from you. He slowly pushes himself off of the floor, standing still for a few seconds, using the bed as support. You stand up soon after, giving Sam the time he needs. Sam looks over at you and then nods, signaling he was ready to move out.

You walk to the door, letting Sam set the pace of your movement. You make it out of the room and to the Impala within a matter of minutes. You let Sam take the passenger seat, knowing the Dean would also be of some help if Sam ever hinted to him that he was shaken. You knew that Sam wouldn't let Dean on, you were the one he confided in with emotions, not the Dean wasn't good with them, you just had a softer touch and Sam appreciated that.

Dean shares a look with you in the rearview mirror before pulling out of the parking lot and onto the road. Sam is fumbling with his phone in the front seat, trying to dial a number. He is successful and puts the phone to his ear. His conversation is quiet and slow, lasting only a few minutes.

"I got an address," he announces to the car, "450 West Grove, Apartment 1120."

Dean replies with a question, noticing that Sam was still off, especially since he was still holding his head during his conversation on the phone, "You okay?" Even though the question was simple, you knew the meaning Dean was putting behind it. He was always the worrier, trying to protect you and Sam from anything the world through your way.

"Yeah," Sam answers nonchalantly, trying to play off the fact that he still was obviously recovering from the vision he had. You don't know what he saw, but you knew it had to be bad to have shaken up your younger brother.

"Fair warning, if you throw up in the car, Dean will actually murder you. So if you feel like you're gunna hurl, let us know." You try to lighten the somber mood in the car by joking with Sam. You knew from experience that Dean would throw a hissy fit if any puke got on or in his car.

"I'm _fine_." Was Sam's reply, you assume it came out more aggressive than he meant it to because he immediately backed off after he said the words.

Dean replies for you, knowing that if you tried to reply, you would be insistent with Sam, "Alright."

"Just drive," Sam's reply was softer than his earlier comment, obviously feeling bad for snapping only a few seconds prior. You lean on the back of the bench seat, trying to get closer as to hear the impending conversation that you knew was going to happen. Sam sighs heavily, looking at Dean and you before looking away only a few seconds later, "Dean, (Y/N), I'm scared. These nightmares were bad enough, now I'm seeing things when I'm awake? And these, visions, or whatever, they're getting more intense. And painful."

"Sam, you'll be alright," you sigh, then repeating the line much quieter as to make yourself feel better, "It'll be fine." Sam was worrying you with all the nightmares or visions he was having, much more than you were letting on. You were trying to be the strong one, but you had a feeling that facade was going to collapse on you very soon.

The car is filled with looming silence before Sam makes a sudden remark, "What is it about the Millers? Why am I connected to them, why am I watching them die?" The following sentence is said much quieter than the first two and was probably not meant to be heard by you or Dean, "Why the hell is this happening to me?"

Dean readjusts his grip on the steering wheel and sighs loudly before giving a half-assed answer, "I don't know Sam, but we'll figure it out." He glances over at you before adding on, "We've faced the unexplainable every day. This is just another thing."

You almost want to slap your older brother for what he said. Sam was just another thing to him! Why couldn't he understand how much this was hurting Sam and in turn you? You were about to lean forward and quietly reprimand Dean for his harsh words, but Sam beats you to it;

"No. It's never been us. It's never been in the family like this," Sam turns to face Dean, his voice taking on an accusing tone, "Tell the truth, you can't tell me this doesn't freak you out."

Sam directs the statement at Dean, knowing that you were on his side, not Dean's. Dean stared straight ahead for a long moment, focusing on the road before slowing speaking, "This doesn't freak me out."

Sam stares cold and hard at your older brother before turning away and looking out the window. Dean had just broken Sam's heart, not that Sam would ever admit that. Dean needed to understand that this predicament was not just another hunt, but that it was a family problem.

 _Time Skip: 10 Minutes_

Dean pulls the Impala up to the curb just as you see Roger approaching the entrance to his apartment block with a few brown bags of groceries. You had gotten here early this time, still having time to prevent the foreseen death in Sam's vision.

Sam, being the only one with the window open, calls out to Roger, hoping that he would stop and let you help him, "Hey, Roger."

Roger turns around, annoyed and startled by your presence, "What are you guys, missionaries?" He turns back around to walk towards the door, yelling, "Leave me alone," before continuing on his way.

"Please!" Sam is sounding extremely desperate. If you didn't save Roger from his imminent death, Sam would be crushed and most likely unwilling to help with the case. You draw yourself out of your thoughts, noticing that Roger had disappeared from view. Dean guns the engine, jumping the curb as he hurriedly parks.

Sam and you both jump out, running towards the door of the apartment block, trying to reach Roger before the door closes. You try calling out now, hoping that he would at least pause to hear your pleading, "Roger, please! We're just trying to help you!"

"Please!" Sam adds in, a few feet ahead of you as he has longer strides than you, "Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey." Sam makes the last few steps towards the entrance just as Roger closes the door behind him. You catch up to your younger brother only a few seconds later, knowing that you were now going to be too late to stop Roger's death.

Roger stares hard and cold at the both of you before saying, "I don't want your help." He then walks away, farther into the building.

Sam calls after him, hoping that he would stop and listen, "We're not priests or a nun, you gotta listen to us!" Roger continues walking towards the stairwell as if he wasn't hearing a single word Sam was saying.

Dean's voice comes over your shoulder, startling you as he yells, "Roger, you're in danger!" Roger was now making his way up the stairs, almost out of view.

While Sam and Dean are still staring after him desperately, you look around, noticing that between the apartment block and the next building there was an alley, "Guys, follow me!"

You break off into a sprint as you make your way around the corner to the back entrance. You hear the pounding of your brother's feet as they follow you towards the door. You come to a skidding stop, only to find that it is securely locked. Behind the gate, there is a stairwell, most likely the fire escape. Dean gently pushes you out of the way, he quickly looks around and then he kicks the gate open. Dean takes the lead as you run to the fire escape. Sam jumps to the first level easily, as does Dean. Dean reaches down for you, helping you up to the first level. Once you have your footing and are on the fire escape, all of you run up the metal stairs, causing quite the racket.

When you are only what appears to be one floor below Roger's apartment, you hear a window slide down followed by a wet, squelching noise. Sam freezes up, blocking the way up the stairs. Dean slides past him, followed by you. Dean stops on the next level of the fire escape leaning on the railing. You push him to the side, only to see Roger's head lying in the flower bed under his window, his blood covering the window and flowers.

Sam joins the two of you only seconds later. After a long pause, Dean pulls something from his pocket, throwing one to you and one to Sam. He then begins to wipe down the railing while giving Sam and yourself instructions, "Start wiping down your fingerprints, we don't want the cops to know we were here." He stops his wiping for a few seconds to encourage you and Sam to start working, "Come on, come on!" Sam and you immediately start wiping down the railing, hoping that you get every spot as to not bring any evidence towards yourself or your brothers. Dean uses his rag to push up the window leading out to the fire escape, "I'm gunna take a look inside," Dean then slips inside, leaving you and Sam to continue to wipe down the metal railing.

 _Time Skip: 15 Minutes_

"I'm telling you, there was nothing in there. No signs either, just like the Miller's house." Dean was explaining what he had seen in the apartment, which was a whole lotta nothing. He had come out and joined Sam and you by the car about 5 minutes after you had wiped down everything that had fingerprints on it.

"I saw something," Sam speaks suddenly after there were a few minutes of silence in the car, "In the vision. Like a dark shape. Something was...something was stalking Roger." He then frowns, as if he was trying to recall any defining features about the dark shape he saw.

You contemplate the statement before speaking, "So, whatever this, shape is, are you positive that it's not connected to the Miller's house or Roger's apartment?" You had a feeling you knew the answer, but you wanted to ask, just in case you were wrong.

"No, it's connected to the family themselves," Sam answers the question just like you expected he would. Sam scrunches his face in confusion, "So, what do you think, like a vengeful spirit?"

"Well, yeah, there's a few that have been known to latch onto families, follow them for years." This information is obvious to both you and Sam, but this was something Dean did on a frequent basis, he liked to think out loud, which was usually pretty helpful.

"So, something like an angiak or a banshee." You give an example of vengeful spirits, knowing that it most likely wouldn't be either of them, but listing could help spark ideas in someone's brain. You bite your lip in worry. If this was a vengeful spirit it was a kind you hadn't encountered before, no signs or hints as to what it was.

"Basically like a curse." Dean's talking draws you back into the conversation. He was still thinking aloud. Sam looked over at you with a concern in his eyes. You shake your head, letting him know it's nothing. He obviously doesn't believe you but goes back to paying attention to Dean, "So maybe Roger and Jim Miller got involved in something heavy, something curse-worthy."

"And now the something is out for revenge. And the men in their family are dying," Sam concludes. The only thing this brainstorming session was doing for you was giving you more questions. What was the thing they got involved in? Was it really a spirit or was your gut instinct right in telling you that it was something else? "Hey, you think Max is in danger?"

"Well, if he is, we'll figure it out before he is." You smile, trying to reassure your brother. Sam always cares about the people who are in immediate danger and is the first to bring them up. It's not like Dean and you aren't concerned, it's more that you both try not to think about them unless it's likely that they're close to being in danger. You both are more focused on trying to solve the case and kill the monster before anyone else gets hurt.

"Well, I know one thing I have in common with these people." Sam chuckles with a disheartening tone mixed in. You knew whatever it was going to be wasn't going to be good.

You and Dean share a concerned look, he also not liking where this was probably heading. Dean is the one to ask Sam the question running through both of your heads, "What's that?"

"Both our families are cursed," he says simply as if he was talking about the weather rather than curses. You try to keep your worry out of your face. Sam tries to hide the fact that Jess' death still bothers him, but sometimes it comes out in snarky comments.

"Sam, our family is not cursed, you know that right?" You pause to think of a good way of describing the predicaments you find yourselves in, "We just have our...dark spots, I guess it the way of putting it." You knew that it was a weak excuse, you were trying to make Sam feel better, but you also knew that Sam wasn't buying anything that you were saying.

Sam scoffs and shakes his head as if he couldn't believe the crap you were telling him, "Our dark spots are...pretty dark." His response was better than you thought it would end up being. You thought he start snapping at you and things would have gone downhill from there, as they always did.

Dean, however, seems to take offense to Sam's smartass response. He shoots a comeback meant to make Sam shut up, "You're...dark." The confused face he made combined with the ineffective and frankly horrible comeback caused Sam and you to start laughing. Dean grumbled something along the lines of "Coupla smartass here," before he starts the car and pulls away from the apartment building.

 _Time Skip: 45 Minutes_

After picking up dinner and eating it in the motel room, you and your siblings were ready to have a discussion as to what you should do next. Sam believed you should head to a library and try to find an obvious connection to the family by pulling up records and newspapers. Dean thought you should take a more hands-on approach and actually go to the Miller home and ask Max some questions.

This left you to make the final decision. Both brothers had their ways of trying to bribe you or convince you of going with their choice. Dean usually went straight to bribing you with things such as being able to drive Baby for a whole week or taking you to a bookstore or something along those lines, he did sometimes argue with Sam on points he made, but usually, it went to bribing. Sam went with convincing first, pointing out the flaws in Dean's plan and then giving you pros and cons of his, but if that didn't work, he started to bribe you.

This was exactly what they were doing now. Dean, unlike his usual self, was doing convincing and not bribing and he was arguing with Sam as to why his idea was better, "Asking Max is so much better! Why would you want to just sit and look at a computer screen for 5 hours if you could just ask the kid himself?"

"Because _he's a kid_! He won't know if they did some kinda deal or messed with something they shouldn't have! Neither of them would tell a kid what they messed up! Nobody in their right mind would tell a kid about any kind of crap like that." Sam countered Dean's statement with a very good point. Nobody would want a kid to know about a deal or mistake like that. Or at least a good parent wouldn't, your father would disagree with Sam's argument in a heartbeat. But then again, if he was here, this argument wouldn't be happening because Sam would still be in college at Sanford.

"Both of you, be quiet." Your volume was still at regular conversation level and was a bit quieter than your brother's argument, but you still got their attention with your stern tone. The boys immediately fall silent and look at you, waiting expectantly for your verdict as to what they would be doing the following day. You close your eyes and sigh before giving your much-anticipated response, "We're going to go to the Miller home around 10 o'clock tomorrow morning to ask Max a few questions." You shoot Sam a look, knowing that he would start to argue with you. Once you were positive he wasn't going to interrupt you, you continue, "Sam made a good point about him possibly not knowing anything, but it doesn't hurt to check. If we don't get any leads from him, we will go to the library or town hall to try and dig into the family history." You stand up, grabbing the trash from your meal as you do so, "Now if you excuse me, I am going to go shower and then watch some TV before crashing."

A few minutes later, once you are in the bathroom, you hear your brother's start bickering with each other, probably thinking you wouldn't be able to hear them. You smile to yourself in the mirror, you loved those boys, but sometimes they were a pain in the ass.

 _Time Skip: 14 Hours_

For the second time in 2 days, you find yourself on the Miller's doorstep dressed in a nun costume with your brothers by your side, dressed as priests. You were still nervous, however, dress as a holy person was not something you normally did and you couldn't help but feel guilty about it. Both of your brothers must have sensed your nervous energy because both of them sent you a reassuring smile.

A few seconds later, Max opens the door. You hadn't really gotten a chance to look at him on your last visit, as he had been conversing with Sam while Dean and you had been talking to Mrs. Miller. He was maybe 3 or 4 years younger than Sam, putting him at a young college student age. He had brown hair with a slight poof, making his head look a bit larger than it actually was. He had light blue, almost gray eyes, and pale, almost sickly looking skin. His clothes were something Sam had worn when he was that age, a zip-up hoodie with a shirt underneath, jeans, and a ratty pair of sneakers.

You are the first to speak, as your brothers were not expecting Max to be the one to open the door, "Just the person we were looking for." You give Max small smile, hoping for one in return when you don't get one, you continue speaking as if nothing had happened, "Could we come in?"

Max nods, opening the door wider and allowing you and your brothers to enter his home. Max leads the three of you into his living room, answering the silent question running through your head, "My Mom's resting, she's pretty wrecked."

"Of course." Dean nods solemnly as if he wasn't there last night and didn't witness this kid's uncle die of unusual circumstances.

Max leads you to the living room. You look around and notice that the dining room table is covered in what looks like casseroles and other various foods. Max takes notice in your curiosity, "All these people kept coming with like, casseroles?" He sounds confused at the fact, "I finally had to tell them all to go away. You know, cause nothing says I'm sorry like a tuna casserole."

You fight back the desire to snort at the line. You look over at Dean to see him biting his lip to keep himself from laughing. Sam manages to keep his composure but he smiles at Max. Unlike when you smiled at him, Max smiled back at Sam. After a few moments, Max gestures to the lounge and you all take seats. There is a moment of silence, then Sam sighs, "How are you holding up?" he softly asks.

"Okay," Max replies nonchalantly. The two very recent deaths in his family didn't seem to be bothering him as much as one would think they would. You found this strange but decided to keep any thoughts to yourself before you started accusing him of anything.

"We heard that your dad and uncle were close, is that right?" This was your way of delving into the doubts you were starting to have about Max, his oddly calm state was creeping you out and you wanted to figure out why.

"Yeah, I guess," Max shrugs his shoulders in a half-hearted agreement, "I mean, they were brothers. They used to hang out all the time when I was little."

You scrunch your eyebrows in confusion, what had happened to draw his father and uncle apart? Sam must be thinking the same thing because he asks a question along the same lines, "But not lately much?"

"No, it's not that," Max answers quickly, shaking his head for emphasis, "It's just...we used to be neighbors when I was a kid, and we lived across town in this house. Uncle Roger lived next door, so he was over all the time."

"Right, that makes sense." There is an impending silence before you speak again, "So, how was that house, like when you were a kid?"

"It was fine," Max answers slowly, giving up a look that was a mix of confused and accusing, "Why?"

"All good memories?" Dean takes over, shooting off questions as if Max could answer each one telepathically, "Do you remember anything unusual? Something involving your father and your uncle maybe?"

Max shakes his head, overwhelmed by the sudden rapid-fire questioning, "What do ya...why do you ask?"

"We're just curious, that's all." You give Max a reassuring smile. You now had a feeling that something had happened in that house and he didn't want to think about it.

"No, there was nothing." Max answers the question suddenly with a tone that gave off a sense of hostility, "We were totally normal. Happy."

"Good. That's good." Dean was also beginning to think along the same lime as you. That something had happened in that house that he didn't wanna think about. Dean stands up suddenly, prompting Sam and yourself to stand as well, "Well, you must be exhausted. We should take off."

"Right," Sam agrees. He then turns to Max and nods, "Thanks."

"Yeah," Max leads the three of you to the door, opening it for all of you. You give him a nod before walking out. He shuts the door behind you.

You and your brother's start walking to the Impala in silence. Finally coming to a stop. You are the first to speak, telling your brother's about your observations, "Something happened in that old house, I don't know what but he was acting strangely as soon as we started to question him about it."

"He sounded scared," Sam adds, agreeing with your observation.

"Yeah, Max isn't telling us everything," Dean thinks for a few seconds, "I say we go find this old neighborhood, find out what life was really like for the Millers."

"Sounds like a plan," you open the back door to the Impala, sliding in before closing the door behind you. Your brothers follow your lead, Dean getting in on the driver's side as usual. A few seconds later, you were pulling away from the Miller house.

 _Time Skip: 35 Minutes_

Sam had run into the city hall for only about 10 minutes and had come out with the Miller's previous address. Unlike their current residence which was in town, their old residence was in a small neighborhood about 5 minutes out of town.

Dean pulls the Impala down a street that had less than 10 houses on it before it went into farmland. Sam is looking closely at the numbers on the mailboxes, "Stop!" He speaks suddenly, "The first house on your left, that's the Miller's old house."

"I suggest that we go to the house across the street, see if they knew the Miller's." You nod towards the house a yard or two down the road from the Miller's old house, "If anyone has any idea what went on, it would be a neighbor."

Dean nods in agreement before driving the car to the front of the other house. He parks the car and gets out only a few seconds later. Sam and you follow his lead as he walks towards the driveway. The owner of the house was out doing yard work and had looked up when the car had come to a stop. He was an older man with gray hair, most of which was being covered by a red baseball cap. He was wearing gloves and holding on to what looked like a rake, "Can I help you three?"

"Have you lived in the neighborhood very long?" Sam asks the man once you were close to him. Sam always got straight to the point no matter what the topic was.

"Yeah, almost 20 years now. It's nice and quiet." He considers Sam's question for a moment before firing back with one of his own, "Why, you three looking to buy?"

"No, actually, since you've been here so long, do you happen to remember a family that used to live in the house over there?" You turn and point to the house in question. You take in the house for the first time at this point, it was a nice house, small, but pretty.

"Yeah, the Millers," Dean adds in, obviously trying to jog the man's memory, "They had a little boy called Max." Dean sounds very hopeful and knowing that he's lived here for 20 some years, you don't think the hope is very short lived.

"Yeah, I remember." The man nods and looks past the three of you as if he's taking a trip down memory lane, "The brother had the place next door." He snaps out of his thoughts and looks back at the three of you, "So uh, what's this about, is the poor kid okay?"

You and your brothers share a look of confusion at the man's question. That must mean that you were right in your hypothesis, something had happened in that house that Max didn't want to talk about. Sam is the one to ask for clarification, "What do you mean?"

The man sighs, looking downcast as he begins to talk, "Well, in my life I've never seen a child treated like that. I mean, I'd hear Mr. Miller yelling and throwing things clear across the street, he was a mean drunk. He used to beat the tar outta Max. Bruises. Broke his arm two times that I know of."

You bite your lip and take a deep breath. This was hitting a little too close to home for you. Your father, after all, was a mean drunk and even that was an understatement. Dean notices your discomfort and reaches a hand out to your arm, just resting it there for reassurance. Despite the discomfort you were feeling, you ask a question, "And was this a regular occurrence or...?"

"Practically every day. In fact, that thug brother of his was just as likely to take a swing at the boy, but the worst part was the stepmother. She'd just stand there, checked out, not lifting a finger to protect him. I must have called the police seven or eight times. Never did any good." The man shakes his head at the ground as if he couldn't believe this had happened.

"Now, you said step-mother." Dean wants to move on from the beating topic as soon as possible, especially for your sake. Even though this kid had it much worse than you, anything involving abuse with kids would get you worked up and that was never a good thing.

"I think his real mother died," the man answers. He closes his eyes for a few seconds, thinking hard, "Some sorta...accident. Car accident I think." You see movement out of the corner of your eye, Sam moved his hand to his head and was grimacing in pain. You almost start to panic, Sam was going to have another vision. The man takes notice and looks at Sam with concern, "Are you okay there?"

"Uh, yeah," Sam says half-heartedly, wincing with pain even as he said it.

You move closer to Sam, putting an arm around his waist to steady him. You look up at the man quickly and smile, "Thank you for your time."

Sam lifts his other arm to his head and manages a weak, "Thank you," before you all turn to go. Dean goes on Sam's other side, trying to help support him as you walk back to the car, "God," Sam suddenly looks up and goes limp. Dean and you manage to keep him upright as you lead him to the back seat. Both of you quickly enter the car as well and turn around as to makes sure Sam wakes up.

 _P.O.V. Switch_

Sam looks up and the sky as the world begins to spin around him. Suddenly he is in the Miller's kitchen and not on the street. Mrs. Miller is chopping vegetables with a large knife and speaking to Max. She spins around all of the sudden, laying the knife down, "I don't know what you mean by that. You know I never did anything!"

"That's right. You didn't do anything." Max is angrily approaching his stepmother. The knife that she was previously using starts to rattle on the chopping board, as if there was an earthquake, "You didn't stop them, not once." The knife starts to lift up into the air, it seemed to appear that Max was the one controlling the knife.

Mrs. Miller starts to back up against, more confused than scared at the moment, "How did you..." The knife moves forward to hold her against the wall, now she was terrified, "Max! Please!" The knife twists in front of her face, coming close enough to her eyeball to pierce the tear there as it runs down her check. She gasps in surprise.

"For every time you stood there and watched. Pretending it wasn't happening." Max's voice was shaking and tears were threatening to pour out of his eyes. Making Sam wondering if Max really wanted to do this.

"I'm sorry." Mrs. Miller isn't even sobbing as if she knows that the end is inevitable.

"No, you're not," Max says nonchalantly, "You just don't want to die."

Mrs. Miller gasps and then cries out. The knife slices right through her eye and out the back of her head, impaling her to the wall.

 _P.O.V. Switch and Time Skip: 15 Minutes_

Sam had been explaining what he saw in his vision while Dean drove the three of you to the Miller's house, hopefully in enough time to stop what Sam saw from happening, "Max is doing it. Everything I've been seeing." You and Dean are taken aback by what Sam is accusing, after all, wasn't Sam the one advocating for Max? Both of you decide to wait a few minutes before questioning Sam to let him get ahold of himself before putting pressure on him.

After a few moments of silence, Dean looks over at you, asking a silent question. You nod, giving him the go ahead to start questioning Sammy, "You sure about this?"

Sam considered the question for a few moments, "Yeah, I saw him." He looks at the two of you almost like a small child would look at a parent for approval.

You nod, trying to wrap your head around the fact that Max was the supposed murderer of his own father and uncle. You knew the feeling of having your parent abuse you, but you would never murder your father. But then again, just hearing about what Max went through from a neighbor, you could understand why he might have psychopathic tendencies. You look at Sam, thinking of question upon question to ask him. You decide to go with the simplest first, "So, if he's the murderer, how's he doing the murdering?"

"I don't know," Sam thinks for a few seconds before coming up with a hesitant answer, "Like telekinesis?"

"What so he's psychic, a spoon bender?" Dean questions looking just as confused as you felt. If he was psychic, did that mean Sam and him had something in common? Sam had precognition, so telekinesis didn't seem that far-fetched at this point.

"I didn't even realize it but this whole time, he was there. He was outside the garage when his Dad died, he was in the apartment when his Uncle died. These visions, this whole time - I wasn't connecting to the Millers, I was connecting to Max!" Sam realizes. His facial expression turns from concerned to confused as he adds as an afterthought, "The thing is I don't get why, man. I guess - because we're so alike?"

"What the hell are you talking about Sammy? Max is nothing like you," you say, shocked the Sam would even think such a thing. Dean shares a concerned look with you. What was causing Sam to say this? What was he not telling the two of you?

"Well," Sam thinks for a few seconds, "We both have psychic abilities, we both..."

Dean cuts him off, "Both what? Sam, Max is a monster, he's already killed two people, now he's gunning for a third," Dean is white-knuckling the steering wheel as he tries not to get worked up. He knew now was not the time to be upset at Sam.

"Well, with what he went through, the beatings, to want revenge on those people?" Sam looks apologetic for what he is about to say next, "I'm sorry, man, I hate to say it, but it's not that insane."

Dean is about to open his mouth, but you shoot him a look. You then turn to face Sam as Dean begins to slow the car down as the car approaches Max's house, "Look, I agree with you, after being beat for so many years, you'd expect someone to want revenge, I don't deny that. But that really doesn't justify murdering anyone."

"(Y/N)..." Sam starts, his voice quiet as he realizes how you might understand Max too.

Dean cuts him off as he pulls in front of the Miller's home, "He's no different from anything else we've hunted, all right? We gotta end him." Was Dean implying what you think he was implying? Were you going to kill Max?

"Dean, we are not going to kill Max. He's a kid, he might be in the wrong mindset, but he's still a kid." You give Dean a look that usually cracks his no code whenever you need to.

This time, however, it doesn't seem to work, "Then what? Hand him over to the cops and say 'Lock him up officer; he kills with the power of his mind.'" Dean snorts as if it was the most outrageous thing he had ever heard.

"No way. Forget it." Sam luckily agrees with you. When it was two against one in your family, two usually always won. Sam was also giving Dean his pleading look.

"Sam, (Y/N)..." Dean turns off the engine as he trails off, not knowing what else to say to get his opinion across.

"Dean, please! He's a person, a kid! We can talk to him, Sam can talk to him." You look over at Sam, prompting him to nod in agreement, "Promise you'll just follow our lead on this one, please." If this didn't convince Dean, it was a lost cause and Max was as good as dead.

There was a long pause. You were beginning to think Dean was now just dragging it out to give you less and less hope, but finally, he spoke, "All right, fine. But I'm not letting him hurt anybody else." Dean reaches past you and opens the glove compartment. He removes a Taurus handgun and checks to see if it's loaded as he pulls away. He glares at the both of you and then opens the door prompting the both of you to follow.

The three of you speed walk to the front door as Dean fumbles to put the gun in his waistband. Dean stops just in front of the door, he counts down from three before he opens the door loudly. You seemed to have come just in time because based on what Sam had described to you, it was just a minute or two before Mrs. Miller would've died.

"Fathers? Sister?" Mrs. Miller looks confused at your sudden burst in. You would've been too, but right now you were just glad she was still alive.

"What are you doing here?" Max sounds disappointed and angry at the same time. He was only a minute away from killing his stepmother and wasn't happy to be interrupted.

"Aah, sorry to interrupt." Dean was panicking slightly. You could tell he thought he would just burst in here ready to shoot, so he didn't think of anything to say.

"We were wondering if we could talk to Max outside for minute or two?" You luckily had thought of something to say, knowing that Dean wouldn't have. Now, you just had to figure out how you were going to broach the subject of knowing Max was a murderer.

Max looks at you suspiciously, "About what?" He asks slowly, obviously not trust any of you as per your sudden interruption.

"It's...it's private," Sam says, rolling with what he just came up with, "I wouldn't want to bother your mother with it." Sam then turns his attention to Mrs. Miller, "We won't be long at all though, I promise."

Max looks at his stepmother as if he was imaging what he would be doing right now if the three of you hadn't burst in. He then looks back at you and your brothers before giving his answer, "Okay."

Sam, Dean, and you turn for the door, Max following. As Dean grasps the doorknob, he turns back to smile at Max. That's when everything goes horribly wrong. Max must've seen the butt of the handgun in Dean's waistband in the hall mirror because suddenly the knob is pulled from Dean's hand and the door slams shut, as does the wooden window blinds all around the room.

Max starts backing away from the three of you, "You're not priests! You're not a nun!" Dean starts to draw his gun but Max uses his powers to pull it away, sliding it across the floor to where he can pick it up. He then points it to the three of you, making sure none of you even think about moving.

"Max, what's happening?" Mrs. Miller looks like she's not sure whether to back away from her stepson or get closer to him.

"Shut up," Max mumbled, paying more attention to you three than his stepmother. You had a feeling he was planning on how to kill all four of you quickly and silently.

"What are you doing?" Mrs. Miller moves towards Max, having made up her mind. You almost scream at her to stop talking and moving, but it's too late when you start to open your mouth.

Using his powers, Max flings Mrs. Miller backward. She hits her head on the kitchen bench and falls to the ground, hopefully just unconscious, "I said shut up!" Max growls, turning his head slightly to look at her body, lying unmoving on the floor.

"Max, calm down," Sam speaks, not moving from his position by the door but trying his best to get the three of you out of this situation as quickly and violence-less as possible.

"Who are you?" Max is so angry and terrified that the gun is shaking as his hands tremble with emotion. You have a feeling that one of you might get shot and at this rate, it's going to be Sam.

Sam lowers his hands, trying to make himself seem less like the enemy and more like a helping hand, "We just wanna talk." He doesn't step closer, knowing that if he did, he would get shot.

Max scoffs, "Yeah, right, that's why you brought this!" He indicates the gun, stepping a little bit closer to the three of you, possibly wanting to guarantee that if he does shoot, it hits its target.

"That was a mistake, all right? So was lying about who we were. But no more lying Max, okay? Just please, please hear me out." If you were reading Sam's tone and word choice right, he was getting desperate as if he realized that he didn't do anything soon, someone else was going to get hurt.

The gun in Max's hand lowers slightly, "About what?" He was getting curious as to what Sam was talking about. Sam had said the right thing, maybe this won't end as badly as you thought it would.

"I saw you do it. I saw you kill your Dad and your Uncle before it happened," Sam explains, knowing that he had to delve straight into it.

"What?" Max, now confused and intrigued lowers the gun even more than he did previously.

Sam takes a deep breath before speaking, "I'm having visions, Max. About you."

Max starts laughing, as if this was just some big joke that you were playing on him, "You're crazy."

"So what, you weren't gonna launch a knife at your stepmom?" Sam taps his eye, right where he said the knife was supposed to go thought, "Right here? Is it that hard to believe Max, look what you can do? Max, I was drawn here, all right? I think I'm here to help you."

Tears have started to fall down Max's face, "No one can help me." He cries, sounding much like Sam had when the visions started to get more intense.

"Let me try," Sam suggest, hoping that this was how everything was made better, "We'll talk, me and you. We'll get Dean, (Y/N), and Alice out of here."

"Uh-huh." Dean shakes his head, "No way." You stomp on Dean's foot, he might have just ruined your chance by his reluctance to leave Sam alone with this kid. You had to admit thought, leaving Sam alone with this kid was a scary concept.

The chandelier begins to shake above you, causing the three of you to look up. Max almost screams, "Nobody leaves this house!"

"And nobody has to, all right?" Sam thinks for a second, trying to figure out a way for Dean and you to stay close and in the house, "They'll just...they'll just go upstairs."

"Sam, let one of us stay," You plead, now thinking about his safety. "Neither of us want to leave you alone with him."

"You're going to," Sam gives Dean and you a stern look before turning his attention back to Max, "Look, Max. You're in charge here, all right, we all know that. No one's going to do anything that you don't want to do, but I'm talking five minutes here, man."

"Sam!" Dean yells, not out of anger, but out of concern. You place a hand on his shoulder, trying to calm Dean down.

Max looks back at his stepmother on the floor, "Five minutes?" The chandelier stops shaking, "Go."

Dean and you move quickly and efficiently to pick up Mrs. Miller. Dean is the first one up the stairs carrying Mrs. Miller with ease. You follow reluctantly, watching and Max and Sam sit down in the lounge. Sam looks over and you and nods, letting you know that he was okay. You sigh, nodding back before turning back towards the stairs and following Dean.

 _P.O.V. Switch_

Sam watches (Y/N) disappear from view as she turns the corner. He then turns to face Max, who is sitting opposite him. Max was staring at a letter opener as it raises on its point and begins twirling slowly on the coffee table

"Look," Sam sighs, trying to find a good place to start, "I can't begin to understand what you went through."

Max scoffs but his eyes stay on the letter opener, "That's right, you can't."

"Max, this has to stop." Sam gives him a very serious look, hoping the Max will actually look up and pay attention fully.

Max does look up, but he doesn't give the response Sam hoped for, "It will, after my stepmother -"

Sam cuts him off, not wanting to hear any more of it, "No," Sam says firmly, "You _need_ to let her go."

"Why?" Max was asking the question as if it was related to him not being able to go to a concert, not as to why he couldn't murder his stepmother. It sounded innocent enough even though it was anything but.

"Did she beat you?" Sam questions, already knowing the answer.

"No, but she never tried to save me." Max looks down at the floor, not wanting to look Sam in the eyes for some reason, "She's a part of it too."

Sam bites his lip, trying to find the right words, "What they did to you," he's speaking slowly as he tries to carefully select his words, "What they all did to you growing up, they deserve to be punished..."

Max interrupts Sam, "Growing up?" His voice has a hint of amusement in it, "Try last week." Max stands and lifts his shirt. His chest and sides are a mass of bruises ranging in color. He quickly lowers his shirt again, sitting back down, "My dad still hit me. Just in places, people wouldn't see. Old habits die hard I guess."

Sam couldn't believe what he was seeing. The only thing he managed to say was soft but meaningful, "I'm sorry."

"When I first found out I could move things, it was a gift," Max explains. His eyes fall back to the letter opener and he starts to twirl it again, "My whole life I was helpless but now I had this. So, last week Dad gets drunk. The first time in a long time. And he beats me to hell, the first time in a long time. And then I knew what I had to do."

Sam grows confused as Max continues to explain his story. When his father was starting to get more and more controlling and wanted Sam to do things he didn't want to, he just left home and went to college. Why didn't Max do the same? "Why didn't you just leave?"

"It wasn't about getting away. Just knowing they would still be out there. It was about...not being afraid. When my Dad used to look at me, there was hate in his eyes." Max looks up a Sam, "Do you know what that feels like?"

"No," Sam replies after a few seconds. He did know what it felt like to have monster look at him with hate, but not his own family.

"He blamed me for everything," Max explains looking back at the still twirling letter opener, "For his job, for his life, for my Mom's death."

Sam is now confused, why would someone blame their own kid for the death of their wife? His mom had died, but his father blamed himself not Dean or (Y/N) or him, "Why would he blame you for your Mom's death?"

"Because she died in my nursery, while I was asleep in my crib," Max scoffs at the absurdness of the blame, "As if that makes it my fault."

"She died in your nursery?" Sam questions, shock, and confusion laced through his tone. Did Max's mom die the same way his mother did?

"There was a fire," Max explains, he seemed almost hesitant to tell Sam what happened but he did anyway, "And he'd get drunk and babble on like she died in some insane way. He said that she burned up," He said the next line as if it was insane, "Pinned to the ceiling!"

Sam didn't know what to say for several moments. If he was in shock before, then this was something completely different. His mother and Max's mother died in the same way. Does this mean that he wasn't the only one who has abilities or a mother who died in a strange way? "Listen to me, Max. What your Dad said, about what happened to your Mom. It's real."

"What?" Max looks genuinely confused at Sam's statement. After not believing one person for most of your life and then having another person come in and tell you it was true must be difficult to take in or even believe.

"It happened to my mom too, exactly the same. My nursery, my crib, my Dad saw her on the ceiling." Sam was trying his best to not sound insane as he explained that the same thing happened to him. This could be the turning point, Max could give up wanting to kill his stepmother because of this.

Max scoffs, still not believing a word that Sam said, "Your Dad must have been as drunk as mine."

"No, no." That was a slight lie, his father does or did, get drunk on a regular basis and as he learned very recently, abuse his sister. But when he told Sam what happened to his mother, he was completely sober and Dean and (Y/N) attested to his story, "It's the same thing, Max. The same thing killed out mothers."

"That's impossible." Max was now looking more scared than confused. Sam was telling him something that would change his perspective on everything.

"This must be why I'm having visions during the day," Sam realizes, looking at Max as if he just had a brilliant revelation, "Why they're getting more intense. Cause you and I must be connected in some way." Sam frowns slightly, "Your abilities, they started 6-7 months ago right, out of the blue?"

Max looks taken aback by Sam's question, "How'd you know that?" He asks quietly, not sure what to make of the situation.

"Cause that's when my abilities started, Max." Sam looks him directly in his eyes, wanting to get his point across to him, "Yours seem to be much further along but still, this has to mean something, right? I mean, for some reason, you and I...you and I were chosen." Sam concludes his revelation with a sentence that would change both his and Max's life.

"For what?" his voice no louder than a whisper.

"I don't know." Sam sighs truthfully, wishing he did know more, "But Dean, (Y/N), and I, my siblings and I, we're hunting for your Mom's killer. We can find answers, answers that can help us both. But you gotta let us go, Max. You gotta let your stepmother go." This was the moment, a life or death moment for everyone in this house.

The room is filled with a menacing silence while Max thinks. After a few moments, he starts to shake his head, "No," He says forcefully. Sam's face falls, "What they did to me. I still have nightmares. I'm so scared all the time like I'm just waiting for that next beating. I'm so sick of being scared all the time, I just want this to be over!"

Sam stands, ready to intercept Max and take him down if necessary, "It won't. Don't you get it? The nightmares won't end, Max. Not like this. It's just, more pain. And it makes you as bad as them. Max, you don't have to go through all this by yourself."

"I'm sorry," Max says quietly. He uses his powers to fling Sam backward into the hall closet and slam the door. He looks across and a tall, heavy, hallway bookshelf slides in front of the doors, blocking them."

Sam bangs on the door, shrouded in darkness, "No. Max!"

 _P.O.V. Switch_

You are crouched by Mrs. Miller as she sits on the bed. You are tending to her bleeding forehead, trying to use a wash cloth to slow and hopefully stop the bleeding. Dean is pacing back and forth in the room, stopping every few minutes to test if he can hear anything.

The door creaks open on its own and Max walks in. You jump to your feet as Dean moves purposefully towards Max as the door closes behind him. Max sends Dean flying and he crashes into the wall. You run to Dean to check to see if he's okay.

"Max!" Mrs. Miller cries. She doesn't stand, not strong enough to hold her own weight yet.

You turn to see Max raising Dean's pistol, his hand shaking, "Fuck." You whisper, not knowing what or how you were going to get out of this one.

Dean rises, freezing when he sees the gun. This time both of you walk towards Max. But both of you come to a sudden halt when Max lets go of the gun, leaving it floating in midair. It cocks, then turns to point at Mrs. Miller. Dean and you look at each other before stepping in front of her.

"Stay back," Max says warningly. You could tell he didn't really want to kill either of you, but he would if it came to that, "This is not about you."

"You wanna kill her, you gotta go through us first." Dean plants his feet firmly on the ground looking at you again. You nod, prepared to die to protect this woman from being killed.

"Okay," Max says. The gun fires. Blood splatters over the wall. You turn to see Dean with a bullet hole in the middle of his forehead, eyes blank. Before you could scream, you hear another gun fire. The last thing you see before blackness becomes all you know is your brother's dead body falling to the floor.

 _P.O.V. Switch_

Sam comes back to himself, gasping and holding his head. If he didn't get out of this closet, both of his siblings were going to die. That wouldn't happen on this watch. But he was still panicked, "No. NOOO!"

The bookcase in front of the closet door slides away with a scraping sound. Sam freezes at the sound, then pushes the door with his hand. It swings open without resistance.

 _P.O.V. Switch_

You watch helplessly as the gun Max had been previously holding is now hanging in midair. It slowly turns to point at Mrs. Miller.

"Max. No." Mrs. Miller's voice wavers as she realizes her impending death. Dean and you look at each other before stepping in front of her. Both of you ready to die for this woman.

"Stay back," Max says warningly. You could tell he didn't really want to kill either of you, but he would if it came to that, "This is not about you."

"You wanna kill her, you gotta go through us first." Dean plants his feet firmly on the ground looking at you again. You nod at your brother, both of you giving each other a silent goodbye in case this was the end

"Okay," Max says, his eyes moving back to the gun.

The door suddenly bursts and Sam comes rushing in, "No don't! Don't! Please. Please. Max. Max. We can help you. All right. But this, what you're doing. It's not the solution. It's not gonna fix anything." Sam is sounding the most desperate you have ever heard. You had a feeling that he saw something very bad happening to all of you and he showed up just in time to stop whatever was going to happen.

Max is a mess, he is shaking, sweaty, and in tears. He stares at Sam, anguish filling his face. Suddenly, he relaxes a little, his face clears, "You're right." Sam smiles at him, but Max turns away from him facing you and Dean. The gun swings to point at Max. The next few seconds seem to happen in slow motion. The trigger of the gun pulls itself and you watch helplessly as the bullet hits Max in the head, killing him instantly.

"NO!" you hear yourself scream along with another voice. You assume Sam's. You watch as his body falls to the floor, blood trickling out of the impact wound onto the floor.

 _Time Skip: 35 Minutes_

The police had been called about 10 minutes after Max had killed himself and had arrived about 20 minutes later. All 4 of you were downstairs being questions by one of the cops.

Mrs. Miller is sitting on the couch still in shock. Luckily, before the police came, she told the three of you that she would change the story slightly to keep the three of you out of it, seeing as you saved her, "Max attacked me. He threatened me with a gun."

The cop nods, writing down the information in his notepad. He indicates to you and your brothers, "And these three?"

"They're...family friends." She saves herself just in time. If the silence had been too long it would have become suspicious, "I called them soon as Max arrived, I was scared. The tried to stop him. They fought for the gun."

"Where did Max get the gun?" He asks, pausing his scribbling to look at Mrs. Miller with sincerity.

Sam, Dean, and you exchange looks, hoping that she came up with a good story beforehand. Mrs. Miller begins to cry and she looks at the ceiling, "I don't know. He showed up with it and..." She starts breaking down, sobbing even harder. Your heart went out to the woman, she lost everyone within three days of each other.

"It's all right Mrs. Miller," The cop doesn't show any emotion on his face. You noticed that your brothers were trying to as well. You followed their example, wanting to stay calm for Mrs. Miller.

"I've lost everyone," She sobs tears falling down her face and onto her shirt. You couldn't imagine what you'd do if your siblings or your father died. You would probably go insane. You shudder at the thought of losing your family, it would not be good for you.

The cop turns his attention to yourself and your siblings, "We'll give you a call if we have any further questions." That was your cue to leave, he wanted to question Mrs. Miller alone.

"Thanks, officer," Dean speaks for the three of you. He pats Sam's arm, "Come on."

The three of you exit the house silently, none of you knowing what to say and none of you wanting to talk. It's when you reach the sidewalk that Sam starts talking, "If I'd just said something else. Gotten through to him somehow," he trails off, knowing that Dean and you knew where the sentence was going.

"Sammy, don't do that to yourself. Please." You look over at your brother, hoping to catch his eye. He was looking down at his feet, so you looked back at the Impala.

"Do what?" Sam questions looking over at you, confusion in his tone.

"Torture yourself," Dean answers for you. He'd had this talk with you many a time. You and Sam both brought the job home with you, "It wouldn't have mattered what you said, Max was too far gone."

"When I think about how he looked at me, man, right before," Sam sighs, you could see he was trying to keep his voice steady, "I shoulda done something."

"Sam, you risked your life. Like Dean said, I don't think there was anything you coulda done. Maybe if we had gotten here 20 years earlier, but he was too far gone." You stay on one side of the Impala with Sam while Dean walks to the other. You squeeze Sam's shoulder as a sign of comfort.

"Well, I'll tell you one thing," Sam pauses, seeming hesitant to say what he wanted to, "We're lucky we had Dad."

Dean looks astounded and please. You were taken aback, of all the things you thought he was going to say, that was not one of them. Dean speaks for the both of you, "Well, I never thought we'd hear you say that."

"Well, it coulda gone a whole other way after Mom. Little more tequila and a little less demon hunting and we woulda had Max's childhood." Sam opens the car door, looking at you, "All things considered, we turned out okay. Thanks to him."

Dean turns back to look at Max's house before looking at you. He gives you a small smile and then gets in the car. You open the car door and smile before softly saying, "All things considered."

 _Time Skip: 30 Minutes_

You and your siblings are packing up duffel bags as you prepare to leave Saginaw. Sam had just gone out to place a bag in the trunk of the Impala, which was backed up to the door. Dean was checking to make sure there weren't any weapons left anywhere while you were putting your last few pieces of clothing into your bag.

Sam returns inside and announces his presences, "Guys, I've been thinking."

Dean looks up from the dresser he was currently searching with a smile on his face, "Well, that's never a good thing." You roll your eyes and start to open your mouth to tease Dean when Sam speaks again;

"I'm serious. I've been thinking, this demon, whatever it is. Why would it kill Mom, and Jessica, and Max's mother, you know? What does it want?"

"I don't know, Sam, but you know it can't be anything good." You zip up your bag and look over at your younger brother, giving him your full attention.

"Well, you think, maybe it was after us?" Sam questions, shifting his weight, "After Max and me?"

Dean stand up straight, no trace of the smile that had been there only seconds earlier, "Why would you think that?"

"I mean, either telekinesis or premonitions, we both had abilities, you know? Maybe he was, he was after us for some reason." Sam looks down at his feet, you're not sure if it's out of embarrassment or habit.

"Sam, look at me." Sam looks up from his feet at you. You put on the most sincere face you can manage, "If this thing had wanted you when all this shit went down, wouldn't it have just taken you? This is not your fault, none of it. It's not just about you."

Sam frowns, "Then what is it about?" You were at a loss of what to say, hopefully, Dean had something he could give Sam.

"It's about that damn thing that did this to our family. The thing that we're gonna find, the thing that we're gonna kill. And that's all." Dean moves on from the dresser and over to his bed, where his clothing was still lying out. He begins to pack it in the bag.

"Actually, there's uh..." Sam pauses, hesitant to say anything, "There's something else too."

You begin to get worried. Had Sam seen something else? The possibilities were endless, "Sam, what happened?" You sit on the end of your bed and get yourself prepared for the worst.

"When Max left me in that closet," Sam speaks slowly as if he was explaining something to a small child, "With that big bookshelf against the door...I moved it."

"Huh," Dean continues packing, but you gasp. Was Sam telekinetic too? "You got more upper body strength than I gave you credit for."

Sam looks exasperated at Dean, but he understands that you got what he was saying, "No man, I moved it. Like, Max."

What Sam had said finally sinks in. Dean pauses his packing and stands still, not knowing what else to do, "Oh." There was a long moment of silence, Dean and you both trying to wrap your head around what Sam was saying, "Right." Dean walks over to the small kitchenette and picks up a spoon, "Bend this."

Sam is now frustrated, "I can't just turn it on and off, Dean." You don't blame Dean for wanting to see. It was hard to believe that your baby brother could do that.

"How'd you do it? Was it just a spur of the moment thing or something like that?" You question, standing up once again.

"I don't know, I can't control it. I just... I saw you die, both of you," Sam looks at you and Dean with some unreadable emotion on his face, "And it just came out of me, like a, like a punch. You know like...a freak adrenaline thing."

Dean manages to keep his face rid of emotion, but you could tell that he scared about what Sam could do, "Yeah, well, I'm sure it won't happen again."

"Yeah, maybe." Sam sighs looking away from both of you, "Aren't you worried, man? Aren't you two worried I could turn into Max or something?"

You consider Sam's question for a few seconds before giving your answer, "Nope, not at all. Do you know why?"

Sam scrunches his eyebrows in confusion, "No. Why?"

Dean seemed to be getting what you were saying and he answers Sam's question, "Cause you got one advantage Max didn't have."

"Dad?" Sam scoffs as if the idea that his father was something that could protect him from that fate, "Because Dad's not here."

"No, not Dad. You have us." You smile at your brother, "As long as Dean and I are around we're gonna make sure nothing bad is ever gonna happen to you." You go over to your younger brother and give him a reassuring hug. Sam does his famous puppy dog look and gives you a tiny smile after you let go of him. You go back over to your bed and sling your bag over your shoulder. You then make your way back to Sam.

Dean copies your actions and walks towards the two of you, "Now then. I know what we need to do about your premonitions. I know where we have to go."

Sam and you both shared a confused look, what was Dean playing at? "Where?" Sam questions, watching Dean with concern.

Dean gives the both of you a deadpan look before speaking, "Vegas." He then grins at the both of you. Sam tilts his head, looks away and then looks back. He does his bitchface and then walks out the door to the car. You roll your eyes at Dean and then follow Sam, "What? Come on, man. Craps tables. We'd clean up!" Dean followed the two of you to the door and pauses on the threshold. He considered Sam and you, looking very thoughtful. He then turns to pull the door closed.

You place your bag in the trunk, slamming it shut after Dean follows your actions. All three of you climb into Baby. Dean starts the car and pulls out onto the road that would take you to your next destination and if your brother had anything to do with it, you would be arriving in Vegas within the next two days, not that you would be complaining. As long as you were with your brothers, you couldn't care less where you ended up, wherever they were, that was home to you and nothing could change that.

 _Home is where your story begins_

 _Annie Danielson_

* * *

 **There's chapter 14! Wow, it's been awhile since I've posted anything! Sorry, it took so long, I'm moving so it's been very busy and I haven't had much time to sit down and write until pretty recently. Season 12 has also come and gone at this point and damn, I was not ready for that ending whatsoever. Season 13 will soon be upon us though! If you have any requests, just leave me a comment. Follows, comments, and kudos are always appreciated!** **Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters besides (Y/N), the rest of them are owned by the CW and the creators of _Supernatural_**


	15. The Benders

After leaving Saginaw, Michigan a few days ago, you had caught wind of a possible case in Hibbing Minnesota. Apparently, a young boy witnessed some kind of kidnapping of a next door neighbor. According to the newspaper article, the boy reported that a monster had dragged him under a car. Both of your brothers had been reluctant to follow the case, as the boy was young and could've just been imagining things, but neither of them had found another case, so they reluctantly agreed.

That leads you to where you were right now. Standing in the living room of the boy, Evan, and his mother, Mrs. McKay, dressed as sheriffs, complete with the wide brimmed hats and brown fuzzy coats. You don't know how Dean even procured the three amazingly accurate costumes, and you didn't really want to know how.

Mrs. McKay was somewhere around the age of 35 and had light brown, almost auburn hair that fell to her shoulders. She had pale green eyes that had a motherly look to them. Evan looked remarkably like his mother, same hair color, and facial structure, although his eyes were a bit brighter in color than his mothers with more of a youthful playfulness to them. He looked to be around 10 years old.

"I know you're just doing your job, but the police have been here all week already." Mrs. McKay was not happy about you and your brother's presence in her small apartment. You can't blame her though, you would be annoyed after the first time the police showed up asking questions, let along the fourth or fifth time. "I don't see why we have to go through this again. The more he tells the story, the more he believes it's true."

Sam tries to reassure her, being ever the people person, "Mrs. McKay, we know you spoke with the local authorities..."

Dean interrupts your younger brother, trying to help him out, "But, uh, this seems like a matter for the state police, so..."

You almost roll your eyes at your older brother but manage to keep the feeling at bay. Instead, you turn your attention to the young boy watching the four of you, "Could you please tell us what you saw, Evan? No matter how crazy it might sound, we just want to hear what you saw firsthand."

"I was up late, watching TV. When I heard this weird noise." Evan jumps immediately into rehashing his story to the three of you.

"What did it sound like?" Sam questions, trying to prompt Evan to be more descriptive, knowing that even the smallest details could help you figure out if it was a monster or a human.

Evan considers the question, thinking for a few moments before slowly answering, "It sounded like...a monster." The three of you exchange a look, this might be harder than you all originally thought.

"Tell the officers what you were watching on TV." Mrs. McKay looks exasperated, she must've heard this story hundreds of time and probably had to remind Evan to give this detail each time.

"Godzilla vs. Mothra," Evan answers sheepishly as if he knew that the fact would discredit his story.

Dean smiles and begins talking excitedly, "That's my favorite Godzilla movie. It's so much better than the original, huh?" You sigh, sometimes Dean forgot he was supposed to be acting professional, and this was one of those times. Not that you didn't agree, that Godzilla movie was one of the best.

"Totally," Evan agrees, nodding his head enthusiastically. He seemed happy that someone agreed with his movie opinions.

"Yeah." Dean nods his head towards Sam, "He likes the remake." You scoff internally, you forgot that Sam had crappy movie taste, but now was not the time to be commenting on that, you had work to do.

"Yuck!" Evan cries out. You had a feeling that if Evan had been older, he had Dean would've gotten along quite well. If this went on much longer, you would have to reprimand your older brother. Sam beat you to it however, he glares at Dean and clears his throat, signaling him that it was time to stop. Surprisingly, Dean does stop.

You turn your attention back to Evan, looking down at him, "Did you happen to see what this thing looked like?"

"No." Evan shakes his head, frowning. He then lights up mere seconds later, "But I saw it grab Mr. Jenkins. It pulled him underneath the car."

"Then what?" Sam prompts, all three of you looking at the boy with anticipation.

"It took him away. I heard the monster leaving. It made this really scary sound." Evan shudders, this last part obviously not a fond memory of his.

"And what did it sound like, Evan?" You ask delicately, not wanting to upset the boy or his mother.

"Like this..." He tries to think of words to explain the noise, finally settling on an apt description, "Whining growl." The three of you exchange another look. You couldn't think of any kind of monster that made that kind of noise and from the look Sam and Dean gave you, they most likely couldn't either.

"Thank you for your time." Sam looks up addressing Mrs. McKay. Dean and you nod at her, giving her your regards as well. Mrs. McKay nods in return before leaving the three of you to the door. She shuts the door once all three of you had exited, leaving the three of you standing on the doorstep.

"Now what?" You question, looking to your brothers for guidance as to what your next step would be as well as if they actually thought this was a case.

"I suggest we find a bar," Dean pipes up, taking off the sheriff hat. He places it on his pointer finger and begins to spin it around. You roll your eyes, Dean was very childish sometimes.

Sam agrees, "Yeah, we need to eat dinner anyway and we could start researching to see if there's anything in dad's journal about this place." Sam eyes Dean's hand before reaching out and knocking the spinning hat off of Dean's finger.

"Both of you knock it off," you grumble, picking up the hat off of the concrete. You place the hat back on Dean's head before giving both of them a look, "Please act your age. I don't get paid enough to babysit the both of you."

"You don't get paid at all," Dean points out, smirking at you as he pulls his keys out of the inside of his jacket. He brushes past the two of you walking towards the car.

"Exactly!" You rub your forehead scrunching your eyes together. You sigh, mumbling to yourself, "I swear, they'll be the death of me." Sam chuckles behind you, you forgot he was there, "Oh shut up!" You turn to face your younger brother, trying to act angry.

Sam smiles at you, grabbing your shoulder as to lead you towards the Impala, "Yeah, but you love us anyway." He opens the passenger door for you, obviously feeling a bit bad for his and Dean's antics.

"Damn right I do." You look over at Dean who was waiting for Sam to shut the door and climb into the backseat, "If I didn't the both of you would've been dead a long time ago."

"Amen to that," Dean mumbles, starting the car as soon as Sam shuts the back door. He backs out of the parking space and then heads down the road, keeping his eyes out for a bar.

 _Time Skip: 1 Hour_

This town seemed to have shady bar after shady bar, but the one that Dean had chosen to pull into was called Kugel's Keg. After a surprisingly good meal for the kind of place it was, Sam and you had set to work, using newspapers, the laptop and Dad's journal, as well as other things Sam had pulled up at the library once you had suggested this case. Dean had decided that research was better left to you and Sam, so he had ventured a few feet away to play darts by himself.

You were scanning an article that Sam had just printed this morning while taking a sip of your beer when you found something of interest. You put your beer down and begin speaking loudly so your older brother could hear you, "The police ruled out foul play this morning." You read down a few lines, trying to locate their justification, "Here, apparently they think there are worse signs of struggle."

"Well, they could be right, it could just be a kidnapping." Dean throws the last dart in his hand at the dartboard, where it lands almost perfectly in the bullseye, "Maybe this isn't our kind of gig."

"Yeah, maybe not. Except for this—Dad marked the area, Dean." Sam holds the journal out for both you and Dean to see. You lean forward, mouthing the words as you read. Dean comes to the table, resting his hands on the back of your chair as he leans over you to read, "Possible hunting grounds of a phantom attacker."

You lean back slightly, trying not to crush your brother's fingers. You bite your cheek thoughtfully before speaking, "What evidence does he have for it? Why'd he do that?"

"Well," Sam turns the journal back around so he could flip to the next page, looking over it as he speaks, "He found a lot of local folklore about a dark figure that comes out at night. Grabs people, then vanishes. He found this too—this county has more missing persons per capita than anywhere else in the state." Sam looks up at you and Dean, trying to gauge your reactions to his findings.

"That is weird," Dean concludes. He removes his hands from your chair, allowing you to sit back.

"Yeah, that is definitely weird," you agree, reaching for your almost empty beer sitting in front of you. You put it to your mouth and down the mouthful that was left.

"Don't phantom attackers usually snatch people from their beds?" Dean inquires, looking down at the table in confusion, "Jenkins was taken from a parking lot."

Sam thinks for a few seconds, looking down at your father's journal, "Well, there are all kinds. You know, Spring Heeled Jacks, phantom gassers. They take people anywhere, anytime. Look, guys, I don't know if this is our kind of gig either."

You nod your head in agreement, "Yeah, it might not be, but we should ask around tomorrow before we come to a final decision." Both of your brothers nod in agreement to your statement

"Right," Sam pulls his wallet out of his back pocket, preparing to open it and slap a few bills down on the table, "I saw a motel about three miles back."

"Whoa, whoa, easy. Let's have another round." Dean smiles at the both of you, hoping to persuade at least one of you to drink more with him, in his mind the night was still young.

"As much as I love drinking until I'm thoroughly intoxicated, I'll pass." You stand up, grabbing your leather jacket off the spare chair at the table, "Besides, we should get an early start tomorrow and I would prefer not to have a hangover." Sam nods in agreement with your statement, it was good to have someone on your side for once.

"Yeah, you really know how to have fun, don't you, Grandma?" Dean pokes you in the side lightly and you smile at your older brother, as does Sam, "Alright, I'll meet you outside, I gotta take a leak." Dean grabs his coat, preparing to head towards the bathroom.

"Sorry Sam, but I gotta go too." You put on your coat, shooting Sam an apologetic smile as you leave him to clean up. You and Dean head towards the bathroom, laughing and teasing each other as Sam gathers the research and leaves.

 _Time Skip: 5 Minutes_

Dean walks in front of you towards the door of the bar. He opens the door and walks out, acting as though he was going to hold it for you. You know better though and place a hand on the door to keep it from slamming shut in your face. He had done this to you one too many times, so you had finally learned your lesson.

Dean laughs as you walk out, hand on the door, "Good, you're learning!"

"Yeah, cause you're a jackass and can't hold a goddamn door open for your own sister." You roll your eyes and playful shove at Dean, sending him tittering a foot away.

You look towards the familiar black car to see that Sam wasn't standing outside of it. Strange, maybe he had the keys? You look over to Dean to see he had noticed that Sam wasn't there either. Both of you approach the car, you take note that the journal was sitting on the hood, making this even stranger than it already was. Dean opens the car door to check if Sam is inside, but he closes it a few seconds later, giving you a bewildered look.

"Maybe he came back in looking for us?" You almost wince at the sound of your voice, you sounded very unsure of yourself, which was definitely not what you were going for. Dean, however, nods slowly, he was trying to keep himself calm, "Let's ask people when they come out for a bit, someone must've seen him."

 _Time Skip: 1 Hour_

Nobody had been outside in the time frame that Sam went missing out of everyone you asked. You were beginning to panic, your younger brother had gone missing on your watch. If you dad was here right now, you and Dean would be taking a beating, literally.

You pace by the car, Dean was asking a couple if they had been outside in the past hour. You paused to watch them, both the man and the woman shake their heads and walk away.

Dean comes back to you, "Nobody's seen him or been out recently." He looks over at you, his face full of worry, "Where the hell is he, (Y/N)? We were only away from five goddamn minutes!" He practically shouts the last few words, looking up at the sky.

You were trying to control your breathing, this was not good. Dean and you were the most unstable out of the three of you and when something bad happened and you two were the ones left looking for whoever disappeared, it didn't end up well. That was part of the reason you had reached out to Sam all those months ago. Now there was no Sam to reach out to, no Dad either, just you and Dean.

"Sam!" Dean calls out, pulling you out of your thoughts. He looks around frantically, "Sammy!" He turns around to face you, looking up for a few seconds. He then walks into the middle of the deserted road and looks around, "Sam!"

"Dean!" you call to your older brother, hoping that he would oblige and come over to you. Luckily he does, but his face is so heartbroken that it's hard not to start breaking down along with him, but you had to be the strong one, for Dean, "Look, let's sleep here in the car tonight, okay? If Sam hasn't shown back up in the morning, we'll head over to the police station and report him as a missing person, okay?" Dean nods faintly. He opens the front door and closes it behind him, leaving you out alone in the parking lot of a crappy dive bar.

Sam is going to show up in the morning with some crazy story and everything would be okay, you tell yourself as you open the back door quietly. Nothing bad happened to your younger brother. You close the door and lie down on the backseat, using your arms for a pillow. Everything was going to be okay.

 _Time Skip: 7 Hours_

Sam had not shown up by the time Dean woke you up bright and early the next day. He actually woke you up in the parking lot of the Sheriff's Department. You had a feeling that Dean did not get a good sleep last night and you're surprised that you even did. You must've been more tired than you thought to not be awoken by Baby's purr.

You quickly tried to make yourself more presentable. Dean tossed you a fake badge that was under the name Officer Brooklyn Franklin. Both of you stay silent as you exit the car and walk towards the doors of the Department. There was nothing to be said, your brother was missing and you didn't know who or what took him.

 _Time Skip: 15 Minutes_

After showing your badge at the front desk and going through the preliminary things that came with showing up with a badge unannounced at a police department, you were shown to the desk of a middle aged woman wearing a deputy outfit. She was quite pretty and if the circumstances weren't the way that they were, both you and Dean would've been hitting on her. She had dark brown hair with eyes that were a shade of blue mixed in with gray.

Dean and you both flash your badges at the woman and she inspects them for a few seconds before she looks up at the both of you, "So, what can we do for you, Officer Washington and Officer Franklin?"

"We're working a missing persons," Dean answers, his voice surprisingly steady and normal for what you knew was going on inside of his head.

The woman gives a hint of a frown as her face gives off an air of confusion, "I didn't know the Jenkins case was being covered by the state police." You knew that if you didn't act fast, this would get suspicious very quickly.

"Oh, no. We're aware of that case, but that is not the one my partner and I are working." You pause momentarily, somehow thinking of a feasible cover in a few seconds, "It's actually his cousin and my good friend. We were a bar called Kugel's Keg last night, having a few drinks. We were getting ready to leave when he and I both went to the bathroom and his cousin went outside. When we came out a few minutes later, he was gone, no sign of him."

She considers your story for a few seconds before nodding and turning her attention to Dean, "Does your cousin have a drinking problem?" You almost snort, if anyone had a drinking problem it was you and Dean, not Sam.

"Sam? Two beers and he's doin' karaoke." This pulls a smile out of the woman. You smile slightly too, at least Dean was joking, he might not be as beat up about it as you thought, "No, he wasn't drunk. He was taken."

The woman nods and sits down in the chair in front of her computer. Dean and you follow her, sitting down in the two chairs in front of her desk, "Alright. What's his name?" She looks at both of you expectantly.

"Sam Winchester," you reply, almost wincing. You never gave your real names to the police if you could help it, but this situation called for it and there was no way around it.

"Like the rifle?" She questions, wanting to clarify the spelling. It was ironic that with your life style with all the weapons you used, that your last name was a kind of gun brand.

"Like the rifle," Dean agrees, nodding his head at the woman. You both share a look that was signaling what you had been thinking earlier, neither of you liked the name sharing.

She turns and type's Sam's name in on the computer and brings up his police record. She observes the page for a few seconds. She then clicks on your link on Sam's record, looks at it for a few seconds and then goes back and clicks on Dean's record. She spends a bit longer on that page. She then turns to the two of you, "Samuel Winchester. One sister named (Y/N) Winchester and a brother." She pauses for a few seconds, "So, you know that his brother, Dean Winchester, died in St. Louis. And, uh, was suspected of murder."

You could almost see Dean falter. Both of you forgot that Dean had legally died a while back. You speak, trying to look and sound nonchalant, "Dean was kinda the black sheep. I met him once or twice, kind of a weird guy."

"Uh-huh." She nods, turning back to the computer. Dean gives you a dirty look for your comment as she types in something else, bringing up more search results, "Well, he's not showing up in any current field reports."

"Oh, I already have a lead." Dean almost jumps up in his chair. You frown, Dean had a lead and he didn't tell you? "I saw a surveillance camera by the road."

"Uh-huh. The county traffic cam?" She turns fully away from the computer so she was facing the both of you.

"Right. Yeah. I'm thinking the camera picked up whatever took him," Dean quickly realizes his mistake and corrects it, "Or, whoever."

"Well, I have access to the traffic cam footage down at the county works department, but—well, anyhow, let's do this the right way." She stands up and gets some paperwork from a filing cabinet nearby, "Why don't you fill out a missing persons report and sit tight over here?" She walks back over, handing you a clipboard.

You take the clipboard, but this was not how you wanted this to go. You both wanted to help, that was clear when Dean gave you a badge, "Officer, he's my good friend and he's family to him. We both look out for Sam. Please, you have to let us go with you."

"I'm sorry, I can't do that." She does look truly apologetic. But that was not the answer you were hoping for.

Dean picks up where you left off, trying to persuade this woman to let you help, "Well, tell me something. Your county has its fair share of missing persons. Any of 'em come back?" She looks down sadly, that was an obvious no, "Sam's our responsibility. And he's comin' back. We're bringin' him back."

She stares at him for a few seconds before nodding reluctantly, "Alright, you can help. But I still have to go grab the footage, so why don't the both of you sit tight outside and I'll bring you what I find." Dean and you both nod and then stand up. She leads the way out of the building, turning before the door, "I'm Kathleen, by the way."

Dean and you shake her hand. Dean introduces the both of you, "I'm Greg, that's Brooklyn."

She smiles at the both of you before holding the door open so all of you could exit the building, "I'm going to go get the cam footage, both of you sit tight over there." She points to a nearby bench, "And I'll be back as soon as I can."

Kathleen heads off in the opposite direction of the bench. After watching her retreating form for a minute or two, you head towards the bench, Dean trailing after you. Both of you sit on the bench, not speaking to each other. There was no need to. Both of you usually fell silent when something like this happened and only talked when it was completely necessary. Usually, Dad or Sam was there to take you two out of your stupor, but this time there was no one. So you continue to sit in peaceful silence, both of you hoping with every part of your body that Sam turns up, safe and sound.

 _P.O.V. Switch_

Sam jerks awake to find himself in a human sized cage in what looked to be a basement or a run-down building. He slides over to the rusting bars of his cage and rattles them, hoping the rust had weakened their strength. His hope was quickly diminished, the bars seemed to still be quite strong. He looks around again to see the man who had been taken, Jenkins, asleep in a cage next to him.

 _P.O.V. Switch and Time Skip: 30 Minutes_

Dean and you had been sitting patiently on a bench outside the Police Department for the past half-hour. Neither of you had spoken so much as a word to each other since Kathleen had left you both to your own devices. You were beginning to wonder if Kathleen had just abandoned the both of you and left to work on the case by herself when someone calls your fake names:

"Greg. Brooklyn." Dean and you both turn your heads see Kathleen coming up behind you, standing up as she comes closer, "I think I've got something." She hands Dean some printouts and he begins to flip through them so the both of you could see them, "These traffic cams take an image every three seconds, as part of the Amber Alert program. These images were all taken around the time that your cousin, Sam, disappeared."

"This really isn't what we're looking for," Dean confesses as he looks up from the pictures. You nod in agreement, all you were getting was pictures of the deserted road.

"Just wait, wait—next one." Dean turns the page, revealing an image of rusty truck driving down the road. Kathleen begins to explain, "This one was taken right after Sam left the bar. Look at the back end of that thing. Now, look at the plates."

Dean turns another page and you see a close-up image of the trucks license plate, "This plate looks new," You point out, noticing how it was missing the wear and tear of a plate that had been on a car for years, say the one on your brother's car, "Maybe the plate's stolen?"

Kathleen nods in agreement, "So, whoever's driving that rust bucket must be involved." Just as she finishes her statement, a beat-up van drives by. Its engine is whining loudly.

"Hear that engine?" Dean asks, watching as the van passes the three of you and continues down the street.

"Yeah," Kathleen nods, giving Dean a strange look at the same time.

You see where Dean was going with this, "Almost like a whining growl, right?"

Kathleen shrugs, not really seeing why the van was so important, "Sure."

"I'll be damned," you hear Dean mumble. You look over to him, your eyes meeting for a second. What if that was the car Evan heard the night Mr. Jenkins was taken? Maybe you should be paying attention to the van and not the rusted up truck that Kathleen had just shown you in the pictures from the street camera?

 _P.O.V. Switch_

Sam had now moved on from trying to loosen the bars of the cage, to trying to kick down the door, but he was failing miserably. Sam was taking a short break from his actions when he heard a groan. He looks over to see Jenkins waking up.

Sam rushes over to the side of the cage that was facing Jenkins to talk to him, "You're alive." Jenkins groans in pain again, "Hey, you okay?"

Jenkins sits up, glaring at him, "Does it look like I'm doin' okay?" He grumbles, holding his head in pain.

"Where are we?" Sam questions, hoping since this man had been here for a day or two longer than him, he had figured out a few things.

"I don't know." Jenkins shrugs his shoulders in a hopeless fashion, "The country I think. Smells like the country."

Sam stays silent for a few moments before speaking once again, "You're Alvin Jenkins, aren't you?" Sam figures he already knows the answer, but he wanted to make sure. Hopefully, whoever had taken him hadn't gotten anyone else in the amount of time he had been down here.

"Yeah." Jenkins looks away from Sam, eyes resting on what looks like a door.

Sam sighs, "I was lookin' for ya." Not that the piece of information was helpful at all, but Sam felt the need to let the man know that someone was looking for him.

"Oh, yeah?" Jenkins' eyes return to Sam's, he was almost smirking at him.

"Yeah," Sam repeats, looking down at his grimy hands. Were Dean and (Y/N) looking for him? Or had whatever taken him killed them, leaving him here to fend for himself?

"Well, no offense," Jenkins words draw Sam's gaze back to him, "But this is a piss-poor rescue."

"Well, my sibling's out there right now, too. Their lookin' for us. So—" Sam knew that was a lie, he had no idea where Dean and (Y/N) were right now, and as he was thinking earlier, they could be dead.

"So, they're not gonna find us. We're in the middle of nowhere." Jenkins nods towards the door leading into the building. There was only a faint amount of light, but the door was visible, "Waiting for them to come back and do God-knows-what to us."

Sam perks up at the statement, did Jenkins know who or what they were? "What are they? Have you seen them?" If Jenkins knew what it was, then maybe Sam happened to have the right thing to kill it and they could both be outta here in no time.

Jenkins gives Sam a weird look, "What are you talking about?"

Sam frowns, confused. Why was Jenkins looking at him like that? Wasn't a monster holding the captive? "Whatever's got us, what'd they look like?"

"See for yourself." The door to the building suddenly opens and two men wearing black coats and hats walk in. One man walks over to Jenkins; cage and kicks the side of it. Jenkins moves back into the corner of the cage. The other man goes to a panel of buttons attached to a pole in the middle of the room. He inserts a key into the panel and twists it. Jenkins' cage unlocks the men enter, "Leave me alone! Don't you take me, leave me alone!" The men place a plate of food in front of Jenkins. They leave the cage and walk over to the panel. One of the men twists the key again and removes it, which locks the cage. They leave, and Jenkins devours his food.

Sam is surprised. People. He was taken by people. Maybe this was just a case of kidnapping and nothing supernatural was going on here at all, "I'll be damned," Sam whispers to himself, "They're just people."

"Yeah." Jenkins scoffs at Sam while devouring his food, "What'd you expect?"

Sam changes the subject, not wanting to get into a discussion with the man about the supernatural, "How often do they feed you?"

"Once a day." Jenkins pauses his eating to look over a Sam, "And they use that thing over there to open the cage." He points a finger to the panel on the pole towards the middle of the shabby building.

"And that's the only time you see 'em?" Sam questions, his eyes falling on the door towards the center of the wall across from his cage.

"So far. But I'm waitin'." Jenkins starts to eat again, shoveling food into his mouth with his dirty hands.

"Waitin' for what?" Sam scrunches his eyes in confusion. What would a couple of people do to them? Hold them for ransom at the most? Or maybe kill them for fun if they were that kinda people?

"Ned Beatty time, man." Jenkins looks over at Sam seriously, though it was hard to take him seriously when there was a bit of unidentifiable food on his lip.

Sam scoffs, they weren't gonna rape them, were they? If they were planning on doing that, why waste food on them? "I think that's the least of your worries right now."

"Oh, yeah?" Jenkins looks away from Sam and back to his almost empty plate, taking on the same tone Sam had held.

"Yeah," Sam repeats.

"What do you think they want, then?" Jenkins questions, getting the last bit of food off of his plate before turning to look at Sam.

Sam looks up, noticing there was a long metal wire stretching from the top of the pole to the ground. He reaches through the top of his cage and tries to pull it down, "Depends on who they are."

"They're a bunch of psycho hillbilly rednecks if you ask me. Lookin' for love in all the wrong places." Jenkins answers, paying no attention to Sam's efforts.

Sam continues to pull on the wire. It gradually starts to detach from the pole.

 _P.O.V. Switch and Time Skip: 30 Minutes_

Kathleen had been driving the both of you around in her sheriff's car, point out the different traffic cameras and which ones the truck did pass. You had to coax Dean into leaving Baby in the parking lot of the Police Department and come in the car with you. Even though that meant you had to sit in the back of the car. It had not been your first time in the back of a police car, though it was the first time you were there as a friendly passenger and not as a criminal.

Kathleen points to a passing traffic camera, "Okay, the next traffic cam is fifty miles from here, and the pickup didn't pass that one, so..."

"That means it must've pulled off somewhere around here." You look around at the forest surrounding you with a sigh, "Expect I haven't seen any other roads for the past 10 miles."

"Well, a lot of these backwoods properties have their own private roads." Kathleen glances back at you in her rearview mirror, you could see the apology in her eyes.

"Great," Dean huffs, clearly annoyed. He stares out the window but you keep your eyes on the windshield, hoping to see something to give you a clue.

Out of the corner of your eye, you see new information come up on Kathleen's computer. She clicks the highlighted item and brings up a page about yours and Dean's fake ID. You keep your eyes on the page. You see two pictures and almost groan, the pictures did not look anything like you. Dean was supposed to be a heavy set, middle aged black man and you were supposed to be a (B/T), middle aged (R) woman. This was going to be the beginning of the end.

"So, Gregory, Brooklyn." Dean turns back to look at Kathleen and you turn your attention to her.

"Yeah?" You try to sound unconcerned as if you had no idea that anything was wrong.

"I ran your badge numbers. It's routine when we're working a case with state police." Kathleen glances back at the screen before returning her eyes to the road, "For accounting purposes and what have you."

"Mmhmm," Dean hums his agreement. You wish you could be as unconcerned as Dean was at this moment.

"And, uh, they just got back to me." Kathleen pulls the car over to the side of the road. She turns to face your brother, "It says here your badges were stolen." Dean is mocking fake surprise and you groan internally. You were wondering how Dean came up with state police badges so quickly. He must've found the numbers online a few days ago and made copies just for the case, "And there's a picture of you." She turns the computer to Dean, showing him the picture you had seen earlier, "And here's the picture of you." She shows you the picture of the real Brooklyn Franklin.

"I lost some weight." Dean chuckles, something he did when he was nervous, "And I got that Michael Jackson skin disease."

Kathleen takes off her seatbelt, "Okay, would both of you step out of the car, please." Her tone sounds almost sad, maybe she was disappointed in herself for believing you or sad that you two would lie about such things.

"Please, hear us out, please," You speak, hoping that you could at least get her to hold off until you rescue your little brother. Kathleen does surprisingly stop, waiting for you to speak, "If you're going to arrest us, fine, we deserve it. We'll go with you willing, no fuss. But please, please let us find Sam first."

"I don't even know who you are," She counters, her eyes going from you to Dean and then back, "Or if this Sam person is missing."

"Look into my eyes and tell me if I'm lying about this," Dean pleads getting desperate. As were you. If you didn't find Sam, he would most likely be dead within the week.

Kathleen scoffs at your older brother, though she does look into his eyes, "Identity theft? You're both impersonating an officer."

You were about to speak, but Dean beats you to it, "Look, here's the thing. When we were young, I pretty much pulled Sam and her from a fire. And ever since then, I've felt responsible for both of them. Like it's my job to keep them safe. I'm afraid if we don't find him fast—please." Dean's voice breaks, "He's our family."

"I'm sorry. You've given me no choice. I have to take you in." She glances at her visor, where you notice her eyes catch on a photo of her and another man, both of them smiling. She looks sad for a few seconds before sighing, "After we find Sam Winchester." She fastens her seatbelt once again, starting her car.

Dean and you share a confused look. What caused her to change her mind so quickly? Maybe it had something to do with that picture of her and the man? Had he been taken to? Your thoughts wander back to Sam as she pulls back onto the road, hopefully, your little brother was alive. If he wasn't you knew that Dean and you would hunt down the son of a bitch that killed him and then, you don't know what. But if Sammy died, both of your worlds would collapse. Neither of you could live without Sam being alive. You shudder, you didn't even want to think about what would become of the both of you if he died. That would be a very dark world indeed.

 _P.O.V. Switch_

Sam is still trying to pull the metal wire away from the beam. Neither of the men had talked for about 20 minutes and the only thing breaking the silence was the creaking of the beam and Sam's determined grunts.

"What's your name, again?" Jenkins calls over from the corner of his cage. He was watching Sam with interest, wondering what the hell he was trying to do.

"It's Sam."

"Why don't you give it up, Sammy, there's no way out." Jenkins moves closer to Sam's cage, trying to get a better look at what he was doing.

"Don't...call me...Sammy!" He groans and finally tears the coil down from the beam. A small piece of metal falls on the floor as well.

Jenkins observes the small piece of metal before wondering aloud, "What is that?"

Sam picks it up and looks at it before coming to a conclusion, "It's a bracket."

"Well, thank God, a bracket. Now we've got 'em, huh?" Jenkins remarks sarcastically. Suddenly, Jenkins' cage unlocks itself and opens, "Must've been short." He climbs out of the cage, looking around, "Maybe you knocked somethin' loose."

Sam frowns, looking around for an explanation as to why the cage suddenly opened. He finds none. There was something too easy about his cage opening as soon as Sam did something small, "I think you should get back in there, Jenkins."

"What?" Jenkins turns and looks at Sam as though he was crazy to even suggest such a thing.

"This isn't right." Sam moves himself to the unopened door of his cage, trying to get Jenkins to really listen to him.

"Don't you wanna get out of here?" Jenkins questions, looking back out at the room as he does so.

"Yeah." Sam nods his head in agreement, but then he goes back to his previous thought, "But that was too easy."

Jenkins scoffs, "Look, I'm gonna get out of here, and I'm gonna send help, okay, don't worry." He moves towards the door at the opposite end of the room.

"No, I'm serious. Jenkins—this might be a trap." Sam pleads, knowing that a cage door randomly opening could mean nothing good.

"Bye, Sammy." Jenkins pushes open the door and leaves Sam alone in the room.

Only a few seconds after Jenkins leaves, his cage door slams shut. Sam stared after Jenkins in sadness, Jenkins was not going to be seen alive again, by anyone. Or at least that's what it felt like.

At least five minutes must have passed when Jenkins screams carried to where ever Sam was. They were cut off rather quickly after they started. Sam could only hope that Jenkins was dead and not suffering.

 _P.O.V. Switch and Time Skip: 15 Minutes_

The car had been silent since Kathleen had figured out that your badges were fake and you and Dean were not who you appeared to be.

You can't help but wonder why she decided to not arrest either of you right on the spot. You had a feeling it had to do with the man in the picture. Maybe a brother or a fiancé or a husband? You weren't sure, but you knew something about him made her change her mind. Even though you know you might be pressing both yours and Dean's luck by asking questions, you go for it anyway, "Officer? I know I'm definitely pressing our luck by wanting to ask you this..."

Kathleen cuts you off, glancing in the rearview mirror as she does so, "Your luck is so pressed."

"Yeah, yeah I figured. But I was wondering, why do you still wanna help us? You could've just locked the both of us up and been done with us, but you didn't. Why?" You glance over at your older brother, who while maintaining a poker face, had the same amount of curiosity in his eyes that you were feeling about the situation.

Kathleen sighs, keeping her eyes on the road. She readjusts her grip on the steering wheel once before she opens her mouth to speak, "My brother, Riley, disappeared three years ago." So it did have to do with the man in the picture. You then realize that she would most likely never see her brother again, nobody else had been found, so why would he be? "A lot like Sam. We searched for him, but—nothing. I know what it's like to feel responsible for someone, and for them—" She stops suddenly, not having to nor wanting to say any more than she had to.

A few minutes of silence pass before something interesting happens. There seems to be the first turn off that had popped up since the last traffic camera. Dean manages to get words out before you, "Wait, wait, wait—pull over here. Pull over." Kathleen pulls the car over to the side of the road and both she and Dean get out.

Neither of them makes a move to open the door to let you out of the car, leaving you to sit in the backseat huffing. It's not like you could open the door, there aren't locks you can flip. You have never successfully gotten yourself out of the back of a police car and you weren't particularly sure how one could do that, but now was not the time to try. After all, you already were a criminal in Kathleen's eyes, you shouldn't make it worse by getting yourself out of the backseat of her car. So, your only option was to sit and wait for one of them to come get you.

You watch out of the front window as Dean and Kathleen walk a few yards away from the police car. They suddenly stop and seem to argue for a minute or two before coming to a conclusion. They move to shake hands, but then you spot a flash of movement and suddenly Dean is handcuffed. Kathleen leads Dean to the car and she's now handcuffing him to the front door handle. You hear a muffled exchange between the two of them and then Kathleen is leaving the both of you stuck in her car.

You bang on the window, trying to get her attention. You knew she heard you, but she didn't even hesitate and continued to walk further down the road. You finally give up, knowing that you and Dean would be stuck here until either she came back or Dean somehow got himself out of the handcuffs and opened the door.

You notice Dean looking around for something to unlock his handcuffs with and you try your best to look for something as well. After a few moments of searching, you spot it. The antenna of the car. You pound on the window, trying to get your older brother's attention. He manages to turn his head in such a way that he could see you. You point towards the antenna, "Use that!"

He seems to understand what you were saying because he reaches for it. But it seems like he might be just a few inches short of reaching it. You were trying to think of something else Dean could use or a way for him to reach the antenna when you hear the screech of a car. That couldn't mean anything good.

Dean pauses his ministrations for half a second and you hear a muffled, "Fucking son of a bitch," He stretches further, trying to reach the antenna. A few minutes stretch into eternity as Dean still reaches for the antenna in vain.

Finally, by some stroke of luck, Dean grabs the antenna and begins to unscrew it. It comes loose only seconds later and Dean quickly picks the lock. He rubs his wrist for a few seconds. He suddenly looks up quickly, someone must be coming. He then opens the car door without any problem.

You climb out and Dean puts his finger to his mouth, pointing behind you to signal that there was someone or something coming behind the two of you. He then turns back around and points at one of the buildings closest to you. You were going to make a run for it. Dean glances behind the two of you once again and then breaks off into a sprint. You only a millisecond behind him.

 _P.O.V. Switch_

Sam is watching the woman who someone had just brought in a few minutes earlier. She's wearing a dirty white t-shirt and her hair is down. She seemed to be fairly pretty, although it was hard to tell with the lack of light. She suddenly wakes up groaning and massaging her head.

Sam calls out to her, "You alright?" He wondered if they just needed a replacement for Jenkins or if she somehow managed to find herself on the property.

She doesn't answer his question, but instead shoots back with one of her own, "Are you Sam Winchester?"

Sam is taken aback by the question, had (Y/N) and Dean given out his real name to the police? Were they okay? A million questions race through his mind, but he just answers her question first, "Yeah."

The woman nods before speaking, "Your, uh, your cousin and friend are looking for you."

He almost laughs in relief, they were looking for him. But his relief turns into confusion, if she was helping his siblings, then where were they? "Thank God. Where are they?"

"I, uh —I cuffed him to my car and left her in the backseat." She answers, rubbing the back of her neck nervously. Sam sighs, they would be able to get out easily, but what had the two of them done to get that reaction from a police officer? Or at least, that's what Sam was assuming she was. Suddenly the door opens and two figures walk in. Were the men back so soon? Were they going to kill him? Or was something worse going to happen?

 _P.O.V. Switch_

Dean and you walk through the first room of what appears to be an old barn. It was pretty disgusting and run down, but it would keep the two of you out of sight for a while. Dean motioned for you to follow him into the next room. He pushed open the door quietly and you follow him.

What you see almost makes you laugh in delight, there was your brother and Kathleen sitting in two separate human sized cages. You call out to your younger brother, stepping forward so he could see you better, "Sammy?" Sam smiles at you, the relief clear in his eyes, "Are you hurt? Did they hurt you?"

"No," Sam replies. You scan him to make sure he wasn't lying. Other than being dirty and probably a little dehydrated, Sam looked perfectly fine.

"Damn, it's good to see you." Dean steps up next to you, smiling fondly at your little brother. This was the easy part, finding Sam and making sure he was okay, now you had to get him outta the goddamn cage.

"How did you get out of the cuffs? And how did you get out of the car?" Kathleen questions the two of you. Her eyes were narrowing and despite the fact that you two were rescuing her, you had a feeling she was still going to arrest the both of you.

"We know a couple tricks." You reply, hoping that she wouldn't delve any further. Luckily she doesn't do anything but stare at the two of you with a confused look on her face. You move closer to the door of Sam's cage, Dean following you. You take note of the complex locks on the front of the cage. You and Dean both were good at picking locks with just about anything, but these were a kind you would rarely encounter, "These are gonna take a fucking while to get off. These are some tricky-ass locks."

"Well, there's some kind of automatic control right there." Sam points to a pole with a control panel attached to it towards the center of the room.

"Have you seen 'em?" Dean wonders aloud, looking at Sam and then at Kathleen, hoping that at least one of them had an idea as to what you would be dealing with.

"Yeah." Sam nods, "Dude. They're just people."

People? Was this just a huge kidnapping-murder spree that hadn't been found out yet? You could address the situation later, right now you had to get Sam out of here, as well as Kathleen.

"And they jumped you?" Dean questions, his mouth moving to form a smirk, "Might be gettin' a little rusty there, kiddo." Dean walks over to the control panel and you follow him.

Dean starts to press random buttons and you gently push him out of the way. You read the extremely faded label on each button before you start pushing them, "So, do you know what they want, Sammy?"

"I don't know." His voice carries over to the two of you as you keep your eyes on the control panel, "They let Jenkins go, but that was some sort of trap. It doesn't make any sense to me."

"Well, that's the point." Dean reaches over your shoulder to try and push one of the buttons but you smack his hand away before he could. You weren't particularly sure what some of the buttons did and you didn't want him to press one that killed all of you. Dean grumbles at you before continuing his thought, "You know, with our usual playmates, there's rules, there's patterns. But with people, they're just crazy."

"See anything else out there?" Sam questions. His voice seemed a little louder than last time. He must've moved closer to you and Dean so you could hear him better.

"In passing." You recall your sprint for the building. That must've been the fastest you had moved in a long time. You think back to your surroundings, "Um, whoever it is has a ton of wrecked cars hidden in some long grass. I only saw a few plates, but they were from all over. I guess whenever they take someone, they must take their car too. Maybe to make it look less suspicious? Or maybe he just likes cars?"

Kathleen speaks for the first time in a few minutes, her voice sounding as fragile and as breakable as glass, "Did either of you see a black Mustang out there? About ten years old."

You think back, trying to recall a car that fit the description. You weren't as much as a car person as Dean, sure you could tell your Chevrolet's from your Toyota's, but not while running for your life. Dean, however, seemed to know the exact car that was being asked for, "Yeah, actually, I did." Kathleen's face fall's, that car must be her brothers, "Your brother's?" She nods, confirming your suspicions, "I'm sorry." There is few moments silence before Dean speaks again, "(Y/N), let's get these guys outta here." You nod, that was the plan after all, "Then we'll take care of those bastards."

You look at the control panel again, noticing that there was a spot to insert a key in the panel, "This needs a key to activate, I'm pretty sure." You turn around, looking to Sam for guidance, "You seen a place for a key anywhere?"

"I don't know." Sam shrugs, "I've seen them with one, but I think they take it with 'em."

"Alright, we'd better go find it then," Dean declares, looking over at you. You nod in agreement and both of you move towards the other door in the room that leads to who knows where.

"Hey," Sam calls out, stopping the both of you in your tracks. Both of you spin around, watching Sam with concern, "Be careful."

You look into Sam's eyes for a few seconds before nodding slowly, "Yeah, we'll be careful. I promise." With that, you turn back around. Dean pushes open the door into a pitch black room. You hesitate, looking at Dean for a few seconds before you go in, pulling your flashlight out of your pocket as you do.

Dean follows you in, letting the door fall closed behind the two of you. He turns on his flashlight as well and the both of you look around. The room is filled with shelves of jars and bottles, which contain various body parts. You pick up a container that seems to hold a human spleen with formaldehyde. Why this was in someone's basement, you didn't want to know, "Ugh."

You place the container back on the shelf and move to see what Dean was looking at. He was looking at a wall full of Polaroid pictures. Each photo shows two men standing next to a dead body. You scan all of the pictures, your eyes landing on a picture of them holding Jenkins' corpse. Dean leans towards you and mumbles, "I'll say it again—demons I get. People are crazy.

You agree with a quiet, "Amen." You look around to see a flight of stairs towards your right. You elbow Dean and the both of you move towards the flight of stairs and climb up.

You appear to come into a living room. Someone is in the next room and by the sound of it, they are cutting something up with a rather large knife. There is a record playing classical music in the background. You both make your way towards the next room when you bump into a wind chime, "What the hell?" You whisper-scream. The wind chime was made out of various human bones. Most of them looked like humerus and femurs.

Dean puts a finger to his lips, warning you to be quiet. You give him an apologetic look and nod. Dean looks away from you, his eyes landing on a wooden pole leaning against the wall. He picks it up and leans against the wall. You follow him and the both of you make your way towards the next room, which was most likely a kitchen. You notice that there is a small tray filled with keys on a nearby table. You elbow Dean and nod towards the tray. He nods and then peaks into the kitchen. He turns away a few seconds later. He starts moving towards the tray of keys, you follow him. Dean picks up the tray and you notice next to it is a jar full of human teeth. You look at it for a few seconds until you hear the floor creak behind the two of you.

Both of you spin around to see a little girl standing behind you. She has long, unkempt brown hair and muddy brown eyes. She is wearing a filthy dress and her face has streaks of dirt on it. She couldn't be older than 11. Dean speaks softly, "Shh. It's okay. We're not gonna hurt you."

The girl holds up two knives, surprising the both of you, "I know." She moves quickly, sticking a knife into each of your jackets, pinning both of you against the wall, "Daddy!"

"Jesus fucking Christ!" You exclaim, surprised at the girl's sudden action. She had definitely gotten the element of surprise on both of you.

"Daddy!" She calls again. Dean and you both remove the knives just as the two men you had seen in the Polaroids downstairs, came from another room, "Daddy!"

One of the men goes for Dean, the other for you. He moved to punch you in the face, but you duck and elbow him in the gut sending him back a few feet. He charges you, pinning you against the wall. You struggle against his hold, managing to knee him in the crotch. He releases you and stumbles back again, mumbling curses under his breath. You kick him in the chest, sending him sprawling to the floor, just as Dean is shoved against the wall next to you. You charge the other man, slamming into him, which pushes him to the floor.

Dean smiles at you and then turns to the other two men, who are standing, "We're gonna kick your ass first." He points to the man that he had been fighting, "Then yours." He points to the man who you had been fighting. Suddenly, Dean is hit over the head with a pan and then falls to the floor, clearly unconscious. Before you could turn to see who the hell hit him with a pan, you feel something heavy hit the back of your head. There is a horrible throbbing pain and then nothing.

 _Time Skip: 15 Minutes_

When you come to, you see the group of people standing around you and Dean. You assume they are a family at this point, all of them resemble each other. You see that you are sitting on a chair. You try to move your hands, but they're tied behind your back. You hear a noise and look over to see Dean, waking up with a groan.

One of the younger men, the one who attacked you, was talking to the eldest, the one who you assume is the father, "Come on. Let us hunt 'em."

The other younger man looks over at you, his smile psychotic, "Yeah, these two are fighters. Sure would be fun to hunt." The father laughs aloud.

"So, you hunt people, huh?" You question, trying to undo the rope around your hands. It was going to take a while, whoever tied the knot knows what they were doing, "You psychopaths hunt people? And I thought my family was weird."

The father looks at you directly in the eyes. He had a gleam in his eyes if it was from joy or just from being a psychopath, you couldn't tell, "You ever kill before?"

Dean draws the man's attention away from you, not wanting you to be hurt or forced to talk, "Wh-" He laughs. You had to admit, it was definitely an interesting question in your line of work, "Well, that depends on what you mean."

The father considers Dean's answers for a few seconds before speaking, "I've hunted all my life. Just like my father, his before him. I've hunted deer and bear—I even got a cougar once. Oh boy. But the best hunt is human. Oh, there's nothin' like it. Holdin' their life in your hands. Seein' the fear in their eyes just before they go dark. Makes you feel powerful alive."

"You are fucking sick, you know that?" You almost growl. You weren't even sure if this family was human. You knew that if it came to it, you would have no problem killing any of them.

"We give 'em a weapon. Give 'em a fightin' chance," He explains, the disturbing gleam in his eye's growing more and more as the conversation continued, "It's kind of like our tradition passed down, father to son. Of course, only one or two a year. Never enough to bring the law down, we never been that sloppy."

Dean manages a weak chuckle, "Yeah, well, don't sell yourself short. You're plenty sloppy." You see movement out of the corner of your eye, Dean was trying to get his hands free, but wasn't having any luck.

"So, what, you with that pretty cop?" The father asks threateningly. The girl looks up at the younger men with a smile. You shudder, that was giving you the creeps, "Are you two cops?"

You look back at the man with a smirk and a gleam in your eyes, "Promise if I tell you, you won't make my stomach into a makeshift soccer ball for your little girl?" The father looks at you angrily. The man who attacked you walks over and punches you in the face. You spit out some blood onto the floor.

"Don't you dare touch her again!" Dean growls, leaning forward as much as he can. You almost wish you could punch your brother, he just let them know that the easiest way to get both of you to spill something was hurt you.

The older man seems to realize this at the same time you do, because he smiles slightly before speaking, "Only reason I don't let my boys take you right here and now is that there's somethin' I need to know." He walks over to the lit fireplace and grabs one of the hot pokers out of the fire.

"Yeah, how 'bout it's not nice to marry your sister?" Dean barks out menacingly. He looks over at you, suddenly realizing his mistake. He opens his mouth to speak again, but you give him a look, you could take whatever they were gonna do to you.

"Tell me—any of the cops gonna come lookin' for you?" The father comes back over to you, the poker glowing at the tip.

"How 'bout you fucking eat me?" You then laugh, "Oh, wait, you actually might." The brother, you assume, that attacked Dean comes over to you, holding your head in place. You breathe in sharply, was he gonna burn your neck?

"You think this is funny? You brought this down on my family. Alright, you wanna play games? We'll play some games." He turns his attention to his sons, "Looks like we're gonna have a hunt tonight, after all, boys." He turns his attention back to you and your brother, "And you get to pick the animal. The boy or the cop?"

"Okay, wait, wait —look, nobody's comin' for us, alright? It's just me, her, and the cop." Dean was now eyeing the poker worriedly. You could tell that all he cared about in this moment was guaranteeing both yours and Sam's safety.

"You don't choose, I will." The older man steps right in front of you and places the hot poker on your shirt, right over your heart. You scream in pain. He removes the poker a few seconds later.

"You motherfucker!" You scream. You then smell the all too familiar scent of burning fleshing. You try to look down but the man is still holding your head in place. The father places the poker barely an inch away from your left eye.

"Next time, I'll take an eye." He looks over at Dean, knowing that if anyone was going to break, it would be him.

"Alright, the guy, the guy! Take the guy!" Dean cries, looking at you with something akin to absolute terror. The man lets go of your head and the father moves the poker. You can't even breathe a sigh of relief, Dean just sacrificed Sam for you. You had a feeling that because of all the things you had said, Sam was going to be killed instantly.

The father turns to the other son, taking a key from around his neck and handing it to him "Lee, go do it. Don't let him out, though. Shoot him in the cage." Lee, the one who had attacked you, walks towards the front door.

"What?" Dean exclaims, clearly not thinking that there would be consequences for both of your actions, "I thought you said you were gonna hunt him. You were gonna give him a chance."

The father calls to his son, "Lee, when you're done with the boy—shoot the bitch, too." You see Lee nod and then leave, rifle in hand. The father turns back to face the two of you, "Better clean this mess up before any more cops come runnin' out here." Dean and you share a scared look. Was Sam going to be able to get out before he's shot? Or was this the end of this generation of Winchesters?

 _P.O.V. Switch_

Sam is trying to watch the door for his siblings when it opens. But Dean and (Y/N) aren't the ones to come out, it was one of the men. He walks over to the control panel and inserts the key Dean and (Y/N) had been looking for.

"What are you doing?" Sam calls out as the door to his cage unlocks and the man walks towards the cage. Sam notices the bracket that was still on the floor from earlier and grabs it, hoping it might offer some protection. Sam watches as the man opens the cage door and aims a gun at him.

"Hey!" Kathleen shouts, trying to draw the man's attention towards her and away from him.

 _P.O.V. Switch_

A gunshot rings out from below you and Dean. You bite your lip, closing your eyes for a few seconds. You wouldn't believe that Sam was dead, you couldn't.

You open your eyes again, letting them fall on the old man, "If you killed my little brother, we will get out of these stupid ropes and murder every single fucking one of you! We'll leave you for last so you can watch every single one of your children die! If you so much as harmed a single hair on his fucking head, I will fucking kill every one of you!"

The man walks over to the open front door, ignoring you, "Lee!"

 _P.O.V. Switch_

Sam and the man are both out of his cage. Sam is on top of the man, holding him in place. Sam reaches for the gun and hits the man in the face with it until he falls unconscious. Sam aims the gun at a nearby pole and tried to fire it, but it must have gotten jammed when Sam shoved the man to the ground, "Damn."

 _P.O.V. Switch_

"Lee!" The father calls again, getting no response. He turns to you, Dean, the other man, and the young girl, "Jared, you come with me. Missy, you watch them now." Jared grabs two rifles, handing one to his father, and they both leave. Missy remains in between the both of you, a knife held dangerously close to both of your throats.

 _P.O.V. Switch_

Sam and Kathleen listen from the next room as two people enter the barn.

"Lee! Where are ya? Lee!" There is a silence for a few seconds and then the same person speaks again, "Damn it, Jared, get the lights!" Someone moves over to where the light switch was, but the barn remains dark. Kathleen had recommended that Sam disabled the lights before they went to hide

"They must have blown the fuses." A different voice says in response to the lights not coming on. Sam can hear someone messing with the control panel, but Sam had broken that as well. Sam hears the footsteps grow closer and can tell the people are now in the same room.

Sam shrinks lower behind a bale of hay just as he hears a noise. One of the people stays put while the other climbs a ladder leading to the balcony Sam was hiding on. Sam looks down to see Kathleen moving towards a cabinet, unseen by the others. She opens it but hears a noise and stops. The person still on the ground must've heard the same noise because they walk directly towards the cabinet. Sam could make him out as he fired his rifle several times at the doors. Sam grimaces, he didn't see if Kathleen was still in there, but she was, she was good as dead. The man opens the cabinet and Sam can tell that the only thing there was tools. The man looks around the barn, when, suddenly Kathleen falls on top of his back. She wraps her arms around his neck and wrestles with him.

Sam hears a creak behind him and sees a man trying to come behind him silently. Sam jumps up and sprints towards the ladder. He climbs down a few of the rungs before jumping down. He sees Kathleen on the ground, the man ready to shot her, "Hey!" The man turns around and sees Sam. He fires the gun, but Sam ducks and runs away. At the same moment, the man who was chasing Sam jumps down to where Sam was standing and gets hit with the bullet instead. He falls to the ground and groans in pain.

The younger man still standing cocks his gun and turns around to try and locate Sam. Sam appears behind him and grabs the gun. Just as he had down with the other man, he hit him in the face with the gun until he collapsed, unconscious.

Sam drops the gun to help Kathleen up. He looks down at the unconscious man and then back up at Kathleen, "I'm gonna go put him in the other cage, could you make sure he doesn't try to get up."

Kathleen bends down to pick up the gun, "Yeah, I got it." After a few minutes, Sam had the man locked in the cage and he makes his way back towards Kathleen who is standing over the old man, with the gun raised, "I'll watch this one. You go ahead." Sam stares at her, motionless, "Go ahead." Sam gives her one last look before heading towards the main house to get his siblings.

 _P.O.V. Switch_

"Damn, that girl has some fight to her." You lean against the closet door, ignoring the girl's screams.

Dean manages a weak laugh as he puts pressure on a cut on his arm, "Yeah, at least you didn't get a knife to the arm."

You scoff at your older brother, "No, I got this." You point to the burned part of your shirt. You pull the top down slightly to show your brother the fourth-degree burn you had received from the poker. Dean grimaces at the sight, "Yours's will go away in a few days. I'm gonna have a scar here."

"Just another one to add to the collection, I guess." Dean pulls you into a side hug once your shirt was readjusted.

You then hear someone come in the front door and the both of you pull apart. Dean pulls the knives he had gotten from the girl out of his jacket pocket, handing one to you. Both of you start making your way towards the living room when a voice calls out, "Dean? (Y/N)?"

You'd know that voice anywhere. Sam was still alive. You drop the knife and sprint towards your brother's voice. You collide with him as he turns the corner, knocking the both of you to the floor, you on top of him. Sam manages to sit up with you clinging to him, you thought he had been shot. Sam reciprocates the hug and both of you just sit there for a few seconds. You finally let go and look into your younger brother's eyes, "I thought you were dead."

"Nope, not today," Sam replies with a smile. You climb off of Sam and the both of you stand. Dean comes around the corner just as you both had gotten up. Dean smiles at his younger brother and brings him in for a quick hug, "You both okay?"

You pull down the top of your shirt to show Sam the burn you had received right over your heart, "Most likely a fourth-degree burn from a hot poker. Other than that, we're both okay. Although, Dean did get a scratch on his arm." You release the corner of your shirt and readjust it.

"We'll get you to a hospital so it can be treated," Sam decides as all of you walk out of the house.

"Not here," Dean looks over at Sam, "(Y/N) and I are technically criminals."

"Wait, what?" Sam looks over at the two of you, confusion and shock crossing his face.

"Long story for another time," you answer quickly as you see Kathleen walking over towards both of you.

"Where's the girl?" Kathleen asks once she gets close enough to the three of you.

"Locked her in a closet," Dean responds, then asking her a question of his own, "What about the dad?"

Kathleen pauses, looking away from the three of you, "Shot. Trying to escape." Dean, Sam, and you share a look, knowing that her answers didn't sound true, but none of you challenge her, knowing some things are best left alone.

 _Time Skip: 20 Minutes_

"I think the car's at the police station." Dean is looking over at Kathleen as he answers Sam's question. She was listening to a woman on her walkie-talkie.

A few seconds later, she approaches you and your siblings, "So, state police and the FBI are gonna be here within the hour. They're gonna wanna talk to you." She looks at the three of you seriously, "I suggest that you're all long gone by then."

You nod, knowing that the three of you did not have the cleanest criminal record in history, "Yeah, we'll do that. But, not to press our luck again or anything, but could we catch a ride? We are kinda in the middle of nowhere."

"Start walking. Duck if you see a squad car." Kathleen suggests, looking away for a few seconds.

"Sounds great to me." Sam speaks before either you or Dean could insist further, not wanting to push anyone's luck, "Thanks."

"Listen, uh...I'm sorry about your brother." Dean looks at Kathleen with a sincerity in his eyes that you hadn't seen in a long time.

"Thank you." She begins to tear up, "It was really hard now knowing what happened to him. I thought it would be easier once I knew the truth—but it isn't really." She pauses, trying to regain her composure, "Anyway, you should go." All three of you nod and walk away, leaving Kathleen alone and close to tears.

 _Time Skip: 30 Minutes_

The three of you had been walking in silence for quite some time, ducking when the ever so occasional car came through. Nobody had anything to say after this ordeal and everyone was enjoying the fact that Sam was back and alive.

You're the one to break the silence, wanting to get a point across, "Sam, if you ever do that shit again, I will personally kick your ass."

Dean and Sam chuckle at your wording before Sam questions you, "Do what?"

Dean knows what you are trying to get across, so he answers Sam's question for you, "Go missin' like that."

Sam laughs again, "You two were worried about me. I'm touched." He smiles at you as you turn your head around to stick your tongue out at him.

"Seriously, if you do that shit again, I'll either leave you to fend for yourself or come kick your ass before whoever takes you can." You tease your little brother, a smile painting your face and your eyes twinkling with laughter.

"Sure, you won't," Sam replies sarcastically, rolling his eyes at your antics.

"She might not be serious, but I am," Dean grumbles, shoving Sam to the side, playfully.

Sam laughs before responding with his own jeering, "So, you two got sidelined by a thirteen-year-old girl, huh?"

You stop walking and turn to face your younger brother, trying to hold back laughter because of how ridiculous, but true the accusations were, "Shut up!"

"Just sayin', gettin' rusty there, kiddo." Sam uses Dean's earlier words against him as you start walking again, this time in line with both of your brothers.

Dean chuckles as do you, "Shut up." Sam laughs at Dean's weak reply before all three of you fall silent again. You still had a while to go before you reached civilization again, so you expected there to be much more jeering and teasing between all of you, as there always was. You smile to yourself, glad that Sam was alright and that your small family was back together, acting as usual. Sure, your father was still missing, but that could wait. You are just glad that both of your brothers were here with you. Even though your life sucked sometimes, right now you felt like the happiest girl alive.

 _Being happy doesn't mean everything is perfect, and it never did. It means you've decided to look beyond the imperfections._

 _\- Michael Wilson_

* * *

 **There's chapter 15! I hope y'all liked it! Hiatus is getting closer and closer to ending and I'm hyped for season 13, as well as nervous. My posting will probably get a bit sparse again because I am starting school in about two weeks, so here's your heads up. If you have any requests just comment them! Kudos, likes, comments, etc. are always appreciated! Thanks for reading!**

 **Disclaimer: The only character I own is (Y/N). Everyone else is owned by the CW and the creators of _Supernatural_.**


	16. Shadow

Sam had been the one to find the case; there had been a series of violent deaths in the city of Chicago. All of the victims appear to have been ripped to pieces by a wild animal in their homes.

Your family was going to the apartment of the most recent victim, a woman named Meredith, who lived alone. Sam had found out that she had tried to set her alarm system multiple times that night, but it hadn't worked. So, all three of you were dressed as employees of the alarm system company.

The Impala rolls to a stop across the street from the apartment building. All three of you exit the car, Dean going to the back to grab a toolbox from the trunk. You look around at the city, you hadn't been to Chicago in years. Your father hated the city, so he avoided any of the big ones like they were the plague. Dean slams the trunk shut, cueing you to start walking towards the building that housed the apartment of the latest victim.

"All right, this is the place," Sam walks slightly ahead of you and Dean. He was the one who had found the case and researched it the most, so for now, he was taking charge.

"You know, I've gotta say we did just fine without these stupid costumes. I feel like a high school drama dork." Dean smiles fondly, obviously remembering something, "What was that play that you two did in middle school? What was it—Our Town. Yeah, you were both good, it was cute."

"Oh my god, I hated that teacher." You remember the play vividly. The director had been your English teacher and she made everyone from each of her classes perform in the play to appease her, "She was a bitch."

"Look, wanna pull this off or not?" Sam grumbles, looking back at you and Dean with a scowl. Sam had actually wanted to be in the play, although afterward, he stuck to tech because he was a horrible actor, not that you were much better.

"I'm just sayin', these outfits cost hard-earned money, okay?" Dean picks up the pace so he can walk next to Sam.

You alter your gait as well, not wanting to be left behind by your taller and longer legged brothers, "And whose hard earned money did we spend exactly?"

"Ours," Dean looks around Sam to glance at you, causing him to trip over a lift in the sidewalk. You snort as he stumbles, trying to regain his balance. He plays it off and continues to speak, "You know credit card fraud isn't easy."

 _Time Skip: 20 Minutes_

The landlady unlocks the apartment door, holding it open so you and your brothers can walk inside.

"Thanks for letting us look around," Sam says as he walks past the woman. He comes to a stop, looking around at the apartment as you file in after him.

"Well, the police said they were done with the place so..." She moves further into the room, you and Sam trailing after her. You hear the door shut and glance behind you to see Dean inspecting the broken chain on the door. He lowers it and turns, following you into the living room. You turn your attention to the room in front of you to see spots of blood covering the carpet, "You guys said you were with the alarm company?"

"That's right,]." Dean steps behind you, looking around the room as you were doing.

"Well, no offense, but your alarm's about as useful as boobs on a man." The landlady turns to look at the three of you, her face serious.

You manage to hold back the laughter that was threatening to bubble out of you and reply, "Well, that's why we're here, ma'am. We want to see what went wrong and prevent it from happening to anyone else."

"Now, ma'am," Sam, ever the professional, steps in, taking the lead once again, "You found the body." She nods, prompting your younger brother to continue, "Right after it happened?"

"No," she shakes her head, looking at the blood splattered floor behind her, "A few days later. Meredith's work called—she hadn't shown up. I knocked on the door. That's when I noticed the smell."

"Any windows open?" Dean interjects, looking away from the room to direct his attention to the landlady, "Any sign of a break-in?"

"No, windows were locked, the front door was bolted. The chain was on the door." She nods back towards the door you had entered through, "We had to cut it just to get in."

Well, that explained the broken chain Dean had drawn your attention to. You frown, the landlady was right, this really was a bad alarm company, "And the alarm was still on?"

The shorter woman snorts, shaking her head in disappointment, "Like I said, bang-up job your company is doin'."

Dean hums, not really paying any mind to the woman's complaints, "You see any overturned furniture, broken glass, signs of struggle?"

The landlady shakes her head, looking directly at your older brother, "Everything was in perfect condition—except Meredith."

"And what condition was Meredith in?" Sam questions, glancing over at you and Dean. This question could make the woman wonder why you wanted to know so much, but usually, people were none the wiser, as would appear to be the case yet again;

"Meredith was all over the place. In pieces. The guy who killed her must have been some kind of a whack job. But I tell you, if I didn't know any better, I'd say a wild animal did it."

Your brothers look over at each other, but you stay focused on the woman in front of you, "Ma'am would you mind if we had some time to look everything over? We need to check for faulty wiring and make sure everything was hooked up properly."

"Oh, well, go right ahead." She heads towards the door, "Knock yourself out." She opens the door, leaving the apartment and letting the door swing closed behind her.

Dean waits a few seconds after the door closes before setting down his toolbox. He pulls out his homemade EMF meter and begins to scan the room as Sam and you look around, "So, a killer walks in and out of the apartment—no weapons, no prints, nothin'."

"I'm tellin ya," Sam looks over at your elder brother, watching as he walks around the room slowly, "The minute I found that article, I knew this was our kind of gig."

The EMF meter beeps frantically as Dean walks through the center of the room, "I think I agree with you," he mumbles.

"You talked to the cops, De?" You call as you walk into the kitchen, nothing seemed out of place and there were no blood splatters in here, so it seemed that whatever happened stayed in the living area.

"Uh, yeah." You could practically hear the smirk on Dean's face from the next room over. That explains where he was last night, "I spoke to Amy, a, uh, charming, perky officer of the law."

"Yeah?" Sam encourages him to continue. Sometimes you wondered if your younger brother ignored Dean's obvious conquest stories or if he was just oblivious, but judging from what you did, it was the first, "What'd you find out?"

"Well," Dean practically hums. Wow, she must have been pretty damn good for your brother to be acting like this, "She's a Sagittarius. She loves tequila, I mean—wow. Oh, and she's got this little tattoo—"

"Dean! Focus!" You walk back in the room, sending the shorter man a stern look before resuming your previous investigating.

"What?" He questions as if the misdemeanor had been talking about how he hated someone's cooking rather than how he had sex with someone, "Yeah. Uh, nothin' we don't already know. Except for one thing they're keepin' out of the papers."

"Hm?" Sam hums, pausing his searching to look at Dean as he strolls around the room with the EMF.

"Meredith's heart was missing." Dean's nonchalant answer causes you to stop looking around and stand ramrod straight.

"Her heart was missing," You repeat as you turn slowly to look over at your siblings. That could only mean one thing, werewolf. God, you hated werewolves with a passion.

Dean nods, now walking around the perimeter of the room, "Yeah. Her heart."

Sam looks over at you, deciding Dean was a lost caused, too focused on the EMF to listen to his thoughts, "So, what did it to her then?"

"Could only be one thing, werewolf," you reply, sighing heavily. The last werewolf case you did was with your Dad before he disappeared. It hadn't gone well. You had walked away three new scars on your back, "The landlady did say that it looked like an animal had attacked her."

"No, no werewolf, the lunar cycle's not right," Sam mutters, more to himself than anyone else. You breathe a sigh of relief, werewolves were vicious creatures and hard to kill and where there was one, there were usually about half a dozen more, "Plus, if it was a creature, it would've left some kind of trace. It's probably a spirit."

Dean stops on the edge of the white carpet that was still splattered with blood stains, seeming to notice something, "See if you can find any masking tape around." You share an odd look with Sam before doing as your older brother said.

Sam found masking tape in the junk drawer in the kitchen. He'd handed it off to Dean, who pulled some off and placed it on one of the blood stains. A few minutes later, Dean had created some sort of symbol. It looked like a misshapen Z with a circle in the very center of it, "Ever see that symbol before?" Sam questions, staring down at it with a confused look in his eyes.

"Nope," Dean says, standing.

"Neither have I," You add. All three of you look at each other. This case just got a hell of a lot more interesting.

The three of you come to an agreement. Sam and you would drop Dean off at the bar Meredith had worked at before her death before heading to the library to do some research.

You had at first wanted to go to the bar, but Dean had vetoed that, claiming that you were better at research, which was BS. Dean was a good researcher, he just didn't apply himself because he thought it was boring. You also knew that Dean just wanted to get some girls number, not that you would've minded getting someone's number either.

 _Time Skip: 2 Hours_

Sam and you enter the bar after a few hours of research. You had found a lot in local newspapers and on the internet about previous victims, but nothing about the strange symbol. Dean, as predicted, was flirting with a pretty brunette bartender.

"Told you," you mumble, nudging your younger brother and nodding towards Dean, "I should've bet on it."

"With what money?" Sam scoffs, smiling at you. He scans the room, looking for an empty table. He finds one and starts walking towards it, "Come on."

You follow, pulling out a chair and sitting down. You shrug off your leather jacket, you loved the thing, but damn, it got hot. Sam opens your father's journal, leafing through the pages. You glance back at the bar, seeing that Dean was pulling away and heading towards your table.

Dean sits down across from you, smiling, "I talked to the bartender."

"And besides her number, what did you get?" You tease, smirking at your older brother. You couldn't blame him though, that girl was extremely attractive but you couldn't imagine she'd be gay, most bartenders weren't.

"Dude, I'm a professional. I'm offended that you would think that." You and Sam glance at each other before giving Dean a knowing look. If he hadn't at least tried to get her number, then something was wrong, "All right, yeah," Dean chuckles, holding up a napkin with a hastily scrawled phone number on it.

Sam sighs, shaking his head in disappointment. You don't know why he expected any different from the eldest Winchester. He was a creature of habit. New city. New girl, "You mind doin' a little bit of thinking with your upstairs brain, Dean?"

"Huh? Look, there's nothing to find out," Dean answers, looking away from the bar back towards you and Sam, "I mean, Meredith worked here, she waited tables, everyone here was her friend. Everybody said she was normal. She didn't do or say anything weird before she died, so," Dean switches subjects, focusing now on what you and Sam had accomplished in the past few hours, "What about that symbol, you find anything?"

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing," you answer, sighing as you lean back into your chair, "Nothing in Dad's journal or in any books I could find. We're just gonna have to dig deeper, as per fucking usual."

"Well," Dean brushes past your grumbling, knowing that you were mad at yourself more than anything, "There was another victim, right? Before Meredith?"

"Right. Yeah." Sam reaches into his jacket pocket, pulling out a newspaper clipping concerning the first death, "His name was, uh—his name was Ben Swardstorn." He hands the clipping to your elder brother, "Last month he was found mutilated in his townhouse. Same deal—the door was locked, the alarm was on."

Dean skims the article before looking back up at the two of you, "Is there any connection between the two of them?"

"Not that we could find," you pause, correcting yourself, "Not yet, I mean. Ben worked in banking, Meredith was a waitress. They never interacted with each other, didn't have any of the same friends. They're almost from two different worlds."

"So, to recap, the only successful intel we've scored so far is the bartender's phone number," Dean smirks at you, knowing that you also thought she was pretty. You start to reply when Sam notices something on the other side of the room. You turn around to look, "What?" Sam gets up suddenly, walking away, "Sam?"

 _P.O.V. Switch_

Sam walks away from the table despite Dean's calling. He reaches the table he had been looking for, where a young woman with short blonde hair is seated with her back to him.

He puts his hand on your shoulder and the woman turns around. It was Meg, the girl he had met a few weeks ago when he left (Y/N) and Dean in a wave of frustration, "Meg."

"Sam! Is that you? Oh, my God!" She stands up from her chair going in for a hug, which he reciprocates. Sam is confused, what was she doing here? She was supposed to be in California, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm just in town," he answers quickly, hoping that Dean and (Y/N) stayed sitting down and didn't follow him, "Visiting friends."

Meg looks around, trying to find the friends he was talking about, "Where are they?"

 _P.O.V. Switch_

You and Dean watch Sam walk over to a blonde girl at a table across the bar. Once Sam reaches her and announces his presence, they hug and start talking.

You look away from them to Dean, "You have any idea who that is?"

"Not a clue." Dean stands, waiting for you to follow, "Want to find out?"

"Yes, yes I do," You stand, grabbing your jacket and your father's journal before following your older brother to where Sam and the mystery girl were standing.

"Well, they're not here right now, but what about you, Meg? I thought you were goin' to California?" You hear Sam say as the two of you come up behind him.

"Oh, I did," the girl, whose name must be Meg, agrees, smiling at your younger brother, "I came, I saw, I conquered. Oh, and I met what's-his-name, something Michael Murray at a bar."

"Who?" Sam questions, looking at her with confusion obvious in his tone. You didn't know who it was either, must be some actor.

"Oh, it doesn't matter," Meg waves her hand as if she was pushing the topic to the side, "Anyway, the whole scene got old, so I'm living here for a while."

Dean clears his throat loudly but is ignored by both Sam and Meg. You step on his foot, shooting him a look, now was not the time, "You're from Chicago?" Sam's question draws you back into the conversation. He obviously had met this girl once or twice but didn't know much about her. Maybe she was a friend of a friend from college, but judging by the fact that she seemed to be traveling cross country, that didn't seem to be the case.

"No, Massachusetts—Andover. Gosh, Sam, what are the odds we'd run into each other?" She smiles at him. Okay, they obviously met only once and knew they were never going to meet again, so they became friends for the time being. Maybe they met when Sam left you and Dean in the middle of nowhere before the whole Pagan god fiasco.

"Yeah, I know," Sam agrees, nodding and smiling, "I thought I'd never see you again."

"Well, I'm glad you were wrong." This girl must really like Sam. She seemed very excited to see him. Dean suddenly clears his throat again, louder this time. Before you could step on his foot again, Meg looks over at him, her face falling, "Dude, cover your mouth."

"Yeah, um, I'm sorry, Meg," Sam steps to the side a bit, letting Meg see Dean and yourself, "This is, uh—this is my brother, Dean and my sister, (Y/N)."

Meg looks surprised, although you didn't know why. Did she not know that Sam had siblings or had Sam been bad-mouthing the two of you to her? "This is Dean and (Y/N)?" Dean gives her a big smile while you nod in agreement, not yet knowing what to think of her.

"Yeah," Sam agrees, although hesitantly. You sensed there was tension brewing and you really didn't want to be there when it snapped, but you had no other options.

"So, you've heard of us?" Dean asks cockily. You don't know if he was trying to flirt with her or if he was just being himself, sometimes it was hard to tell.

"Oh, yeah. I've heard of you," Meg scowls at the two of you. Obviously, Sam had not been too nice when describing you to her, "Nice—the way you treat your brother like luggage."

You and Dean share a confused look. That was definitely not what you were expecting. You were waiting for her to curse you out or bash you for not sticking by his side. This was something that you'd never done to Sam, at least not to your knowledge, "What?" Maybe you hadn't heard her right.

"Why don't you let him do what he wants to do?" Meg questions, stepping into both you and Dean's personal space, obviously trying to intimidate you. Which was hard seeing as she was shorter than you, "Stop dragging him over God's green earth."

Sam decides to step in, "Meg, it's all right." He gives her a meaningful look and she backs off.

There was a brief moment of awkward silence before Dean whistles lowly, "Okay, awkward. We're gonna go grab drinks now." He reaches for your hand, tugging you away. Both of you shoot Sam a puzzled look before reaching the bar.

Dean waves over the bartender, smiling at her and ordering two beers. As she turns away to get them, you face your brother, "Okay, do you have any idea what she was yelling at us about?"

"Not one," Dean replies, nodding at the bartender in thanks when she returned with your drinks, "But we're gonna have to ask Sam to explain what the hell that was."

 _P.O.V. Switch_

Meg turns to Sam, ignoring his siblings as they walk away. Both of them were obviously extremely confused as to why Meg had chewed them out, not that he blamed them, "Sam, I'm sorry. It's just—the way you told me they treat you...if it were me, I'd kill 'em."

Sam nods in understanding. He loved his siblings, he did, but sometimes he got annoyed with them and when he first met Meg, that had been one of those times, "It's all right. They mean well."

Meg nods before changing the subject, "Well, we should hook up while you're in town."

"Yeah," Sam smiles, glad that the earlier tension had dissipated.

"I'll show you a hell of a time," Meg smiles back at him. He couldn't decide if she was flirting with him or not. But it didn't matter to him, he needed to start getting over Jess and this was one way to do it.

"You know what, that sounds great. Why don't you, uh—why don't you give me your number?" Sam reaches into his back pocket and takes out his phone. He turns it on and gets ready to input her number.

"312-555-0143"

Sam inputs the number, putting his phone back before turning his attention back to her, "You know what, I never got your last name."

"Masters"

"Masters?" Sam repeats. Her parents must have loved alliteration because her name had it and flowed well.

"So, you better call," Meg nudges him playfully.

"Scout's Honor," He answers, drawing an invisible X over his heart.

"I hope to see you around, Sam." Sam smiles and walks away from her to the table he had been previously occupying. He was going to grab his things and his siblings and then they were out of here.

 _P.O.V. Switch_

Dean and you are silent as Sam leads you both away from the bar and towards the exit. The silence continues until you were all outside of the building when Dean's demeanor changes and he looks over at Sam with a mixture of curiosity and frustration, "Who the hell was she?"

"I don't really know," Sam answers with a shrug. He reaches up to run a hand through his hair; it was beginning to look like a mop, you would need to start convincing him to go get a haircut, "I met her once. Meeting up with her again? I don't know, man, it's weird."

You turn around and face your siblings, walking backward and glancing behind yourself every once a while to make sure you didn't trip, "What the hell was she going on about? We treat you like luggage?"

"Look, I'm sorry. It was when we had that huge fight when I was in that bus stop in Indiana." Sam waves off the impending fight and tries to move onto a new topic, "But that's not important, just listen—"

"Well, is there any truth to what she's saying? I mean, are we keeping you against your will, Sam?" Dean's eyes land on you for half a second before returning to Sam. You knew that this was something the both of you thought about frequently since Sam had joined up with you again. Sam had wanted to run as far away from this life as possible but the death of his girlfriend had dragged him back in.

"No, of course now," Sam looks at your older brother as though he was crazy. This put both of your worries at rest, for the time being; Sam was okay with where he was, "Now, would you listen?"

"What?" You glance behind you to see a pothole and you step around it before stopping and waiting for your brothers so you could walk normally with them. With how clumsy you could be, you would somehow manage to hurt yourself walking backward.

"I think there's somethin' strange going on here." Sam moves over so you could walk between him and Dean. Sam was always too protective of you, it annoyed you to no end because one, you were the older sibling and two, just because you were a girl didn't mean you were fragile. He, of all people, should know that.

"Yeah, tell me about it. She wasn't even that into me," Dean scoffs, shaking his head in disbelief. You roll your eyes; you swear all your brother could think about was getting laid by every girl he set his eyes on.

Sam brushes past Dean's childish comment as per usual, "No, man, I mean like our kind of strange. Like, maybe even a lead."

This grabs your attention. A possible lead on your dad? What is Sam talking about? "What makes you say that?"

"I met Meg weeks ago, literally on the side of the road. And now, I run into her in some random Chicago bar?" Sam voices his concerns aloud, looking over to you, "I mean, the same bar where a waitress was slaughtered by something supernatural? You don't think that's a little weird?"

Just as you were about to voice your agreement with your younger brother, Dean speaks, "I don't know, random coincidence. It happens."

You didn't know what to think. Random coincidences did happen, but this seemed way too weird just to be some kind of random occurrence, "They happen to other people; never to us."

Sam nods in agreement, "Look, I could be wrong, I'm just sayin' that there's something about this girl that I can't quite put my finger on."

You almost wince as Sam's wording; that was Dean bait. You look over to your older brother, seeing a sparkle in his eyes and a smirk forming. "Well, I bet you'd like to. I mean, maybe she's not a suspect, maybe you've got a thing for her, huh?" Sam rolls his eyes and laughs slightly. You smile at Dean's antics. You were glad the meeting with Meg hadn't changed anything between the three of you as something like this sometimes did. "Maybe you're thinkin' a little too much with your upstairs brain, huh?" He points to his head, grinning.

Sam becomes serious again, looking down at you, "Do me a favor. Check and see if there's really a Meg Masters from Andover, Massachusetts, and see if you can't dig up anything on that symbol on Meredith's floor."

"And what, may I ask, are you gonna do, Sammy?" He was completely capable of researching things by himself, he was better at it than you.

"I'm gonna watch Meg." Sam looks past you to Dean as you approach the car. You knew he was waiting for a witty remark or sarcastic comment from the man.

Dean chuckles as he stops at the trunk of the car, "Yeah, you are."

"I just wanna see what's what," Sam counters, standing next to Dean. He wasn't going to back down, plus he had the car keys, "Better safe than sorry."

"All right, you little pervert." Dean smiles, looking at you, hoping to get a laugh. You didn't grant him his wish; you thought Sam was right, something fishy was going on.

"Dude." Sam pulls the keys out of his pocket, walking to the car door, shaking his head in dismay.

"We'll call you later." You grab your older brother's arm and lead him away from the car and towards the motel, you had gotten a room at before going to Meredith's apartment. It was only a few blocks away. Once you crossed the parking lot and were out of Sam's earshot, you turn to look at Dean, "Give him a break, please. I think he's on to something; there's something weird going on."

"Alright, alright." Dean holds his hands up in mock defeat, "He does like her though." He steps back, preparing himself to get hit with your hand.

"I never said he didn't," You laugh at his reaction before starting to walk again, "He'd have to be blind not to. She's very pretty."

"If you had to pick, her or the bartender?" Dean questions, catching up to you quickly with a twinkle in his eye. Leave it to Dean to ask a demeaning question like that.

You snort, reaching the crosswalk and pressing the button. You turn to face him, "I'm not answering that question. I may be bi but that doesn't mean I think women are toys."

"I wasn't..." Dean stops himself, he knew better than to get into an argument about something like this with you. He would lose miserably, he knew from experience.

"That's what I thought." You nod and turn back towards the street, crossing your arms as you waited for the light to change. Once you got back to the motel room, you would go on the laptop and start researching with Dean. He was going to help you out, whether he liked it or not. Maybe you would have him go on a beer run so it could be somewhat enjoyable.

You glance back towards the parking lot to see the Impala still sitting there. Sam was most likely going to wait for Meg to come out and then follow her home. If this was something, you really hoped he didn't get himself in trouble or caught; that wouldn't end well for any of you.

 _Time Skip: 2 Hours_

You were in the standard crappy motel room Dean normally booked. Two beds, a TV, a mini-fridge, a table, a small bathroom and weird stain on the carpet. The TV was on the news, volume muted. Dean was sitting next to you, flipping through your father's journal for the hundredth time. You were researching Meg and the symbol and had gotten results for both.

You look away from the computer to Dean, "We should call Sam and let him know what we found." Dean slowly looks up, nodding. He reaches across the table for his phone, dialing your younger brother's number. He sets in on the table between the two of you, hitting the speaker button.

"Hey"

"Let me guess." Dean looks over at you, a smile forming on his face, "You're lurkin' outside that poor girl's apartment aren't you?"

"No." There was a pause, you could tell Sam was rolling his eyes, "Yes."

"That's not a good way to tell a girl you like her." You tease, joining in on the fun. The philosophy, if you can't beat 'em, join 'em, was a favorite of yours when dealing with your siblings, "I can give you some tips if you want."

Sam snorts, "Did you find anything on her or what?"

"Sorry, man, she checks out." Dean looks over at the computer screen where you have a picture of her pulled up from her high school, "There is a Meg Masters in the Andover phonebook. I even pulled up her high school photo." He looks over at you again, a sparkle in his eyes, the teasing was about to continue, "Now, look, why don't you go knock on her door and, uh, invite her to a poetry reading, or whatever it is you do, huh?"

"What about the symbol? Any luck?" Sam ignores the comment as per usual.

"We did have some luck with that." You look down at your notebook, deciphering the mixture of your and Dean's messy handwriting, "It's Zoroastrian, which is one of the world's oldest religions. It was the main religion before Islam came around. The symbol is a sigil for a Daeva."

"What's a Daeva?"

Dean takes over, he had done this part of the research, "It translates to 'demon of darkness.' Zoroastrian demons and they're savage, animalistic, you know, nasty attitudes—kind of like, uh, demonic pit bulls."

"How'd you figure that out?" Sam sounds surprised. You couldn't blame him, Dean normally didn't apply himself to research but then again, he didn't really do this part. He had called up a hunter friend.

"Give me some credit, man. You don't have a corner on paper chasin' around here." Dean looks offended, but you give him a look, he hadn't done shit. He just called someone and wrote it down.

"Oh, yeah?" Sam can tell Dean is bluffing, he knew his older brother too well, "Name the last book you read."

Dean looks down, defeated, "No, I called Dad's friend, Caleb. He told me, all right?"

"Yeah."

"Anyway" You take over again, wanting to stick to the point, "The Daevas have to be summoned; they can't just appear whenever they want."

"So, someone's controlling it?"

"Yeah, that's what we're sayin'. And, from what I gather, it's pretty risky business, too." Dean moves the notebook over to him, reading it over before continuing, "These suckers tend to bite the hand that feeds them. And, uh, the arms, and torsos."

"So, what do they look like?"

"Nobody knows, but that's mostly because nobody's seen them for a few millennia. To have someone summoning a demon that ancient, someone really has to know what they're doing. I think this might be bigger than we thought." You glance over at Dean, sending him a mischievous smile, "So, now that we know your precious Meg isn't the person we're looking for, why don't you give her a strip-o-gram?"

Dean bursts out laughing while you can practically hear Sam's scowl, "Bite me."

"No," Dean manages between his gasps of breath, "Bite her. Don't leave teeth marks, though—" The call ends, Sam must have hung up. Dean looks over at you, smirking "Remind me to never get you angry."

You snort, shaking your head, "Come one, let's get to back research."

 _P.O.V. Switch_

Sam puts the phone in his pocket, glancing up at the dark window that belonged to Meg's apartment. A few seconds later, a light turns on. Meg enters her bedroom, wearing a black lace bra. He looks around uncomfortably, then continues to watch Meg as she puts on a T-shirt.

He's interrupted by someone clearing their throat and looks over to see a woman standing outside the car, looking annoyed. She gestures to the window and Sam immediately tries to explain himself, "Oh, no, no, no, I'm just—"

"Pervert." She walks away angrily, leaving Sam stunned.

A second later, Meg leaves her apartment, now wearing a sweatshirt and jacket as well. Sam ducks down, making sure he isn't seen but still able to watch her. Meg walks across the street, briefly glancing at his car. Once she disappears from view, Sam sits up and gets out of the car, following her.

He follows her to a graffiti-covered wall where she stops, looking around before pulling open a door that he previously hadn't noticed was there. When she is inside, Sam peers out from behind a nearby building. He walks over to the wall and enters through the camouflaged door.

Sam is met by a flight of stairs and he begins to climb them. He reaches the door at the top, which he attempts to open, but it is locked. He looks around and sees a broken down elevator gate. Sam enters the gate and begins to climb the side of it, using different bars as footrests. When he reaches the top, he is able to peer through the gate into a dimly lit room where a black altar stands in the middle. He sees Meg enter the room and walk over to the altar. Sam keeps watching silently while hanging on to the bars of the gate as she reaches the altar and picks up a silver bowl filled with blood. She swirls her finger around in the liquid and speaks an incantation in an ancient language. Meg then begins to speak to someone he can't hear;

"I don't think you should come."

"Because the Winchester's, the siblings, they're in town, I didn't know that—"

"Yes, sir"

"Yes, I'll be here—waiting for you."

Sam is confused, not knowing what to make of what he just saw and heard. Meg sets down the bowl and blows out the candles at the altar, then leaves the room. Once she is gone, he moves to the wall, where there is a space through which he can crawl. He hoists himself up and climbs into the room. Sam walks to the altar and observes it. There are several human hearts on the table along with other ancient items. In the middle of the altar is the Zoroastrian symbol, drawn in blood.

"What the hell—?"

 _P.O.V. Switch and Time Skip: 1 Hour_

Dean and you had finished researching a while ago and were now waiting for Sam to come back. Dean had suggested playing poker and while you were at first hesitant, he managed to convince you by saying that if you won, you could drive the Impala for a month straight.

At the moment, you were losing pretty horribly and were not looking forward to what you would end up having to do, clean the Impala, inside and out. You didn't know how long it had been since she had gotten a deep clean, but you had a feeling it was before any of you were even a thought in your parents' minds.

However, the hand you were just dealt would win you the game; you had somehow ended up with a Royal Flush with the best face card, heart. Just as you were about to put down your cards and secure your win, the motel door bursts open and Sam walks in.

"Really?" You cry, frustrated. So much for winning.

Sam gives you an incredulous look before speaking, "I gotta talk to you."

 _Time Skip: 15 Minutes_

Sam had sat in the remaining chair at the table and explained what had happened to him in the past hour since you had spoken to him. Your frustration at not winning driving rights flew to the back of your mind as Sam revealed that Meg had been the villain in this hunt all along.

"So, cute, innocent Meg is the one summoning the Daeva?" You summarize, leaning back in your chair. You had been tense the whole time Sam had been speaking and were trying to relax your posture and body language as to not worry either of your siblings.

"Looks like she was using the black altar to control the thing," Sam adds, standing up and walking over to the mini fridge. He opens it, finding the case of beers you had sent Dean out for earlier. He grabs one, using the counter to open it before turning and leaning on the counter.

"So, Sammy's got a thing for the bad girl," Dean chuckles, causing Sam to roll his eyes so hard that you would have been surprised if he didn't see the back of his skull, "And what's the deal with that bowl again?"

"She was talking into. The way witches used to scry into crystal balls or animal entrails," Sam explains, taking a swig of the cheap beer. His faces scrunches at the taste, not that you could blame him, Dean said it was the only kind they had, "She was communicating with someone."

"With what? The Daeva?" You question, looking over at your younger brother. You got up as well, even though the beer was bad, you still wanted one. You copied Sam's earlier actions and then walk back over to the table, sitting once again.

"No," Sam shakes his head, frowning, "You said those things were savages. No, this was someone different. Someone who's giving her orders. Someone who's comin' to that warehouse."

Dean looks down, thinking for a moment. He looks at the pile of files he had returned with when he entered after the beer run. He said he had gone to talk to Amy. He pulls them towards him and looks through, "Holy shit."

"What?" Sam looks at you, confused. You give an answering shrug, you hadn't looked through the files. Dean had been too busy trying to convince you to play poker for you to have a chance to read them.

"What I was gonna tell you earlier—I pulled a favor with my—" He clears his throat, looking over at you guilty, "Friend, Amy, over at the police department. The complete records of the two victims—we missed something the first time."

That explains what took him so long. You knew how Dean talked about the girl earlier, the favor had been another round of sex. You sigh, shaking your head before standing and leaning over Dean's shoulder to read the files. Sam joins you, standing on the other side of Dean, "What did we miss?"

"The first victim, the old man—he spent his whole life in Chicago, but he wasn't born here. Look where he was born." He points to the man's file.

"Lawrence, Kansas," Sam reads aloud.

Dean hums in agreement, picking up the other file on the table, "Meredith, the second victim—turns out she was adopted. And guess where she's from." You and Sam read the paper, it also said Lawrence, Kansas. Sam backs up a few feet before sitting on the nearby chair, clearly shocked.

You straighten up, downing about half of your beer. This was becoming less and less like a usual case, "What the fuck?"

"Yeah," Dean agrees, letting out a steady stream of air.

"I mean, it is where the demon killed Mom. That's where everything started," Sam thinks aloud, rubbing his hand over his face and taking another swig of his beer, "So, you think Meg's tied up with the demon?"

"It seems like it could be a possibility," You answer, walking over to the nearest bed and sitting on it. You were still shocked by the information Dean had just brought to light. You couldn't think of any other explanation for the connection of the victims other than that.

"But I don't understand," Sam sighs, shaking his head, "What's the significance of Lawrence? And how do these Daeva things fit in?"

"Beats me," Dean stands, walking over to where the car keys are resting near the door, "But I say we trash that black altar, grab Meg, and have ourselves a friendly little interrogation."

"No, that would tip her boss off that something is wrong. We should go to the warehouse and see who or what is meeting her for ourselves." You down the rest of the beer, setting it on the nightstand as you wipe your mouth.

"I'll tell you one thing. I don't think we should do this alone." Dean picks up the car keys, tossing them to you, "You two go grab any weapons we might need from the trunk. I'm gonna call Dad and see if I get an answer."

You glance at Sam before looking back to your older brother, nodding. You stand, walking to the door, "Come on, Sam." You open the door and walk towards the Impala, hearing footsteps trailing after you.

"I don't like this," Sam says suddenly as you unlock the trunk. You grab three bags, handing two of them to Sam, "We should look into whatever the hell is happening before jumping in."

You lift up the floor of the trunk to reveal all of the weapons that your family has collected over the years, "There's not much we can do. It's not like there's a manual somewhere for this kind of stuff. Trust me, I don't like going in blind either, but you gotta do what you gotta do."

Sam nods, setting down one of the bags on the pavement, "Any idea what we should pack?"

You look over the expanse of weapons, research, ammunition, and various other things, "Not a clue."

 _P.O.V. Switch_

Dean is pacing the room, leaving a voicemail for his father, "We think we've got a serious lead on the thing that killed Mom. So, uh, this warehouse—"

 _P.O.V. Switch_

Sam opens the door for you, stepping out of the way so you didn't knock him with the bag on your shoulder. You enter the room to see Dean speaking into his cell phone, obviously leaving a message for your father. You had little hope for him to show up, he hadn't when Dean had almost died, why would he now.

"It's 2435 West Erie. Dad, if you get this, get to Chicago as soon as you can." Dean hangs up, looking frustrated. He places the phone in his jacket pocket as he looks up, taking in the three large bags you and Sam were carrying.

"Voicemail?" Sam questions, closing the door. He steps past you, placing the two duffel bags he was carrying on the nearest bed.

"Yeah." Dean gestures to the two bags on the bed as you walk over, placing the bag you were carrying on the floor so you would have somewhere to sit, "Jesus, what'd you get?"

You manage a half-hearted laugh, "We ransacked that unorganized trunk of yours. Holy water, basically every weapon in there, and all the exorcism rituals we had back there. We figured that since we didn't know what to expect, we might as well expect everything." You sit down, pulling your handgun out of the back of your pants. You take the magazine out to see it was almost empty. You open the duffel bag on the floor, pulling out the box of ammunition you had thrown in.

Dean and Sam sit on the bed across from you, copying your actions. There is a heavy silence before Dean speaks, "Big night."

Sam snorts slightly, "Yeah." He goes silent for a second before looking up at you, "Either of you nervous?"

"No, not at all." You're lying through your teeth. You know it, your siblings know it. You're trying to be strong for them, it's just how you were taught to act by your dad, to be strong, "Are you?"

"No. No way." Sam doesn't seem to be lying; you knew him well enough to know when he was. There is another block of silence, Sam speaks again, trying to break the strange energy floating around all of you, "God, could you imagine if we actually found the damn thing? That demon?"

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves, all right?" Dean pauses, looking over at Sam with the older sibling concern he always had for the both of you.

"I know." Sam nods, not looking at either of you, "I'm just sayin' what if we did? What if this whole thing was over tonight? Man, I'd sleep for a month. Go back to school—be a person again."

You finish loading the magazine, clicking it into place in your gun. You set it beside you and look at Dean, slowly speaking, "You want to go back to school?"

"Yeah," Sam looks over at you, smiling slightly. He knew that you had supported his decision to get an education, you always had. If anyone deserved to get out of this life, it was Sam. You and Dean were stuck in this life and couldn't, no, wouldn't leave it, "Once we're done huntin' the thing."

"Huh." Dean bites his inner cheek, glancing at you. He sighs and resumes loading his gun. You look down at your hands, of course, the kid wanted to go back to school. The only reason he was here was that he wanted to get revenge for Jessica.

"Why, is there somethin' wrong with that?" Sam looks at Dean before returning his gaze to you. His eyes were full of confusion and he was hoping that you could explain Dean's actions to you.

"No, not at all. It's, uh, it's good that you have something you want to strive for after this." You met his gaze, trying to mask the sadness his wants had given you. Both you and Dean had hoped that Sam would join the family again after this, but obviously, he didn't want that.

"I mean, what are you two gonna do when it's all over?" Sam resumes loading his gun oblivious to your emotional turmoil over the situation. You stand, placing your gun in your waistband.

Dean shoves the magazine back in his gun, "It's never gonna be over. There's gonna be others. There's always gonna be somethin' to hunt."

"But there's got to be somethin' you want for yourself—" Sam trails off, looking down at his gun, hoping that he could inspire you and Dean to move onto something else.

You look at Dean, who had stood up and walked over to the small dresser on the other side of the room. One of you was going to have to say what both of you were thinking and you knew that Sam would be less likely to get angry if it was coming from you, "We don't want you to leave the second it's over."

"Dude, what's your problem?" Sam looks up at you, various emotions flittering across his face in seconds. He wasn't being mean, he was just trying to get to the point.

The room is filled with a tense silence; nobody moves, nobody speaks. Dean turns around slowly, taking a deep breath, "Why do you think we drag you everywhere? Huh? I mean, why do you think we came and got you at Stanford in the first place?"

"'Cause Dad was in trouble," Sam answers, hoping that he was right and the conversation would soon be over, "'Cause you wanted to find the thing that killed Mom."

"You're not wrong," You answer, not wanting Dean to cause things to escalate faster than they already were, "But it's a lot more than that." You look down at your feet, closing your eyes. You stay silent for a few seconds before opening your eyes once again, "You, Dean, me, and Dad. I want, we want us to be a family again. To be together again." You don't dare look up, you didn't need nor want to cry right now.

"(Y/N), we are a family. I do anything for you, for both of you," Sam pauses, taking a deep breath, "But things will never be the way they were before."

Your breath hitches, was this really how it was going to be? You glance over at Dean, willing the tears in your eyes to go away. Dean looks as heartbroken as you were, "Could be."

"I don't want them to be. I'm not gonna live this life forever. Dean, when this is all over, you're gonna have to let me go my own way." You finally look up, meeting Sam's eyes. You could tell it was hard for him to say what he just had but you knew it was true.

You stand suddenly, walking over to one of the bags full of weapons, "Let's head out now. No point in waiting for Dad." You open the motel door and walking out. You pull the car keys out of your jacket pocket, putting the bag in the trunk. You slide into the driver's seat and put your head on the steering wheel. All you wanted was for your siblings to be happy but it appears the only way for that to work was going to be letting Sam go.

 _Time Skip: 30 Minutes_

Sam leads the way up the elevator shaft, you close behind and Dean bringing up the rear. Sam reaches the top, shifting over so both you and Dean could see into the room.

Meg is standing at the altar Sam had described earlier, speaking in an ancient language. Quietly, Sam squeezes through the small space between the elevator gate and the wall. He helps you through and Dean manages to get himself through without assistance. All of you draw your guns and move to the other side of the room. Sam motions to stacked crates and then starts heading to them, hiding behind them. You glance back at Dean, who nods and you both join Sam.

"Guys," Meg speaks, not looking away from the altar. You share a shocked look from your siblings, how the hell did she know you were there, "Hiding's a little bit childish, don't you think?"

"Well, that didn't work out like I planned," Dean mutters to himself, looking down at his gun.

Meg turns around to face you, "Why don't you come out?" The three of you step out from behind the crates, not having any other options, "Sam, I have to say, this puts a real crimp in our relationship."

"Yeah, tell me about it," Sam looks at the blonde woman, trying to get a read on her.

"Where's this Daeva friend of yours?" You question, pointing your shotgun at the floor and looking around for another living thing. You didn't know what it looked like, so you really didn't know what to expect.

"Around," Meg turns her gaze to you, glancing at the weapon you were holding, "You know, that shotgun's not gonna do much good."

"Oh, don't worry, sweetheart," Dean shifts the grip on his gun, aiming his at Meg, "The shotgun's not for the demon."

"So, who is it, Meg?" Sam steps towards her, letting his gun point towards the ground, "Who's coming? Who are you waiting for?"

"You."

You glance behind you to see something forming on the wall. You step back only for it to grab you, throwing you against the wall. It knocks Sam to the ground and throws Dean into the crates, causing them to clatter to the ground. You can feel yourself losing consciousness, the last thing you see is Meg walking over to you, a smile on her face.

 _Time Skip: 5 Minutes_

You come to, looking around. You tug on your arms to discover they are tied to the post behind you. You're sitting on the ground next to both of your siblings, between them as always. Meg is sitting before Sam, watching him with almost a predatory glare. Sam had three claw marks on his face, most likely from the Daeva, he looks as though he had also just woken up. Dean had a gash above his eyebrow, you assumed that you were no better off.

"Sam." You look over at your younger brother, "Your new girlfriend is a real bitch, you know that?" You send the woman a glare, spitting out the blood that was coming from who knows where.

Sam glances over at you, slight annoyance in his features, before turning his attention to Meg, "This, this whole thing was a trap. Running into you at the bar, following you here, hearin' what you had to say. It was all a set-up, wasn't it?" Meg tilts her head back, laughing, "And that the victims were from Lawrence?"

"It doesn't mean anything," She answers, looking back at Sam, the predatory gleam back in her eyes, "It was just to draw you in, that's all."

"You killed those two people for nothin'," Sam concludes, shaking his head in disgust and disdain.

Meg smirks, "Baby, I've killed a lot more for a lot less."

"You trapped us. Good for you. It's Miller time." Dean smiles at his joke. You try not to groan, now was not the time, "But why don't you kill us already?"

"Not very quick on the uptake, are we?" She leans in closer to the three of you, "This isn't a trap for you." Dean is puzzled, glancing over at you and Sam.

You think for a few seconds before gasping, "It's for Dad. The trap is for Dad."

Dean looks over at Meg, who is smiling at him devilishly, "Oh, sweetheart—you're dumber than you look. 'Cause even if Dad was in town, which he is not, he wouldn't walk into something like this. He's too good."

"He is pretty good," Meg admits, walking over to him. She sits down, straddling his legs and leaning close to him. You shudder, this might top your list of most creepy things you've ever witnessed in your life, "But you see, he has one weakness."

"And what would that be?" You question, closing your eyes. You start twisting your hands, trying to reach the knot on the rope. You should have stuck a knife up your sleeve, you had seen both of your brothers do it, but didn't deem it necessary; how wrong you were.

"You," Meg states simply, glancing over at you, smiling flirtatiously, "He lets his guard down around his kids, lets his emotions cloud his judgment. I happen to know he is in town. And he'll come and try to save you. And then the Daevas will kill everybody—nice and slow and messy." You were taken aback, Dad was in town? Had he gotten Dean's voicemail or had his own quest dragged him here?

"Well, I've got news for ya," Dean drags Meg's attention away from you and back to him, "It's gonna take a lot more than some...shadow to kill him."

"Oh, the Daevas are in the room here—they're invisible," Meg explains as if it was something all of you should know. That must be the reason nobody knew what they looked like, "Their shadows are the only part you can see."

"Why you doin' this, Meg?" Sam speaks up, causing you to open your eyes and look at him. You start moving your shoulders up and down minutely as you work on the knot. Hopefully, Meg would continue her monologue so you could untie yourself, "What kind of deal you got worked out here, huh? And with who?"

"I'm doing this for the same reasons you do what you do—loyalty," Meg pauses before adding in as an afterthought, "Love. Like the love you had for Mommy—and Jess."

Your eyes darken and you look over at Meg scowling, "Why don't you go to hell and then fuck yourself while you're there?"

"Baby, I'm already there." She smiles at you before standing and sliding over to straddle Sam. She looks over at you, her eyes trailing up and down your body, "Come on, (Y/N). There's no need to be nasty." She turns her attention to Sam, leaning in and whispering in his ear; she was loud enough that you could discern her, "I think we both know how you really feel about me. You know, I saw you watching me—changing in my apartment. Turned you on, didn't I?"

You shudder, you really didn't need nor want to hear this. Dean shared your opinion, although you were pretty sure he didn't hear what Meg had said, "Get a room, you two."

She ignores your older brother's comment, only growing louder in her flirting, "I didn't mind. I liked that you were watching me. Come on, Sammy. You and I can still have a little dirty fun." Meg leans down and begins to kiss Sam neck, trailing up and down.

"You wanna have fun? Go ahead then. I'm a little tied up right now." Sam tries to steady his breathing. You couldn't blame him for getting slightly riled up, she was hot in her own creepy way. Meg smiles and continues to kiss him, slowly moving up to his jaw. You hear a noise coming from Dean's side of the room, all three of you turn to see what it was.

Meg stops, standing up and walking behind Dean's post. She sees he has a knife in his hand, the one he had slid up his sleeve before walking into the room. She takes it away and tosses it into a corner. She swings around to the other side of the post, smiling at Dean, who chuckles guiltily. She stalks back over to Sam, bending down, "Now, were you just trying to distract me while your brother and sister cut free?"

"No. No. That's because I have a knife of my own." Meg looks confused for a second, giving Sam the opportunity to break free from his ropes. He grabs Meg's shoulders and knocks his head against hers. She falls to the floor while he groans in pain.

"Get the altar!" You cry, watching helplessly. Sam walks over to the altar and overturns it. Suddenly, the shadow demon appears and grabs Meg. She is dragged across the floor and crashes through the window, falling down into the street below.

Sam grabs his knife and cuts you and Dean free from the ropes. You all walk over to the window and see Meg's body sprawled on the sidewalk, "So, I guess Daevas didn't like being bossed around," Sam turns away from the broken window, looking at you and Dean.

"Yeah, I guess not." Dean slowly looks away from the dead body and over at your younger brother, "Hey, Sam?"

"Hm?" Sam looks at Dean questioningly.

"Next time you wanna get laid, find a girl that's not so buckets-o'-crazy, huh?" Dean smiles at the both of you before walking away to collect his knife. You laugh, patting Sam on the shoulder before walking over to the altar, seeing if there was any material that you could pull from it and study.

 _Time Skip: 1 Hour_

The three of you walk back to the motel room, Sam carrying a duffel bag of weapons.

"Why did you even bring that?" You question, giving Sam a weird look as you come to a stop in front of the door.

"I said it before, and I'll say it again—better safe than sorry." Sam smiles at you. You can't help but smile back, pulling him into a one arm hug.

Dean shakes his head and turns to unlock the door. He opens the door and you enter the room to see the outline of a person standing by the window, "Hey!" Sam hits the wall next to the door, turning on the lights. The person turns around, revealing themselves. It's your father. He looks older than the last time you saw him, he had let his beard grow in and his crow's feet had gotten deeper, "Dad?"

"Hey, kids." He smiles at the three of you. Dean and your dad walk towards each other and share a long, emotional hug. You walk over as they pull apart. Your father may have put you through a lot of shit as a child, but he was still your dad. You smile at him, tears in your eyes and he pulls you in for a hug. You practically collapse into it. Your father smelled like he always did and his hug was the same one you always remembered. You both pull apart a few seconds later. You don't want to let him go, but there was another sibling who hadn't seen him in a long time, "Hi, Sam."

Sam looks meekly at him before softly speaking, "Hey, Dad." They don't hug, but they look at each other. You could tell both of them wanted to hug each other, but they weren't sure how to approach it. Sam places the bag full of weapons on the floor and steps closer to the three of you.

"Dad, you shouldn't have come. It was a trap." You look over at your Dad, stepping closer to him. You didn't realize how much you had missed him until this very moment, "We didn't know. We shouldn't have called you. It was my idea, I'm sorry." You were prepared to take the fall for your brothers like you always were; old habits die hard.

"It's all right," He places a reassuring hand on your shoulder, letting it fall as he continues, "I thought it might've been."

"Were you there?" Dean questions, drawing your father's attention away from you.

"Yeah, I got there just in time to see the girl take the swan dive," John's gaze travels from Dean's form to Sam's and yours before landing back on Dean's, "She was the bad guy, right?"

"Yes, sir." The three of you answer in unison.

"Good," He nods as if he knew that was the case, "Well, it doesn't surprise me. It's tried to stop me before."

"The demon has?" Sam speaks for the first time by himself since saying hello. You knew this wasn't the most pleasant thing in the world for him because the last conversation they had didn't end so well.

"It knows I'm close," John explains, keeping his attention solely on your younger brother, "It knows I'm gonna kill it. Not just exorcise it or send it back to hell—actually kill it."

"How?" You ask, stunned. You had never heard of being able to kill a demon before.

John smiles at you, "I'm workin' on that."

"Let us come with you. We'll help." Dean and you both send Sam a warning look. Your father was alone for a reason and he didn't like his authority being questioned; you both knew from experience.

"No, Sam. Not yet," John gives Sam an understanding and reassuring look. You breathe a sigh of relief, glad that your father was in a good mood, "Just try to understand. This demon is a scary son of a bitch. I don't want you caught in a crossfire. I don't want you hurt."

"Dad, you don't have to worry about us," Sam tries to reason. You smile sadly, you recognized this argument. You had tried to fight your father the same way when you tried to convince him to let you come on a hunt with him.

"Of course I do. I'm your father." Your dad pauses, taking a deep breath before continuing, "Listen, Sammy, last time we were together, we had one hell of a fight." You could see the tears beginning to form in your father's eyes.

"Yes, sir," Sam manages to get out, he was also getting emotional.

"It's good to see you again. It's been a long time."

"Too long," Sam agrees, stepping forward. The two of them embrace, crying. You look at Dean, tears also forming in both sets of eyes. Dean pulling you into his side as you watch your younger brother and father reunite. A minute later, they pull apart, both of them wiping at their faces.

You see something out of the corner of your eye, a shadow forming on the wall. You cry out in warning just as the shadow demon lurches for your father. He is thrown into a set of cabinets, Sam also falls.

"No!" Dean cries out, thrown to the floor as well. You feel something pull on your leg and you are thrown into the door; the handle digging into your side painfully. You feel something scratch your face, causing you to cry out in pain before you are thrown to the opposite side of the room.

You see Sam inching his way towards the bag of weapons on the floor. He reaches in, grabbing a flare, "Shut your eyes! These things are shadow demons, so let's light 'em up!" He lights the flare and the room is instantly filled with smoke and a brilliant white light causing the shadow demon to vanish.

The four of you try to feel your way around the room, coughing and sputtering at the smoke, "Dad!" You call out, wanting to make sure he was alright.

"Over here!" Dean and you make your way over to John, helping him up. The three of you exit the room, Sam close behind, carrying the bag of weapons.

You exit the building and walk down the alley to the Impala. Sam puts the bag in the backseat of the car and turns to face the three of you, "All right, come on. We don't have much time. As soon as the flare's out, they'll be back."

"Wait, wait, wait!" Dean calls, holding his palm out to Sam, "Sam, wait." He then turns his attention to your father, "Dad, you can't come with us"

"Wait, Dean. What the fu...hell are you talking about?" You correct your language quickly, some words even your father wouldn't say.

"You kids—you're beat to hell." John looks over all of you. Each of you had a number of deep scratches on your faces and various cuts on exposed pieces of skin. You could feel bruises forming all over your body.

"We'll be alright," Dean reassures your father.

"Dean, we should stick together. We'll go after those demons—" You interrupt Sam, suddenly seeing where your older brother was coming from.

"He's not wrong, Sam. We're the reason Dad almost got killed in there. The Daevas aren't gonna stop; they're gonna try again and again," You sigh, rubbing a painful spot on your shoulder, "They're using us to get to him. Meg wasn't wrong when she said Dad's weak spot is us." You squeeze your eyes shut as you reluctantly continue, "He's stronger when he's alone."

"Dad—no." Sam turns to your father, placing a hand on his shoulder. You glance at Dean, watching the scene unfold, "After everything—after all this time we spent lookin' for you—please. I gotta be a part of this fight."

John looks down at his youngest son's hand before speaking and looking him in the eyes, "Sammy, this fight is just starting. And we are all gonna have a part to play. For now, you've got to trust me, son." Sam shakes his head and your heart breaks. After all this time you realized that Sam wanted to find your father for another reason. He just wanted his Dad back, "Okay, you've gotta let me go." All four of you are silent for a moment, every one of you close to tears. Finally, Sam looks at his hand on your dad's shoulder and then pats his shoulder once before letting go. Dean and you share a look with your father, then he walks to his truck. Once there, he looks back at you one more time, "Be careful, kids." He gets in the truck and drives away.

"Come on." Dean breaks the silence, walking to the car, prompting you and Sam to slowly follow. You watch as your father's truck turns the corner. The three of you look at one another, not speaking. Dean looks away and starts the car, backing into the street. He speeds down the road and around a corner.

You look back at the motel, watching it disappear from view. Who knew when you would see your father again. The reunion you had with him had been short-lived but emotional. You knew that the next time you saw him, Sam would be furious and it would not end well for anyone. You shift around, sliding off your shoes and placing your feet on the leather seat. You take off your jacket, folding it up to use as a pillow. You might as well try to get some shut-eye; you would be driving for a while yet.

 _Through tired lips_

 _you keep telling me_

 _to come back,_

 _to come home._

 _Through quiet whispers_

 _I keep telling you_

 _if I wasn't kicked out_

 _I would have never_

 _left._

 _-Tyler Knott Gregson-_

* * *

 **There's chapter 16! I know it's been super long since an update but school is finally out for the summer so I will hopefully be posting more now that I have time. I hope y'all liked it! Thanks for reading! Comments, kudos, likes, etc. are always appreciated.**

 **Disclaimer: The only character I own is (Y/N), the rest are owned by the CW and the creators of Supernatural.**


	17. Hell House

_Death comes sweeping through the hallway, like a lady's dress_  
 _Death comes driving down the highway, in it's Sunday best_

You look out the window as the car passes by a sign that reads _Big Texas Towing and Salvage Yard_. It had been a long time since you had last been to Texas, but one thing you that you knew to expect was that people here loved big things and judging by the name of the business and the size of the sign, that hadn't changed.

You turn your head to look at your brothers in the front seat; Dean is driving and Sam is sleeping next to him with his mouth open. You watch as Dean starts to search for something and a few seconds later his hand comes up with a plastic spoon, which he puts in Sam's mouth.

You make a noise of disgust, which draws Dean's attention away from Sam. He shoots you a grin as he pulls his phone out of his pocket. He hands it to you, pointing to Sam and mimicking someone taking a picture before he returns his attention to the road. You sigh but do as Dean requests; you hate to admit it, but this _would_ make a good blackmail picture. You hand Dean his phone back when an idea pops into your head. You lean across the bench seat, turning up the music.

You glance at Dean, who somehow understands what you want to do. As the chorus picks up again, you and your older brother both begin to sing along loudly and horribly off-key, "Fire of unknown origins took my baby away!"

Sam jerks awake and realizes that there was something in his mouth. He panics and waves his arms as he spits the spoon out of his mouth and onto the floor. Dean drums along to the song on the steering wheel, sharing a grin with you as Sam wipes his mouth and reaches out to turn down the music, "Haha, very funny." Sam shoots you both a scowl as he leans back.

You snort slightly, Sam was always so uptight, "Relax, Sammy. We're just trying to give ourselves some scenery. If you haven't noticed, there isn't a lot of it in East Texas."

"Man, we're not kids anymore, guys. We're not going to start this shit up again." Sam's warning brings you back to your childhood, where days on the road always ended up with a prank war between the three of you. Dean and you somehow always were on the same side by the end of every prank war, which was probably unfair, but you were kids.

Dean tries to act innocent, "Start what up?"

"The prank stuff," Sam replies, looking out the window, "It's stupid and it always escalates."

"You scared that you're going to end up with Nair in your shampoo again?" That had been how your last prank war had ended. You had been back from college for summer break and Dean had started a prank war for old time's sake. You had come up with the idea to put the Nair in Sam's shampoo and it had not gone over well with him. He refused to speak to you until his hair had grown back the week before you had to leave again for college.

"All right." You could almost hear the ideas starting to run through Sam's head, "Just remember, you two started it."

"Ah ha, bring it on, baldy," Dean jests before returning his focus to the road in front of him.

The car falls silent again; the only sound being the new song coming from the speakers;

 _Now there's a flash in the distance_  
 _Storm clouds are spreading their fingers_  
 _And I can feel your resistance_

"Where are we anyway?" Sam turns his body to face you, not wanting to distract Dean from his driving any more than he had to.

"We have a few hours to go until we reach Richardson," You answer, glancing down at the map by your side. You had just passed through a town called Eufaula, so it would be close to 3 hours until you arrived, "Can you run through the case again?"

Sam nods, pulling out the papers he had printed out at the library you had stopped at yesterday afternoon, "All right, about a month or two ago, this group of kids goes poking around in this local haunted house."

"Haunted by what?" Dean interrupts.

Sam shuffles through the papers before he finds the one he wants, "Apparently, a pretty misogynistic spirit. Legend goes, it takes girls and strings them up in the rafters." You frown slightly, but don't comment. Would you be able to work this case without dying? "Anyway, this group of kids sees this dead girl hanging in the cellar."

You interject this time, "They ID the corpse?"

"Well, that's the thing," Sam sighs, looking up from the papers, "By the time the cops got there, the body was gone. So, cops are saying the kids were just yanking chains."

"Maybe the cops are right." Dean's statement surprises you; your older brother never agreed with the cops even when they _were_ right.

Sam shrugs in response, "Maybe, but I read a couple of the kids firsthand accounts. They seemed pretty sincere."

You squint your eyes in confusion, Sam didn't mention firsthand accounts when he first introduced the case yesterday morning, "Where'd you read them?"

Sam looks down at his lap, his face was turning a faint red hue, "Well, I knew we were going to be passing through Texas. So, umm, last night, I surfed some local..." Sam mutters the next words so quickly that you almost didn't hear them, "paranormal websites. And I found one."

Dean glances in the rearview mirror, his eyes meeting yours. He turns his attention back to the road and then questions Sam, "And what's it called?"

Sam speaks quickly again, " "

"Were they live streaming out of Mom's basement?" You tease, a smirk growing on your face.

Sam looks back at you, grinning. You knew that he found the situation amusing, but he was still embarrassed, "Yeah, probably."

Dean snorts, "Yeah. Most of those websites wouldn't know a ghost if it bit 'em in the ass."

"Look." Sam becomes serious, the grin he was previously wearing fell from his face, "We let Dad take off. Which was a mistake, by the way. And now we don't know where the hell he is, so meantime we gotta find ourselves something to hunt. There's no harm checking this thing out."

You speak quickly after Sam's statement, not wanting Dean to start a fight. You didn't question your younger brother's sudden urge to hunt something that wasn't what your dad was after, that would be a conversation for later, "Alright, where are we gonna find these kids?"

Sam turns to face the windshield once again as he places the papers in the glovebox, "Same place you always find kids in a town like this.

 _Time Skip: 4 Hours_

The kids you had interviewed at the restaurant had been a bust. All of their statements had been conflicting. One guy said the walls were black with Pentagons painted on it and that the girl had blonde hair and was moving. Another guy had said the walls were red with crosses, stars, and Pentecostals painted on it and that the girl had black hair and wasn't moving. The girl said the walls had blood on them and the girl had red hair.

The only thing that was similar in their stories was the guy who had taken them: Craig Thurston. Which is why you found yourself outside of a music shop at 9 pm. You had all agreed on an alias on the way over; you were reporters from the _Dallas Morning News_.

You looked up at the worn-out LED sign on the front of the building, wondering what you were getting yourself into. This case already seemed like a bust, the kids couldn't even agree on what color the walls were.

Sam called your name, prompting you to follow your brothers into the store. A faint scent of weed, as well as musty paper, assaulted your nostrils as you looked around. The store had various posters and instruments covering the walls and tables filled with boxes of records.

A voice comes from behind you, "Can I help you with anything?" You turn to see a short, skinny, high-school aged boy walks over to you. He had short brown hair and was wearing an orange t-shirt under a closed tropical printed button-down with a brown and white jack and a pair of jeans. He was carrying about five records and took a second to place them on the counter next to him before giving up all his full attention.

"I hope so." You smile at him. You didn't like the fact that being a woman helped you get information from men, but it did, so you used it as often as you could, "Do you happen to be Craig Thurston?"

You didn't miss his scan of your body as he answers, finally meeting your eyes, "I am."

"Well, we're reporters with the _Dallas Morning News_. I'm Dean, this is Sam and (Y/N)." Dean draws Craig's attention away from you momentarily. Dean hated it when you did this, but it was the best way to get information effectively and he knew it.

"No way. Well, I'm a writer too," Craig explains with a smile, his attention drifting back to you, "I write for my school's lit magazine."

You lean against the counter next to you, "That's cool!" You smile at him once again, ignoring the annoyed glances Dean was giving you.

"We're doing an article on local hauntings and rumor has it you might know of one," Sam explains, stepping behind you.

Craig looks away from you to your younger brother, frowning slightly, "You mean the Hell House?"

"That's the one," Dean agrees.

Craig shrugs, walking behind the counter as he talks, "I didn't think there was anything to the story."

"Why don't you tell us anyway?" You turn to face the younger man as he pulls the records he had placed on the counter closer to him.

Craig nods slowly, "Well, supposedly back in the '30s this farmer, Mordechai Murdoch, used to live in this house with his six daughters. It was during the Depression, so his crops were failing, he didn't have enough money to feed his own children. So, I guess that's when he went off the deep end."

"How?" Sam questions, scrunching his eyebrows together as he frowned.

"Well, he figured it was best if his girls died quick, rather than starve to death," Craig answers, pausing his work, "So, he attacked them. They screamed, begged for him to stop but he just strung 'em up, one after the other. And when he was all finished he just turned around and hung himself. Now they say that his spirit is trapped in the house forever, string up any other girl that goes inside."

"Where'd you hear all this?" Dean looks over at you, knowing what was running through your head. Hunts like this didn't happen often, but sometimes you would have to sit out for your own safety and currently, this was sounding like it would end up being one of those occasions.

"My cousin Dana told me. I don't know where she heard it from." Craig was starting to get nervous, he was trying to make himself smaller and he was starting to have trouble getting his words out, "Ya gotta realize, I...I didn't believe this for a second."

"But now you do," Sam finishes, nodding in understanding.

Craig leans against the counter, his eyes on Sam, "I don't know what the hell to think, man. You guys, I...I'll tell you exactly what I told the police, okay? That girl was real. And she was dead. This was not a prank. I swear to God, I don't wanna go anywhere near that house ever again, okay?"

"Thank you, Craig." You push yourself off of the counter and walk towards the door, not needing to look behind you to see if your brothers were coming. You reach the Impala, stopping at the passenger side door, "I say we find a motel near here and head out to the house tomorrow morning. Then, we'll go from there."

Dean and Sam share a look before Dean speaks as he opens his door, "You might have to sit this one out, (Y/N). The kid said that ghost strings up any girl who walks through the door."

Even though you know your brothers were right, you scowl at Dean anyway, opening your own door and sliding in. Once everyone was in the car, you reply, "We should go check out the house first and verify that Craig's story is true before you leave me out of this case, okay? I can take care of myself."

Dean opens his mouth to argue, but Sam speaks before Dean could make it worse, "We know you can and I agree, but if there's even a chance that this is true, then you need to back off. We don't want you dying on us."

You take Sam's words into consideration before nodding, "Deal, but if it isn't what the kid says it is, I'm working this case." Nobody argues with you, which means that your terms were agreed upon. Dean pulls the car out of the parking space, mumbling something about how he saw a motel a block or two away.

You didn't want your brothers to force you to sit out of a case and you always hated it when they did, even if you knew it was for your own safety. But why did ghosts always want to kill women? Why couldn't there be one case where Sam and Dean had to sit out because it wanted to kill men? You smile to yourself, you wondered what they would do if that day ever came, then they'd finally understand your frustration.

 _Time Skip: 11 Hours_

You hadn't gotten the most restful night of sleep last night. Nightmares had plagued your mind the entire night; every time you woke up from one, you would fall asleep only to have another one. You didn't remember the contents of any of them, but you felt like shit, so they must have been bad.

Sam and Dean were ahead of you, leading the walk to the house. It had rained last night, so the path was a muddy mess. You weren't even sure you were in the right place because you had been walking for 15 minutes and you hadn't seen any sign of a house.

Just as you were about to suggest turning back, you rounded a corner to see the infamous Hell House. It looked old enough to validate Craig's story. The wood was clearly rotting and most of the windows were broken. You were surprised there was no graffiti on the outside of the house, but it seemed as though people were scared enough of this place that they left it alone.

Your brother's come to a stop and Sam speaks, eyes on the house, "Can't say I blame the kid."

"Yeah, so much for curb appeal." Dean pulls the EMF out of his jacket and starts heading off, "I'm gonna go look around."

You and Sam look at each other before turning around and walking in the opposite direction. Nothing on the outside of the house looked suspicious, it looked like your standard abandoned house in the middle of the woods.

You finally circle back to the front to see that Dean is frowning at the EMF, which is making sounds. You come to a stop next to your eldest brother, "Find anything?"

"The EMF's no good." Dean taps on it before sighing and sliding it back into his jacket.

Sam scrunches his face in confusion, "Why?"

You look around until you spot what was most likely causing the problem. You point at the powerlines over your head, "Those must still have electricity running through them. It must be screwing the readings."

"Yeah," Sam shakes his head while letting out a deep sigh, "That'd do it."

"Yeah. Come on, let's go." Dean walks towards the front door, holding open for you and Sam. You enter and start to look around. The kids had gotten one thing right, the walls were covered in symbols, some that you didn't even know. You hear Dean let out a low whistle, "Looks like old man Murdock was a bit of a tagger here in his time."

"Some of this stuff is younger than he is though." You point to a symbol on the wall, "Reverse crosses have been used by Satanists for centuries." You move your finger to the symbol right next to it, "But this sigil of sulfur didn't show up until the '60s in San Francisco."

Dean stares at you blankly, "That is exactly why you never get laid." Before you could throw an insult back at him, Dean moves his attention to the other wall, "Hey, what about this one, you seen this one before?" He gestures to a symbol; it's made up of a cross with a dot in the middle and the bottom stroke looks like an upside-down question mark.

Sam tilts his head, scrutinizing the symbol. He finally shakes his head after a few beats, "No."

"I think I have," You squint at the symbol, it looked so familiar and yet you couldn't pull the information out of your brain, "Somewhere."

Your younger brother reaches out and swipes at the symbol. He pulls his hand back and looks down at it to see the black paint had come off on his hand, "It's paint; seems pretty fresh too."

"I don't know, guys." Dean walks away from the symbol to look around at the rest of the room, "You know I hate to agree with authority figures of any kind, but...the cops may be right about this one."

"Yeah, I hate to agree with them too, but it just seems like kids come down here and get so scared by the legend that it makes them see things." You turn around to face your older brother, "Like a Folie à deux kinda deal."

Suddenly a noise from the room next to the one you were in, puts all of you on high alert. Dean and you stand on the right side of the door and Sam takes up position on the other side. Dean glances back at you before nodding and you burst through.

A bright light signs in your eyes, blinding you momentarily, "Oh, cut. It's just a coupla humans." You blink rapidly as your vision returns to you, only to see two short men standing in front of you. One of them had short, curly, ginger hair with glasses and was holding a camera. The other one was holding a large light and was trying to switch it off. He had short, brown hair that had way too much product in it. There was equipment sitting on the kitchen counters behind them, none of which you recognized. The ginger one speaks, he was the one who had spoken before, "What are you guys doing here?"

"What the hell are you doing here?" Dean counters, rubbing at his eyes. The light had mostly hit him so you assumed he was having black spots dancing across his vision.

"Ah-ha-ha. We belong here, we're professionals?" The ginger one answers, looking at his friend like you and your siblings were stupid.

You had a feeling you knew what they were but you really didn't want your hypothesis to be correct. You had encountered people like them before, ones who thought they knew what was going on but really had no clue, "What exactly are you a professional of?"

"Paranormal Investigators." The ginger one searches his pockets before he pulls out three business cards, handing one to each of you, "There you go, take a look at that, boys and girl."

"Oh, you gotta be kidding me," Dean groans, looking exasperated. You both share a look, knowing exactly what the other was thinking. You both hated people like these, they acted as though they were better than you and knew exactly what was going on. You'd love to gather up every one that had ever existed and put them up against an actual poltergeist.

"Ed Zeddmore and Harry Spengler?" Sam reads from the card, looking up, "You guys run that website."

The ginger one looks impressed that Sam seemed to know who they were, "Yeah."

You glance at Dean, smirking slightly. Whenever you encountered Paranormal Investigators, you always played with them, it was what made them slightly more bearable, "Oh yeah! Yeah, my brothers and I are huge fans of your work!"

"And ahh, we know who you guys are too," The ginger one replies smugly, crossing his arms. All of you immediately turn serious. What did he mean by that? You had been arrested in Texas before, but you had talked your way out of it. Had you and Sam somehow been connected to the murders that the shapeshifter that looked like Dean had committed?

"Oh yeah?" Sam's tone was quickly becoming deadly. You didn't know what you would do if they knew who you were; it was something that had happened before.

"Amateurs," the ginger one answers. Dean immediately losses interest and you feel as though 10 pounds had been lifted from your shoulders, "Looking for ghosts and cheap thrills.

The other one finally talks and you come to the conclusion that if the ginger one was annoying, this guy was unbearable, "Yep. So, if you guys don't mind, we're trying to conduct a serious scientific investigation here."

"Yeah," Dean replies sarcastically, "what have you got so far?" You didn't blame him for asking. Even though paranormal investigators didn't know what they were doing, sometimes they found something that would actually make your job much easier.

"Harry, why dontcha tell 'em about EMF?" If the other one was Harry, that meant the ginger one was Ed.

You just wanted to leave at this point, they were getting on your nerves and this case seemed like it was a bust anyway. You glance at Sam and he sends you a mischievous smile. You give him an answering smirk before turning back to the guys in front of you. You decided to play dumb, but you're trying hard to not burst out laughing, "What's EMF?"

Harry, who was already full of himself, seemed to have increased his narcissism tenfold as he explained something you already knew, "Electromagnetic field? Spectral entities can cause energy fluctuations that can be read with an EMF detector." He reaches behind him and grabs one of the larger pieces of equipment, "Like this bad boy right here." He turns it on and you share a smirk with your siblings. If Dean could make an EMF meter out of an old Walkman, this thing was probably a glorified metal detector, "Whoa. Whoa. It's 2.8mg."

"2.8" Ed repeats, looking amazed, "It's hot in here."

Dean whistles in admiration, but you knew he was trying not to laugh. Their meter was being affected by the power lines just like yours was. They wouldn't get a real reading on that thing even if they knew what they were doing. Sam plays along, trying to look amazed as well, "Wow."

"Huh." Dean nods slowly before asking a question, "So, you guys ever really seen a ghost before, or..." You were expecting them to say no, most of them always said no.

"Once," Ed replies, his voice taking on a spooky tone, "We were, uh...we were investigating this old house and we saw a vase fall right off the table..."

You try not to start laughing in their faces as Harry picks up, "By itself."

"Well, we, we...we...we didn't actually see it," Ed clarifies, looking down at the floor before meeting your eyes, "We heard it. And something like that...it uh...it changes you."

"Yeah." You cough, trying to cover up the laugh that escaped you, "I think I understand." You turn to your siblings, trying to look sincere, "We should go, let them get back to work."

"Yeah, you should," Ed agrees with you. You turn slightly to glare at him. Your siblings nod in agreement and you leave the house.

Once you were far enough away from the front door, you start cackling, "Oh...oh my god. They're so fucking stupid!" You knew that you probably should be trying to get them out of the house because you still weren't sure what was in the house, if there even was anything haunting the house.

"Explain what EMF is," Dean mocks as he starts walking back down the path, "They're clueless. I don't think we've ever met paranormal investigators as clueless as these guys."

Sam laughs along with the two of you before taking a serious tone, "They're probably gonna get themselves killed doing stuff like this. Sure, they're clueless and it's funny, but they might get themselves into something they can't get out of."

You pat your younger brother on the shoulder as you finally stop laughing, "Don't worry Sammy, they think a vase falling off of a table is a ghost. If they actually ever encountered something, they'd shit their pants and never come back."

Dean nods in agreement, "Besides, the house is probably harmless. But we should check up on the history of the house and see if the police actually think anything of the girl the kids supposedly saw. I wanna make sure it's actually nothing before we leave this place." You and Sam nod as you start the walk back to the car.

You agreed with Dean, the place was most likely harmless, but there was something in the back of your mind nagging you about that symbol; you still couldn't recall where you saw it. You shake your head, walking faster as to catch up with your brothers, who were busy teasing each other mercilessly, you would figure it out at some point. Right now, you needed to focus on the history of the house itself before you started researching a random symbol on the wall.

 _Time Skip: 4 Hours_

Dean had driven to the public library and then the three of you had split up. Dean said he would cover the police and other people in the town while you and Sam would cover the books.

About two hours into it, Sam wanted your help pranking Dean. He knew that you would help him and that made up for your assistance on the prank Dean had pulled on him the day before. After making the necessary adjustments on the car, you had gone back into the library to continue your research.

Both of you had decided that you had done all you could after another hour and a half, so you put your books and papers back and left the library. Luckily, Dean had gotten what he needed as well because he was walking up to the library just as you left the building.

"Hey." You greet Dean as you walk down the last steps.

"Hey." Dean pauses momentarily to allow Sam to get off of the stair before he continued walking towards the Impala, "What'd you get?"

"Well, we couldn't find a Mordechai, but I did find a Martin Murdock who lived in that house in the '30s. He did have children but only two of them, both boys, and there's no evidence he ever killed anyone." Sam sums up your three and a half hours' worth of research in two sentences.

You were beginning to get the feeling that even that symbol was just some form of graffiti that looked vaguely Satanic. As for what Craig had told you, it was just a story to keep kids away from the crumbling house in the middle of the woods that might fall on top of them if they went there. The kids must have had a shared hallucination because they were terrified that they were actually going to see something.

"What about you?" You question Dean. Hopefully, his research had been a bust as well so you could leave this town and the narcissistic paranormal investigators behind.

You reach the Impala and move towards the backseat, standing next to Sam. You weren't going to get in until Dean did because you did not want to be in the car when your prank went off. Dean walks around the car to the driver's side and talks to the two of you across the top of the car, "Well, those kids didn't really give us a clear description of that dead girl but I did hit up the police station. No matching missing persons. It's like she never existed. Dude, come on, we did our digging, this one's a bust alright. For all we know, those Hellhound boys made up the whole thing."

You give Sam a pointed look, you had been in the middle of having the same conversation with him as you were exiting the library. You were glad Dean was thinking the same thing. Sam sighs heavily before nodding, "Yeah, alright."

"I vote we go find a bar and leave this weird as hell legend to the locals for bedtime stories." You watch as Dean gets into the car, a smile forming on your face. Sam and you both lean down to look in through the windows.

Dean puts his key in the ignition and turns it, Latino pop-dance music blasts from the speakers. Dean tries to turn the music off, but the windshield wipers turn on instead. Dean rears back from the dashboard, "WHOA! What the..." He quickly reaches forwards to turn everything off.

Sam and you both get in the car laughing. Sam licks his finger and marks an imaginary '1' in the air before pointing to himself. You had to admit, this was one of the better pranks Sam had pulled off. The two of you should work as a team more often.

Dean gives the both of you a dirty look, "That's all you got? Weak. That is bush league." Dean pulls the car away from the sidewalk, "You two are going down."

 _Time Skip: 10 Hours 30 Minutes_

You had gotten maybe three hours of sleep. The symbol you had seen at the Murdock house was still bothering you. You had been searching your father's notebook for the past hour or so, as well as listening to the police scanner. You were sure to make it low enough as to not wake either of your brothers. They didn't need to know you weren't sleeping well.

Something on the scanner catches your attention;

"10-56 at the old Murdock house. I need an ambulance and a few police officers at the scene."

You frown slightly, you weren't sure what a 10-56 was, but it didn't sound good. You glance over at your brothers, about to wake them up, but then a better idea pops into your head. You close your father's journal and turn off the police scanner and walk over to the bathroom and find exactly what you were looking for: the ice bucket. It was a shame there was only one, but you supposed you could use one of the complimentary cups they give out for the other brother. You fill up the cup and the ice bucket, leaving enough room so you wouldn't slosh.

You walk back into the main room and stand between the beds. Luckily, your siblings were both sleeping close to each other in their respective beds, making your job easier. You decided to dump the ice bucket on Dean, he started this, so he deserved the most. You would have to move fast, Dean typically held onto a knife when he slept. You count down from 5 in your head before dumping the water on their heads. You drop both containers on the floor and jump back as Dean springs up, slashing a knife at the space you had been occupying. Sam shoots awake, looking around the room until his eyes land on you. Both brothers wipe water off of their faces.

"Why the fuck am I wet?" Dean yells, throwing his knife on the bed as he tugs off his wet shirt, throwing it on the floor.

You start laughing as Sam gets out of his bed, not wanting to be in the wet spot longer than he had too. You manage to calm yourself down enough to give him a reply, "Needed to wake you up. Figured that this would work." Dean and Sam look less than amused and you knew that you would pay for this, but before they could throw you in the motel pool, you explained what you heard, "There was a call for an ambulance and a coupla police cars at the Murdock house. They called it a 10-56, but I'm not sure what that is. Thought we'd check it out before leaving town."

Dean and Sam, although still looking annoyed at you, nodded in agreement. Sam passes you to grab his duffle bag and wipes some water on you, causing you to recoil slightly at the cold water. He grabs his duffle bag and heads into the bathroom, "We're gonna get you back for this."

As Sam closes the bathroom door, you suddenly realize you had never been alone on the side of a prank war and you had just brought Sam and Dean together. You were going to be lucky to have any hair left of your head by the end of the week.

Dean seems to sense your sudden realization as he uses a dirty shirt to dry off, "Not so proud of yourself now, are you, (Y/N)?" You scowl at him before going about your business to get dressed, now was not the time to worry about a prank war. Something happened at the Murdock house and you needed to focus on that.

 _Time Skip: 30 Minutes_

Dean, you, and Sam approach the house as a body is brought out on a stretcher, covered by a white sheet. There are mostly police at the scene, but there are a few bystanders watching.

You spot a man standing alone and watching the police move around. You nudge your older brother, nodding towards the older, balding man that was standing closest to you. Dean changes the way he was walking and leads the two of you towards the man, "What happened?"

The man turns away from the house, regarding the three of you before answering Dean's question, "A coupla cops say a girl hung herself in the house."

You frown, that seemed to fit the MO of the man who supposedly haunted the house, but your research yesterday proved that nothing was going on, "Was it a suicide?"

The man nods in agreement, glancing towards the body being loaded into an ambulance, "Yeah. She was a straight-A student, with a full ride to UT too. It just doesn't make sense." He shakes his head in confusion before walking away.

Sam watches the men walk in and out of the house for a few seconds before looking away, "Whaddaya think?"

Dean frowns, "I think maybe we missed something." He turns and walks away from the house. You share a look with Sam before following after your older brother. You had a feeling Dean was right and you had a feeling it had to do with that symbol in the house.

 _Time Skip: 15 Hours_

You and your siblings decided that you should wait for the cover of darkness to go back and check out the house. So, an hour after the sunset, you found yourself crouching behind bushes near the Hell House watching two cops stand around outside.

"I guess the cops don't want anyone else screwing around in there," Sam whispers, glancing at you and Dean.

Dean snorts slightly, turning his attention to the two of you, "Yeah, but we still gotta get in there."

You perk up, hearing whispers coming from behind you. You turn slightly and make an astonished noise, "I can't believe they're actually this fucking stupid." Sam and Dean spin to see what you were looking at. Ed and Harry are approaching the house, hunched over and wearing all sorts of gadgets. It was a miracle the police hadn't heard them yet because they were whispering and shushing each other every three seconds. You glance at your brothers, a smirk forming on your face, "I got an idea." You rise slightly, turning back towards the cops. You cup your hands around your mouth, shouting, "Who ya gonna call?!"

Ed and Harry both look over in your general direction, "Wha...huh?"

The cops look over as you duck down behind the bush. One of them spots Ed and Harry, "Hey! You!"

You hear a muddled mixture of voices as the police chase Ed and Harry back down the path. Sam, Dean, and you make a break for the house, laughing the whole time. Once inside the house, Sam pulls the rifles out of the duffle bag, handing one to you and Dean and keeping the last one for himself.

Dean turns on his flashlight, shining it at the symbol above the fireplace, the one that had been bugging you for the past day and a half, "Where have I seen that symbol before?" Dean mutters to himself, "It's killing me!"

"Come on, we don't have much time." Sam throws the duffle bag over his shoulder and pushes a door open to reveal stairs going down. He starts walking down, turning his flashlight on, you and Dean follow. You all split up looking around.

"I dare one of you to take a swing of this." You and Sam both turn around to see Dean holding a jar filled with a pale red liquid.

You gag slightly before answering, "Why the fuck would I do that?" Sam makes a noise of agreement, both of you turning back around to continue looking.

"...I double dare you."

Sam and you share an exasperated look as Dean grins. A noise breaks through the silence, putting all of you on alert. You move towards the cabinet that made the sound, pointing your rifle at it. At Dean's nod, Sam opens the door.

Rats squeak and from the beam of the flashlight. You shriek slightly, lifting your feet, "Ew! I hate rats." Dean shares your disdain, lifting his foot as one scampers too close for comfort.

Sam raises an eyebrow in amusement, "You'd rather it was a ghost?"

"Yes." Dean and you both answer at the same time.

You suddenly feel a presence behind you, as do your siblings. All of you swing around to see a man with glowing red eyes lowering a rope around your neck. You move backward as Sam and Dean shoot at him. After three shots, he turns into mist and disappears from view. Well, at least now you knew Mordecai did exist.

"What kinda fucking spirit is immune to rock salt?" Sam looks down at his rifle in confusion.

"I dunno. Come on." Dean starts running towards the stairs, "Come on, come on!" Mordechai appears again, this time with an ax rather than a rope. He catches the shelves, bringing jars crashing down on Dean and Sam.

Mordechai turns his attention to you, his ax turning back into a rope. You shoot him with rock salt, dodging the rope every time it comes close to your neck, "Go! Get the hell outta here!" Mordechai gives up on the rope and it changes back into an ax. He aims to hit you but you doge at the last second; he hits the electrical box behind you and sparks fly everywhere.

All of you sprint up the stairs and head towards the front door. Dean burst through the emergency tape, causing all of you to fall over each other and roll down the steps. You vaguely see Ed and Harry next to you as you spring to your feet immediately and continue running.

"Get this fucking thing outta my face!" Dean throws a piece of emergency tape off of his face.

"Go go go! Sam shoves Dean slightly as he slows down to throw the tape off. None of you stop sprinting until the car is in slight.

You slow to a stop just as you reach the car, breathing heavily. You lean against the car, speaking through your inhales and exhales, "I thought...that...he didn't actually...murder anyone..."

Sam opens the trunk, throwing in the duffle bag. He reaches for your rifle, which you had to him, "He also had an ax, so I don't know what to think anymore."

"Back to the drawing board," Dean mumbles as he drops the rifle in the trunk, slamming it shut, "Come on. We need to research."

All of you enter the car, still trying to catch your breath. Dean turns the car around and pulls onto the road, past another car, who you assumed to be Ed and Harry's. You should've figured they would show up. Hopefully, the cops arrested them so they wouldn't be a problem for you anymore. You still couldn't shake the feeling that the symbol was at fault for this and you knew Dean felt the same. This wasn't a ghost, it couldn't be.

 _Time Skip: 14 Hours_

You had made it back to the motel without a problem and had gotten an actually decent amount of sleep compared to the last two nights. Dean had woken you up around 8 AM, saying that they needed your help with research. So, you were flipping through your father's journal for the umpteenth time at the table, Sam was still across from you, using the laptop, and Dean was sitting on his bed, scribbling something on a piece of paper.

"What the hell is this symbol?" Dean mutters, looking over at the two of you with his eyebrows knitted together in frustration, "It's buggin' the shit outta me. This whole fucking job's bugging me. I thought the legend said Mordechai only goes after chicks."

Sam glances over at Dean before returning to his scrolling, "It does."

"That explains why he went after me." You shut your father's journal, pushing it away from you and crossing your arms, "But why the two of you?"

"The legend also says he hung himself, but did you see those slit wrists?" Sam poses his own question as he didn't have an answer to yours.

"I was too busy running for my life to take a look at his wrists," You say at the same time Dean agrees with your younger brother, "Yeah."

You give Dean a weird look as Sam continues his spiel, "What's up with that? And the ax too. I mean, ghosts are usually pretty strict, right? Following the same patterns over and over?"

"But this one keeps changing; one second a rope, the next an ax." You stand suddenly, walking over to the mini fridge. You grab a beer from the six-pack Dean had insisted on stopping for on the way back from the Hell House last night. You toss one to both of your siblings before sitting back down, using the table to take the cap off.

Sam opens his beer the same way, still clicking away on his laptop, "Exactly. I'm telling ya, the way the story goes..." Sam trails off suddenly before speaking again, "Wait a minute."

"What?" Dean stops trying to open his drink and looks over at your younger brother, who was staring at the computer in shock.

You stand up and walk around the table to look at the screen. He was on what you assumed to be the Paranormal Investigators website. Sam looks at you, waiting for you to read the post before he tells Dean what was going on, "Someone added a new post to the Hell Hound site. Listen to this: 'They say Mordechai Murdock was really a Satanist who chopped up his victims with an ax before slitting his own wrists. Now he's imprisoned in the house for eternity.'" You look over at Dean, who had turned his attention back to the paper he had been scribbling on, suddenly he sits straight up, "Where the hell is this going?"

You walk over to your older brother, looking at the paper to see it had the symbol from the house drawn all over it. That's when it clicks: it's the symbol for the Blue Öyster Cult. You look over at Dean, he must have just realized the same thing, "I think we may have just figured out who started all of this." Dean stands and walks over to the door, grabbing his jacket from the top of his duffel bag as he passes it, "We need to go back to that music store. I have a few questions for Craig."

Sam looks at the both of you strangely before nodding. He shuts the laptop and stands, taking a sip of beer, "Well, let's go then."

 _Time Skip: 30 Minutes_

You enter the music store for the second time; it still smelled of weed, but it looked less shady in the daytime. You see Craig leaning against the counter, looking morose.

"Hey, Craig?" Dean calls out as you approach the kid, "Remember us?"

Craig blinks slowly before he straightens up with a start, giving all of you a wary look, "Guys, I'm really not in the mood to answer any of your questions, okay?"

"Oh, no worries." You flash a small smile, the kid had no idea what was about to happen, "We just came to buy an album." You lead the way to a nearby table, labeled Rock 'n' Roll. You find the crate that had a B on it and start to flip through. You, Dean, and Sam, once you had told him what was going on, had agreed that you would be the one to broach the topic with the kid. You could be terrifying when you wanted to be and both of your brothers thought that fear would make the kid talk.

You find the album you were looking for, _Blue Öyster Cult_ by Blue Öyster Cult. And pull it out of the crate. You look over the album for a few seconds, as if you were considering and then walk over to the counter, addressing Sam, but intending for Craig to hear you, "Dean and I both thought that symbol looked familiar, but neither of us could figure it out, until, we both realized that it was harmless. It's the logo for the Blue Öyster Cult." You reach the counter, placing the album on it and directly in front of Craig. Your attention was now on the kid, who was starting to look fearful, "So, Craig, tell me, you like BOC? Or do you spend your downtime scaring the shit out of people?" You pause for a beat, letting your words sink in, "Now, why don't you tell us about that house again, but this time try not to lie through your teeth."

Craig nods slowly, letting out a deep sigh, "All right, um, my cousin Dana was on break from TCU. Ah, I guess we were just bored, looking for something to do. So, I showed her this abandoned dump I found. We thought it would be funny if we made it look like it was haunted. So we painted symbols on the walls, some from some albums, and some from some of Dana's theology textbooks. Then we found out this guy Murdock used to live there so we...we made up some story to go along with that. So, we told people, who told other people. And then these two guys put it on their stupid website. Everything took on a life of its own. I mean, I thought it was funny at first but...now that girl's dead! It was just a joke, you know. I mean, none of it was real, we made the whole thing up. I swear!" He looked more terrified now than he did when he started. Did he think you were going to hurt him? You hadn't meant to be that scary.

Sam speaks softly, letting Craig know that it was okay, "Alright."

All of you turn to leave, Dean muttering something to the both of you as he holds the door open, "If none of it was real, how the hell do you explain Mordechai?"

 _P.O.V. Switch & Time Skip: 1 Hour_

Dean enters the motel room and is happy to see that it was completely empty. _Perfect_ , he thinks. Then, he hears the shower running, he would have to be quick then. He walks over to bed you and Sam were sharing to see a pair of Sam's underwear sitting on the bed. That means Sam was in the shower, but where were you? He calls out, wanting to make sure it _was_ Sam in the shower, "Hey, I'm back. Where's (Y/N)?" He walks over to your duffle bag, pulling out a pair of your clean underwear. He grabs the packet from inside his jacket, smirking at the label, neither of you would know what hit you.

Sam's voice carries through the bathroom door, barely audible over the water, "She went to the drug store across the street for girl stuff. Where'd you go?"

"Uh, had to fill up Baby's tank." He wasn't exactly lying, Baby did need more gas, but Sam didn't need to know he made a pit stop to grab itching powder for some payback. He opens the package, shaking half of its contents into your underwear. He places it carefully on the top of your bag, he only wanted to get it in your underwear, not your other clothing, he may be pranking you, but he wasn't that cruel. He walks over to the bed and picks up Sam's underwear, shaking the bag again.

"So, I was thinking, and I told (Y/N) this before she left, I might have a theory about what's going on."

"Oh yeah?" Dean continues to shake the powder onto the underwear, wanting to make sure every last bit got out and his $2.50 wasn't wasted.

"What if Mordechai is a Tulpa?"

The shower stops and Dean quickly gets the last of the contents out of the bag, "Tulpa?"

The bathroom door opens and Sam emerges, wearing only a towel around his waist, "Yeah, a Tibetan thought form."

Dean swings around hastily, trying to look unsuspicious, "Ahh, yeah, I know what a Tulpa is. Hey, why don't you get dressed, I wanna go grab something to eat once (Y/N) comes back and grabs a shower."

As if on cue, the door to the motel room opens and you enter, carrying a plastic bag, "Oh, hey Dean. When'd you get back?"

"Coupla minutes ago," He answers, tucking the empty package into his jacket pocket as he swings around, "Why don't you take a shower and then we go out to eat? I'm starving."

You smile at him, "I was just thinkin' the same thing." You shut the door and walk over to your duffle bag. You place the plastic bag next to it and grab a new shirt and the pair of underwear that Dean had put the itching powder into. You turn around and walk to the bathroom, "Sam tell you about the Tulpa theory?"

Dean tries to suppress a smirk as Sam picks up his underwear and slips them on under the towel, "Yeah, uh, we should look into it." You nod in agreement, shutting the door. Dean looks back at Sam, who was making a face, "You good there, Sammy?"

"Yeah," Sam shakes it off, undoing the towel around his waist and walking over to his duffel bag, "Something just felt weird for a second." Dean nods slightly, turning as he smiles. He didn't care if both of his siblings killed him, this was going to be _so_ worth it.

 _P.O.V. Switch and Time Skip: 30 Minutes_

You grimace as the server hands Dean a drink holder with three coffees in it. Ever since you had gotten out of the shower, you had been itching _down there_. You were beginning to worry you had somehow caught an STD of some kind, even though you hadn't had sex in who knows how long and you had gotten checked about a month ago. You walk towards the table, trying to fight the urge to itch when you notice Sam grimace and adjust his jeans. You frown slightly, maybe he was having the same problem as you? It could just be the soap then, even though that had never happened before.

Dean places the drink tray on the table as Sam places down the food tray, he watches Sam for a few seconds, "Dude, what's your problem?"

"Nothing," Sam answers, sitting down, "I'm fine."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

You sit across from your older brother, grabbing a coffee and your food. You adjust the way you were sitting in the chair. Man, this sucked. You try to focus on the conversation you had been having, "Sam, keep going. What else is there about these Tulpas?"

Sam nods, grabbing his coffee and meal as well, "Okay, so there was this incident in Tibet in 1915. Group of monks visualized a golem in their head. They meditated on it so hard, they brought the thing to life; outta thin air."

"So?" Dean unwraps his hamburger, looking amused by something. You frown slightly, what would Dean be amused about right now? He had done something, you didn't know what, but you could tell that he had.

"That was 20 monks. Imagine what 10,000 web surfers could do. I mean, Craig starts the story about Mordechai, then it spreads, goes online. Now there are countless people all believing in the bastard."

"So, what you're saying is that just because enough people think that this guy exists, he does?" You pick up a fry and put it in your mouth. Your itching problem was seeming to grow worse by the second and you were trying very hard to resist the urge to scratch.

Sam shifts in his seat, looking as uncomfortable as you felt. He reaches down, pulling the laptop out of the bag he had brought. He opens it and turns it on, "I dunno, maybe?"

"People believe in Santa Claus..." Dean counters, pausing to take a bite of his burger. He continues speaking, his words muffled by the food in his mouth, "How come I'm not getting hooked up every Christmas?"

"You're a bad person." You put another fry in your mouth, smiling at your older brother as he scowls.

"And because of this..." Sam turns the laptop screen so you and Dean could see. It was a picture of a symbol that you saw in the Hell House, "That's a Tibetan spirit sigil. On the wall of the house. Craig said they were painting symbols from a theology textbook. I bet they painted this, not even knowing what it was. Now that sigil has been used for centuries, concentrating meditative thoughts like a magnifying glass. So people are on the Hellhounds website, staring at the symbol, thinking about Mordechai...I mean, I don't know, but it might be enough to bring a Tulpa to life."

"It would explain why he keeps changing," Dean agrees, taking a break from his burger to steal one of your fries.

You swat his hand away and adjust your pants, trying to play it off. Dean seems to notice the small action though and the sparkle returns to his eyes; he did something alright. You put the thought out of your head for the moment, however, you would figure out what he did later, "That makes sense because as the legend changes, people will start to see different things in their head, so Mordechai changes, like a game of telephone. It would also explain why rock salt didn't do shit."

"Yeah, because he's not a traditional spirit." Dean looks at the computer screen one last time as Sam turns it around again.

"Yeah." Sam was fidgeting more and more as time went on. You send him a curious glance but he ignores you. He obviously hadn't noticed how uncomfortable you were growing as well.

"Okay. So, why don't we just...uhh...get this spirit sigil thingy off the wall and off the website?" Dean questions, putting the last of his burger in his mouth. The smirk on his face didn't escape your notice. What did he do?

"It wouldn't be that simple." You reach out, grabbing your burger and unwrapping it. The itchiness was making you less hungry then you were before, but the burger smelled good, so you were going to eat it, "Sam told me that once Tulpas are created, they take on a life of their own."

"Great," Dean grumbles, stealing another one of your fries. You were too uncomfortable to care at this point, "So, if he really is a thought form, how the fuck are we supposed to kill an idea."

Sam turns the laptop around again, tugging at his pants, "Well, it's not gonna be easy with these guys helping us. Check out their home page." Sam hits play on the video and footage plays from the night before. It showed Mordechai standing in the doorframe with an ax in his hand, "Since they've posted the video, their number of hits have quadrupled in the last day alone."

Dean takes the last of your fries, "I got an idea. Come on."

You finish your burger, wiping your mouth with a napkin, "Where are we going now?"

"We gotta find a copy store," Dean answers, standing to leave.

You collect the trash as Sam puts away his laptop. Both of you stand and you clench your fist to prevent yourself from scratching. Sam finally seemed to notice your discomfort as well. He looks confused for a few seconds but then he speaks, addressing Dean, "Man, I think I'm allergic to our soap or something.

Dean walks away, finally letting a laugh escape his lips, "I fucking knew it!" You exclaim, shrinking back when you notice the disapproving look the patrons around you were giving you, "You did this!"

Dean continues laughing as he walks further away from the two of you. Sam scowls, slinging his laptop bag over his shoulder, "You're a fuckin' jerk!"

You follow after your other brother, a scowl now permanently on your face. You throw your trash away, almost not catching your older brother's remark, "Oh yeah."

Dean exits the restaurant and Sam has to rush forward to catch the door for the both of you. You call over as Dean gets into the Impala, "I'm gonna kill you in your fucking sleep, you know that?"

Dean just laughs again as you slide into the back seat, grimacing as the, what you now assumed was itching powder, slides around, "I'll take pity on both of you and we'll stop at the room before we find a copy store." Dean starts the car as soon as Sam enters. If Dean hadn't said that, you would have climbed over the seat and shoved Dean out of the way to drive back to the room yourself. You were going to get him back and you were 100% sure that Sam would be on your side.

 _Time Skip: 2 Hours_

Dean had allowed the both of you to take yet another shower and change your clothing before finding the nearest copy store. He had explained what you all were going to do as he made the fake death certificate.

You now found yourself outside a nondescript trailer in a shady trailer park. You can hear faint talking coming from inside. You didn't know how Dean had figured out where Ed and Harry lived, but you weren't going to question it. Dean steps in front and raises his fist. He pounds on the door for a few seconds, stopping when a voice calls out, "Who is it?"

"Come on out here guys, we hear you in there," Dean answers, sending a smile to you and Sam before putting on his serious face. You hear a muffled shout and the door opens enough for both men to stick their head out. Around them you can see action figures, posters, and various 'ghost hunting' equipment, "Ah, would you look at that! Action figures in their original packaging - what a shock."

Sam elbows Dean in the back, pressing forward with the conversation, "Guys, we need to talk."

Ed shares an annoyed glance with Harry before looking at the three of you, "Yeah, um, sorry guys. We're ahhh, a little bit busy right now."

You snort slightly, what would they be busy doing? You quickly cover it as a cough when Sam sends you a disapproving look, "We'll make it quick then. We need you to shut down your website."

Ed lets out a humorless laugh, "Man, you know, these guys got us busted last night, spent the night in a holding cell..."

"I had to pee in the cell urinal," Harry interrupts, looking mortified, "In front of people. And I get stage fright."

Ed nods solemnly in agreement, "Why should we trust you guys?"

You scoff, peeing in a holding cell was nothing. You had done it so many times in your life by now that you couldn't care less. Sam sends you a disapproving look as he addresses the men in front of you, "Look guys. We all know what we saw last night, what's in the house. But now thanks to your website there are thousands of people hearing about Mordechai."

"That's right," Dean agrees. He was doing a better job at you then staying serious, but you could tell that one thing could set him off and make him lose the act. You were tempted to make him break after the itching powder incident, but Sam had already come up with a plan to get him back that you were fond of, "Which means people are gonna keep showing up at the Hell House, running into him in person, somebody could get hurt."

"Yeah, yeah..." Ed almost looks like he agreed with you, but you knew he was just acting.

"Ed, maybe he's got a point, maybe..." Harry trails off, looking at his feet.

"Nope..."

"No."

"We have an obligation to our fans, to the truth."

"I have an obligation to kicking your pretentious asses so hard that you..."

Sam places a hand on your shoulder, partly acting but partly trying to calm you down. You really did want to kick their asses, but now was not the time, "(Y/N)...(Y/N), hey, hey, just, forget it, all right? These guys..." Sam sighs, "Probably bitch slap them both, I could probably even tell them that thing about Mordechai...but they're still not gonna help us. Let's just go."

This catches both Ed and Harry's attention, "Whoa...whoa..."

"Yeah, you're right." You sigh heavily and all of you start to walk away. You hear Ed and Harry's footsteps trailing behind you and try to hide a smirk. You would have to buy Dean a beer for this plan, but you were still annoyed at him, so you decided on an IOU at a later date.

"What you say about...?" Ed trails off lamely, not know what else to say.

Harry picks up where his friend left off, "Hang on a second here."

"Wait...wait."

"What thing about Mordechai you guys?"

Dean spares them a glance over his shoulder before murmuring to Sam loud enough for them to hear, "Don't tell 'em, Sam."

"But if they agree to shut the website down, Dean." Sam points out, coming to a stop.

"You said they wouldn't do it," You counter, the reverse psychology bit had been your idea. It usually worked on kids and these guys were immature enough to take the bait.

"No, wait. Wait. Don't listen to her, okay?" Ed interjects, jumping in front of all of you, dragging Harry with him, "We'll do it. We'll do it."

"It's a secret, Sam," Dean acts as though he can't hear them and was looking at Sam as though there weren't two shorter men in front of you.

Sam looks away from you and Dean to address Ed and Harry, "Look, it is a really big deal, alright? And it wasn't easy to dig up. So, only if we have your word that you'll shut everything down."

"Totally." You could see Ed's lie a mile away, but that was exactly what you needed to happen.

"Alright." You nod at Dean who hands Ed the papers that you had forged at the copy shop, "It's a death certificate from the '30s for Mordechai. We dug it up at the library. According to the coroner at the time, the actual cause of death was a self-inflicted gunshot wound."

"That's right, he didn't hang or cut himself," Dean adds, enjoying having something to hold over the two paranormal investigators.

Ed looks up from the paperwork, "He shot himself?" There was an unreadable expression on his face. This was going on the website within a few minutes.

"Yep. With a .45 pistol. To this day they say he's terrified of them." Sam changed the story from the original one Dean had laid out. Dean had said that one of you was going to say a rifle, but Sam countered with the argument that .45 was more historically accurate and you had more of them at your disposal.

"In fact, they say if you shoot him with a .45 loaded with wrought-iron rounds, it'll kill the fucker once and for all." You watch amusedly as Harry and Ed snigger gleefully. Harry spins around and bolts back to the trailer, Ed following him more slowly. Once they were out of earshot, you turn to your brothers, "I give those idiots 20 minutes."

"5," Dean counters, walking the last few feet to the Impala, "Wanna bet?"

You considered it for a few seconds before nodding. You reach your hand out for Dean to shake, "Whoever loose does laundry duty for the month." You glance at your younger brother, "Sam's included."

"You got yourself a deal." Dean grabs your hand and shakes it, adding with a smirk on his face, "I'll make sure to get my underwear extra dirty for you." He releases your hand and slides into the car.

"Ew. I did not need that image in my head." You climb into the backseat and swat Dean's head to the bemused delight of your younger brother.

"I'm getting hungry, wanna go find a place with free Wi-Fi to wait at?" Sam shares a look with you and you smirk in return. Hopefully, Dean would order a beer to allow your prank to work. Dean makes an agreeing noise and starts the car, pulling it away from the trailer park.

Now you just needed to figure out a way to get the superglue from the trunk without looking suspicious.

 _Time Skip: 20 Minutes_

Dean had pulled into a small cafe close to the trailer park. You had said that you needed to grab something from the trunk and Dean had handed you the keys without question. You grabbed the laptop bag and then when Dean wasn't looking, you lifted the floor of the trunk and found the superglue that had been sitting in the trunk, unused, for as long as you could remember.

You were now sitting in the booth next to Sam, both of you looking at his laptop. Dean had gotten up to go to the bathroom about 5 minutes ago and you had just put the cap on the superglue when he came back. He had yet to grab the beer, but you were watching him out of the corner of your eye.

Dean reaches up to the 3D artwork above your table of a fisherman holding a big fish and pulls the cord hanging down from the frame. The fisherman's mouth moves up and down and an extremely annoying laugh plays.

Sam shoots Dean an annoyed look, and pulls the cord to stop the sound this was the 4th time he'd done that since coming back from the bathroom, "If you pull that string one more time, I'm gonna kill you."

Dean stares straight at Sam while pulling the cord again. This time you reach out immediately to stop it, now joining Sam in his glaring. Dean snickers at your similar expressions, "Come on guys, you need more laughter in your lives. You know you're both way too tense." Both of you give Dean another dirty look. Dean sighs, twiddling with the cord but not pulling it, "They post it yet?" Dean had lost the bet a long time ago and you were happy to not have to worry about doing your laundry for the next month. Sam spins the laptop around so your older brother can see it, "We've learned from reputable sources that Mordechai Murdock has a fatal fear of firearms. Alright. How long do we wait?"

"I would say till nightfall; give people long enough to read it and change the legend. Then, the iron rounds will work on the motherfucker." You pick up your beer and hold it out to your siblings. Both of them lift theirs as well, tapping them against yours.

"Sweet." Dean takes a long drink and you and Sam start grinning. Dean goes to put the bottle down, but can't, the glue had worked. Sam and you start cracking up as Dean stares at his beer, confused. He slowly looks up at the both of you, "You didn't"

Sam, still laughing, holds up the superglue that you had used only minutes earlier, "Oh, we did!" Dean shakes his hand while the both of you continue to laugh. You reach past Sam and over the laptop to the pull the string and the fisherman starts laughing again. You were never going to let Dean forget this.

 _Time Skip: 5 Hours_

The laughing fisherman planted in the tree had lured the cops far enough away from the house to allow the three of you to enter undetected. All of you were on alert, with your guns drawn and flashlights on.

You were in the middle of a methodical search of the room, staying in a tight circle. Out of the corner of your eye, you see Dean readjust his gun hand, "I barely have any skin left on my palm."

"I don't even want to know how you got that shit off of your hand," You mumble, glancing at your eldest brother with a mischievous smirk forming across your face.

Dean shines his flashlight directly in your face until you wince. Dean snorts as he moves onto the next room, both you and Sam following him, "So you think old Mordechai's home?"

Sam shines his light in a corner, where a rat moves out of sight, "I don't know."

"Me either."

All three of you spin, pointing your guns at whatever was behind you.

"WHOA! WHOA!" Ed and Harry, both carrying a multitude of equipment, step back with their hands raised

You lower your gun to the ground, scowling at the paranormal investigators, "Are you trying to get yourself killed?" How had you not seen this coming? Of course, they would come back.

"We're just trying to get a book and movie deal, okay?" Ed lowers his hands, trying to explain himself. It was hard to take him seriously with what you assumed were night vision goggles on top of his head.

Suddenly, the sound of knives being sharpened comes from behind the door you knew to lead to the basement. You and your siblings are immediately back on alert as you approach the door silently.

"Oh, crap." Ed mumbles as he and Harry crowd in close behind you with their cameras pointed at the door, "Ah guys, you wanna...you wanna open that door for us?"

Dean, keeping his eyes on the door, grumbles at the ginger man who was trembling behind him, "Why don't you?"

Mordechai bursts through the door, screaming at the top of his lungs; he still was holding the ax. All three of you empty your gun chambers. He comes to a stop and then turns into mist. You all wait for a beat to make sure he doesn't come back before spreading out through the other rooms to make sure they were clear.

You were searching what used to be the living room when you hear twin screams coming from the room where you had left Ed and Harry. You run into the room at the same time as your older brother to see Mordechai disappearing, leaving Harry on the floor with a smashed camera.

"You posted that bullshit story we gave you, right?" You question menacingly as you grab Harry's arm and haul him to his feet.

Ed, who looks surprised to learn that you had given them a fake story, takes a few seconds to respond before he nods slowly, "Of course we did." Sam crashes through the other doorway, gun at the ready. He lowers it slightly when he only sees Dean, you, and the other men in the room.

"But then our server crashed." Harry looks down dejectedly at his broken camera. You would almost feel bad for him if he wasn't making your hunt 10x harder than it needed to be.

"Yeah,"

Dean sighs heavily, running his free hand down his face, "So, it didn't take?" Ed and Harry look confused, not knowing what Dean meant or what to say in response. Dean ignores them, looking at you and Sam, "So, these, the guns don't work."

Ed seems to finally understand what Dean meant, so he agrees with your elder brother's statement, "Yeah."

"Fan-fucking-tastic." You want to scream. What the hell were you supposed to do now? You lift up the back of your shirt to allow you room to tuck your gun in your waistband; it wasn't like it was going to make much a difference whether you had it out or not, "Dean, Sam, any ideas?"

Harry looks up suddenly from his broken camera, "We are getting outta here." Harry grabs Ed by the arm, "Come on, Ed." Both of them run past Dean and you to the other room.

Dean walks over to the remaining kitchen cabinets and begins throwing them open when you hear screaming once again. Sam immediately runs into the other room and you turn to follow when Dean calls out for you, "(Y/N)!" You whip your head around to see Dean with two containers of old gasoline. He tosses one to you and starts pouring it everywhere. You follow his actions, the only thing left to do was burn the house. The Tulpa couldn't manifest here if there wasn't a house to manifest in.

You hear banging coming from the other room and then Sam's gasping pleas for help. You empty out the rest of your container and run into the room, Dean following you, "HEY!" You got Mordechai's attention, but you soon realize that you didn't have a plan. Luckily, Dean had grabbed an old aerosol can and sprayed it as he flicked on his lighter, causing a plume of fire to appear, "Go go go!" Sam runs out the front door, both you and Dean following after him.

Once outside, Sam stops and leans over, holding his throat. Dean glancing back at Sam, explains his plan quickly, "Mordechai can't leave the house, we can't kill him...we improvise." Dean holds up his lighter to flick it back on and then he throws it back into the house. The wood bursts into flames that quickly grow once they hit the gasoline.

"That's your solution?" Sam had stopped rubbing his throat, but his voice sounded completely wrecked, "Burn the whole fucking place to the ground?"

"Nobody'll go in the house anymore." You walk over to your younger brother, placing your hand on his chin, tilting it up so you could see his neck in the faint light that the flames were providing. There would be bruising, but he would live, "Plus, Mordechai can't haunt a house that's no longer standing. It's dirty, but it should work."

"Well, what if the legend changes again and Mordechai is allowed to leave the house?" Sam lowers his chin after you pull your hand away. He nods at you in thanks, knowing that if you didn't say anything that he would be fine

"Well...well then we'll just have to come back," Dean mumbles, glancing back at the two of you before returning his attention to the house.

You all stand in silence as you watch the house in front of you burn. The roof had just caved in with a crash as Sam spoke;

"Kinda makes you wonder. Of all the things we hunted, how many existed just cuz people believed in them."

 _Time Skip: 12 Hours_

Sam had suggested that you go check up on Ed and Harry after last night. Even though it was the last thing you and Dean wanted to do, you agreed; they had left the premise after they ran out of the house, so you hadn't been able to make sure they were uninjured.

They seemed to be fine as they approached you and your brothers at a picnic table near their trailer. They were muttering something about a game as they shifted grocery bags in their arms.

"Gentlemen and lady." Ed nods in your general direction. You had to admit, you were still surprised they knew weren't more nervous around you. Based on what you remembered from high school about guys like these, they barely knew how to talk to girls, let alone women, without having some kind of mental break down.

"Hey fellas." You smile at them. If only they knew what you and Dean had put in their car while they were in their trailer.

"Should we tell 'em?" Harry looks at Ed questioningly.

Ed thinks for a few seconds before shrugging as best he could under the weight of the bags, "Hey, might as well, you know they're going to read about it in the trades."

Harry nods, turning his focus back to the three of you, "So, this morning we got a phone call from a very important Hollywood producer." He and Ed walk over to the overloaded car a few feet away. Harry opens the trunk and you are surprised that the whole thing didn't come crashing down on them.

All of you trail after them, staying far enough away from the car just in case it did collapse, "Oh yeah, wrong number?" Dean jests.

"No, smart-ass. He read all about the Hell House on our website and wants to option the motion picture rights. Maybe even have us write it." Ed places his grocery bags precariously on top of what looked to be a game console.

Harry adds his bags to the pile, "And create the RPG."

You scrunch your eyebrows together in confusion. You look at Sam and Dean, but both of them look as confused as you, "Create the what?"

"Role-playing game." Ed looks exasperated at the fact that you asked but he continues on, "A little lingo for you. Anyhoo, ahhh, excuse us, we're off to la-la land."

Sam smiles at them genuinely, but his eyes are sparkling with an air of mischief, "Well, congratulations guys. That sounds really great."

Dean, to your surprise, nods in agreement, "Yeah. That's awesome, best of luck to you."

"Oh yeah, luck." Ed shares a smirk with Harry, "That has nothing to do with it. It's about talent. Sheer unabashed talent." All of you nod at each other and then Ed awkwardly waves goodbye, "Later." They climb into the car, Ed in the driver's seat. As they start pulling off you hear Ed say, "See you 'round..."

You watch them exit the trailer park before you turn to face you brothers, "God, I can't believe they got a movie deal."

Sam snorts, a smile forming on his face, "I have a confession to make."

"What's that?" Dean looks at you, confusion clear on his features but you shrug, you really had no idea what he was talking about.

"I, uh...I was the one that called them and told them I was a producer." Sam starts chuckling, the smile turning into a full-fledged grin.

You laugh along with your siblings before sharing a private smile with Dean and then explaining to Sam, "We may have put a dead fish in their back seat."

All of you start laughing again as you walk over to the Impala. Sam stands at the passenger-side door, looking at you and Dean on the opposite side, "Truce?"

You nod, glad to have the childish pranks over with. Dean nods as well, but a smirk forms on his face, "Yeah, truce. At least for the next 100 miles."

You roll your eyes as you climb into the Impala, you would still be in Texas in 100 miles. Dean turns on the car and the cassette tape you had been listening to on the way here begins to play as the car pulls away.

 _Home in the valley_  
 _Home in the city_  
 _Home isn't pretty_  
 _Ain't no home for me_

You didn't know where you would end up next, but you knew it would be interesting as always. Although you hoped that your next hunt had a lack of paranormal investigators, it would make everyone's life easier. You lean over the bench seat, reaching to turn up the music as Dean rolled down his window, prompting Sam and then yourself to follow suit. You sit back in your seat, letting the music flow through you as Dean drove further and further away from Richardson, Texas.

 _And I'm burning, I'm burning, I'm burning for you_  
 _I'm burning, I'm burning, I'm burning for you_

 _I can see it. This one moment when_

 _you know you're not a sad story. You_

 _are alive, and you stand up and see_

 _the lights on the buildings and_

 _everything that makes you wonder._

 _And you're listening to that song on_

 _that drive with the people that you love_

 _most in this world. And in this_

 _moment I swear, we are infinite._

 _The Perks of Being a Wallflower_

* * *

 **There's chapter 17! I hope y'all enjoyed it! This is one of my favorite episodes in season 1, so I hope I did it some justice. My posting is probably going to become infrequent again because school is starting up in less than a week, so I apologize in advance. Anyway, comments, likes, kudos, etc. are always appreciated! Thanks for reading and that's all for now!**

 **Songs in Order of Appearance:**

 _ **Fire of Unknown Origin by Blue** **Öyster** **Cult**_

 _ **Jaded Little Love Song by Rob Meany & Terramara**_

 _ **Burnin' For You by**_ _ **Blue** **Öyster** **Cult**_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters beside (Y/N). The rest are owned by _The CW_ and the creator of _Supernatural_.**


End file.
